Beyond Worlds
by XKat-ChanX
Summary: After an explosion caused by Naruto's cousin, Sasuke and Naruto are thrown back in time! Will everything go as planned? Or will things turn out worse than before? SasuNaru! Some OOC! An OC! Innocent Itachi! Smart Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway!! **_

_**Warning: Time laps in the next few chapters! Slight spoilers not much though. But there are spoilers, so if you haven't gotten to the new manga chapters then don't read till you do. Well you can but you might not understand where I'm starting off. **_

_**Pairings: SasuNaru, TachiAki (Aki is my own Char, she's one of the main chars but it will mainly focus on Sasuke and Naruto) KibaHina, NejiTen, TemShika, GaaEll (Ellexys is another one of my own Char, she's not main but she's in here a good deal)**_

_**Enjoy!!**_

* * *

_**Worlds Beyond**_

_**-Prologue -**_

The air smelt of blood, sweat, and tears. A girl stood on top of one of the broken statues, of a once battle ground. She stood knowing what had caused this much damage to one place. A battle took place here, between two friends…two lovers, if not now then later on. She cringed when she realized someone else had been betrayed by someone that they thought were dear to them. It hurt worse since she knew that if the truth had been known, then maybe, this would have never happened. But this was reality, the truth was covered by a lie, and this did happen. Two people who were completely different, but the same, fought.

One intended to bring the other home, while the other betrayed, and left to join an enemy of his home village. A tear slid down her cheeks as she saw two figures picking up the defeated body from the ground and onto their back. She knew he wasn't dead; it amazed her that he had left him alive, but she knew if he had gone to kill him, she would have stepped in. She could have interfered and stopped both of them, but who would listen to someone they didn't even know. She sighed as she watched them leave from view.

It had started to rain, but she didn't care. Someone she admired and loved was just hurt, not just physically, but mentally as well. She wanted to hold him tight and tell him everything was going to be okay, but she didn't know that. She wanted to tell him that he had family that loved him but she couldn't find it in herself to move. She wouldn't be able to move on if he were to close himself off from her. If he wasn't how she had pictured him to be in her head, she would break.

She knew it was selfish to think these thoughts of hers, but her past was a rough one, and she had held onto her sanity by a thin thread, and that thread could be cut by only one person and one person only. He didn't know how much she thought of him. How much he had helped when it got bad, when she felt she couldn't go on any longer. She would think about him and know that she wasn't entirely alone in this dark world.

The figure's outlines where gone now, but she stayed and stared into the forest. This was the first time she had seen him in person, other than the picture she always had on her. But it broke her heart to know -and see- what had taken place here, at this cursed valley. To know he was more like her then she wanted him to be. She screamed for her legs to move, to hurt the person who did this to him, but she couldn't. What would_ he_ think about it, if she were to kill the very person he fought so hard to bring back?

She knew he would hate her and she didn't want that. Just thinking that it was possible for him to hate her, made her break into tears. She slid to the ground and cried, she cried for her last family member that had been hurt, she cried for the person who was being lied to. She cried for herself, for being so weak that she couldn't comfort him or stop the two of them. The rain was coming down faster but still she didn't care. She wasn't even aware that she was soaked from head to toe.

_**You can't stay here. He wouldn't want you to be crying. He wouldn't want you to get sick. Pull you're self together and get out of the rain. **_Came the voice of her demon that was sealed inside her. She thought for a quick second before standing and taking off into the darkness towards her home.

* * *

_**Worlds Beyond**_

_**-Chapter 1-**_

"Who are you?" Asked the young man as red seeped into his once midnight eyes. The older boy flinched and then turned to see his younger brother with his bloodline activated.

"_You._" His voice was venom towards his older brother.

"Sasuke calm down." He said as he took a step forward. He was tired of this lie that had twisted his brother's mind. He was tired of lying to everyone, and having everyone hate him. Someone who knew the truth needed help right now, and he would stop at nothing to help her.

"CALM DOWN!" Sasuke screamed and the older boy cringed at the volume. "You killed our family Itachi! You left me alone with no one who cared! And you want me to calm down!" Itachi shook his head slightly before he looked at his brother with a saddened expression.

"No one cared huh. So Naruto didn't care about you at all. He didn't waste the past two years worrying about you and trying to find any information to you're whereabouts, when he could be helping the only family he has left! If it wasn't for you she wouldn't be-" He stopped, he had already said too much.

"Do not bring him into this! It's you're fault that our family is dead! It's you're fault I had to leave and go to _**him**_ to get training! It's all you're fault!" He screamed again as he formed Chidori into his left hand.

"I didn't kill them Sasuke. It wasn't my fault that you left its only you. Even if I did-" Itachi went to say.

"Don't lie to me Itachi!" Sasuke screamed but stopped as words from a forgotten memory surfaced. _You were so young Uchiha how could you tell between a forbidden genjutsu, to the real thing! _Sasuke shook his head. Where he had heard that from, he couldn't remember.

"What do you mean you didn't kill them? I saw you! I was there!" Sasuke said more to himself then his brother.

"No brother. It wasn't me. I didn't know how to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan. I gain it when my best friend turned on me because he was under control of Orochimaru. I set out to find out more about Orochimaru and when I got back my name had been tarnished and everyone though I had killed the clan. Sure I didn't like dad because he was harsh and curl to you, but I would never kill them. The Hokage knew I was on a mission and I gladly let him see my memories. When he asked me to keep it a secret and become a spy, I was reluctant because of you. But it was an order and I didn't want to betray an order, so I left and soon after joined Akatsuki as spy for Konoha." Itachi said and near the middle Sasuke had calmed down and the Chidori had vanished. Sasuke thought for a second he could understand it a little.

_It is something Orochimaru would do. He had been disappointed when he found out I didn't kill Naruto. He wanted the Mangekyou Sharingan, and I was the only one who he thought could give it to him. _Sasuke thought as he leaned against the wall, everything was starting to sink in, why Itachi had beaten him to a bloody pulp that day at the hotel. Why he joined Akatsuki and came after Naruto. Everything fit just right. _I was so young I wouldn't have been able to tell. And because that memory seemed so real to me it was believable. _Then something hit him.

"How?" Sasuke asked as if his brother would know what he was thinking.

"What?" Itachi frowned.

"How did you play it again, that memory when we meet that time at the hotel?" Sasuke asked he had stopped leaning up against the wall and had his eyes narrowed at his brother.

"I dragged that memory from you're mind and replayed it. It hurt to do it because I tortured you. But it was the only way I could keep from my partner becoming suspicious of me. He was becoming suspicious anyway because I kept leaving for a few days to report in." Itachi answered and Sasuke felt stupid that he hadn't figured it out before. Than a thought hit him that made him want to cry, and he almost did.

"I betrayed Naruto for no reason. I left him alone to face that village that despised him. I can't believe I did that to him." Sasuke said as he fell to his knees. Itachi ran up to him and dropped down in front of him.

"It's not you're fault Sasuke. Orochimaru is at fault, he was warping you're mind even more because of the curse seal. Naruto still wants you to come back. He still believes in you. He's looking for you right now." Sasuke looked up at his brother as a tear slid down his face. Itachi pulled him into a hug when he saw that. Sasuke was stunned to say the least, but he returned the hug anyways. That is until a voice was spoken from out of no where.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something Tachi?" Came a voice that was smooth and calm. Itachi whipped around with wide eyes, and Sasuke looked to see what was like an illusion in front of them. There was a girl with long fine black hair that came past her shoulders, but her eye's were what keep Sasuke's stare to her, as Itachi got up and turned to her. Her eyes were a brighter blue than even Naruto's eyes. Her outfit looked so royal and elegant; it was a long red dress that had a slit on the side. She had long matching gloves that ended at her elbows. _I've seen her before, but where?_ Sasuke thought.

"No Aki, you're not interrupting anything. Go on, how's everything going over there?" Itachi sounded frantic and worried, which surprised the hell out of Sasuke.

"Not good. I'm doing all I can Tachi but I don't think I can keep this up." Her face became sad. "I loved him Tachi and he betrayed me, and now I have to pretend to love him. I can't do this all alone. The soldiers are marching out and innocent people will die because of him. I need help, I've gotten a small group of people waiting to distract the people when the party starts but after that I'm not sure I can get to the battle ground in time to stop it from taking place. Even if I get there… what am I going to say to them?" She was crying by now and shaking her head.

"Aki get a hold of you're self. You have talents that are beyond imaginable. You read things faster than anyone I have ever met. You have two blood limits and Mao for help if need be. You're smart and help will be coming soon. It's not a far trip and they can get there before the party even starts if their fast enough. I wish I could come also but I must stay here." Itachi said then looked at Sasuke.

"Thank you Tachi. I'll think of something. When they get close to the border I'll have Ellexys meet them and bring them to our base without any detection. I know you would come if you could. We'll have to get together and talk when I get back, but I have to go, I hear someone coming. And Sasuke I'm glad you know the truth now." Aki said as she looked at Sasuke as well. She stood for a second before she vanished within the air. Then the memory came to Sasuke as if it were yesterday. He had met that girl once before, a little over a year after he had gone to Orochimaru. He had been complaining about someone ruining his plans a lot and it was merely a girl.

__

**

* * *

--Flashback--

* * *

**

"Damn it!" Screamed Orochimaru and the messenger retreated backwards.

"Get me Sasuke!" He yelled and the messenger ran out of the room just happy to be away from him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his master as he entered the room. Orochimaru was now pacing about the room mumbling curses underneath his breath.

"Orochimaru you wanted to see me?" Sasuke said in a monotone voice. Orochimaru stopped and looked at Sasuke with frantic eyes.

"She's done it again." Was all he said then began pacing again.

"Who and what?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone.

"That little bitch blew up another one of our bases! This time it had valuable stuff inside! Now it's all gone and I want her gone. So you're going to go search for her!" Sasuke scowled.

"They said they saw her near the river on the edge of our current base. Go and check it out." Sasuke growled.

"Fine." Sasuke spat then left.

A few hours later Orochimaru heard commotion outside and already pissed off went to find out what the noise was. He was met with what looked like a combination of a white tiger and a human girl. The body looked like a teenager; it was thin and well muscled. Her hair was long and white with black streaks. She had two matching ears on top of her head that were bent forward like a cat when it's angry. Her eyes were a sky blue with a mixture of black and white through them. She had white to clear whiskers coming out of her cheeks. Her two fangs that stuck slightly out of her mouth, that was in a growl like state. Her outfit was a black dress and white laced sandals. A white and black tail was tightly wrapped around her thin waist. The girl was being dragged by ten other men towards him.

"Who or what is that?" Orochimaru sneered. This caught the girl's attention and she snapped at him.

"I'm Maokio and if you don't get these worthless humans off of me, I'll kill you all." She snarled and showed her quiet sharp fangs off.

"She was seen with that brat who blow up you're base Sir. We saw her and brought her here." One of the men said and she thrashed around again to get free. Orochimaru smirked and looked her up and down again.

"We'll let you go if you tell me where she is." Orochimaru said. Maokio broke into a laughter that echoed through the hallways. She made eye contact with the snake like man.

"You don't want to find her. She would kill you! Then kill you're precious Sasuke!" Maokio spat at him. It was then that Sasuke appeared with a girl in his arms besides Orochimaru. The girl had long black hair, her eyes were closed and her chest rose and fell in the form of sleeping. She had on a white tank top, with a black skirt, and a pair of tight shorts underneath. On her waist were two curved daggers that were attached to her belt. Her shoes were the same as Maokio's and on her right leg was a pouch strapped tight. On Sasuke's shoulder was a red bag. Maokio looked startled by the appearance before her eyes widened and all strength in her seemed to vanish as she slumped in the arms of the men.

"You foolish human." She made eye contact with Sasuke, who only gave her a cold expression. "I'll only warn you of this, do not let her see you. If she sees you Sasuke, she will kill you without hesitation." Maokio said before disappearing into a white smoke and seeped into the sleeping form. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow as he looked down at his soon to be body and the girl he held in his arms. _Just what is this girl? _He thought.

"Take her to a chamber and chain her up, make sure she can't escape." Orochimaru said before walking back into his room. Sasuke growled again before marching off towards the chamber room. Aki had woke up a few hours after to find herself chained up against the wall.

_Now how did I get into this? _She wondered inside her head.

_**You were found because you were unconscious! They found you and brought you here. I warned them when they found me. **_Came Maokio's voice from inside Aki's head. It wasn't new to her because the demon was sealed inside of her. But this Bijuu is different from the others and Aki is no normal Jinchuurki either.

_So they found me eh. _Aki chuckled and struggled a little. She felt her daggers tap on her sides. _Well they were stupid for leaving me armed. _

_**The guy that brought you here wasn't really caring much anyways. He left you're bag over by the door. **_Aki spotted the rest of her stuff then nodded. She struggled again.

_They didn't even put chakra chains on me. They underestimated me Mao! _Aki screamed before gathering a good deal of chakra in her arms then breaking the weak chains off the wall. Someone had just walked into the room; he looked at Aki with wide eyes, dropped the food container, and then ran off leaving the door wide open.

_Idiots, all of them are idiots! _Aki said as she shook her head and picked up her bag. She turned and found the very person she hated standing in front of her. With that emotionless midnight eyes, and a face that resembled boredom. But really there was shock in his eyes to see eyes bluer then even Naruto's. That raven hair stuck out slightly in the back, much like a ducks butt but it wasn't as spiked this time. He was a hell of a lot more toned then the last time she had seen him. He wore that hideous outfit that showed off way too much skin then Aki wanted to see.

"_Sasuke Uchiha_." Aki sneered at him. Her eye's flickered red for a split second. Sasuke didn't see it coming; even if he did, he wouldn't have been able to do anything. Aki had hit Sasuke hard, hard enough to send him through a few walls and outside into the dirt. Aki calmly walked through the holes in the wall, pushing or knocking anyone who came near her.

She could feel her chakra wrap around her, and then Mao screaming for her to stop, Aki didn't listen to her demon. Once outside she hit him again this time only sending him a few feet away. Aki was standing over top of him in a second. Sasuke's eyes were wide, he didn't know if he was afraid or amazed at her speed. She lifted the front of his shirt and pulled him to his feet.

"You're _pathetic_." She spat at him before hitting him again sending him into a tree. Sasuke stood, that word rung in his mind.

"What!" Sasuke sneered as his cursed seal made his way over his body, he was able to make out an outline as she ran at him, but seeing her made no difference, she was on him in a second.

"Don't you dare use that one me!" She sneered at him before kneeing him in the stomach. The seal recoiling back inside in a matter of seconds.

"If you're going to fight me, fight me with you're power!" She screamed at him as she hit again, sending him back towards the base. Before he even had a chance to stand she was there again holding him up. Her eyes where red with a black slit down the middle like a cat in the sun light, there were two thin black rings in her eyes that moved in circles. It looked like a weird type of Sharingan. _But that's impossible! _Sasuke thought as he received another blow making a dent into the ground as he skidded to a stop. By now a few people had gathered, but were too afraid to stop her. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and Aki chuckled a laugh that made his spin grow cold as he looked into eyes that were so cold, and full of hate.

"You think someone like you can win against me?!" She said to him.

"Don't get full of you're self." Sasuke spat back and in that minute knew he had doomed himself. She disappeared and reappeared in front of him.

"I'm not full of myself. Someone who betrays the people who cared for him, just to gain more power is only weak." He blocked her attack but it didn't help, he was still pushed back.

"Sasuke, what would you're parent's think about you if they were alive huh? Do you think they would have wanted you to betray the very village they spent their lives protecting! Do you think they would have wanted you to betray you're friends?" Aki screamed at him her eyes becoming a darker red and the black standing out more. Her chakra becoming visible to the naked eye, it wasn't the normal blue, it had black mixing in with it, something the Uchiha had seen before but it was red. Sasuke stood wide eyed, he had never thought of that before. He then narrowed his eyes at her.

"You know nothing!" He spat back. She advanced her speed, if it was even possible. She now held him by the neck up against a tree.

"I know nothing huh?! You have no clue who I am or what my past is about! But since I know nothing why don't you enlighten me ne?" Aki said as she tossed him a few feet away again. Sasuke stood and took a fighting stance his Sharingan fully activated.

"My brother betrayed me and killed my entire family. Konoha was weak and could not give me what I wanted, so I came to Orochimaru to gain power so I can kill off my brother." Sasuke said. Aki shook her head and came at him again. To Sasuke's surprise he couldn't see her moves at all. Even with his Sharingan, she was too… random in her approach. She flashed in front of him and swiped out his feet. She then pinned him down on the ground.

"You know nothing about betrayal! You were so young Uchiha how could you tell between a forbidden genjutsu to the real thing! How do you know it was you're brother huh? How do you know Orochim-" Aki spat, Sasuke's eye's widened, but she didn't get to finish her statement.

"Enough!" Roared Orochimaru as he let a series of Kunai and Shuriken at her. Aki flipped out of the way easily.

"And this is the man you came to. Like I said pathetic." Aki spat at Orochimaru and Sasuke. "He's nothing but a lying snake Sasuke, you would have been much better at Konoha with Kakashi than with this man." Aki said. Orochimaru was pissed, she had almost gave his plan away.

"Get her." He ordered the people who had gathered. They didn't move, no actually they moved back. They looked at him as if he were crazy.

"I'll get her Orochimaru-sama." Came the voice of Kabuto. Aki smirked a smirk that made her look even more like an Uchiha. Her chakra dissipating back into her body, she was starting to calm back down, as far as Sasuke could tell.

"Make sure she doesn't escape Kabuto." Orochimaru spat.

"Yes make sure I don't escape Kabuto, because then Orochimaru might have to fight." Aki taunted. Kabuto narrowed his eyes at her before gathering chakra in his right hand. Aki chuckled.

"If you plan to use that, then you have to touch me. Here I'll make it easier for you Kabuto I'll be blind for you." She said as she pulled out a piece of red cloth and tied it around her, head covering her eyes. Kabuto growled.

"Are you making fun of me?!" He said. Aki smiled a smile that made Sasuke cringe. It was so fake, but held so much hate in it; he had never seen someone smile like that. Someone who could hold their emotions in like that… other then Naruto himself.

"Yep sure am." She said back with a calm voice. "Sasuke." Sasuke looked up at her and she was staring down at him, or at lest he assumed she was staring at him. "I'll show you what true power is. I'll show you what you could have if you return to Konoha. If you fight for someone you care about, and not just for revenge." Aki said before taking a fighting stance. She sat there unmoving as Kabuto ran towards her, his eyes full of hatred. Sasuke watched them, Kabuto tried to hit her but she merely danced around him. He swiped at her arms and she did a flip over him.

She was taunting him as they fought. Sasuke could tell she was holding back, even just fighting her for a few seconds he could tell this wasn't her true strength. She was enjoying herself to piss Kabuto off. She was showing him speed that he could only dream of. She showed him fluid motions in her steps. It looked as if she was the wind it's self. Kabuto was about to come at her again when she disappeared. Kabuto looked franticly around and then puffed in a small smoke. Sasuke's eye's widened and he looked around. He spotted Aki and Kabuto in a near by tree.

Aki had stabbed Kabuto in the stomach, missing vital organs. Kabuto slumped down and out of the tree. Aki reached up and undid her blindfold. Her brighter then the sky blue eyes looked at Sasuke before she nodded to him and was gone. Sasuke went to follow but he could feel his strength was gone. He had taken a beating and it hurt like hell. Sasuke didn't know what to think when he was tackled by a group of people and pulled into Kabuto's lab. Sasuke was strapped down onto a bed like thing and a needle injected into his skin. The next day he woke up in his bed not remembering how he had gotten there or what had happened the day before.

__

**

* * *

--End of Flashback--

* * *

**

"That was." Sasuke went to say, Itachi looked at him.

"You know her." Itachi asked and Sasuke looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Know her! She fucking knocked me through three walls, and then beat the living hell out of me more than you did!" Sasuke shouted he looked flustered with a pink tint on his check. Itachi fell into a small fit of laughter.

"What's so damn funny?" Sasuke asked as he narrowed his eyes. Itachi held his hand up in front of him defensively.

"I'm sorry brother. It's funny because she did the same thing to me the first time we meet. It was quite funny really. She knew the truth yet she still…" He trailed off when he looked at Sasuke and broke into a laughter fit again holding his stomach. Sasuke was looking at him at if he had lost him mind. _Maybe he has lost it_. Sasuke thought.

"Sorry, anyway she's in trouble right now. Even if she did beat you up she's not as strong as she lets on. She's not good with betrayal and that's the case. Her _lover_ has betrayed her, much like her best friend did. This time he's using her to keep himself safe. He thinks if he has her than no one can get to him. She found out what he's been doing and why he needs protecting. He's been killing off innocent people and is right now leading two very large groups of people to fight each other to help Akatsuki with something. She needs backup, and I want you and Naruto to go and help her out. I don't care who you take, just help her." Sasuke could see desperation in his eyes, so he nodded.

"But wait, why can't you go? And Naruto? I can't just go and tell him to come with me." Sasuke said in defeat, not noticing the other standing in the room with them.

"You don't have to. And Itachi can't go because he has something else he must do, even if he wants to come he can't." Came a voice from behind them. Sasuke turned wide eyed at his best friend. Naruto had gotten taller and matched Sasuke even, maybe taller. His hair was longer and framed his face better. He had lost the baby fat in his face and had more muscle. He wasn't wearing all orange either. Now that Sasuke took the time to study his friend he realized he had grown more than himself, he looked so amazing. The last time they had meet Sasuke was blinded by hate, and didn't really care how much his friend had changed. Next to Naruto was his other former teammate, Sakura.

She looked different, as well. Her hair stayed short and didn't frame her face as well as Naruto's. Her body was lean and had muscle. Her outfit was different, a dark pink skirt with a lighter pink vest, a red to dark pink elbow pads and red gloves. To say she looked powerful would be an understatement. Sasuke could see other friends behind them. All who were different, and if Sasuke hadn't been who he was, he never would have noticed who they were. Three of them were holding Sasuke's companions who looked at him apologetic. Sasuke shook his head at them saying it was okay.

"Itachi." Naruto said with a clam even voice, but you could hear the uneasiness and worry in his voice. Itachi quickly filled in front of him and bowed. Sasuke and everyone else looked surprised at the action. Even Naruto looked a little surprised, but then softened and bowed as well.

"I hope you know what you're doing Itachi." Naruto said as he straightened up as did Itachi.

"I don't know if this is the right thing to do. Going against the third's words, but I can't just sit back and watch him become full of anger." Itachi said to Naruto. Everyone who was in a fighting stance straightened out and became very confused.

"You said you knew where she is?" Naruto asked and Itachi nodded.

"Where!" Naruto demanded.

"She's in the Rain Country. You are to meet her friend Ellexys right outside the border. She will take you into the country and to a base where you will be safe. From there she will explain what will happen and when. Time is of the essence so you must hurry. Bring as many as you can. But the more you take, the more risk of being spotted. So chose carefully Naruto. But I must ask are you sure I can't go?" Itachi asked there was a hint of begging in the statement, as he stepped back. Naruto shook his head.

"I'm sorry Itachi you have to stay here, I know you care about her, but you have something far more important to do here." Naruto then turned to his group of people. Naruto sighed he knew he couldn't take them all even if he wanted to. Sasuke stepped up and put a hand on Naruto's shoulders which surprised his companions. Naruto looked up a little stunned by the act as well.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said to everyone, but more to Naruto then anyone else's. "I know you may never forgive me." Sasuke turned to face Naruto who had tears in his eyes. Sasuke's face softened deeply. "I don't know much about her but if I had remembered the time we had interacted, I would have come back in a heart beat. Unfortunately Orochimaru did something and I couldn't remember even after I killed him. It wasn't until I saw her again was I able to remember. She showed me something I didn't think about before, and I hope you, out of everyone, can forgive me." Sasuke said as a tear slid down his face as well. Naruto saw this and pulled his best friend into a hug.

"Don't cry it doesn't suit you. I don't know what she did but I'm glad she did. She's an amazing person and you should get to know her. She's really amazing but I'm pretty sure you'll have to fight Itachi for her." Naruto released his grip and looked at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes at that statement, but smiled anyways.

"I forgive you Sasuke, I always would have." Naruto said then looked at Sakura who placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"If Naruto can forgive you, then I can too." Naruto nodded.

"Thank you." Sasuke said and then looked to the large group of leaf Nin.

"I agree with Sakura." Hinata said and walked forward. Kiba sighed.

"If Hinata agrees then so do I." He said and put his arms around Hinata's shoulders who blushed in return. Shino just nodded at Sasuke who nodded back. Sai shook his head.

"I don't care. I wasn't here before." He said and stepped aside. Itachi chuckled lightly.

"Of course we forgive you Sasuke." Kakashi said. "Why else would we all be out here huh?" Sasuke nodded and looked to the three he had gathered.

"I'm sorry guys but you can leave now. As much-" Sasuke was cut off.

"WHAT YOU'RE JUST LEAVING US SASUKE-KUN!" Screamed Karin. Naruto flinch, he had a feeling she was much like the old Sakura.

"Yeah as much as I hate to agree with Karin on this one, you are the leader for the sound." Mizugetsu said. Karin punched him, hard.

"What's that supposed to mean!" She screamed at him. Itachi rubbed his temples. _We don't have time for this. _He and Naruto thought in unison.

"Alright, listen up!" Naruto screamed making Sasuke flinch as he stood beside him. Everyone turned to Naruto. "Sasuke's right we can't take you guys because one; you're louder than I am. Two; I can't trust you and three; we need to cut back on people." Karin and Mizugetsu growled at Naruto, then stopped when everyone took a step forward, even Itachi and Sasuke.

"Hmp. Fine, but you'll come back Sasuke-kun." Karin said with a sly smile then she was gone. Karin reminded everyone of a fan girl. A cringe formed its way among everyone there, even Mizugetsu at the thought of fan girls.

"Fine Sasuke I'll just take over Sound myself, I did warn you." Mizugetsu said with a triumph look.

"Do as you wish then." Sasuke said which earned him a glare from everyone before Mizugetsu left as well.

"What?" Sasuke asked and everyone shook their heads. But Naruto just smiled and turned to Itachi who nodded.

"Don't worry Itachi will take care of that problem for us, right?" Naruto said everyone looked slightly nervous at the thought of having a missing Nin help them. In fact the missing Nin help then, a man who wants to kill Naruto. But Itachi nodded and Sasuke turned to Juugo who was just staring at him.

"You're leaving me?" He asked with his eyes case down. "But you're the only one who can…" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Calm down Juugo." He in turn looked up at Sasuke with hopeful eyes. Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"We have to take him." Naruto gave him a confused face. "Listen he has these episodes where all he wants to do is kill. If I'm not around him he'll kill everyone who he comes in contact with." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke we can't, if he has an episode we could be found out. I can't take that risk, not with her on the line." Sasuke nodded.

"I understand but still…" Sasuke went to say.

"He can come with me. If he has episodes like that, then I can help. Aki use to go through the same thing, so I have some medicine that Ellexys made in case she had one around me. I'm sure it will work for him." Itachi said. He just wanted them to leave as quickly as they could. Sasuke looked at his brother and Naruto looked frightened.

"Don't worry Naruto she's fine now. But I still have the medicine just in case, she also said it might come in handy sometime, guess this is what she was talking about." He said and Naruto took a sigh of relief. Sasuke looked back at Juugo who nodded and went over to Itachi side as he pulled out a small metal tin. He popped it open and gave the man two pills who took them quickly. He visually calmed down, to everyone's surprise.

"Alright now that that's settled, I want one person to go and tell Tsunade what's going on." Naruto said and was faced with confused faces.

"What exactly is going on Naruto?" Sakura asked and Naruto sighed in return before answering.

"Someone very dear to me is in trouble. I had thought she died, but I guess she didn't. But she's in trouble and I'm going to help her out. I need someone to tell Tsunade that we are going to the Rain Country and meeting with her."

"Naruto you can't just do things on your own and without Tsunade-sama's consult." Sakura said. Naruto rubbed his temples. Then looked Sakura in the eyes with such seriousness she hadn't even known was in him.

"Even if Tsunade were to tell me no, I would still go. I'll let you know this the best I can. I would betray the village for this person." Naruto said, everyone could tell he was beyond serious, it surprised everyone minus Itachi. Even Sasuke was amazed by how serious he was.

"You love her don't you?" Sakura asked and Sasuke couldn't help but feel sad at the thought, he didn't know why, but it still made him feel sad. Sakura seemed to see this because she smiled slightly at him.

"Very much so." Naruto said and Sasuke felt like his heart was just ripped out and stomped on. Itachi smiled and Sasuke caught it, Itachi merely winked at his younger brother. Sasuke was confused now more than ever, he wanted to know who this girl was who had such an affect on Naruto.

"I'll go Naruto." Yamato spoke up from the shadows. Sasuke almost jumped, almost being the key word. He hadn't even known the guy was there. Naruto smiled at him.

"Thank you Yamato." Naruto said with a slight bow. Yamato just shrugged slightly before taking off towards Konoha.

Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just get going, I don't know how much time we have left." Naruto nodded then looked at his friends.

"Are you guys with me or not?" He asked.

"Yes." They all answered. Naruto looked at Sasuke who nodded.

"Alright, Kakshi I want you to take us to the border of Rain country without being detected. It's the utmost priority that we not be seen." Naruto said as he walked out of the cave like thing. Kakshi nodded and took off everyone else followed.

It didn't take long for them to reach the border of the rain country. They waited in the trees. The border just in their sights, they could see the guards walking about. They sat there for about a have an hour, and when everyone thought it was useless, something came out of the trees and walked over to the tree that Naruto and Sasuke sat in. The figure leaned up against the trunk, and hummed a small tone that Naruto immediately recognized. In one quick leap Naruto landed in front of the figure who didn't look shocked at all.

Naruto to say was disappointed when he found another girl in front of him other than that the one he thought it was. She was about the same height as Naruto, maybe taller. She had long blonde hair with green eyes. She was wearing a black tank top, with black khakis. She had on a gray cloak that was tied at her neck, and fell to the ground.

"Where did you learn that tone?" Naruto questioned.

"Aki said that was what I was to sing or hum when I find you guys. I assume you are Naruto, correct?" The girl questioned. Naruto seemed to relax and made a motion. Everyone appeared next to Naruto and the mysterious girl. Said girl smiled when she saw how many there were.

"I'm Naruto. This is Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino." Naruto spoke up and pointed to each one. The girl gave a slight bow then stood up.

"I'm Ellexys. Aki's comrade. Now as nice as it is here, we must be moving now before the guards notice a large dog over here." Ellexys looked to Akamaru then to Kiba who looked sheepishly at her. Then she turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, you out of everyone, should stay hidden. The 'leader' of Akatsuki is here." Everyone gasped. "At least they believe he's the leader." Ellexys started to walk away and everyone followed. Naruto caught up to her.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakshi had also moved towards the front to listen to the answer.

"To everyone in Akatsuki he seems to the leader. But I don't think he is." She answered.

"Why do you think that?" Sakura asked. Ellexys glanced at her quickly.

"He's like you're Hokage, the Hokage has power yes, but she has to go through the council of elders to do anything of importance. I think it's much like that, but instead the only power the leader has is an illusion and he's on a short leash by whoever is really controlling the organization." Ellexys said then came to a halt near a large tree.

She made a few hand seals, and on the trunk of the tree a sign glowed then disappeared. Ellexys looked at them then entered through the tree. Everyone in turned followed some more reluctant then others, but they did as the others did. Once entered they found themselves inside a long gray corridor. Kiba looked back to find a brick wall where they entered. Ellexys did a few more hand signs, and the same sign glowed on the wall then disappeared again.

"Let's go." She took off down the hallway and everyone followed her. It was about ten minutes before they reached a large metal door with no handle.

"This use to be a base for Orochimaru long ago, Aki took it over and kicked everyone out. She rearranged everything; she made only a few ways to get in and out, meaning no one knows about this place besides Aki, Dean, Kaki, and me." Ellexys knocked on three times then paused and knocked again. The door flung open to revile a small boy. He stood about the same height Naruto use to be. He had short brown hair, with green eyes. He had on brown shorts, with a white t-shirt, and a pair of socks. He bowed his head in greetings.

"Welcome I'm Dean." The kid spoke, his voice was high for a boy. He seemed hyper as well. Everything about him reminded everyone of Naruto other then the looks. He stepped back and motioned everyone in before he shut the door behind them. They heard a faint click of a lock after a few seconds.

"This is my little brother; he lives here with me and Kaki. Kaki is a Jinchuurki of the Bijuu, Hachibi the eight tailed Bijuu. Aki lives here too but she's been staying with Akio in his place." Ellexys said as she moved around to a table full of weapons. Naruto smiled.

"So Aki is keeping a Jinchuurki in hiding huh. Sounds so like her." Naruto said. Ellexys looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, Aki found Kaki out in the road in Lightning half a year ago, the girl's only five and everyone hated her and didn't even care that Aki picked her up and left. When I first saw Kaki I thought I was going to cry, she had bruises, and inner blood damage. It took Aki and me a long time to cure her. I believe she is in the practice room right now, she spends a lot of time there." Ellexys said and watched as Naruto's face became sad at the fact of people abusing a little girl.

"But you know she doesn't care about them anymore. Aki must have said something to her, because she's been practicing and studying as much as she can. I hope to put her in an academy school after all this is over." Ellexys said.

"Why did Aki have episodes of wanting to kill people?" Naruto asked suddenly, and he could see Ellexys's face falter slightly. Ellexys then glanced around the room her eyes landing on Kakashi who was reading his book, then to Sasuke.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha correct?" Sasuke nodded not sure what that had to do with the question at hand. Ellexys nodded then turned to the others.

"Make you're selves at home. There is a kitchen and a bathroom. If you need anything ask my brother. I'm going to take Sasuke and Naruto for a few minutes." Ellexys said and before anyone could argue she had begun to pull them into a room. She shut the door and looked to her two captives. Naruto was scowling at her and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her but remained quiet.

"I can't say this in front of many people." Ellexys went and sat on one of the beds in the room. "You may want to sit." Ellexys motioned to the other bed opposite of her. The two complied and sat down; they turned so they could face her. Ellexys had her face buried in her hands before she lifted her head up and looked Naruto in the eyes.

"Her brother's alive, or at least in some way he is." Sasuke was confused at this point. "We believe and have proof from spies, that her brother is the head of Akatsuki." She said. Sasuke remained silent and Naruto felt horrible.

"So to her she was betrayed by her brother, because he wants to kill me." Naruto said and now he had his face buried in his hands. He shook his head from side to side.

"Why her…" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him but remained silent. "Her life is hell! Why do people keep betraying her?" Naruto asked in a cold voice. Ellexys could feel tears in her eyes. Sasuke could tell Naruto was crying as well.

"She doesn't deserve this life. Most people don't even know she's a damn Jinchuurki! Why are they always so… why?" Naruto was now sobbing uncontrollable. He was shaking and Sasuke pulled him into a hug to try and stop it. Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's chest and the Uchiha could feel the tears soak through his cloth.

"Naruto." Ellexys said in a soft voice and Naruto looked up at her, but didn't move out of Sasuke's arms. "Do you think she would want you to be crying for her right now?" Naruto shook his head at her question.

"That's damn right. Naruto you have done so much for her without even realizing it. In her mind no matter how bad it got, you were her hope and still is. Even after all that's happened she can still smile with you and her friends." Naruto wiped at his tears, she was right.

"Aki's a strong girl. I mean come on she's an Uzumaki and an Uchiha…"

* * *

**I've finally started to go back and redo this story. Just fixing some of my mistakes, and adding just a few things. Like Yamato, I forgot about him the first time. Sorry Yamato fans lol. Anyway, I know this is a long chapter. And as I reread this is does sound a little odd. But just so you all know, it's just setting this up for the trip back in time! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and even though I have many chapters with this story, I would love for reviews still! Thank you!**

**Bye-Bye **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway!! **_

_**Warning: Time laps in the next few chapters! Slight OOC! An OC! Smart Naruto! Innocent Itachi!**_

_**Slight spoilers not much though. But there are spoilers, so if you haven't gotten to the new manga chapters then don't read till you do. **_

_**Pairings: SasuNaru, ItaAki, LeeSaku, KibaHina, NejiTen, TemShika, **_

_**Now to just make everything clear right now, the time trip hasn't happened yet. And Aki will be a main character throughout the story. If you have problems with OC chars then please stop reading right now and move on. I don't want someone bashing because I may focus a little on Aki at times. But don't think I won't be doing some SasuNaru lemons, cause I will! DUH it's a SasuNaru fanfic! But just for the record, I will not be doing any sex scenes between them for one reason. Twelve year old boys and sex should NOT go together. So I'm not going to write about it. But I will write about it either later on in this story, or a sequel I'm not too sure at this moment. But there is some lemons, so don't think it's not rated M for no reason. Thank you for reading, and ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

"Aki's a strong girl. I mean come on she's an Uzumaki and an Uchiha…" Naruto's eyes went wide and looked up at Sasuke who was staring at Ellexys with disbelief.

"What did you say?" He asked and Ellexys looked to Naruto for help, who pulled away from Sasuke. There was a long silence before Ellexys talked again.

"You didn't know…" She trailed off when he shook his head no. Again Ellexys turned to Naruto for help and he sighed.

"Aki would have probably liked it better if she told you, but seeing as she's not here, and Ellexys slipped, I have to now." Naruto shifted to face Sasuke as he talked. Sasuke shifted away from him so he could look at him as well.

"Aki's father was Hayate Uzumaki my mother's brother, meaning she's my cousin." Sasuke felt his heart come back at that but still listened on ignoring the emotion. "And her mother was Aina Uchiha." Naruto explained.

"But how did she survive the massacre?" Sasuke asked.

"Because she wasn't there, before she was born Maokio came to Hayate, and Aina. Maokio asked to be sealed inside of her, but she didn't want anyone to know. Because of who the demon was, they agreed for fear of their lives and the village. When Aki was born they sealed Maokio inside of the baby. Two years later Hayate and Aki disappeared and weren't seen after that." Ellexys said. Naruto stood and wiped the remaining tears away.

"As for the rest of her life, you'll have to ask her." Naruto said as he was wiped the tears off his cheeks.

"Aina Uchiha, I've never heard of someone of that name." Sasuke said.

"That's because she wasn't in the main Uchiha circle, yes she lived on the estate but she closed herself off from everyone when her son supposedly died. Then when she and my dad had a baby she became happy again and then my dad left with me she became ere quiet, and wouldn't talk to anyone. A few years later she died from a sickness that had taken over her body." Everyone turned to see Aki in the doorway with a small smirk on her face.

She wasn't in the dress that Sasuke had seen her in. No, she had a white tank top on with a black fishnet with sleeves coming to her elbows, over top. She had on a pair of black cropped pants that came just slightly past her knees, pockets all over. Aki had on a pair of black sandals. Her hands had red fingers less gloves, and her black hair was pulled up into a high pony tail, her bangs had been left out. She had a bright smile on her face as she looked over the three in the room. Aki's blue eyes scanning over each one.

"AKI!!" Naruto yelled and tackled Aki, causing them to fall to the ground making everyone in the room surprised. Even though Sasuke knew they were family, he couldn't help but feel a tang of jealously, although he still ignored it.

"I thought you were dead! How could you do that to me?" Naruto screamed at her as tears weld up in his eyes again. Aki smiled and held Naruto as he cried.

"Shhh… Naru-Chan." Naruto looked up at her and she wiped his tears away.

"A crying face on my Naru-Chan doesn't suit you. Please don't cry. I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to get evolved with my problems; you still had to bring Sasuke back remember? Besides I wasn't just going to stay away forever. As a matter of fact, I was going to come and get you after I finished up here, but now you're here, so I don't have to worry." Aki hugged him once again before placing a kiss on his forehead. She gave him a wink and then helped him stand up. Naruto nodded before turning to his stunned friends. He gave them a foxy grin before scratching the back of his head in his nervous act.

"Is she you're lover Naruto?" Asked Sai who was looking at Aki weary. Hinata fainted who was caught by Kiba, Sakura smirked evilly at Naruto, Kakashi had a smirk on his face at least from what they could tell, and Shino just stared at him. Ellexys and Den broke down into a laugh and Ellexys had to hold her stomach. Aki giggled as well, even Sasuke gave some sort of amused sound. Naruto just paled except for the pink tint on his cheek.

"NO!" Naruto yelled back at them, and Sai raised an eyebrow.

"She's my cousin! That would be like… incest! EWWW!" Naruto screamed at Sai.

"Cousin, I though you didn't have any family?" Sai asked and retreated back when Aki and Sasuke glared at him.

"Neither did, I until Jiraiya and I found her when I was training. She freaked out on me and then I found out later she and I were related." Naruto said and hugged Aki around the waist making her look at him, her face softened and then she nodded. Sasuke cleared his throat and Aki looked at him confused before smirking at him, causing a blush on his face to appear, which didn't go unnoticed by Sakura.

"Alright we have to get down to businesses." Aki said and moved away from Naruto and walked to a desk. She sat down and pulled out a map of the country. Everyone gathered around her.

"I want all of you except, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to go to the points in red." Aki explained and then looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi I need you to run these because of you're smart and can do what I planed. We need to make a big enough uproar that will make the town focused on that instead of Akio. Once Akio is wiped out…" Aki stopped and sighed.

"Once he's out of the picture, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and I will be able to make it to intercept the groups of men." Aki got up and went to a shelf, she pulled out six red cloths and gave out to every except for the three she was taking.

"If you wear these then the others will know you're the backup. You will be able to tell the others who are helping because they too will have these on them somewhere. It doesn't matter where you put them, just have them on you're body and visible." Everyone nodded.

"How come I don't get one?" Naruto complained. Aki sighed and looked at her cousin.

"Naruto you don't need one." Aki said then turned back to everyone. "Ellexys will show you where to go, and split you up into groups of three." Aki pointed to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. "You guys are coming with me, Ell do you have that ready yet." Ellexys's eyes lit up, and nodded quickly before running across the room and opening one of the many cabinets. She pulled out a red bracelet and then she tossed it to Aki who caught it expertly. Aki gave a sly smile before she slipped the bracelet onto her wrist over her glove.

"Thanks Ell!" Aki explained and hugged her friend. "You are sure that it'll work right?"

"Like a charm." Ellexys answered. Aki smiled.

"Good." She turned to her cousin. "Let's go then." They nodded.

* * *

"Aki, Akio would like to see you." One of the guards said to the figure in the dark room. She turned and nodded. She was once again in that elegant red dress that reached the floor and looked was too difficult to move around in.

"Did you get the new guards into their outfits yet?" Aki asked him. He gave a smile.

"Sure did, I hope this works Aki." She walked up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Everything will work out; just make sure they are in the right place at the right time." Aki said and then continued down the hall towards the ball room.

Upon entering said ball room she quickly spotted her fiancé, and made her way over to him with a fake smile on her face. He turned towards her and the rest of the people bowed their heads in return. Aki went up to Akio and gave him a kiss on the lips. Akio was a few inches taller then her. He had short dark brown hair that was brushed back and framed his face nicely. Bright green eyes looked down at her, with emotions that Aki had learned that were fake, or at least some.

"You wanted me honey?" Aki asked as she felt Akio's hand rest on her waist.

"Yes, I would like you to meet my associate. Aki this is Pain." Aki's eye's slightly widened but quickly became slightly narrow as she got a better look at the man in front of her. His hair was blonde to a light red and spiked in most places. He had pricings everywhere, through his nose, his bottom lip, and both of his ears where covered in pricings. His eyes were red; they had circles all the way through them. _So those are the eyes huh? _He had on a black cloak with red clouds.

He looked Aki over twice, before giving a slight bow then moving his attention back to Akio. Aki scowled on the inside before casting a look over to the shadows that held Sasuke. He nodded before slipping out of the room. Aki sat with Akio and Pain for a few hours as they talked about businesses, Aki barely listened and kept her attention outside as she watched the rain pound harder on the ground. The sun was going to be setting soon, even if they couldn't see it from all the rain clouds. That's when she felt it, a surge of energy from outside. She knew Pain felt it because he tensed.

"What wrong Pain?" Came a woman's voice from behind him.

"Someone has affected the rain. Who ever it is is really strong. Something to watch out for Akio, it might be vital in our plan." Pain said and then Aki felt the hand on her waist tighten then release all together. Aki gave her fiancé a questioned look before understanding the look he gave her.

"Check it out." He ordered Aki. _Of course I'm only here to protect you right? _That's what she wanted to say, but didn't she just bowed and left the room quickly. She turned down a hall and ran right into the very person she was looking for.

"Naruto, come." Was all she said before walking past him, Naruto wordlessly followed. Once they got near the entrance of the building she grabbed two cloaks and handed one to her cousin. They were just simple black rain cloaks. They walked out of the building and Aki pulled the hood up as did Naruto. She motioned for him to follow and headed off towards the Chakra source, and further into the city. Naruto quickly fell in step behind her.

As they were nearing the chakra source Aki started to realize who it was. She laughed and then took to the roof tops; Naruto gave a confused face but followed anyway. Their speed was faster, and they left foot marks on the roof tops or shingles fell off. Then Aki stopped when she finally spotted her target they were peering out of an old alleyway.

"That white hair is a dead giveaway." Aki said to Naruto, who again gave her a confused face. It was then she pointed out his master, and he gave a slight chuckle, before nodding in agreement.

"Well he stepped into the rain that Pain formed in the city. Pain could feel him the moment he did it too. They sent me out to look for him, and dispose of him."

"Then why did you bring me along?" Naruto asked as they watched Jiraiya walk down the street towards them.

"Because Pain is the 'leader' of Akatsuki, I didn't want him to see you there since you are now his target. I didn't think he would come, you're going to have to lay low." Aki said as Jiraiya closed in on them. Naruto nodded as Jiraiya was about to pass the ally that they were hidden in.

* * *

Jiraiya was just passing an old ally when a hand shot out and grabbed him, and pulled him off the road and started down the ally. They got half way down the ally when Jiraiya finally understood what was happening, and prepared for a fight. He had two attackers and both wore gray cloaks that hid their faces. But before he could do anything to his attackers he was whipped into a door that had come out of no where, and thrown into a chair.

"You know I don't like calling my teacher an idiot, but in this case I'll make an exception. YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" The cloaked person yelled the last part. It was a women's voice, Jiraiya was sure of that.

"I have to agree with her. You really are Ero-Sennin." Jiraiya eyes widened at his nickname.

"Naruto?" Jiraiya asked. The second cloaked figure removed his hood to reveal that mess of golden hair, and the stunning blue eyes.

"Then who is-" Jiraiya went to say but as the first persons hood went down he wasn't sure if who he was seeing was real or not.

"Hey Jiraiya it's been a while huh." Aki said to him. Jiraiya eyes widened even more, if possible, then pushed his self out of the chair and pulled Aki into a hug. Naruto chuckled and Aki was wide eyed at her teacher's antics.

"Get off me you pervert!" Aki screeched at him before giving him a good hit in the face for good measure. By now Naruto was laughing his ass off as he watched Jiraiya fly back a few feet from her hit to the face. Jiraiya stood and nursed his already bruised face as he put on a pout.

"I was just being friendly." He said.

"Friendly my ass!" Aki yelled at him, then took a needed deep breath and looked him in the eyes with a serious face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. Jiraiya let his hand fall and shot a glance at Naruto.

"I could ask the same thing with you two." He shot back at her.

"I'm here because this is where I've been for the past year. Naruto's here because I asked him to be here. You on the other hand shouldn't be here. You've already disrupted my plans enough." Aki said and sat in an empty chair. Jiraiya gave her a confused face before sitting back down in the chair he had been thrown into. Naruto also sat down in a chair as well.

"Plans?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes plans and because you were careless Pain felt you enter the town." Jiraiya's eyes widened at her statement.

"How?" He asked.

"The rain, he controls it and can tell how powerful a person is where they enter it." Aki pulled on her bangs.

"What about Naruto then?" Jiraiya looked to Naruto as he held up a necklace.

"Ellexys made it. This necklace conceals our true power." Naruto said with a grin. Jiraiya suddenly perked up as something Aki said sank in all the way.

"Pain, isn't he the leader of Akatsuki?" Aki nodded, she knew he would blow up sooner or later. Jiraiya stood up quickly knocking the chair backwards in the motion. "Then why the hell would you bring Naruto here! Do you want him to be taken by them?" Aki stood up and leveled her self with the old man.

"Listen, I would never do anything to harm Naruto, I'm no traitor! I won't betray my own family! I brought him here to help with my plans. Pain still doesn't know who he is and hasn't seen him! Naruto's the behind the scene man!" Aki growled at him and Jiraiya backed off from her.

"Some one betrayed you again didn't they." He said in a sad voice.

"It doesn't matter!" She snapped back at him and then began to dig in her bag. She pulled out a similar necklace and tossed it to Jiraiya.

"Keep it on while you're in this town." She then turned to Naruto. "Take him to Ellexys she could use the help." Jiraiya stood up and started to wave his hands.

"Wait. I'm on a mission. What do you know about Pain and what he's planning?" He demanded. Aki smirked and turned back to him when she saw Naruto nod at her demand.

"Jiraiya, Pain is working with someone that was close to me and he think's I still love him. Akio is the man he's working with, or more like toying with to make his plans come through. Akio is starting a war to prove Akatsuki's point, I'm not sure what that point is, but this is just entertainment for Akio. There are people who want to kill him so he found me, and led me to believe I was in love with him." Aki turned her face away to hide the tears that were forming. "I'm going to stop him even if it kills me. I've joined up with that group, and through Akio I know where the main base for Akatsuki is, and because of Mao, I know how to destroy it." Aki said and then turned to walk out side.

"You're still in love with him aren't you?" Jiraiya said under his breath.

"No not anymore. Not after he is helping the person who wants to kill Naruto. I care for Naruto more than anyone. Now follow him and I'll head back and tell them… something." Aki said and then disappeared.

Jiraiya looked to Naruto who had a tear running down his cheek. He wiped it away and then looked his teacher in the eyes.

"Let's go." He said then went to the other door in the room and threw it open. Jiraiya nodded and followed his student.

* * *

The rain was pounding harder then ever outside as Aki entered the building once again. It was a large building that had several floors. She had every nook and corner mapped out in her mind. The party is going to be on one of the higher floors where they had perfect view of the city. Aki smirked as she placed her cloak on one of the racks. She walked down the hallways and was about to enter the stairway when she was grabbed and forcibly pulled into a room and onto a couch. Aki looked up at her attacker to see someone she didn't suspect, and that was Pain who stood towering over her with an emotionless face.

"Did you find the person who disrupted my rain?" He asked in a monotone voice. Aki sat up a little and nodded her head yes.

"It was a leaf Nin Sir. I'm sure they suspect that you're here." Aki said to the man who nodded.

"And what did you do with the leaf Nin?" He asked and sat down next to her.

"I killed him." Aki stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Pain looked as if he was thinking it through before he nodded. Aki went to stand up but was pulled down by Pain who pinned her to the couch. Aki narrowed her eyes at the man.

"What do you want?" She asked with slight venom in her voice. Pain smirked at her.

"I don't believe you. How could you take out a powerful Nin and not have a scratch on you?" Pain asked as he looked her up and down again, and Aki cringed at the thought of him looking at her.

"He wasn't that powerful, it was fairly easy. Besides I can do medical jutsus, I don't think Akio would want me to come to a party all scratched up." Aki answered with a hint of sarcasm. Pain seemed to take it as he got off of her and walked to the door.

"He better be dead for you're safety. I don't do well with people betraying me. I'm sure Akio wouldn't want his fiancé to be dead." Pain said.

"I wouldn't think of it." Aki lied than added. "I know you're reputation. No one knows who you are really, except a few people you allow. You also killed off an entire clan by you're self. I'm not stupid, I know where I stand." Pain smirked before he left the room. Aki scowled at the door for a few seconds then sat back up.

_Great he's suspicious of me now._

**You don't know that. Just keep with the plan everything will work out fine. Besides with Jiraiya this could work out more then ever. **Mao reassured her.

_You're right Mao thanks. _Aki said in her head and then stood. She took a step and stopped when the door opened, and in shuffled Sasuke and Sakura.

"Is everything okay?" Sasuke asked as he shut the door.

"I'm fine. Pain's just wanted to make sure I got rid of a little problem that's all." Aki said to them. Sakura nodded and Sasuke just remained quiet and unmoving.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked finally, Aki chuckled slightly.

"Yeah Jiraiya came to Rain and that's who Pain felt, so Naruto took him to Ellexys." Aki said with a knowing voice towards Sasuke. Sasuke nodded not catching the hint in her voice, although Sakura did who smirked at Aki.

"Alright let's get back there before something else happens." Aki said and the other two nodded and they left the room quickly. The other two went off towards their position the party was going to start soon.

"Make sure Naruto stays hidden Sasuke." Aki said as he went to walk down the hall he turned and nodded to her before leaving again. Aki sighed.

_I really do hope this works out Mao. _

**Don't worry so much it'll work. All we have to do if find out where it is so we can destroy it. But are you sure you want to do this you could –**

_Mao this is for Naruto, if we don't, something could happen to him. I don't care if it coasts my life. We finally got a lead, and we are taking it whether he likes it or not. I know he'll be hurt but he has every, I just hope that Sasuke will admit his feeling towards him..._ Mao sighed inside her mind.

**Fine but I'll try and do anything I can to make sure you don't die. **Aki nodded before walking back to the ball room where her fiancé was waiting. She walked in and straight to Akio she kissed his cheek, and felt that hand go back to her waist again. He gave a squeeze and she looked at him who had a questioned face. Aki nodded and he calmed then went back talking with the others around them. Aki glanced at Pain who was across the room watching her intently. She nodded to him with a smile before making it look like she was listening to the conversation around her.

The party was to start in a half an hour. Akio would make a toast and have his little speech. There would be a band playing soft music as the other people talked amongst themselves, much like they were doing now. Aki had to get away to tell the others the party was going to start. She leaned up and kissed Akio on the cheek before leaving his grasp.

"I'm going to freshen up before the party honey." Aki said sweetly she received a quick nod and then she walked off. She noticed Pain watching her as she walked out of the room. Aki walked down the hallway and into the bathroom where she stared at her refection. Her refection soon turned to a girl around the same age; she had long white hair with black tips. Her eyes where a baby blue with white and black mixed in, she also had a silted pupil like a cat. There were white ears with black tips on the top of her head, instead of ears. The women smiled at her showing off the two front canines. Her whiskers were a white and stuck out of her cheeks a few inches.

"**Looks like he is suspicious of you Aki, he was staring at you the whole time. Be careful."**

"I knew I should have beaten the shit out of the pervert before giving him that necklace. It would be more believable" Mao snickered in the refection.

"**That would have been all to fun. But what's done now is done; we'll just have to go with it for now."**

"I hope you're right that Akio knows where the wear about of Akatsuki's main base is Mao, for Naruto's sake this can't go wrong. Oh god what if Pain knows Naruto's here?"

"**Yeah I hope so too, but I'm pretty sure he knows. And Aki calm down, that's the real Pain there, no clone. If Pain knows Naruto's here, then he isn't doing anything about it yet. Just keep an eye on him and be calm." **Aki nodded to the reflection.

"**Alright now contact the others and tell them to get ready and start soon." **Mao said before the reflection disappeared and once again it was Aki's face on the mirror. Aki pulled the bracelet up to her mouth, pressing a small button before talking.

"Ell. Can you hear me?" Aki asked.

"_Loud and clear." _Ellexys said on the other end.

"Did Naruto get there with Jiraiya okay?" Aki asked.

"_Yep sure did, he should already be back at the hotel. Sasuke's with him." _Aki sighed with relief.

"Alright the party is going to start soon, so tell the others to get ready. In twenty five minutes tell them to go I won't be able to with me being in the ball room." Aki said.

"_Sure thing. You have everything you need right." _

"Yeah everything should go as planned, just make sure they all go off at the same time."

"_Yep good luck Aki." _

"You to Ell." Aki said and then put the head set back inside her bag. She looked back into the mirror and gasped. Behind her stood a women with short black hair, her eyes were a brownish color. But what really stood out was the Akatsuki cloak. Aki ducked as a kunai embedded it's self into the mirror. Aki smirked and flipped backwards out of the way of many more daggers.

_Mao I don't think we'll need Akio. _

**Ah yes I think you are right. Don't kill her, remember we need to see inside her mind for us to get the information, and then you can kill her. **Aki nodded before doing a few hand signs. The bathroom was now an open field with no exits or entries. The Akatsuki member's eyes went wide as she looked left from right. Last time she remembered she was in a bathroom not in a clearing of a dense forest.

"I must tell you I'm not the only person who is in this forest lady." Aki said as she stepped into the clearing.

"I'd be careful if I was you not to run into the other she might not like being waken up by a stranger." Aki said with a sly smile. The lady looked at Aki with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about this is just an illusion. I'm really in a bathroom." The Akatsuki member said and started to gather energy and released it but everything stayed the same. Aki had a smug look on her face as the other looked around frantic again.

"Like I was going to say it's no illusion. This is my training grounds, you're lucky you are the second person to ever step foot in this place. But before we fight might I know the name of my opponent, I'm sure you know mine." Aki said with a slight smile. This was fun she hadn't even done anything to the Akatsuki member and she's already freaking out.

**Stay on your guard Aki! You don't know what she has up her sleeve! **Roared Mao in her mind. Aki nodded and prepared a fighting stance. They lady stopped looking frantic and turned to Aki with a fascinated look on her face.

"My name is Shun. You know it's not my place since I was only sent to keep an eye on you. But if Pain knew of this strength, he would probably ask you to join Akatsuki. So what do you say, come and fight with Akatsuki, join us." Shun said with a smug face. Aki stood straight up and thought for a second by putting his fingers to him chin in a mocking pose before activating her Sharingan and glaring at her.

"I'm sorry but as tempting as that sounds, I just wouldn't betray Naruto like that." Aki said with venom in her voice. Shun flinched at the Sharingan she had heard of it before but never had seen it. She knew Itachi had the Sharingan but she had never really seen him in person she was new in Akatsuki after all. But what really hit her was the fact that the girl had the Sharingan the last she heard the only survivors with Sharingan were two boys not a girl. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Aki spoke again her voice didn't have the venom in it as much this time.

"You're names Shun that means speed. So are you fast? Lets find out." Aki said and disappeared. Shun's eyes widened when she appeared in front of her. Aki smirked and kneed the girl in the stomach. Shun doubled over and blood spit out of her mouth. Then there was a puff of smoke and a log fell to the ground in replace for her enemy. Aki wanted to smirk but instead made a frantic face and looked around quickly. She felt two weapons fly through the air towards her. Aki flipped over them and sank into the grass.

"Did I mention that this is my playground you can't win Shun." Aki's voice boomed around the area.

_Mao are you coming yet?_

**Yes I'm coming you know very well that I'm half way a crossed this place. **Mao said. Aki smiled before she flipped behind Shun who had been hiding in one of the trees. It wasn't a surprise that disappeared in a puff of smoke again this time it was a shadow clone. _Great I'm fighting a Naruto. _Aki said then smirked. _This might be at least a little changeling, but what else would I except from Akaksuki. _She felt the buzz of a kunai through the air but it wasn't aimed at her no it was aimed at the explosive tag next to her. Aki cursed and jumped away just in time to set off another trap with string. _When the hell did she set up these damn traps? _Aki asked herself furious as she dodged a series of kunai and shiriken that had been attracted to her.

**She didn't idiot those where there before! You forgot to unset them, she's just using them! **Aki felt extremely stupid she hadn't remembered setting them up before. She landed only to shift her feet some more before she jumped away from another dozen of weapon coming towards her. This time it wasn't a trap and she knew it, they came from the trees and Aki knew where she was.

Aki hid herself in the trees long enough to create two clones send both around the sides and then the real one walked forward into sight.

On her right side her clone disappeared and Aki quickly shot a poison needle towards where her clone was. It hit her target because she heard a grunt before something heavy hit the ground. Aki sent another clone to investigate only to be defeated the moment it stepped into the forest. At this she frowned. Mao was going to be here soon and she needed to get back to the party. It pissed her off that this girl wasn't cooperating right.

"It's time to stop playing Shun." Aki spoke clearly and then closed her eyes. She felt for her this was her place she had created it. It wasn't long until she felt her chakra, it was coming at her from behind which meant that in front of her where just a series of clones. Aki seemed to look weak to make Shun think she was just a child. It worked; Shun came out and shot a series of attacks at Aki who dodged them easily.

"Come now Shun is that all you have for me?" Aki teased to the girl and her killing intent heightened. Aki activated her Sharingan while Shun wasn't looking at her and when Shun looked her in the eyes Aki smirked knowing it was over. Shun stopped all moving and just stood there staring at Aki with a dazed look in her eyes. Aki's smirk grew larger.

_You almost here Mao? _

**Coming right up to you in a minute. Did you stop her? **

_Yep trapped her in the Sharingan, she thinks she still fighting me. _

**You know what that does to you when you use that!**

_I know I know, I'll be fine no worries. It's not taking up my chakra; this girl doesn't even realize and when she finally does it'll be too late. _

**Eh fine. Go blind! I don't care!**

_I won't go blind! I haven't yet, it's because of my blood limit's I'm able to do this more then Itachi and not go semi blind. Besides I can heal myself, I did it to Itachi when he was blind. _

**Yeah I guess, alright I'm here. **Aki didn't turn away from Shun if she did the eye contact would break and she would come out of it. After a moment Aki felt something on her waist, it was Mao's hands.

**You ready?**

_Yes just let's do this. We have to get back soon. _

**You're fault for putting her here and not closer to me!**

_Well I'm sorry. _Aki reached out and gripped Shun's chin and brought it closer to her face. The Sharingan changed into 'her' Sharingan. Her eyes were still red but with a black pupil and it was slitting down her eyes. Like cat's eyes in the light, there where also two thin black lines that if you connected them they would be circles, they moved down and disappeared under her eyes. Then reappeared at the top, mimicking the moment over and over. Shun gasped when she came out of her illusion and she couldn't break the eye contact no matter how hard she tried. It was as if those eyes pulled her towards her and they did, Shun took a step forward, close enough to kiss Aki. It was then her mind slipped away and she couldn't think anymore.

Mao keep Aki from falling as visions flashed though Aki's head. All of the Akatsuki's bases flashing though her mind at once. She watched until it hit a vision of a large wall with dozens of eyes on it. Not dozen it was nine to be more precious. They were big, and in the middle was someone's head with its mouth opened wide. Two large hands stuck out from underneath the ground in order to support the Akaksuki members. Aki smirked she had found it. She let the visions run a few more minutes showing her how to get there and the right place. Then she broke the contact breathing heavily. Shun fell to the ground he body weak from being invaded. Even Aki was panting slightly.

**I'll handle the rest you get back to the party Aki. **Mao told her and Aki merely nodded and before she knew it was back in the bathroom with Shun on the ground and Mao standing next to her.

"Go." Mao told her and she nodded and left the bathroom with Mao to clean up the mess.

* * *

"What's taking her so long?" Sasuke wondered out loud as he stood holding a tray full of drinks for the party. He was standing close to the door just like she had said. But she was exposed to be in the room and she wasn't.

"Don't worry; I'm sure she'll be here." Sakura said. She stood next to him. It was supposed to be Naruto's job, but since Pain was here he had to take Sakura's position and that was behind the scene. Naruto was to insure that they got out quickly so they could get to the two parties to intercept what ever misfortune was going to happen.

"She was supposed to be here ten minutes ago. The party is going to start any minute. Meaning that everything is going to go down in ten minutes if Aki's not here what do we-" Sasuke stopped as Aki walked in, looking a little more paler then normal, making Sasuke feel slightly worried.

Aki stepped up to him, and took two glasses off the tray. She sipped on hers and then nodded at the two, who nodded back. Sakura left with her tray of cheese on a stick, and made her way across the room. Sure to be hidden in the crowd so that Pain didn't recognize her at all. Aki glanced at Pain, who was talking with some blue haired girl next to him. She then proceeded to head to her fiancée with both drinks in her hands. When she got to him he smiled to her which she returned, and handed him a drink.

"Thank you darling. The speech will be staring in a second; a cool drink is very thoughtful." Akio said and wrapped his arm around her waist and gave a tug towards him. Aki smiled at him sweetly, even if it was a fake smile he couldn't tell, no one could for Aki had learned from the best on how to cover up their emotions. Being an Uchiha helped a lot as well. Aki looked over to Pain, again who to her surprise, was glaring at Akio. Aki frowned slightly when they locked eyes and he turned away from her. _What was that all about? _She felt a peck on her cheek and looked up into the eyes of the one she used to love.

"I'll be going up now. Be sure to keep an eye open just in case." Akio said and walked away but not before placing a kiss on her lips. Aki could feel two burning pair of eyes on them, but she didn't turn to find out whom they belonged to. Aki nodded to her fiancée and he walked towards the stage where he would give his speech.

**All done Aki, how's it going in there? **Mao's voice rang in her head and it snapped her to reality.

_Everything is going great. Akio is about to make his speech. We have about six minutes before everything starts. You should get going to Ellexys and make sure their going the right way. Just make sure you don't use too much energy. _Aki replied.

**Good, and I already am, but are you sure you want to do this Aki? You know Naruto wouldn't hate you if you backed out now. **Aki scowled inside her head, but kept her eyes on Akio the whole time as he climbed the steps to the stage.

_Mao I have to do this. If not then Naruto will die, I'm not going to let that happen. If I die in the processes then fine. As long as Naruto can live a life and get his goals then my life is complete. _Aki said and she heard her demon sigh.

**I know it's futile to try and change you're mind. But remember I'll try my best to keep you alive. Naruto will hate you if you die on him.**

_But I won't be around to see him hate me. All my life Mao I've wanted Naruto to be happy. This will help at least in some line. Hopefully Sasuke can tell Naruto his feelings and they can date. _Aki mussed as she glanced at Sasuke who was holding the tray to an older lady.

**You noticed huh? Guess it's not hard to. He was glaring at you when Naruto tackled you, even if he didn't notice himself.**

_Yeah I know, you wouldn't stop laughing, you old cat._

**Ha, whatever it's starting now, that speech. **Aki mentally nodded and looked to the stage to see Akio stepping up with his hands behind his back.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen. I'm glad you all could come. This party is to put all that stress over the past few days behind us, and start a new." Aki tried not to roll her eyes at this. "Have fun, listen to music, and dance with loved ones, I know I am." Akio sent a wink to Aki and the crowd ahed. Aki just smiled sweetly at Akio, but inside it just hurt.

"Please just sit back and relax tonight. Everything will be right tomorrow." Akio said and cheered erupted from the crowd. Aki wondered how he really had this much control, to do a stupid and useless speech yet have the whole room look up to him. Akio really did have some diplomatic talent, and that talent is the reason why Pain was there today. Aki smirked at Akio as he made his way over to her. A soft beat played in the background and Akio held his hand out to her. Aki took it and Akio pulled her into his arms. They danced so close that every time Akio would take a breath in or breath out Aki could feel the air on her cheek.

"I'm sorry if you're not having a good time love." Akio said as they danced. Aki smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, it would be the last dance they had together.

"I'm having a great time Akio. It's not completely bad." Aki said and glanced at Naruto who was still hidden by the shadows, but she could see the sadness in his eyes. Akio kissed her cheek lightly and Aki leaned into Akio even more at the affection.

"I'm glad you're not having a bad time." Akio whispered in her ear. "But I will make it up to you tonight." Aki felt that shiver run through her body every time he would talk in that sexy voice he could make.

"Hmm that would be great." Aki purred back to him. Akio smiled down at his love, but that smile slipped when explosions erupted from outside.

**One building collapsed.**

**Another explosion.**

**Another building down.**

**Third explosion.**

**Third building down.**

**Fourth explosion.**

And again another building tumbled into ruble. Akio was out of Aki's arms and at the window in a flash. Aki looked around to see Pain and the other Akatsuki member gone. She smirked as Akio, with wide eyes, ran over to her.

"What's going on? I thought you go rid of the trouble?" Akio asked, panic rising in his voice. Aki hugged him and whispered in his ear.

"Trouble, get rid of, hmm I guess I haven't done that part yet." Aki said and as she did this she slammed a kunai in his heart from the back. Akio's eyes widened even more, and blood came out of his mouth, dripping slightly on Aki's shoulder.

"Why… I thought…" Akio asked and Aki pulled away, her eyes emotionless, she wiped the blood off with the back of her glove.

"You thought you could use me is that right? Well I guess this proves it. Goodbye _love._" Aki whispered the last part and placed a kiss on his cheek before he sank to the ground. Aki was out of sight in a second and behind the stage where Naruto waited with Sasuke and Sakura. She didn't notice that Pain was still standing in the room and had seen the whole thing. A sly smile played over his face but was wiped away when his partner whispered something into his ear and they disappeared.

"Let's go." Aki said and disappeared behind a forgotten passageway. As much as she tried to show that she wasn't upset at killing another loved one, Naruto saw those tears that he hated to see in her eyes, the pain that he could feel radiating off of her. His fists tightened, but he followed her anyway along with Sasuke and Sakura who had also thought they had seen tears.

* * *

_**-Sad I know I know. Well I'm glad you have taken the time out of you busy day to read my story! I hope you review!!**_

_**Ja Ne-**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway!! **_

_**Warning: Slight OOC! An OC! Time lap! Innocent Itachi! Smart Naruto! Slight spoilers not much though. But there are spoilers, so if you haven't gotten to the new manga chapters then don't read till you do. Well you can but you might not understand where I'm starting off.**_

_**Pairings: SasuNaru, TachAki, LeeSaku, KibaHina, NejiTen, TemShika.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

They ran for what seemed like hours away from the Rain Country. Who knows following them, if anyone? No one was sure what happened after the killing of Akio. The small group of Nin's left before any action could take place. Aki wasn't sure if Pain had seen them or not. She wasn't really counting on him being there. Aki finally looked at her group and saw they were all pretty exhausted. She couldn't blame them; it must have been such a long day. Coming all the way here to the Rain country to help her, then whisked away to some fancy party, and then last but not least running at top speed out of there. Aki came to a halt, knowing they should rest until dawn since the sun had been set for a while now. No point in moving anymore, everyone else wouldn't be moving either since it was night.

"What's the matter Aki?" Naruto asked when he came to a halt next to her. Sasuke and Sakura stopped just behind them, Aki shook her head.

"Nothings wrong, I just think we should stop, it's been a long day." Aki said and looked around a little until Naruto tugged on her cloak. She looked at him and then to where he was pointing to. It was a cave, not big to be noticed unless you were looking for it, but not small either, it would fit the four of them. Aki nodded and motioned for Sasuke and Sakura to follow. They landed outside the entrance to the cave and peered inside. It had some dirt on the ground but the entrance was smaller then Aki had hoped. Naruto squeezed through quickly and a few seconds later he yelled back at them.

"Hey it's really big in here!" Naruto said and they looked at each other for a second before nodding and following Naruto in. In was a long cave and rounded off in the back with smooth rock that looked like it was turning into limestone. It had little limestone pieces at the stop that shinned slightly. Naruto had already made a fire, how? Aki couldn't figure out. They all sat around the fire for a seconds to get warm.

"Alright I'll take first watch, you guys get some sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow." Aki said and in return got three small nods. They all took off the bags that were hidden in one of the storage closets in the building off and pulled out sleeping blankets. A few minutes later Sasuke and Sakura were asleep, only Naruto stayed awake long enough for them to fall asleep first before he got up and crawled over to Aki.

"Hey, how you holding up?" Naruto asked as he sat beside her. Aki smiled at him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'll be fine, it hurts yeah, but it had to be done. I'm fine; knowing you're safe is all that matters." Aki said and kissed him lightly on his forehead. Naruto smiled sadly at her.

"You know you don't have to always try and keep me safe. I want you to be happy also, maybe with Itachi." Naruto hinted and Aki blushed and pushed him slightly, he smiled before continuing. "I can take care of myself. I'm going to be Hokage one day remember! I'm already an Anbu, even if none of them know it yet." Naruto said and looked to his sleeping companions. Aki smiled and ruffled his blonde hair.

"… I know I shouldn't worry about you too much. But you're my only support; I don't want to lose you too. But you should tell them one day." Aki said and Naruto ginned up at her again.

"I don't want to lose you either Aki! You're the first person who has even told me that they love me. But I'm not your only support you know, there are others." Naruto said with a sad smile. Aki smiled at him.

"Don't worry; I won't be the only one to say I love you." Aki said hugged him again while glancing at Sasuke's sleeping form then back to the blonde. Naruto hugged her back tightly trying to will the tears to go away. There was a hidden message in that sentence, but he didn't want to think about it… ever.

"Now go to sleep. Even the Hokage needs some rest. I'll be here when you wake up." Aki said when she released him and gave him another smile. Naruto nodded and went back to his sleeping mattress. Aki watched him with soft eyes as his breath evened out and the cave echoed with his soft snores.

"I love you Naruto. I always will." Aki spoke softly and looked to the flames of the fire and waited.

* * *

Someone was shaking her. She didn't want to get up… not yet. But they were reluctant, and soon she peeked her eyes open to look upon Aki who was looking at her. Sakura groaned and sat up while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She then turned to the smiling Aki and smiled back.

"Hi." Sakura said and Aki nodded then crawled back to the fire. Sakura followed her and sat next to her.

"It's you're watch but I want to talk to you about something." Aki said and Sakura frowned when she saw the sad look on the once smiling face.

"Go ahead." Sakura encouraged. Aki took a breath and looked at Sakura.

"What ever happens in the next few hours do me a favor." Aki asked and Sakura thought about it for a second before nodding. She couldn't say no to her really. This was the girl who had brought back Sasuke, and was the only family of Naruto's he had. Aki smiled sadly at her.

_But then why does it seem that I shouldn't go along. _Sakura wondered as she watched Aki shift her eyes to the flames once more.

"If something happens and I'm in danger. And Naruto or Sasuke goes to help me… don't let them go in after me." Aki said and Sakura raised and eyebrow.

"Why would I hold Naruto back from his only family? And as for Sasuke that'll be a little hard since I couldn't keep him from leaving the last time." Sakura said with sadness in her eyes and Aki sighed.

"Listen, I haven't told you the entire whole plan." Again Sakura raised an eyebrow as she listened.

"We're not going to go and stop a group of people. That's what Ellexys is doing." Aki said as she remembered the talk she had before the partly started with Ellexys.

_****_

* * *

Flash Back

* * *

"Ellexys? Come in." Aki said into her bracelet. A second later Ellexys's voice came in.

"_What is it? Did something happen?" _

"No nothing happened. Well nothing bad. But I know where the hideout is."

"_Really that's great! So what do you want to do now?"_

"I want you to go and intercept the group of solders. Take the leaf Nin right now, make Jiraiya tell them when to start. I want you and the Leaf Nin to go and intercept them"

"_Aki I understand what you're saying…but are you sure you want to do this now? You know it could kill you." _

"Ell, I'm sorry but I have to. Will you do as I ask?" There was a pause before her headset clicked to life again.

"_Of course, but as long as you're sure. We'll move out now." _

"Good. Oh and Ell?"

"_Yeah Aki?"_

"In case this is the last time I talk to you. Thanks for everything and goodb-"

"_Don't you dare say goodbye, because this isn't the last time we are going to talk to each other! But you're welcome." _The line went dead and Aki smiled sadly before walking on again.

__

**

* * *

End Flash Back

* * *

**

"Then where are we going?" Sakura asked. Aki sighed again, she didn't want to tell her the whole plan because she would tell Naruto and then it wouldn't happen.

"We are going… to the Akatsuki base to blow it up." Aki said and Sakura gasped and looked at Aki as if she was crazy. Aki smiled evilly at her.

"Oh Sakura I guess Naruto hadn't told you. I have a grudge against Akatsuki and I love to blow things up. Well it so happens that the demon that's sealed inside of me knows how to blow up the thing that sucks the Bijuu out of the Jinchuurki. And I know where they are keeping it." Aki said.

"You're a Jinchuurki also?" Sakura questioned and Aki nodded. Sakura shook her head at Aki.

"Why lie to us though about the plan?" Sakura asked and Aki sighed.

"Well it wasn't until before the party started that I found out where it was. So I needed to make sure the plan went great and didn't risk telling you. I know I should have told you guys after, but I wasn't sure if it was safe to stop yet or no." Aki said and Sakura nodded.

"Okay now why would you be in danger?" Sakura asked and Aki sighed once again.

"I'm not saying I will be, but promise me that if I am in danger and Naruto wants to risk his life by saving me. Stop him." Aki put it simply. Sakura looked at Aki for a second before nodding. Aki smiled at her.

"And help Sasuke and Naruto out." Aki said and Sakura looked at her with glee in her eyes.

"Of course." Sakura asked and Aki laughed at her.

"Guess it's not hard to see huh, but I can tell you were slightly jealous as well." Aki said and Sakura blushed even more.

"It's okay I can tell you think of him as a brother more now then you use to." Aki said and when Sakura nodded not wanting to say anything else Aki walked over and crawled into her sleeping bag. Sakura watched her breath even out before she sighed and looked to Naruto who was still snoring softly.

"Aki what are you going to do?" Sakura asked in a whisper but knew no answer would come. She settled for watching Naruto sleep like she had done so many times over the years. It was true she use to like Naruto, but as they grew up together that like turned into something different. She pretended to be in love with Sasuke because that's who everyone else liked. If she had told someone she liked the number one knucklehead ninja Naruto, who was also, for some unknown reason that Sakura didn't know at the time, was hated by almost every villager, that she liked him, she wasn't sure what would happen. She knew her parents wouldn't approve since they were against her even being paired with him in the first place. Sakura knew that Hinata was right; Naruto was powerful and would achieve greatness.

Her parents would have thought the demon, known as Naruto, had possessed her or something stupid like that. But Sakura knew everyone was wrong about Naruto, he wasn't a demon, and he wasn't Kyuubi. He was Naruto a smart, caring, and loyal ninja who loves his village and friends, someone who would give his life for them in a second. Naruto would make the perfect Hokage, he might even be better then all the other Hokage's from the past. But now she felt a different feeling for him, a sisterly feeling. She guessed that like she had felt was just friendship and it turned deeper and now Sakura felt as if they were really family. She sighed once again and waited for her shift to be over.

* * *

Man there was that shaking again. It was constant, and didn't seem like it was going to give up. Green eyes fluttered open to see Naruto smiling down at her. Sakura looked around to see everyone had already gotten up and started to pack their things away. Aki and she made eye contact and she nodded to her. Sakura nodded back and started to pack her stuff up. Aki wasn't in that annoying dress she had to run in all night yesterday. No, she was wearing the same outfit she had on when she showed up at her base earlier yesterday. Except one thing, she had two daggers on her sides; they were both the same, golden handled with a silver blade. On the handle of one was the Uchiha fan, the other had the Uzumaki swirl. Sakura was sure they had each symbol on the other side of the handle as well.

Sakura then looked to Sasuke and Naruto who were still packing, well Sasuke was, and Naruto looked done, just helping Sasuke pack and some of his stuff. _Has she told them yet? Will she tell them? If it might endanger her, then Naruto won't go for it. Will Sasuke? _Thoughts flooded into her mind as she finished packing her stuff into her bag and slid it on her shoulder.

"Guys I have to tell you something." Aki stated and Sakura looked at her and slid her bag off once again. _Is she really going to tell them? _Naruto and Sasuke looked to each other with raised eyebrows. Then to Aki who was leaning against the limestone wall. They then sat down and looked to the Uzumaki/Uchiha. Sakura sat down as well. Aki sighed and looked away from them as she thought.

"I lied to you guys." Aki started and Sasuke raised his eyebrow even more and Naruto looked stunned.

"Why and about what?" Naruto asked. Aki turned to him and smiled.

"I didn't mean to lie to you really. We're not going to stop a group of solders that's what Ellexys is doing now." Aki said. _She's really going to tell them! _Sakura thought.

"So what are we doing then?" Sasuke asked. Aki glanced at him then back to Naruto.

"We are heading to Akatsuki's base where they keep the Bijuu's souls." Naruto gasped somewhat and Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes.

"You do know what you're saying right? We could be killed and Naruto could be kidnapped!" Sasuke said and stood up. Aki turned to him her eyes narrowed.

"You don't think I know that? Really, I'm not stupid Sasuke! But I also know that with all of us they won't stand a chance. Ellexys is also going to show up as well, she should have already stopped them. She's going to meet us there." Aki said and Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"And what exactly are we doing there? Your not seriously going there to kill off the Akatsuki are you?" Sasuke asked and Aki shook her head.

"No, I'm going to blow up the statue that holds the Bijuu." Aki said.

"You can't that would unleash them into the world again though." Naruto said and stood up as well. Aki looked at him, hurt clearly in her eyes.

"Not all of them are evil you know Naruto. You should know, Kyuubi isn't that bad if you really think about it. Besides Mao is going to send them back to their homes, where they can't harm anyone afterwards, unless summoned." Aki said and they all nodded.

"So you can really end it all." Naruto asked and Aki smiled at him before nodding. Naruto walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug, Aki hugged him back.

_Don't forget me Naruto. Please don't. _

**He wouldn't forget you. **Aki stopped hugging him and Naruto looked confused. Aki mouth Mao and he nodded and went back to packing stuff up.

_So, where are you?_

**Ellexys and I are heading over now. When will you guys be there?**

_We're only an hour away. Be careful if you get there before us._

**Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. But Jiraiya didn't come with us. He stayed behind.**

_To do what?_

**I'm not sure, I think Pain found him. Seems that they know each other somehow.**

_I hope he'll be okay fighting against him. But at least I won't have to worry about Pain getting in my way._

**Again don't worry, he will be fine. **

_Yeah I guess. Alright we'll be there as soon as we can._

**Good, hurry.**

Aki didn't answer her back and just looked to the three people who were all ready and just waiting on her to finish the conversation.

"There on their way, they're probably beat us there. Let's go." Aki said and climbed out of the cave. The three looked to each other slightly unsure but then with a nod from Naruto they all climbed out and followed Aki into the trees once again.

Sasuke kept an eye on Aki the whole time. He didn't know why, he felt that she wasn't telling them everything. But he couldn't find it in himself to ask her, at least not in front of the others. Sasuke locked eyes with Aki as she slowed to a stop, he could see worry and guilt in them, even if she tried to cover it up, she was much like Naruto. Naruto and Sakura stopping right behind them.

"Stay low, and hide your chakra." Aki said not looking away from Sasuke. He let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding when she looked away and jumped off the tree and onto another. Naruto following her, then Sakura, Sasuke caught up with Sakura quickly. She looked uneasy for some reason as well. Sasuke smirked, _maybe she knows something?_ He thought.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked and Sakura looked to him and nodded.

"Fine, you?" Sakura asked and Sasuke nodded back to her. They glanced at each other once again.

"You think she's hiding something from us?" Sasuke asked and again Sakura nodded.

"I'm sure of it." Sakura said and Sasuke raised and eyebrow at her.

"Why?" Sakura sighed slightly and looked up to Aki who didn't seem to notice them talking.

"She told me to hold Naruto back if she gets into danger." Sakura said not wanting to tell him that she told her to hold him back as well, Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"So she's going to get herself into danger then?" Sasuke asked and Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know, all she told me was to promise to hold him back no matter what." Sakura said and Sasuke shook his head.

"If Naruto really wanted to go somewhere not even I could hold that boy back." Sasuke said and Sakura nodded.

"I know but she made me promise, and she cornered me pretty much, what else was I supposed to say?" Sakura asked and Sasuke frowned.

"Just what is she up to?" Sasuke asked.

"I was thinking about that all night long, I think it has to deal with blowing up the stone thing that holds the Bijuu in it." Sakura said and Sasuke frowned even more.

"Could be, guess we're just going to have to wait and see." Sasuke said and Sakura nodded.

"I just hope we're not too late." Sakura said and Sasuke nodded, he picked up his speed and came up right next to Naruto. Sakura also picked up her speed and was behind them. Then Aki started to slow down as they neared a small cave. In front of the cave were two men that stood with the black and red cloaks on. The small group stopped right before the tree line hoping they hadn't noticed them yet. Aki pulled two Kunai out in each hand as she activated her Sharingan, Sasuke right behind her. Sakura pulled her gloves on tight, and Naruto pulled a Kunai in one hand.

"Naruto and Sakura take the two down, Sasuke and I will go in and take on anyone inside. Pain won't be here so his partner won't be either. So this should be fairly easy." Aki said and they all nodded. It was a second before Naruto and Sakura walked out into the clearing. The two Akatsuki members looked fully startled at the sudden appearance. Naruto scratched the back of his head in a nervous act.

"We seem to be lost, mind telling us some directions?" Naruto called and they stepped forward a few steps. The Akatsuki looked them both over before smirking and disappearing and then reappearing behind them. Both having a Kunai pressed against the Konoha Nin's neck.

"Oh and we were trying to be nice too." Naruto said and smiled over at Sakura who smiled back to the blonde. The two Akatsuki smirked and slit their throats only to go wide eyed as they disappeared in a puff of smock. It was then that they noticed the two figures sneaking into the cave; they turned and smirked at the Akatsuki before darting inside. The Akatsuki members went to follow when Naruto and Sakura appeared in front of them. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and gave them a pout.

"Forget about us?" Naruto said with a hint of hurt in his voice. Sakura smirked as the shocked expression on the two Akatsuki. She flexed her hands as she stretched out the material of her special gloves.

"Oi, Naruto, let's get this over with." Sakura said and Naruto nodded. The Akatsuki smirked and drew their weapons out. One had a large sword the other only one dagger in his hand. Both were males and looked exactly alike. _Twins_ Naruto assumed as he studied them over. They couldn't be any older then eighteen, their eyes held emotions that came towards Naruto in numbers. They had dirty blonde hair that was short, almost bald, but hair was still visible. Their eyes were both two different colors, their left blue and the other green. Their cloaks covered their lower half of their mouth. Each the same accept the weapons they held. They probably had different techniques as well, but that was to be found out later.

"Think this will be entertaining Ken?" The left one said. The other shrugged.

"Eh, I'm not sure Kia. They just look like two kids to me." The other known as Ken said. Naruto growled at them, even Sakura seemed pissed at the kid comment. Ken smirked.

"Oh it seems I hit a nerve on that one eh Kia?" Ken laughed Kia joining in.

"But you're right, they do look weak." Kia said with a laugh as he took a fighting stance, Ken also mimicking his movement. Sakura fisted together her hands and took on a fighting stance as well. Naruto looked pissed, his whisker marks darkening slightly but not by much.

"You'll pay for underestimating us bastards!" Naruto growled out.

"Naruto, calm down." Sakura insisted. That made the Akatsuki members stop everything and looked with wide eyes at Naruto.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki?" Ken asked stuttering slightly. Naruto smirked.

"Yeah, what of it?" Naruto said and watched as Ken and Kia looked at each other for a split second, before smiling evilly, then looking back to the two leaf Ninjas.

"You made a big mistake coming to the place of your death boy." Kia said and advanced, Ken not far behind. Naruto smirked, _Oh this'll be fun!_ He thought as he formed hand seals together.

* * *

"You think they will be okay?" Sasuke asked quietly as they ran through the cave like tunnel. Aki nodded.

"They will be fine. Ken and Kia aren't very much of a match really. Their mostly all talk, they do have some good techniques but nothing Sakura or Naruto can't handle." Aki reassured him. Sasuke nodded, taking her word on it.

"Now us, I'm not too sure. I don't know what enemies are in here, if any. So be careful, if there isn't any enemies I want you to go back out, it'll save me chakra if you leave without me having to transport you out." Aki explained as they rounded a corner. Sasuke looked at her.

"What are you planning Aki?" Sasuke asked and Aki glanced at him and then slowed their pace to a steady jog. She was sure no one was behind them, and she didn't want to just run into something.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Aki asked innocently. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't play me Aki, I can tell you are up to something. You're just like Naruto; you have that guilt look on your face then try to cover it up with those stupid smiles." Sasuke said and Aki looked at him.

"Sasuke smiles aren't stupid it's what kept me alive all these years. I'm faintly surprised you noticed in such a short time. You truly are a genius like they say; no wonder Orochimaru wanted you so badly." Aki said.

"Stop changing the subject Aki." Sasuke said then added. "I'm no genius; if I was I would have been able to tell that Itachi hadn't killed them." Aki sighed.

"It's not your fault, you were young. Everyone develops at their own pace, those who have to work for their greatness become better in skill; those who don't have to work can only go so far before they either get to their full potential or cry about having to work for it." Aki said.

"That's an odd way to put it, but your still changing the subject, what are you hiding from us?" Sasuke asked. Aki again sighed but she couldn't help but smile at him.

"I might not make it out of here alive alright." Aki said and Sasuke stopped, Aki having to stop as well. She turned to see the emotions running in the Uchiha's eyes.

"What do you mean not make it alive?" Sasuke asked. Aki sighed.

"The jutsu that I'm going to use to blow up that thing might kill me. Might kill me, Mao isn't sure on that part. She said she's going to try and find a way to stop it from killing me, but as far as I know she hasn't yet." Aki admitted. She knew he was going to ask, they were already in so he couldn't stop it from happening. All he can do is try and force her back out of the cave, which wasn't likely to happen.

"But why kill yourself?" Sasuke asked.

"To keep Naruto and the other Jinchuurki safe." Aki said and Sasuke walked up to her.

"You think Naruto would want you to die? To leave him all alone again?" Sasuke asked starting to get pissed off with the girl's logic.

**Hey Aki we're here, I'm coming back into your body now. **Mao said unaware of the situation taking place.

_Alright. _Aki quickly responded as she glared at the pissed Uchiha in front of her.

"Naruto won't be alone; he has Sakura, everyone else that likes him back at the village, and lastly you. He also has the village, even if they hate him. He has everyone that cares about him. He's made it far, and I know me dieing isn't going to help him, but at least I know he's safe." Aki growled at him. Sasuke shook his head.

"You're his only family he has left! Don't you understand that you leaving could mean the world ending for him? Besides think about the others who care about you." Sasuke yelled at her. Aki rubbed her temples.

"Sasuke I know what it means, but as long as Naruto is safe then I can die peacefully. All my life he has helped me through so much without even knowing it, I can't just not pay him back. Besides I won't die that easily, I believe Mao will do everything she can to keep me alive, I'm not going to die." Aki said and started on again, Sasuke following quickly.

"But how can you be sure?" Sasuke asked when he caught up with her.

"Because I don't believe I am meant to die yet. Everyone has a time of death, death is something that can't be helped, and we all die whether we want to or not. It's unstoppable, and unpredictable. If I'm meant to die now then I will, if not then I won't, that's what I believe." Aki said and slowed down as they came into an opening. Sasuke gasped as he looked over the statue of the nine closed eyes, the large head with its mouth wide open, and the two hands sticking out from the ground.

"What… what is that thing?" Sasuke asked as he looked it over once more.

"That Uchiha Sasuke is revolution." Came a dark voice to their left. Sasuke turned, a Kunai in his hand already; Aki had become tense as she turned as well. They took a step back as a figure stepped out of the shadows. His Akatsuki cloak showing first, then his face, well mask. It was orange that swirled and only one eye was visible. He had wacky hair in the back. Sasuke noticed that Aki gripped her right dagger until her knuckles turned white. He then looked to the man once again. _Who is this guy?_ He wondered, not knowing his question would be answered soon.

"_Tobi._" Aki hissed at him and a deep chuckle echoed through the large cave. He then clasped his hands together.

"You know me, great! Now can you be so kind to tell me your name?" He explained.

"I wouldn't expect you to know who I am. I'm not of importance to your plans, but I sure as hell am now. You can call me Uchiha Aki." Aki said and Sasuke looked back at her. He hadn't heard her use Uchiha as her last name, neither with Uzumaki as well, but it was odd to hear his last name on hers. Tobi tilted his head slightly.

"Oh is that so? I thought only males survived the massacre?" Tobi asked with a slightly chuckle as he talked about the massacre. Sasuke tensed and his grip on the Kunai in his hand tightened. Then Tobi stood straight up and clasped his hands together again.

"So the Uchiha Sasuke had finally found himself a girl and married huh? And here I thought you were gay!" Tobi said and laughed at his own joke. Sasuke blushed and coughed slightly. Aki was starting to get pissed with his care free attitude with them.

"We're not married you idiot!" Aki sneered at him; Tobi stopped laughing and looked at her, well at least the best he could with his mask.

"Oh so not Sasuke… then Itachi maybe?" Tobi asked as he took a step forward. Aki growled.

"I'm not married to an Uchiha, bastard! I'm your fucking sister!" Aki hissed out and Tobi stopped dead in his tracts. Sasuke went wide eyed and looked the leader of Akatsuki over then looked to Aki. Tobi then stepped back.

"I have no sister." Tobi said in a low voice.

"Not when you were alive, or at least when Obito was alive." Aki said and Tobi stopped once again and glared at her. Even though she couldn't see his glare she could tell he was.

"I'm not Obito, sorry kid but you have the wrong guy." Tobi said and Aki shook her head.

"No you're not; you're just the evil sprit of Uchiha Madara that possessed my dear brother." Aki said. Tobi laughed, while Sasuke tried to think about where he had heard that name before.

"You could call me evil all you want but you know what I'm doing is for the sake of the world." Tobi said, Aki laughed slightly.

"You think you can handle the Bijuu? Well your wrong, no one but their maker can control them, and sometime not even her anymore!" Aki yelled and Sasuke was getting the feeling he was missing something here.

"Her?" Both Sasuke and Tobi asked. Aki sighed and closed her eyes, in a split second there was a white fog and out stepped Mao from Aki's body. Her white hair blowing from no wide at all. She turned her fangs bearing at Tobi, and her eyes narrowed and turned black as night with a clear slit in the middle. Her whiskers were more pronounced then they usually were and stuck out more. She had her claws out and they twisted her black dress. Her white ears were pushed forward and you could clearly see the glare on the girls face.

"That'd be me, Maokio the demon cat. At least this form is of a cat I have others, this one is just my favorite." Mao said with a growl and Tobi stepped back a few steps from the chakra imitating off the demon. Sasuke even felt the intent to kill but Aki slipped a hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze before letting go. He looked to her and she merely nodded.

"You're lucky _Tobi _that I had Sasuke come in with me instead of Kyuubi." Aki said and Tobi laughed. Sasuke then remembered that Kyuubi had said something about Uchiha Madara before.

"So the Nine Tails came to me instead. But just who is Maokio?" Tobi asked eyeing the demon up. "I've never heard of her before." Aki took a few steps back to allow Mao step up. Aki had taken Sasuke's wrist as well and pulled him. She then whispered.

"Let Mao handle him for now, I want you to go back out, I need to start setting up here." Aki said and Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm not letting you do this Aki; you can't kill your self." Sasuke said and Aki sighed, while forming a few hand signs as they watched Mao and Tobi circle each other.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, tell Itachi that I do care for him but I want Naruto safe. Tell Naruto that I love him and always will." Aki said and finished the signs. Sasuke didn't have time to react as he felt his body being pulled away and everything around him changing. He found himself in the middle of the forest they had just run through, no one around him.

"Damn it!" Sasuke shouted and started towards the cave at full speed, hoping he wouldn't be too late.

* * *

**Hurry up Aki. **Mao warned her as Aki took off towards the statue. **I don't want to waste chakra on this guy. **

_Right, will do. _Aki replied as she stopped in front of the open mouthed head. She took a deep breath and relaxed, then without opening her eyes she starting forming signs of a forbidden jutsu. Tobi realizing that they were going to do something came forward towards her only to be hit backwards, blood coming out of the wound on his chest.

"Nope can't let you do that." Mao mocked and advanced on him, her claws to her sides ready for attack. Tobi tensed and pulled two Kunai to stop the razor claws. He had to do something fast, for some reason he couldn't use his Sharingan on this demon/girl. No of his tricks worked.

"You've been messing with my children for far too long." Mao hissed and hit him backwards causing him to hit the wall; he couched blood coming from out of his mask.

**Damn it Aki hurry! I'm already using most of my Chakra to keep him at bay! **Aki growled.

_I'm almost done stop yelling. You can come back into my body now; he won't be able to come near me now. _Aki said and Mao smirked at Tobi who stopped wondering what was going on. She then disappeared in the same fog. Tobi looked around franticly, then when he didn't see the demon he ran towards Aki only to be pushed away by the force of Chakra she was compressing.

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Tobi sneered, he watched as the energy formed and he knew it was too late, admitting defeat he began forming the transportation seals. In a matter of seconds Tobi was gone and running full speed away from the damned cave that would explode any second.

Sasuke felt someone appear behind him but didn't matter when they didn't come after him but ran away. He pushed forward even more and came into the clearing. Ellexys and the rest of Konoha Nin was there, Ken and Kia lay defeated. Sakura and Ellexys were far away from Naruto who was picking Sai off the ground. He then turned to see Sasuke and confusion went through his face.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked and Sasuke kept running towards him, shouting but he was still too far away. Ellexys's eyes became wide and she yelled.

"Everyone move away from the cave now! As far and fast as you can!" Ellexys yelled and picked up Kia's body and tossed it to Kiba who took off, everyone equally confused followed her example without questions except Ellexys, Sakura, and Naruto. Sasuke came in front of Naruto, worry in his eyes.

"Aki's going to kill herself!" Sasuke said and Naruto's eyes became wide and he took off into the cave Sasuke following. Sakura went to follow but Ellexys grabbed her and pulled her away.

"No I have to…" Sakura went to say but Ellexys had pulled her away and they had already met the tree line.

"Sakura let them go, maybe they can do something. Itachi and I don't want to lose Aki." Ellexys said and Sakura looked sad but followed anyway.

* * *

The chakra was whipping around, Aki she could feel the power, it hurt. She formed the last seal before letting it loose; she heard the explosion and fell backwards. She could feel Mao doing something, but didn't know what, as her mind became fuzzy and she started to black out. She could hear her name faintly being called but couldn't figure out who it was that was calling her as her mind became even more fuzzy.

"Sasuke take care of Naruto, Naruto live out your goals. Ellexys find love and live with no regrets. Itachi… I think I may have been able to love you. I'm sorry everyone." Aki whispered out loud as she felt her conscious slip into darkness. She closed her blue eyes as Mao wrapped her tails around Aki's body, and released her chakra forming a protective circle around them. She could feel her last child doing the same thing and she knew that no one had held Naruto back. But she also knew that something was going to happen.

* * *

"Aki." Naruto whispered as he ran through the halls of the cave, Sasuke was right beside him not giving up in speed. It was then that they felt the whole cave shake as an explosion erupted off in front of them.

"AKI!!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke tackled him to the ground and covered the blonde's body up with his own, as he saw the explosion coming towards them. Naruto tried to move out of his grip but Sasuke help him, tears coming to his eyes as he heard Naruto shout and tears dripping off them. Sasuke closed his black eyes and laid his head on Naruto's back feeling the heat coming towards them, the pain already upon them. Naruto looked to Sasuke and yelled him name trying to get a response; Sasuke looked to Naruto and smiled weakly at him.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered and closed his eyes, going to the familiar cage, still crying. The worried and sad blue eyes looked into the eyes of the demon sealed inside of him.

"Don't let them die Kyuubi! Don't let Aki and Mao die! Don't let Sasuke die I worked to hard to him back! Please save them do something!" Naruto said, he didn't hear Kyuubi's answer but he felt the chakra forming around both him and Sasuke as he too lost consciousness. It was Sasuke who felt the heat of the red Chakra forming around them and pushing against the explosion and Mao's chakra. That was when the pain was too much to handle and Sasuke slipped into the darkness of his mind not knowing what would happen.

* * *

When both Chakras' of the two demons hit each other there was a second explosion that spread a mix of red and black light that enveloped the world in seconds. Then died away slowly pulling everything back.

* * *

_**If I could draw that explosion would have been so cool to do! Hopefully you all have a good imagination and can image what that would look like! Anyways, third chapter up hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review and read on!**_


	4. Chatper 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway!!! I do own Aki and Ellexys though, their mine all mine!!! Lol**_

_**Warnings: Time rip thing so beware of head ache lol. Yaoi for later chapters, bad lang, smart Naruto, innocent Itachi ext. Slight OOC and OC**_

_**Pairings: SasuNaru, ItachiAki, LeeSaku, GaaEll, KibaHina, SaiShin, ChoIno, KakaIru! Ext. **_

_**

* * *

**_

"Naruto get up!" Yelled an angry voice from the blackness of the blondes mind. He was being shaken now, pushed, man whoever it was waking the boy wasn't in a good mood.

"Naruto damn it get the hell up!" Yelled that voice again before he kicked the poor boy out of his bed and onto the ground, the very cold, and very hard ground. Naruto groaned in pain before pulling himself into a sitting position and rubbing his eyes from the sleep build up. He then jumped to his feet and glared at the younger Uchiha standing beside his bed; Naruto pointed a finger at him and shook it.

"What the hell was that for bastard!!!? Damn it that hurt!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Tell me what you remember last dobe." Sasuke asked and then Naruto stopped and looked around the room. He was back at his apartment, the crappy one that still had ramen containers all over the place, and the graffiti on the walls. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what Sasuke meant.

"I don't understand. Why are we back in Konoha? We were going to die in that explosion and Aki…" Naruto looked franticly around. "Where's Aki?" Sasuke shook his head and sat down on the bed, his short bangs falling into his face. Man did he hate having his bangs this short.

"I don't know dobe, but take a look at us before you go jumping to conclusions." Sasuke said in under defeat, he had been trying to figure this out since he woke up in his old bedroom as well. Naruto looked at Sasuke with wide eyes as he saw the twelve year old boy sitting on his bed with a tired look. The shortness of his hair, it was still pretty duck butt shape in the back, not like it was before, it was flatter in the back. He had on his black shorts with the turtle neck like blue shirt that held the Uchiha crest on the back. But he was still taller then the blonde, like always.

Naruto then checked his own figure and realized he too was only twelve years old again. He had on his black and white pajamas with the penguin sleeping cap on his head. The blonde Uzumaki slumped down to the ground.

"But how?" Naruto asked in wonder. Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't know I have been trying to figure it out but nothing coming up. Then I thought that if I remembered then you should too since you were right there. So I came over here." Sasuke said and Naruto sighed.

"So somehow we… we went back in time?" Naruto asked in under confusion. He didn't think time travel was even possible, the elders had stopped all research on time travel before the forth died as far as Naruto could remember. So then how were they back four years.

"Looks that way." Sasuke said and Naruto lost it.

"It can't be, the elders gave up on time travel saying it was impossible a long time ago. When I went into Anbu training I had asked if it was possible but they said it wasn't. I don't understand how did we get here, but the real question is how do we get back?" Naruto said and Sasuke stared at Naruto like he was crazy.

"Anbu training?" Sasuke asked and Naruto grinned up at him and scratched his neck in that annoying but cute nervous act of his.

"Yeah, while you were gone I went training with that pervert of a master of mine." Naruto said and Sasuke shook his head.

"How, I mean you were still a genin." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed slightly.

"It seems that Tsunade-baachan had promoted me without the elders consent. I was moved to Jounin skipping right over Chuunin and Jiraiya was my Anbu teacher. She told me I showed great whatever it is during the Chuunin exams. It seemed wrong but I could get access on anything I wanted and I think that's what Tsunade wanted." Naruto said then rubbed at his temples.

"But still it makes no sense how could… Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted, that making Sasuke jump from his spot then frown at the blonde.

"What about Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked and Naruto sighed.

"I asked Kyuubi for help, it could be possible that the chakra coming off of Kyuubi intercepted with the chakra off of the explosion causing a time rip and sending us back. But then we wouldn't have our memory because Kyuubi would be sleeping it off, not being able to give us our memory until years later." Naruto said and Sasuke sighed.

"She did sleep it off, we were sent back to the day we were born, and from then until now that fox was sleeping and gaining her energy back." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded but then frowned.

"But to send us all the way back like that there would have had to be another chakra bust as well." Naruto said.

"…Mao, she protected Aki the same way Kyuubi protected us, sending everything back. Causing the time rip to go further back. Before I blacked out I remember seeing some type of black Chakra, which I'm not thinking was Mao's since she's The demon and all." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

"Seems like the three explosions sent us back in time." Naruto said.

"But I thought it wasn't possible to time travel." Sasuke asked with a frown. Naruto shook his head as he thought.

"Well there could be its just humans aren't able to do it because it needs amazing chakra control and a large amount of chakra to do it. So the elders stopped all research on it." Naruto said.

"Like the Bijuu?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah just like the Bijuu." Naruto said and Sasuke sighed.

"So what now?" Sasuke asked and Naruto frowned.

"Well since I don't know how to get us back, and I don't think you can unless you've got some hidden time traveling Jutsu somewhere. I'm guessing we just live out this life… again." Naruto said and Sasuke groaned.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that." Sasuke said and fell back on Naruto's stiff bed; another groan came from Sasuke as he felt the bed.

"Damn Naruto your bed is like sleeping on bricks. It's worse then sleeping outside." Sasuke said but didn't move. Naruto laughed and stood, he then walked over to the calendar.

"So we're back to… damn tomorrow is the day we get teamed up for genin." Naruto said and Sasuke sat up.

"So what do we do? Tell someone or live this life out just like the last?" Sasuke asked and Naruto turned around and looked at him.

"Neither." Naruto announced and Sasuke frowned at him so the blonde kept going. "We're not going to tell anyone because then they would think we were crazy, or lock us away and test on us to see how we did it. And I'm not going to live the same life, there are some many things we can avoid and save so many people. We know what's going to happen so why not take advantage of it?" Sasuke nodded.

"Like Haku, and the Third, then there is Orochimaru we have to worry about because I haven't killed him… yet." Sasuke added. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah Haku and the Third, and don't worry that bastard Orochimaru is going to die a very painful. Death." Naruto said his eyes narrowing on a spot of his crappy wall. Sasuke nodded.

"So what are we going to do with Orochimaru? Do you want me to leave with him-" Sasuke went to ask but was tackled to the bed and pinned, an angry blonde over him.

"Of course not Teme, why would I want you to go with that guy again? I just got you back." Naruto sneered at him and Sasuke blushed at the position, although it was off slightly. Sasuke smirked and flipped them over with slightly difficult might I add, but did it just the same.

"I was just asking dobe, not like I want to go live with that snake for two years and leave you alone again, nor do I want to get beat up by Aki again, man she has a good left hook. I'm slightly afraid of what she would do if she knew I remembered and did it on propose." Sasuke chuckled slightly at the blush on Naruto face. Sasuke let go of Naruto's arms and sat up on his stomach.

"But we need a plan, I'm sure I can hold my anger back if I see that man again, but what about you?" Sasuke asked and Naruto looked away.

"I'm not sure, I get way too emotional, it amazed me when Jiraiya told me he was training me for Anbu, since they have to be all emotionless and all." Naruto said Sasuke nodded knowing the blonde well.

"Let's make a deal then." Sasuke said and Naruto looked at him, the blush still on his face.

"Okay." Naruto said.

"If I get too pissed off and go to do something stupid you have to calm me down before someone gets suspicious, and I'll do it for you." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

"But what if we both get pissed off and go to do something stupid?" Naruto asked and Sasuke shrugged.

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen. Besides we have what a year or a half to work on that until we meet up with Orochimaru." Sasuke said as he tried to remember.

"Yeah and Kabuto… man that guy pisses me off just thinking about him and what he did." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"But then what about Haku?" Naruto asked and Sasuke shrugged.

"We only have a few weeks before we have to get that mission. We have to at least play the script out until that mission. If we don't get that mission then we might not be able to save Haku and Zabuza, they could become good allies later on." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

"So we just have to play this life out while changing it at the same time? Hump sounds easy." Naruto said Sasuke chuckled slightly at him and Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, then eyes widening in a mocking gesture.

"Wait is Sasuke Uchiha laughing? And… and smiling? Oh god it's the end of the world!" Naruto teased and Sasuke rolled his eyes at him.

"It's not the end of the world dobe, I smile on occasions." Sasuke said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really and what occasion would that be today? I mean if you haven't noticed we're back four years, with no return." Naruto asked and Sasuke sighed.

"I'm back for one, I found out Itachi isn't evil and didn't kill the clan, even if we're back to being twelve again I'm glad I'm not the only one who remembers. I think I would go crazy if I was the only one who remembered the past… or future." Sasuke said and Naruto blushed. Sasuke smirked at him.

"But we have to be careful so no one gets suspicious of us." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

"We should also help Sakura be more self confident." Naruto said and Sasuke groaned, Naruto raised an eyebrow at him as he rolled off of the blonde and leaned against the wall.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked and Sasuke groaned again.

"Fan girls." Sasuke shuddered as did the blonde.

"Yeah Sakura will be all fan girlish now." Naruto said and sat with his legs over top of the ravens, who didn't seem to mind, as he pulled his arms behind his head and looked to the Uchiha at the other end.

"That's just something I'm seriously going to hate." Sasuke said and Naruto pouted.

"You? I hate being stuck back in my twelve year old body! Do you know how hard I worked to get that body? Now I have to do it again? This sucks!" Naruto complained and Sasuke chuckled at him, then a thought hit him.

"Hey do you think we can still do our jutsus?" Sasuke asked and Naruto shrugged.

"I would figure we can since we know how to, but own body may not be able to keep up with them." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded.

"We should try it out tomorrow." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded back then looked to the Uchiha.

"Can you still do your Sharingan?" Naruto asked, Sasuke shrugged before closing his eyes and concentrating, when he opened them the Sharingan and all it's glory were then instead of his normal intoxicating midnight eyes. Naruto nodded before Sasuke let it go, Naruto looked at him for a second before glancing out the window then back at him.

"Just what time is it?" Naruto asked and Sasuke shrugged.

"I woke up at one; came over an hour later, we've been talking for a little while now so I'll say maybe around three in the morning." Sasuke answered and Naruto hit him with a pillow in the face.

"You woke me up at three in the morning! Are you freak'n crazy?" Naruto half yelled now afraid his neighbors were going to hear him. Sasuke chuckled again.

"Yeah well your lucky I didn't wake you up at one, I stayed awake trying to figure it out for an hour before coming over here and waking you up at two." Sasuke said and Naruto pouted at him.

"Still could have waited till day break ya know." Naruto said and Sasuke looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Are you crazy? I wake up in the Uchiha manner, in my twelve year old body. Yeah sure I could have waited till day break to come over and see what the fuck is going on." Sasuke said with sarcasms laced in his voice. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Okay fine, hey do you really live in the Uchiha manner?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded.

"Doesn't it get lonely, or feel weird living there?" Naruto asked and Sasuke just shrugged.

"I was so held up with revenge on my brother to notice. Although now that you say something it does have a lonely feeling." Sasuke said.

"Hey remember when you were explaining to me how Aki was an Uchiha?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded.

"Then you know who your mother was?" Sasuke asked and again Naruto nodded.

"I know who both my parents are." Naruto said and Sasuke raised and eyebrow at him.

"My mother was a shinobi from the Whirlpool country. Jiraiya says I'm like her more because she's was tomboyish. But he said I look more like my father then my mother. She died after giving birth to me." Naruto said sadly.

"Then my dad took me and sealed Kyuubi inside of me, giving his life up in return for saving the village." Naruto said and Sasuke thought for a second before his eyes became wide.

"Then you're the fourth's son?" Sasuke asked in disbelief, he had also thought that Naruto looked so much like the fourth but never really put to much thought in it. Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, I'm the fourth's son." Naruto said proudly but there was so much sadness in that statement at the same time.

"Then why not tell the villagers that? I mean they wouldn't be so horrible to you if they knew." Sasuke insisted Naruto just shook his head.

"No they would hate me even more. They already call me Kyuubi, then they would say I killed my father as well, it would be a thousand times worse." Naruto said sadly and Sasuke crawled over to him and pulled him into a hug. Naruto's eyes became wide before hugging back.

"Hey I'm here now. I'm the Uchiha genus as the villagers say. There's no way I'll let them treat you like that anymore. I'll kick anyone's ass who even thinks they can say nasty comments at you. You're not Kyuubi, your Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke said and Naruto pulled away from him.

"Why do you care so much?" Naruto asked. Sasuke frowned.

"Because you're my rival, and my only best friend." Sasuke said and Naruto smiled before leaning back into him. His cheek resting on Sasuke's chest, Sasuke rested his chin on the blonde's hair and took in his sent.

"Thank you Naruto." Sasuke said and Naruto looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"For forgiving me, thank you." Sasuke said and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You were being corrupted by Orochimaru, he's not doing it again I'll tell you that much. That bastard is going to die." Naruto said and looked away from Sasuke. "You were my first bond, and Aki told me not to give up on you when I thought I truly lost you. But she said that it was all based on lies. When I became an Anbu I found out Itachi was innocent. He started to report to me, reason why he came and bowed to me when we met up." Naruto said.

"So you knew he was innocent?" Sasuke asked he wasn't really pissed just curios.

"Yeah, the first time I saw him I punched him in the face for causing you so much pain. Aki was laughing so hard I thought she would fall over and die from the pain in her stomach." Naruto said and Sasuke chuckled slightly.

"Do you think Aki remembered before us or do you think she hasn't even remembered yet?" Naruto asked and Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't really understand it, but if I had to guess if it took Kyuubi twelve years to gain her powers back, then it would take at least a little longer for Maoki's power to come back fully." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

"Who knows really?" Naruto said.

"We could look it up if you really want to. Our bodies may not be skilled at doing jutsus but I'm sure we can sneak and find the file." Sasuke said and Naruto shook his head.

"The only file on Aki says that she went missing with her father two years after being born." Naruto said and moved away from Sasuke.

"Sorry." Sasuke said with a blush, Naruto shook his head at him.

"It's okay; we'll find her in this life time. Knowing her she'll get things done faster then her last life and end up coming into our life unexpectedly." Naruto said and Sasuke chuckled, the blonde was so clueless at times.

"How old is she anyways?" Sasuke asked and Naruto thought for a second.

"I think she's at least two or three years older then us." Naruto said.

"So she's only about a year younger then Itachi? He's four years old then us." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded then smiled evilly.

"So you saw it too huh? The way he looks... looked.. or will look at her." Naruto said with a slightly gigle.

"Talking about our other life is going to get us mixed up a lot huh. But yeah I saw the way he looked at her." Sasuke said.

"Guess it will, we'll get use to it though. I think she likes him as well." Naruto said and Sasuke raised and eyebrow at him.

"How? She's really hard to read, almost like Itachi himself." Sasuke said and Naruto chuckled.

"Itachi's not that hard to read really, but she is I know, or at least try not to read her because the things she hides I don't really want to think about. I still can't believe she was going to kill herself like that." Naruto said, his hand forming a fist, itching to hit something.

"She was doing it for you though. She said she just wants to make sure nothing gets in the way of you becoming Hokage." Sasuke said and Naruto shook his head.

"I don't see why blowing up that would help me become Hokage." Naruto said and Sasuke smacked him up side the head.

"Dobe, with that gone Akatsuki has no way of pulling Kyuubi out of you. Meaning you won't be in danger as much anyway." Sasuke said and Naruto looked away from him sadly.

"I know that, but I doubt that even with Akatsuki gone I'll become Hokage. The elders pick the Hokage, they hate me. They just want to lock me up and through away the key." Naruto admitted and Sasuke looked pretty pissed.

"Screw the elders, you can and will become Hokage, you're the best there is. Sure you won't be Hokage now but later you will. The elders won't have a say in it because half the shinobi will want you to be Hokage because you deserve it." Sasuke said and Naruto looked up at him with hope in his eyes.

"You think?" Naruto asked and Sasuke smiled at him.

"I know, now let's get some sleep, and I hope you don't mind me crashing here. I really don't want to go all the way back to the Uchiha grounds just to sleep for a few hours." Sasuke said.

"But won't you have to go back to change?" Naruto asked and Sasuke shrugged.

"I guess I'll run over before we head to the academy." Sasuke said.

"Okay that's fine, I'll take the couch you can have the bed." Naruto said and went to stand. Sasuke pulled him back down.

"Nope, I'll take the couch." Sasuke said and went to get up but Naruto stopped him by grabbing his wrist. Sasuke looked down to see a blushing blonde, who wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"The bed is big enough for the both of us if you want to sleep here." Naruto said, stuttering slightly. Sasuke couldn't help but blush as thoughts of ravishing the blonde right then and there came into his mind. But he pushed them back into the very back and deep part of his mind. The blush fading away with it before Naruto could notice it. Sasuke shrugged and climbed into the bed next to the blonde. Naruto grinned slightly at Sasuke before laying his blonde head on the orange and black pillow. The night cap had follow off sometime ago and lay on the cold floor as the two now twelve year olds slept the rest of the night away.

* * *

"Naruto you need to eat something other then ramen you know." Sasuke mumbled at him as Naruto sat at his kitchen table slurping down ramen for breakfast. Naruto looked up at Sasuke a noodle hanging from his mouth. 

"But I like ramen." Naruto said and Sasuke shook his head at him. He then picked up the milk off the table and went to take a drink when he smelt the sour from it. Sasuke sighed and tossed it in the trash, then walked over to the stunned Naruto.

"Why'd you through away my milk?" Naruto asked innocently, Sasuke flicked him on forehead.

"Dobe that milk would give you runs all day. It's expired you idiot." Sasuke said before sitting down in the opposite chair as Naruto. Sasuke had gotten up early and went home, changed into his gray shorts with his turtle neck like blue shirt that has the Uchiha crest on the back, his white with blue arm warmers, and of course his forehead protector and then came back in time to wake Naruto up before the alarm clock did. Naruto pouted at him then chuckled slightly.

"Explains why that happened that day. Didn't think it was my milk that did it though. Man I didn't get to kiss Sakura because of that stupid milk!" Naruto wined and Sasuke rolled his eyes but couldn't help but praise the milk at the same time felt slightly jealous. Then remembered the kiss thing they shared that day, even if it was an accident it would still be fun to tease him about.

"So dobe you going to kiss me again today?" Sasuke asked and Naruto looked up at him and blushed. Sasuke smirked.

"Y-you know that was an accident! The guy pushed me into you!" Naruto accused but couldn't help it he blushed even more. Sasuke chuckled slightly.

"It was just a question, so then are you going to try and beat me up again as well… what was up with that anyways?" Sasuke asked now curious. Naruto blushed even more.

"I transformed into you and talked with Sakura. I almost kissed her too but then I had to use the restroom and well you know the rest." Naruto said and Sasuke shook his head and muttered dobe.

"But I don't want to kiss her now!" Naruto said and crossed his arms over his chest. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh and why not? Don't have a crush on her anymore?" Sasuke teased, Naruto stuck his tongue out in his childish act.

"For your information I don't. She's more like a sister to me now, was, or will be, god that's confusing! But I don't like her like that anymore, but I seriously don't want her pissed at me! She can hit really hard!" Naruto said and rubbed his cheek at the thought. Sasuke laughed and Naruto stuck his tongue out at him again.

"So then you're not going to kiss me this time, or try to kick my ass again?" Sasuke asked and Naruto thought about it.

"Oh I'll kick your ass again, but why about the kiss, do you want me too?" Naruto asked and watched in amusement as Sasuke blushed slightly. But only slightly and almost unnoticeable because well he's an Uchiha and Uchiha's don't blush.

"N-no I just don't want to be surprised this time if you did." Sasuke said and looked away from Naruto who smirked at him.

"What ever, I'm going to go change, no peeking pervert!" Naruto said and disappeared into his room before Sasuke had a chance to throw anything at him. Sasuke sighed and laid his head on the table. _What's wrong with me? I'm not gay… I don't want Naruto to kiss me… I'm not gay… I'm not gay… I'm not gay…I'm not- oh god I'm gay!_ Sasuke sighed and lifted his head off the table. _Okay so I'm gay… but I don't have a crush on Naruto! No… he's my friend… my best friend… no crush on Naruto…no crush… but he's really cute when he blushes-… Oh god no I don't like Naruto! … No I don't like him…but he really does look … man I have a crush on my best friend on top of being gay! _This time he banged his head on the table.

"Hey Sasuke are you okay?" Naruto asked as he came back out of his room. Sasuke looked up and held a blush as he watched Naruto pulled a black shirt on, and then he raised his eyebrow at him.

"Please don't wear the orange jacket as well!" Sasuke groaned and Naruto looked at him as he picked the jacket off the floor.

"Why not?" Naruto asked and Sasuke felt like smacking him.

"Naruto it's… well…" Sasuke didn't really want to come out and tell the boy that his jacket was hideous. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's all I have Sasuke." Naruto said sadly and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Why not get something else?" Sasuke asked and Naruto walked over the jacket still in his hand.

"Because no one in the village will sell to me." Naruto said and sat back down. Sasuke pulled his hand into a fist.

"Bastards." Sasuke sneered and Naruto chuckled.

"It doesn't bother me, I'm use to it. Now let's go, I won't wear the jacket okay." Naruto said and laid it on the chair._ You shouldn't be use to it dobe. _Sasuke thought at he watched the blonde disappeared into the room once again, and then came back out with his head band tied around his head. Sasuke stood and made sure he still had his head band on. It felt odd to have one on again; it had been two years to his remembrance since he had one on.

"It's odd isn't it? The memory of that time is so fresh in our minds, yet I can barely remember what I did yesterday in this time period." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, it is odd, but I guess it's because all that memory came back at once." Sasuke said and walked towards the door, Naruto following right behind him. The blonde made sure to lock his door before running down the apartment steps to catch up to the Uchiha.

"What do you think their say when they see us walking in together?" The blonde asked once he had caught up with him. Sasuke shrugged then glanced down at Naruto who was glaring at him.

"You're not going to talk now are you?" Naruto asked and Sasuke shook his head. The blonde sighed.

"Guess it'd bring you more fan girls huh." Naruto said and pulled his arms behind his back. The continued walking for a good three minutes in silence as they walked around the corner heading toward the academy building. It was then that a boy with brown hair, and some type of weird gray helmet on his head. He had on a dark blue cape, with a yellow shirt that had a leaf symbol on it. He had on a pair of white shorts and the regular brown sandals this boy jumped out of his not so hiding place. Naruto sighed and Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fight me!" The boy said and then tripped on the sheet he had been using, trying to blend in with the fence, but had on up backwards.

"What are you doing Konohomaru?" Naruto asked playing along with the poor boy. Sasuke just remained quite but on the inside he was laughing.

"_I expect nothing less from the man I respect." _Konohomaru mumbled as his face stayed flat on the ground. Man was Sasuke cracking up inside, on the outside he was slowly starting to break. Konohomaru sat up slowly.

"I didn't do anything." Naruto said simply. Konohomaru stood and placed his hands in a rat sign, although it was still slightly out of place.

"Fight me fair and square… umm who's that?" Konohomaru asked and stood straight up. Sasuke tried not to burst out in laughter, Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Oh this is Sasuke, but sorry we're heading off to an explanatory meeting now. Maybe next time Konohomaru." Naruto said and kid looked up at Naruto confused.

"Explanatory meeting?" He asked.

"I'm a ninja starting today!" Naruto said and pointed to his head band. Konohomaru awed at it before nodding.

"Okay, then have fun with that Naruto! Good luck! Bye!" Konohomaru said and ran off to god knows where. Sasuke couldn't help it anymore and burst into a coughing fit/ laughing fit. Naruto rolled his eyes and kept going, Sasuke had to run to catch up with the blonde.

"Wasn't there two missing?" Sasuke asked and Naruto sighed.

"Yeah they don't show up till after the wave mission. Man he gets tiring sometimes. I don't even do anything! That closet pervert really isn't a great teacher for that kid." Naruto said, Sasuke chuckled but stopped when they turned and the academy came into sight.

"And again back into that no talkie but smart remarks shell." Naruto teased which earned him a smack on the back of the head followed by an idiot remark. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him and stomped off. Sasuke shook his head and watched the blonde slow as he neared the empty swing next to the academy. Sasuke caught up easily since the blonde had stopped walking all together.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked and Naruto looked at him before shaking his head.

"No just old memories." Naruto said and then proceeded into the building. Sasuke frowned at him but followed silently behind.

* * *

"Why are you here? The explanatory meeting is for those who graduated." Shikamaru said in a bored tone to Naruto who now sat at the long brown desks. Sasuke sat to his left. Naruto looked up at him, Shikamaru had his brown hair spiked up in the back, and he had soft but bored brown eyes. He had on a white shirt with loose brown shorts and a pair of sandals. His forehead protector wrapped around his left upper arm. Naruto forced his eyes not to roll, but instead grinned and pointed to his forehead protector. 

"Can you not see my forehead protector? I graduated!" Naruto said then let his arm fall back to the table. Shikamaru hummed at him. Naruto went off rambling on how it looked good on him. It wasn't about two seconds later that Sakura and Ino came banging into the room right on time, auguring about who won and what not. _When don't they argue? _Naruto and Sasuke thought in unison as they shared a glance to each other. Both holding back the erg to roll their eyes. Naruto looked back to Shikamaru to see he had already left and was sitting down his eyes closed.

Naruto watched as Sakura looked over at him but was really looking at Sasuke. She then left Ino and ran down the steps, pushing Naruto out of the way who braced himself and caught himself but made it look like he fell and hurt himself. Sasuke rolled his eyes at this and at Sakura, who was rambling on about good mornings and can she sit next to him. Then as if on cue Ino came down and started to argue about how she was sitting next to Sasuke. Then came more girls, by this time Naruto had snuck away and was leaning against the desk right beside Sasuke.

"How annoying." Naruto muttered, Sasuke glanced at him and resisted the erg to smile at him. The blonde had just said the same thing he had been thinking.

"You're not the one their fighting over dobe." Sasuke whispered, barely even moving his lips so that the girls wouldn't notice. Naruto jumped up on the desk.

"You know, you have tons of girls after you but you just stay quiet. Seriously I've always wondered why you do not love it. Any guy would kill to be in your possession." Naruto said dangerously close to Sasuke's face. Sasuke smirked at him, _so you are going to kiss me? Or are you just dense and forgot about it already? _Sasuke thought then shrugged at him. _Hey I get a free kiss and its Naruto's fault._ Sasuke thought and looked to Naruto who glared at him which he returned but on the inside smiling at the thought of Naruto's lips crashing on his any second.

This time they ignored the girls in the background yelling at Naruto to get away and telling Sasuke to beat Naruto up. Sasuke smirked and leaned forward just slightly so that only Naruto could heard him talk.

"You do remember what happened the last time you did this right?" Sasuke asked and Naruto blushed, but it was too late the boy in front of Naruto leaned back, knocking Naruto into Sasuke, locking their lips. Sasuke cheered in triumph in his mind, on the outside he smirked slightly and licked Naruto's lower lip. Naruto's eyes widened and he pulled away from Sasuke and stared at him. Sasuke glanced at the now enraged girl classmates.

"I think maybe you should run dobe." Sasuke said and Naruto's eyes went wide as he looked to the side at the dozen of girls cracking their knuckles.

"_Naruto." _Sakura sneered. Naruto glanced at Sasuke who was smirking at him. _Oh I'll get you back for this teme! _Naruto mouthed Sasuke smirked even more and watched as the blonde formed his shadow clone jutsu and a dozen of Naruto's came into the room. The real one hiding under a desk that he was sitting at, as his clones were being ripped apart one by three at a time. How? He didn't know, angry fan girls are just furious that way.

_When did Naruto learn how to do Shadow Clone? That's a Jounin jutsu! _Shikamaru and a few others thought as they watched the number of Naruto disappear in puffs of smoke. After each one had disappeared and the girls looked around in fury. It was then that Iruka decided to join that class room.

"Alright everyone sit down! Naruto out from under the desk!" Iruka said and Naruto slowly got out mouthed thank you to his favorite teacher before taking a seat next to the not so angry Sakura who was sitting next to Sasuke, her 'true love.' Naruto rolled his eyes and glanced at Sasuke who was still smirking at him. Naruto blushed and looked to Iruka, who was explaining everything, he and Sasuke had already heard once before.

_Bastard! Licking me like that! He did that on purpose… man his lips were so soft… wait I did not just think that! … Nope didn't! … But they were just like I remember … oh god stop thinking that!_

**Oh you know you liked it brat so just shut up so I can sleep! **Roared a voice in his mind that almost made Naruto fall out of his chair in surprise.

_When have you been able to talk freely to me? _Naruto asked and glanced at Sasuke who had noticed the tension coming from the blonde.

**I've been able to do it for a while now, but you were talking to you're self and well it's disturbing my peaceful sleep. So shut the hell up!**

_Hey you old fox this is my mind I can freely speak in it if I want to! So you get no say, just go back to sleep and let me think freely! _

**Itch, I don't care if this is your mind, you annoying me with the; I don't like Sasuke, I like Sasuke. You're like so freaking girl plucking those flowers deciding if he likes them or not. **

_Shut up! I'm not listening to you anymore! Iruka is going to do team seven in a minute!_

**Good now you will shut up and let me sleep. **Naruto didn't say anything back but man was he wanting too. He just shook his head slightly and looked to Iruka who had just finished team six.

"Team seven, Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka said and Naruto looked to his teacher. He was deciding what to do when he called Sakura's name, should he jump with joy or just sit there.

"Haruno Sakura." Naruto heard Sakura bang her head on the table top, Naruto just sat there but he smiled. He didn't want to look foolish jumping up and yelling. Shikamaru frowned slightly, and Naruto heard Ino giggle behind him.

"And Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka finished and Ino stopped giggling and gapped at Iruka. Naruto watched as Sakura jumped from her seat and yelled out in joy. Naruto just shook his head at her and made eye contact with Sasuke who smirked at him. Naruto just smiled at him, making the raven blushed only slightly before it was gone. But Naruto didn't miss it. _Oh yes revenge is going to be sweet. _

_**SHUT UP! **_Naruto rolled his eyes; he was going to have to get use to the fox in his head now. He would talk with Sasuke about it later, have the Uchiha look at his seal and make sure everything was right. Iruka paired up naturally Hinata, Kiba, and Shino for team eight. Then Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji for team ten. Team nine wasn't all too important to remember for Naruto.

"Alright that's it; I'll introduce you to your Jouinin teachers after break." Iruka said and walked to his desk as the students gut up and left. Sasuke stood and walked out, Naruto following right behind him. They went upstairs and into an empty class room. Sasuke opened the window half expecting Naruto to jump straight in. When he turned he smirked to see Naruto leaning against the door frame.

"Come back for more?" Sasuke asked and Naruto blushed.

"You know team ten is right out that window right?" Naruto said and Sasuke rose an eyebrow then nodding and shutting the window, but not before peeking up to see Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji sitting on the roof top on the other side. Sasuke then turned to Naruto who was now standing in the middle of the room a blush on his face.

"Can you do me a favor?" Naruto asked and Sasuke raised and eyebrow before nodding. Naruto raised his shirt and Sasuke blushed deeply, the blonde caught it and sighed.

"Chill pervert, I need you to look at the seal on my stomach." Naruto said and focused some of his chakra, making the seal visible. Sasuke nodded and walked over then kneeled down in front of the blonde, he still couldn't help but blush at the position.

"What am I looking for exactly?" Sasuke asked and Naruto shrugged slightly.

"I'm not sure, anything... that looks out of place." Naruto said and Sasuke looked it over, every detail of the seal.

"From what I can tell nothings wrong, but I'm not an expert on it." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded, he released the chakra the seal disappearing. Sasuke stood and sat on one of the desks.

"Why, are you feeling okay?" Sasuke asked slightly worried. Naruto nodded.

"It's just she talked to me." Naruto said and sat down in front of him on another desk. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean she talked to you? Wait Kyuubi is a she?" Sasuke asked and Naruto shrugged.

"I think Kyuubi is a she." Naruto went to say but was interrupted by sound in his head. **We demons don't really have a sex, but yes you can call me a girl. **Naruto sighed.

"She just said that demons don't really have a sex, but yes she's s girl. But she talked to me inside my head. Like how Aki and Mao could speak to each other inside their minds. But Kyuubi and I have never done it before. It was weird I thought maybe the seal was being messed with or something." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded.

"Well she did use a lot of power; it could have brought the burier from your mind to hers down slightly so that you guys can speak without having to go into that room. You should ask her instead of me." Sasuke said and Naruto pouted.

"Hell. No! I'm not going to go running to that old fox for everything; I was just checking she hasn't talked other then to tell me to shut up because she's sleeping and just now." Naruto wined and Sasuke laughed slightly.

"Shut up teme! And what was with licking me down there?" Naruto burst; he stood and crossed his arms over his chest. Sasuke smirked and stood as well.

"You're the one who set your self up dobe. You could have stayed right where you were and nothing would have happened." Sasuke said and walked towards the blushing Naruto.

"W-well you didn't need to lick me!" Naruto said his voice failing him. _Man this was exposed to be my revenge and he's turning it around! That bastard!_

**Well kiss him and I'm sure he'll blush deeply, you know you want to. He is cute. **

_Oh my fucking god you old fox shut the hell up!_

"No I didn't but the face you made was just priceless." Sasuke said he was now standing in front of the blonde who was blushing like Hinata when you touch her forehead. Sasuke smirked and leaned forward, Naruto's eyes widening.

"Let's go find Sakura, might as well start talking with her now." Sasuke said and walked away as soon as Naruto started to close his eyes. Naruto's hands formed into a fist as he heard the door open and slid shut behind him.

"TEME!" Naruto shouted and ran after him. Sasuke smirked but kept walking, feeling the two burning eyes on the back of his head as Naruto caught up to him.

**Told you that you wanted it. **Kyuubi laughed in the blondes mind. Naruto pouted.

_Alright fine, you seemed to like to talk so I'll ask you a question. Do you know if Aki is safe? _There was a sigh in his mind before some grumbling he couldn't make out.

**Yeah she's fine, because mom is even more powerful then I am she would usually get her power after me. But it's not the case, she's quicker then I am. So Aki has probably had her memory for at least a year now maybe more. **

_Thank god! So it was you and Mao who sent us back._

**Yes you blonde idiot it was us. You came to me for help so I did. Aki would have died if I hadn't done what Mao did. Your lucky brat that I didn't want to die just yet or else I would have just let you and that Uchiha bastard die. **

_Hey he's not that big of a bastard! What's your grief with Uchiha's anyway? _

**Tch whatever, guess he's not that bad if he's being nice to you. As for my hatred for Uchiha it's personal.**

_Fine don't tell me Kyuu, don't care anyways. _He heard a snort in his mind.

**Don't call me Kyuu brat. **Naruto chuckled slightly causing Sasuke to look back at him with a raised eyebrow. Naruto caught up with him.

"Kyuubi, I called her Kyuu, she doesn't like it too much. But she said Aki she have her memory back by now." Naruto whispered making sure no one could hear them. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and nodded then pushed the doors open to see Sakura sitting on a blue bench looking pretty helpless. Sasuke groaned and went to turn around but Naruto grabbed his wrist and started to walk over.

"It was your idea in the first place Teme." Naruto whispered again making sure no one heard, mostly Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" Naruto waved as he continued to pull Sasuke over. Sakura jumped from her spot and smiled at the both of them.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said and Naruto stopped in front of her, letting go of Sasuke's wrist to his displeasure. Sakura glared at the blonde.

"You didn't have to drag Sasuke over, he can walk just fine." Sakura said and put her hand on his hips. Naruto ran behind Sasuke and hid.

"No need to get angry Sakura-Chan." Naruto said as he peeked around the Uchiha. Sakura smiled slightly and Naruto caught it even Sasuke noticed the way Sakura smiled at him. He raised an eyebrow at her, who saw this and squealed on a whole knew music scale. Naruto and Sasuke winced, Naruto let go of Sasuke and stood beside him.

"Alright Sakura we have a deal with you." Naruto said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde. Sakura stopped squealing and looked between them.

"Umm okay…" Sakura said uneasily.

"We are paired up no matter how much each of us hates it. But that's that and nothing can stop it." Naruto felt Sasuke tense slightly. "So Sasuke and I were talking and we think that we should learn to get along better." Sasuke nodded in agreement. Sakura blushed and twitted her fingers.

"If Sasuke-kun wants to then okay." Sakura said shyly and Naruto and Sasuke sighed at the same time causing the blushing Sakura to look at them.

"That's another thing Sakura, you can't go all lovey dovy around Sasuke because then you will get distracted on a mission." Naruto said and again Sasuke nodded, Sakura blushed.

"Sorry, I didn't think about that." Sakura said.

"It's fine, we'll help you, you know. That's what team mates are for to help the other improve." Sasuke said and Sakura blushed even more. Naruto nodded and slung an over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Like us for instance, we compete with each other and get better that way. If we work together then we will be an unstoppable team." Naruto beamed and Sakura smiled before nodding.

"Okay I get it!" Sakura said and Naruto smiled at Sasuke who nodded to the blonde.

"Alright, well let's get back inside and met our Jounin teacher." Naruto said, each one of them nodded and Naruto pulled away from the Uchiha and walked off with his arms behind his head. Sasuke right in step with him, and Sakura following behind them.

_When had they been such good friends? I thought Naruto hated Sasuke and same goes the other way. Wait so could they have liked kissing each other? _Sakura thought and stared wide eyed at the two in front of her. She sighed and shook her head. _Well if they are then I have no chance at all. Oh well, Naruto's right if I get to wrapped up in liking 'Sasuke' then I won't be a good ninja. Alright, I'm going to do my best to beat Ino-pig! _Sakura thought and cheered up surprisingly fast, and skipped into the building. Sasuke and Naruto raised an eyebrow at her suddenly pick up in feelings but stayed silent.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!!!! I hope you find it interesting… it will move forward faster as you keep going. Thanks again and please review and tell me what you think!!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway!!! I do own Aki and Ellexys though, their mine all mine!!! Lol**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi for later chapters, bad lang, smart Naruto, innocent Itachi ext. Slight OOC and OC**_

_**Pairings: SasuNaru, ItachiAki, LeeSaku, GaaEll, KibaHina, SaiShin, ChoIno, KakaIru! Ext. **_

_**

* * *

**_"Naruto you shouldn't do things like that! He's a Jounin he's not going to fall for it." Sakura scowled at him as he put the eraser on top of the door and slid it open just enough to hold it up. Naruto turned and pouted at her, this time he couldn't help but smile slightly at Sasuke. 

"What, he's two hours late Sakura-Chan, he deservers it." Naruto pouted and sat down. Sakura shook her head but inner Sakura **'Hell ya go Naruto!' **Sasuke smirked and shook his head at the blonde as he came and sat in the front again. Naruto turned slightly so that Sakura couldn't see him and looked to Sasuke.

'Man I don't think I would ever get tired of this.' Naruto mouthed to Sasuke who nodded slightly at the blonde, he couldn't help the small smile come over his face. Sakura pouted and crossed her arms over her chest and stared at them.

"What are you two talking about in secret?" Sakura asked and Naruto looked over at her and smiled.

"Nothing, just planning on what to do if Ka- the teacher is here soon." Naruto said and mentally kicked himself for the almost slip up. Sasuke would smack him later for that, but Sakura didn't seem to notice. Although Sasuke and Naruto did seem to find that the conversations inside the room between the two new but old teammates were different from last time. It was then that Kakashi walked in, wearing the normal blue suit with the green vest with dark blue fingerless gloves, his black mask covering his face up only his right eye being exposed, since his forehead protector was covering his left up. His white to gray hair ruffled off to the side. The eraser fell straight on his head and Sakura blushed while she stuttered.

"I-I'm sorry sensei! Naruto's just rude sometimes." Sakura said and smacked the still laughing blonde upside the head. Naruto winced and rubbed his head, man did he hate it when she smacked him. Kakashi slowly bent down and picked the eraser up and looked it over before looking at his students. All there smiling at him, only two smirking on the inside already knowing what he was going to say.

"How should I say this… My first impressions of you guys are…" Kakashi went; Sasuke and Naruto's inside smirk grew with each word.

"I hate you." Kakashi said as Sasuke and Naruto both said the same words in their heads. But on the outside pretended to be down as Sakura.

* * *

They were now on top of the school building, Kakashi sitting on the fence like things on top of it. While team seven sat on the steps.

"Let's see, why don't you introduce yourselves." Kakashi said.

"Introduce ourselves? What should we say?" Sakura asked.

"What you like, hate, your dreams, and hobbies. Stuff like that." Kakashi said. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Hey, hey why don't you introduce yourself first, Sensei!" Naruto wined at him and smirked slightly. Kakashi sighed.

"Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes or dislikes. As for my dream… I have a few hobbies." Kakashi said and Naruto laughed in his head while Sasuke smirked. Sakura looked to her teammates and whispered.

"So all we found out was his name." Naruto nodded.

"Now it's your turn." Kakashi said and Naruto sighed.

"I'll go first, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like cup ramen, but I like the ramen at Ichiraku even more. I hate the-" Sasuke smacked him upside the head and muttered dobe. Naruto pouted. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at them.

"Alright, no need to hit me Teme. Fine, I like my important people, and proving that I'm not stupid. I dislike people who underestimate me. My hobby is training, and my dream is to become better then all the other Hokage's. I'm going to make the people notice my existence." Naruto said proudly and then looked to Sasuke who just rolled his eyes at him. _I see. He grew up in an interesting way. Although I didn't know he and Sasuke were such good friends. _Kakashi thought then looked to Sakura who blushed.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, my likes is… well my family. My dislikes… is a certain person who is annoying and pig headed… My hobby is… well… my dream is to become the best Kunoichi there is." Sakura said, Kakashi nodded then looked to Sasuke who sighed.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, there are tons of things I dislike well, I don't really like anything. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream, is to kill a certain man." Sasuke said as he kept his hands in front of his face and glared slightly at Kakashi.

Inside he was really cracking up because Naruto was glaring at him for saying almost the same thing he did last time. Yet Naruto get's smacked for trying to say the same thing. _So unfair. _Naruto thought, he heard Kyuubi growl but paid no mind to her. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, _Just as I thought…_

"Alright, you three all have unique personalities. I like that. We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow." Kakashi said. Naruto leaned back slightly and did a mocking salute.

"What kind of mission is that, sir?!" Naruto yelled, Sasuke rolled his eyes slightly.

"First, we're going to do something that we four can do." Kakashi said.

"What?" Naruto asked, deciding weather to push it but didn't the way Sasuke was slightly glaring at the blonde.

"Survival training." Kakashi stated. Sakura frowned at him.

"Survival training?" Naruto asked and Sakura followed his statement.

"Why are we going to train when it's a mission? We had plenty of training at the academy." Sakura asked.

"This is no ordinary training." Kakashi said, Naruto waited a second to see if Sakura would ask when she didn't he raised his hand slightly.

"Then what kind of training is it?" Naruto asked this was going to get old going through everything he had before. Kakashi laughed, his whole body shaking slightly. Everyone looked at him weirdly, even Sasuke and Naruto did, it's always creepy when that man laughs. Usually it's something perverted, but when he doesn't have that book out stay clear.

"Hey, what's so funny, Sensei?" Sakura asked, frowning at him.

"Well, if I say this, I'm sure you three are going to be surprised. Out of the 27 graduates, only nine are going to become Genins. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy. In other words this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66." Kakashi explained. They all looked at Kakashi as if he was crazy.

"See? You three are surprised!" Kakashi beamed. Naruto shook his head.

"Then what was the final exam for?" Naruto asked.

"That? It just picks out those who are qualified to become a Genin." Kakashi said. Naruto just sighed.

"Anyway, I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds. Bring your ninja equipment and meet at 5 A.M! Now then meeting over… Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast. You're going to throw up if you do." Kakashi said before disappearing. Sakura fell backwards, while Naruto couldn't hold it anymore and burst into laughter, Sasuke making a chuckle as well. Sakura looked to them as if they were crazy.

"Why are you laughing?! We could get sent back to the academy if we fail!" Sakura yelled at them and Naruto sat up and looked at her in the eyes.

"We!" Naruto said and Sakura looked at him confused.

"Well… no. One of us could fail and the other passes." Sakura said as she thought it over more.

"No Sakura, you were right we." Naruto said and Sakura looked at him again.

"The dobe's right, it's we or no one. Not just one of us can pass, why do you think they paired us up in groups of three?" Sasuke asked and Sakura did the ah thing.

"So what ever happens we stay as a team." Sasuke said and looked to Sakura who blushed and nodded.

"Oh yeah and eat breakfast, Kakashi is just trying to scare us." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded in agreement. He remembered what happened the last time he didn't eat.

"But Kakashi said-" Sakura went but Naruto held a hand up to her indicating for her to stop.

"Just trust us Sakura, eat." Naruto said. Sakura blushed again before nodding. Sasuke and Naruto nodded.

"Alright, well see you tomorrow morning Sakura-Chan." Naruto said and stood, Sasuke following, then Sakura.

"O-okay… see you tomorrow morning." Sakura called as she watched both boys jump from the roof and out of sight.

* * *

"I told you Teme, our bodies aren't ready for the heavily stuff." Naruto said while he panted. He had been able to form the rasengan but it wasn't nearly as powerful. Sasuke on the other hand was able to form one Chori but only once before he felt like passing out from the chakra deprivation.

Of course neither of their summoning went through since in this time line they hadn't signed the contract. Sasuke and Naruto sat in a small clearing near the forest that they would be going in for the Chunin Exams. They were propped up against one tree, side by side, panting from the lack of chakra.

"I know but I wanted to know my limits. It's easier that way to work up." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded slightly.

"You didn't tap into Kyuubi's chakra?" Sasuke asked and Naruto shook his head.

"No, I don't want to have to always rely on her power. I want to become stronger and the only way to do that is using my power." Naruto said and Sasuke chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked slightly pissed. Sasuke waved his hands in front of him defensively.

"I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at the fact that I just got what Aki was talking about when she kneed me in the stomach and made the curse seal recoil." Sasuke said and Naruto looked to Sasuke.

"You never did tell me what happened between you two." Naruto said. Sasuke laughed some more.

"Oh nothing much, she just beat the shit out of me, hinted to me that it wasn't Itachi who killed the clan, told me my parents wouldn't have been proud of me, hinted that it was Orochimaru, teased Kabuto and stabbed him in the chest, and left without a second glance. Then Orochimaru did something to me because she left me weak, and unable to move, he made me forget. So I had no memory of Aki until after I saw her again." Sasuke said laughing in some parts. Naruto burst into laughter, holding his stomach from the pain.

"Man Aki almost did the same thing to Itachi when they first met. I wasn't there but she told me and man was she brutal to him. I think that's why he likes her because she's strong, and she likes him because he was able to match her in a fight when she was using Mao's powers." Naruto said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"So they meet before you meet him for the Anbu thing?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded.

"So then why did she punch him in the face?" Sasuke asked and Naruto thought about it for a second before shrugging.

"I'm not too sure, I know she meet him before you went to Orochimaru, then didn't see him until she came with me to meet him." Naruto explained and Sasuke nodded.

"I wonder what happened between them. Did she beat Itachi up horribly like me?" Sasuke asked and Naruto turned to face him even more.

"Yeah, but she wasn't going through the greatest time at the moment when they met up. Her best friend Mina had betrayed her and well Aki ended up killing her as well as her whole gang that followed Mina. Itachi found Aki and she went off on him, I think it was due to Mao. Mao she's usually nice and all but she has a thirst for blood just like any demon, and she's The demon to put it right." Naruto said sadly and Sasuke's eyes softened slightly.

"I didn't know she had such a horrible past." Sasuke said and Naruto just shook his head.

"That's not even half of it, she has seen so much pain and suffering over the years, I hate the fact that she may have to go through it all over again." Naruto said and Sasuke eyed him slightly.

"Don't worry we'll find her, she won't suffer as much." Sasuke said but Naruto shook his head again.

"No she'll do it all again to keep the people she saved, alive." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded, he then stood and held a hand out to the blonde.

"Come on, we should get home, you can stay at my house tonight if you wish." Sasuke said and Naruto took his hand.

"But I have no clothes." Naruto said and Sasuke shrugged.

"I have clothes you can wear." Sasuke said and Naruto shook his head.

"No, all your clothes have the Uchiha crest on it, I wouldn't feel right." Naruto said.

"Not all my clothes have it." Sasuke said and the blonde gave in. He followed Sasuke home like a good puppy or fox in his case.

* * *

"Where is he?" Sakura screeched and slumped to the ground. Naruto chuckled slightly before sitting next to her; Sasuke was sitting in a tree just above them.

"He was two hours late yesterday Sakura, today is just the same." Naruto said and Sakura nodded slowly.

"So what do we do now? I'm way too bored." Sakura said and Naruto started to think.

"Well we could train until he gets here." Sasuke said above them and Naruto looked up and smirked.

"Yeah, come on Sakura, we should learn how to fight as a team anyway." Naruto said and stood, giving Sakura a helping hand. She took it with a blush and he helped her up. Sasuke jumped from the tree and the three of them walked into a clearing, leaving their bags behind. Sakura stood in the middle while Naruto and Sasuke stood on either side of her.

"A-alright what do we do?" Sakura asked and Naruto sighed, he then looked to Sasuke who just shrugged. Again Naruto sighed and formed his shadow clone jutsu. About ten clones came out and were now surround the three in a circle. Forcing the three's backs to each other as they looked the ten Naruto's over.

"Impressive Naruto… but when did you learn this?" Sakura asked and Naruto shrugged.

"Because I didn't pass I worked on the cone jutsu for a while. Someone taught this to me and well here it is." Naruto said and Sakura nodded, not really wanting to push it.

"Alright dobe what are we doing then?" Sasuke asked. Naruto grinned at him.

"Oh we just have to get someone thing back. The others are to prevent that." Naruto said and Sasuke had a bad feeling about it. One of the Naruto stood away from the circle and held up something they all could see. Sakura giggled and Sasuke glared at Naruto who just laughed slightly. In the clone's hands was a picture of Sasuke, in his bed, drooling and almost falling off his bed sleeping.

"When in the hell did you take that?" Sasuke asked and Naruto chuckled slightly.

"I was bored because I woke up early. I took a shower and came in to wake you up and saw you sleeping like that, I couldn't resist taking the picture." Naruto stated simply and Sasuke smacked him upside the head. Sakura giggled then looked to the two boys.

"So Naruto stayed at your house last night?" Sakura asked and Naruto stopped nursing his head and looked at her before nodding. Sasuke just stood there with his arms folded a crossed his chest.

Sakura took the time to look Naruto over. Now that she thought about it Naruto wasn't wearing his normal clothes. He had a pair of light blue shorts with pockets down the side and then his pouch on his side hooked to the a blue belt. His shirt was white with a small Uchiha crest on the collar, almost hidden if not looking closely. She could see something dark underneath the loose white shirt; she figured that it was a wrap or some hidden weapons.

"Explains the Uchiha crest." Sakura pointed out and Naruto gapped at her, and then looked over the shirt.

"There's an Uchiha symbol on it? Where?" Naruto asked as he kept looking. Sakura sighed, walked over and pulled the collar up so that Naruto could faintly see the fan that was known throughout most of the fire country as the Uchiha family crest. Naruto cussed.

"I swear, when I found this shirt it wasn't there!" Naruto said and pouted and looked to Sasuke, who was smiling slightly, but the smile turned to a smirk when Sakura looked at him.

"You're evil you know that! You said that not everything you own has the Uchiha crest on it!" Naruto complained, Sasuke shrugged.

"Not everything does dobe, you just didn't look enough." Sasuke stated and Naruto pouted even more.

"Whatever, I'm not sleeping over at your house unless I bring my own clothes." Naruto stated and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura giggled before poking Naruto.

"Hey shouldn't we get back to what ever it is you wanted to do?" Sakura asked and Naruto nodded, giving one last glare to Sasuke before talking.

"Alright we have to get the picture back; if we don't in the next five minutes then the picture is getting blown up and sent into town." Naruto smirked as Sasuke glared at him and Sakura giggled again.

"But since this is the first time we're working as a team then it won't get blown up and we can keep doing the same thing until we get the picture." Naruto said and Sasuke stopped glaring. Sakura nodded then Sasuke.

"Alright, Go." Naruto shouted and the clones disappeared into the forest.

* * *

"Damn it Naruto give the picture back now!" Sasuke yelled when they finally stopped training and decided to rest until Kakashi came back. Well Sakura was resting, but she was laughing as she watched Sasuke chase after Naruto who was waving the picture around. It's been going on for the past hour, the first half an hour of resting was them bickering back and fourth while Naruto waited for the clones they weren't able to catch to come back. One of them happened to be the one who had the real picture. Seemed that each one of them had a picture but it wasn't real.

It was a really good plan, and they seemed to work well together. Sakura was glad she was put with Naruto and Sasuke. Not because she liked Naruto, and pretended to like Sasuke. Now she just liked them as friends, because she knew they both liked each other even if they didn't know it yet. But what she really liked was the fact that they put up with her. She knew they were stronger then her, and she now knew how extremely weak she was. But they didn't give up and tell her to stop wanting to be a ninja, they showed her how to improve, and gave her tips.

"Hi fellows. Good morning." Kakashi said as he appeared beside Sakura. Naruto stopped and Sasuke snatched the picture out of Naruto hands before he could do anything. He then proceeded to rip it up. Sakura giggled and then looked to Kakashi with a glare.

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled. Then Naruto turned to Sasuke with a devil grin.

"I have more." Naruto said simply, Sasuke stopped and glared at Naruto, causing Kakashi to raise an eyebrow at them. Wondering just what he missed. But when Naruto turned and looked to Kakashi, the crow looked to Sakura who was still waiting.

"Oh well a black cat crossed my path so…" He trailed off at the bored looks they were giving him. He then coughed slightly.

"Let's move on." Kakashi said and walked over to a clock on a stump. The three students were now wondering when the clock even got there, they hadn't seen it before.

"Alarm set at 12 PM." Kakashi hit the button then held two bells up to the three students. Sasuke and Naruto smirked on the inside but gave a confused look to him.

"Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me." Jingle came from the bells as he tossed them lightly.

"Whoever can't will have no lunch. I'm going to tie you there" Kakashi pointed to three stumps that were tall enough to tie someone to. "And eat lunch in front of you." Kakashi said and then looked to the students who were just staring at him. He frowned at them. Sakura seemed to take in what he was talking about.

"But wait, why are there only two bells?" Sakura asked. Kakashi smiled, well at least as much as they could tell.

"Since there's only two, at least one will have to be tied to the log. That person will fail since he failed to complete the mission. The person will go back to the academy. It might be just one or all three. You can use your shuriken. You won't be able to get this unless you have the will to kill me." Kakashi said and pulled the bells into his hand.

"But that's too dangerous, Sensei." Sakura pleaded. Naruto laughed.

"Yeah! You couldn't even dodge that chalk eraser!" Naruto said.

"In society, those who don't have many abilities tend to complain more. Just ignore the guy with the lowest score." Naruto stopped grinning and glared at Kakashi that always did hurt. "We're going to start after I say 'Ready, start'." Naruto pulled a Kunai out of one of his many hidden area's and gripped it, then ran at Kakashi. Before Naruto could get even a few feet Kakashi grabbed Naruto's hand and twisted it around his back, pointing the weapon at Naruto's back neck Kakashi's other hand held Naruto's head forward so that he wouldn't hurt himself. Naruto smiled inside. The dust evening out from when Kakashi ran behind Naruto.

"Don't get so hasty. I didn't say 'start' yet." Kakashi said. Naruto glared but on the inside he was smirking, Sasuke smirked on the outside and Sakura was wide eyed at her teacher. Both students stepped back from Kakashi and Naruto. Kakashi let go of Naruto who nursed his arms and then turned and glared at Kakashi.

"But, it looks like you have the will to kill me now. I think I can finally start liking you three." Kakashi said and smirked slightly.

"We're going to start." Everyone tensed. "Ready, start!" The three students took off into the forest. Kakashi turned around and looked for his student. _Good, everyone is hidden nicely…_Kakashi turned to see Naruto standing a few feet from him. The blonde's arms crossed over his chest and a glare at his teacher.

"Let's have a match fair and square!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi just looked at him with one of those anime sweat drop.

"Hey, aren't you a little weird compared to the rest?" Kakashi called. Naruto glared even more.

"What's weird is your hair style!" Naruto called back. Naruto then pushed off and went running after his teacher. Kakashi reached into his pocket and the blonde stopped.

"Ninja tactic know-how number on, taijutsu. I'll teach you that first." Kakashi said then pulled out his Come-come paradise from his pouch. Naruto just rolled his eyes at his teacher.

"What's the matter? Come and get me." Kakashi called, Naruto glared even more, he then stood and smirked at Kakashi.

"I wouldn't read if I were you Kakashi." Naruto called and Kakashi looked up as he watched Naruto disappear. Kakashi crocked an eyebrow. Naruto appeared behind Kakashi, his back touching his teachers.

"Like I said, you shouldn't underestimate me." Naruto said and disappeared again. Kakashi turned and caught Naruto's roundhouse kick to the face. Naruto twisted back and reached for the bells. Kakashi's eyes widened and he tossed Naruto a few feet away, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi looked around not feeling the blonde anywhere close to him.

* * *

"Well my clone was just destroyed." Naruto said as Sakura appeared beside him. They looked to Naruto; Sasuke had been here before Naruto showed up. While they were waiting for Kakashi to show they made a meeting place just in case.

"So what now?" Sakura asked and Sasuke smirked, while Naruto shrugged.

"Sasuke has the plan this time." Naruto said and Sakura looked to Sasuke. Sasuke was now smiling slyly at them.

"So all we have to do is get the bells right?" Sasuke asked and they nodded.

"We don't know much about Kakashi." Sasuke went to say.

"Well he likes to read!" Naruto put in and Sasuke nodded, this was all planned out between Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura looked to them.

"What does he like to read?" Sakura asked and Naruto blushed.

"You know Sakura-Chan; let's just say Kakashi is a pervert." Naruto said and watched as Sakura blushed before nodding not wanting to push it any further.

"Well I say we go after the book." Sasuke said and Naruto raised an eyebrow at him.

"But Kakashi would never give up that book, even if it was life and death." Naruto said and Sasuke smiled.

"Exactly, we go after the book he'll become overly protective of that while the other gets the bells." Sasuke said and Naruto thought.

"I'm not to sure going after the book is a great idea, but each one of us have to go at him at the same time to pull this off." Naruto said, Sakura nodded.

"Wait, Naruto can you make your clones look like us?" Sakura asked and Naruto nodded.

"What do you have planned Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, if Naruto goes in with three clones, two of them looking like us and attack, and then we can get in position while Kakashi fights off those three. Then…" Sakura said.

* * *

Kakashi stood in the clearing with his orange book in hand. He was still slightly worried about Naruto, there was more to that kid then meets the eye. But there was something between Sasuke and Naruto that also freaked Kakashi out. The eerie silence was also getting to him; no one had attacked him yet, well besides Naruto which was visibly a distraction.

But it did give him time to read, which he was currently doing. It was then that all three of his already favorite students walked out into the clearing and circled him. Kakashi without even setting the book down talked.

"Well nice of you to show up finally. I was thinking that you guys had given up and left." Kakashi teased. They didn't say anything but kick off and attack him at once. Kakashi even had to put his book down slightly to block their taijutsu moves.

He could tell that Sasuke and Naruto were the strongest of the three, but he couldn't tell who was the strongest. There was also hesitation on Sakura's side, while to aimed a shuriken at him. Kakashi caught it with ease and threw it back at her while he grabbed Naruto's leg and slammed the blonde into Sasuke. All three puffed away in smoke. Again Kakashi cocked an eyebrow. _So he can form shadow clones, and transform them into looking like others. Interesting, wonder how much chakra the kid has left after that. _

Kakashi didn't have to wait long to find out what was going to happen next since three Kunai came out at him, string attached. Kakashi caught them with ease and was about to throw them back when he saw the fire coming towards him that Sasuke had made. Kakashi dropped the weapons and flipped out of the way of the three fire balls aimed right at him. He barely had enough time to turn and block that fist coming at him. Sasuke then turned slightly making Kakashi lose his grip on the boy and almost reach for the book in his other hand. Kakashi noticing pulled away and jumped five feet.

"No not that book Sasuke-kun, the bells, the bells. You wouldn't want the book anyways, it's eighteen or older type of book." Kakashi said and waved a finger at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"And here I thought you were smart. Kakashi, your weakness is that book at the moment. You're too focused on the book so I thought maybe take it away and burn it." Sasuke said and narrowed his eyes. Kakashi's eye widened at the thought of his book being burned.

"You wouldn't!" Kakashi said barely over a whisper. Sasuke smirked and for he started forming the hand signs for his blazing fireball, Kakashi's eye widened even more. He didn't even think it was possible for a genin to be able to use that yet, but then there's Naruto with his shadow clone. _Just what else do these two have up their sleeve? _Kakashi wondered as he buried himself in the ground as Sasuke shot the fireball at him. Sasuke looked around franticly.

"Beneath you." Sasuke heard before he jumped just as a hand came shooting out of the ground. Sasuke smirked and dropped to the ground a few feet away. _Sorry Kakashi, I'm not falling for that one this time. _Sasuke thought as Kakashi came back to the surface and looked to Sasuke with shock. Sasuke got in an attack position and sped towards him once again. This time aiming a kick to his head, as Kakashi blocked, Sakura tossed a shuriken at him. He turned in time to block the attack only to have Sakura with a Kunai right behind him. Kakashi swiped at her feet, knocking her down, but she went down far too easy even for her. Just as he thought Naruto came at him as well with at least four other clones of him.

It was then that he heard the jingle of his bell and looked down to see one missing. He jumped away from the three a good thirty feet, and watched as Naruto gave Sasuke a high five as he showed the bell off to the others. He then tossed the bell to Sakura who caught it and put it away. They turned to Kakashi with smirks and disappeared once again. Kakashi cursed slightly as he looked around for them. _When did Sasuke get close enough to get the bell? _Kakashi wondered as he looked around quickly. Still no sign of them, not one, until he saw a rustle in the leaves. It was then that Iruka came out of the bushes and smiled sweetly at Kakashi.

"Damn!" Kakashi said and gathered chakra and released coming back to find both bells gone and three students smiling sweetly at him. His book was gone as well, although he hadn't noticed it until Naruto held it up with a grin on his face.

"Ya know Kakashi-sensei I didn't think we could get you in a Genjutsu. But it looked like it after all, that was the only part of the plan that I was slightly against." Naruto admitted at he rubbed the back of his neck. Sakura giggled and showed the bell to Kakashi as did Sasuke who just stared at him with the emotionless eyes. The buzzer of the clock went off and all wondered how time had flown by so quickly. Kakashi smiled but glared at Naruto with his book slightly.

"Well done, but only two have a bell so it looks like one is going to be tied up and sent back to the academy." Kakashi said and Naruto chuckled slightly.

"Ah, but we have you're book Kakashi." Naruto said evilly, and Kakashi smirked. The book vanished from Naruto's hands and the blonde cursed under his breath as he found himself tied up against the log once again.

"Damn it Kakashi!" Naruto yelled and thrashed around.

**Okay question, did you see that coming and are pretending or did you really not see that? **Kyuubi barked inside his head and Naruto rolled his eyes.

_Of course I saw that you fox! He's fast, but not as fast as Lee-san. _Naruto barked back. He heard Kyuubi sigh.

**What ever. Kakashi was right you are a weird one. **Kyuubi said, Naruto rolled his eyes.

_This coming from a thousand year old demon that is seal inside the weird one. Kyuu you have no room to talk. So just shut it and go back to sleep. _He heard the fox growl.

**Brat stop being so cocky! Remember you own me for saving your ass! **Naruto chuckled slightly causing the three to cock eyebrows at him as they sat down with their lunches. Sasuke laughing on the inside at the fact that again Naruto is tied to the log.

_Oh I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have saved me if you could Kyuu, you were just saving your own ass. So drop the act and sleep. _Naruto barked and didn't when he didn't hear a reply he looked to Sasuke and mouth slightly Kyuu. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the kid when he saw this but didn't put to much thought on the matter.

"After we eat we'll talk about who passed and what not. But because Naruto stole my book, don't let Naruto eat." Naruto sighed. "But if anyone feeds him, the person will immediately fail." Kakashi said with his eye narrowed. "I'm the rule here. Got it?" He added before disappearing with a puff of smoke in his mist.

"Kakashi-sensei is evil!" Naruto wined and slumped against the poll. Sasuke chuckled and sat down; he opened the beto box and pulled the chopsticks apart.

"Well might as well do as he says." Sasuke said with a knowing smirk on his face. Naruto glared at him. Sakura sat down on the other side of Naruto and did the same thing. Naruto's stomach growled.

"Man Naruto even eating breakfast you're still hungry. You're like a black hole." Sasuke teased and Naruto looked the other way.

"Am not! Besides Chouji is the real black hole! And my food smells good!" Naruto complained and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura looked to Sasuke.

"Naruto made you're lunch?" She asked and Sasuke looked up and nodded.

"Yep, guess he was really bored this morning." Sasuke said and handed the box to her. "Try some, he's a good cook. Amazingly." Sasuke teased and heard Naruto growl at him. Sakura's face lit up as she put the piece of rice in her mouth.

"Wow, you're a really good cook Naruto-kun!" Sakura beamed and Naruto pouted.

"Not that great." Naruto insisted and then Sakura handed the box to Sasuke once again. Sasuke taking pity on the blonde once again handed it to the blonde. Sakura gasped.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun! Sensei just said that..." Sakura began but Sasuke shook his head slightly.

"Don't worry. I don't sense him nearby. We don't know what he has in store for us after this. It'd be troublesome if Naruto got hungry during something important." Sasuke said and sat up on his knees in front of Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun he can have some of mine." Sakura said and handed her box to him as well. Sasuke nodded and sat Naruto's box down and picked up a piece of rice. Naruto blushed, this wasn't like the last time, and Sakura had done it. No it was Sasuke in front of him, using his chop stick and shoving the piece in front of him. Naruto still blushing took the piece and swallowed it. Sasuke smiled slightly at him and then smirked when the air started to pick up and dust scattered everywhere. Kakashi came out of the smoke glaring slightly.

"You three!" Kakashi yelled, Sakura screamed and covered her face so that wind wouldn't hit it. Sasuke just smirked and leaned against the same log Naruto was tied to. Naruto well he was just irritated because he was tied up again.

"You three broke the rule. Are you prepared for the punishment?" Kakashi said and then did some hand signs the clouds became dark, and looked as if it were going to rain. Lightly struck out of the dark clouds causing Naruto so whimper slightly.

"Any last words?" Kakashi asked. Naruto and Sasuke rolled their eyes. He's so dramatic with this and almost everything else. Sakura stood on shaky legs and pointed to Kakashi.

"You said we were a three man squad. We're not going to just leave our teammate out! It's all of us or none!" Sakura yelled. Naruto and Sasuke looked to each other then to Sakura before agreeing. Although they didn't think she would be the one to stand up to Kakashi.

"We three are one." Sasuke said simply. Naruto struggled against the ropes.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!" Naruto agreed. Kakashi came forward, his last sign still in form.

"You three are one huh?" Kakashi asked, releasing the sign and kneeling down to them. Sasuke and Sakura where in a fighting position, ready for anything that Kakashi would throw at them.

"You pass." Kakashi announced while smiling. Naruto just sighed with relief, he wasn't too sure there for a second. Naruto figured that Kakashi would just pass them after they worked together.

"Huh?" Sakura asked. Kakashi stood up and smiled again.

"You pass." Kakashi said simply.

"Pass? Why?" Sakura asked.

"You three are the first. People I had previously were blockheads who just listened to what I said. 'Ninjas need to think beyond the normal.' In the world of ninjas, those who break the rules are called scum. But those who don't take care of their friends are even worse then scum." Kakashi said and Naruto smiled, as did the others.

"Ya know Kakashi, your kind of cool." Naruto said. Kakashi looked to his three students.

"The training ends here. Everyone passes. The 7th group will start doing missions starting tomorrow!" Kakashi said and gave them thumbs up. Sakura smiled and jumped slightly while giving a 'yes sir.'

"I did it! I'm a ninja!" Naruto yelled then struggled against the ropes.

"Let's go home." Kakashi said and walked away. Sasuke and Sakura following. Naruto struggled against the ropes more.

"I KNEW it was going to end like this!" Naruto yelled after them, but this time he really did. But he wouldn't let it happen. He was soon walking beside Sasuke. Kakashi looked over slightly startled that Naruto had been able to get out of the ropes and catch up with them. Sasuke just elbowed him and smirked as Naruto elbowed him back, a grin plastered on his face.

* * *

"Alright go!" Kakashi said into the headset.

"Wait!" Naruto called and walked out of his hiding place. He had on a pair of loose black shorts with a pouch on his back side and another pouch wrapped on his leg. He had a orange muscel shirt with a black elbow long seleve fish net unerneath. Sasuke had taken him shopping the other day, said something about needing better clothes. Naruto had snuck orange into his pile without Sasuke looking.

"Let me take care of it." Naruto said and Kakashi sighed. Naruto walked over to the hissing cat.

"Come here kitty kitty." Naruto called and purred slightly with his words, causing a shiver to run through Sasuke. It had been a few weeks since team seven was formed. They were stuck with simple D rank missions. But Sasuke and Naruto were okay with that, it gave them more time to train and make Sakura a better ninja so she wouldn't have a great deal of trouble with Tsunade came. It was then that got Sasuke and Naruto thinking about Tsunade.

-----Flash Back-----

"What will happen, if the Third doesn't die then Tsunade-sama won't become Hokage." Sasuke said. They had just finished their daily training and were currently sitting in his kitchen. Naruto making dinner for them, he turned and looked to Sasuke who was sitting at the table in the large kitchen. Well it wasn't a table it was a island in the middle of the kitchen. The black counters lined the wall except where the stove and frigid was. It was perfect for cooking and Naruto kept half the kitchen was stocked with ramen containers. But Sasuke insisted that there be more then ramen in the kitchen.

Naruto didn't really care after Sasuke showed him how to make this steam fried vegetables that his mother used to make. Sasuke said that Naruto made them just like his mother. Naruto had blushed and said something about how nice it must have been to know what a mother was like. Sasuke didn't press on after that. Naruto was a regular in the Uchiha manner now. Sasuke said that it helped liven the place up when he was there. Although the blonde still went home on occasions it pretty much seemed like Naruto was living there. He even had his own room that Sasuke had as a quest room, Naruto had claimed it his the third day he stayed over. It was now partly full of Naruto's things that he didn't want to be broken, taken, or anything else that might happen when people who hated him raided his house.

"I don't know. I assume that the Third will retire and I'll be sent to find Tsunade again. But what if we can't save the Third, not even the Anbu had been able to. Orochimaru had the sound four seal it off from everyone." Naruto said as he laid a steaming pile of fried veggies with a side of rice in front of the Uchiha and then sat down with his own plate. Sasuke had shaken his head.

"I'm not sure if we can save the Third. Aki told me once that death is meant to be and sometimes it can't be stopped. Maybe he was supposed to die; he did seal off Orochimaru's jutsus. Without the third doing that Orochimaru would have finished destroying the village." Sasuke said and plopped a piece of carrot in his mouth. Naruto nodded sadly.

"Aki… I wonder how she is right now." Naruto asked and Sasuke shrugged.

"We can only guess." Sasuke said and again Naruto had nodded sadly.

"So what are we just going to sit back and watch the Third die again?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded.

"Naruto if you remember we have a rule to play during that also. We have to take down Gaara and help him become a better person. You're the only one who can do that." Sasuke said and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Gaara… I forgot about him… yeah your right… but if we think of anything that may save that old man we do it okay." Naruto said and plopped a piece of rice in his mouth. Sasuke nodded.

"Just stop hugging the man everytime you see him. You hug him like it's the last time you'll see him." Sasuke said although he really didn't have the right to say it since he too hugged the Third sometimes.

----End of Flash back----

"Come on, no one is going to hurt you." Naruto said as he kneeled down in front of the cat. It had stopped hissing and sniffed at Naruto's hand. Naruto reached out and petted the cat on the head. The cat purred and rubbed against Naruto's hand. The blonde smiled and picked the fat cat up.

"See no problem." Naruto called into the headset and his team came out from behind the tree.

"Okay 'Operation capture Tora the lost pet' complete." Kakashi said.

* * *

"Ohh, my cute Tora-Chan! I was so worried about you!" A fat lady sobbed as she rubbed her face against the cats. Naruto looked at the cat with sad eyes before whispering to Sakura.

"If I was that cat, I'd run too." Naruto said, Sakura nodded.

"Now then, Kakashi's 7th unit's next mission is… babysitting Yojyu-sama's boy. Grocery shopping at the neighboring town. Helping dig up…" The third went on.

"NO!" Naruto shouted. As he used his arms in a cross to indicate stop or no. "No thanks to all of those! I want to do a more exciting mission! Choose something else!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke keep his eyes on the third hoping no praying he would cave in. Iruka stood up and slammed his hands on the table on cue.

"Baka! You're still a new ninja. Everyone needs to start with the easy missions to gain experience!" Iruka yelled and the Third lowered his hat some.

"But, but…! We've only been doing dumb missions lately!" Naruto yelled only to be hit by Kakashi and fall to the wooden floor. Sasuke just shook his head but was laughing on the inside.

"Cut it out." Kakashi said.

"Naruto!" The third said. Naruto sat up and nursed his head while looking at the Third.

"It looks like I need to explain to you what missions are." The third began. Naruto sat up and looked to the Third.

"Listen, a lot of clients come to this village every day. They request things from babysitting to assignations. On the request list a variety of requests are listed on it… and they are separated into ranks A, B, C, and D according to difficulty. In this village, we separate the people into Jounins, Chuunins, and Genins according to their abilities. We higher officials assign the missions to ninja with the appropriate abilities. And if we complete the mission, we receive a fee from the client. You have all become Genins just recently, so D ranked mission are the best for you." The Third said and looked to team seven.

Naruto was sitting there having a conversation with Sasuke who just nodded about what ever it was that Naruto was talking about. Something about dinner for that day or lunch. Whatever it was Sasuke knew it was just ramble to show the Third that he wasn't listening to him. It wasn't long before Sasuke smirked on the inside as did Naruto.

"LISTEN!" The third yelled at him. Kakashi did the nervous rubbing behind the head act to the Third while apologizing. Naruto turned to the third.

"Ah! You always lecture like me that, pops. But I'm not the kid who used to pull pranks anymore!" Naruto yelled and turned away from the Third with a pout. Man did he hope this word work. Kakashi just shook his head at the childish act. Iruka smiled and the Third laughed.

"Okay, I understand. If you insist… I will allow you to take on a C ranked mission. It's to escort a certain person." With everyone word a smile broke out on Naruto's face even Sasuke seemed to have a smile but it was covered by a smirk. Naruto turned to the Third the smile fully on his face.

"Really!" Naruto asked playing his part. "Who? Who?" Naruto asked. "A princess or maybe some really famous actor!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the last words of Naruto's sentence.

"Now don't get hasty. I'll introduce him now. Can you please come in now?" the Third called. The door opened and team seven turned to see who it was. Even if two already knew it was great to see him again.

"What? They're all kids!" The man said as he stepped into the room and got a good look at the people who escort him back home. He was an old man, white brown pants, and a gray shirt. A white towel dropped over his shoulders and a big brown bag on his back. In one hand he had a brown bottle that everyone figured was some type of alcohol considering the red on his old face. He had short gray hair with a beard and clear rimmed glasses. A rope was tied around his head, it held back his hair. The man leaned against the door framed and looked to Naruto.

"Hey, is the smallest one there with the idiotic face really a ninja?" The man asked and Naruto glared at him. Sasuke held him back as the blonde went on about how he was going to kill the man.

"Don't kill the man you're supposed to escort, idiot." Kakashi said simply. The man took another swig of the bottle before looking at them again.

"I am the bridge building expert Tazumo. Once I have returned to my country, I will have all of you protect my life while I complete the bridge." The man said and Naruto stopped struggling from Sasuke, but the Uchiha didn't let go in fear that Naruto would run over and hug the man with all his life, yeah and that was all... alright lie Sasuke liked holding the blonde idiot, and smiled on the inside.

"Whatever old man." Naruto said calmly but inside he wanted to do just that. _Thank god we got this mission. I was hoping nothing had happened that would make it so we didn't get it. I barely remembered how I acted to get it. I'm so glad, but I hope that I can save Haku and Zabuza. _Naruto thought. Sasuke was happy too, but he still didn't let go of the blonde, he could tell that Naruto wanted to do just as he feared.

"Alright, so go get ready and meet Tazumo by the gate in ten minutes." The third said and they calmly left without another word. Sasuke and Naruto headed to the Uchiha manner, they had already packed yesterday and kept it there so it would be faster. When they got there Sasuke was jumped by an overly happy blonde.

"Thank god!" Naruto said as he hugged the life out of Sasuke. Sasuke just smiled and blush while he hugged the blonde back.

"Come on dobe we better hurry before they leave without us." Sasuke teased and with one last squeeze from the blonde, Naruto left and ran to his room to get his things. But Sasuke saw the blush on Naruto's face as he turned and left. Sasuke smirked and went to gather his bag as well.

* * *

**_Thanks to all who have been reading! Like I said this has been in my head and I've put it down for like ever ago just never got around to writing it out! Trouble Going is going a little slowly but i'll have it up soon. I have homework and other crap to do since I was out sick this week. Well thanks again and don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Next chapter will have Aki in it!!!! I love Aki lol. _**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi, bad lang, some grammar mistakes but If you tell me I'll go back and correct them. Smart Naruto, good Itachi. Blood and death as well. Also in my story because I'm not sure how old Itachi was when he killed the clan he was fourteen in my story, making him four years older then Sasuke and Naruto. So Aki is only three years older then them. **_

_**Pairings: SasuNaru, TachiAki, LeeSaku, GaaEll, KakaIru, ect that I can't remember at the moment. **_

_**Also I'm going back a year in the being, with Aki when she gets her memory back. **_

_Thoughts / __**Letters /**_** Kyuu, Mao, and Inner Sakura**

* * *

_**Your story sucks. It's Chidori, not chori and a million other spelling and grammer mistakes. **_

_**I must say thanks to whomever it is that wrote this. One is telling me how to spell Chidori because I didn't know you ass! And just so you know you spelled grammer wrong its grammar! Also if you don't like my story then why the fuck read it? I don't hold a gun to your head and tell you to read it. So then why read it and tell me it sucks? It's great if you don't like my story because you know what I couldn't care less what a prick like you thinks! So don't read it if you don't like the damn story!**_

_**This is a warning to those who bash me or my stories! If you bash me or my story then you will be bashed on my story! This guy is lucky he was anonymous because then I would have put his name on here as well. So don't bash me or my story cause I will get you back. To those who think he's right and I know I have grammar mistakes because I didn't go over it as much as I wanted to. If you see a grammar mistake please inform me of it so I can go back and fix it. Thank you for reading so far! Enjoy this next Chapter. **_

_**

* * *

**_–**Two years ago; With Aki at thirteen; Two years before Naruto and Sasuke get their memories back-

* * *

**

"What the hell!" Screamed a small thirteen year old slave. The other slaves looked to the girl with fear clearly written in their eyes. The girl just rolled her eyes, got up and went into the bathroom that they weren't aloud in after a certain time. The girl sat there staring at the mirror in horror. She was a small girl, all her muscle she had gotten long gone. Her face was boney as the rest of her body. She had short ratty black hair and her eyes weren't the lively blue but a dull unwelcoming blue. She had on the small brown rag of a dress that all the slaves wore during housing. She could already feel the hunger craving at her insides. She felt weak and powerless once again. But why and how?

_Mao what the hell is going on? _

**Shut it child I'm sleeping!**

_Oh yeah! Well tell me what the fuck is going on and I'll let you sleep! If not I'll sit there and sing inside my fucking head! _There was a sigh.

**Naruto came in after you. Kyuubi formed a protection chakra ball just as I had done. Those two Chakra balls hit each other causing another explosion and a time rip. Sending us back in time, I've been sleeping and gaining my energy back while you relived everything. You don't remember reliving it because all your old memories came back at once and knocked the others ones back. Also Naruto and Sasuke both were sent back as well I'm guessing and they should get their memories back in a year or so. It takes me less time to gain my powers back then my children do.**

Aki dropped to the ground and looked to the cabinet with horror. She had been sent back in time, back to where she was still a slave. Everything she had done was gone, and everyone was now still in danger. Aki slammed her bony fist to the ground; pain shot up through her arm but was dulled as Mao healed her.

**This is your fault you know. **

_Oh and how to you see that?_

**Don't get mad at me just because I tried to save your ass! Naruto is the one who crashed in after you because he was worried about his only family being killed! If you hadn't wanted to sacrifice you're self for his sake, this never would have happened.**

Aki sighed and dropped her head.

_I'm sorry but I just hate that everything is back. I mean I'm back in this pathetic body, and back with this stupid save trade place. So is Sasuke, Naruto and I the only one's who remember?_

**From what I know of yes. **

_Great, that means I'm going to have to kill those people again to keep everyone safe. _

**Yes but now you can do it early. Save a few more people, and meet Itachi later on. Then go see Naruto so you guys can work on a plan to keep people like Naruto safe. **

Aki nodded.

_You're right, I'm sorry. Well might as well get out of here and start. I don't want to me here any longer then I have to. _

**I'm not going back to sleep am I? **

_Nope sorry, I need chakra then you can sleep later on. _There was a sigh and a bang of the bathroom door being opened. A large man stood in the doorway, he was tall and slightly on the round side. He had short cropped brown hair and dark piecing eyes. He had on a pair of brown denims with a gray shirt. He had no shoes on so his large bare feet didn't click with his boots as he moved towards the small girl. Aki stood and smirked at the man. He stopped and looked to her before glaring which Aki did in return.

"Slave, what are you doing? You know full well what happens when you break rules here." The man snarled at her. Aki laughed slightly before activating her Sharingan, the man gasped and took a step back.

"Oh I know, but you can't hurt me if you're dead now can you?" Aki asked and then took off; she also took one of the hidden daggers from under the sink with her. The man fell to the floor with a gashing wound in his neck. He screamed in pain before his eyes dulled and the life was taken out of his body. One of the slaves screamed and hid away. Aki looked to the other slaves as she stepped out of the bathroom. They all were cuddled up against the back wall of the small room as far away from her as possible. They were shaking with fear as they tried not to look at her.

"Oh calm down, I'm not going to hurt you guys. You're just like me, a slave and well I'm tired of being that. So I'm leaving, if you wish to leave with me then fine, stay as close to me as you can and don't stray. If not then stay and continue you're sad and pathetic lives." Aki said calmly to them before bending down to the lifeless body and grabbing the keys from him. She looked to the others who were still pressed against the wall. With a roll of her eyes she kicked the door leading out of the room down and walked out into the males slave room. Aki stalked past the slightly less afraid boys, she replied her speech to them before opening the door. She glanced back to see a few girls coming out of the room and following, then a larger number of boys came.

"Stay back until I tell you to come out. After that stay close, I can't keep all of you safe if you leave my side." Aki said and saw them nod to afraid to say anything. With a flick of her wrist she unlocked the door with the key and pushed it open. There were only nine guys, normally it would be an easy task but Aki was only a little child. She could already start to feel the Sharingan taking its toll on her small body. But she hadn't taken any chakra from Mao yet so it might work out in the end. She quickly spotted the man that held her fathers daggers and narrowed her eyes at him. She then took off right at him the dagger still in hand.

He tensed and pulled one dagger out to stop the girl's weapon. But she quickly shot an attack at the man's knee breaking it as she focused Chakra into her foot. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground. She then proceeded to pick her daggers off the man and then slitting his throat. Aki turned and looked at the horrified eight other adults in the room. They all were tense and then jumped at her. Aki gripped her daggers in both hands and tapped into Mao's Chakra as she sped towards the group, her Sharingan spinning. Causing some of them to stop as they were pulled into a doujutsu, she then killed them on the spot and went onto the others without a second glance.

"You can come out now." Aki called as the last man dropped to the floor. Aki was panting blood dripped from the ends of her father's daggers. They hadn't been engraved yet so that was another thing to do on her list. The terrified children came out and some gasped as others hid the younger ones from the horror. Aki looked around, two doors, one led to the bosses room, while the other led to a hallway that held the other rooms for adults and then the front which was guarded by dogs and other men. Aki sighed and went to the boss's door, she then kicked it open. The boss wasn't there unfortunately for Aki; she wanted to slit his throat as well.

"Come on now, inside the room. Hurry and cover the smaller children's eyes." Aki said and keep the door open as the dozed kids ran into the room. They were scared of her she knew, but didn't care. If they were free and safe then fine, let them be scared of her. She then walked in and closed the door behind her.

"W-what a-re we do-ing i-n he-re?" Asked one of the older girls. She was older then Aki but had a stutter problem like Hinata. Aki pointed to another door.

"The bathroom has a hidden exit, that's how the boss gets in and out if he doesn't want to be seen. That's also how we're getting out. It comes out in the middle of the forest, beyond the dogs scents." Aki explained and they all gapped at her before nodding slyly. Aki opened the bathroom door and looked for the hidden exit she had used last time. Finally finding it beside the toilet she called the others in.

"I want the older children to go in first, help the younger ones in and keep following it. Umm Daichi go first, take this." Aki said and handed him the small dagger she had gotten from the bathroom. "If anyone comes out at you which isn't likely then just stab." Aki said and the larger then the other boy nodded. He was the largest boy there and the oldest. He was sixteen while Aki was thirteen, she had been a slave for a long time, she came in when she was nine.

"Alright go, I'll get in front after everyone has gotten in, then Daichi I want you to go into the back and round up the rear. Keep the smaller children safe." Aki said he nodded before climbing into the exit; he dropped to the ground before calling for the next person. One after the other everyone had filled into the hidden tunnel. Aki climbed in and placed the title back up so it looked as if no one had been in there. She then patted the small child on the head who had helped her down.

"Thank you Aoi." Aki smiled at him and he grinned back at her. Aki then walked calmly up to the front until she reached Daichi who then nodded and went back to Aoi. He took the smaller boys hand before calling up to Aki saying he was ready. Aki nodded and started forward the small group of slaves behind her. This hadn't happened last time, Aki had escaped alone, but if she could save at least a few then that was good. She knew nothing was in front of them but a large forest, where the sound was off to the side. She wasn't going to take them to the sound though. Aki knew there was one of Orochimaru's unused bases a mile away from the exit. Aki would take them there for the night. Then move into the Earth Country and drop them off in an orphanage. Then go off and find Mina before she can kill anyone.

* * *

–**With Naruto-

* * *

**

"Come on Sasuke were going to be late!" Naruto called from the front door.

"What are you doing dobe, I was waiting for you." Sasuke said from behind Naruto. The blonde turn and smiled before shutting the door.

"Sorry I'm just excited is all." Naruto said before locking the door and tossing Sasuke his key he had swiped earlier that day. Sasuke shook his head at him.

"I don't understand how you can get my key every time." Sasuke said as he pocketed the key. Naruto just shrugged not wanting to give his secrets to the Uchiha boy.

"Alright let's go." Naruto shouted and took off, Sasuke followed behind. They reached the gate where Sakura and Tazuno waited. Kakashi showed up just as they did. They slowly walked out of Konoha.

"All right! Let's go!" Naruto shouted, Sasuke rolled his eyes and smacked him over the head.

"Stop being so loud dobe." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, what are you being so excited for Naruto?" Sakura asked in a bored tone. Naruto grinned at them.

"Because I've never been outside of the village before." Naruto said eagerly. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde's actions.

**LIE!**

_Damn it Kyuu! Shut up!_

**How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that brat!**

_As many as you want because I won't stop calling you Kyuu… Kyuu. _There was a sigh but Kyuubi stopped talking. Naruto grinned at the four others. The old man had said something about Naruto's capability on the mission. Kakashi laughed as Naruto glared at the man.

"I, a Jounin, will be accompanying you. There's no need to worry." Kakashi reasoned.

_Man I really do think this geezer is the worst client ever. _Kyuubi laughed in Naruto's mind but didn't talk. Naruto rolled his eyes at her.

"Hey, geezer, don't underestimate ninjas! I'm a great ninja! I'm the elite ninja who will receive the title of Hokage one day! The name is Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said and rolled his eyes mentally.

_Was I really like this? _

**Yep. **Came Kyuubi's reply again Naruto mentally rolled his eyes. The man took a swig of his drink before looking to Naruto. Sasuke had come to Naruto side, just in case something happened and the blonde went to do something stupid.

"Hokage is the village's number one ninja, right? I don't think a guy like you can become one." Tazuno said and then took another drink.

"Shut up!" Naruto said and Sasuke held him back from punching the man in the face. "When I become Hokage you'll have to take notice of me!"

"I won't, kid. That is, even if you become Hokage." Tazuno said and took another drink as Sasuke continued to hold the blonde back as he threaten to kill the old man.

"Come on Sasuke let me at least hit him once! Come on!" Naruto pleaded. Sasuke leaned down and whispered.

"Naruto, I don't care if you're pretending but you're annoying if you don't shut up I will make you." Sasuke said and Naruto looked to Sasuke before blushing and stopped altogether. Kakashi looked to his new students with raised eyebrow. But just shook his head and started to walk, his students following.

They had been walking for a little while not, Naruto and Sasuke in front, Tazuno and Sakura in the middle while Kakashi took the rear. It wasn't like last time at all, which Naruto and Sasuke found slightly odd, but it was Sasuke who decided to walk with the still fuming blonde. They walked in silence, the two boys in front wondering if Sakura would start a conversation like last time.

"Hey Tazuno-san." Sakura questioned and Sasuke and Naruto shared a glance before listening into the conversation.

"What is it?" Came Tazuno's reply.

"You're from the Country of the Wave, right?" Sakura asked.

"What about it?" Tazuno asked as he glanced down at the girl. Kakashi had come up beside Sakura now and the two boys had fallen back slightly so they could hear better.

"Kakashi-sensei, are there also ninja in that country?" Sakura asked her teacher.

"No, there are no ninja in the Country of the Wave." Kakashi said while looking down at his student.

"But while the culture and customs of other countries may be different, hidden villages and ninja do exist. To the many countries that exist on this land… the existence of ninja villages is the equivalent of the country's military powers. In other words, that is how they are able to maintain the relationship with neighboring countries. But the villages aren't under control of that country. They are supposedly equal in position. On a small island like the Country of the wave, where it is difficult to be influenced by other countries… There is no need for a ninja village. Since the five countries of fire, water, lightning, wind and earth… they are known as the Five Great Ninja Powers. Only the leader of each hidden village inside the countries is allowed to carry the name of 'Kage'. Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage and Tsuchikage, otherwise known as the 'Five 'Kages'… are the ninjas that reign over the tens of thousands of ninjas that exist in the countries throughout the world." Kakashi said Naruto smiled as did Sasuke. While Sakura looked at Kakashi.

"Eh so Hokage-sama must be a great man!" Sakura said with a smile.

'**Is that old geezer really a great man as he says he is? Sounds fishy…' **Naruto smiled and glanced at Sasuke who smiled back. But Naruto still had his doubts even if the Third saved the village.

"Hey," They looked back at Kakashi. "You all just doubted Hokage-sama, didn't you?" Kakashi asked and the three students shook there heads at him. Kakashi patted Sakura on the head.

"Don't worry! We won't have any ninja battles in a C ranked mission." Kakashi said. Sakura pulled her hands behind her back and smiled at Kakashi.

"Then there's no worry about meeting foreign ninja." Sakura asked.

"Of course." Was Kakashi's reply. Naruto and Sasuke looked to Tazuno as he tensed slightly; they then looked to each other in knowing glances. They moved on in silence after that. As they crossed the bridge with the small creek running under it Naruto thought to Kyuubi.

_You know it would have been better if The Demon Brothers had jumped us now instead of using a puddle for hiding. _Kyuubi laughed.

**You're right! But they are only Chuunin after all. Not like their Anbu or anything.**

_Yeah guess you're right. _Naruto laughed and then continued walking. Sasuke had gone back and walked with Tazuno, Sakura was now behind Naruto who was taking the lead and Kakashi in the back. They all walked by the water puddle, Naruto and Sasuke just barely glancing at it as they went by.

Seconds later chains found their way around Kakashi and ripped him in pieces. The rest of his body falling to the ground. As the two demon brothers called out 'First one'. Naruto stepped back a few steps, as Sakura screamed Kakashi's name. Naruto tensed as he felt the two demon brothers behind him.

"Second one." They whispered together. Naruto smirked at Sasuke who nodded and guarded Tazuno with Sakura. The demon brothers attacked Naruto who disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke tossed a **Shuriken **at the chains, binding them to the tree behind them as the smoke cleared, then a Kunai to lock it in place. The demon brothers went to move but couldn't as the chains were connected to their arms. Two Naruto's came out from behind Tazuno and came at the demon brother's full speed.

Naruto got in one punch to each of them before the released their hold and attacked Naruto back. The first one went down with a puff of smoke while the other jumped out of the way. One demon brother went after Tazuno who was behind guarded by both Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke already had another Kunai in his hand ready for attack. The second one went after the real Naruto. It was then that Kakashi showed up and grabbed the man by the neck the second one already in his hand. But the second one had been able to cut Naruto again. Naruto cursed his bad luck, that hadn't meant to happen.

Kakashi looked to Sasuke who grinned and all three of them disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi's eyes widened as out from the trees walked the real, Tazuno, Sasuke, and Sakura. Naruto sat up and grinned at Kakashi, while Tazuno looked slightly shocked for someone who was pulled into the forest rather quickly and watched a battle against himself take place. Kakashi looked to Sasuke and Naruto figuring they had seen the puddle as well.

"I'm sorry Naruto I didn't get in time to stop you from being hurt." Kakashi said sadly. Naruto shook his head.

"Don't be Kakashi-sensei! I was careless, I should have been more careful." Naruto said and rubbed the back of his neck. Sasuke walked over and helped Naruto up then looked at Naruto's hand.

"How did you get this dobe?" Sasuke asked, Naruto just gave him a weak smiled.

"I didn't mean to Teme!" Naruto said back. Kakashi looked over to Tazuno who stumbled back slightly from the glare.

"Tazuno-san, we need to talk." Kakashi said he would talk with Sasuke and Naruto later about this. Tazuno looked at Kakashi with wide eyes before nodding. Kakashi carefully tied the demon brothers up to a large tree. Everyone stood a few feet from them, ready to attack if they tried anything.

"These guys are Chuunin-class ninja from the Hidden Village of Mist. They are ninjas known to keep fighting no matter the cost." Kakashi explained.

"How were you able to detect our action?" One of them asked. Naruto rolled his eyes; he cut in before Kakashi had a chance to talk.

"It hasn't rained for the past few days, and it's sunny today, so a water puddle shouldn't be in the middle of the road." Naruto explained and Kakashi looked to him.

"I'm glad you noticed that Naruto, I'm sure Sasuke noticed too since he looked at it as well." Kakashi said. Tazuno looked to Kakashi.

"Why let kids fight if you knew they were there?" Tazuno asked and Kakashi looked to the old man.

"If I was up to it, I could have killed these two in the blink of an eye. But, I needed to know who the target for these two was." Kakashi explained. Tazuno lost eye contact with Kakashi slightly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"In other words, were you being targeted or somebody from our ninja group? We have not heard anything about you being targeted by ninja. Your request was to protect you from armed groups like gangs and robbers. This is a mission that's above a B rank. Our job was to support and guard you until completed the bridge. If ninja are our enemy, this mission would have been an expensive B rank. It looks like you have your reasons, but it only troubles us if you lie in your request details. This wasn't part of the mission." Kakashi said and Tazuno looked down.

"This mission is out of our league. Let's quit! We need anesthesia to take out the poisoned blood out of Naruto, too. We need to go back to the village and see a doctor!" Sakura pleaded with Kakashi. Naruto looked at Sakura, while Kakashi looked to Naruto.

"This sure is a burden. Let's go back to the village to cure Naruto." Kakashi said. Sasuke looked to Naruto who was glaring at Kakashi.

_Damn it I have to do this again! _Naruto thought ignoring Kyuubi's laughter as he pulled a Kunai out. Sasuke looked like he was going to stop the idiot blonde but decided to let him go one with his stunt. Naruto drove the Kunai into his hand that he had been cut once again. Everyone gasped even Kakashi, Sasuke just faked it, and inside he rolled his eyes. Naruto grunted from the pain that shot through his hand. Man did he not want to have to do this again.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Sakura yelled at him as he stepped back a bit. Naruto grinned at Sakura.

"Well, have of this is getting that stupid poison out of my blood. The other is to vow that I will not rest until I have protected the old man with this Kunai. I don't want to burden the team because of my stupidity. I'm always the one who is careless; I don't want to be anymore. The mission is still on." Naruto said with a grin and Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto it's nice that you took out the poisoned blood so spiritedly… but you're going to die from the loss of blood if any more comes out." Kakashi called, Naruto took the Kunai out and sighed. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at him. Kakashi was behind Naruto in a second.

"It's not good if you don't stop it right away. Seriously. Give me your hand." Kakashi said. Naruto did what he was told. Sakura walked over.

"Naruto, you have a self-abusing personality." Sakura said and Sasuke looked away from them. Naruto just looked down. Kakashi's eye widened as he watched the wound already start to heal. _His wound is already starting to heal. It must be the Nine-tailed fox's power. _Kakashi thought with a sad face as he wrapped the healing wound up. Naruto leaned down so that Sakura couldn't hear him.

"Kakashi, it's okay, you don't have to be sad. It's not like the Nine-tailed fox is going to take over my body any minute." Naruto said calmly then walked away as Kakashi's eye widened and looked to Naruto who walked over to Sasuke. Sasuke looked to Naruto and smacked him upside the head. _He knows about the nine-tail? When? _Kakashi thought.

Kakashi stood up, and watched the blonde pout and nurse his head from where the Uchiha boy hit him.

"Alright let start moving." Kakashi said. They all nodded and left the Demon brothers tied to the tree.

"Hey Kakashi you sure it's safe to leave those guys alone?" Naruto asked and Kakashi smiled slightly at him.

"Yeah, they won't come after us again." Kakashi said and Naruto nodded but still a little unsure.

"How long have you known?" Kakashi asked and Naruto looked up at him, then back at Sasuke who was right behind them.

"Since _Mizuki_ had the trouble of telling me." Naruto said and spat out the name of man who betrayed him. Kakashi looked at him with a saddened face.

"Naruto you know why we didn't tell you right?" Kakashi asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I know. The Third made it a law not to be able to talk about it. He wanted me to be able to grow up with a semi normal life. But it didn't help much, I'm still treated like a demon, well was, now that Sasuke and I have been hanging out I haven't had much problem." Naruto said and grinned at Kakashi.

"But I don't care about it; I have you, Iruka-sensei, Sakura-Chan, and Sasuke who are important to me." Naruto said and Kakashi smiled at him while he ruffled his blonde hair.

"I'm glad." Kakashi said, Naruto laughed.

* * *

They were currently sitting on the boat crossing the river. The think mist all around. Sakura and Tazuno sat next to each other then it was Kakashi, then Sasuke and Naruto at the front. Sasuke had a hand on Naruto's shoulder, since the blonde was tense and staring off into the mist.

"The mist is so thick. I can't see what's ahead." Sakura said.

"We should be able to see the bridge soon. If we move along the side of the bridge, we'll be at the Country of the Wave." The man leading the boat told them. Naruto looked forward slightly as the bridge came into view.

"It's huge!" Naruto said and looked to Sasuke and smiled.

"Hey, be quiet! We're using this boat and hiding in the mist. That's why I'm rowing instead of using the engine. In other words, if we get caught, we'll be in trouble." The man leading the boat said to the blonde.

"Tazuno-san… Before the boat gets to the pier, there's something I need to ask you. The identity of the ones who are after you and the reason they are after you. Or we can call this mission off when you get ashore, Tazuno-san." Kakashi said to the old man who didn't look at him and kept his head down. He looked up slightly his eyes closed.

"It looks like I have to tell you the real story. I mean, I would like for you to hear my story. As you said, this mission is most likely out of your job description. An extremely terrible man is after my life." Tazuno said.

"An extremely terrible man?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke and Naruto shared looks and Naruto scooted over closer to Sasuke, so he could listen in more.

"Yes." Tazuno answered.

"Who is it?" Kakashi asked.

"You should have all at least heard of the name… Marine transportation billionaire Gatoh." Tazuno said with a serious face. Naruto tensed slightly, Sasuke frowned at the blonde and Kakashi looked slightly shocked.

"Gatoh? The one from the Gatoh Company? He's one of the richest men in this world." Kakashi said.

"Yes, he is the president of a marine transportation company on the outside… But underground, he uses gangs and ninjas to smuggle drugs and contraband goods. He also does nasty jobs like takeovers of other companies and countries. A year ago, he set his sights on the Country of the Wave. He entered this country using violence and wealth as his shield, and he quickly took over the island's sea traffic and transportation." Tazuno said. Naruto leaned into Sasuke to keep himself from falling asleep; he had heard this all before it was boring the second time. Man it was boring the first time.

"On an island like the Country of the Wave, controlling the sea means ruling over the wealth, politics, and people of this island. And the one thing that Gatoh is afraid of… is the completion of the bridge that has been under construction for quite some time." Tazuno finished and Naruto sat up with a slightly blush.

"I see. So you, as the one building the bridge, became an obstacle to him." Sakura said and Sasuke nodded.

"Then those ninjas were sent by Gatoh." Sasuke pitched in, he saw how Naruto would tense when ever he heard Gatoh's name but didn't understand it. He looked at Naruto with a worried expression but the blonde didn't say anything.

"But I don't understand. He's a dangerous man that uses ninjas. Why did you hide that fact when you came to us?" Kakashi asked and the three students looked to the old man.

"The Country of the Wave is a really poor country. Even the feudal lord does not have much money. We don't have the money to request for anything else but a C rank. If you quit your mission after I land, I'll be killed for sure, just by walking home! But there's no need for you to blame yourselves. Only my cute eight year old grandson will cry and cry and cry come more." Tazuno said. Naruto rolled his eyes. _He cries and cries and cries already. _The blonde thought.

"And my daughter will just hold a grudge against Konoha ninja and live a lonely life. But it's not your fault." Tazuno finished. Everyone looked to each other, Sasuke and Naruto looked to Kakashi as did Sakura. Kakashi scratched at his forehead protector for a second before turning to Tazuno and smiling.

"I guess it can't be helped. We will continue escorting you." Kakashi said.

"That's good to hear." Tazuno said with a smile. Naruto rolled his eyes and leaned against Sasuke once again as he looked out over the misty waters. _I wonder if Aki has escaped that slave trade place yet. _

**I'm sure she has brat. She sure is one demanding girl. I don't see how mom can stand her sometimes. **

_She is demanding, and I think Mao can stand her because she's seen what Aki has gone through Kyuu. _

**Yeah like I have you. But I still can't stand you sometimes. **

_Great to know, you old fox! _Naruto growled back and turned to look at Sasuke who had a slight blush on his face. Naruto smirked and leaned back some more as they moved into the tunnel under the bridge. Naruto was sure he would love to live in a place like this. But maybe not with the houses being made of wood and some pieces of metal. He just liked all the water and how the trees grew from out of the water. They all stepped onto the dock, Tazuno looked to the man who had done them a favor and guided them into the country.

"This is as far as I go. Later." The man on the boat said.

"Sure. Thanks a lot." Tazuno said back.

"Be careful." And with that he was gone, speeding along the waters in his boat.

"All right, take me home safely." Tazuno said.

"Okay, okay." Kakashi said and they walked down the trail and into the forest. Naruto and Sasuke taking the lead, Sakura and Tazuno in the middle and Kakashi in the rear. Kakashi walked as he kept an eye on Naruto and Sasuke. _If they are to attack, they will send Jounin level ninja instead of Chuunin level ones. I'm not sure about Sakura handling Jounin level ninja, but Sasuke and Naruto are hiding something up their sleeves I just wish I knew what it was. _

They continued to walk a little. Until Naruto and Sasuke stopped all of a sudden.

"You sense that?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded. Sakura came up behind them.

"Sense what you two?" Sakura asked, but Naruto shot a Kunai into the bushes. The blonde went over and picked up a white rabbit out of the bushes by it's ears. Then pulled the Kunai out of the tree, he had missed on purpose.

"Hey Kakashi, isn't this a snow rabbit? The fur isn't right for this season; shouldn't they only have white fur during the winter?" Naruto asked but didn't let go of the rabbit. Kakashi looked around slightly, _Naruto's right that means it is a rabbit that was raised inside a place where the sun isn't a factor for the replacement technique. _Kakashi looked up slightly. _So one has appeared immediately. _

"Everyone duck!" Kakashi yelled as a large sword came down at them. Sasuke tackled Tazuno to the ground, Naruto doing the same for Sakura, letting the rabbit go. The sword embedded itself into a large tree.

Everyone looked up at the man that was now standing on the handle of the sword. He was at least six feet, around mid twenties maybe older. He had on a pair of gray pants, with brown and white arm warmers; he had matching leg warmers as well. No shirt so he showed off his dark muscular shape. He had on a blue strap like thing around his neck that traveled down his chest and attached to his pants. And bandages covering his face from the middle of his neck to the top of his nose. Leaving the dark brown eyes to piece at them. He had dark brown hair with a mist forehead protector around his forehead and slopped off to the side somewhat.

Naruto looked up at Zabuza; Sasuke had already held one of Naruto's arms. He wasn't wearing the black and orange jacket that Sasuke had gotten him that was still in his bag. So Sasuke held the boys arm and intertwined their fingers. Sasuke leaned down and whispered as Zabuza and Kakashi glared at each other no noticing the boy's movements.

"Naruto calm down. You can't get too emotional remember. Haku hasn't even shown up yet." Sasuke whispered and Naruto nodded. Sasuke untwined their fingers but kept his arm next to the blondes just in case. Kakashi stepped forward while Sasuke was calming the blonde down.

"Oh, my, my, you are Momochi Zabuza, the exiled ninja of the Hidden Village of Mist." Kakashi called up. He then looked back in time to see Sasuke untwine their fingers, but not wanting to ask at this moment put an arm in front of Sakura who was the closest to him.

"Stay back and close to Tazuno. He's way different from the guys we met before." Kakashi said, Sakura nodded and moved back to stood beside Tazuno. Kakashi closed his eyes. _If he's our enemy…_Kakashi lifted his hand to his forehead protector.

"I can't win like this." Kakashi whispered.

"I'm guessing you are Kakashi the Sharingan user." Zabuza called down to him. Kakashi looked to Sasuke expecting to see a shocked face but only a worried face to Naruto. Kakashi then looked to Zabuza, he still haven't slid the forehead protector off fully yet.

"I'm sorry, but I'll need you to hand over the geezer." Zabuza sneered at him.

"Everyone, form the swastika formation. Protect Tazuno-san. Don't join the battle." Kakashi said.

"What?" Asked Naruto and Sakura.

"To not interfere with the battle is teamwork." Kakashi said and slid the forehead protector off, showing his nice scar that ran down his left eye. Kakashi opened his left eye, his Sharingan already activated.

"Fight me." Kakashi said to Zabuza.

"Oh, I'm honored that I can see the Sharingan that I've heard about." Zabuza said. Sakura shook her head.

"What's Sharingan?" Sakura asked since Naruto wasn't this time. Sasuke looked back to Sakura.

"Sharingan… The eye creates it, and it is the power that the pupil generates. One who use doujutsu are said to have eye powers that can see through all genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu, and cancel their effects. Sharingan is one of the various types of eyes that those doujutsu users possess. But that's not the only ability the Sharingan possesses." Sasuke said and Sakura looked at him with wide eyes. Naruto had his head down not wanting to look up in fear of doing something to disrupt the plan.

"Correct. That isn't it. The scary part is that Sharingan can understand how an opponents technique works, and copy it." Zabuza said as mist started to form around them. Naruto tensed and Sasuke took his hand again and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Naruto calmed down and gave Sasuke a squeeze back showing him he was better.

"When I was in the Hidden Village of the Mist's assassination squad… your information was listed in the bingo book I carried asking for your capture. It also noted this… The man who copied more the 1000 techniques, Kakashi the copy ninja." Zabuza said.

"Let's cut the chit-chat here. I have to kill that geezer right away." Zabuza called. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura formed a circle around Tazuno, their Kunai held out in front.

"But, Kakashi, it seems I have to defeat you first." Zabuza called, he then pulled the sword out of the tree and disappeared and reappeared on top of the water in a jutsu form. Naruto barely even looked.

"He's over there." Naruto pointed out.

"And he's on top of the water?" Sakura asked slightly confused. Tazuno looked scared as hell; Sasuke glanced to Naruto who nodded back at him. Water came up and around Zabuza as he stood there.

"Mist concealment." Zabuza said and disappeared into the mist.

"He disappeared." Sakura said, and Kakashi walked towards the water. Sakura called out to him.

"He'll try to eliminate me first, but…" Kakashi said.

"What is he?" Sakura asked.

"Momochi Zabuza. He was in the Hidden Village of the Mist's ANBU, and was known for his 'silent killing' techniques." Kakashi said.

"Silent…?"

"Just as the name implies, it's a killing technique that's executed in a flash and carried out in absolute silence. It's possible that you'll be dead before you realize it. And I cannot use my Sharingan to its fullest potential. So don't let your guard down. But if you fail, you're only going to die." Kakashi said, Sakura glared at him.

"You're so carefree…" Sakura shouted at him. Slowly the mist started to get thicker.

"Damn the mist is getting thicker!" Naruto yelled no hint of fear in his voice, which surprised Kakashi to no end.

"The Country of the Wave is surrounded by the ocean, so a mist often emerges." Tazuno said. Naruto glanced back at him.

"So thick that you can't even see Kakashi anymore?" Naruto asked as Kakashi disappeared from sight.

"Sensei!" Sakura called out in a whisper. Naruto and Sasuke tensed even more.

"_Eight points_" Called a voice from around the group of four. Sakura tensed.

"Eh what is it?" Sakura called.

"_The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, vein, collarbone, kidney, a heart. Now, which vital organ do you want to get struck at?_" Came the voice again. Sakura gasped and held a scream in.

"Don't freak out Sakura-Chan he's only trying to scar you." Naruto said calmly. There was a cruel laughter that echoed around them. Kakashi concerted his chakra and pushed the mist away like wind. Kakashi stood just as he had been but this time glowing slightly blue. Sakura shook slightly at the intense thirst for blood. It was too intense even Sasuke felt like he was going to die from it. Sasuke felt his dagger move on its own. Naruto knew the thirst for blood well, but even his twelve year old mind could break from it. He went to stop Sasuke but Kakashi beat him to it.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto Don't worry. I'll protect the three of you with my life. I won't let anyone on my team die." Kakashi said and looked at them with a smile. Naruto tensed and slid his Kunai into his right hand that was towards Sasuke.

"_I don't know about that._" Came Zabuza's voice before he appeared in front of Tazuno in a flash. He was behind Sasuke and Sakura.

"This is the end." Zabuza said. Naruto and Sasuke grabbed Tazuno and pulled him back with them as Kakashi came forward. Sakura followed her teammate example and jumped away. Kakashi had a Kunai stabbed in Zabuza's stomach water dripping out like blood.

"Kakashi! Behind you!" Naruto shouted right when Zabuza appeared but Naruto had opened his mouth before Zabuza had even gotten there. Luckily for Naruto Kakashi hadn't noticed, but Sakura sure did. Zabuza pulled his sword back and aimed it at Kakashi, cutting him in half. Only to break a water clone instead. Zabuza's eyes widened as he realized that Kakashi had copied the water clone earlier. Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza with a Kunai to his neck.

"Don't move." Kakashi threatened. They stayed like that for a second before Kakashi spoke again.

"This is the end." Kakashi said. Sakura smiled, but Naruto didn't say anything he just waited as did Sasuke. Zabuza started to laugh, Sakura's smile fading.

"Is this the end?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "You don't understand. You can't defeat me with just you indiscriminate imitations. I can assure you that." Zabuza said and chuckled once again.

"But you're pretty good. I see that you've copied my water clone technique when you said, 'I won't let anyone on my team die.' By making your clone speak as if it was the real one, you diverted my attention to the clone… While the real one used the Mist Concealment technique to hide and observe my movements. However…" Zabuza said and a second Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes widened. "I'm not that easy to defeat." Zabuza said.

Kakashi destroyed the water clone in front of him. The real Zabuza aimed his sword once again at Kakashi only to have it miss as Kakashi dropped out of rang. The sword coming around and driving into the ground behind Zabuza. Zabuza switched holds on the sword as he turned and kicked Kakashi in the side causing him to fly off. Zabuza then pulled his sword with him, and ran towards Kakashi. Only to stop when he saw the caltrops on the ground where Kakashi would have landed. Zabuza turned his back facing the water.

"How idiotic." Zabuza said before jumping backwards into the water. Naruto stood up, Sasuke right behind him. Sakura was still staring wide eyed at where Kakashi had been. _The Kakashi-sensei was… kicked away? _She thought in horror.

"His hand-to-hand combat skill superb, too." Sasuke said, he believed it too, Sasuke still now thinks Zabuza will be a great ally if the plan goes right. Kakashi surfaced from the water, but it didn't feel right. _What's with this water? It's heavy for some reason. _Kakashi thought and went wide eyed as Zabuza appeared behind him, standing on top of the water once again.

"Baka." Zabuza said and as formed hand signs at speed quicker then Kakashi could jump out of the heavy water.

"The Hydro-Prison technique." Zabuza said as a bubble of water pulled Kakashi up and out of the water and locked him inside. Kakashi glared at Zabuza who had a hand on the bubble keeping him there. _I thought I could use the water as cover, but it turned out to be a mistake on my part. _Kakashi thought as Zabuza laughed at him.

"You fell for it. This is a special prison that you can't escape from. You give me a hard time when you're moving. Now then, Kakashi… I'm going to finish you off later. First, I'm going to get rid of them. The water clone technique." Zabuza said and another water clone formed and walked onto the land.

"The three of you have forehead protectors on as if you think you're ninja. But ninja refers to someone who has gone through numerous life and death situations. In other words, you can call yourself a ninja when you appear in my bingo book." Sasuke and Naruto smirked at that thought. "You three aren't ninja." Zabuza said with a slight chuckle, before disappearing into the mist.

Naruto's eyes widened knowing what was going to happen. He looked around slightly then felt the knee contact to his face and sent him back a few feet. His forehead protector flying off and landing on the ground. Zabuza stepped on his forehead protector. "You three are just kids." Zabuza hissed at them. Sakura and Sasuke looked back at him.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled for him. Kakashi looked at them.

"Everyone! Get Tazuno-san and run! You can't win against him! He can't move as long as he has me trapped in this hydro-prison. He also won't be able to use his water clone once you get away from him! Run for now!" Kakashi yelled at his students. Sasuke glared.

"We have to do it." Sasuke said and ran towards Zabuza, throwing Shuriken at him. Zabuza blocked them all with just one swing. Sasuke came down on Zabuza, a Kunai in hand, Zabuza though was quicker and gripped Sasuke's throat, then tossed his a few feet away. Sasuke knowing full well what was going to happen braced himself and slid a crossed the ground without getting hurt as much.

**

* * *

**

_**Thanks for reading! Review! A lot of it is the same as the anime, but some of it is different. It'll get real different when the Chuunin Exams hit but the mission to the wave will be relatively the same but not quite. Thanks for reading again! Love you all. OH and sorry if I confused people with the Aki thing at the beginning. I meant to put that in the fourth chapter at the beginning but I forgot. So her memories coming back happened a year before them. The next time Aki comes it'll be in the same time frame as Naruto and them. Remember review!!! Byes**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi, Bad language, time laps, killing, bloody. Don't like don't read. **_

_**Thanks to all who are reading and have read this! And to my reviewers! I love you all! And remember no bashing because I will put that bash up and bash you right back! Thanks again enjoy this chapter!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Recap:** __"We have to do it." Sasuke said and ran towards Zabuza, throwing __Shuriken at him. Zabuza blocked them all with just one swing. Sasuke came down on Zabuza, a Kunai in hand, Zabuza though was quicker and gripped Sasuke's throat, then tossed his a few feet away. Sasuke knowing full well what was going to happen braced himself and slid a crossed the ground without getting hurt as much.

* * *

_

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled in fear. Naruto glared at Zabuza who was looking straight at him. Naruto looked down at his wrapped hand, which by now was fully healed. The glare he was supporting at Zabuza became even greater. He then looked to his forehead protector and glared even more, he hated it when people stepped on his head band. Naruto stood and glared at him, Sasuke had already gotten back and was behind him. The blonde took off towards Zabuza.

"Naruto! You idiot what are you thinking!" Sakura and Kakashi both yelled at him as he ran only to be kicked back, landing in front of Sasuke.

"What are you thinking, charging in like that on your own?! Genins like ourselves have no way of defeating him no matter what we try!" Sakura yelled at him but stopped as Naruto got up off the ground and dusted himself off. Then gave her a foxy grin as he tied his forehead protector back on his head.

"Calm down Sakura-Chan I was only getting my forehead protector back." Naruto said so carefree to Sakura, it was down right pissing Zabuza off. Naruto then slowly turned to Zabuza and smirked slightly.

"Hey, the no-brow there…" Naruto laughed in his mind. "Put this in your bingo book… The man who will become the Hokage of the Hidden Village of Konoha one day… The Konoha-style ninja… Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said as he fully stood in front of the shaking with rage water clone. Naruto smirked at him. Kakashi's gaze softened as he looked to the blonde who wiped blood from his mouth. Tazuno looked in amazement at him. _He looked so unreliable when I first saw him, but…_he thought as he watched Naruto back up slightly and reached Sasuke.

"Let's go wild." Naruto said he couldn't help saying his favorite sentence. Zabuza chuckled at Naruto.

"You seem to be quite confident, but do you even have a chance for victory?" Zabuza asked.

"What are you all doing?! I told you to run away! The outcome of this battle was decided when I got caught. Run! Our mission is to protect Tazuno-san. Did you forget that?!" Kakashi yelled. Naruto looked back at the old man.

"Old man…" Naruto trailed off.

"Don't worry; I caused all of this in the first place. I won't say that I want to survive no matter what. Sorry, everyone. Fight as much as you want." Tazuno said to them. Sasuke smirked and looked to Zabuza.

"Hump. That's how it is." Sasuke said with his oh-so-famous smirk.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked. Zabuza started to laugh again, this time it wasn't those small chuckles it was full out creepy laugh.

"You sure don't learn, do you?" Zabuza said after he had stopped laughing enough to talk. "Still pretending to be ninja? When I was your age, my hands were already soaked in blood." Sakura gasped and Naruto just shook his head.

"So what!" Naruto yelled at him. "Demon Zabuza, who killed over 100 candidates without hesitation. While the Village of the Mist was known as the Village of the Bloody Mist. I know you're story." Naruto said. Kakashi stared at Naruto with astonishment, Naruto the clumsy idiot knowing about Demon Zabuza. It was just impossible, but here he was claiming he knew.

"Oh it looks like you've heard of me. Yet you're still not afraid, well I should change that huh." Zabuza said with a sneered and disappeared. He reappeared in front of Sasuke who put his arms up in time to resist the act but was still knocked away when Zabuza elbowed him. Sasuke then moved out of the way just in time as Zabuza's elbow came down to connect with his stomach. But Zabuza slammed his foot down on Sasuke's stomach and pressed down even more as the boy struggled.

"Die." Zabuza said simply. Naruto quickly did his Shadow replication, his clones surrounding Zabuza in numbers.

"Oh, the Shadow replication technique? And you replicated into quite a few." Zabuza said as he watched the numbers pull out Kunai and glare at him.

"Here I come!" They shouted and jumped on the water clone all at once. Sasuke quickly got up away from the group as Zabuza swiped his sword and knocked all of them off.

"It's impossible! You can't beat a guy like that!" Tazuno yelled at them. Naruto dug through his bag as he slid a crossed the ground, he pulled out a Fuuma Shuriken and tossed it to Sasuke who caught it and pulled it fully out. He then pulled it to his face.

"The Fuuma Shuriken, the Shadow Windmill. _Naruto don't forget to drop in the water."_ Sasuke whispered the last part so that only the blonde could hear it before he launched into the air not waiting for Zabuza to speak. He began to spin the weapon and let it loose at the enemy. Going right around the water clone and straight towards the real one. Naturally Zabuza caught the weapon and smirked at them. But then had to jump quickly over the Shuriken that was hidden in the shadow.

"To eas-" Zabuza went to say but heard the puff and looked back to see Naruto behind him, with a Kunai. With the flick of tan wrist he let the weapon sore straight towards Zabuza's arm that held Kakashi inside. Zabuza quickly let go of Kakashi and dodged the Kunai but not before getting nicked on the cheek. An Enraged Zabuza turned to Naruto with the Fuuma Shuriken and started to spin it.

Just when he was about to hit the blonde with it, Kakashi blocked it with the back of his hand. Naruto hit the water with a slightly hesitate but no one noticed except Sasuke who had been watching the blonde idiot in hopes he wouldn't stand on the water. A sigh of relief pasted the raven's lips as he watched Naruto go under. Naruto came back up grinning.

"Naruto, your plan was impressive. You have all sure grown." Kakashi said. Naruto laughed, but ignored Kyuubi's input. Kakashi then turned to Zabuza and glared, he tossed the Fuuma Shuriken a few feet away.

* * *

_**Alright now there is still more to the fight. But I don't want to write out the fight between Zabuza and Kakashi because it would take another chapter just to do that. So I'm going to cut straight to the part where Haku steps in and takes Zabuza's body. If you want to watch the whole fight watch Naruto episode 9.

* * *

**_

The water from the typhoon faded away and left a weak Zabuza in its wake. Kunai pinned him to a tree as Kakashi jumped above him. Zabuza looked up.

"Why? Can you see the future?" Zabuza asked. Kakashi smirked.

"Yeah, you're going to die." Kakashi said and just then two Senbon Needles imbedded themselves into Zabuza's neck. Kakashi looked up into the trees to see an Anbu standing on a high branch. Sasuke was by Naruto the moment he pulled himself out of the water. Sasuke's pale arms wrapped around Naruto's body and held him in place.

"Naruto, calm down." Sasuke whispered. Kakashi hadn't seen them yet so maybe they wouldn't have to explain themselves. No the copy ninja was to busy looking at the Anbu. She or he was in some type of robe a mix of brown and pale white cream. With a green dress like thing underneath. His/her brown hair pulled up in a bun with some hair in front of the face. The face covered by an Anbu Hidden of the Mist mask.

"Ah, it was true. He did die." The Anbu said. Kakashi jumped down to the lifeless body and checked for a pulse. Kakashi pulled away.

"He really is dead." Kakashi said and looked to the Anbu. The Anbu bowed.

"Thank you very much." He/she said. "I was looking for a chance to kill Zabuza."

"That mask… If remember correctly, you must be a hunter-nin from the Hidden Village of the Mist." Kakashi asked. Then glanced at his students only to see Sasuke holding Naruto from behind and whispering to him.

"You are very well informed." The Anbu said and his attention was brought back to him/her. "But yes I am a member of the pursuing ninja unit that hunts exiled ninja." Kakashi nodded and stood up still analyzing the kid. He was no ordinary kid, from his height, weight and voice he was no younger then Naruto. Kakashi then looked to Naruto who was fighting against Sasuke now.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke looked up at his teacher.

"Sorry, he's just mad that Zabuza went down like that. I'll calm him." Sasuke said and Kakashi looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Naruto you have to calm down before you do something stupid. You can't ruin our plan." Sasuke whispered in the blonde ear. Naruto looked down, tears in his eyes.

"_B-b-u-t…H-a_" Naruto went to say but Sasuke turned him around and captured the blonde's lips. Sakura gasped and fell against Tazuno, Kakashi fought down a very powerful nosebleed, and the Anbu chuckled before he disappeared and reappeared at Zabuza's body. Kakashi looked back at the Anbu who now picked the lifeless body up and onto his/her back.

"Your battle ends here for now. I must go dispose of this corpse. It's a body filled with secrets. If you'll excuse me." He/she said and with that the Anbu disappeared with Zabuza's body in a gust of wind. Sasuke then released the very stunned Naruto.

"_I'm sorry, that was the only way to stop you from doing something stupid." _Sasuke whispered before letting the blonde go and walking away. Naruto turned very slowly and touched his lips. The feeling of someone else's lips on his still lingered. Kakashi looked to the blonde who seemed to be in a daze.

"Mind telling me why you kissed him Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi asked when Sasuke went to pass him. Sasuke stopped and looked at the man before shrugging.

"He wouldn't stop struggling and I didn't want the Anbu to think he was a threat. That was the only thing I could think of." Sasuke said and smirked before walking over and picking up his bag he had dropped to get to Naruto faster. He knew the blonde would be too emotional the first time he saw Haku again. Dare he say it, he was jealous that Haku got that much attention from his blonde. Yes that's right his.  
"Alright, we still have a mission to finish. We have to get Tazuno-san back to his house." Kakashi said and that seemed to knock Naruto out of his daze because he became very red. Kakashi chuckled slightly while Tazuno grinned at them. Sakura looked between her team mates and smiled a sly smile. She knew they liked each other.

"Sorry about that everyone. You can rest at my house!" Tazuno said. Kakashi nodded and began walking Sasuke close behind.

"Alright let's go!" Kakashi said and Naruto ran up to Sasuke. It was then that Kakashi fell over from exhaustion. Naruto and Sasuke catching him quickly and gently laying their teacher to the ground.

"What? What happened?" Sakura asked as she and Tazuno ran up to the three. Naruto was still blushing; he didn't think it would go away for a while. Sasuke smirked at him, while Sakura and Tazuno was freaking out.

* * *

**----With Aki a Two years later after she got her memory back. Same time frame as Naruto and Sasuke only a week before they go on the mission to the wave----

* * *

**

"Mina Chiokio?" A small girl asked from the shadows. A red head turned and glared at the shadow. She had dull red hair that came just past her ears. Her eyes were a gray, and she had on a black cloak.

"Yeah what of it?" Mina called into the shadow and backed up slightly. There was smirk and a girl walked out. Her hair wasn't ratty anymore and it was now slightly at her shoulders. Her face and body wasn't bony anymore, but had a light muscle to it. She had on a red shirt that had an Uchiha crest on one side the caller and a swirl on the other. Black with red outline arm warmers that probably had a hidden weapon or two in them. She had on a black skirt that came past her knees and had a slit on the sides. Red tight shorts were underneath the skirt, on her right she had a pouch wrapped onto her thigh that was slightly hidden by her skirt. Two daggers hung from the black and red belt that was around her waist. It also held a pouch on her back side. She had black fingerless gloves on as well, that had a small red plate on the back. She had a deep red pair of leather sandals on. A black cloak was tied at her neck but it was pushed back so that you could see the girl's body.

"Who are you?" Mina asked as she reached for her weapon. She didn't get a chance since the girl appeared in front of her, one of the daggers imbedded through her chest.

"An old friend." The girl whispered as Mina died. The girl pulled her dagger out of Mina's chest and wiped the blood on Mina's own cloak.

"But you may call me Aki." Aki said with a smirk as Mina fell to a lifeless body on the ground. Aki looked down at the body with sad eyes before sheathing the dagger and walking away without a glance back.

Aki jumped from roof to roof as she headed back to the place she had been staying recently. She got word that Mina had entered the village and she immediately went to find her. The past two years had been difficult; she had gotten the slaves to a safe place and took off the next night. Only to have one of the slaves follow her. That was Daichi; he told Aki that he wanted to go with her, to help her when needed. She agreed it was that or have him go back without knowing the way back. Aki sure as hell wasn't going to go all the way back just to drop him off. He followed her until she took over the Orochimaru base in the Rain country. Aki decided to get that one first, since it was the closest to them. Then move on to finding Mina, Ellexys, and Kaki. He stayed there to guard it with another who had joined their group. She was nineteen and a small blonde. Aki just let them stay; the blonde was a ninja and needed a place to stay. It was going to help in the long run to have a ninja on their side.

Then Aki found Ellexys in Wind, got a base set up there as well. Aki had gotten Ellexys and Dean out of their crappy house early this time. She figured it would help as well if Ellexys started on her skills earlier. Dean was sent to a small school, he was going to go to the academy soon, at least that's what Ellexys wants. It will be difficult to get there since they live a few miles away from the Hidden Village of Sand. But Aki thought she could work something out with the academy there. Aki soon took off from the Wind country after setting up Ellexys and Dean.

Next Aki went off to find Kaki in the Lightning Country where she was currently. Just outside the Hidden Village of Cloud. She and Kaki were staying in a small apartment that as of now people didn't go near unless wanting to face Aki. They were only staying until Mina came through and then were gone. That was today.

"Welcome home Aki!" Kaki cried as the small blonde girl ran or more like stumbled towards Aki and jumped into her arms. Alright not jumped, Aki picked her up and into her arms. Kaki had short blonde hair and dark blue eyes, with a hint of green in them. She was only two going on three; she had been working on walking a lot.

"Did you have a good time with Osa?" Aki asked and looked up to see a boy walk into the room. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He was ten and a Genin, he had accepted the mission alone since it was a babysitting mission. He was 4'8 ft tall, with short spiky light brown hair with a slight mix of blonde and light brown eyes. He had on a pair of loose shorts and a white shirt. His forehead protector wrapped around his left arm.

"So did you take care of what ever it is you had to do?" Osa asked and Aki nodded.

"Thanks for taking care of her. She wasn't too much to handle was she?" Aki asked and poked Kaki on the nose. The small child giggled in Aki's arms. Osa just shook his head.

"No problem at all. I don't know why the villager's call her a monster; she's such a sweet child." Osa said as he leaned against the wall. Aki looked at him with sad eyes.

"It's because she's different and people don't like different Osa, remember that. One day, you just might want to be different." Aki said and the boy nodded.

"Now, off you go, I already paid you. I'll be leaving today, so it was great meeting you Osa." Aki said and Osa looked to Aki with sadness.

"You're really leaving?" Osa asked and Aki nodded.

"Yeah, but don't worry I'll come back one day." Aki said and Osa nodded. Aki walked over and kissed the boy on the forehead. His eyes widened and he blushed deeply.

"Bye." Aki said and walked away and into her bed room, Kaki waving goodbye to the boy as they went.

"Goodbye Aki." Osa said before leaving the apartment. Aki smiled at Kaki before sitting her down.

"We're going to go meet a friend of mine okay Kaki?" Aki asked and the small girl nodded with a smile. Aki pattered her head before picking up their bags she had already packed before leaving. She slung the bags over her shoulder before picking the small child up and heading out. Not even bothering to lock the apartment as she went.

* * *

Aki and Kaki were now near the Lightning Countries border, which was Fire Countries border as well; it had taken all day to get there. Aki stopped right before a clearing and gently sat Kaki down; the blonde girl had fallen asleep a little while ago. Aki then started to make a small fire, keeping the child warm as cold started to form from the wind as night fell.

Aki smiled when she felt the presence of someone coming through the forest. She was glad Mina had shown up when she did, or else Aki would have had to wait another month before seeing the man who was now coming towards them. It wasn't long before the presence of someone was right before their camp. The fire flicked over the shadows. Aki leaned back against the tree she was sitting at and looked to Kaki who was besides her snuggling up with her stuffed bear.

"You can come out now. I know you're there." Aki called and smiled sweetly at the man who stepped out of the shadows. His Sharingan was activated as he took Aki in.

"Turn that Sharingan off, you'll wake her up and then I'll make you cradle her until she falls back asleep." Aki warned as she felt Kaki move slightly in her sleep. The man smirked slightly.

"Make me?" He asked. Aki smirked at him.

"Itachi, just turn it off." Aki said sweetly and he narrowed his eyes.

"You know me?" He asked and Aki shrugged slightly.

"Everyone knows of the Sharingan, only two survivors, Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha." Aki said and Itachi frowned at her.

"How do you know I'm not Sasuke?" He asked.

"Because Sasuke is on a mission with Naruto in the Wave country." Aki answered simply and again those eyes were narrowed at her. Aki smirked at him.

"I'm no threat Itachi. Besides at least this time I'm not knocking the shit out of you. Although it is a pity you don't remember. You would have loved to play games with Kisame as you watched history repeat it's self." Aki said and the Sharingan deactivated and Itachi looked at the girl clearly confused. Aki motioned to a tree next to her.

"Sit and we'll talk. The Anbu you're meeting will be late. It's dark, reason why I lit a fire." Aki said and Itachi walked around the fire and sat but still slightly weary of this girl. Aki told her story to him, about when they first meet, how she knew what she did, about being sent back in time.

"You want me to believe that you went back in time?" Itachi asked and Aki nodded. Itachi frowned at her.

"You don't believe me do you?" Aki sighed. "I could show you if you like." Itachi raised an eyebrow at her. Aki sighed again and stood, then walked calmly over to the now tense Uchiha.

"Mange Sharingan." Aki whispered her eyes turned red with black dots that formed together and cut off from the middle and out in three places. Aki noticed how tense Itachi had gotten, but his eyes never left Aki's. Aki sat in between Itachi's legs; she sat on her knees and placed her hands on his knees.

"I'm not going to give you any emotion; I'm just proving to you that I really did travel back in time. I'm going to show you the last time we saw each other. And the last memory I have before being sent back okay." Aki asked and Itachi nodded, he even had a small blush on his face. Itachi was taken back into her mind as she showed him images. She showed him her looking through a mirror at Itachi hugging Sasuke as tears fell from the smaller boy's eyes. Then the conversation between them that took place. Then the images flashed forward to making Sasuke disappear and blew up the statue. She then pulled away and rubbed at her eyes.

"Damn that hurts like a bitch." Aki said as she fell back on her ass. She stopped rubbing her eyes and looked to Itachi, the Sharingan was gone and he was looking into her blue eyes.

"Do you believe me now?" Aki asked and Itachi nodded.

"But what do you gain by telling me?" Itachi asked and Aki shrugged.

"Well it'll help you not to freak out when you confront Sasuke and he says something stupid or does something stupid. From what Mao told me Sasuke and Naruto were sent back as well." Aki said and Itachi's eyes widened.

"So both Sasuke and Naruto know I'm innocent?" Itachi asked and Aki nodded.

"But don't worry, they know you're mission. Their not going to screw it up, besides I think it's for the best if Sasuke knows. Then he won't leave to that bastard Orochimaru just to get revenge on you." Aki said and Itachi's eyes widened again.

"Sasuke went to Orochimaru?" Itachi asked and again Aki nodded.

"But partly was because Orochimaru used the curse seal on him, used the revenge that Sasuke was harboring inside him to take control of his mind. Although I must admit, Sasuke is tough when it comes to doing things on his own." Aki said and smiled at Itachi.

"He's fine though, but I swear he goes to Orochimaru again. I'm beating the living hell out of him and dragging his ass back to Naruto." Aki said with a laugh. Itachi just shook his head at her but gave her a small smile.

"So what do you want from me? You must have had an alter motive to this." Itachi said and Aki shook her head and sat up on her knees again sitting in between his legs.

"Nope, you helped me when we meet. I would have shown you that… but I didn't want to relive it. It was pretty horrible. So I'm helping you out in this life." Aki said then leaned forward towards him.

"How blind are you?" Aki asked and Itachi shrugged. Aki sighed and put her hands to Itachi's eyes. She then gathered the Chakra to her hands and began to heal Itachi's eyes.

"I studied medic jutsu after I gained Mage Sharingan. It was before I meet up with you, Mao helped a lot though, since she's the one who told me about my healing blood limit. Naruto has one too, but people assume its Kyuubi. When it's really his blood limit, but Kyuubi has tapped into it and helps it along." Aki explained and Itachi nodded slightly. Aki pulled away and let her hands fall to Itachi's knees and smiled at him.

"Better?" Aki asked and Itachi smiled at her then nodded.

"Thanks." Itachi said and rubbed his eyes some, they felt wonderful. He could see better as well. Aki hadn't moved yet and was staring at Itachi as he blinked and looked at her.

"So you're an Uchiha?" Itachi asked. Aki smiled again and nodded.

"And an Uzumaki." Aki said and Itachi looked confused. Aki sat down slightly.

"Well, Naruto's mother was my father's sister. My mother was Uchiha Ania." Aki said and Itachi's eyes widened slightly.

"I remember Aina, she seemed so lonely, I use to do her shopping before she came down with that illness that took her life." Itachi said with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, you never knew her." Aki shrugged.

"That's right I never knew either of my parents. My father died after he left with me. I was taken in by a kind family; they had let me keep my father's daggers. Then Gatoh took over the village we were at, he left it to one of his associates. That man destroyed many families and enslaved the children. I was one of those slaves until I freed myself." Aki said and Itachi's eyes became sad.

"I'm so sorry." Itachi said and Aki shook her head at him.

"Don't been, it's not like you could have done anything. But thanks anyway." Aki said and smiled at him, Itachi couldn't help but smile back. Then a throat was cleared and they looked up to see a Konoha Anbu standing in the tree above them. Aki smiled at him and moved away from Itachi.

"Hello." Aki said and then glanced at the stirring blonde child. Aki sighed and walked over to her bag as the Anbu jumped from the branch and in front of the now standing Uchiha. Aki pulled out a bottle that held milk and placed it above the fire. She then glanced at the Anbu who was staring at her.

"Oh don't mind me. Carry on with what ever it is you guys do. Oh but I have a request if you may after your done." Aki said and turned the bottle over. Itachi raised an eyebrow before turning to the Anbu.

"She's okay, she's with me. But as for the report." Itachi said and the Anbu shrugged and then listened to Itachi as he gave the information over the past mouth. Aki finished warming the milk just was Kaki woke up and gave a small cry but then stopped when Aki plopped the milk in her hands. Kaki smiled up at Aki.

"Thanks!" Kaki said but it sounded more like Fanks with an F instead of TH. Aki chuckled slightly at the girl and helped her sit up. Kaki took the bottle in her mouth after being propped against the tree. Aki stood and turned to Itachi and the Anbu who was looking at her funny.

"What's up with the baby?" Itachi asked and Aki looked down at Kaki.

"I'm taking her to someone who will raise her better then where she was at." Aki said and Itachi nodded. The Anbu shrugged slightly.

"So what is it that you request?" The Anbu asked and Aki swore she's heard the voice before. Aki opened her bag and pulled a small brown box out.

"I know you're not a messenger or anything. But I was hoping you could give this to someone." Aki said and Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"You see I'm always moving around, so I can't get a hold of him. If you could give this to the Hokage or personally deliver it to Uzumaki Naruto that would be great." Aki said and smiled at the Anbu. He seemed like he was thinking about it.

"I could give it to the Hokage and tell him it's for Uzumaki Naruto if you want." The Anbu answered and Aki quickly nodded.

"That'd be great really." Aki said and handed the box over. "It's signed with my name on the seal so if anyone opens it Naruto will know." The Anbu nodded and looked to the name.

"Uzumaki Aki?" The Anbu asked and looked at her. She shrugged.

"Yep, my father's name was Uzumaki. I'm Naruto's cousin." Aki said and the Anbu gapped at her, well at lest she thought he did. But he just merely nodded once again before bowing and excusing himself. Then disappeared into the night, Aki sighed and leaned against the tree.

"I didn't think he'd really do it." Aki said and Itachi looked at her and smiled slightly.

"Really and why not." Itachi asked and Aki shrugged.

"Don't know really. I just hope he isn't one of those who hates Naruto and will just not give him the box." Aki said and Itachi frowned.

"I'm sure he'll keep his word." Itachi said. "So what was in the box?" Aki glanced at him.

"Nothing too much, just a letter and some money." Aki said with a shrug. Itachi chuckled slightly.

"Well I must be going. Kisame will wonder where I went off to." Itachi said and Aki nodded.

"Where you and fish boy heading?" Aki asked and Itachi chuckled slightly before shrugged.

"Here and there." Itachi said. Aki smiled and walked over to him. She then leaned up slightly and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"See you around then." Aki said and smiled at him. Itachi blushed slightly. Aki went to step away but Itachi wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. Aki's eyes widened and she looked up at him with a small blush.

"You didn't think you were getting away that easy did you?" Itachi asked and locked lips with her. Aki leaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The Uchiha tightened his grip around his waist and pulled her closer. Then ran his tongue along the bottom of Aki's lip and she gasped. Taking this as a time to dart his tongue inside her mouth and explore it. He pulled back after a minute to get much needed oxygen. She released her hold on his neck and he released her.

"See you around." Itachi said before disappearing into the shadows. Aki touched her lips before licking them, the taste of Itachi still lingering. Aki then smiled even more and walked back to Kaki.

* * *

_**Back with Naruto and Sasuke

* * *

**_

"What was up with kissing me like that?" Naruto asked. He and Sasuke were currently sitting in one of the guest rooms alone. They had to share it with Sakura but she was tending to Kakashi, or looking after him. Sasuke looked over at him and shrugged, then went back to looking out the window.

"Don't ignore me Teme!" Naruto yelled and stalked over to the Uchiha. "Why did you kiss me?" Sasuke turned around at him.

"Because you're an idiot and way to emotional half the time, it was the only thing I could do at the time. You almost said his name out loud you know. Did you want to blow the plan up?" Sasuke asked and Naruto looked down and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, thank you." Naruto said then went to walk away. Sasuke caught his wrist and pulled him closer.

"You don't have to be sorry, I'm sure you're going to have to do the same thing with me. You know it's very hard for me to keep my anger inside." Sasuke said and looked into the sad blue eyes. Sasuke tipped his chin up slightly so that wide blue eyes were staring straight at him. Sasuke smiled at him.

"Besides kissing you wasn't too bad." Sasuke said before letting the blonde go as the door to the room opened and in walked Sakura.

"Sensei is awake." Sakura said and Sasuke nodded, then left the blonde standing there dazed slightly. Sakura sighed and walked over to the blonde.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked and Naruto turned to her.

"huh?" Sakura slung her arm around his shoulders and smiled at him.

"Kakashi-sensei is awake, so stop fretting over Sasuke and come down and see him." Sakura said with a giggle and Naruto blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto said and started to walk, Sakura followed, still not letting go of the blonde.

"Don't lie to me, I don't care. I don't like Sasuke anyways. Besides I think you to make a cute couple." Sakura said with a wink and walked away from him. Naruto blushed deeply. _What the hell is she talking about? _

**Your love for the young Uchiha. **

_I don't love Sasuke!_

**Denial Naruto denial, you loved that he kissed you, and you love being near him. **

_Shut up I do not ... do I?_

**Naruto, why did you really want Sasuke back?**

_He's my best friend and the first bond I ever made. And… and… oh god I'm in love with my best friend!_

**There you go brat! Glad you finally figured it out! Thought I'd have to take over your body and do it for you!**

_You wouldn't and can't!_

**Oh I'm sure I could somehow. But your right I wouldn't, I would be a bigger pedophile then Orochimaru. **Naruto laughed and walked out of the room and down the steps. He walked into the room Kakashi was laying, resting.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei how you feeling?" Naruto asked as he leaned against the door frame. Sasuke was on the other side of Kakashi leaning against the wall, and Sakura was sitting next to their sensei.

"Yeah Sharingan is amazing, but it puts a lot of strain on the body. I'm not sure if it's good or bad." Sakura said.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi said. Tazuno walked into the room.

"But you defeated such a strong ninja. We should be okay for a while." He said. Naruto walked forward and sat down next to Sakura.

"By the way, who was that boy with the mask?" Sakura asked in wonder.

"He had the mask of a pursuing ninja from a special squad from the Hidden Village of Mist's Anbu… They are also known as the fire extinguishing unit, and their job is to erase any evidence that a ninja was alive. A ninja's body will give away the secrets of ninja techniques and chakra of the village it was in, any specific medicine that was used on a body, along with various other things. For example, if I die, the secret to the Sharingan will be examined… There's a possibility that my techniques, including the Sharingan will be stolen." Kakashi said.

"So what you're saying is that the pursuing ninja will kill exiled ninja who have abandoned the village to stop any secrets of the village from being revealed?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Correct." Kakashi said. Naruto frowned as did Sasuke.

"Then wouldn't an Anbu dispose of the body right then and there, not risking the information to be stolen?" Sasuke asked before Naruto had a chance. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"I was just thinking the same thing. Why hadn't that Anbu eliminated the corpse on the spot? What did the boy with the mask do with Zabuza?" Kakashi asked. Sakura shook her head.

"How are we exposed to know? He took Zabuza and disappeared." Sakura said.

"Exactly, all he needed to do was bring back the head as proof." Kakashi said.

"Also what was up with those weapons he used to kill Zabuza? I thought Senbon needles were only used for acupuncture healings and stuff like that. Not killing." Naruto said.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Tazuno asked.

"Zabuza is still alive." Kakashi said, Naruto and Sasuke nodded, but Sakura and Tazuno gasped at him.

"But you confirmed that he died, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said.

"I did confirm it. But he was most likely merely in a near-death state. The weapon that the pursuing ninja used has a low fatality rate unless it hits a critical spot. Like Naruto said it's not usually used to kill. Pursuing ninja know the structure of the human body very well. It should be easy for them to put a person into a near-death state.

First, he took home the corpse of Zabuza even when it's obvious that the body was heavier than him. Second, he used a weapon that has a low fatality rate. From these two points, the goal of that boy was not to kill Zabuza, but to help him." Kakashi said. Sakura shook his head.

"But we don't know that for sure. He could have just wanted to deal with Zabuza's body somewhere with less people." Sakura pitched.

"Yeah, maybe you're thinking too much." Tazuno said.

"No, once a ninja feels that there's something weird, he must prepare for it before it's too late. It's one of the ninja's iron rules." Kakashi pointed out. Naruto looked down, a slight grin on his face. But inside he was just hoping that he could get through to Haku.

"Sensei, how are you going to prepare for this before it's too late? You can't move for a while…" Sakura said and there went Kakashi and his creepy body shaking laughter. Sasuke and Naruto huddled together slightly in fear.

"I'm going to make all of you go through some training." Kakashi said.

"Wait, even if we train, it's not going to be very helpful. Since the enemy is a ninja that you, Kakashi-sensei the Sharingan user, had a difficult time with." Sakura said.

'**Damn it. Are you trying to kill us?' **Inner Sakura went on inside her head.

"Sakura, who saved me when I had a difficult time? You three are growing at a rapid rate. Especially you Naruto." Kakashi said, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"So you noticed huh Kakashi? Don't worry everything will be alright from here on out!" Naruto said, and then smiled at Sakura who blushed. Naruto could feel the glare being sported his way but a voice caused them all to look over at the doorway.

"No it's not." Said a small voice. They turned to see a small boy standing there, brown boots, with a green jumper and a yellow short sleeve turtle neck shirt. His hair was short and brown with matching eyes and a blue and white hat on.

"Inari! Where were you?" Tazuno called and the boy known as Inari climbed into the room and ran over to the old man.

"Welcome home, grandpa." Inari said as he gave the old man a hug. The woman that was in the room came over to the boy. She had long black hair with brown eyes. She had a red shirt with a blue skirt on.

"Inari, say hello to them. These are ninja that escorted grandpa." She said. Tazuno patted the boy on the head.

"It's okay. Right, Inari?" Tazuno said, Inari looked at them then turned back to the lady.

"Mom, they're going to die. There's no way a person can win by going against Gatoh." Inari said and again Naruto tensed slightly and again Sasuke noticed and frowned at him. Naruto then stood up.

"What did you say, you brat?! Listen, I'm a super hero that's going to become a great ninja known as Hokage." Naruto said not wanting to say the mans name.

"Eh a hero? How stupid. There's no such thing as hero." The boys said. Naruto fisted his hands together.

"You little!" Naruto said and Sasuke pulled him back. Inari looked back at Naruto.

"If you don't want to die, you should go home." He said before starting to leave the room.

"Where are you going, Inari?" Tazuno asked, Inari stopped as he slid the doors open and looked back slightly.

"I'll go watch the ocean." Inari said before leaving and sliding the door shut behind him. Sasuke pulled the blonde down into his lap. Naruto blushed and leaned back slightly.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto whispered so that only he could hear him.

* * *

"We will now begin the training." Kakashi said. They were currently standing in a clearing in the middle of a forest. The trees weren't as thick as they were back home but would do.

"So what are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

"Climb a tree." Kakashi said, Naruto and Sasuke sighed then looked to each other.

"Climb a tree?" Sakura asked.

"That's right. But it's not ordinary tree climbing. You're going to climb without using your hands." Kakashi said.

"Eh how do we do that?" Sakura asked her voice slightly lower.

"Just watch." Kakashi said. Kakashi walked or limped over to a tree and walked straight up, vertically using only his legs.

"He's climbing, vertically with just his legs." Sakura said. Kakashi stopped on one of the thicker branches, handing upside down.

"This is how. Gather your Chakra at the bottom of your feet and make it attach to the tree trunk. Something like this is possible if you use Chakra." Kakashi said.

"Wait, how can we become strong by doing that?" Sakura asked.

"The main purpose of this training is to accumulate the right amount of molded Chakra in the right location. This is difficult even for well trained ninja. The amount of Chakra used for this tree climbing exercise is quite subtle. And the most difficult place to concentrate Chakra is said to be behind the feet. In other words, if you are able to master this, you can learn any kind of technique. In theory, that is. The second purpose is to maintain that molded Chakra. Now you do it." Kakashi said and flicked three Kunai to his three students, the weapons landed at their feet.

"Use that knife to mark where you are able to climb up to with your current ability. Then, try to make a new mark about that mark. You guys aren't good enough to climb by walking, so run to give yourself a boast, and get used to it. Got it?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke and Naruto looked to each other before pulling the Kunai out of the ground. They all gathered Chakra and ran at the tree.

Like last time Naruto only got a few steps before he fell, and Sasuke got a little ways before cutting the tree and jumping back down with he got repealed from the tree.

Sakura just like last time made it all the way up.

"It's easier then it looks." Sakura called from the tree. Naruto looked up and pouted.

"Sakura-Chan how'd you do that?" Naruto called up.

"Well it looks like the one with the most Chakra control is Sakura the girl." Kakashi said.

"See Sakura-Chan, that's something I expected from the girl I have high hopes for!" Naruto yelled and Sakura blushed at him.

"Your Knowledge of Chakra was splendid, but your control and stamina are good as well. Maybe Sakura and not someone else is the closest one to becoming a Hokage right now. The Uchiha clan isn't as great as I thought, either." Kakashi said Sasuke and Naruto glared at him.

"Shut up, Sensei!" Sakura yelled at him.

* * *

"Geez I'm tired. I didn't think pretending to climb a tree badly would be so hard." Naruto said as he leaned against the tree panting. Sasuke chuckled slightly, although he didn't feel any better then Naruto did. Kakashi had been watching them all morning while Sakura was babysitting Tazuno, or guarding. Naruto looked over at Sasuke; the sun was starting to set.

"Remember last time we did this?" Naruto asked and Sasuke laughed.

"Yeah, we got so caught up in defeating each other that we almost died from Chakra deprivation. Then got home and competed with each other while eating." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed as well.

"But it was fun, the competing with everything we did. It helped in the long run though… we wouldn't have gotten anywhere if we didn't compete." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Your right, we would never have been as strong as we had if not for competing." Sasuke said then stood. Naruto took the hand that Sasuke gave him and the Uchiha pulled him up.

"But you were mean to me that night. You didn't tell me what Sakura said." Sasuke said he still had let go of the blonde. No actually he placed his hands around the blonde's waist to keep him in place. Naruto blushed.

"W-well… I…" Naruto trailed off when Sasuke locked lips with the blonde. Naruto's eyes widened, he felt Sasuke tighten his grip on the blonde from around his waist.

_Sasuke… _

**Oh Shut it brat and kiss the boy back! **Kyuubi roared inside his head. You didn't have to tell the blonde that twice. Naruto pushed Sasuke against the tree and kissed him right back, his eyes closing shut while Sasuke's widened slightly. Naruto licked and bit at Sasuke's low lip before darting his tongue inside and tasting what he had been craving and that was the sweet taste of Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke held back a moan when he felt Naruto's tongue massaging his own. Sasuke flipped them around so that he was the one pushing the blonde against the tree. He released his grip on the boy's waist and glided his hand to the blonde cheek as he deepened the kiss. The other hand stayed on Naruto's waist. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck one hand gripping the raven locks, deepening the kiss even more.

"Well this wasn't what I expected when I came to get you guys for dinner." Came a voice to their side. The two boys separated and looked to Kakashi who stood smirking at them. Well at least they thought he was smirking. The two boys were panting and Naruto let his head rest on the tree trunk as a blush came to his face.

"But I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. With you two as my students nothing should surprise me anymore." Kakashi said with a chuckle. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing. He too had a slight blush on his face.

"Well, I'm not going to push you two into telling me what it is that you're hiding." Kakashi said, Naruto pushed off the tree and looked to their teacher better.

"What makes you think we're hiding something?" Naruto asked. Kakashi frowned.

"You guys have been pretending to not be able to control your chakra." Kakashi said and Naruto grinned at him.

"Leave it to Kakashi-sensei to notice something like that." Naruto said with a laugh. Kakashi frowned.

"I don't think you understand this situation. Why are you guys hiding something like that from me?" Kakashi ask. Naruto turned to Kakashi.

"I'm not really sure about Teme, but if I'm too powerful the village thinks I'm a threat. If I'm weak then they think I'm useless, I'd rather they think I'm useless then a threat." Naruto said. Kakashi and Sasuke look at him with sad eyes.

"As for me, half the village is afraid I'll become like Itachi if I'm too smart for my age." Sasuke said and Kakashi sighed.

"But you don't need to hide things like this from you're sensei you two. We're a team or have you still not grasped that concept?" Kakashi asked. Naruto looked away from Kakashi while Sasuke just stared at him.

"We're sorry Sensei." Naruto and Sasuke both said at the same time. Kakashi sighed.

"It's alright; now show me what you can do." Kakashi said. Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other before walking up the tree backwards. Kakashi looked at them with wide eyes as they did it with such ease. They got to a tree branch and then jumped down in front of Kakashi.

"Where did you learn that?" Kakashi asked.

"Itachi showed me tree climbing before he went insane. Naruto caught me training one day and asked for my help. We've been training together every since." Sasuke said and Kakashi nodded.

"So you two being 'together' has been for?" Kakashi asked and Naruto went into tomato mode. Sasuke smirked at the blonde.

"Well I'm not sure if we're 'together' that was our first 'real' kiss." Sasuke said and Kakashi looked at him with interest.

"So there have been others?" Kakashi asked Sasuke shrugged.

"Well, the first time was when Naruto was pushed into me before we were paired up. Then when I calmed him down with the whole Zabuza thing, but that's it." Sasuke said and Naruto just nodded becoming redder with each word. Kakashi sighed.

"Alright, well come on then. We should get back, I'm sure that food is ready by now." Kakashi said and his two students nodded. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and they followed Kakashi back to the house.

* * *

_**Well thank you for reading so far! I know the later chapters have a few grammar mistakes and I'm sorry but bare with me for a little while. I'll go back over them and fix the mistakes. Thanks again for reading and please review and tell me what you think!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **_

_**Warning: boyxboy, time traveling, bad language, death, murder, no like no read. **_

_**Pairings: Look to other chapters I don't wish to post them anymore. **_

_**Thanks to those who have reviewed!!! I'm glad someone likes my story. But even if few don't like it I'm still going to keep writing. Because well it's good for me to type a story with an OC in it. That way I get better at writing with my own characters and not the Naruto characters. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this one!!! **_

_**

* * *

**_

"Who's the person that's ripped out of this picture?" Sakura asked. The air became tense even Naruto tensed slightly although no one but Sasuke noticed. Sakura looked around at them. They were sitting in the kitchen for dinner, currently they were just drinking tea. Sakura stood near a picture with Inari, Tazuno, and Tsunami in it. At the top the picture was ripped.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Sakura went to say.

"It's my husband." Tsunami said Tsunami was Tazuno's daughter and Inari's mother.

"He was the man known as the hero of this town." Tazuno said and Inari got up from the table and walked straight out the door, not looking back when Tsunami asked where he was going. Tsunami dried her hands quickly; they had been wet since she had been washing their dishes. She made her way to the door, opened it and then looked back to her father.

"Father, I told you not to talk about him in front of Inari." Tsunami said before leaving and closing the door behind her. Her fait call of Inari could be heard before everything went silent once again.

"What's wrong with Inari-kun?" Sakura asked sadness in her eyes. She hadn't wanted to make everyone so emotional all of a sudden.

"It seems there is a reason behind this?" Kakashi said or more like asked. Everyone looked to Tazuno who sat there looking at his cup of tea for a few minutes.

"Inari had a father that wasn't related to him. That man had come into this town to carry out his dream as a fisher man. Inari and he, they were very close, like father and son. Inari… he use to laugh all the time…but everything changed… after that incident…" Tazuno said. He had started to cry, the drops of salt water landed on the table.

"That incident? What happened to Inari?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke and Naruto were sitting side by side this time. So Sasuke took Naruto's hand in his and intertwined their fingers.

"To explain the incident, I will need to talk about the man who was known as a hero on this island. It was about three years ago when that man and Inari met each other. They became close after he saved Inari from drowning. His name was Kaiza; he was a fisherman who came to this island seeking his dream. Ever since Kaiza saved Inari they became very close, and soon enough Kaiza had become part of the family. Kaiza was also a guy that we needed in this town. Kaiza had saved one of the damns from being broken, by swimming to connect them again. After that the town called him a hero. It was around that time Gatoh turned his eyes on this town. One night, Gatoh had his men beat Kaiza for being the town's hero. The next day they executed him in front of the whole town. Inari being one of them who witnessed the execution. After that Inari changed Tsunami and the people of this town as well." Tazuno said. Naruto keep his head on the table, his eyes closed, only one hand laid off of the table, it being gripped by Sasuke. Naruto turned to Sasuke and smiled weakly at him.

"I'm going to head to bed now. But Tazuno, don't worry about Inari, I'll show him once more that Hero's exists." Naruto proclaimed before standing and walking off. Sasuke stared at the retreating figure and sighed.

"He's getting emotional again." Sasuke said and turned to Tazuno.

"He will you know, Naruto never goes back on his word." Sasuke said before he too retiring for the night.

* * *

"Where are Naruto and Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she sat down at the table for breakfast. Kakashi shrugged.

"They went to train early this morning, night hadn't lifted yet when they left." Kakashi said and Tsunami walked over.

"Will they be alright?" Tsunami asked as she sat the fish down in the middle of the table. Kakashi smiled and said thank you.

"Yeah, they will be fine. They are both capable ninja after all. Even if one doesn't look like it." Kakashi said. Sakura nodded in agreement. Kakashi then looked to Inari who hadn't touch his plate yet and sighed.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke really did train while they waited for Haku to show up. They spared with almost everything they had but keep a good ear out for anyone who might come. Meaning Kakashi or Sakura, so as Naruto laid there in the soft grass and Sasuke waited somewhere out of sight and concealed his chakra, the blonde was really tired and almost dozed off. It was then that he felt the presence of someone approaching and stiffened slightly then relaxed and pretended with all his might to be asleep.

Haku walked over and sat the basket down in the field of herbs. He picked a few before noticing the blonde boy sleeping just a few feet from him in a small clearing. The trees and grass showed that he had trained for hours on end and fallen asleep where he lay. The then turned his head slightly as a bird landed on his head. He saw the Hidden Leaf forehead protector and then remembered seeing him with Kakashi. He was the one who was having a fit for whatever reason it may have been. Although Haku was shocked when the other boy had turned the blonde around and just kissed him on the spot like that.

He stood gracefully and walked over to the sleeping blonde. He then bent down and reached for his neck tempting to strangle him. But stopped and then shook him awake. Sleepy blue eyes opened and stared up at the sky for a second before sitting up and rubbing at the sleep in his eyes. The blonde then looked to the person next to him.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked sleepily hoping he was doing a good job at acting since what he really wanted to do was jump the boy and cry in his arms. The boy just smiled at Naruto which made him blush just like the last time. Haku really did look like a girl in everyway.

"Did you wake me up? By the way, what are you doing?" Naruto asked. He hoped that he didn't show any sign of being happy about seeing the boy again. Last time he had seen Haku was when they buried him. Naruto just hoped that wouldn't happen this time.

"Picking herbs." Was Haku's reply. Naruto looked at him confused.

"Herbs?" Naruto asked.

"That's right. It's to cure injuries and illness." Haku said. Naruto smiled at him.

"Do you want some help then?" Naruto asked and Haku looked at him before nodding.

"Sure, I could use some help." Haku said and then helped the blonde stand. Sasuke watched the scene take place. He was jealous but he knew Haku wouldn't do anything to the blonde and vise versa. Naruto had told him that he didn't think of Haku like that. But just as a friend, a really cute friend but just a friend.

"Doing a tedious job like this in the morning?" Naruto asked as he sat down after picking another herb from the ground.

"What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Haku asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Training." Naruto put it simply.

"Are you a ninja or something? That forehead protector is…" Haku asked.

"Yeah, I'm a ninja." Naruto said. Haku looked away from the blonde.

"But why were you training?" Haku asked.

"To get stronger." Naruto said.

"But you look strong enough already."

"No, I can still be stronger. I want to become stronger and stronger."

"For what reason?" Haku asked and Naruto smiled at him.

"So I can protect the people who are important to me. I want to be able to take on what ever comes my way as long as the people who are important to me are safe. And now you are one of my important people." Naruto said and smiled at Haku's shocked face.

"W-why am I someone who is important to you?" Haku asked. Naruto looked at him with a serious face.

"Because you're my friend, and I protect my friends no matter what." Naruto said and Haku looked away.

"What makes you think we're friends?" Haku asked, Naruto frowned at him.

"Because Haku, you wouldn't have let me help you pick herbs for Zabuza if we weren't, and if we weren't friends we would be fighting right now." Naruto said and Haku's eyes widened a mile. He reached for his Senbon needles but Naruto looked at him with a serious face.

"I don't want to fight you Haku, nor do I wish to fight Zabuza." Naruto said and Sasuke stepped out of the forest and into view. Haku jumped and pulled the Senbon needles out. Sasuke flinched as the memories of those came into his mind. Naruto sighed.

"You could have waited till I told him about the plan before coming out Teme!" Naruto wined and then looked to Haku who was ready to fight any minute. Naruto still didn't stand nor did he make any attempt to draw a weapon.

"Like I said I don't want to fight you. Nor does Sasuke, you are a good ally and I don't want to pass this up. Just hear us out, if you don't go along then we can go back to being enemies." Naruto said and Sasuke sat down next to Naruto as well before nodding. Haku lowered the needles and slid them back into his hidden spots.

"So what is it you want from us?" Haku asked, and leaned against a tree but was ready to fight just incase it was a trap. But from how relaxed and calm they were acting it didn't seem like a trap to him.

"We know that Gatoh is the one who hired you. We also know that you don't like Gatoh as much as I do, but can't afford to leave without being chased by Anbu. I don't think Gatoh is to be trusted very much, or maybe it's just my own hated for the man it's self." Naruto said and with each time he said Gatoh's name it came out with venom. Haku raised an eyebrow at the blonde before him.

"Care to share why?" Haku asked, even Sasuke wanted to know but was too afraid to ask. Naruto sighed before nodding.

"You have someone important to you right Haku? Zabazu I'm guessing." Naruto said and Haku nodded slowly.

"Well someone I know was hurt by Gatoh, imprisoned as a slave for almost five years. She was… well I'm not sure what they made her do… she doesn't like to talk about it. But he hurt her, and even if he doesn't know me… I can't wait to slit the man's throat." Naruto said and Sasuke looked to the blonde. Naruto always hated killing, or even wishing someone death, but if Sasuke thought was true then he too wanted to kill the man. Haku chuckled somewhat.

"I know what you mean blondie. I don't think Gatoh is very trustworthy as well. He thinks he owns Zabuza just because he gives him money. It sickens me, Zabuza too wants to kill him, but if we make big scene they will come after us." Haku said. Naruto nodded.

"And that's where our plan is, you guys need money to travel right?" Naruto asked and Haku nodded. Sasuke sat up slightly and pulled a bag of money out and tossed it to Haku.

"It's not very much but it should get you somewhere far enough away that no one will know your there." Sasuke said. Naruto then looked to Haku.

"Haku, do you know someone of the name Aki?" Naruto asked and Haku looked at him slightly before nodding.

"Yes, black hair, bright blue eyes. Slightly on the skinny side but looks healthy all together." Haku described and Naruto flinched slightly at the description before looking down. Haku raised an eyebrow.

"You know her?" Haku asked and Naruto nodded.

"She's my cousin." Naruto said and Haku's eyes widened. Of course she remembered the mysterious girl, who wouldn't. But to think that this blonde was the boy she was talking about amazed Haku to no end.

_**-----------Flash Back-----------------------**_

"Who's there?" Asked Haku as they neared a clearing. A small girl looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

"Aki, and who might you be?" The girl named Aki asked. The girl was small, fourteen tops. She had shoulder black hair that was pulled into a low pony tail. Her outfit consisted of a red long sleeve shirt with black loose jogging pants. Haku figured it was what she was sleeping in. Next to her was a blonde child curled up in a boy sleeping.

"Haku." Haku answered. Aki smiled again.

"And the man behind you?" Aki asked and Haku turned slightly to Zabuza who stood just right behind her. He walked forward and into the light, Aki clapped her hands at him.

"Zabuza, wow never thought I'd meet you." Aki said and Haku pulled a Senbon needle out. Aki laughed slightly at the tenseness.

"No worries, I'm not going to hurt you, nor am I going to tell those Anbu that I've seen you. But only for something in return." Aki said and Zabuza raised an eyebrow at her.

"What makes you curtain that you will be able to tell someone you saw us?" Zabuza said and again Aki laughed before shrugging.

"Well, I can supply you with a safe heaven one day. I'm also someone who can give you a bed for the night, and food. And some money for the rest of your trip, I can also heal those nasty injuries you have gotten trying to outrun the Anbu." Aki said sweetly and Zabuza looked slightly odd at the child. Aki patted next to her.

"Sit, we'll talk, while I heal you. Besides where else you going to go in the middle of the night?" Aki asked and Zabuza looked to Haku who just shrugged his needles back in the hidden places. Zabuza shrugged and walked to Aki, he sat down and Haku stayed close just in case. Aki started to heal quickly and then started to talk.

"So where you guys heading?" Aki asked.

"Gatoh wants to hire us to kill some bridge builder." Zabuza said and Aki nodded.

"Well, do me a favor in return to all that I'm going to do for you, will ya?" Aki asked. Zabuza raised an eyebrow but didn't decline.

"If a blonde boy come's to you and says he's my cousin pass my wishes. Also, if he strikes a deal with you, hear him out and think it over, the blonde's smart and he knows that he's talking about." Aki said.

"What are you talking about?" Zabuza asked.

"You'll see, now onto other details…" Aki had supplied them with two days worth of food and herbs. Plus gave them money to rent an inn for a few days while they waited for Gatoh. She also gave them places that they could stay if they needed to. There were at least three places and Aki said there will be more, and that she'll find a way to get a hold of them. It was odd to Zabuza and Haku but when Aki said that she needed all the allies she could get, then Zabuza thought she really meant it. Aki talked about the big gangs that hunt down demons and other people like Haku who have special blood limits. If Zabuza and Aki were allies then he would have her and who ever else she had next to her to back him up. So Zabuza gave in to the weird girl and even Haku found Aki interesting. When they asked about the child she just told them she was taking her to someone who could care for her. Haku asked why she herself couldn't and Aki just laughed slightly before saying she had too many things to get done before she could take care of a kid. Again this girl interested Haku and even Zabuza.

_**---------------------End Flash Back------------------------- **_

"Yeah, Aki helped us just before we met up with Gatoh. Gave us places where we could go incase we needed a place. She also told us to think about what ever it is that you proposed. But how did she know you were going to strike a deal with us?" Haku wondered and Naruto laughed, laughed so hard that he clenched his stomach. Haku frowned at him, but Sasuke just looked worried as if the blonde had finally lost it.

"Because she knows me all too well. Besides that girl can get information so quickly it's scary. I think she has tons of black mail on a lot of people so they have to do her biding." Naruto said with another laugh. Sasuke just shook his head, but Haku raised an eyebrow.

"So she really is something else huh?" Haku asked and both ninja's nodded.

"Oh yeah, Aki is something else alright. She scares me sometimes with the knowledge she can gain. She would be the top Anbu if she were a ninja." Naruto said and again Haku frowned at him.

"So she's not a ninja?" Haku asked and Naruto shook his head.

"Well not one from a village I guess. She was taught by a lot of people, but mostly Maokio her Bijuu." Naruto said and Haku's eyes widened.

"I didn't know she had a Bijuu." Haku said and Naruto nodded then pointed to himself.

"I do too, the nine tails Kyuubi, I call her Kyuu. She gets mad when I do." Naruto laughed and Sasuke shook his head. Haku smiled at him before nodding.

"I'll talk to Zabuza, but I'm sure he'll go along with it. Aki had requested it and she more then helped us. We owe her this much at least, besides Aki is our ally, no need to sever that by fighting her cousin." Haku said and Naruto chuckled slightly before nodding and stood.

"It's glad to have you with us Haku. Tell Zabuza that I really didn't mean all those insults I called him. And if you see Aki again tell her I said to contact me somehow, I want to know my cousin is a live." Naruto said. Haku smiled and took his hand that was extended.

"I'm glad to be with you. I'll tell Zabuza, I'll come and tell you what he says, or we both will." Haku said and Naruto nodded.

"Just make sure you don't pop out of nowhere with Kakashi around. He sorta doesn't know about this." Naruto said and scratched his head. Haku frowned.

"Why not?" Haku asked and Naruto shrugged.

"There is no real reason I guess, alright there is, I don't think he would think to kindly of us if were striking a deal up with a Missing-nin like Zabuza and all." Naruto said and Haku nodded.

"Then we'll keep it between us." Haku said but then went to leave but stopped. "Also be warned, Gatoh may do something. I don't think Gatoh trusts Zabuza very much. So keep an eye out for him and his goons. I'm sure you guys can take them on. Oh and I almost forgot, Aki said to pass her wishes onto you." Haku said before disappearing. Naruto smiled and latched onto Sasuke for dear life. Sasuke smiled and held him back.

"We did it! And did you hear Aki is fine! I'm so happy!" Naruto said and kissed the Uchiha on the lips. Then pulled away a blush spread a crossed his face. Sasuke smirked and pulled the blonde close and locked their lips together once again.

"Come on dope, we should be getting back." Sasuke said after he pulled away. Naruto grinned, blush still visible. Sasuke let go of the blonde and they walked back to the house.

* * *

The day had finished and still no sign of Haku or Zabuza. Naruto and Sasuke sighed as they walked back to the house. The sun had set already and they were getting pretty hungry. They walked into the front house, all dirty.

"What's up with you guys? You look all dirty and tired?" Tazuno asked and Naruto grinned.

"We've been training. Guess we pushed a little too much huh Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded, he had the blonde's arm around his shoulder much like the last time.

"Alright, you guys can guard Tazuno tomorrow as well." Kakashi said and the two boys nodded then walked over to their seats. Naruto still sat in front of Inari but instead of Sakura being beside Naruto and on the end of the table it was Sasuke and Sakura was now sitting beside Inari. Naruto sat at the table his head resting and he closed his eyes and listened to the conversation taking place around him. _Why hasn't Haku come yet? Did Zabuza decline my deal? I hope not, Kami I hope not! _Naruto thought. He heard Inari starting to cry in front of him. It wasn't long before the boy stood and slammed his hands on the table, tears falling from his cheeks.

"Why are you trying so hard that you end up like that? You can't beat Gatoh's men even if you train! No matter how hard you try and say those good looking words… Weak people are going to lose against strong people!" Inari yelled at Naruto. Naruto just looked up slightly before sitting his head back down.

"Shut up. I'm different from you." Naruto said calmly or more like sleepy.

"Shut up! It pisses me off when I watch you! You don't know anything about this country, and you're so nosy! I'm different from you, someone who doesn't know any real pain and just laughs all the time!" Inari yelled. Even if Naruto had heard it before those words still felt like someone stabbed him in the heart and all those memories of the past and even the memories of what had happened after this in his alternate life came back at him.

"Is that why you're pretending to be the main character of a tragedy and just crying? An idiot like you can just keep crying. You crybaby." Naruto said and looked up at Inari, his face set in a nasty glare that rivaled that of Sasuke's Uchiha-glare. But this time even more pain was brought into it, because last time after this had happened, even more pain had come.

"Naruto! That's too much." Sakura said. Naruto just stood and walked away. Even leaving Sasuke behind, who at the moment knew better then to try and comfort the blonde. He knew that was a delicate matter for Naruto. He going would only make things worse. Sasuke knew that Naruto was dreading this moment, and other moments ahead that would be painful to bear. Inari left the table soon after, tears still streaming down his face. Sasuke would have gone after the boy had Kakashi not gotten up and gone after him just like last time.

* * *

"Naruto didn't say that out of spite. He's stubborn. We heard about your father from Tazuno-san. Naruto is the same as you in that he had no father when he was young. Actually, he doesn't know what parents are. He also didn't have a single friend." Kakashi said. He was currently sitting with Inari on the dock just outside their house. Inari gasped slightly and looked up at Kakashi.

"However, I never saw him grow timid, get sulky, or cry. He was always desperate to make people recognize him. And he's able to put his life on the line for that dream. He's probably bored of crying now." Kakashi said. Inari looked down, the vision of his father flashed in his mind.

"That's why he knows the true meaning of being strong. Just like your father. Naruto might be the one who understands you the most. What Naruto said to you before…? Those are probably the words he's been telling himself over and over again." Kakashi said, Inari just looked at him and let the information sink in.

Sasuke looked down to the ground. He had been listening to the whole conversation. Well more like another one of Kakashi's lectures if you ask him. But Sasuke knew that he had caused some pain that Naruto still holds inside him. Sasuke's fists tightened as he looked out over the water that rippled slightly. He then turned and walked inside, without even saying goodnight to anyone went straight to their room to find Naruto sitting there against the wall with his eyes closed. He didn't even look up when Sasuke entered the room.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called gently.

"Hmm?" Sasuke smiled slightly and walked over to the blonde. He then pushed the blonde up slightly and slipped behind him. Naruto opened his eyes and looked to the Uchiha who had a blush on his face but something else; it was an emotion that he had wanted to see his whole live from the Uchiha, care. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde protectively and held him. He laid his chin on the blondes shoulder; Naruto leaned up slightly and gave the Uchiha a kiss on the cheek before relaxing in the welcoming arms. He felt them tighten before sleep took over. Sasuke watched as Naruto's chest raised and fell, with every inhale and exhale. Sasuke kissed Naruto's temple before whispering.

_"Naruto, I love you. I promise I will never hurt you like I did that time."_ Sasuke whispered and he too fell into the thing they call sleep. Sakura who had come to check on them had caught that sentence and frowned. _When had Sasuke hurt Naruto? _Sakura wondered but she peeked inside to see them in each other's arms and smiled. They were both sleeping so she stepped in and lay down as well. Her bed was away from theirs and had a blanket to get her some privacy.

* * *

Blue eyes opened and then closed, then opened again. He sat up and looked around. _They left me again? _Naruto wondered then got up and went into the kitchen where Tsunami was washing the dishes again.

"Hey where'd everyone go?" Naruto asked and the lady turned and smiled sweetly at Naruto.

"Sasuke said that you had over worked your self. Said you should rest, Kakashi quickly agreed to letting you rest for today." Tsunami said and Naruto bolted back to the room, where he through on some cloths. He had a pair of black shorts that came slightly past his knees. There were pockets down the sides but Naruto still had his pouches that carried his weapons in on his body somewhere. Naruto grabbed his orange shirt and threw it on underneath his black and orange jacket. It was all black but had an orange spiral on the back and a small spiral on the caller. Naruto zipped the jacket up half way before pulling his forehead protector on and running out of the room.

"I'm leaving!" Naruto called from the front door and shut it behind him as he ran off into the forest. Naruto sat himself in one of the trees just close enough from the house that he could see everything and far enough away that no one would know he was there.

"And now we wait." Naruto said to himself. It was then that a bird swooped down and landed on the branch next to him. Tied around the birds neck was a small scroll. Naruto frowned and picked the bird up. The bird craned its head so that Naruto could slip the scroll off. Then it flew away into the distance. Naruto looked at its retreating form before looking down to the scroll. He sighed and opened it, a smile creased over his face.

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_Zabuza and I are on our way to Wind Country, there is a base there that Aki had told us about. You gave us enough money to get us there. Aki had given us maps as to where it is, I just hope we can get there. Like I predicted Gatoh is planning something, I over heard him talking about coming and beating sense into those who oppose him. We left soon after Zabuza could walk again. He's been resting since I put him into a near-death state. Anyway I'm going on; Zabuza said he didn't want to take the risk of going and telling you so I sent Pio she was only to come and deliver the message then leave. Zabuza said good luck, and that he wishes to talk to you sometime and straighten out the insult thing. I'm sure he just wants to talk to you about Aki since you are her cousin. She had a child with her as well Kaki, thought you should know. If we see her I'll give her your wishes like you asked. Until the next time we can meet Naruto-kun, good luck being a ninja and protecting those important to you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Haku and Zabuza_

Naruto smiled again as he read the letter over once again. He then rolled it in a tight ball before slipping it in one of his many hidden pockets. He'd have to show Sasuke later when they are alone. Kakashi might not like it if he found out we were striking deals with the enemy. Then thoughts about last night came into his mind. Sasuke had been so nice, as if he was guilty but Naruto couldn't figure it out for the life of him.

**He's sorry he hurt you. **Came the voice inside his mind known as Kyuubi. Naruto jumped slightly still not used to hearing the voice yet. Then Naruto frowned.

_But I forgave him, why would he be sorry now? _There was a sigh.

**Because brat, he doesn't want to hurt you again. He betraying you is still there in his mind. He's said last night after you had fallen asleep I quote 'Naruto, I love you. I promise I will never hurt you like I did that time.' **Naruto's eyes widened slightly then softened.

_I don't blame him for leaving Kyuu, I'm just afraid of loosing him, and when Inari said I didn't know what real pain was, I guess I went over board. I didn't mean to bring back memories for Sasuke. _

**-Sigh- Kid, those memories will always be there whether you like it or not. You just have to go about your life just like you have been. You brought him back and clearly he's not leaving since he told you he loves you even if you weren't awake for it. The pain of him leaving will always be there you just have to known he's not going to do it again. **Naruto nodded and leaned against the tree as he looked at the house, the two goons had finally stepped up to the house.

_I don't want to think about Sasuke leaving again because if he does I'll kick the shit out of him. _

Kyuubi laughed. **And I'll help, but you don't have to worry, there is no way Sasuke will leave again. **

_Thanks Kyuu, maybe Aki was right, you're not so bad. _Naruto teased. Kyuubi laughed again.

**Naruto, I can't say I always wanted you to be happy or have a good life. But after seeing what the villagers treated you like, I feel the need to help you out. Besides not like I'll be getting rid of you anytime soon. **

_Oh Kyuu you're so sweet! _

**Don't make me sick brat, besides shouldn't you get moving already?**

_Yep, oh and thanks. _Naruto said before jumping from the tree, Kyuubi stayed silent so Naruto figured the fox had gone back to sleep.

* * *

"Get away from my mom!" Inari yelled before charging in after the two goons who have kidnapped Tsunami. The two smirked and flicked their swords out of the sheath slightly.

"That kid just can't be helped." One said. Tsunami looked at them with wide eyes.

"Let's kill him." The other said and took full hold of his sword.

"If you do that, I'll bite my tongue...!" Tsunami said but one of the goons just knocked her out and let her fall to the ground with a thud. They pulled their swords out and sliced the boy in three, his hat flew off and landed somewhere in the water. Inari fell to the ground and the puffed into a log.

"A replacement technique…?" One asked. Then looked around slightly.

"Where's the woman?" The other asked.

"Sorry for being late." They both looked back to see Naruto gently laying Tsunami's head down. The boy still lifted up on his shoulder, a tan arm around the boy's body holding him up.

"But heroes are supposed to come late." Naruto said without turning around. Inari looked up and smiled slightly.

"Naruto-niichan!" Inari said and Naruto lifted the boy up and then placed him on the ground. Naruto turned and smiled at Inari.

"Inari, well done! I was able to save your mom because you got their attention." Naruto said and looked down to Tsunami who was still knocked out cold.

"Nii-chan, how did you find out that the samurais were here?" Inari asked. Naruto grinned at him.

"I saw a wild boar that was sliced by a katana in the forest. I also saw katana marks on the some of the trees. The traces led to your house, so I got worried." Naruto said.

"I see…" Inari said and smiled at Naruto.

"You're just that incompetent ninja that Tazuno hired." The tan one said. He had tattoos over his bare chest. The other had gray hair and a jacket that looked three times the size of him.

"Let's kill him." The gray haired one said.

"Roger." The other said and the started to charge at Naruto.

"They're coming!" Inari yelled. Naruto smirked and flicked two Shuriken at them, which they easily hit away.

"Heh, that won't work on us!" The gray haired one mocked at Naruto. Naruto shook his head and stood up; he turned and smiled at them.

"Baka!" Naruto said.

"Prepare yourself!" The tanned one yelled. It was then that two Naruto's came up behind them. The real Naruto just grinned as he watched his clones knock out the two goons with only one kick. It was really sad that they would go down with just one hit. Once the two goons hit the ground the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. Inari turned and gapped at Naruto.

"Wow…" Inari said. Naruto laughed then turned to Inari and stuck his hand out.

"Perfect!" Naruto said and smiled. Inari's face dropped some before giving into a full out cheesy grin.

"Naruto-niichan you're like a ninja!" Inari said with a laugh.

"Baka. I _am _a ninja." Naruto said and they started to laugh.

* * *

Sasuke sat back and leaned again the railing. The wind was breezing just nicely and not a single sign of mist rolled around. To him that was the greatest sign to him. Now they just had to deal with those lame goons that Gatoh hired to kill whoever opposed him. Sasuke sighed and looked down at the reflection. Sasuke now knew why Naruto didn't like Gatoh all too well. Sasuke didn't like him any better, he may have not known Aki for long but she was already family to him. She was an Uchiha for one, Naruto's cousin, and Itachi likes her and she likes him even if they don't like to admit it.

"Sasuke-kun are you sure it was okay to leave Naruto behind? He's going to be angry when he wakes up." Sakura said as she sat down next to him. Sasuke sighed.

"Sakura just call me Sasuke no need to add the Kun to it. Besides Naruto will be fine, he needed to rest anyways, been training too hard." Sasuke said and Sakura blushed.

"I don't think I can say your name without the Kun to it. You're fan girls would beat me up just for that." Sakura said and Sasuke sighed.

"Fan girls, won't they learn I'm not even into girls?" Sasuke asked and Sakura giggled.

"I'm not sure, but I think you and Naruto-chan make the cutest couple. But didn't you tell me that that sort of thing could be a distraction?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded.

"It is a distraction, but it can also help out on missions too. Like with that Zabuza man, if I hadn't stopped Naruto he would have flipped out and done something stupid." Sasuke said and Sakura nodded then looked around at the few men who were still working. When they had gotten there none of the men were beat up or dead, another good sign to Sasuke.

"Do you think Zabuza is still alive? I mean he hasn't come yet." Sakura asked and Sasuke shrugged.

"Well he is a missing Nin; the real Anbu could have caught up with him and forced him to leave. This Gatoh person could have been the one who tipped them off for all we know. Or that guy really was an Anbu and just decided to dispose of the body somewhere else. Either way it works out in our favor right?" Sasuke asked and Sakura frowned.

"Yeah I guess, but I wish we knew for sure. I don't want to leave Tazuno in danger." Sakura said and Sasuke smiled slightly at her.

"With us around there is no danger for him." Sasuke said and Sakura blushed before nodding. Sasuke took to watching the wave's crash against the poles in the water as he waited impatiently for Naruto to show up.

* * *

"Inari about yesterday, I'm sorry." Naruto said as they sat down on the dock. The two goons easily tied up. Tsunami hadn't woken up yet, they had taken her inside to rest. Inari looked to Naruto.

"What?" Inari asked.

"I called you a crybaby. I take that back." Naruto ruffled Inari's hair. "You're strong." Naruto finished with a smile. He heard Inari sniffle, and then started to cry.

"Damn it, I chose not to cry anymore… Now you're going to make fun of me and call me a crybaby again." Inari said as he wiped at the tears, Naruto looked away.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked. Inari looked to Naruto.

"It's okay to cry when you're happy." Naruto said then turned and smiled at him.

"It's okay to cry when you're happy." Naruto repeated.

"Nii-Chan." Inari said before crying again. Naruto smiled, his eyes closed.

"Now, I can leave this place to you right?" Naruto asked and peeked an eye at him.

"Yes!" Inari said.

"I'll be heading to the bridge, then." Naruto said before running off towards the bridge. He knew it would be a little while before Gatoh and his gang showed up, but at least he could get there and make sure they didn't start without him. Gatoh may have decided to go earlier because Zabuza and Haku left. From here history isn't repeating it's self. Haku and Zabuza didn't die, but one thing was for sure, Gatoh would die. Naruto's eyes flashed red as he took to the trees.

Naruto wasn't going to let Gatoh get away with everything he had done. No, what he did to Aki and the family she lived with was horrible. Putting her into a slave trade was down right horrible. Then on top of all that he's the cause for the pain Inari suffered. Tsunami, Tazuno, and the people of this town had suffered under him. Naruto always hated the idea of killing, when he had become an Anbu he didn't like the idea even if it did take him a step closer to becoming Hokage. Naruto was just a nice person, but this Gatoh crossed the line. He's caused too much pain for Naruto to keep alive. And Naruto had to kill people to equal the death of Haku and Zabuza, if not order would tip slightly. Kyuubi had explained that one to him.

Naruto made it to the bridge in record time. But what he saw made the fox's chakra dissipate and a smile to break out on his face. Everyone was working hard, and no one was dead, hurt, or even fighting. Naruto walked towards his team and waved to Sakura who turned and saw him. Sakura then poked Sasuke and pointed to Naruto who was just about on them.

"Hey dobe, thought I told Kakashi to tell you to stay in bed?" Sasuke said, Naruto grinned at him.

"Not tired at all Teme!" Naruto said and sat down next to Sasuke. Kakashi walked over and smiled at them.

"Really Naruto you're such a handful." Kakashi teased. Naruto laughed and did the scratching the back of the head.

"You can't keep me in bed for long Kakashi. You should learn that now then later on." Naruto teased back. Kakashi shook his head and looked to the workers then around them.

"Doesn't look like Zabuza is showing up anytime soon." Kakashi said and leaned against the railing. Naruto just shrugged.

"He won't." Naruto said and Sasuke looked to him. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Oh and how do you know this?" Kakashi asked.

"There were these guys that tried to kidnap Tsunami. I heard them say something about Zabuza flaking on Gatoh. But didn't really ask questions since I was too busy saving Inari and Tsunami." Naruto answered and Kakashi frowned.

"Why would they kidnap Tsunami?" Kakashi wondered.

"Well they could use her to try and stop the bridge from being built." Sakura pitched and Sasuke and Naruto nodded. Kakashi sighed.

"So Zabuza flaked huh? Wonder why Zabuza the demon would just run off like that." Kakashi wondered.

"Maybe he was so scared that he'd have to face you again so he ran for it!" Naruto teased, he'd have to apologies to Zabuza for that one next time they talked. Kakashi laughed.

"Maybe you're right Naruto." Kakashi said then closed his eyes. Sasuke looked to Naruto and raised a questioning eyebrow, Naruto just nodded slightly before leaning against the Uchiha. It would be a little while before Gatoh showed up.

* * *

Sasuke was currently running his hand through the soft blonde hair that was attached to Naruto. He had been doing it for the past half an hour. It amused him because every once in a while the blonde would purr! It felt great to not have to fight Haku and Zabuza, but Sasuke was wondering if Kakashi would nominate them for the Chuunin Exams. Sakura was currently with Tazuno and Kakashi talking about something, they were on break for lunch so everyone was sitting, eating, and talking.

"Hey, do you think Kakashi will nominate us for the Chuunin Exams if we don't fight Haku?" Sasuke asked in a whisper, Naruto looked up slightly and looked like he was thinking.

"I don't know, I hope. But we could fight are hardest when Gatoh gets here. Hopefully that will be enough." Naruto whispered back to him. Then looked to Kakashi who was laughing about something. Naruto leaned further into Sasuke as he continued to pet him and purred slightly. Sasuke chuckled slightly but didn't let go of him.

"Umm… Kakashi-sensei… who are they?" Sakura asked and pointed down towards the bridge that hadn't been finished yet. When they went on break they went down the bridge somewhat to stay away from the construction. Naruto sat up to look, much to Sasuke's displeasure but he didn't say anything. There were a few gasps as everyone looked down to Gatoh and at least 200 minions standing there with weapons. Gatoh stood at the front a cane in one hand while the other was bandaged. Kakashi took a step forward as did Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke stood; Sasuke took hold of Naruto's hand as he felt the blonde tense and start a low growl.

"You all still alive, damn no one does anything right anymore." Gatoh said and shook his head. Then the man looked to Tazuno and glared.

"I've warned you and warned you to stop building this damn thing! And what have you done? Hired some useless ninja to guard you, well that won't help now!" Gatoh said. Naruto fisted on of his hands, while the other gripped Sasuke's but not too tight to break it. Every time Gatoh would open his mouth Naruto's anger would heighten.

"Well now we're here to weed out those who oppose me, and here I thought killing just one would justify. Well I guess not, KILL THEM!!!!" Gatoh yelled and stayed in one place as everyone started to run towards them. Kakashi sighed and started hand signs. Sakura went to protect Tazuno while the others ran away. Sasuke let go of the blonde who disappeared, while Sasuke ran forward next to Kakashi.

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked, Sasuke pointed beyond the group who had pasted Gatoh already. Naruto stood there shaking with anger; red was seeping into his chakra. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Don't worry Kakashi, this is sort of revenge for Naruto." Sasuke said and pulled his Kunai out. Kakashi looked to the Uchiha.

"Revenge?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke nodded and blocked the first person to reach them. Kakashi made twenty clones that started to block attacks and attack back.

"You see Gatoh enslaved Naruto's only family he has left." Sasuke said he stayed close to Kakashi as he blocked attacks easily.

"But I thought he didn't have family left?" Kakashi asked and Sasuke shrugged.

"He didn't think so either, but she contacted him, told who she was, and what had happened over the past years. It was a horrible letter, Naruto cried when he read it." Sasuke said they had planned this from the beginning. Sasuke knew he would need to tell Kakashi something about Aki and this was what he and Naruto thought of.

"Okay, makes some sense, why didn't he say anything before?" Kakashi asked and Sasuke shrugged.

"It's his personal feelings; you know it's hard to get him to open up. I've been trying to do it for awhile now." Sasuke said. "But don't worry, he'll open up, this is something he should do on his own though. Not like Gatoh can hurt him." Sasuke said and kicked one of the goons in the head sending his over the bridge and into the water.

"But the red…" Kakashi mumbled to himself.

"Kyuubi… but the seal hasn't broken; he's learned to tap into some of the chakra. But not enough to break the seal, if it's possible, I don't know too much on that seal. I think the only one who does is the Hokage." Sasuke said and hit another goon and again sending him over the bridge. Sasuke looked back to Sakura who was blocking a few but she seemed to be doing a good job. Then he smiled slightly.

"Seems we're getting backup." Sasuke said and Kakashi looked back to see Inari and most of the villagers running towards them. Weapons in hand. Kakashi smiled.

"Seems like it." Kakashi said and blocked another attack.

* * *

"Who are you kid?" Gatoh asked as Naruto flashed in front of him. Naruto growled the red seeping into his eyes and Chakra.

"You're worst nightmare bastard! I'm going to kill you for what you did." Naruto said and Gatoh laughed.

"Some kid is going to kill me huh?" Gatoh said and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't make me laugh." Naruto growled some more and blocked one of the goons who had come back to him. Naruto grabbed one of the arms and tossed him over the bridge the sound of the body hitting the water came a second later. Gatoh's eyes widened as they connected to red fox like eyes.

"What are you?" Gatoh asked. Naruto stepped forward.

"You're killer." Naruto said and Gatoh's eyes widened as Naruto threw another goon off the bridge.

"What did I do to you?" Gatoh asked as he stepped backwards. Naruto laughed.

"You enslaved my cousin, killed Inari's father, and put pain into the hearts of this village! You think you could get away with that huh? Think again." Naruto said and Gatoh's eyes widened wider.

"I don't know you're cousin, boy!" Gatoh yelled and took another step back.

"Don't think you would remember it, it's been a few years." Naruto said and appeared in front of him. His hand gripping the mans front shirt.

"But you see I don't care. You caused pain for tons of people, including my important people. You will pay with your life." Naruto said and pulled a Kunai out. Gatoh's eyes widened.

"Stop! Don't, I can pay you anything you want! Don't kill me!" Gatoh pleaded and Naruto chuckled and pulled Gatoh close to him.

"Go to hell." Naruto whispered before slicing Gatoh's throat clean. His blood spilling onto Naruto's face and front clothes. Naruto pushed Gatoh over the bridge and waited until he heard the splash of his body before turning and attacking the goons who had come back. Naruto killed four of them and pushed them over with Gatoh's body. _That should equal Haku and Zabuza_. Naruto thought and mentally saw Kyuubi nod in agreement. Naruto then appeared next to Sasuke and started to block the last bit of attacks before an arrow shot in front of the group.

"Anyone coming any further will have to face us!" Yelled Inari. Naruto turned and smiled at the large group. Naruto then formed the hand seals and fifty Naruto clones appeared. Kakashi did the same, a little less in number for Naruto. The group stopped looked to each other before screaming as they ran away and back to the boat. All the Naruto's jumped in joy before they disappeared away. Sasuke hugged the real blonde who was crying slightly, Sasuke knew why. Kakashi stepped up to them.

"Where's Gatoh?" Kakashi asked. Naruto looked to him and Kakashi saw the blonde over the blonde.

"At the bottom of the river." Naruto stated with no emotion. Sasuke flinched at it and Kakashi nodded.

"I know it must have taken a lot to do what you did. But you saved a lot of people, who knows what Gatoh would have done if he had lived." Kakashi said and Naruto nodded. He didn't like killing it made him feel tainted, but he couldn't let Gatoh live. He died last time, he was dieing this time. Kakashi smiled as Naruto and ruffled his hair.

"You're powerful Naruto, so are you Sasuke. Sakura well she'll need a little more training, but she'll be great too. You three are amazing and I'm glad to have passed you." Kakashi said and Naruto grinned at him.

"Thanks sensei!" Naruto said and Sasuke nodded.

"Naruto we'll also have to talk about that Kyuubi thing later on okay." Kakashi said and Naruto nodded before grinning.

"The seal hasn't broken Kakashi-sensei. And I can't tap into too much of her chakra anyways. Only a small bit, and even then I'm hesitant because I don't know too much about the seal." Naruto said and Kakashi nodded.

"We'll talk later about it okay." Kakashi said and turned to Inari who was running over to Naruto. Naruto grinned at the boy who stopped and looked at the blood on Naruto's face. Kakashi did a quick jutsu and water came up and fell on Naruto, washing away the blood. Naruto laughed and Sasuke had jumped back not wanting to get wet. Inari though hadn't seen it coming and got full hit as well. They sat there laughing as Sasuke and Kakashi walked back up to them. Those two also started to laugh soon everyone was joining in the laughter even if they didn't know why they were laughing. If felt good for Sasuke and Naruto since last time it was full of crying and sorrow, now this time it's laughter and joy.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it!!!! Took me forever just to do this chapter!!! Next will be Chuunin exams if I'm correct! Again hope you liked it and please REVIEW!!!! I like getting reviews! And if someone can think of a better summary for this story please please please message me, I suck at summaries and I think I should change the summary. So if you have ideas please message me those! Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!!!**_

_**Warning: Boyxboy! Bad language! Killing! Blood! Time rips!**_

_**Pairings: Look to the first few chapters!**_

_**Thanks for reading so far! I love that you are reading my story! Even if there are only three reviews I'm still writing because well I like this story too much to just stop. Thanks to those who have reviewed! Besides the bash who is still sitting there for those to see lol. Anyway thanks again and enjoy this chapter!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"It really is a wonderful sight up here ne?" Naruto said as he leaned back against Sasuke who nodded in agreement. They were currently standing on the cliff that looked over the Wave Country. The water that glossed as the light from the setting sun hit it. It was also the place they had buried both Haku and Zabuza last time. The sun was setting and cast a small shadow over the country. But it was a beautiful sight, and Naruto didn't want to miss it. This time it wouldn't be sad, this time he was in Sasuke's arms. They were sitting down near the edge and Naruto was sitting in Sasuke's lap as the raven held him tightly.

"Beautiful!" Explained a voice from behind them and pink came into their sight as Sakura settled down beside them. Sakura turned and smiled at the boys.

"How'd you know about this place?" Sakura asked and Naruto shrugged.

"I found it when I was exploring." Naruto said and leaned farther back into Sasuke's embrace. Sakura smiled before turning her attention to the setting of the sun. Kakashi came up behind them and stood as he looked at his students.

"It's peaceful here." Kakashi stated and the three of them nodded at his statement. It was peaceful, again making Naruto want to live here, but he wanted to be in Konoha even more. Naruto smiled as he watched the sun slip under the horizon line. The four of them stood there watching the light of the sun start to fade. Neither wanted to move from their spot, it was just one of those moments that they didn't want to break.

"Let's get going, Tsunami will have food for us when we get back." Kakashi was the one who broke it though. Naruto stood then turned and helped Sasuke up. Sakura stood as well and they followed Kakashi back into the trees and down to the city, it was their last night there.

* * *

---**With Aki-----

* * *

**

Aki stretched her muscles as she sat in the clearing of trees. She heard her bones crack and sighed before lying in the grass relaxing fully. She felt a presence and held one of her Kunai, as she watched the tree ling, soon Haku stepped out from behind a tree. Aki raised an eyebrow and smiled at him, and Zabuza who followed the boy.

"Well didn't think I'd see you guys so soon." Aki said with a slightly laugh and sat up crossed legged. She had on a pair of simple red Kakis with a white tank top with black fish net underneath. Her daggers weren't with her, but she had a pouch attached to her right leg that held some weapons. The fish net was long sleeve so she only had a pair of black fingerless glove on her hands. Her black hair was pulled into a high ponytail and some bangs were loose from training. Sweat trickled down her face slightly as she smiled at them. Haku relaxed and smiled back, Zabuza just stared at her.

"We met you're cousin, Uzumaki Naruto." Zabuza said and Aki brightened up at that.

"Really! How was he? Did he look like he was getting enough food? Did Sasuke tell him that he liked him yet?" Aki questioned and Haku laughed slightly as a hyper Aki boomed them with questions.

"He's fine, sends his wishes to you. He looked like he was getting enough food, you on the other hand don't. As for Sasuke I think he did, the boy kissed Naruto. Although I have a question, is Sasuke from the Uchiha clan?" Haku asked and Aki nodded.

"Yes, he is one of the survivors from the massacre. Some think Itachi his brother killed them. But yes he is, as am I." Aki said and Haku raised an eyebrow.

"So then you are related to Sasuke as well?" Haku asked and Aki shook her head.

"No, not all the Uchiha's were related to each other. Actually most weren't only some." Aki said and Haku nodded. Aki then turned to Zabuza and smiled.

"You guys need a place to stay I'm guessing?" Aki asked and Zabuza nodded. Aki stood and dusted herself off.

"That's fine; I have a place near here, although you probably already know that. You'll have to share it though. But don't worry; the three that are living there are in the downstairs portion and you can take the upstairs." Aki said and Zabuza raised an eyebrow. Aki turned and started into the forest, Haku and Zabuza quickly followed. Zabuza fell in step with the girl after a short time.

"So who is it that's living with you?" Zabuza asked Haku was on the other side of Aki. Aki smiled at them again.

"Well Ellexys and her brother Den, and the child Kaki you saw last time. Ellexys is a brain at technology, Den is well clumsy much like Naruto, but he has spirit and I'm sure he could become a ninja if he wanted to. Kaki well she just turned three now, she can talk somewhat. But mostly just sleeps, probably due to her Bijuu inside her." Aki explained.

"Another Bijuu? So that makes three to far that I have met." Haku said and Zabuza raised an eyebrow at him.

"And the others?" Zabuza asked.

"Well Naruto has the nine tails, Aki also has a Bijuu but I'm not sure which one it is. And then the child." Haku said and Zabuza looked to Aki.

"So you're a Jinchuurki?" Zabuza asked and Aki nodded happily. Zabuza frowned.

"You're glad about that?" Zabuza asked. Aki nodded and smiled at him.

"Mao is great, I love her. She didn't do anything to anyone and asked to be sealed inside of me. Don't ask me why because even she won't tell me. But she was the one who trained me, she's taught me a lot." Aki said and frowned at Zabuza.

"You don't mind if I'm a Jinchuurki do you?" Aki asked and Zabuza laughed slightly.

"No not at all, I'm interested in you Aki; you're not like the other Jinchuurki out there. Neither is Naruto, must be something in you're genes. You guys have a gift that no one else has." Zabuza said and Aki nodded.

"I know, but Naruto has that gift down better than I do. He can make almost anyone be his friend. That'll come in handy in the future." Aki said. They had just walked into a small town that was the closest town to the hidden village of the sand. Aki walked down an empty ally and stopped at a brick building.

"There is only two way in and two ways out. One way is both in and out, the others are separate, and it's to keep Orochimaru or anyone whom is trailing me from finding this place." Aki explained and Zabuza laughed.

"Stealing bases from Orochimaru, why am I not surprised at that?" Zabuza said, Aki laughed as well.

"I just love to piss that snake bastard off is all?" Aki explained and pushed a Kunai inside the brick wall, there was a spot that looked like a key embedded into it. The Kunai fit perfectly. The wall swung open with Aki's push. Haku and Zabuza looked at it with wide eyes as Aki walked inside the tunnel or hallway. Haku and Zabuza looked to each other before walking inside as well. Aki pushed the wall or door closed and they heard the click of a lock before Aki flipped a switch and lights that hung from the ceiling came on. They were in a gray brick hallway and at the end was a silver door. Aki walked with the two ninja behind her. When they stopped Aki pushed three numbers on a key pad and the red light that was on flashed to green and the door swung open on its own. Again Haku and Zabuza gapped at it before walking inside.

The room they entered looked like a simple file room. There were cabinets embedded into the wall three walls show, a hallway was the other wall. The walls were gray and the titles were white. There was a long silver table in the middle that had folders lying about and some weapons here and there.

"This is a file room as you can see; it is also where Ellexys keeps track of her experiments. Not the experiments you would think a doctor does on humans or anything, she builds weapons mainly. This is where she keeps everything written down, it's also were I keep some of my information I've gathered, most of the cabinets are empty really." Aki explained and walked into the hallway that ran in both the left and right direction. The two guests followed her. Aki pointed to the right.

"The right leads to a stair case that leads downstairs where Ellexys, Den, and Kaki stay. It also has a door right next to the staircase and that's the way out." Aki said then turned to the left and walked down the gray hallway. She came upon a door on the right side and opened it.

"This leads upstairs where you can stay." Aki said then pointed to the few other doors down the hall.

"Those doors are my bedroom, the kitchen, a training room and a den. You also have a kitchen upstairs along with tons of rooms to choose from, and a living room, a training room upstairs, I like the outside since it's easier for me. But you guys may do what ever you want upstairs no one will go up there unless they need you for something. You may come and talk to me if you need anything." Aki said and smiled at them. Haku and Zabuza nodded before heading upstairs to find rooms. Aki smiled and walked down towards the other stairs. She calmly went down the steps and into the living room where Den was working on school work.

The living room was big, lightly blue carpet, with cream colored walls, two couches sat in the middle with book shelves along the walls. An oak coffee table sat in front of the couches. That was where Den sat, working on his homework.

"Hello Den, where is you're sister?" Aki asked as she came over to him. Den looked up at her and smiled.

"She's in the kitchen making lunch." Den said and then went back to work. Aki smiled and walked down a hallway with the same carpet and walls. She walked into a brightly lit kitchen. The titles were white and black, the walls a bright cream color, a large light in the middle of the kitchen. A table was on the wall closest to her, with four chairs. There were brown counters that lined the other walls except where the fridge and stove were. Ellexys stood over one of the many counters cutting bread for sandwiches. She still had her blonde hair but it was cut short, her clothes were a light brown pair of pants with a green shirt and a cream colored apron on.

"Hey Ell." Aki said and Ellexys turned to her and smiled, her green eyes seemed to glow from the light.

"Hey Aki, come for lunch huh? How was training?" Ellexys asked. Aki leaned against one of the counters.

"No lunch I have to go and pick my daggers up, I'll grab something from that café next door, but training was interesting. We have two guests. Zabuza, and Haku, I told you about them right?" Aki asked trying to remember.

"Yeah, so their here huh? Okay, so I guess their upstairs right?" Ellexys asked and Aki nodded.

"Knowing Zabuza he won't come and bother you, Haku might he's the nicer one. Just make sure Den and Kaki don't go upstairs now." Aki said and Ellexys nodded. Aki stood up.

"Alright, well I'm going now, I'll be back in a little while." Aki said and Ellexys nodded again.

"I'll tell them that you're leaving for a little while if I see them looking for you." Ellexys said, Aki smiled and nodded before leaving. She waved to Den as she pasted and went back upstairs. Haku and Zabuza were no where on the middle level so Aki just went to the door that was right before you went down stairs and opened it. She walked down the same type of hallway as the other entrance and pushed the brick wall open. She didn't need a key since there was no way to open it unless someone was to bust it down. Then they would have to know the key password to get into the building. She came out into another ally, this one you could hear the people walking around near by and talking.

The entrance and exit were blocks away from each other, it was an old building that no one dared to go to since people thought it was just some old run down factory. Orochimaru had taken it over a while ago, but no one had used it for years before Aki came along and switched the exit and entrance. Aki stepped out of the ally and down the street that was filled with people shopping or visitors looking for a place to stay.

* * *

**----With Naruto-----

* * *

**

"We've completed the bridge thanks to you, but we're going to miss you." Tazuno said. Tsunami, Inari and a few other people from the village stood in front of the entrance to the bridge that leads away from the country.

"Be careful." Tsunami said. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi stood at the entrance and smiled at everyone, even Sasuke had some type of smile on his face.

"Thank you for everything." Kakashi said.

"Now, now, old man Tazuno, we'll visit you again one day." Naruto said. Inari looked about ready to cry.

"Promise?" Inari asked. Tazuno put a hand on Inari's head. Naruto's face saddened.

"Inari… you're going to get lonely, aren't you? You can cry, you know. Cry…" Naruto said, he too on the verge of crying, but he tried to keep that smile up. Sasuke shook his head slightly as he looked at the them. _It must be hard to leave them again_.

"I'm not going to cry! You can cry too, Naruto!" Inari yelled back at him.

"Is that so…" Naruto said, he turned away from Inari.

"See ya." Naruto said and tears fell from his eyes, Inari let them fall as well. _So stubborn! _Sakura and Sasuke thought. They started to walk, Sasuke slid his hand into Naruto and squeezed it, and Naruto smiled at him and wiped the tears away. Sakura giggled slightly and Kakashi just sighed as they walked down the bridge.

"All right! Once I get home, I'm going to have Iruka-sensei treat me to ramen to celebrate the completion of this mission. And I haven't had ramen since we left Konoha!" Naruto wined and everyone laughed as they walked on.

"Hey dobe, don't forget we're training once we get back." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

"Can I come? I want to train with you guys!" Sakura said and Naruto smiled at her.

"Sure!" Naruto said and Sasuke nodded. Kakashi looked them over and smiled. It was a long way home.

* * *

**-----With Aki---------

* * *

**

"Hey old man!" Came a girl's voice as she entered the busy café. A twenty year old looked up and frowned at her. He had natural gray hair and icy eyes; he was the owner of a café not far from where she lived. It was also right next to all the weapon shops so people who need work on their weapons come in here to get food or drinks while they wait. But he was in no way an old man; it irked him every time she would walk in calling him that.

"Haven't I told you to stop calling me that Aki?" He asked and a small laughter filled the air causing two people in the back to look forward. One just grunted and looked back to what he was doing. Which was nothing, the other stared at her; those two were wearing black cloaks with clouds on them. Aki smiled and scratched her head.

"Sorry, Hibiki! I just see that gray hair and I keep forgetting you're only a few years older then I am." Aki said, Hibiki stopped wiping the counter down.

"It's natural for the last time!" He yelled at her. Aki laughed again.

"I know I just like teasing you." Aki said and walked over to the bar table. Yes the café was a bar after sun set. It was a large place, with a bar table when you first walk in. The floor was wooden, and the walls were a light baby blue. There were tables down the side, half the place was a kitchen. So as Aki walked to the bar the people in the back couldn't see her anymore. Aki sat down and leaned with one elbow on the table.

"So what do you want?" Hibiki asked Aki pouted at him.

"Well my daggers aren't ready yet, seem that another person came in and needed his sword fixed or something like that. They paid more then I did so he hasn't finished mine. Only one dagger was finished! So unfair!" Aki said. Hibiki chuckled at her and put a glass of water in front of her.

"Well, that's what they do. Can't blame the guy for choosing the larger pay first." He said and Aki nodded.

"Yeah, he said it wouldn't take long, and then he'd finish mine. So not wanting to go back home, I came here to see if you needed anything." Aki said and took a sip of the water. Hibiki smiled at her.

"Sure do, I need some help around here. One of my waiters quit on me, so I need some help, it's been getting pretty busy. Some guys walked in ten minutes ago and haven't been severed yet. If you could…" Hibiki asked and Aki smiled and nodded. He left for a quick second and came back with one of the light blue aprons and a writing pad with a pen to write with. Aki took them and wrapped the apron around her waist, then slid the pad and pen in the pocket at the front.

"Alright, don't forget I get free food for this." Aki said before walking around the table and towards the back where the two men in cloaks were. Aki's eyes widened slightly when she saw the cloaks but she composed herself. _Akatsuki? Wonder what their doing here? _Aki thought as she drew closer, they had their straw hats that covered their faces so Aki didn't know who they were. She stopped in front of their table, they hadn't looked up yet, she frowned slightly before pulling a smile up.

"Hi, I'm sorry for the wait. One of Hibiki's waiters quit on him, the other's shift doesn't start for another hour. But I'm here, how can I help you?" Aki said in a cheery voice. They looked up and the fake smile turned into a real one when she saw who it was. One was a blue guy who looked like a cross between a shark and a blue human. He was large and Aki didn't see his sword anywhere near him. She figured he was the one who needed his weapon looked at. The other was Uchiha Itachi, his black hair was pulled into a low pony tail, his bangs over the Konoha forehead protector, it still had the scratch a crossed the Konoha leaf symbol. His Sharingan wasn't activated so she looked into the dark velvet eyes.

"I just want a green tea." Kisame said and Aki nodded to him before writing it down quickly. She then turned to Itachi and smirked slightly as he stared at her.

"And you?" Aki asked and Itachi seemed to be brought back to reality.

"Oh, I'll just have herbal tea then." Itachi said and Aki wrote it down quickly before smiling at them again.

"Coming right up." Aki said before bouncing off a smile still on her face. Aki got to Hibiki and handed him the order. He nodded and went about making their tea.

"So Aki how long you staying here? I thought you said you were leaving again sometime I forget when though." Hibiki asked.

"Oh a month or so I guess. Why?" Aki asked, Hibiki came back with two steaming hot tea's.

"Well I'm short handed; you want a job until I get someone new?" Hibiki asked and Aki smiled.

"Sure why not. I could use the money." Aki said and Hibiki clapped his hands together.

"Great! Well we'll talk about shifts after you get done here okay?" Hibiki asked and Aki nodded before taking the tea's on her tray and leaving to go back to the two Akatsuki members. She sat the tea's down carefully and smiled at them.

"Here you go. You sure there is nothing else I can do for you?" Aki asked and Kisame looked at her and grinned before shaking his head and taking the tea and sipping it. Itachi just stared at her again and she chuckled slightly before nodding and went to leave.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?" Came a male's voice from a few tables down. There was some mid twenty guy with a sake bottle waving it at some old guy who was a table down from his looking at the guy like he was crazy.

"I'm sorry but I didn't-" The other man said, he was old around mid fifties maybe. Aki sighed, sat the tray down at Itachi's table, and pulled the apron off. She then turned back to the two who were looking at her oddly.

"Sorry, I'm going to leave these here for a second." Aki said before looking back to the drunk who was aiming a punch at the old guy. Aki cursed and kicked off the ground stopping the punch in mid air with on hand while the other supported herself on the table.

"I'm sorry sir but fighting isn't aloud, take it else where." Aki said to the man. He glared at her while the older man sighed in relief. A smack echoed through the café and Hibiki came out of the kitchen and shook his head. Itachi had stood up when he saw the man slap Aki a crossed the face. A hand print started to form and Aki stepped back from him and touched her face. It stung, she could feel it heat up some. Aki then glared at the man who looked proud at what he did, the others in the place just shook their head and felt sorry for the newcomer. Aki had been coming to the café since she came into town and thrown out so many people it wasn't funny.

Aki had a hold of the man's throat and Kisame raised an eyebrow at the speed at which she had him. She then proceeded to drag the drunken man out the door by the neck. He was chocking by the time they got to the front door which was gladly opened for Aki before hand by one of the regulars. Aki picked the man up a few feet off the ground turned him towards the door and sneered.

"Don't come back." Aki hissed before tossing him out the door and half way into the street before he fell and slid a crossed the rest of the way. Aki then shut the door and walked back to Kisame and Itachi who stood shocked at her. Aki smiled then wince as pain shot through her cheek. She raised a hand to her cheek and wince again as she felt it sting. She gave Itachi a weak smile before picking up her apron and tray and walking back to the front bar table. Hibiki brought out a cool rag and placed it to Aki's cheek.

"Sorry you got hurt Aki." Hibiki said and Aki shrugged.

"I didn't really think he'd slap me though." Aki said and held the rag to her face. It felt good to have a cold rag pressed against the burn of flesh. Aki smiled at him.

"As for the job, I can work evenings if you want." Aki said and Hibiki shook his head.

"You know evenings are when it becomes a bar." Hibiki said and Aki shrugged.

"Yeah, but you need someone to stop the fights, right?" Aki said and Hibiki laughed.

"Ah got plenty of people for that. Na can you work mornings, that's what I need." Hibiki said and Aki pouted.

"Yeah, I can work mornings." Aki said and Hibiki laughed some more before patting her on the shoulder and leaving back into the kitchen.

* * *

**-----With Naruto----------

* * *

**

It had been a week since the mission to the wave. When they got back, Kakashi left to report it in. Later that night Kakashi had shown up at Sasuke's house with a box for Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto sat down with the box after Kakashi had left and opened it. Inside was a scroll which was set aside and Naruto pulled out a small bag; he opened it and dumped it on the counter. It was around three hundred dollars for him. Sasuke took a hundred out of it since he had bout the boy clothes, Naruto didn't mind he had been the one who told him too. They then opened the scroll.

_Naru-Chan,_

_I hope you are doing well. I guess I should apologize since I'm the one who tried to kill myself and then we're back to now. I'm sorry I'm not there for you; I hope Sasuke is treating you well. I'm out of the slave trade; a year early then I had last time. I saved a few slaves this time so I feel better about that. I also found Kaki now, her father was abusive, I'm glad I found her now. Her father gave her to me without hesitation. Horrible I know. But since I've already taken down Mina, I'm on my way to finding Ellexys. By the time you have read this I probably have already found her. _

_I'm writing this a week before you leave to the mission of the wave. I'm hoping I can get to the Anbu who will deliver it. I'll also tell Itachi what happened since I'm going to meet up with him now. I hope he takes it well, I'm sure he will. It'll be helpful if Itachi knows that Sasuke knows he's innocent this time. Then he won't be confused when Sasuke doesn't show as much hatred for him. I'm heading to the Wind Country, I'll be staying in the town before you get to the Hidden Village of the Sand to find Ellexys and her brother. I hope I can find them though, it's a big town. _

_Well I'm ending this letter now, I'll be at the Chuunin Exams though, I wouldn't miss that again. I hope the mission went well, and I'll see you in a few months. _

_With love,_

_Aki Uzumaki_

Naruto had cried that night and Sasuke held him. Although it wasn't sad, Naruto just was happy to know he would see Aki soon. Currently it had been a week since, the being of the Chuunin Exams. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were currently walking down an ally.

"Hey, I have something I have to do. So I'll see you guys around." Sasuke said and they nodded, and he left. Sakura turned to Naruto who was frowning; she then looked to what he was looking at. Naruto sighed, glanced to Sakura who just shrugged at him.

"A square rock with two holes like that does not exist! It's so obvious." Naruto pointed out. Right behind Naruto was a fairly large, horrible imitation of a rock. Like Naruto had said it was square or more rectangle with holes in it. Sakura looked mildly interested at who in the world was trailing them so… horribly.

_"I should have expected that from the man whom I have high hopes for and is also my rival." _Came a muffled voice and the box started to glow. Naruto pulled Sakura back a few steps and shook his head as the box exploded with three different booms. Sakura raised an eyebrow and watched as the smoke cleared and three coughing kids sat on the ground. One was a girl with orange hair that was pulled up into high piggy tails, and a pair of goggles on her head. She had a red sleeveless sweater with a hood on the back and was cropped in half, with a pink shirt and a pair of gray pants and blue sandals.

"The one who possesses the sex appeal of an adult, and the female ninja from the senior group, Moegi." Said the girl as she stood and did some weird pose. The other was a boy with thick red glasses and the same goggles on his head. He had a blue jacket and a pair of brown khakis, and blue sandals.

"The one who loves dividing numbers, Udon." The boy said and stood and did some weird pose. Naruto was slowly trying to run away. Then of course Konohamaru, he was still in the yellow shirt with the Konoha symbol and gray shorts with blue sandal and the blue cap. But he switched his helmet out for a pair of goggle, showing off the spiky brown hair.

"This villages number one genius ninja, Konohamaru!" He also did some weird pose when he stood. Sakura was in sweat drop as she watched it play out, and watched as Naruto tried to leave. But she pulled him back and he pouted at her.

"The three of us make the Konohamaru corps!" They all said together. Naruto sighed and put his arms behind his head.

"Just as I thought, it was the three of you." Naruto said in a bored tone. "Why do the three of you have goggles on?" The three of them smiled.

"We copied the old you nii-chan!" Konohamaru answered.

"Oh." Naruto said.

"Oh? You've been treating us so cold lately!" Konohamaru said with a pout. Naruto sighed.

"And? What do you want?" Naruto asked and Sakura just shook her head and watched them. Konohamaru went back and put his arm around Udon's shoulder.

"See? He's so cold." Konohamaru said. Moegi stepped up.

"Well, Leader, do you have time right now?" Moegi asked in hope. Naruto shook his head.

"No. I'm going to go train!" Naruto said.

"You said that you would play ninja with us!" Konohamaru yelled at him. Naruto put a hand on Konohamaru's head and ruffled his hair.

"Sorry I can't. Maybe next time." Naruto said.

"Oh go play with them Naruto. You train all the time." Sakura said and Naruto pouted at her.

"Yeah but then who's the one going to train with you? You need the training remember." Naruto teased knowing he would get hit for it, she was a little sensitive about it, but Naruto knew he wasn't telling the truth. And like he thought she punched him square in the face causing him to fly into the fence on their left. Udon and Moegi ran over to Naruto as he slowly tried to get up. Konohamaru pointed to Sakura.

"What did you do? You ugly girl! Ugly!" Konohamaru yelled and then paled as she cracked her knuckles at him and advanced on him. Konohamaru screamed as she laid into him as well. Sakura walked away and left the two boys lying in the street hurt. Konohamaru and Naruto stood up wincing at their bumps on their head.

"That ugly wide-forehead girl… is she really a girl?" Konohamaru asked and Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned slowly at them. Everyone stiffened and paled at the look she gave them. Sakura started to run after them and they took off without looking where they were going. Konohamaru speeding up in front of everyone. Naruto didn't get the chance to stop Konohamaru from bumping into some one. He had that all black suit with the cat like hood. The circle with half red and half yellow in the middle. His face pained purple and the sand forehead protector. And of course the creepy mummy on his back to top everything off.

A girl behind him stood with her hands on her hips. She had blonde hair spiked off in four pony tails. She had on a pinkish dress that came off her shoulders slightly. Black fishnet underneath, her forehead protector was around her neck. A red belt was wrapped around her waist. She had black fishnet that came down on her right leg that came past her dress that stopped just underneath her knees, with a pair of black sandals and a large fan was attached to her back.

"That hurt." The guy said to Konohamaru. The guy bent down and picked Konohamaru up by the collar of his shirt and cape.

"That hurt, brat." The guy said again.

"Stop it. We're going to get scolded later." The girl said and looked around slightly.

"I'm sorry, I was joking around, so…" Sakura tried. _Who are these people? _

"Hey! Let go of Konohamaru!" Naruto threatened. The guy just smirked.

"But I want to play around before some noisy people come." The guy said. Konohamaru started to kick.

"Let go!" The boy yelled.

"You're very energetic, kid." He said. Naruto growled before running toward them. The guy smirked and did something with his hands. Naruto stepped and fell backwards; he never did know how the guy did it last time. As Naruto fell he figured it out. _So that's it he attached a chakra string to my foot and flipped me! Damn! _Naruto thought as he hit the ground hard. Naruto looked at him and faked the confusion.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"Konoha's Genins are weak." The guy said. Naruto smirked slightly. _Good keep thinking that Kankuro! _Naruto thought.

_Are these people from outside this country? Why are they here?_ Sakura wondered as she glared at them. Naruto stood up and dusted himself off, he then glared at the guy.

"I'll say this once more, let him go you idiot." Naruto said. Sakura put him in a headlock.

"You're the idiot. Don't provoke them!" Sakura whispered. The guy smirked.

"You piss me off. I hate short people anyway. And you're so impertinent for someone younger then me. It makes me want to break you. " He said with a glare. Sakura backed off and Naruto glared back at him. The girl sighed.

"I'm not going to be responsible for what you do." She said. _Who is this guy? He's dangerous…_Sakura thought.

"After this short kid, the short kid over there is next." The guy said and Naruto glared even more as the guy pulled back and was about to hit Konohamaru. Naruto ran forward knowing what happened next. All of a sudden the guy dropped Konohamaru and held his hand as rock feel in front of Naruto who was looking to the trees with a smile. Sasuke stood in one of the tree's a rock tossed up and down in his hand. The guy turned and looked to Sasuke who smirked at him.

"What do you think you're doing? You're a guest in our village, but you want to cause trouble?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said and looked at him. Konohamaru ran over to Naruto and hid behind him. Naruto smiled down at him and ruffled his hair.

"Great another kid that pisses me off…" The guy said. Sasuke stopped the rock, crumbled it in his hand before glaring at the mummy caring guy.

"Get lost." Sasuke said and Naruto rolled his eyes at him.

"Always got to be the show off huh Sasuke?" Naruto asked and Konohamaru looked to Naruto. Sasuke shrugged.

"Well you always have to be the clumsy idiot when you're really stronger then I am." Sasuke pointed out and Konohamaru grinned. Naruto shrugged.

"I choose not to let people know what I'm capable of Teme." Naruto shot back.

"Hey, come down, kid." The guy said, ignoring the conversation.

"I hate kids like you, who think they're so clever." He continued and gripped a loose strand on the mummy that's on his back. He pulled the mummy completely off his back and sat it in front of him.

"Hey! What are you doing Kankuro?" The girl asked.

"Kankuro, stop." Came a voice next to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked as everyone looked up. Naruto broke out into a half frown half grin. Standing upside down on a tree branch just beside Sasuke was Gaara. His fiery red hair, and pale skin, with the love symbol on his forehead. He had on a brown shirt with matching pants. And a gourd on his back, the leather crossed over his chest, his forehead protector around the strap. His arms were crossed over his chest and he glared down at them.

"You're a disgrace to our village." Gaara spoke. Everyone gasped slightly except Sasuke and Naruto. Kankuro's eyes widened.

"G-Gaara…" Kankuro said. _It still amazes me how quiet Gaara can be. _Sasuke thought. He was hoping he could hear him come up beside him, he did but it was only slight. Gaara looked to Sasuke who just stared at him, completely blank faced. It surprised Gaara slightly that the boy wasn't surprised by his appearance. Gaara then looked to Naruto who stood grinning slightly at him and that surprised him even more. But instead he looked down to his siblings.

"You're an embracement to our village. What do you think we came to Leaf Village to do?" Gaara asked.

"L…listen, Gaara… Th…these guys started it, and…" Kankuro said.

"Shut up. I'll kill you." Gaara hissed. Kankuro flinched visibly.

"I got it. My mistake. I'm sorry, really sorry." Kankuro pleaded. Gaara looked to Sasuke.

"Apologies to you guys." Gaara said and looked Sasuke over to him before nodding. Sasuke stood and Gaara disappeared into sand and reappeared beside the blonde girl.

"Let's go. We didn't come here to play around." Gaara said. Sakura run forward slightly.

"Just a minute!" Sakura called after them.

"What?" Came the voice of the girl.

"Judging from your head protectors, you guys are ninjas from the Hidden Sand Village, right? The Fire Country and Wind Country may be allies, but it's forbidden for shinobi to enter each other's villages without permission. State your purpose." Sakura said and they turned to her.

"Talk about living under a rock! Don't you know anything? Here's my passport." The girl said and held up a piece of paper inside a plastic cover, her picture on it.

"You're right. We're genin of the Hidden Sand of the Wind Country. We've come to your village to take the Chuunin Selection Exam." She said. Sasuke jumped down as they started to walk away.

"Hey, you! What's your name?" Sasuke called after them. The girl stopped and looked to Sasuke.

"You mean me?" She asked hopefully and Naruto walked forward next to Sasuke.

"No, the one next to you, with the gourd." Sasuke said and pointed to Gaara. They stopped and Gaara turned to them.

"Gaara of the Desert. I'm also interested in you. Your name?" Gaara asked.

"It's Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke replied.

"Hey I have a question for you Gaara." Naruto asked and Gaara turned to Naruto with a glare. Naruto pouted slightly but continued.

"Do you know anyone of the name Uzumaki Aki? Last I heard she was in the Wind Country. I was wondering if you've seen her." Naruto asked and Gaara looked at him for a second before answering. Sakura looked to Naruto with new found interest since she hadn't heard of this girl before.

"No I'm afraid not." Gaara answered and Naruto looked down slightly sad.

"Oh, okay… Thanks." Naruto said, she had said she'd show up for the Chuunin Exams but hadn't said when. It's been a week, yet he's still worried about her. Gaara looked him over once more. Today Naruto was wearing black shorts with an orange shirt and black arm warmers. He also had bandages around his shins from practicing his Taijutsu. He and Sasuke have been working on that lately. His forehead protector was around his right arm today so his golden locks feel around his face. The three whisker indents were darkened slightly on his face. Gaara nodded before leaving quickly, the two following silently behind. Sasuke turned to Naruto and frowned.

"You worried about her?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded. Sakura and Konohamaru came up next to them.

"Who is it you're worried about Naruto?" Sakura asked and Naruto turned to them with a grin.

"My cousin, I haven't heard from her lately. It's no big deal." Naruto said and Sakura frowned slightly.

"I don't mean to sound rude. But I thought… well that you…" Sakura couldn't find the words.

"That I don't have family? It's okay… I didn't know until she contacted me. She's my mother's brother's daughter." Naruto said frowning slightly as he hoped he said it right. Sakura nodded. Sasuke and Naruto looked to each other and to the trees where the three sound ninja were just sitting watching them. They looked to each other and then to everyone else.

"How about we all go get some ramen?" Naruto asked and they all nodded. Sasuke slipped his arm around Naruto's waist and he blushed. Konohamaru blushed.

"Are you two… together?" Konohamaru asked and Sasuke looked to Naruto who blushed then to Konohamaru and grinned slightly.

"Yeah…" Naruto said and Sasuke smiled before placing a kiss on his forehead. Everyone ahhed.

"Oh yeah. Kakashi wanted us to meet with us." Sasuke said. Sakura and Naruto nodded.

"Sorry Konohamaru maybe next time!" Naruto said before they left quickly as well.

* * *

**--------With Aki-------

* * *

**

"Hello Itachi." Aki said as she walked past an ally and someone grabbed her and pinned her against a fence. Aki had her daggers on her waist now, the Uzumaki and Uchiha crest engraved on the handle. She worked at Hibiki's until sun set then went and got her daggers. Itachi and Kisame had left an hour after Aki started to work. Aki looked to Itachi who was staring at her, much like he had done the entire time he was there.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi finally asked. Aki frowned.

"Well, I live here." Aki said and Itachi frowned.

"You live here? What about Naruto?" Itachi asked and Aki smiled.

"I would love to live with Naru-Chan. But I can't right now anyways. I had to find Ellexys again, and save some people I did last time. It's been crazy. I'll be leaving in a month or so to go to Konoha to see the Chuunin Exams and see Naru-Chan again." Aki explained and Itachi nodded then captured her lips again. Aki was surprised by the action she didn't kiss back for a second. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss by opening her mouth when he nipped at her bottom lip.

Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him as their tongues intertwined together. She moaned slightly and kissed him back. Itachi let a hand slip up the back of her shirt and rubbed her back slightly. Aki moaned at the soft but cold touch. Itachi smirked slightly then pulled away from the kiss and attacked her neck. Aki moaned again when Itachi bit down at the collar bone, and then licked at the bite mark before sucking hard. Leaving a hickey in its wake.

"Tachi…" Aki panted. Itachi stopped sucking on the already red skin and looked at Aki who locked lips with him and turned them over so that she had him pressed against the wall. She the pulled away.

"How long you guys here for?" Aki asked and Itachi shrugged.

"Just passing through really." Itachi said and Aki nodded and stepped away. Itachi pulled her back and titled her chin to him.

"I'll be at the Chuunin Exams of course. Anything I need to know though?" Itachi asked and Aki thought for a second before nodding.

"Orochimaru will be there. He'll end up killing the Third." Aki said with a sad in her voice. Itachi looked at her like she was crazy.

"How?" Itachi asked and Aki sighed.

"The Third will try and seal Orochimaru away. Using the same seal the Fourth did with his son Naruto. But the Third will only be able to seal away Orochimaru's hands. After that Orochimaru will go for Tsunade to help him heal." Aki said and Itachi nodded with a sad face. Aki took his face in her hands.

"He'll die saving the village Itachi. Because of him Orochimaru would have taken over Konoha. We all know what that will be like." Aki said with a shudder and again Itachi nodded.

"I wish I could do something for him… but no matter what I come up with in the end it ends the same. Orochimaru uses some type of force field or something like that. No one can get inside not even the Anbu." Aki explained and Itachi nodded again.

"Don't worry Aki. He's old, he could die anytime now. Might as well be fighting and protecting the village he cares for then on a death bed right?" Itachi said and Aki nodded. Itachi kissed her once again on the lips lightly before pulling away.

"I can't wait until I get done with this mission. To be back with Sasuke, and hopefully you." Itachi said and Aki blushed. "You're driving me crazy you know that right?" Aki blushed even more.

"I may not know what are relationship was last time. But I know that even in that world I must have had some feelings for you. The way I looked at you wasn't like how I look at anyone else." Itachi said and with each word Aki blushed even more. Itachi chuckled slightly at the blushing Aki.

"After we meet I couldn't get you out of my head. You're attitude isn't like any other I've meet. Even though I don't know much about you, like today at the café when you tossed that guy out. I didn't know you have that strength, Kisame was interested even. He'll report it to the leader I'm sure. So be careful, you could have someone coming for you to join Akatsuki." Itachi warned and Aki laughed slightly at that.

"Don't worry; I can take care of myself with Akatsuki. But as for the other thing… you did have feelings for me… I had them… still do… for you. But last time I was with someone else. He betrayed me, and you didn't come because I was sure you'd kill the man before I had a chance to." Aki admitted and Itachi blushed as well before locking lips with her again. They broke apart and stared at each other.

"I'll see you again soon right?" Itachi asked and Aki nodded.

"I'll see you at the Chuunin Exam. Just don't cause any problems and let someone see you." Aki said and Itachi nodded before kissing her once again.

"I'm not sure how long we are here for, so I might see you tomorrow as well." Itachi said and Aki nodded and locked lips with him again before pulling fully away.

"See you then." Aki said before walking out of the ally and down a few more blocks. Itachi faded away into the shadows, and back to the inn where Kisame was sleeping.

* * *

**--------With Naruto---------

* * *

**

They were currently sitting at the bridge waiting for Kakashi to show up. Sasuke and Naruto leaned against each other while Sakura was on Naruto's side. She squealed in anger before turning to Naruto.

"Hey, why does that guy call us out and then make us wait?" Sakura asked and Naruto sighed.

"He's late, he will always be late. Sakura we should just get use to it." Naruto said in defeat. Sakura sighed and nodded, then went back to leaning against the railing. Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's shoulder and Sakura giggled.

"He's not a morning person is he?" Sakura asked and Naruto shook his head.

"Nope, not a morning person at all." Naruto said and again Sakura giggled. It was then that Kakashi decided to show up. He appeared on top of the bridge's polls.

"Morning, everyone! Today I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said and Sakura and Naruto pointed at him.

"Yeah right! Liar!" They yelled. Kakashi jumped down in front of them. Sasuke had gotten off the railing and was now standing next to Naruto with a blank look on his face.

"Well anyway… This is sudden, but I've nominated you guys for the Chuunin Selection Exam. Here are your applications." Kakashi said and handed them each a slip a paper.

"Chuunin Exam…" Sakura said.

"But… this is just a nomination. It's up to you whether or not to take the exam." Kakashi said.

"Alright! Kakashi-Sensei, I love you!" Naruto yelled and hugged Kakashi. Sasuke now fully awake took to prying Naruto off their teacher then glaring at him. Kakashi back up from the glaring Uchiha. Naruto was currently hugging Sasuke around the waist. Kakashi sighed at this.

"Those who wish to take it should sign those applications. And take them to room 301 of the school by 3 Pm six days from now. That is all." Kakashi said before disappearing all together. Naruto turned to Sakura and smiled.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said. Sakura looked to Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't let that confidence lessen Sakura-Chan. You're stronger then you think." Naruto said before he and Sasuke left as well. Sakura looked after him with a blush before nodding and walking back to her house in the opposite direction.

* * *

_**Well hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway!**_

_**Warning: Yaoi! Bad Language! Death! Killing! Time rip! Ect. **_

_**Pairings: Look at earlier chapters for that. **_

_**

* * *

--------Naruto----------

* * *

**_

"Sakura-Chan! You're early!" Naruto called as he ran up to her and Sasuke panting. Sakura smiled at him. Naruto was wearing a pair of black Khakis one of his weapons pouch wrapped around his right leg. He had on black fish net, with an orange and red shirt that had a low collar, a pair of black with orange lining arm warmers, that Sakura was sure had a plate of some sort to protect his arms. He had a weapons pouch on his waist, and Sakura could tell he had weapons hidden almost everywhere on his body. His forehead protector wrapped around his forehead this time, his blonde hair coming down over it.

"Yeah, I was here even before Sasuke-Kun." Sakura said and Naruto looked to Sasuke who nodded. Sasuke was in his regular white shorts with his weapons pouch on both his leg and waist. With his large black shirt that had the Uchiha crest on the back. His blue and white arm warms were on, with his legs bandaged around his ankle and to the middle of his shin just like Naruto's. His forehead protector was on his forehead and it looked like Sasuke tried to glee his hair down, so it wasn't sticking up as much. _Maybe he switched shampoo the blonde _thought and smiled then hugged Sakura who blushed.

Sakura was wearing her normal red dress with the green shorts underneath, her forehead protector on her head, and a weapons pouch wrapped around her right leg and her waist as well.

"I'm glad you decided to come. Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said after letting her go and hugging Sasuke. Sakura pouted at him.

"And why wouldn't I? Let you two get all the glory, besides I don't want to be left behind while you two become Chuunin." Sakura said and Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"How do you know we'll become Chuunin?" Naruto asked and Sakura frowned at him.

"What's the matter with you Naruto? Usually you'll be all like 'damn straight I'm going to ace this thing.'" Sakura teased and Sasuke nodded. Naruto pouted at them.

"I'm not saying were not, just saying that it's a Chuunin exam, got to be at least slightly hard." Naruto said and Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, but you two have helped me train. I'm better then I was before I got teamed up with you guys. Why wouldn't you become Chuunin, you two are amazing." Sakura said and Naruto grinned at her.

"You're right; I was just worried that you wouldn't think you were strong enough." Naruto said and Sakura looked down.

"I don't really. It's just your words keep repeating over and over. So I want to know if I really am as strong as you say." Sakura said and Naruto nodded.

"Well then let's go." Sasuke said and pulled Naruto inside, who grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her in after him.

* * *

"Others are unable to recover at all… We've seen it many times."

"And chuunin is the level of military platoon captains. The failure of a mission, the death of a soldier… That is all the captain's responsibility. Yet kids like you think…" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walked in during the someone's conversation. Sasuke and Naruto looked over to see a boy wearing green spandex; a ball cut black hair, and bushy eyebrows. He had orange leg warmers and his arms were bandaged up, his forehead protector was tied around his waist. Then a girl with brown hair that was pulled into two buns on top of her head, a pink Japanese shirt. With dark green khakis her weapons pouch wrapped around her left leg. Those two were on the ground, with marks indicating a fight had happened.

"We're just thinning out those that will fail anyway. What's wrong with that?" One of the two people guarding the doors said. Sasuke stepped forward Naruto and Sakura right behind him.

"I agree, but… you'll let me pass through, and also remove this genjutsu-created surrounding. I'm going to the third floor." Sasuke said.

"So, you noticed?" They said. Sasuke glanced at Sakura.

"Sakura, you must have noticed it first, right? Your analytical ability and genjutsu know-how are the most improved on our team." Sasuke asked and Sakura nodded.

"Of course, I already noticed. Because this is the second floor." Sakura said and Naruto nodded in agreement. The sign that showed it was the third floor turned to the second.

"Heh. Not bad… But all you did was see through it!" One said then started to come after Sasuke. Sasuke went to kick back. Naruto moved forward, as did Lee.

Even gasped slightly as they looked at the scene. Lee was in the middle of the two. One hand gripped Sasuke's kick, the other held onto the random guy's fist. But Naruto stood next to the random guy with a Kunai pressed against his neck, and his other arms held behind his back. The blonde's killing intent was heightened somewhat. Lee looked to Naruto; he hadn't even seen him move. Sasuke on the other hand had seen him, he moved slowly on purpose with the kick, so that Lee would step forward.

Lee kept an eye on Naruto as he left go of both Sasuke and the other guy. Naruto slid his Kunai back into his pouch and then let go of the guy as well. He flipped away and next to his partner. Naruto walked calmly over to Sasuke.

"Hey, what happened to the plan? You're the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves." Asked a brunette as he and the bun haired girl walked to lee. He had long hair just like a girls. His eyes were clear just like Hinata's. He had on a gray shirt with brown shorts. His right leg bandaged up.

"Well..." Lee said and looked to Sakura. The girl shook her head at him. Lee walked over to Sakura and Naruto stared at him with wide eyes. He was gigging inside; even Sasuke seemed to be having fun at this. Although Naruto could feel the eyes of someone in the room on him. He turned slightly to see Neji staring at him and Sasuke, doing his calculating thing he does. Lee stopped in front of Sakura.

"My name is Rock Lee. So yours is Sakura-san…" Lee said.

"Huh?" Sakura looked at him. Lee gave her the nice guys pose, with his arm out in a thumb up and one eye winked at her.

"Let's go out together! I'll protect you until I die!" Lee said and grinned. Naruto was starting to loose it as he watched Sakura pale and stare at him as if he were crazy.

"No…way…" Sakura said. Naruto lost it and couldn't help but start to laugh at the situation. Even Sasuke gave a sound of laughter. Lee looked confused, his eyes were wide and his thumb still up.

"You're lame." Sakura said and Naruto was now leaning on Sasuke's shoulder laughing his but off. He felt Neji and Tenten come up behind them.

"Hey, you…" Neji said and Naruto stopped laughing and turned to him, Sasuke followed.

"What's your name?" Neji asked and Naruto looked to Sasuke.

"When you want to learn someone's name, you should give yours first." Sasuke said coolly and Neji shook his head.

"Not you, the blonde." Neji said. Naruto whipped his head at Neji and was wide eyed.

"You're a rookie right? How old are you?" Neji asked. Sasuke stepped forward and pulled Naruto back, his arms around the blonde's neck.

"He doesn't have to answer you." Sasuke said. Neji glared at him.

"What?" Neji asked, Tenten giggled slightly while thinking how cute. Sasuke pulled Naruto with him as he turned and walked to Sakura.

"Sasuke-Kun, Naruto-kun, lets go!" Sakura said happily. The two boys nodded but Naruto couldn't help but look back to see Neji glaring at them before walking forward as well. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and pulled him along and up the stairs. Sakura giggled.

"You're so easily jealous Sasuke." Sakura said and Naruto looked up at her.

"You called Sasuke by his name and didn't add Kun to it!" Naruto explained and Sakura blushed.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura said and Naruto laughed.

"Don't be, I call him Teme. What was up with you back there?" Naruto asked and looked to Sasuke who was blushing. Sakura giggled again.

"He's jealous Naruto. Can't you tell?" Sakura asked and Naruto looked to Sasuke who still had the blush and was looking forward as they walked. Naruto chuckled before leaning into Sasuke more.

* * *

"You there with the sharp eyes. Wait." Came a voice behind them as Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura walked into an open space. It was a small training area where you can train with Kunai. It was large spaced with a stair case on the sides and a balcony for on lookers. They hadn't even gotten to the middle when they heard the voice call them. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged looks before turning around to face Rock Lee on the balcony. Naruto sighed, Sakura did some horrified look, and Sasuke well you could clearly see the annoyance in his face since Naruto stopped leaning on him.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Will you fight me right here, right now?" Lee asked. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand threw his hair; he'd been doing that a lot lately.

"Fight you right here, right now?" Sasuke asked. _Seems Rock Lee is still interested in Sasuke…_Naruto thought, Sasuke thought the same thing.

"Yes." Lee said before jumping from the balcony and onto the floor in front of them. He then stood and pointed to himself.

"My name is Rock Lee. You're supposed to identify yourself before you ask for someone else's name, right…? Uchiha Sasuke." Lee said as he pointed to the Uchiha. Sasuke shrugged at that. Lee took a fighting stance.

"I would like to fight you. I would like to see how my moves will do against a descendant of the genius ninja clan." Lee announced. Sasuke pointed to Naruto.

"Wouldn't you like to fight blondie? He's better then me, he comes from the Uzumaki clan who is a genius ninja clan in Whirlpool." Sasuke said and Naruto backed up.

"Oh hell I am Teme! You're the fasted here, you fight him!" Naruto countered, Sasuke smirked.

"This coming from a guy who put a Kunai to a guy's neck at the same speed Lee took to block my move." Sasuke said and Naruto paled.

"Yeah well you were holding back! Teme!" Naruto yelled and pointed a finger at him. Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah and so are you, so fight him!" Sasuke said and Naruto shook his head.

"No way in hell am I fighting him! He wants you to fight him, not some clumsy Uzumaki like me." Naruto said and hid behind Sakura who was in sweat drop as they fought. Lee was also in sweat drop, he hadn't even finished stating why he wanted to fight and they started fighting with each other. No fighting about who was going to fight him! Sasuke turned and tried to smile at him.

"Listen as great as fighting you sounds I just can't. I'm not really a genius, that's why you should choose Uzumaki over there. He's the genius on this team." Sasuke said and hid behind Sakura and pushed Naruto forward. Naruto glared at Sasuke and turned to Lee. The blonde sighed.

"Uchiha's a pansy." Naruto teased and Sasuke's eye twitched. "Running away from fights. He slows the team down." Naruto continued and shook his head. Sasuke punched him on the back of the head.

"You know you're insulting you're cousin right? She's an Uchiha as well! Or did you forget that?" Sasuke asked as Naruto sat up and rubbed his head. Lee was paling at this moment.

"Yeah, but I wasn't talking about her Teme and you know it!" Naruto yelled at him. "Just fight him and get it over with. If you do I'll make it up to you later." Naruto added as an afterthought. Lee was blushing slightly at them as Sasuke smirked.

"Oh really? Fine then… I get to pick." Sasuke said and Naruto paled but nodded. Sasuke then turned to Lee and sighed slightly.

"You ready fuzzy eyebrows?" Sasuke asked. Lee smirked and got in his attack stance.

"Wait!" Everyone looked to Naruto who was glaring at Lee. "Don't hurt his face!" Naruto said then walked over to Sakura while everyone was in sweat drop. Sasuke shook his head and got in an attack stance as well.

"Let's go!" Sasuke said and disappeared. Lee blocked his kick and aimed a kick to Sasuke's face. They heard a shout of a blonde but paid no mind, since the Uchiha flipped away before it hit and landed. Sasuke activated his Sharingan not to see through his moves because he can't even with the Sharingan, but to copy some. Sasuke then advanced again, and whipped under his feet at Lee. Lee jumped away easily, Sasuke went to do hand signs but a voice stopped him.

"No Gen or Ninjutsu, or else no fun later Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke cursed as he blocked Lee's oncoming kick to the side. Sasuke gripped his leg feeling the weights underneath and threw Lee in the air. Lee smirked and was behind Sasuke in a second, Sasuke swiped around canceling out Lee's attack.

"You're good just as I expected." Lee said and kicked Sasuke in the air. Naruto cursed as Lee came up behind him in the air.

"But I'm going to show you that hard workers are better then geniuses with this technique." Lee said and undid his left hand bandage. Sasuke's eyes widened in fear, he certainly didn't want that to happen. He just hoped Gai would come and save him like last time. And he did because just then a windmill embedded Lee's loose bandage into the wall. Sasuke immediately appeared next to Naruto, who hugged him.

"You were still holding back." Naruto whispered to him. Sasuke smirked at him.

"Yeah, but I got a lot of that Taijutsu moves we've been killing to have." Sasuke said and Naruto kissed him on the cheek then smiled.

"Umm guys what is that?" Sakura asked as she pointed to the giant red turtle yelling at Lee.

"Lee! That technique is forbidden!" The turtle scolded.

"I'm sorry! I just…" Lee began.

"That's a turtle Sakura-Chan." Naruto stated the oblivious. Sakura smacked him over the head.

"I know that much!" Sakura yelled at him.

"You fool!" The three looked to the turtle. "You think you can get away with an excuse like that!? You already know well what it means for a shinobi to reveal his special techniques!"

"Yes." Lee said with his head down. Sasuke leaned on Naruto as he wrapped his leg bandage that had come loose during the very fast fight. It was shorter then last time, probably because Naruto and Sasuke had been fighting most of the time.

"Are you prepared to pay?" The turtle asked.

"Yes…" Lee said.

"Then here comes Gai-Sensei!" The turtle said before a puff of smoke and standing on top of the large turtle was a guy. Who looked like an older version of Lee. The only different was the Jounin vest over the green spandex.

"Geez! You guys are the epitome of adolescence!" Gai yelled. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura paled with a sweat drop.

"Ack! An even lamer guy came!" Sakura wined. Gai did the good guy pose to lee.

"Hey! Stop insulting Gai-Sensei!" Lee yelled at them.

"Shut up! How the hell are we supposed to react when a guy pops out of a turtle and looks like an older version of you! But even more Ack!" Naruto yelled back.

"What did you…!?" Lee yelled.

"Hey, Lee, stop!" Gai said to him. Lee turned to him and nodded. It was then that Gai punched him straight in the face yelling 'you fool!' Gai then walked over to where Lee had landed.

"Lee, you are… you are…" Gai said while crying slightly. Lee looked to Gai tears in his eyes as well.

"Gai-Sensei!" Lee said. Naruto rolled his eyes and pulled on Sasuke's sleeve.

"Can we go?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded and went to walk away as Gai and Lee hugged. But Sakura wouldn't move, she was stuck watching the weird people talk. Gai was now pointing off into the distance for some reason.

"Now, towards the sunset, 100 laps around the practice range!" Gai said and Lee nodded.

"Let's go!" Gai said and again Lee nodded and they started to walk away.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting the Chuunin Exams?" Naruto called. Gai stopped and looked back at them.

"Oh yeah… Lee, your punishment for starting a fight and trying to use a forbidden jutsu will take place after the Chuunin Exams." Gai said and Lee nodded. Gai looked over at them, and Sakura backed up slightly.

"Hey you guys, how's Kakashi Sensei doing?" Gai asked. Naruto put his hands behind his head.

"He's doing fine. But you know him?" Naruto asked with his eyes closed.

"Know him? People refer to us as… eternal rivals." Gai said and Sakura and Naruto gapped at him.

"Yeah right!" They yelled.

"What are you talking about?! Gai Sensei is really…" Lee yelled with his fist up.

"It's okay. Actions speak louder than words." Gai said. Sasuke and Naruto tensed, Sakura noticed and wondered what the problem was, but soon found out when Gai appeared behind them in a blink of an eye. But when Sakura looked around she saw neither Sasuke nor Naruto. Sakura looked behind her and saw Gai with wide eyes as Sasuke and Naruto were behind him. Lee was also gapping at their speed now, and then realized that Sasuke had gone easy on him.

"If I'm correct, the record is 50 wins to you and 49 losses. Right Gai-sensei?" Naruto said as he leaned with his back against Sasuke's. Gai turned with wide eyes.

"You know?" Gai asked and Naruto smiled.

"Kakashi told us when Sasuke and I were fighting." Naruto said and Gai nodded.

"Well we had better get going Sakura." Sasuke said and Sakura nodded.

"Bye Gai-sensei, Lee." Naruto said and they walked away, Sakura waving bye and they headed away without a glance back. Sakura looked between them.

"You two were amazing! How did you?" Sakura asked and Naruto looked to her.

"We knew he was going to do something because his last sentence before disappearing. We just beat him in speed, but only because we added Chakra to are feet to do it." Naruto explained. Sakura nodded and smiled.

"You were really great!" Sakura said and Naruto wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"So are you Sakura-Chan." Naruto said as they rounded the corner and spotted Kakashi. They stopped a few feet in front of him.

"I see, so Sakura came as well. You can now officially register for the Chuunin Exam." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"To tell you the truth, this exam can only be taken in teams of three." Kakashi explained.

"But you said that we could decide if we wanted to take it or not." Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah, I did." Kakashi said.

"You lied?" Sakura asked and Kakashi shook his head slightly.

"Yes and no. If I said that, Sasuke and Naruto would force you to take it. Even if you didn't want to take the exam, if Sasuke or Naruto asked you, you would try to take the exam anyway. For Sasuke and Naruto." Kakashi said.

"So what would have happened if only Sasuke and Naruto came here?" Sakura asked.

"I would have prohibited them from taking the exam and not allowed them through these doors. But the three of you came here of your own free will. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke." Kakashi explained. They all smiled at him.

"Well done. I'm proud of the three of you. You're my team." Kakashi said and stepped out of the door way. "Now go." Kakashi told them. They nodded and Sasuke and Sakura opened the door, letting Naruto in first. The door closed behind them and team seven looked over the people in the room.

"Wow…" Naruto said.

"What is this?" Sakura asked. The room was filled with over a hundred Genin in the room, all looking at them. _There's so many people. Are all these people taking the exam?_ Sakura wondered. Sasuke grabbed the blonde's wrist and then Sakura's and led them over to where Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were at. The moment they were over there Ino jumped on Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun you're late! I've been eagerly waiting for you ever since I heard that I could see you for the first time in a long time." Ino said and smiled sweetly with a blush.

_"Get off him." _Naruto growled out, and Ino backed off quickly at the killing intent aiming straight at her. Sasuke sighed and wrapped an arm around the blonde waist.

"Chill Naru-Chan." Sasuke said and Ino went wide eyed. Sakura chuckled slightly and wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulder.

"They've been like this since day one Ino. You have no chance, get over it." Sakura said and laughed when Ino went wide eyed once again.

"What are you three going to take this troublesome exam, too?" Shikamaru asked as they neared them further. Naruto ginned and hugged Shikamaru, much to Sasuke's displeasure since the blonde left him.

"Shika! Still the lazy genius as ever right?" Naruto asked after Naruto let go of the brunette. Shikamaru sighed at him.

"Stop calling me that, how annoying!" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, found you all." Came a voice and everyone looked over to see Kiba, Shino, and Hinata walking over to them. Akamaru was sitting on Kiba's head.

"So I see that everyone is here." Kiba said. Hinata smiled.

"Hello… Naruto-kun." Hinata said shyly. Naruto smiled at her.

"Ah hello Hinata-Chan!" Naruto replied back and Hinata blushed.

"What? So you three made it, too? Geez…" Shikamaru said. Chouji just nodded to them as he stuffed his face with more chips.

"I see, so all the nine Genin rookies this year are going to take the exam." Kiba said. Naruto had moved back to Sasuke and Sasuke took the blonds hand behind his back. Kabuto was going to show up and Sasuke's knew Naruto wouldn't be able to handle if he wasn't there.

"How far do you think we can get, Sasuke-kun?" Kiba asked and looked to Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. Then widened eyes when he saw the Uchiha gripping the blonde's hand, but didn't say anything.

"You seem to be as confident as ever, Kiba." Sasuke replied.

"We trained like hell. We won't lose to you." Kiba said and Naruto laughed.

"What do you think we've been doing? Picking daises?" Naruto shouted and Kiba laughed.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun didn't mean it that way." Hinata said and looked to Naruto, and then to Sasuke's hand that was holding the tan one still. Even if it was hidden she could still see it. Hinata sighed inside her head but smiled at Naruto. Kiba looked to Hinata. Chouji looked to Akamaru and stepped forward, but Shino stepped in front of him.

"What?" Chouji asked, Shino keep his head down as he watched the bug crawl a crossed the floor.

"Don't step on it." Shino said. Chouji looked at him with confusion.

"I said don't step on it." Shino repeated. Kiba sweat dropped and Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke.

**Brat, if you get all riled up then Kabuto will know. Just settle down and think about what you'll be doing to Kabuto in later times. I could send you mental images of his bloodied body all mangled and well bloody. **

_No thanks Kyuu, but you're right, I shouldn't need Sasuke to help me. I should be able to handle seeing him and Orochimaru without getting all pissed and want to kill someone. _

**That's a good boy. **Naruto shook his head slightly and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. Naruto mouthed Kyuubi and Sasuke smiled.

"You're going to eat that?" Chouji asked. Everything went silent, and the grip on Sasuke's hand loosened as Naruto got in check of his emotion.

"Hey you guys." Came a voice and everyone looked over to it. Purple sleeveless shirt, with matching pants. With a white shirt underneath, and a brown wrap around his waist. A Konoha forehead protector was on his forehead and his gray hair was pulled into a low pony tail. He had large black rimmed glasses that just added to his look. All in all he wasn't that bad looking but Naruto gripped Sasuke's hand and then left go as he looked at Kabuto with a blank expression. Sasuke looked to Naruto surprised he was able to keep cool, but he figured Kyuubi was helping so it didn't look suspicious. _Cheater! _Sasuke thought as he felt his blood boil from just one look at the man that was walking toward the ground.

"You should quiet down a little. So you're the nine rookies that just graduated from the academy, correct?" Kabuto asked.

"You're all fooling around with these cute faces… Geez, this isn't a field trip." Kabuto said.

"Who are you to tell us that?" Ino said as she came out from behind Sakura.

"I am Yakushi Kabuto. Look around you…" Kabuto said. The group looked and saw that everyone was tense and staring straight at them, wait no glaring. Sakura and Ino gulped and hid behind Sasuke and Naruto who seemed to smirk. They turned to see a group all glaring like life depended it on it, at all of them.

"The ones behind you are from the Hidden Village of Rain. They have a short temper. Everyone is tense since its right before the exam. I warned you so that you won't get picked on." Kabuto said and everyone nodded slightly. They then turned back to Kabuto.

"I guess it can't be helped though, since you are just rookies who don't know anything. It makes me remember the old me." Kabuto said. Sakura looked at him.

"Kabuto-san was it?" She asked. Kabuto nodded.

"Is this your second time, then?" Sakura asked.

"No, it's my seventh time. This exam only takes place twice every year, and it's my fourth year." Kabuto explained when he got weird looks. Naruto wasn't paying attention to the conversation he was still talking with Kyuubi.

_You're right Kyuu, it would be a lot easier to make Kabuto think that we trust him. _

**Told you brat, just play his game right back at him. **Naruto mentally nodded and smirked on the outside.

"That means you know a lot about this exam, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Kabuto said and Naruto faked a smiled, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his blonde. Naruto moved forward and Sasuke was right behind him.

"So you must be an expert, Kabuto-san!" Naruto said as he stood in front of him.

"But he hasn't passed it." Shikamaru pointed out. Kabuto gave them a nervous smile and scratched the back of his head, showing off his purple gloves.

"Yeah, that's true." Kabuto said. Shikamaru turned to him with a bored look.

"Is the Chuunin Exam that difficult? This is getting even more troublesome." Shikamaru said and Naruto chuckled slightly at him.

"Maybe I should give my cute underclassmen some information then…" Kabuto said and pulled out a deck of cards. "With these recognition cards."

"Recognition cards?" Sakura asked.

"In simple terms, it's a card that has information burned into it using my Chakra." Kabuto said and kneeled down; he placed the deck on the ground in front of him.

"I've collected information on this exam for the past four years. There's about 200 cards total." Kabuto explained, he flipped one over and laid it face up on the ground.

"It looks white, but… To get this information from this card…" Kabuto said and started to spin the card with one finger.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"It's made so that you can't view it without my Chakra. Like this." Kabuto said and formed a hand sign with one hand while spinning the card with the other. There was a small puff of smoke that came from the card and when it disappeared the white card was now filled with what looked like the five countries and small green bars on it. Each a different size.

"Wow, what information is this?" Sakura asked.

"The exam's total number of examinees and countries participating. It also has the number of participants from each Hidden village. Let me ask, why do you think we do that Chuunin Exam together?" Kabuto asked. The only sound was Chouji eating chips, the rest was silent.

"First, it's deepening the friendly relationships with the other countries. Next, it's to heighten the level of the ninja. That is what they say. But the real purpose is to confirm the level of the ninja each adjacent country to try and balance out the power." Kabuto said. Naruto frowned.

"And why do they go through such a troublesome task?" Shikamaru asked. Kabuto released the information on the card and it went blank once more.

"If they don't do that, the weak countries will be invaded and dominated by the strong ones. So they need to check and restrain each other's powers. It's just my guess though." Kabuto said. Sasuke stepped up beside Naruto.

"Are there any cards there that have detailed personal information?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Kabuto answered. "Is there someone that interests you?"

"No not really." Sasuke answered and Kabuto frowned.

"Are you sure?" Kabuto asked and Sasuke nodded.

"Just wanted to know, you could have my information there as well." Sasuke said and Kabuto smirked.

"I do." Kabuto said and Sasuke smirked back.

"Figured." Sasuke said.

"You all should be careful; it's not just you who were picked. But all the people here are top elites chosen from each country. This isn't that easy." Kabuto said. Sakura looked to Naruto who just sat there smirking at the rest of the room. Naruto stood and pointed to the room, Sakura was about to stop him but Sasuke stopped her and shook his head.

"Let him be stupid." Sasuke whispered and Sakura frowned at him.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I'm not going to lose to any of you! Got that?!" Naruto yelled at them and everyone glared even harder at him. Ino walked over to Sakura and whispered.

"Hey, what's with him?! What's the point in provoking everyone?!" Ino yelled and Sakura turned to her.

"Don't ask me!" Sakura yelled back.

"Who else am I supposed to ask?!" Ino shouted at her.

"What did you say?!" Sakura said with her fist as a threat. Naruto grinned and put his hands behind his head.

"That felt good." Naruto said Sasuke just smirked at him. Kabuto smiled slightly at him, and Sasuke noticed. The Uchiha always knew Kabuto had interest in Naruto, in both test and sexual ways. This was the beginning of it.

"'I'm not going to lose to any of you'? You talk big." Kiba said. Shikamaru shook his head.

"That idiot. He just made everyone here his enemy." Shikamaru said. Sakura went over and held Naruto in a neck lock.

"What was that about?" Sakura shouted at him.

"It was the truth." Naruto said in between breathes. Sakura stopped and looked to the room where everyone was glaring even harder at her. She let go of Naruto and waved at them.

"Everyone, it was a joke. He's a severe idiot, so… there's no need to take what a hasty idiot and a guy who gets carried away easily say seriously. Please don't worry about it." Sakura said and hit Naruto over the head. It was then that Naruto tensed and Sakura stopped yelling at him. Naruto pulled his Kunai out and moved as Sasuke did. A guy from the sound shot two Kunai at Kabuto which he easily dodged it, but when the second person who looked like he was hunched over with a backpack of fur on him, went to hit Kabuto but didn't get the chance. He gasped when two Kunai were pressed against his skin and his arm he had ready to hit Kabuto with was pulled back in a sharp lock.

The room was silent as they watched the scene take place. Gaara was smirking as he looked over the two who held the sound ninja. Naruto had a nasty glare on his face and a Kunai to the front of his neck; he stood in front of the man. Sasuke was in the back, twisting his arm back and had a Kunai to the back of his neck. Kabuto was wide eyed at the speed. Everyone keep silent as Sasuke and Naruto released their grip and slid their weapons back in place and stood beside Kabuto. Kabuto was still wide eyed and keep glancing at the two beside him. The guy who had attacked was now rubbing his arm, and neck. He glared at Naruto and Sasuke for interfering.

The three sound ninja's looked ready to kill at this point. But remained quiet, they watched Naruto and Sasuke with intensity as they stepped back a few steps.

"You okay Kabuto?" Naruto asked and Kabuto's eyes softened before he nodded.

"You two are fast." Kabuto noted and Naruto grinned while he hugged Sasuke around the neck.

"We've been working on our Taijutsu lately. Guess it paid off." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded. He noted that everyone was now looking at them as if they were enemies. Gaara and his team, along with Lee's team were all looking at Naruto and Sasuke with slight wide eyes. Kiba was slightly shaking from the glare Naruto had on his face. It was as if he could have killed the man were he stood and laughed about it. It was nerve wrecking. Sakura just sighed and shook her head, which caused a few glances to her as well.

"Will you two stop showing off, really. You could save it for when the exam starts you know." Sakura said and Naruto grinned at her and let go of Sasuke.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan." Naruto said while he rubbed the back of his head. It was then that a puff of smoke came from the front of the room on the other side of the rookie nine was.

"Quiet down! You punks!" Came a voice from the smoke. It cleared to reveal at least twenty examiners with a man in font. He wore a big black trench coat and had scars on his face; the Konoha forehead protector wrapped around his head and covered the baldness.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I am the examiner of the 1st test of the Chuunin Selection Exam, Morino Ibiki." The man said with a grin. He then pointed to the three sound ninja's.

"You three from the Hidden Village of Sound don't think you can do anything you want before the exam. Do you want us to fail you already?" Ibiki sneered at them. The one that looked like he had a giant fur back pack on turned to him.

"I'm sorry. I was excited, since this is my first exam." He said and Ibiki smirked slightly.

"This is a good chance to say this… You are not allowed to fight each other during the exam unless given permission by the examiners. Even if the permission is given, you are not allowed to kill the other. Pigs who go against me will fail immediately. Understood?" Ibiki asked. One of the sound ninja smirked and laughed slightly. He had black hair with something on his face like… those things you put on horses to make them go in a straight line.

"This exam seems so soft and easy." He said. The examiner's all laughed slightly.

"We will now begin the first exam of the Chuunin Selection Exam. Turn in your applications, Take one of these number tags, and sit where the number tells you to. Then we will pass out the papers for the written exam." Ibiki said and Naruto bowed his head down.

"I hate written tests." Naruto said and Sasuke patted him on the back. Then whispered in his ear quickly so that no one could hear them.

_"Yeah, but you have Kyuu this time."_ Sasuke said then walked off toward the front. Naruto smirked and bounced after him, Sakura following the blonde.

After everyone had turned in the application and taken a set, Naruto sat at 53, Hinata beside him like last time.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said when the blonde laid his head on the table. Naruto looked up at her.

"Hey Hinata-Chan, you think you'll do well on this?" Naruto asked and Hinata blushed slightly.

"Let's just do our best Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a smile and Naruto smiled at her.

"Yeah, our best Hinata-Chan." Naruto said back and she looked to Ibiki who started to talk again.

"This first exam has a few important rules. I will not accept any questions, so listen carefully. First rule is you all are given 10 points at the start. The written exam consists of 10 questions, and each is worth one point. This test is a deduction based test. If you get one problem wrong, you will get one point deducted." Ibiki said as he wrote it on the chalk board. "If you get three problems wrong, your points will be reduced to 7." He added.

"Second rule, the pass-fail decision will be determined by your team's total points. Now that you know that, let's move on to the next rule. If an examiner determines that you cheated or do something similar during the test… Each action will cause you to lose two points. In other words, there will be people who will be forced to leave this place without their tests being graded." Ibiki said and Sakura glared slightly at him. Naruto leaned back slightly in his chair.

_Kyuu, you can help me out right?_ Naruto questioned, he knew why they had to do this, but he wasn't very good at cheating.

**Sure brat, this is easy. **Kyuubi said with a yawn. **Besides got nothing better to do but sleep anyways. **

_Thanks Kyuu!_

"Those who try to cheat without thinking carefully will only hurt themselves. We'll 'Check' you at any time." Said one of the examiners off to the side.

"You are all trying to become Chuunins. If you are a ninja, act like a first-rate one." Ibiki said. Sakura knew Naruto wasn't good at written tests so she thought if she and Sasuke get high then they all pass.

"Also, if anyone in a team gets a zero, everyone on that team will fail." Ibiki said and Naruto just looked back to Sakura and smiled at her. She looked at him confused for a second.

"The last problem will be given 45 minutes after the exam begins. You have one hour for the exam." Ibiki said and the clock ticked for a second before he yelled 'Begin.' Naruto flipped the sheet over and held the pencil in on hand while scanning the paper. He started on the first problem, and then started to write out the first problem. Kyuubi leading him the whole way through. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and copied from Naruto, who was only sitting a few seats away.

_Eh Kyuu you're really smart!_

**Thank you Brat. **Kyuubi replied then gave the answer to the last question. He sat his pencil down and a second later Sasuke did the same. Sakura looked at them after they put the pencils down with wide eyes. _They're done already? Wow I didn't know Naruto was that smart! Sasuke it's not a real surprise. Guess I didn't have anything to worry about. _Sakura thought and then started to finish her test as well. Naruto and Sasuke smirked at Ibiki as they leaded back in their chairs. Then looked to the Examiners and smirked.

**Brat, stop invoking them! They could fail you for being suspicious you know! **Naruto's smirk fell and he sat up and put his head on the table.

_Better? _

**Brat, don't invoke me either! Geez and here I was being nice. So how are you and Sasuke doing? **

_You should know, you watch me everyday. Besides we're together now right? _

**No brat I don't know, I'm usually sleeping. I'm still extremely tired from using all that Chakra. I feel sorry for mum; she must be tired as well. **

_Don't worry, Aki won't wear her out. But I hope Aki gets here soon; I know I've heard from her. But seeing her makes a difference. _

**I'm sure she's fine, she has mom with her. Besides she's a strong girl, she's even tapped into your guys blood limit better then you have. **

_Yeah, well you do that for me. I always thought it was you healing me. _

**Well I help move it along certainly. If it wasn't for me, you'd only heal half the time then now, and only double then normal people. **

_I know, I'm lucky to have you Kyuu. _

**Ahh Brat, don't get mussy on me. **Kyuubi laughed inside his head as he pouted slightly. It was then that Ibiki yelled to get their attention. Naruto looked up.

"I will now give the 10th problem! Yes, but before that, there's one thing I must say… There will be one special rule for this last question." Ibiki said and the door to the back opened and Kankuro walked in, he had left to the bathroom a few minutes ago.

"You're lucky. Your puppet show didn't have to go to waste. Oh well, sit down." Ibiki said and Kankuro walked down the aisle, he dropped a pile type thing to Tamari as he went by and then sat down.

"I will now explain. This is… a hopeless rule. First, you are all going to choose if you wish to take this tenth problem or not." Ibiki said.

"Choose? So what happens if we don't take the tenth problem?" Tamari asked.

"If you choose not to take it, your points will be reduced to zero. In other words, you will fail. Your two other teammates will fail along with you." Ibiki said.

"What's the meaning of that?" "Of course we're going to choose to take it!" "Teammates also failing is bull!"

"And here is the other rule. If you choose to take it and you get it wrong, you will… Lose the privilege to take the Chuunin Exam forever!" Ibiki said.

"What kid of dumb rule is that?! There should be those here who have taken the Chuunin Exam in the past!" Kiba yelled Akamaru barking as well. Ibiki chuckled slightly.

"You were unlucky. This year, I am the rule. That is why I gave you the option of quitting. Those who are not confident can choose to not take it, and take the exam next year, or the year after that." Ibiki said with another creepy laugh.

"Let us begin. Those who will not be taking this tenth question, raise your hands. After we confirm your numbers, we will have you leave." Ibiki said. The room fell silent after that. One by one people raised their hands to leave. It was never wrecking, Sakura was staring at Naruto thinking he would raise his hand. Sakura went to raise her hand to save his dream. But stopped when she saw Naruto slowly raise his hand, his face down. Then slammed it on the table in front of him as he stood.

"Screw you! I'm not going to run away! I'll take this problem! Even if I become a Genin forever, I'm going to become a Hokage no matter what anyway! I'm not scared! I'm a ninja, if I should be willing to risk my life. Then why not risk my title!" Naruto yelled and then sat down with his arms crossed and eyes closed a pout on his face. Ibiki smirked _so he found the reason behind the tenth question huh?_

"I will ask one more time. This is the choice that will impact your life. If you want to quit, now is the chance." Ibiki said and Naruto looked at him.

"I'm not going to take back my words. That's my 'way of the ninja.'" Naruto answered. _Interesting kid. He wiped out everyone's uncertainty. 78 students, eh? There's more left than I expected. Looks like there's no point in waiting any longer. _Ibiki thought.

"Nice determination, Then… For the first exam, everyone here… passes!" Ibiki said and Naruto grinned.

"Wait, what's the meaning of that? We pass already? What about the tenth question?" Sakura questioned. Ibiki smiled and laughed.

"There was no such thing to begin with. Or you can call the two-choice question the tenth question." Ibiki said with a smile.

"Hey! So what were those previous nine problems? It was all a waste!" Tamari asked.

"No it's not. The nine problems accomplished their purpose. The purpose to test each individual's information gathering skills." Ibiki said.

"Information gathering skills?" Tamari asked.

"First, this test's purpose lies in the first rule… your pass fail decision is based on your three person teams. By giving that idea, we have given you an unprecedented amount of pressure to try and not be a nuisance to your team. But these test problems cannot be solved by you Genins. So, most of the people here must come to the conclusion… 'I have to cheat to get points.' In other words, this exam assumed that everyone was going to cheat. So, we snuck in two Chuunins who knew the answers to be targets of cheating." Ibiki explained and Naruto nodded then looked back at Sasuke who smirked at him.

"But those who just cheated like a fool failed, of course. Why?" Ibiki asked as he pulled his head band off, showing burnt marks, screw holes, and cut marks on his head.

"Information can have greater value than life at times and in missions and battlefields… Information is contested with the lives of people." Ibiki said.

"The information that an enemy gets after being noticed by a third person will not necessarily be accurate." Ibiki said and put his head band back on. "Remember this. Getting incorrect information can cause great damage to your teammates and village. So, we made you all gather information in the form of cheating. We kicked out those who were lacking in that field. That's what went on." Ibiki said.

"But I still can't agree to that last question…" Tamari said.

"But this tenth question was the main question of this First Exam." Ibiki said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"It's like blondie said. The tenth question was to take or not take choice. Needless to say, it was a painful two-choice problem. Those who did not take it failed with their teams. If you chose to take it, and could not answer it… your right to take the exam would have been taken away forever. It was a very insincere problem." Ibiki said then walked forward slightly.

"How about this two-choice problem… Let's assume that you have become a Chuunin. Your mission is to capture a secret document. The number of enemy ninja, their abilities, and armaments are unknown. And there may be traps that the enemy ninja have set up. Now, will you accept this mission or not? Just because your life and the lives of your teammates may be in danger, are you able to avoid dangerous missions? The answer is… no.

There are missions that carry heavy risks, but cannot be avoided. The ability to show your courage to your teammates when needed and the ability to get through a bad situation… That is what we look for in a Chuunin, a squad leader. Those who cannot bet their fate in a critical situation… Those who give up when given the chance because there is a next year, and let their minds sway over an uncertain future… Fools who only carry a light determination like that have no right to become a Chuunin. That is what I believe." Ibiki explained.

"I am saying that you here who have chosen to take it gave the right answer for the difficult tenth question. You can deal with the difficulties you will face. You have broken through the entrance. The first Exam of the Chuunin Selection ends now." Ibiki said. It was then that the window smashed and something fell into the room. Kunai pinned a sheet up and hid Ibiki from view and out of the cloth was a lady.

"Everybody, there's no time to be happy. I am the Second Examiner, Mitarashi Anko." The lady said. She had a full fish net body suit, with a brown min skirt. Gray shin shield and a large brown over coat. Her purple hair was pulled up and spiked. She had gray every and no pupils. Her Konoha forehead protector tied around her forehead.

"Let's go to the next exam! Follow me!" Anko yelled and pumped her fist in the air. _She's more crazy then Ibiki! _Naruto and Sasuke thought. Ibiki appeared beside the cloth half himself hidden.

"Grasp the atmosphere." Ibiki said and keep himself hidden slightly while Ibiki looked at the Genin still left.

"78? Ibiki, you let 26 teams pass? The first exam must have been too soft." Anko said to him.

"It looks like there are a lot of excellent students this time." Ibiki said and she huffed then looked to the Genin again.

"Oh, well… I'm going to make more than half of the teams fail in the next exam." Anko said simply and Sakura gulped.

"I'm getting excited. I will explain the details tomorrow. We will go somewhere else, so ask your Jounin teachers about the rally point and time. That is all. Dismissed." Anko said. Everyone got up and left, Naruto attached to Sasuke's neck, and Sakura giggling at her teammates. Ino was pouting and glaring at Naruto as they all left.

* * *

_**Thank you all for reading this!!! Love that people are really reading my story! I'm also looking for a beta, so if you wish to be my beta message me. I'm not really sure how that works so you will have to explain how you are going to beta for me. I've noticed that I have spelling mistakes and I wish to fix em, but have no real time to do so. I barely have time to update my stories and I'll get worse now that Thanksgiving and Christmas is on us. So ya, message me if you want to Beta for me!**_

_**Thanks again and don't forget to review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **_

_**Warning: Spoilers if not seen anime, but not much in that. Yaoi, bad language, death, killing, ext. **_

_**Pairings: Look in beginning chapters for them.**_

_**Thank you all who have read up to this chapter! I'm glad you enjoy reading it. Please review and enjoy this chapter!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"This sure is a creepy place." Sakura said as she looked at the forest of death. She swore she saw a large snake in there move. She was currently hiding behind Sasuke and Naruto who were chatting about last night.

"Hey, your still mad at me aren't you?" Naruto asked and Sasuke looked away from him. Sakura looked between them.

"What's up with you guys?" Sakura asked and Naruto pouted.

"It's because I haven't made up for that Lee thing yet. He wanted to do it last night, but I didn't want to be tired for today." Naruto said and looked to Anko. Sakura paled and held her nose at the thought. Sasuke just snorted before wrapping his arms around the blonde. Then put his mouth to Naruto's ear, Sakura saw the blonde shiver as Sasuke exhaled slightly.

_"It's okay, now you'll just have to make it up double when we get the chance. Also be careful, snake bastard is here now." _Sasuke whispered so light that even Sakura who stood right behind them couldn't hear. Sasuke let go of the blonde who nodded and he moved back slightly as Anko started to talk.

"You will be able to experience why this place is called the forest of Death." Anko said. Naruto pouted.

"There's no point in trying to scare us like that! I'm not scared at all!" Naruto said as he pointed to her. Anko smiled sweetly at him.

"Really? You sure are energetic." Anko said before flipping a Kunai at him that cut his cheek and sliced one of the grass village's long black hair some. Anko then appeared behind Naruto and cupped his face.

"Boys like you die the fastest. After spilling out that red blood I love all over the place." Anko said and swiped some blood off of Naruto's cheek. She did notice the killing intent pointed at her but it was slowly going down, so she couldn't pinpoint it. It was then that she pulled another Kunai out and went to stab the guy behind her. With a long tongue the guy held Anko's Kunai that she had thrown at Naruto.

"Here's you knife." The guy said and smirked. Anko felt a killing intent so high it scared her, but it disappeared almost as quickly as it had come. She looked around slightly but didn't see anyone who looked capable of it. Then looked to Naruto who was glaring at the man behind her. Anko smiled at her and took the Kunai.

"Thank you. But don't stand behind me like that. Unless you want to die young that is." Anko said and pocketed the weapons and released Naruto who was still glaring at the long tongued man. _He couldn't have been the one to have that kind of killing intent could he? No it's impossible… but if I'm correct… he's the Kyuubi holder. _Anko thought.The guy smirked at Naruto, before looking to Anko.

"Well, I get itchy when I see blood. Also, my precious hair was cut, so I got a little… excited." He said, and with one last smirk to Naruto walked away. He past Sasuke and smirked as well, he had been able to tell that there was a killing intent coming from the Uchiha as well. Sakura moved out of the way as he pasted, not even glancing at her.

"It looks like there are a lot of hot-headed people here today. This is going to be interesting." Anko said and Naruto rolled his eyes. _You're the most hot-headed person here. _Naruto thought, he heard Kyuubi laugh in his mind. Naruto walked over to Sasuke who hugged him around the waist and looked to his cheek. The cut hadn't healed yet, it didn't even look like it was healing at all. Sasuke knew why though.

"Before we begin the second Exam, I'm going to pass these out to everyone." Anko said and pulled out a stack of papers from her inside jacket.

"These are consent forms. Those taking this exam must sign these." Anko said there was a 'why' somewhere in the coward so she continued.

"From here on, people will die. Therefore, we need people's consent before we continue. Otherwise, I'd be held responsible." Anko laughed. "Now, I will begin the explanation of the Second Exam. To be concise, you will all go through an extreme survival match." Anko said and handed Naruto the stack of papers noticing that the cut was starting to heal slightly but not like she had thought the Kyuubi holder healed. Naruto handed them off to Sasuke who passed it on.

"Now." Anko pulled out two scrolls. "You're objective besides staying alive is to get these two scrolls. Since 26 teamed passed the first exam, so half of you will get the Scroll of Heaven, while the other half gets the Scroll of the Earth. To pass you and your teammates have to bring both the Heaven and Earth Scroll to the tower in the middle of the forest." Anko explained.

"In other words, the 13 teams, or half the people here, that get their scroll stolen will fail?" Sakura asked.

"But it needs to be done within the time limit. This second exam has a limit of 120 hours, or exactly five days." Anko said and put the two scrolls she had been showing around back inside her jacket.

"Five days?" "What about food?" Ino and Chouji asked.

"Scrounge it up yourself. The forest is a treasure box of nature. There should be plenty of food." Anko said to them. Kabuto looked back at them.

"However… There are a lot of man-eating beasts, poison bugs, and poisonous plants." Kabuto said and turned back to Anko.

"Oh no…" Chouji said as he paled and let his head drop.

"Baka, that's why it's called a survival." Ino pointed out to him.

"Also, it is not possible for 13 teams, or 39 people to pass." Neji pointed out.

"As time passes, you will require to move more. So, the time to rest your body will become shorter. This seems quite rough." Lee pointed out.

"People will get hurt in the process of fighting over a scroll, and those who cannot bear this program's strictness will emerge as well." Anko said. Shikamaru raised his hand.

"Excuse me, can we quit in between?" He asked.

"As a rule, you are not allowed to give up during the exam. You will spend the five days in the forest." Anko said and Shikamaru crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just as I thought… How troublesome." Shikamaru said under his breath.

"While we're on this topic, here are the conditions that will fail you. First, a team that cannot bring both scrolls to the tower with the three teammates will fail. Second, the team that loses a teammate or produces an unrecoverable teammate will fail. Also, just as a note… You are not allowed to look inside the scrolls until you reach the tower." Anko said.

"What happens if you look at it before?" Naruto asked.

"That's a surprise you'll see when you look at it." Anko said with a sly smile on her face. Naruto gave her a confused look.

"If you become a Chuunin, you will be handling top secret documents. It's to determine your reliability. That is it for the explanation. We will exchange three consent forms for one scroll at that hut…" Anko said and pointed to a hut where three examiners were sat, they waved at them. It was a simple brown hut with a desk inside, that was were the examiners sat.

"And after picking your gate entrance, everyone will begin at the same time." Anko sighed. "Here's a last piece of advice… Don't die." Anko said and walked away. Naruto jumped to Sasuke and they walked over to a rock together, Sakura followed behind them since they told her to. Sasuke held Naruto around the waist and they huddled together.

"What ever happens we stay together, if we get split up who knows what'll happen. Sakura, you hold onto the scroll, and we will protect you." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded, Sakura blushed.

"Are you sure you want me to?" Sakura asked and they nodded again. Sakura sighed before nodding. They sat down and quickly signed the paper they each had.

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked and she looked up at him, he motioned for her to come closer to him. He then pulled out two rubber bands and told her to turn around. Sakura frowned at him but did what he told her. She felt him split her hair in half and then braid it in two piggy tails.

"There, you're hair won't get in the way as much." Naruto said after he finished braiding the two piggy tails he formed. Sakura felt the braids and smiled at him.

"Thanks Naruto! I didn't know you could do this." Sakura said and Naruto shrugged. He had learned how when Aki had taught him, she would ask him to braid it as a whole to keep it away from her face. But two braids looked better on Sakura then one.

"It's time to trade your forms for a scroll." Called one of the examiners, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura looked to see that they had put a curtain up so that no one could see what scroll the other has. They stood and started over.

After gaining the Heaven scroll and what gate they would be at they moved back and stood near Anko for instruction. Sasuke keep his arm around Naruto's waist and Naruto had a hold of Sakura's hand. All three could feel eyes on them as they stood there. But neither looked to see who it was. Although, Sasuke and Naruto both had an idea of who it was, or they.

"If you have received a scroll, follow the person in charge and move to your designated gates! We will begin in 30 minutes!" Anko yelled and team seven followed the person who would guide them. They stood in front of gate twelve, staring at the examiner. Sasuke still had his arm around Naruto who was jumping slightly up and down. Sakura shook her head at them and Naruto turned to the pink hair ninja.

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan, the moment that gate opens we're only friends. Sasuke won't be attached to me." Naruto said. "It's a distraction if he does." Sasuke nodded in agreement. As much as he hated it, but Naruto was right, they were just friends on missions. But he could live with that, besides this was more important than ravishing the blonde. That's for after, Sasuke smirked and let go of the blonde.

"He's right, that's for after." Sasuke said and Naruto paled slightly only a small blush visible. Sakura laughed, she felt her braids bounce slightly with her. The examiner unlocked the gate and let the chain fall, team seven tensed.

"I say we go slow and easy. No need to rush into something we don't know of. Besides, it's not a 'lets see who gets there first' type of thing.'" Naruto said. Sakura nodded as did Sasuke.

"We will now begin the Chuunin Selection Second Exam!" Anko yelled, even team seven heard her. They looked to the examiner who pushed the gate open for them. They walked inside and he shut it behind him, and then locked it. Sakura gulped slightly. Naruto quickly did a clone of the scroll and tossed the real one to Sakura. He then put the clone scroll in his weapons pouch, made sure it hung out slightly so that people would see it clearly. Sasuke smirked while Sakura nodded, they continued into the forest.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! **Team seven stopped in a clearing as Sakura looked behind them.

"That was someone's scream, right?" Sakura asked they watched as birds flew off in another direction. Sakura looked to Sasuke.

"I'm starting to get nervous…" Sakura said and Naruto hugged her around the neck.

"Don't be, I've sent clones a head of us, and around us. It someone hits one of my clones I'll know exactly where they are." Naruto said and Sakura nodded. They then continued to walk.

"I have to pee!" Naruto announced and headed into the bushes. Sasuke shook his head as they waited for him.

* * *

A few minutes later Naruto came out smiling at them. 

"I peed a lot! That felt good." He explained.

"Don't say such a thing in front of a lady!" Sakura yelled at him. Sasuke appeared behind Naruto and punched him; the blonde went flying into a tree.

"Sasuke! You didn't have to go that far!" Sakura yelled and Sasuke shook his head.

"He's not the real Naruto!" Sasuke said. Naruto stood up quickly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto shouted at him. Sakura looked Naruto over and realized it.

"What happened to the wound the Examiner made on your face? Also, your shuriken holster is on your left leg, Naruto is right handed." Sasuke pointed out. There was a puff of smoke and a ninja with a face mask, and an all yellow body suit on stood where Naruto had.

"How unlucky. I guess I have no choice since you found me out. Which one of you has the scroll?" Sakura pulled her Kunai out as he talked. "If you give it up quietly, I'll spare your lives." He said, Sakura shrugged and pulled the scroll out.

"Alright." She said and tossed it to him. Sasuke just smirked as Sakura grinned. The man hesitantly caught the scroll, but the moment he caught it, it disappeared in a puff of smoke, as did Sasuke and Sakura. The guy's eyes widened as he looked around, a Kunai hit in front of him, the explosive tag set off, but he quickly jumped out of the way. Again looking around widely, he saw something move and quickly tossed a Kunai at it. He heard a hiss and his eyes widened as a giant snake came crashing towards him.

"I will name him killer." Naruto called from a tree, that was the last thing the enemy ninja heard and saw before the snake swallowed him whole. Sakura cringed as she watched the snake slither away, a large lump in his body.

"Good work Naruto." Sasuke said and jumped down, the other two following. They quickly found themselves a spot to rest, which was guarded by three large trees.

"If the three of us get separated, don't trust anyone even if he looks likes one of us. There's a possibility that an enemy will transform into one of us and approach." Sasuke warned after they had sat down. Naruto nodded.

"So, what should we do?" Sakura asked and Naruto leaned against the tree.

"Let's decide on a password." Sasuke said. The other two nodded.

"If a different password is given, assume that he's an enemy no matter what he looks like, got it?" Sasuke asked and they nodded again.

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully. First you will ask, 'The ninja song Ninki?' The answer is the following… It is a good chance when a large number of enemies are making a scene. There are no hideouts even in a quiet place. It is important for a ninja to know the right time. The time when the enemy is tired, and has his guard down. That's it." Sasuke said, and Naruto looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Okay." Sakura said. Naruto nodded even though he didn't remember, he looked to Sasuke who just smirked at him. Naruto sighed, and then tensed as he felt the cut on his face again. Naruto grabbed Sakura and headed into the forest, Sasuke following quickly. They were just out of the clearing when a gust of wind blew up the area behind them. Sakura just looked at it dumb founded.

"He's here Sasuke." Naruto said and Sakura looked to them.

"Whose here? What's happening?" Sakura asked and Sasuke appeared behind them. They were currently hidden in one of the trees.

"Whoever it is that's been watching us since we stepped into the forest." Sasuke said quickly and Sakura went wide eyed at them.

"What?" Sakura asked and Naruto nodded. Then they moved when a Kunai hit the tree, the moment they moved it exploded. They landed in a clearing, the man who had the long tongue stepped into the clearing from the shadows.

"My, my, aren't we fast." He said, and pulled his hat off, covering his face. "Should be interesting." He said and tossed his hat away, then pulled the Earth Scroll out. He then proceeded to swallow the scroll whole. Sakura gasped and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Naruto's killing intent heightened severely. The man laughed.

"Now, let's begin… The fight over our scrolls… by putting our lives on the line." He said and looked at them, his eyes were different and Sasuke covered Sakura's eyes. Naruto pulled two kunai out, each in one hand. Sasuke felt Sakura tense and fall limp. Sasuke cursed and picked her up. The man raised an eyebrow when neither boy went into shock.

"Oi, snake bastard!" Naruto yelled and the man looked at Naruto with wide eyes. Naruto glared his red coming in.

"Leave, my Sasuke alone!" Naruto yelled and tossed his Kunai, at the same time a dozen of clones attack and disappeared, causing a large puff of smoke to roll around. When it cleared, no one was there. He felt their presence a few feet away from him and moving. The man smirked as he tongue came out and licked his lips wet, before he took off.

* * *

"What do you mean he's been watching us?" Sakura asked as they ran for it. 

"Just what we said Sakura-Chan. We don't know why he's been doing it. But obviously he doesn't just want the scroll. If he did he wouldn't have taken the time to watch us." Naruto said Sasuke was currently looking around slightly.

"So… why didn't you tell me?" Sakura asked and Naruto looked at her.

"We weren't sure about it." Naruto said. They stopped in a clearing.

"Please Sakura don't start getting frightened, we need you to be calm." Naruto pleaded and Sakura nodded.

"Of course, but what are we going to do about that guy?" Sakura asked and Naruto looked to Sasuke.

"We don't know. But watch out for anything out of the ordinary." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded. Sakura looked behind them and gasped.

"Like that!" She yelled and they whipped around and cursed. A giant snake crashing towards them.

"Sasuke now!" Naruto yelled, he grabbed Sakura by the waist and pulled them back as Sasuke formed the hand signs for his Dragon Fire Technique. The snake got past the tree lines just as Sasuke finished; he blew fire coming out of his mouth attacking the snake head on.

"Sasuke get out of there!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke nodded. He jumped just as fire surrounded the area he was just in. He jumped to a branch, just to the side of Naruto and Sakura, and down slightly.

"You ready?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded.

"Ready for what?" Sakura asked and they shrugged.

"Anything." Sasuke answered. The fire died down and a crisp snake sat in the middle of the clearing. All three watched in horror as out of the head the guy came, breaking the skin like a shell.

"Not letting your guard down. Very smart, but can you guys keep it up?" He asked as he looked at Sasuke with a sly smile. He then came at him, his body like a snake; he twilled around the tree branch just under him, but stopped when a series of Kunai and Shuriken shot in front of him.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from him?" Naruto sneered from above. Sasuke looked to the blonde. He was already tapping into Kyuubi's chakra, but even Sasuke could tell it wasn't full yet. Sasuke knew what it looked like when Naruto fully tapped into it. There was a deep chuckle from the snake man and Naruto looked at him.

"So you're the nine tails." He stated and Sakura gasped and stepped away from Naruto. The blonde looked at her with sadness. Sasuke glared, his Sharingan going into the second stage. There were three stages, and Orochimaru had unlocked two of them when Sasuke went with him.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled. "Naruto is not the nine tails! He's Uzumaki Naruto! Don't you dare confuse those two!" Sasuke narrowed in on the snake man. He laughed again.

"Oh, did I touch a nerve, or maybe you didn't know that the nine tails was sealed inside of him." He said and Sasuke's hands fisted together.

"Oh course I knew that Kyuubi is sealed inside of him. But it doesn't mean they're the same! Naruto is Naruto and Kyuubi is Kyuubi! Sakura, you know Naruto, he's your friend, your teammate, and you use to have feelings for him! Yes I noticed, but you stopped the moment we paired up, and started to think of his more as a brother than a lover." Sasuke said and Sakura gulped and looked to Naruto who had tears in his eyes, he wasn't looking at her. Sakura sighed.

"Of course I don't care." Sakura said and Naruto looked at her. "Naruto you're my friend, I wouldn't care what's sealed inside of you. You're Uzumaki Naruto, and only that." Sakura said and Naruto nodded then looked to the snake man who had started to laugh again. His tongue shot out and wrapped around Naruto's body, then drew him closer to him. Naruto's eyes widened and he struggled, he reached for a Kunai but the tongue held his arms away, as the tip pulled Naruto's shirt up.

Sasuke came at him with a Kunai intent on cutting through the long ass tongue, but the man just jumped out of the way, causing Naruto's head to smash on a tree. Naruto's vision became fuzzy, and black started to seep into his vision. He knew this wasn't good. If he lost cautiousness then who knows what'll happen. Sasuke landed beside Sakura and glared at the man who was laughing now. He stood a few feet away, Naruto was now beside him, and Sasuke could see his head was dropping. He would black out soon.

"Let. Him. Go." Sasuke sneered, it made Sakura shiver. But only made him laugh even more. Then had his tongue lift Naruto's chest, revealing the seal. Sasuke shot forward in attempts to stop him, but he just jumped out of the way once again. Then slammed his hand into Naruto stomach, the scream echoed through the forest, causing a few to stop and look around.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed at him, Sasuke cringed as the scream continued for a minute. It was worse this time, and Sasuke knew it. Since he and Kyuubi's chakra were blending together, the five prong seal would cause even more pain for both of them. Sasuke shot forward as he tossed Naruto away; the Uchiha quickly grabbed his boyfriend and landed on a branch. He set the blonde down and kissed his forehead before turning back to the man.

"Ah so you two are together. Interesting… but I wonder… who would you choose him or your brother?" He hissed and Sasuke growled then came at him, attacking him with a series of Taijutsu moves. One hit and sent the man flying into string that Sasuke used to tie him to a tree. He then did the hand signs for his Dragon Fire Technique, and let it fly toward the man.

There was a shrill scream as the fire hit him. Sakura had to cover her ears. The fire died down and Sasuke did it again, and again, and again. Finally Sakura yelled for him to stop, which he did, he sat panting. Sakura came up beside him as he dropped to the ground. They heard the snap of the string and looked over at him. His face was burnt and showed the snake eyes underneath, with the purple line towards his nose.

"Well that was interesting." He said and Sakura gasped.

"Who-who are you?" She asked and he smirked.

"I'm Orochimaru. It was very nice seeing some of your moves Sasuke-kun. And indeed I want you." Sasuke said. Orochimaru used his polarization thing, it worked since Sakura wasn't used to it, and Sasuke was weak from using the jutsu too much. Orochimaru then came after Sasuke with his long neck. Sasuke screamed in pain as Orochimaru latched onto his neck and bite down. Sakura gasped and tried to move, she succeeded as she threw a Kunai at the man's neck, Orochimaru hissed and pulled away. His neck coming back to his body, Sakura could see the blood running down his neck. Orochimaru glared at her, and she tensed thinking he would come after her as well. He then looked to Sasuke and smirked, as the boy glared at him, holding his neck.

"What did you do to him?" Sakura asked as she continued to look at Orochimaru. The snake man laughed and looked to the girl ninja.

"Just a parting gift, he will seek me for power and revenge. Until next time, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru sang the last sentence in a sing song voice. Sasuke glared at him.

"Go to hell! There is no way I will leave Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. _I won't… not again… damn it… I can't believe he bite me again! Fuck! _Orochimaru laughed before leaking into the tree, not saying anything else. Sakura looked to Sasuke with worry, he tried to stand but couldn't. His body wasn't use to the curse seal and he knew it, but Naruto. He had to get to Naruto, then the pain shot through his neck and he scream. Sakura pulled him into a hug as she looked to the curse seal; she then looked to Naruto who was out cold. Soon she felt Sasuke collapse into her, and she could already feel the fever starting. She cursed under her breath.

* * *

_**------With Aki---------

* * *

**_

"The Chuunin Exam has started hasn't it?" Itachi asked, Aki nodded. They were currently sitting in a large tree on one of the large branches, just outside the city they had been staying at lately. It seemed that Itachi and Kisame were ordered to stay put for a while, then head to Konoha in two months. Itachi had his arms around Aki who was leaning against him. They were watching the sun set at the moment.

"Yeah, it started just the other day. I hope Sasuke and Naruto do okay meeting with Orochimaru again. I wish I could be there." Aki said, she closed her blue eyes and listened to Itachi's heart beat. She was tired, yes. She had been showing Itachi her memories for the past two days. Since he was there for a while, he wanted to know her more. Wanted to know more about how they meet. She showed him, he had held her for hours when she did. But every time she would show him memories the emotion was always turned so down, it just felt like he was watching a movie.

"Why didn't you?" Itachi asked Aki looked up at him. Slightly startled by the question since she had been thinking.

"Because, I wouldn't be able to do anything even if I did go. I'm not a ninja, and their going into the Forest of Death, for the second exam. That's where Orochimaru is showing up for the first time." Aki said and Itachi nodded. He ran a hand through her hair; he chuckled when he heard her purr slightly. Aki growled and he chuckled again.

"So are you still going to Konoha then?" Itachi asked and Aki nodded.

"They will get to the preliminary rounds and that's when the public will be able to watch them fight. I'll be there for that." Aki said, and leaned back further into the older Uchiha. Itachi smiled and tightened his grip; the sun was fully set now, the stars starting to become visible.

"Do you think Orochimaru will bite him again?" Itachi asked and Aki shrugged.

"I don't know… but even if he does it won't matter. The only reason that Sasuke had went to Orochimaru was because the bastard used the revenge and hatred that ran through Sasuke's veins. But since the person he hates and wants revenge is Orochimaru himself… I doubt Sasuke will leave Naruto again." Aki explained and Itachi cringed slightly.

"But Sasuke will have to bare that curse seal if he's bitten." Itachi said and Aki shook her head.

"Not unless Mao and I can't come up with something. We've been working on that for a good while now. We think we can remove it, it'll be painful but the curse seal will be gone. But I want to test it first; I want to be able to make sure before doing it to Sasuke." Aki explained and Itachi nodded.

"That won't be too hard. Orochimaru has some suburbanites that have the curse seal. You should be able to capture one and test on them." Itachi said and Aki frowned.

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't like the thought of testing on people unwillingly. It makes me feel like Kabuto." Aki whined and Itachi laughed before kissing her temple.

"Wouldn't want that huh?" Itachi said and Aki smiled. This felt good, Aki was happy and she felt as if it would never leave. Aki knew Itachi liked her maybe loved, and she knew he wouldn't betray her. He hadn't killed the clan, when she first heard about Itachi she looked into it. It was odd that only one person would survive, and that being his younger brother. Itachi had supposable killed his whole clan, so then what stopped him from killing Sasuke. At least that's what Aki thought, as she looked into it, she realized that he couldn't have since he was on a mission when the massacre had happen.

So as she dug more into it, she found the only person who was able to do such a think was Orochimaru and with the help of Akatsuki it was possible. Aki was then fully confused when Itachi had joined Akatsuki. She then figured that he was a spy, but didn't fully know everything until they meet and talked about it. Aki heard Itachi whisper something to her and she looked at him.

"What? I'm sorry, I was zoned out there." Aki said and Itachi laughed slightly. He then titled her head toward him and kissed her on the lips. It was a slightly painful position but she didn't care. When he released he smiled at her.

"I said I'm glad I met you." Itachi said and Aki closed her eyes and leaned against him again.

"I'm glad too." Aki said softly as she again listened to his heart beat. They stayed that way for a little while. It started to get cold half way through and Itachi had covered Aki up with his Akatsuki cloak. Aki made some comment about them finally being useful. After that it became silent again, each enjoying the other's company. It was Itachi who broke the silence of the night.

"I've been thinking…" Itachi started off, getting Aki's attention before continuing.

"That maybe I would stop this mission short and go back to living with Sasuke… and maybe you." Itachi said, a blush coming to his face. Aki sat up and turned to him.

"Itachi… I know how you feel…" Aki looked down to the branch. "But you have to continue what you're doing. You're the only spy in Akatsuki, Konoha needs you." Aki said and Itachi took her chin and titled it up so that he looked into her eyes.

"I know… but I… I want to be there for my brother… and for you. I want to make sure Sasuke doesn't go to _**him.**_" Itachi said and Aki kissed him on the lips just ever so lightly, and then pulled away.

"Itachi, you're being there for you brother by helping Konoha with Akatsuki. Sasuke he looks up to you more then ever, because you are protecting Naruto, by just being in Akatsuki." Aki said and Itachi nodded slightly.

"Why don't you come with me? To Konoha for the Chuunin Exams, you can see Naruto and Sasuke's fight. Besides you have to go into Konoha anyways. Just leave Kisame in the town you and him are staying at until you need to leave to the village." Aki said and Itachi frowned slightly.

"I guess it could work… but what if Kisame figures out I left to Konoha." Itachi asked and Aki smiled.

"Just tell him that you wanted to see the nine tail's moves. So when you capture him, it'll be easier." Aki said and Itachi smirked.

"That might just work." Itachi said and Aki smiled before kissing him again on the lips.

"I know I'm smart like that." Aki teased and Itachi pulled her into a kiss again. Aki twisted her hand in his hair that she had begged to be let down when they came into the forest. Itachi of course complied after a few minutes of begging. Itachi pulled her closer, the branch swaying slightly as they shifted on it.

**Ahh that's so cute… but someone's coming Aki… it smell's like Kisame, he just entered the forest.**

_Okay thanks Mao; you can come back in and sleep now._

**Gladly. **

Aki didn't say anything back to her. She just pulled away from Itachi quickly; he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Kisame, he just entered the forest. I should go." Aki said and Itachi nodded. They shared one last quick kiss before Aki took off towards the entrance that was in the forest just a few feet away from where they were. Itachi stayed in the tree and looked to the stars as he watched them blink at him. After a few minutes he heard a twig snap and he turned his head slowly at his partner who was smirking at him. Blood dripped off of the blade and Itachi sigh, but cringed inside. He really did hate Kisame… epically when he came to him dripping in blood.

"Yo Itachi. What'cha doing out here?" Kisame asked as he wrapped his blue, living sword up in bandages. Itachi shrugged and looked back up to the stars, his Sharingan activated again. Kisame frowned at him.

"You never talk to me." Kisame said and Itachi raised an eyebrow at the blue guy.

"Don't have much to say. Besides I just wanted to be alone for a while." Itachi said to him before leaping out of the tree and landing next to his partner. Kisame smirked at him.

"Let's go." Itachi said and walked past him, noticing the eyes on him as he walked. The other reason why Itachi wanted to leave Akatsuki was the stares Kisame would give him. It freaked him out slightly; it was like the shark guy would eat him any minute.

* * *

"Itachi-kun, Kisame-kun! Here again I see." Aki giggled slightly as she reached their table. It was always the same table, the one in the back. Every morning they would come to get tea and sometimes some cinnamon buns. This café was known for their cinnamon buns. Itachi nodded to Aki, who was wearing a simple outfit today. She had been in a hurry this morning when she got ready. Had overslept and ran through the place yelling at people to help her find some cloths. She had forgotten to wash her cloths and ended up Bowring Haku's clothing. So she had on a red dress that Aki had already taken a liking to. It had no sleeves, and the caller covered up most of her neck. Which she was thankful for, since Itachi had left a hickey on her neck last night. 

_Not to self never train with Itachi again_; Aki had thought when she saw it. There were black roses on the bottom of the dress though, that was what Aki really liked about it. She told Haku she would steal it from him. Haku just shrugged and went back to cooking breakfast, which Aki got none of, to her disappointment. One thing that was really great about having Haku and Zabuza there was Haku was a great cook, and Zabuza taught her a few Ninjutsu and Taijutsu moves. Aki had her hair back today, in a high pony tail. A few bangs fell in her face of course, she didn't like having all her hair pulled back. It felt too weird for her.

"Aki-Chan, I see you like the color red. I think I see it on you almost everyday." Kisame teased and Aki twilled in the dress like a little girl. Then smiled sweetly at Kisame.

"Yep red is my favorite color, next to black and blue of course. But I like this dress, even if it's not mine. I'm so stealing it from him…" Aki trailed off when she felt Itachi look at her. Kisame raised an eyebrow.

"Boyfriend a cross dresser?" Kisame asked and Aki laughed at him.

"Na, nothing like that. The guy I bowered this from lives above me. I forgot to wash my cloths yesterday, so I freaked and asked him. He and his boyfriend laughed at me the whole time I was there." Aki pouted slightly as Kisame laughed and Itachi let out a sigh.

"You're an interesting girl you know that." Kisame said and Aki smiled at him.

"I've been told that. So you guys want the usual?" Aki asked and Kisame nodded and then Aki turned to Itachi who nodded as well.

"Bring a plate of Cinnamon buns as well." Kisame said and Aki jotted it down before bouncing away. She came back a few minutes later juggling two cups of tea, and a plate of cinnamon buns. Aki set them down and then heard the door open. She turned around to see who it was and smiled at the newcomer. Aki then left and hugged the person who came in.

"I'm glad you came!" Aki said after she released her hug. Itachi raised an eyebrow and looked to who it was and almost fell out of his chair. Standing there must have been one of the prettiest girl's he had seen in a while, aside from Aki that is. She stood taller than Aki and was even about the same height as Itachi himself. She had long brown hair that fell past her shoulders. She had on a flower dress, that came past her knee's and had sleeves that were loose. She had on brown simple sandals, much like Aki.

"Well you made it out to be the greatest place in the world. Besides I needed to get food, since you seem to 'forget' every time you leave the house." The girl teased and Aki pouted.

"Not my fault I'm working most of the time. We get a fight in here at least once a day. So it's hard to remember food." Aki said and looked at the ground Itachi chuckled inside. _It's so like an Uzumaki to forget things so easily. _Itachi thought.

"Well now that I'm here, I'll take a tea then Aki." She said and walked to the end of the room and sat at the table next to Itachi and Kisame. Aki came back a few minutes later.

"Oh, yeah, Itachi, Kisame, this is Haku. The one I was telling you about." Aki said after she put the tea in front of Haku. Kisame's eyes widened as did Itachi's.

"You're a guy?" Kisame blurted out. Haku's eye twitched.

"Yes." Haku said and Kisame became very red. Aki giggled at him and looked to Itachi who also had a small blush.

"Let me guess you thought, 'Oh what I beautiful girl.'" Aki teased and watched as they tensed and nodded slowly. Haku and Aki shared a look before bursting into laughter. The laughter died down after the door opened and in walked the man who had started a fight a few days ago. The man who had smacked Aki. The next thing everyone knew, there was a Kunai embedded in the wall, cutting the man on the cheek just slightly. He turned wide eyed at Aki who was standing glaring at the man.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled and Aki raised an eyebrow. She could feel all three of the people who were behind her staring at her.

"You are banded from this place. Leave." Aki said calmly. Haku sighed slightly and then looked to Itachi who caught the eye contact. They stared at each other for a second before Haku broke into a smile, an evil glint in his eyes. Itachi gulped slightly and then looked back to Aki who was still glaring at the man at front.

"YOU JUST TRIED TO KILL ME!" He yelled again, everyone looked to Aki as she pulled another Kunai out of one of her hidden pockets.

"No, I wasn't trying, if I was, you'd be dead by now. But the next one won't miss if you don't leave. Now." Aki said calmly and flipped the Kunai around in her hand. The man's eyes widened and he bolted for the door. Everyone was silent for a few minutes before talking resumed and Aki turned to Haku, Kisame, and Itachi, as she slid the Kunai back.

"Well that was random and entertaining. Maybe I should visit the place you work all the time." Haku said with a laugh. Aki just shook her head.

"He's at least tried to come in here everyday. This time I threatened him, hopefully he won't come back. Cause then I'm not really sure what to do." Aki admitted. Haku laughed.

"Maybe, he likes you." Haku pitched in and Aki made gagging noises before laughing. Kisame looked to Aki with interest; Itachi noticed this and become now aware that Aki had just signed herself up to Kisame's radar. The door opened again and Aki looked back to see a couple coming in.

"Well I have to go. I have to work sometime right?" Aki said before waving and bouncing off to the couple who just came in. She also pulled the Kunai off the wall and slipped it back into her hidden pocket.

"That girl has way too much energy in the morning. You know she woke everyone in the house up by screaming bloody murder." Haku said with a chuckled. Kisame looked to him with interest.

"Screaming?" Kisame asked and Haku nodded.

"Yes, screaming. When I came in to find out what it was she was caring on about, her room had been turned upside down. It was actually the funniest site I had ever seen. She looked at me with those puppy dog eyes she can make and asked me for something to wear. I couldn't help but laugh as I left to get her something." Haku said and Itachi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wait so you live with her?" Itachi asked and Haku nodded then frowned slightly.

"Well, in a way yes, but really I stay upstairs, Aki stays on the middle floor, while Ellexys and her two siblings stay downstairs." Haku said and Itachi nodded. Kisame frowned.

"There's a place with three floors in this town?" Kisame asked. Haku nodded.

"Yes, but Aki likes her privacy. So people just think it's an abandoned factory." Haku explained and Itachi and Kisame raised an eyebrow at her. Itachi had never seen where Aki lived; she always would disappear into an ally. She also comes out a totally different ally as well. But Haku didn't say anything else but that, except that she likes her privacy then went back to sipping his tea. Kisame watched Aki the whole time they were there until Itachi had had enough, said goodbye to Haku and Aki and left. Kisame trailing after him.

"I think you made him jealous." Haku said as Aki came and sat with her after they had left. No one needed anything so Aki went on a small break before Haku left her as well. Aki chuckled slightly.

"Maybe." Aki said.

"He's the one right? The one you were talking about the other day?" Haku asked and Aki blushed before nodding.

"That's Uchiha Itachi isn't it? The one who murdered the Uchiha clan, and left you're cousin's boyfriend alive?" Haku asked and Aki shook her head, and then leaned over so that only Haku could hear her.

"Itachi didn't kill the Uchiha clan. Orochimaru did. I can show you the file when I get home." Aki said and Haku merely nodded.

"So when are you leaving?" Haku asked and Aki looked as if she were in thought.

"Soon, I guess. I decided I wanted to go and see Naru-Chan early. Beside's the man here has already found someone to wait tables. She's just finishing off something and will take over in a few days. I'll leave a day or so after that." Aki explained and Haku nodded.

"Mind if I come with you?" Haku asked and Aki frowned.

"You going to leave Zabuza or is he coming along as well?" Aki asked and Haku shook his head.

"Zabuza will stay here; I want to see the Chuunin Exams, besides Zabuza said I could go. He's also been helping that Dean kid with his ninja stuff." Haku said and Aki smiled.

"Ah, Zabuza's turned soft has he?" Aki chuckled as did Haku.

"I guess you could say that. But I won't stay there for long. I'll be heading back here of course. I know you were planning on staying with Naruto for a little while." Haku said and Aki nodded.

"You can come; I need someone to talk to on my way there." Aki said and Haku smiled at her, before standing.

"Well, I might as well get going." Haku said and Aki stood as well.

"See you later Haku." Aki said as Haku left and Aki went back to work.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it was mostly on Aki and Itachi and what not. But I wanted to put her in sometime you know. She'll show up a little in the next chapter but not much, it won't be until after the fights and Naruto meeting Jiraiya again will she show up. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!! Unfortunately, cause if I did it would be filled with Yaoi and Yuri! Lol and Sasuke would have never left Naru-Chan!!!!!**_

_**Warning: Yaoi, bad Language! Death! Murder! Time laps stuff! **_

_**Just a little reminder that this is a SasuNaru fanfic lol. Also that Itachi in the anime really isn't innocent at least I don't think… yeah he's not at least hasn't come up yet. I wish he was though!!! He's too sexy to be evil… but I guess the hot ones are always evil huh? Lol, well enjoy this chapter!!! I'm glad you have read this far!!**_

_**

* * *

----With Aki------

* * *

**_

"So you're leaving?" Itachi asked as he walked into the clearing of their meeting place. Aki turned and smiled at him, before she kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Yep… I'm going to go and see Naruto before the Chuunin Exams." Aki said and Itachi nodded, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Send Sasuke a message for me then." Itachi said and Aki listened to him, he kissed her again and pulled away.

"You don't want me to kiss Sasuke do you? Because that'd be a little weird, me kissing your brother and all." Aki joked and Itachi chuckled slightly.

"No, just tell him I'm sorry and I'll see him soon." Itachi said and Aki nodded, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, this time using tongues. They sat there making out for a few minutes before Aki pulled away.

"I'll tell him, just promise me something Itachi." Aki said and Itachi raised an eyebrow at her, she kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Keep with your mission." Aki said and Itachi nodded hesitantly. "I'll be there for Sasuke, I won't let Orochimaru get him, I promise you that." Itachi smiled and pulled her close and locked lips again. It was midnight at the moment, Haku stood a few feet away watching out the corner of her eyes. It was one of those, 'damn I wish I had a camera' moments. Haku had a green dress on; with a black cloak that Aki had given her. Her hair was also pulled back into a high pony tail with some hair in the front of her face.

Aki had on her usual outfit, the red shirt with black fish net underneath and a white tube top underneath all that. Red and black arm warmers, a black skirt with tight red shorts, her daggers, and of course Kunai, and Shuriken holsters on her body. And a pair of black sandals; her legs was bandaged up some. Then to top it off she wore the same black cloak as Haku. Aki gave one last kiss to Itachi before pulling away.

"See you at the Chuunin Exams." Aki said.

"I'll find you." Itachi said and Aki nodded. She peeked his lips once more before turning and walking over to Haku. They walked on, not giving a goodbye to the Uchiha who watched them leave, before he took off through the woods, back to his hotel room.

* * *

_**---With Naruto----

* * *

**_

**We won't be able to talk anymore kid. **Naruto was now lying on the nine tails of Kyuubi, inside her cage. He had crawled inside after being forced into the insides of his mind.

_That's too bad; I was just getting use to being able to talk to you freely. _Naruto said and buried her face into the fur.

_When will we be able to talk again Kyuu? _Naruto asked as he became more aware of where he was.

**Not until you meet Jiraiya and he undoes what that snake bastard did to you. The five prong seal, it hurt worse this time. **Kyuubi said, Naruto sat up and clenched his head.

_Yeah it did, but last time I wasn't thrown in front of your cage. _

**Last time you and I couldn't talk freely. **Naruto looked up at her; she looked a lot less scary then when he first had met her. She was still pretty big, but her mouth wasn't in that devilish grin as he had once. Or maybe it was just the blonde's imagination of her.

_What happened to Sasuke? _Naruto asked and Kyuubi sighed.

**Orochimaru bit him again. **Naruto cursed and slammed his fists on the ground.

_Damn it! Why am I never able to protect him? _Naruto asked as tears fell from his eyes. Two of Kyuubi's tails wrapped around him as she purred slightly.

**Some things are just meant to be kit. You can't help it, Sasuke is meant to go through this, just this time he won't leave you. **Kyuubi reassured him. Naruto nodded weakly.

_You're starting to sound like Aki Kyuu. _Naruto stated and Kyuubi laughed slightly at the blonde.

**That's because my mom raised that girl, and I can't help it if she rubbed off on me as well. **Kyuubi said and Naruto chuckled as well.

_So how long am I going to be out for? _Naruto asked and Kyuubi looked past the cage.

**I'm not too sure, but I'll help you regain conciseness as fast as I can. **Naruto smiled up at her and laid his head back down her fur.

_Thanks Kyuu. _Kyuubi looked down to the blonde and wrapped another tail around his body, before letting a stream of Chakra out the cage and into the darkness.

* * *

_**-------Sakura---------

* * *

**_

The pink haired ninja laid a wet cloth over the forehead of one Uchiha Sasuke. She had brought them underneath a large tree; its roots had ground out from the ground and caused a cave like thing. There were also leaves and bushes around the tree which proved for a good cover. Even if near the entrance there was a clearing and anyone walking into it could see the entrance to the tree cave. Sakura had carried both her team mates, and made sure to get something cool to put over the fever Sasuke was supporting. Sakura looked over to the blonde ninja who seemed to twitch slightly but didn't move after that.

She sighed and looked up to the ceiling, a few holes were up there, which allowed sunlight in, but right now it was the light of the stars. She ran her hand through her hair; she had let it down for a little while as she wet it some to cool off. Her eyes felt heavy, and she could feel her body wearing on her, begging for her to just sleep it off. But she stayed awake, keeping an eye out for any movement. But after a while she drifted off into a light sleep, no noticing the presence of three others.

Green eyes opened to see that it was dawn already. Her dream had not been the greatest one ever. She looked to Sasuke who was still sleeping, she wished it was peacefully, but it wasn't. She could tell by the sweat dripping down his face and the slight twitches that ran through his body. She pulled the cloth off his head and pulled own another from the top, and then soaked it with water. She ringed that water out before placing it back on head. Sakura then looked to Naruto, who was sleeping peacefully.

The bushes behind her rattled behind her, she quickly pulled a Kunai out and turned around. She wasn't shaking; no she knew she had to protect them no matter what. She wouldn't fail her teammates. But she sighed in relief just the same when she noticed it was just a squirrel chewing on a nut.

"Geez, don't scare me like that." Sakura muttered then widened her eyes before tossing the Kunai right before the creature. The squirrel looked at her frightened before running away as fast as it could.

"That was close." Sakura muttered and then went back to watching Sasuke and Naruto. It was like that for a little while, just watching them, hoping they would wake sooner then later. It was silent for the most part, Sakura didn't have to worry about other ninja for the time being; at least she hoped. She was starting to dose off again, probably from the lack of deep sleep she had got last night. She heard a fait chuckled before a voice.

"Not sleeping and taking the watch for the entire time." Came the voice and she turned around quickly to see who it was talking. Of course it just had to be those sound ninja who had started trouble last time. The one with the fur back pack, and loose long sleeved blue arms, with black and blue pants. His head covered in bandages as his mouth and his right eye, the other visible. His found forehead protector was looped off to the side covering the right eye even more. He was the one who had talked. The girl was beside him, long back hair, with the same black and blue shirt and pants, a green vest over top the shirt, but not a Jounin vest. The other was on a fairly large rock behind them, he had wild blue hair, with the same black and blue pants with an orange shirt and what looked like black underarmer. They were all smirking at her, at least two of them where.

"But there's no need to do so. Can you wake Sasuke-kun? We want to fight him." He said, his voice was muffled due to the bandages but she understood a word he said. It irked her to no end that people were coming after Sasuke. Even if she didn't have a crush on him, he was still her teammate. What did they think he was? God?

"What are you talking about? What is your purpose? We know that a guy named Orochimaru is behind all of this. What's that weird bruise on Sasuke's neck? You want to fight Sasuke after you did this to him?" Sakura asked as her hand dipped into her Shuriken holster on her right leg.

"I wonder, too, what is that person thinking?" The man with the bandages said, Sakura's eyes widened.

"But now that we heard that, we can't ignore it. I'll kill this girl, too. I'll even kiss the Sasuke guy." The guy on the rock said and stood up from his sitting position.

"Wait Zaku." The bandaged man said.

"What?" Zaku asked. The guy walked forward slightly, he walked like a turtle, or more like hobbled. He then knelt down near a patch of grass that was just slightly different from the red.

"How unoriginal. The color of the dirt indicates that it has just been dug up. This grass doesn't grow here." He said grabbing the end of the patch of grass. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"There's no meaning to a trap if it isn't made well." He said pulling the grass up slightly.

"How dumb. So she threw that knife so that the squirrel wouldn't get caught in the trap." Zaku said. The bandaged man stood and chocked his head to the left some.

"Let's kill her right away." He said. They all three came at her at once. Sakura smirked and cut the string she had attached to her Kunai. The large log came swinging from the higher branch at them. Their eyes went wide slightly.

"So there was a trap above us, too? Crap." He said, the log moving forward fasting, gaining momentum.

"Not." He said and put his hand to the log, it broke in half, sending the two pieces flying. Sakura's eyes widened.

"To be blunt, you have no talent at all. People like you need to work harder!" He said and she smirked, but before she could do anything someone came out of nowhere, knocking the three back with just taijutsu moves. The three fell to the ground, each groaning slightly. Lee landed in front of Sakura.

"Then the three of you also need to work harder." Lee said, the squirrel sat on his right shoulder.

"Who are you?" The bandaged some asked somewhat annoyed.

"Konoha's beautiful blue beast… Rock Lee!" Lee said and everything became silent as the three sound stared at him. Sakura smiled slightly.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked as she stood.

"When you are in danger, I will appear at anytime." Lee said, he then sat the squirrel down, saying thank you to it, before telling it to go, then it scurried off away from the fighting ground. The three sound ninja tensed as they watched him carefully.

"But right now, I am your enemy, too." Sakura said.

"I told you before. That I will protect you to the death." Lee said, Sakura's eyes softened.

"Oh, thank you…" She trailed off. The man with the fur backpack pulled their scroll out.

"We have no other choice. Zaku, I'll give Sasuke-kun to you then." He said and tossed the scroll to Zaku, before tensing. "I'll kill these two." He said and glared at Lee and Sakura. The man pulled his sleeve up, showing off a large plate with lots of holes in it, he then took off at Lee. Sakura tensed, as she watched him come. Lee dug into the ground and pulled the large rut out of the ground, to Sakura's amazement.

"Your attack has some sort of trick to it, right? I won't dodge it in a normal way. I saw your move before." Lee said and glared at the sound ninja. Lee unraveled his bandages on his arms, they fell loose from his hands, as the man with the one eye came at him again. Lee then disappeared; the man stopped his visible eye wide. Lee appeared under him and kicked him into the air, then appeared behind him. Sakura's eyes widened as she had seen this before, but hadn't seen what happened. The bandages that hung off of Lee's arms wrapped around the sound ninja tightly. Lee wrapped his arms around the man's body and started to spin as they came down.

Zaku cursed and did a few hand signs then slammed his hand into the ground. It looked like a snake, or a large animal ran through the ground to the spot Lee and the sound ninja were going to fall at. It was then that they landed into the ground, but the ground was different as Lee shot away. There was now a mound of dirt around the sound ninja, the two lines connected to it. The guy was under the dirt, only his lower half above. It was a few second later that he pulled out of the ground.

"That can't be." Lee blurted out as he panted from the move. It did take quite a toll on him.

"That is a terrifying move, I was dropped onto this sponge ground, but it still hurt like hell." The sound ninja said as he stood and faced Lee once again. He then pulled chis sleeve down, reveling his weapon once more.

"Now, it's my turn." He said and came at lee once again. He swiped at Lee but he jumped away in time. At least he thought he did, but when pain shot through his body, he knew something was up with this guy. His vision blurred, as he looked to the bandaged ninja.

"Your move is indeed fast. But our moves are the speed of sound, and exceed yours." He said, even his voice sounded blurred as Lee dropped to the ground. One of his hands supporting him up as he panted.

"I will teach you that there is a wall that you can't get past just by hard work." The ninja said as he smirked down at lee. Sakura cursed when she saw Lee bleed from the left ear, he held it in pain. Sakura looked back at her teammates as the sound ninja went on explaining how his weapon worked.

"Please wake up soon." Sakura whispered.

"There's a trick to my weapon, just dodging it won't help. It's sound, you dodged my fist, but the sound attacked you." He said and they tensed.

"Do you know what sound is?" He asked.

"Vibrations?" Sakura said, or more like asked.

"Correct. Being able to hear something means that your eardrum catches the vibration in the air. And the human eardrum will shatter at anything above 150 decibels. On top of that, by applying a shock to the semicircuior canals… An opponent will lose his sense of balance." He explained. Lee's eyes widened as a gasp escaped his mouth. The sound man chuckled at him.

"You won't be able to move your body well for a while." He said still laughing.

"Your outdated hand-to-hand combat moves won't work on us. It was effective for a while, but I showed you my technique. So it's not going to go as smoothly as you thought it'd be. I can control supersonic waves and air pressure… and I'm capable of destroying even a rock. I can send air into the ground and make it a cushion, as well. It's different from your dumb moves." Zaku said, and during his explanation he pulled his arms out of the ground. Then crossed them in front of his face, after his finished talking her showed his palms to them as he blew air out of them. Sakura and Lee gasped slightly.

"Okay, you're next!" The other sand and ran around Lee towards Sakura who pulled a Kunai in front of her. Lee somehow thought came running in front of her, wait did I say running, it was more like a drunken stumble to running. Lee meant to do a Konoha Whirlpool but couldn't from the strain on his muscles, the sound nin was able to grab his foot and throw a hit at Lee, the green nin blocked it by using his arms to cover his ear as the guys weapon landed against his arms.

"You surprise me a bit. But I don't see a trace of your chain combo that was executed in a flash! This arm amplifies the sound that is generated inside to its maximum like a speaker! But the sound of impact is not limited to the direction of my hand… I can use my chakra and join it into the target!" He said as the sound waves fully hit Lee. Lee screamed in pain before falling to the ground with a lump of green.

"Lee-san!" Sakura yelled as she watched him fall, she cursed and tensed again.

"Now then, time to finish you off." He said as he aimed to hit Lee again with another attack.

"I won't let you!" Sakura yelled and threw a few Shuriken at him, which he blocked easily with his weapon.

"Geez." He said as he looked to her. Sakura cursed and threw another set of Shuriken at him, this time let were blocked by Zaku who appeared in front of them and used his weapon to shot them back at Sakura. She dodged them but the air pressure knocked her off balance slightly. She then felt her hair being gripped and pulled back, causing her to slop to the ground, unbalanced.

"Your hair is glossier than mine. If you have time to care for you hair, train more!" The girl said as she tossed and turned Sakura's head. "Trying to be sexy? Zaku, kill that Sasuke guy in front of this pig." She then said.

"That sounds good." Zaku said. Sakura tried to get up, but was pulled back.

"Don't move." The girl warned her. Tears started to stream down her face. _I don't know what Naruto was saying… I'm not strong… I can't even protect the ones I care about! I've always been protected… and when they need me… I can't even do that! I thought that I won't be one this time… _Sakura thought as her hand fisted together. Zaku walked forward.

"Then let's do this." He said as he kept walking towards Naruto and Sasuke. Zaku just got by Sakura and the sound girl when Sakura pulled a Kunai out and twisted slightly, pulling the weapon in front of her.

"There's no point to. That won't work on me." The girl said. Sakura looked at her and smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked and pulled the Kunai behind her.

"What?!" The girl asked, as Sakura cut through her hair. The girl was knocked off balance from the sudden loss of grip. Sakura's forehead protector coming off with the lack of hair. Sakura didn't think she just moved and quick at that. _I've always been acting like a grownup ninja…I've been lecturing Naruto and Sasuke like I'm better… but all I've been doing was watching their backs. _Sakura thought as she kicked off the dirt and came at the girl with narrowed eyes. She felt the training kick in as she moved quickly on the ground, staying low like they had said. She pulled her Kunai through the girl's side; she saw the blood flow out of the wound before turning and kicking her in the lower back. She flew a few feet, and rolled on the ground. _I don't want to be the last one anymore… I want to be there with them… Naruto…Sasuke… and Lee… Everyone… This time…Please watch my back._

Zaku tensed and pulled his hands up as he watched his teammate fly and Sakura move again, this time using hand signs. She was coming after him and he knew it. Soon there were two Sakura's now, both coming at him from the back and front. He smirked and aimed at them both, then shot out a sonic air pressure causing both of them to fly away. Each puffing in a smoke, his eyes widened and looked around, but when he looked up it was too late to react, but cover his face with his arm. She drove the Kunai into his arm and pushed him to the ground, then bite his other arm in place.

"Let go!" Zaku yelled and started to beat her head. It took a while but he finally knocked her off and a few feet away from him. He stood and pulled the Kunai out of his arm then tossed it off to the side.

"You bitch!" Zaku yelled and aimed his palms at her. Sakura tensed waiting for impact but it never came. When she opened her eyes she saw Ino in front of her. Besides the blonde was Shikamaru and on the other side Chouji.

"Some new weird ones are here now." Zaku mocked at them.

"Ino?" Sakura said.

"Sakura, I promised that I wouldn't lose to you remember?" Ino said and Sakura's eyes widened. Ino tensed at she glared at the sound ninja.

* * *

_**---With Sasuke-----

* * *

**_

"Damn it! I'm back here!" Sasuke yelled as he looked around the familiar orange that surrounded him. Sasuke took a deep breath and breathed, as he saw his former self, shaking with rage. _Was I really like that? So wrapped up in hate?_ Sasuke wondered as he watched his self shake, and then looked to him, his eyes crazed.

"_**Dad and mom didn't have to die…**_" Tears fell and Sasuke found himself in the room his parents were killed in. Standing at the same spot he had been all those years ago. Sasuke cringed at the memory of his parents on the floor, beaten, and bloody. The other he stood where the image of Itachi had been. If it was Orochimaru standing there, or a clone with Itachi's face Sasuke didn't know. Nor did he want to, all he knew was that the snake bastard killed his parents, nothing more. But that was all he needed to want revenge on him. But not like Itachi, no, the hatred for his brother was betray more then the death of his clan. So Sasuke could wait to kill Orochimaru, and that death would be slow and painful.

"_**Everyone was killed… Because I didn't have enough power. The clan was wiped out.**_" The other him said. Sasuke looked up him. _Great he's talking again._ Sasuke thought and looked back to his parents, then back to his former self.

"Your right, they died because I wasn't powerful enough. But what could I have done huh? I was so young! I wasn't like Itachi; they shouldn't have needed to be protected." Sasuke said to his former self and the boy's eyes widened. Then Sasuke found himself in the orange again. _This is going to get old really quick. My mind is already using to the Curse Seal; it's only my body that has to. Damn it! I just can't believe I let that bastard bite me again! I knew letting my anger go was going to cost me, but what he did to Naruto… DAMN IT! _Sasuke thought as he felt pain shoot through his body once more.

* * *

_**---With Naruto & Kyuubi------

* * *

**_

**I have to hurry; I can already feel the Curse Seal starting to take affect. Damn it the Uchiha got bite again. **Kyuubi cursed and looked to the sleeping blonde. She felt her Chakra doing what it needed to do, but it still would take a few minutes, if she just let it go, Naruto wouldn't wake up for another day or so. But Kyuubi tapped into his blood limit, and activated it up. Kyuubi heard a whimper come from the blonde and she looked down at the shivering boy. Kyuubi wrapped another tail around him, the shivers stopped for the time being. She wasn't sure if it was that he was really cold, or the Curse Seal.

* * *

_**----With Sakura------

* * *

**_

"Ino, Why are you here…" Sakura asked.

"I'm not going to let you take all the good parts!" Ino said. Sakura smiled slightly at her. The sound guy glared at them. _They just keep coming and coming don't they. Their like bugs._

"What are you two thinking?! These guys are too dangerous!" Chouji said as he tried to break free and run. Shikamaru had a hold of Chouji's white to pink muffler.

"It's troublesome, but we have to do this. Since Ino revealed herself, we men can't just run away." Shikamaru yelled at him. Ino chuckled slightly.

"Sorry to get you two involved, but we're a three-man team. We do everything together." Ino said, not taking her eyes off the sound ninja.

"Oh well, whatever happens, happens." Shikamaru said, and Chouji pulled on the muffle.

"No! I don't want to die yet! Let go of my muffler!" Chouji whined as he turned and tried to run. Shikamaru though keep a good grip on it.

"Shut up! Stop moving!" Shikamaru yelled. Zaku laughed at them.

"You can run if you want… fatty." Zaku called and smirked at them. Chouji stopped, and Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"What did he just say? I couldn't hear him to well." Chouji mumbled under his breath. Zaku looked at him with confusion. Shikamaru was starting to sweat slightly.

"I said that you can go jack off in the woods if you want… you fat ass!" Zaku replied. The last few words rang in Chouji's head and Shikamaru let go of his muffler right before Chouji turned around with a glare.

"I'M NOT FAT! I'M BIG-BONDED!" Chouji yelled at him, then pointed to Ino. "Okay! You two understand that this is a fight between Konoha and Sound, right?" Chouji asked then looked to Zaku with fire in his eyes. Shikamaru sighed while Ino was doing a happy dance inside her head.

"Geez, this is going to be troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"That's our line." Zaku commented. Sakura looked back to Sasuke and Naruto; she could see something coming off of Sasuke. It looked dark and scary for the most part.

"Sakura." Ino said causing the pink haired girl to look from Sasuke to Ino.

"Take care of the two back there." Ino said without looking back. Sakura smirked before nodding.

"The Ino team is going to go with everything they have!" Ino said.

"Roger!" Both Chouji and Shikamaru said. Ino tensed, and crouched down slightly.

"Formation Ino!" She called. "Shika!" "Chou!" Shikamaru and Chouji said right after her. Chouji stepped forward.

"Go for it, Chouji!" Ino called and Chouji Okayed and formed a hand sign.

"Double Weight Technique!" Chouji called, his body became a like a ball and was four times as big as normal. "And Konoha style hand-to-hand combat…" Choiji said and his legs, arms, and head disappeared into his pants and shirt, forming a giant ball.

"Meat Tank!" Chouji yelled inside his ball, it jumped up and started to spin. Then launched down at Zaku.

"What the hell is this? It's just a fat ass rolling." Zaku said, before putting his hands out and calling 'Air Cutter!' A giant burst of wind held Chouji back slightly. Zaku increased the pressure but that only made Chouji jump in the air and then come down at him. Zaku had no chance at stopping him. So the other sound guy came running, his weapon exposed.

Shikamaru quickly formed a hand sign; a shadow shot out from Shika and ran toward the running sound ninja. His body stopped at the moment the shadow touched his. He turned to see Shikamaru and the shadow connected them. His eyes widened as Shika smirked. Chouji came down on Zaku quickly; it was around this time that the girl sat up, still holding her side.

"Dosu! What are you doing?!" She yelled when she saw Dosu put his arms on his head in a funny jester. Then gasped with she saw Shikamaru doing the same jester, Shika laughed slightly.

"Ino, now it's up to you women." Shikamaru called. Ino nodded.

"Okay. Shikamaru, take care of my body." Ino said and the girl looked at her with wide eyes, as Ino formed a hand sigh.

"Ninpou, Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Ino said before her body went limp and Shikamaru caught her. Zaku had just barely dodged Chouji for the fifth time before looking at his girl teammate.

"Kin!" Zaku yelled. Kin had her head down, she wasn't holding her wound anymore, and both arms were down at her sides. "What's wrong?!" Zaku yelled. He hand moved and she put a Kunai to her neck.

"This is it." Kin called. Both Zaku and Dosu went wide eyed. "If you move, this Kin girl is dead. If you don't want to retire here, leave your scroll and get out of here. Once you two back off far enough where we can't sense your Chakra, I'll let this girl go." Kin or should I say Ino called to them Zaku and Dosu laughed slightly as they smiled.

"Chouji!" Ino yelled from inside of Kin's body. Chouji came down towards Zaku again. Sakura looked over.

"No! They're trying to…!" Sakura yelled but it was too late. Zaku put his arm out and shot a gust of wind, just enough to make Chouji shoot back and ram into Kin or Ino. Blood came out of Ino's body's mouth.

"Ino!" Shikamaru called. Choiji stood up from the dust, his jutsu gone, he held a hand over his mouth.

"I'm dizzy…" Chouji said. Ino inside of Kin's body sat up, she felt the pain of the wound opening even more.

"What's wrong with them…? They hurt their own teammate." She asked. Zaku smirked.

"Heh, you took us too lightly." Zaku said. His arm still pointed in her direction.

"Our purpose is not a dumb scroll or to get through this exam." Dosu said from his still trapped stance.

"What?!" Ino called. They all had wide eyes, but Sakura had figured that out already.

"It's Sasuke-kun." Dosu said. A few seconds later the Shadow Jutsu wore off and came back to Shikamaru. Dosu smirked at him.

"Oh I see that your Shadow Bind technique can only be used for five minutes at most." Dosu mocked and Shikamaru glared.

"It's not Shadow Bind, It's Shadow imitation." Shikamaru corrected.

"And that girl's technique… it seems that she is able to slip into another person's mind and take control of the body. Seeing that blood from her mouth, it looks like that if we kill Kin, that girl will die too." Dosu said.

"You're going to kill a teammate?" Shikamaru asked still glaring at him. Zaku pointed his hand at Kin's body that was still lying on the ground.

"If we have to, yes." Zaku said. Shikamaru glared then sighed.

"This is over." Shikamaru said. Chouji glared.

"Close. You almost had us." Zaku called not letting his hand down.

"You let your guard down." Dosu commented.

"How disgusting." Came a voice from the trees. Everyone looked over to see Neji and Tenten standing in one of the trees.

"A mere minor Sound ninja… Acting like victors by beating those second class ninja?" Neji said. Dosu tensed.

"What?!" Dosu said. Tenten looked over to lee.

"Lee!" She called out. Neji looked over as well.

"It looks like he screwed up." Neji commented.

"You guys just keep coming out like roaches." Zaku said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That bobbed hair kid there is on out team… Looks like you went overboard with him!" Neji yelled and activated his Byakugan. You could see the veins coming from Neji's eyes and moved out or maybe it was moving in. Veins appeared also in his eyes as he glared down at them. Everyone gasped as they looked at his eyes.

"If you're going to continue to fight, we will fight with everything we have." Neji said and Tenten gripped a weapon behind her. But then the Byakugan went away and Neji was wide eyed.

"What is it, Neji?" Tenten asked when she noticed how tense he had gotten.

"If you don't like what we're doing, stop showing off and come down here." Dosu called up at them. Neji closed his eyes and smirked slightly.

"No, it seems that there's no need for me to do that." Neji said and looked to Sasuke. Sakura looked back and gasped as did everyone else. Around Sasuke was dark purple almost black chakra surrounding his body. And Sasuke was standing; you could see the fire red marks on his body as they slowly turned to a coal black. Sasuke looked to Sakura, his eyes already held the Sharingan in them.

He was lost again, lost with the power. This time it wasn't his hatred for his brother that did it, it was his hatred for Orochimaru that did it. When his younger self pulled the skin off and Sasuke looked into the eye of Orochimaru something snapped. It didn't help that he was still standing over the bodies of his parents. No not at all did it help. That's when the Curse Seal fully took affect, and he opened his eyes. He heard Neji speaking again, just like last time.

"Sakura, who did that to you…" Sasuke asked as his eyes narrowed, he knew who it was, but he had to make sure.

"Sasuke… you body…" Sakura stated. Sasuke looked to his hand and stared at it for a few seconds before lowing it and looking to Sakura once more. He was pissed, yes. He hadn't been able to stop Orochimaru from biting him again. He hadn't been able to stop the sound ninja from beating Sakura up again. And he hadn't been able to stop Orochimaru from hurting Naruto. Sasuke's eyes flicked to Naruto who was twitching slightly, then back to his other teammate.

"Don't worry about it. I can feel the power surging through my body. I'm feeling fine right now. What a stupid man he is, giving me this power." Sasuke said and Sakura looked at him with confusion. Dosu was starting to realize that they couldn't stop him anymore, it was too late. But Zaku, he just kept glaring at the Uchiha.

"Sakura say it! Who the hell dared to hurt you, my teammate?" Sasuke asked. Sakura went to say something but stopped, when someone spoke.

"I did!" Zaku said. Sasuke was looking at Zaku in a second. He slowly turned to face him. Kin looked slightly frightened, thinking _is that really Sasuke? _

"Ino! You're going to get confused as the enemy like that! Return to your own body!" Shikamaru yelled to her, and then turned to Chouji. "Chouji, you come here, too. We're going to hide." Chouji nodded and ran over to him, crouching down in the bush. Ino nodded as well and formed a hand sign quickly, and released the jutsu. Kin's body fell to the ground as Ino's mind went back to her body. It took a second but Ino looked up, groaning slightly from pain.

"Okay, you're back." Shikamaru said. Chouji just made it to him.

"Shikamaru, what's going to happen now?' Chouji asked his voice was laced with fear. Shikamaru glared as him with annoyance.

"How should I know?!" Shikamaru asked and they looked back to Sasuke who was staring at Zaku, who was smirking. The marks became red again and moved further a crossed his body. Dosu felt the fear, the chakra it was too large for them, he knew it.

"Dosu! Don't be afraid of that half-dead guy!" Zaku said and slapped his hands together. Dosu looked to Zaku with wide eyes, and tried to stop him.

"No, stop, Zaku! Don't you understand?" Dosu shouted but it was too late. Zaku pointed his palms at Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto while shouting 'Maximum Air Cutter' a huge gust of wind shot out and blasted at them. Everyone grabbed onto something to keep from being blown again. When the wind was gone, Zaku sat panting and looked over at the ground in front of him. It was blown up and team seven wasn't in sight, he smirked.

"Heh, they blew up into pieces." Zaku said.

"Who did?" Came Sasuke's voice, Zaku didn't have time to look before Sasuke's fist came and knocked Zaku to the side. Sakura and Naruto sat a few feet away from Sasuke. Zaku flew a few feet and landed on the ground. Zaku coughed and tried to sit up. Sasuke turned to him and Dosu who were now wide eyed. Sasuke formed a few hand signs.

"Katon, Housenka!" Sasuke shouted before pulling back and blowing four fire balls at Zaku who had already gotten up.

"Don't get so cocky, I'll erase it!" Zaku said and shot a gust of wind out at them. It blew the fire away but four Shuriken were left coming at him.

"What there are Shuriken hidden in the fire?!" Zaku shouted.

"Zaku! Below you!" Dosu shouted as Sasuke came at him from below. Sasuke got behind Zaku, pulling both his arms back, and placing a foot on his back. Sasuke pulled and kicked Zaku in the back.

"You seem to be proud of your arms." Sasuke said as he pulled the arms back further. Zaku looked back freighted at Sasuke.

"S-stop it!" Zaku cried.

* * *

**Kit it's time to wake up now. Sasuke's going to hurt someone. Come on, wake up! **Yelled a pained voiced Kyuubi and Naruto shot up. Sakura looked over with wide eyes.

"Naruto… Sasuke is…" Sakura said and looked to Sasuke who had just gotten a hold of Zaku. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Sasuke with the curse seal on. Memories flooded back and he growled. His eyes narrowing in on them, he stood and Sakura went to stop him.

"Sakura let me handle it." Naruto said in a low voice. Sakura stopped and before she could nod or talk Naruto was gone. Sakura looked over to Sasuke in time to see Naruto slam his fist into Sasuke's face. Sasuke was knocked a few feet away, his grip on Zaku's hand let go, but he still managed to snap one arm. Dosu's eyes were wide as he saw Naruto pin Sasuke to the ground and growl at him.

"Sasuke! Stop! Control you're self bastard!" Naruto yelled, tears forming in his blue eyes. Sasuke looked to Naruto with wide eyes.

"Nar…u…to." Sasuke said and the Curse Seal recoiled back into the bruise on his neck. A tear fell on Sasuke's cheek and Sasuke's eyes widened even more.

"Naruto… I… I'm… sorr." Sasuke said and Naruto shook his head and gave him a small smile. Then glared back at Dosu who was staring in shook.

"Drop you're scroll, get your team and leave before I kill you." Naruto sneered and Dosu stepped back in fear of the killing intent sent his way. Sakura even shivered at it, it was almost worse then even Sasuke's.

"NOW!" Naruto screamed. Dosu dropped the scroll on the ground, and then picked up his teammates.

"If we are to fight each other in this exam for the second time… We will not run or hide." Dosu said and looked to Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto growled.

"I don't care! Just leave damn it before I lose my temper!" Naruto growled and Dosu was gone without another word. Naruto looked to Sasuke who looked like he was going to break down any second. Naruto leaned forward and put his lips next to Sasuke's ear.

"_I won't let you leave me again Sasuke. Aki has been working on it for some time now, I'm sure she can get ride of the Curse Seal for you_." Naruto said and Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked to Naruto. He grabbed the back of the blonde's head and locked lips with him. Everyone stared at them, in horror, amusement, or just shocked.

"I'll never leave you again dobe." Sasuke whispered when he released Naruto. The blonde nodded before standing up and helping Sasuke up as well. Naruto turned to everyone else.

"Thank you… for keeping us safe… I'm sorry you got beat up so badly… and Neji!" Naruto called up and looked to Neji who looked straight at him.

"I'm sorry that Lee got so beat up. If you find Hinata, she should have something to help." Naruto said and Neji's eyes widened slightly but he nodded.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked to Sakura, fear was clearly in her eyes, as was worry and his eyes softened and he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Sakura… that I frightened you." Sasuke said and Sakura nodded and Sasuke let her go.

"Hey are you guys okay?" Chouji yelled as the three of them ran out of bushes.

"It's troublesome, Ino, but you take care of that Lee guy." Shikamaru said as he and Chouji ran over to Sasuke and Naruto who had to sit back down from pain. Sasuke looked to Naruto who was grinding his teeth together.

"You okay Naruto?" Sasuke asked and Sakura looked over to him.

"What's that matter?" Sakura asked and Naruto looked up to Shikamaru and Chouji who were also looking at them with worry and a little fear. Naruto sighed.

"It's alright I'm fine, how you feeling Sasuke?" Naruto asked and Sasuke shrugged.

"I'm fine as well." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

"What… what did that Orochimaru guy do to you guys?" Sakura asked and they both shrugged. Shikamaru frowned slightly at them. Naruto looked to Sakura.

"The scroll?" Naruto asked and Sakura got up and ran over to where Dosu dropped the scroll to the ground and picked it up. She smiled and waved at them.

"It's an Earth Scroll!" Sakura yelled and Naruto smiled.

"That's great!!" Naruto yelled and she pocketed the scroll. Naruto frowned at her.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked as she walked over. Sakura looked at him with confusion; Sasuke looked up at Sakura as well.

"What happened to your hair?" Naruto asked and Sakura felt her hair before sighing.

"Oh this? Just changing my image. I like long hair… But, you know, it gets in the way when I move around in a forest like this." Sakura said and Naruto pouted.

"That's why I braided it Sakura-Chan." Naruto said and Sakura chuckled at him. Tenten appeared in front of Ino who held Lee in her arms.

"I'll take him now." Lee said and everyone looked over at her.

"Okay…" Ino said and gave Lee to her. Tenten started to shake lee back and forth.

"Wake up LEE!" She yelled everyone sweat dropped at this. Lee held himself up and slowly opened his eyes and looked to Tenten.

"Tenten…" Lee said as she kneeled in front of him. "Why are you here?"

"We came to help you." Tenten answered. Lee looked around.

"Huh? Where did the Sound ninja go?" Lee asked.

"Well I'd say Sasuke drove them away, but really I think it was Naruto who told them to leave or else he'd kill them." Tenten told him. Lee looked over to Naruto who had Sasuke in his arms. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sakura all stood around them.

"I see…" Lee said.

"Why did you take action on your own? On top of that, you're hurt badly!" Tenten asked.

"Sakura-san was in danger, so as a man, I had to…" Lee said Tenten looked down for a second deep in thought.

"You really are an idiot!" Tenten said.

"I can't argue with that…" Lee said. Naruto appeared next to them in a blink of an eye.

"Ah come on Tenten, don't be so hard on the man. He was only trying to help Sakura out." Naruto pleaded to her. Sakura walked over as well did Sasuke. Tenten was a little startled at how fast Naruto had appeared next to them.

"Lee-san, thank you." Sakura said. "Thanks to you, my eyes are wide open now. I think I've become a little stronger." Sakura said and smiled at him. Naruto's eyes softened, he still didn't know what had happened. But he did know that Lee had helped Sakura become stronger, and saved her. He was grateful for that.

"Sakura-san." Lee said and tears formed in his eyes, he wiped them away. "I… it looks like I need more training." Lee said as he wiped at his eyes. Lee looked to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun. You live up to the reputation of the Uchiha clan. You drove the Sound ninja away. You truly possess great potential and power. While I lost horribly" Lee said. Sasuke shook his head.

"You're wrong." Sasuke said and everyone looked at him. Sasuke looked to the ground.

"That… that wasn't the Uchiha power. That was something else… that I'll try to never use again. It's not my power, it's a curse." Sasuke said and Naruto looked down. Sasuke kneeled down to Lee.

"But Lee you didn't lose, not entirely. You helped Sakura realize her potential, you've helped her become stronger, and if you hadn't shown up, who knows what would have happened." Sasuke said and Lee started to tear up again as Sasuke stood. Naruto patted Lee on the back.

"He's right Lee, you're amazing." Naruto said. Lee looked to Sakura.

"Sakura-san, The Lotus in Konoha blooms twice. The next time we meet, I promise that I will be a stronger man." Lee said and Sakura smiled at him before nodding. Naruto stood up and smiled at them.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino yelled and waved to Sakura. "Come here! I'll fix up your hair!" She yelled. Sakura smirked slightly at her.

"Thanks." Sakura said and walked over, she sat down and Ino started to fix her hair. Naruto took Sasuke and pulled him off to the side.

"You okay?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded then looked at Naruto who looked to be having a hard time moving.

"What about you? Are you in pain?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded.

"Kyuubi told me that it'll be worse this time since he pulled us apart, instead of blocking the power. I can't talk to her anymore, not until I meet with Jiraiya and he takes the seal Orochimaru put on it away. It's just a little painful to walk, and I have a head ach as well." Naruto admitted and Sasuke nodded.

"Makes sense, you and Kyuubi weren't as connected last time. And you hit your head pretty hard there." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

"That's what she said. I was forced into her cage, when I woke up I was laying on her tails. She said if she didn't help my blood limit along, I'd be out for at lest another day maybe longer." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded.

"Just take it easy. We're heading to the tower next; we have both the scrolls this time." Sasuke said and Naruto looked over to Sakura.

"So Orochimaru didn't get the Heaven Scroll this time?" Naruto asked and Sasuke shook his head.

"Not this time, you didn't have it, so that means all we have to do is get to the tower." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

"Okay." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him and smiled.

* * *

_**Well hope you enjoyed the chapter!!! It took a little while to write!! Hehe. Don't forget to review!!!! **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!! But I do own Aki!!! **_

_**Warning: Yaoi! Bad Language! Time Travel! Smart Naruto! Innocent Itachi! Death! Murder! Spoilers! **_

_**Pairing: Look at the earlier chapters.**_

**_Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy this chapter!!!_**

_**

* * *

**_

"We still have a day left. I wonder if everyone else made it here okay." Sakura said as she sat down against the cold wall. They had finally made it to the tower. They meet up with Kabuto again on the way here, but didn't fight anyone. Since that team last time couldn't go on since one of the guys were eaten, along with the other Heaven Scroll. So all they did was avoid the other traps set up around the tower. They made it there safe and sound, Sasuke having slight difficulty since the curse seal was still hurting his neck some. And Naruto, he still had that head ach, and half way there his body hurt like crazy if he stepped just slightly off, or did something too quick. That was one reason they got there on there on the fourth night. Kabuto had gone off into one of the other rooms, leaving the other for team seven.

There were currently in one of the rooms that they were to go to when arriving at the tower. The room was gray, and had balconies on each side, so there were pillars on the sides holding it up. Sakura was sitting under one of the balcony while looked at Sasuke and Naruto who were leaning against one of the pillars.

"I'm sure they got here just fine." Sasuke said and sat down, Naruto following.

"We should rest up." Naruto said and laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke wrapped an arm around the blonde and ran his hand through the golden locks.

"Okay." Sakura said as she watched them. It did make her feel slightly left out. When they would pay attention to each other, and not include her. But she didn't want to be with them when they did stuff like that either. Naruto opened his eyes and smiled at Sakura, before patting his lap.

"You can lay your head on my lap if you want Sakura-Chan. I know the wall is rather uncomfortable. You need more rest then either of us does." Naruto commented and Sakura blushed and looked to Sasuke who just nodded. Sakura crawled forward and laid her heard in Naruto's lap, Naruto smiled and shift slightly so he was comfortable as well. Then he petted her pink hair as she drifted off to sleep.

"How you feeling?" Sasuke asked finally. Naruto looked up at him.

"Better, the head aches still there. But my body isn't in pain anymore, you?" Naruto asked and Sasuke kissed Naruto's temple.

"My neck still hurts like a bitch, but it'll dull down soon." Sasuke said and Naruto frowned.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"And what are you sorry about?" Sasuke asked.

"You got that because I blacked out." Naruto said and Sasuke sighed.

"Its fine, I can deal with it. Beside's it's not that bad. _I've had it before; I can deal with it again._" Sasuke whispered the last part, not knowing if anyone was watching or listening to them or not. Naruto nodded.

"I guess." Naruto said and Sasuke continued to run his hand through the blonde's hair.

"Get some rest Naruto, I'll do the same. We're safe here." Sasuke said and he nodded again, letting his eyes drift closed.

* * *

"If you do not possess Heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared. If you do not possess Earth, run through the fields and seek strength. If you posses both Heaven and Earth scrolls, dangerous paths turn into safe paths. This is the secret of something something… It shall lead you on your way." Sakura said, she was reading the tapestry on the wall; it was huge, with black writing and red lining. Naruto opened his eyes sleepily and looked over at her.

"What does that mean?" Sakura wondered and Naruto sighed.

"It's missing a word, but I think it means to open both the Heaven and Earth Scroll." Naruto said he watched in amusement when she jumped and looked at him.

"Naruto." Sakura said and Naruto smiled. He then looked up to see Sasuke still sleeping. Naruto poked Sasuke in the cheek, he moved but didn't wake. Naruto then poked him again, this time snickering when Sasuke swatted at his hand. Naruto got up and sat in front of the Uchiha, he placed a kiss on his lips, when he went to pull away, a hand pushed his head back down. Naruto gasped and Sasuke slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth.

"Good morning dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk when he pulled away, or let Naruto go more like it. Naruto pouted and walked off; he walked over to Sakura who had both scrolls out. Sasuke was soon beside her as well. Sakura handed the Earth scroll to Naruto.

"Let's open them shall we?" Naruto said and flipped his thumb under the seal. Sakura nodded and did the same. They pulled them open at the same time.

"What's this?" Sakura asked and Naruto sighed.

"It's a summoning jutsu; we should toss it before it summons who or what ever it's exposed to." Naruto said and Sakura nodded. They tossed it a few feet away, just as it landed it was enveloped in smoke. There was a popping noise and the smoke cleared to reveal Iruka standing on the scrolls. Naruto smiled at him, Sasuke smirked, and Sakura looked slightly stunned.

"Hello, long time no see." Iruka said to them.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, Iruka smiled at her.

"Looks like the three of you went through some trouble getting here." Iruka said.

"What? Why? Why did you appear through a summoning technique, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"We Chuunins are to welcome the examinees at the end of this Second Exam. I was given the duty to pass the three of you a message by chance." Iruka said and walked forward to them.

"A message?" Sakura asked. Iruka pulled a pocket watch out and flipped it open.

"A few hours before the dead line, you guys made it here okay." Iruka said then looked to them with a smile.

"Everyone, congratulations on passing the Second Exam. I'd like to treat you to ramen at Ichiraku, but… I have to explain the scripting on the wall." Iruka said. Naruto pouted.

"Then can we get ramen?" Naruto asked and Iruka chuckled slightly at him.

"Maybe, but first read the text again. This is the principal Hokage-sama wrote that you should keep in minds as a Chuunin. The 'Heaven' in this text points to the head of a person. And the 'Earth' points to the body. If you do not possess Heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared. That means, for example, if Naruto's weak point is his brain… He should study and prepare for his missions." Iruka said, Naruto pouted at him.

"I'm not lacking 'Heaven' thank you very much." Naruto mumbled. Iruka laughed, Sakura giggled.

"And if you do not possess Earth, run through the fields and seek strength. For example, if Sakura's weakness lies in strength, she should train herself every day. That's what it means. And if you have both Heaven and Earth attributes, any dangerous missions will become safe… It can even become easy." Iruka said. _I don't think Sakura needs anymore strength, after Tsunade gets through with her she can break iron! _Naruto thought, hoping to hear Kyuubi, but to no such luck. It was odd not having her putting her two cents into things. Dare he say it… he's starting to miss the old fox.

"What about that missing letter?" Sakura asked, snapping Naruto back to reality.

"It's the letter that symbolizes a Chuunin." He held the scroll up to them. "The 'human' letter that was in here goes in there. The survival mission you took part in these past five days tested the basic abilities of the examinees as a Chuunin. And you guys completed it. A Chuunin is a commander-class. He has a duty to lead a team. Deeply inscribe into your heart the importance of knowledge and strength in missions. Never forget that Chuunin principal, and go on to the next step." Iruka said then added. "That's all I was ordered to tell you."

Naruto grinned and did a salute. Sasuke and Sakura nodded as well. Iruka looked at them with sad eyes, causing Naruto to drop his hand.

"But don't push yourselves in the Third Exam. Especially you, Naruto. I'm worried about you the…" Iruka said but Naruto cut him off.

"Iruka-sensei, when I got this Konoha forehead protector, I graduated from the academy. There's no need to worry." Naruto said and grabbed his forehead protector. "And this is the proof you gave me to show I'm not a child anymore, right, Iruka-sensei? I'm not a kid anymore, right now… I'm a ninja." Naruto said and Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto shoulder.

"Besides he has teammates Iruka-sensei, I won't let anything happen to the dobe. I'm sure Sakura feels the same way, she's proven that just a few days ago." Sasuke said and Sakura nodded.

"I see. I'm sorry, Naruto." Iruka said, Naruto shook his head.

"No need to be sorry, I'm happy that you care about me Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said and smiled at him.

"Naruto… Well then get going, through that door." Iruka said and pointed to a door behind him. Everyone grinned and started walking towards it, but Naruto gave Iruka a quick hug before he left with them.

* * *

"First off, congratulations on passing the Second Exam." Anko called to the 21 Genin in the room. The Genin were standing in rows all facing the Third. He stood in the center, the senseis behind him. Anko and Ibiki were on the sides of the Third, each having three examiners to their sides.

"We will now have an explanation of the Third Exam from Hokage-sama. Everyone listen well." Anko said then turned to the Third. "Hokage-sama, please do the honors." She added. He nodded.

"Yes, The Third Exam will begin. But before the explanation, there's one thing I want to make clear to all of you. It's about the true purpose of this exam. Why we do a joint exam with the allied nations. 'To maintain good relations with the allied notions' and 'heighten the level of the ninja' … Do not let those reasons deceive you. This 'exam', so to speak, is… The epitome of a war between the allied nations." The Third said.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked.

"If we go back through history, the allied nations right now were… Neighboring countries that have fought each other over and over again. To avoid wasting military power, those countries decided to choose a place to fight… That is the beginning of the Chuunin Selection Exam." He answered.

"Why do we have to do that? We're not doing this to select Chuunins?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, this Exam does examine those who are worthy of the Chuunin title. But, on the other hand, it's also a place where ninja fight and carry their country's dignity." He explained.

"Country's dignity?" Sakura wondered.

"In this Third Exam, feudal lords and famous people from various countries who may be potential clients are invited here as guests. And feudal lords from countries with hidden villages and ninja leaders will see your battles. If there's a significant difference in power, the strong country will be flooded with jobs.

If a country is seen as weak, their jobs will decrease. And at the same time, countries are able to show how their village has grown and possess excellent military power to adjacent countries. In other words, they can put foreign pressure on them." The third said.

"So why do we have to fight with the risk of losing our lives?" Kiba asked.

"A country's power is the village's power. A village's power is the ninja's power. And a ninja's true power is only born in life-or-death battle. This Exam is also a place to show off the ninja power of one's country. Since this is an exam where you fight with your life on the line, it has a meaning… And your predecessors have fought and dreamed of being in the Chuunin Exam because of it." He said.

"But why do you say it is to promote good relations?" Tenten asked. Naruto sighed, this was boring, and he'd already heard it before, it was just a waste of time to him. He heard Sasuke sigh as well, and snickered knowing he wasn't alone.

"I told you at the beginning to not get it confused with that. The custom of shaving one's life and fighting to maintain balance… That is the good relation in the world of ninja. This is a life-or-death battle for your dream and village's dignity." He said. It was silent for a while; no one asked any more questions.

"I don't care. Tell us the details of this life-or-death exam." Gaara said. The third nodded.

"Then I will now begin the explanation of the Third Exam, but…" The third said, he cleared his throat and went to talk again but someone appeared in front of him.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama… I, Gekkou Hayate, the judge, will explain." The man said. He had the regular Jounin uniform, the all blue jump suit with the Jounin vest. He had a blue hat on that pushed his brown hair straight down, the Konoha plate at his forehead.

"Please do." The third said. Hayate stood.

"Everyone, it's nice to meet you. Everyone, before the Third Exam…" He said and turned to look at them, he had a small piece of hair in-between his eyes. He looked bored, or maybe just sick. He coughed, yep sick.

"There's something I want you to do… Fight in some preliminary matches to see who gets to advance to the Third Exam's main battle." He said.

"Preliminary matches? What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked angrily.

"Sensei, I don't understand what you mean by preliminary matches. Why can't we just start the Third Exam with the remaining examinees?" Sakura asked.

"In this case, it must have been because the First and Second Exam were too easy, I don't know… But there are too many examinees left. According to Chuunin regulations, we must decrease the number of participants for the Third Exam." Hayate said.

"Oh, no!" Sakura said.

"As previously mentioned by Hokage-sama, there are many guests for the Third Exam, so… we cannot just have a lot of matches. So, those who aren't feeling well…" Hayate stopped to cough, everyone thinking he was the one not feeling the best at the moment.

"Excuse me. If anyone wants to quite after hearing the explanation… Please let me know. The preliminary matches will begin immediately." He continued.

"Immediately?!" Kiba shouted.

"But we just got through the Second Exam…" Ino trialed off.

"How troublesome." You can only guess who said that… Shika.

"What? What about my meal?" Chouji said.

"I forgot to mention this, but you will have one-on-one matches from here on out. So please withdraw if you wish." Hayate said. Sasuke relaxed his body, knowing the pain would come soon. Naruto glanced at Sasuke; it wasn't long until Sasuke gripped his neck from pain. Sakura stepped forward slightly.

"Sasuke you're still in pain?" Sakura asked or more like stated the fact. Sasuke glanced back at her before nodding slightly. Sakura's eyes widened but Sasuke smiled slightly at her.

"It's not bad though. Especially since I was able to sleep last night. I'll be fine." Sasuke said. Sakura shook her head at him.

"No your not, that bruise is hurting you Sasuke." Sakura pleaded. "Please... stop, you should quit." Naruto turned around to face both of them.

"Sakura-Chan." Naruto said and she looked up at him, he smiled at her.

"Don't worry about Sasuke; he's right it's not bad. The waves aren't coming in as fast after he slept well. Besides Sasuke… he's not an Uchiha for nothing." Naruto said and she looked down.

"But…" Sakura went, but Sasuke shook his head.

"If it gets too much I'll quit okay?" Sasuke said and Sakura nodded meekly. Naruto sighed and turned back around in time to see Kabuto raise his hand.

"I quit." Kabuto simply said, while looking at everyone sheepishly.

"Eh, let's see… You are Konoha's Yakushi Kabuto-kun? You may leave, then." Hayate said after looking up the name.

"Yes." Kabuto said and turned to walk away.

"Why Kabuto-san, why are you quitting?" Naruto asked. Kabuto turned to Naruto with fake sadness. It just pissed Naruto off the way Kabuto would look at him.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but my body is completely worn out already. I just can't fight right away, especially if it's a life or death battle…" Kabuto said. Naruto looked away; turning to hide the fact that he wanted to beat Kabuto's face in right then and there. Kabuto went to walk away again, but one of his teammate's stopped him. They talked for a few seconds but no one could hear them.

"Okay, Senpai." Kabuto said and walked a few more steps. He turned, waved to Naruto and gave him a smile. Naruto weakly smiled back at him before turning around, his fist clenched tightly. Naruto looked forward as he listened to Kabuto's footsteps. It was then that Naruto locked eyes with the Sound Jounin Sensei; they stayed locked for what seemed like hours. The man smirked at Naruto, only resulting in the blonde's blood to boil. It was him, he knew it, Orochimaru. Naruto glared, hard at him, but Naruto could see the amusement in the man's eyes, a smile played on his lips. _Yeah keep smiling bastard; I'll make sure that smile is wiped off soon. _Naruto thought and smirked, Orochimaru looked at him slightly confused with the smirk that played on Naruto lips. That smirk turned to a sly smile when he noted the confusion in Orochimaru's eyes. It was then that Hayate cleared his throat.

"May I assume there are no more people who wish to retire?" Hayate asked. Naruto broke eye contact with Orochimaru and looked to Hayate. Then glanced back at Sasuke who had just stopped Sakura from raising her hand.

"Why are you acting so tough?" Sakura asked, tears forming. Sasuke smiled at her, and it was a full smile, that made Ino almost fait.

"I'm fine, it's already stopped hurting." Sasuke dropped his hand to his side. "It won't pick up again, and I'll tell Kakashi about it after okay?" Sasuke said and Sakura nodded again, Sasuke let go of Sakura and turned to face the front. Naruto and Sasuke caught eyes and Naruto glanced up at the Sound Jounin. Sasuke followed and locked eyes with Orochimaru, he then smirked at him before breaking eye contact. Naruto noticed how Orochimaru's face faltered slightly at the smirk that both boys had on their faces. It only made Naruto's smile grow.

Sasuke and Naruto watched as Anko and the Hokage talked about something. It seemed to be pissing Anko off whatever it was. Hokage said something and Ibiki nodded, Anko looked about to say something but stopped and nodded as well. The boys looked to Kakashi who was staring at them, they smiled at him and he seemed a little taken back by it but smiled back giving them a thumb up.

"Then, let's begin the preliminary matches. It will be one-on-one match. In other words, it will be like real combat. Now that we have exactly 20 people, we will have 10 matches… And the winners will be able to advance to the Third Exam. There are no rules, you will fight until the other person dies, is knocked out…or admits defeat. If you do not want to die, please give up immediately. However, if I judge that the match is over… I may stop you to prevent any unnecessary deaths. The thing that will hold your destiny… " Hayate looked back to Anko who nodded and said something into her headset, then look up to the wall behind her. One of the stone panels on the wall opened, it was the top one, and showed a giant TV screen.

"This will be it. This electric bulletin board, will randomly display the names of two fighters for each match. Without further ado, I will now display the names for the first match." Hayate said and the screen started flashing names around. It stopped and Sakura gasped slightly.

_**Akadou Yoroi **_

_**VS**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

"Those, whose names were displayed, step up." Hayate said Sasuke and one of the guys from Kabuto's team stepped forward.

"The first match's fighters are Akadou Yoroi and Uchiha Sasuke. Are there any objections?" Hayate asked, both said no.

"We will now begin the first match. Everyone other than the two fighters, please move up there." Hayate said and pointed to the two balconies on either side of the room. Kakashi stepped behind Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Don't use your Sharingan." Kakashi said. Sasuke looked back.

"Can't pull anything off of you can I? Don't worry I wasn't planning to, and I was going to come to you after this fight anyways." Sasuke said and Kakashi looked at him slightly stunned. The only thing different about Sasuke was that he seemed happier but in no way angrier, or any more self confident. Kakashi smirked.

"Seems the only problem is that it's hurting you. You don't seem different." Kakashi said. Sasuke smirked and looked to his fighter.

"It's because I don't want to kill him anymore. Revenge isn't a way to go, and besides I can't hate my brother." Sasuke admitted and Kakashi patted him on the shoulder before walking away.

"Good, come see me after." Kakashi said as he walked and walked to the balcony with Sakura and Naruto. Naruto walked until he was right in front of the Sound ninja on the other side of the room. Naruto bent down and held onto the railing while looking down. He looked up slightly and caught Orochimaru's eyes and smirked anymore, he mouth 'just you watch bastard' and watched in amusement as Orochimaru's eyes widened a mile. Then smirked and mouthed back, 'you amuse me, I intend to watch'. Naruto smiled at him before looking back down at Sasuke who was smiling up at him and trying to reassure Sakura. Who still looked concerned for him.

"Begin." Hayate said. Yoroi attacked first, throwing the Kunai at Sasuke, who blocked, he felt the pain in his neck but he didn't fall this time. He was use to the pain already, his mind was already use to it before it was there, that meant his body got use to it faster. Sasuke slipped down in front of his attacker and kicked him in the air. _Might at well end this quicker this time. _Sasuke thought as he appeared behind Yoroi in mid air. He watched in amusement when he tensed and saw the stunned look on both Lee and Gai. Sasuke put two fingers on the back on Yoroi's back.

"But from here, it's original." Sasuke said and tensed as that damn curse seal flamed up again. It started to come out just like last time, but Sasuke smirked at the thought. Kakashi went to step in because of Sasuke's smirk but Naruto put a hand up in front of Kakashi.

"Don't worry he's got it handled, watch." Naruto said and looked at Kakashi with the corner of his eyes. Kakashi sighed and looked to Sasuke with worry. Sasuke relaxed his body some, and pictured Naruto and Sakura. That alone made the curse seal recoil; Naruto smirked at Orochimaru as his eyes narrowed in on Sasuke. Orochimaru looked to Naruto quickly to see him smirking; it was starting to become unnerving to say the least. Kakashi looked to Naruto.

"How did you know?" Kakashi asked Naruto looked at him and smiled.

"Because, Sasuke is an Uchiha, he won't let something like that take over him. At least not without him wanting it to." Naruto said and looked down to see Sasuke spin Yoroi and have his kick blocked. Then spin under him, Yoroi went to block another kick but was slammed in the face with Sasuke's fist. Sasuke slammed his fist in the guy's stomach as he went down, using that as leverage to spin and drop kick Yoroi into the ground.

"Loin Combo." Sasuke said as he finished the kick. Sasuke slid back, put his hand down and flipped himself over and slid a few more feet before he stopped; he was kneeling down on the ground looking at Yoroi's defeated body. Hayate walked over to Yoroi, noted the dent in the ground, and checked the body. He wasn't dead but boy would he be out for a while.

"I will stop this match now. The first match winner is Uchiha Sasuke. This means he passes the preliminary round." Hayate said. Sasuke stood and took a deep breath and let it out. He looked over to a smiling sound Jounin and smirked slightly, but enough to let Orochimaru know he knew who he was. Sasuke then walked over to the steps and up the balcony, he quickly walked down the balcony to where Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto were. Naruto tackled him into a hug and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You did okay." Kakashi commented. "How do you feel?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke gave Sakura a hug as well, before answering Kakashi.

"Fine, I guess that sleep last night really did help." Sasuke said and Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him.

"How well did you sleep?" Kakashi asked. Naruto smiled.

"We made it here on the fourths night, around eight or so. Slept until day break and then opened the scrolls." Naruto said and Kakashi smirked at them.

"Well done." Kakashi said. Sasuke then turned to Lee.

"Thank you Lee, if I hadn't seen your move up close, I would have been done for." Sasuke said and Lee's eyes widened, then nodded. Naruto hugged Sasuke tighter and Sasuke tensed.

"Dobe, your hurting me." Sasuke said and Naruto released and looked to Orochimaru who was shaking with glee. Naruto chuckled under his breath some, and looked at Gaara, his eyes softened as he saw Gaara shaking and he knew it wasn't a good shake. Sasuke followed Naruto's eyes as he looked from Orochimaru to Gaara. Sasuke shook his head and turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, are you going to do this now, or later?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi smirked.

"Now will be fine." Kakashi answered and Naruto sighed.

"Can't you wait until the matches are finished?" Naruto asked and Kakashi shook his head.

"We can't wait, if something were to happen and he let it loose. Who knows what'll happen. No, now would be a better time." Kakashi said and Naruto nodded as did Sasuke. Kakashi took Sasuke and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sakura sighed and leaned against the railing.

"Don't worry about him; he'll be fine, promise." Naruto said as he leaned against it beside her. Sakura looked to him.

"How do you know?" Sakura asked and Naruto chuckled.

"Because I know Sasuke, and he won't let anything happen to him that would make us worry or sad." Naruto said and looked down. _At least I hope not this time he won't. _Naruto thought and looked over to see Orochimaru looking at him.

"Now, we will begin the next match." Hayate said. The screen flashed again with names and then stopped.

_**Zaku Abumi**_

_**VS**_

_**Aburame Shino**_

"Fighters, step up." Hayate said. Shino and Zaku stepped forward. Naruto looked to Orochimaru and watched as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto grinded his teeth. _Bastard where the hell did you go?_ Naruto wondered.

* * *

_**(Note I'm not going to put all the matches' cause that would take too long. I'll do Naruto's match. And that's it Maybe Sakura, but I doubt it. This starts after Kakashi sealed the curse seal if anyone can't figure it out.)**_

_**-----With Aki------

* * *

**_

_**  
**_They were nearing the gate, it was now in sight. Aki smiled and pulled the cloak tighter around her. It was raining unfortunately, it was only a light drizzle, but it was enough to make her cold. Haku chuckled slightly at her. Aki glared.

"It's not funny that I'm cold Haku!" Aki said.

"It's just a little rain." Haku commented.

"Yeah I know, but I don't like being in the rain. I think it has something to do with Mao." Aki said with a goofy smile. Haku laughed slightly at her, Aki pouted and kept walking. They made it to the gate without talking anymore.

"Name and reason you're here?" Asked the guard, it was an Anbu with a cat mask, it seemed familiar but Aki couldn't remember. She wondered why an Anbu was guarding the gate.

**Probably because all the Chuunins and Jounins are helping out with the Chuunin exam. **Mao commented sleepily.

_Yeah right…The Chuunin's Second Exam is still going on…_

"Uzumaki Aki, I've come to see my cousin, Uzumaki Naruto." Aki said and the Anbu cocked his head to the side.

"Aki… where have I… oh yea!" The Anbu explained and Aki looked at him for a second before pointing at him.

"Ah you're that Anbu from before!" Aki said with a play smile. The Anbu nodded.

"So is he here with you?" The Anbu asked and seemed to look around; Aki smiled and shook her head.

"No, it was just by chance that we had met up like that. I don't travel with him or anything like that." Aki answered the Anbu looked to Haku.

"And her?" He asked and Aki snickered as Haku's eye twitched slightly.

"He is with me. His name is Haku." Aki said and the Anbu cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry Haku is it?" He asked and Haku smiled and nodded.

"It's no problem. Besides I guess I should be use to it, I'm always wearing these types of clothing. Parents wanted a girl." Haku said simply. It was then that another Anbu appeared beside the first.

"Sir, I'm here to tell you that you need to keep watch here, I'm watching over Uchiha Sasuke." He said and Aki looked at him.

"Sasuke's in the hospital?" Aki asked and the Anbu looked to her before nodding.

"Umm… do you mind if I go see him?" Aki asked and he seemed like he was about to say no but the Anbu with the cat mask stepped in.

"She can go." He said and the other looked at him.

"But…" He went.

"I'm your captain, she can go. She's a friend of his." He said and Aki smiled sweetly at the other Anbu. He sighed before nodding and walking off.

"Thank you Anbu sir!" Aki said and ran after the other; Haku bowed and ran off as well. The cat Anbu chuckled slightly at them then returned to watching for people.

* * *

"Sasuke, man you're such an idiot." Aki said as she sat down in the chair in to the hospital bed and smiled at the sleeping form. Haku leaned against the door; the Anbu stepped outside for Aki when she came in. Not that she cared much anyways. Sasuke turned and exposed his neck and Aki sighed.

"Why am I not surprised?" Aki said and Haku walked over to her.

"What's up?" Haku asked as she looked to the bruise on his neck, and the seal around it. Aki leaned back in her chair.

"It's called a curse seal; it's one of Orochimaru's forbidden jutsu's. That bastard bit Sasuke." Aki said and gripped her fists together. Haku looked down at her.

"Is it really bad?" Haku asked. Aki sighed.

"If your heart is set on revenge or getting power, then yeah it's bad. I won't know if it's really bad until I see how his behavior." Aki said and Haku nodded. It was then that Sasuke opened his eyes.

"So loud, why are you talking dobe." Sasuke said and Aki flicked him on the forehead.

"I'm not Naruto you idiot!" Aki said, her eye twitching. Sasuke looked over and his eyes became wide.

"Aki!" Sasuke said and tried to move. Aki pushed him back down on the bed.

"You really are an idiot Sasuke. You're body needs rest after a sealing like that. Kakashi I assume." Aki said and Sasuke nodded meekly. Aki chuckled.

"Well I have a message for you. He said he's sorry and he'll see you soon." Aki said and Sasuke's eyes widened for a second then softened.

"He did, did he?" Sasuke said with a smirk. Aki laughed at him.

"Sure did. So how you feeling?" Aki asked.

"Good, who's with you…?" Sasuke trailed off as he looked over to the other person.

"Haku?" Sasuke asked and Haku smiled at him.

"Hello Sasuke-kun, it's been a while hasn't it?" Haku said and Sasuke smiled at him slightly.

"Yes it has, I'm glad to see you again. I saw the note but didn't think I'd see you so soon." Sasuke admitted and Haku laughed slightly.

"Well we met up with Aki when we hit the Wind Country; we've been living with her for the past few weeks. When I heard she was coming here I wanted to come and see the Chuunin Exam, I've never been to one before." Haku admitted and Sasuke nodded.

"Glad to have you here, you two can stay at my place if you wish. Naruto's been there for a while now." Sasuke said and Aki smirked.

"That'll be great really, I was going to head to Naru-Chan's place but yours is better." Aki said with a laugh. Sasuke smiled.

"Well it is rightfully yours as is mine. But It's good to have you back Aki. It's been a little while, Naruto will be happy to see you again, and alive at that." Sasuke said and Aki smiled at him.

"It doesn't seem the curse seal affected your personality at all, or at least I hope not. If the curse seal makes you happier than damn we should have done it earlier." Aki teased and Sasuke scowled, Aki laughed at him.

"But I'm sure that happiness isn't the curse seal, I'm sure it's someone blonde, annoying, loud, and dense. Also known as… dobe." Aki teased and Sasuke became red. Haku giggled as she watched him become red.

"Shut up!" Sasuke said and turned away from her. Aki laughed, Haku joining in. Aki then leaned over and pulled the shirt down so she could get a better look at the curse seal. Sasuke tensed.

"Oh stop it, Mao and I can help you. But I want to test it first; I don't want to hurt you. I'm just going to copy it, that's all." Aki said and activated her Sharingan. It only took a few minutes to copy what she needed and the Sharingan disappeared from her eyes.

"There all done. Mao is making sure everything is right, but I still don't want to do it on you first." Aki said and smiled at him. Sasuke looked at her confused.

"Why not? I just want to get ride of the damn thing!" Sasuke whined and Aki sat back down, she rubbed her face before looking at Sasuke who was now sitting up.

"Because, when your body becomes accustomed to the curse seal, your body shifts to make room for the power that comes along with it. If I were to pull that power out and not replace it with anything you could die." Aki said and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"So I'd have to be doing the removal seal, and have someone doing a replacement chakra seal at the same time. If it is off even by one you could die instantly. That's why Mao has volunteered to be the one who gives you the chakra needed to replace the curse seals power." Aki said and Sasuke's eyes widened even more.

"But why would she do that for me?" Sasuke asked and Aki chuckled.

"Hell I don't know why she does half the things she does. This one is no different, but if I had to guess it's because I don't want you to have the curse seal. But I still want to test it on someone else, because if it's not right then you could still die." Aki said and Sasuke nodded.

"Can you really do something like that Aki?" Haku asked and Aki looked over at him and nodded.

"With Mao's help yes I can." Aki said Haku smiled.

"You're more interesting everyday Aki." Haku said and Aki smiled at him.

"Again I get that a lot." Aki said and Sasuke chuckled.

"Well Sasuke you should rest, we'll head over and pick a room." Aki said and Sasuke tried to stand.

"I'll come with you; you don't know where it is." Sasuke said and Aki pushed him back down in the bed.

"No you won't. You will stay in this bed, I know where it is. The Uchiha manner right? I know where to go." Aki said and stood. Sasuke sighed.

"Alright, no use in arguing with you." Sasuke said in defeat, Aki smiled.

"You know me well kid. Get some rest." Aki said and walked out, Haku following with her. They nodded to the Anbu and then continued on their marry way.

* * *

_**-----With Naruto--------

* * *

**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**VS**_

_**Inuzuka Kiba**_

"Hell yeah! We got lucky! We can win against him for sure, Akamaru!" Kiba shouted, Naruto grinned and jumped over the railing, landing on the ground safely.

"Yo, Kiba get your ass don't here so I can kick it!" Naruto yelled up at him. Kiba growled and came down the same way. They walked in front of Hayate.

"Seventh match, Uzumaki Naruto versus Inuzuka Kiba." Hayate said. There was silence. Naruto checked his pouches making sure he had everything. Naruto's black Khaki's were slightly ruffed up and ripped in a few places. He had on black fish net, with an orange and red shirt that had a low collar, a pair of black with orange lining arm warmers. The shirts and arm warmers were the same, ruffed up and ripped here and there, but not much. He had a weapons pouch on his waist as he made sure he had the weapons. His forehead protector wrapped around his forehead this time, his blonde hair coming down over it.

"You look a little bad Naruto, you sure you don't want to quit right now?" Kiba asked and Naruto looked at him and smirked.

"And why would I quit when I can have fun making you look back?" Naruto asked and Kiba's eye twitched.

"Whatever Naruto, drawing you as my opponent means I've already won!" Kiba said and Naruto pulled his arms behind his head and smirked.

"You think so Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"Why you!" Kiba said and placed Akamaru on the ground. Naruto eyed Akamaru and smirked.

"Don't bore me Kiba." Naruto said with another smirk. Kiba smirked.

"Heh, acting tough. Akamaru, don't do anything. I'll do this alone." Kiba said and stood. Akamaru whined and looked at him with puppy pout.

"Naruto! Don't lose to that guy!" Sakura yelled from above. Naruto turned and gave her a smile while dropping his hands.

"I won't!" Naruto called and glared at Kiba. "Let's start already." Naruto said. Kiba cringed slightly from the glare Naruto was supporting. Then the killing intent from before the first exam came into his head. He shook it off and remembered from the academy and smirked.

"Yeah, let's start already. So I can beat you with one hit." Kiba said. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh? Whatever… your all talk." Naruto said.

"Stop acting tough!" Kiba yelled, Naruto smirked at him.

"Then… Begin." Hayate said. Kiba crouched down and formed a hand sign. Naruto tensed when he saw the blue chakra forming around Kiba, and watched as his finger nails grew longer. _Nice trick Kiba, I could do that to if it weren't for snake bastard!_ Naruto thought.

"Let's go." Kiba said from his position on the floor, before he pushed forward. Naruto caught Kiba's elbow before it slammed into his stomach, to almost everyone's surprise. Naruto smirked, gripped the elbow and tossed Kiba over his head and into the wall.

"Don't underestimate me Kiba." Naruto called from his position, keeping an eye on Akamaru who was growling and ran over to Kiba who was getting up.

"You say I'm acting tough, when you're the one who's already hit the ground. Why don't you stop acting and use your mutt!" Naruto yelled at him. Kiba growled.

"You're going to regret that… Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba yelled before running at Naruto once again. He pulled out two smoke booms and tossed them at the blonde. Naruto tensed did a few hand signs right before the smoke concealed him. Kiba went in a little hesitant but went in anyways. There were now six Naruto's and each one he hit they were just shadow clones. He heard Akamaru yip from outside of the smoke and smirked, before jumping out. The smoke cleared and Naruto held Akamaru up by the front paws. _I'm so not biting him this time! That was just nasty! _Naruto thought as he stayed hidden. Kiba took a deep breath and smirked when he looked back up.

"Naruto, you're going to give me back my Akamaru." Kiba said as he dug in his weapons pouch and pulled out a food pile. Then tossed it to Akamaru, who quickly ate it. Akamaru's body became red and Naruto immediately dropped the dog and jumped away. Kiba laughed at him for it, and then he ate a food pile as well.

"Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba yelled and crouched down, the red Akamaru jumping on his back. Kiba formed a hand sign.

"Giyuu Nimpou…" Kiba yelled. Then he was engulfed in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared there were not two Kiba's, one on top of the other. "Jyuuin Bunshin!" Kiba finished saying. Naruto smirked at him.

"Oh, so you have some tricks up your hand." Naruto teased, that only made Kiba growl and come after him. They played tag for awhile, but it wasn't the normal tag, no, it was two on one tag. Kiba came after Naruto, Naruto would jump out of the way, Akamaru would come after Naruto, and again Naruto would jump out of the way. _I can't use Kyuubi's power! I can't use anything Jiraiya taught me! Damn it! This pisses me off! _Naruto thought as he watched his clone keep dodging Kiba's and Akamaru's attack. It was when Naruto jumped in the air did Kiba run forward at him.

"Take this! Hall-Beast Master Combat Move…!" Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru turned into what looked like two tornados coming right at him. Naruto's eyes widened, he couldn't do anything, and the attack hit him straight on. He flew into the air and landed a few feet away. The moment he did the blonde disappeared with a pop of smoke. Kiba's eyes widened, as Neji smirked.

"I've been fighting a clone this whole time!" Kiba yelled in disbelief. Neji had seen it when the real Naruto hid. It was when Kiba had done that smoke bomb thing. The real Naruto moved out of the smoke the moment it hit leaving his clone behind forming more clones. He then hid under the balcony while they fought. Neji watched in amusement as Kiba turned around franticly looking for a sight of the blonde. He had to admit the blonde sure has an interesting fighting style.

"Stop hiding Naruto! Come out and fight me like a man!" Kiba yelled. There was a chuckle from the balcony as Naruto dropped down. Naruto smirked at Kiba.

"Me fight like a man? You fight like a dog!" Naruto said, Kiba growled. Naruto smirked at him.

"Now, let's finish this." Naruto said and came at him. Kiba's eyes narrowed and watched as Naruto came straight at him, forming two shadow clones on either side of his. Akamaru came from the side and Kiba tensed. They all met in one place, each clone's disappeared in a puff of smoke and Kiba was thrown back from a punch to the face. Then there was a moment where Naruto and Akamaru were hidden from view because of the smoke. A second later Akamaru was thrown back and the smoke cleared and added confusion to everyone.

"I see." Kakashi said.

"Go Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Standing in the center was another Kiba. The real Kiba looked between the fallen and the one standing. The one fallen got up slowly and looked to Kiba with its head cocked to the side.

"I see… so you've resorted to this, but… Let me warn you… I underestimated you before and it took a while to notice… But your transformation won't work on me anymore. Why?" Kiba asked and hit the one who had been thrown back.

"I can smell it. Don't underestimate our sense of smell Naruto." Kiba said but his eyes grew wide when the Kiba puffed into smoke and revealed Akamaru lying there, beaten.

"What?" Kiba asked in disbelief. Kiba turned and hit the other Kiba.

"Then your Naruto!" Kiba yelled and watched himself fly and land.

"Play me for a fool, eh?" Kiba said. A puff of smoke came the moment he hit the ground and out rolled another Akamaru. Kiba's eyes widened even more. Kiba heard something behind him and saw four Naruto's coming at him. Three surrounded him while one decked him in the face. Another Naruto leaped off the back of the one who hit Kiba and few in the air. The other three Naruto each kicked Kiba into the air. Kiba looked up in time to see Naruto coming down on him.

"Sorry, Kiba but got to end this." Naruto said and then kick him in the back of the head, sending Kiba straight into the ground. Naruto landed and panted slightly, while Hayate checked Kiba, who flinched as pain shot through his body. He had hit the ground pretty hard.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto." Hayate said after he stepped back some and everyone cheered. Naruto smiled slightly and helped the medic's pick Kiba up and onto the stretcher. Naruto then picked Akamaru up and placed him on top of Kiba's chest as carefully as he could so he wouldn't hurt Kiba any further. The medic Nin's looked at him stunned, as did Kiba.

"W-why?" Kiba asked when Naruto helped him. Naruto smiled down at him, as the medic Nin's lifted the stretcher off the ground.

"Because you're my friend Kiba, beside's you noticed me that's all I asked for." Naruto said and before he left. "Kiba you're a great fighter, don't give up." He added then walked up the steps letting the Medic Nin's take Kiba and Akamaru away. Naruto put his hands behind his head and walked by Hinata.

"Umm… Naruto-kun!" Hinata said quietly, Naruto stopped and looked to Hinata.

"Hinata? Did you say something?" Naruto asked and walked over to her. Hinata blushed and twitted her fingers before handing Naruto a brown jar of something.

"What's this?" Naruto asked as he let his hands fall from his head and looked at the jar.

"An ointment." Kurenai said. Naruto smiled and took the ointment from Hinata.

"Thank you Hinata-Chan." Naruto said. Then stepped back some and looked at Kurenai, Hinata, and Shino.

"I'm sorry that Kiba is going to the hospital. But he was a really strong opponent, as is all three of your student Kurenai." Naruto said and Hinata blushed. Shino turned and looked to a smiling Naruto. Kurenai smiled at the blonde.

"So if your team Naruto-kun. Kakashi has trained you well." She said and Naruto chuckled slightly before nodding. Naruto bowed to them before waving and walking off and back to Sakura and Kakashi, Sakura tackled him into a hug.

"Great job Naruto!" Sakura said and Naruto laughed. Kakashi patted him on the back.

"So what do you call that move you just did?" Kakashi asked and Naruto put a finger to his chin.

"Well since I stole it from Sasuke, or at least some of it. How about Uzumaki Combo." Naruto said and Kakashi laughed, Sakura joined in as well.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading this Chapter!!! I know long right? Most of my chapters are! I've had some time on my hands and all so ya. Hope you liked it and review!!!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

_**I do own Aki though!!!**_

_**Warning: Yaoi! Bad language! Death! Time Travel! Smart Naruto! Not so emo Sasuke! (Lol) Innocent Itachi!**_

_**It's mostly about Aki in this chap and a little Naruto. The next chapter will be about Aki a little and focus around the Chuunin exams and stuff like that. **_

_**Enjoy this Chapter!!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Haku I'm going to go back to Sasuke's room! Naruto will end up going there first!" Aki yelled as she ran out of the door. It'd been a little while since she visited Sasuke, her and Haku took a half an hour to find Sasuke's house. Then another twenty minutes to find Naruto's room, they didn't want to use a room that Sasuke didn't want them in.

"Alright Aki, I'll have food ready when you get back!" Haku called back. Aki smiled and shut the door behind her. Then took off back to the hospital, walking so she could get used to Konoha. She was balancing herself on one of the railings that ran near the hospital; she was walking and had her arms out. It felt so good to just full around, she had a smile and her black hair played in the wind. She was walking on the railing when she saw him, the very person who just made her blood boil. Why did she hate him so much? Because he's a sleazy, perverted, snake, who wants to take Naruto's happiness. Ah yes, you know it standing there all alone was, Orochimaru.

Aki took a breath when she caught sight of him. It seemed that he hadn't seen her yet. Gave her the perfect chance to show off a little. If she directed his attention to her, then maybe he would give up on Sasuke. Aki continued walking, closer and closer to the snake she hated so much. She felt his eyes on her now, but didn't look to him. She then suddenly flipped grabbed the railing and lifted herself off and landed a few feet from him. Aki looked up and seemed to be stunned at him being there.

"Sorry sir! I didn't even see you." Aki said, stood up and smiled at him.

"I was just a little bored. All my friends are stuck doing that Chuunin Exam." Aki pouted and walked forward and pasted him.

"What's your name?" Orochimaru asked as his creepy eyes roamed over Aki's body. Aki titled her head back at him, he was staring at her.

"Well depends on which name you want to call me by." Aki said and turned to face him fully. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at her, his lips spread just slightly.

"On my birth certified I'm known as Uchiha Akika." Aki said and Orochimaru's eyes widened, Aki smiled, and put on finger up.

"But I like to go by Uzumaki Akika; I'm not use to being called Uchiha really. I recently found out that my mother was an Uchiha, I've always gone by Uzumaki from my father." Aki said.

"Oh." Orochimaru said, now full of interest.

"But I guess you can call me Aki, that's what everyone calls me by. I don't really like Akika, it's to long." Aki said, and stuck her tongue out childishly then giggled. Orochimaru chuckled slightly at her.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Turning sixteen this October, and yes I'm childish for my age. I was deprived of it growing up." Aki said then nodded as if to confirm it, which she did. Orochimaru chuckled slightly.

"So why aren't you taking part in the Chuunin Exam?" Orochimaru asked, Aki shrugged slightly.

"Don't see why I shouldn't tell you. My father ran off with me, so I never entered the academy, I do know some jutsus and stuff like that, I've had a few teachers in the past. But I'm not part of any village, just visiting my cousin." Aki said.

"Not from a village? Where do you live?" Orochimaru asked Aki raised an eyebrow at him and took a step back.

"Why? You're not some weird pervert are you? Cause I've had enough of old guys and pervert being the same." Aki warned and Orochimaru couldn't help but laugh, but it still made Aki's skin crawl when he did it.

"No, you just don't see a lot of people with ninja skill and isn't from a village. It's pretty rare." Orochimaru said, Aki nodded.

"Well like I said I didn't know much about my family until I looked some stuff up." Aki said and Orochimaru nodded. Aki looked to the sky and sighed, then looked to Orochimaru.

"Well, I had best be going now, on my way to see a friend in the hospital. Got pretty beat up." Aki rolled her eyes at that, then smiled again at him before she walked off, she could feel the eyes on her. Aki smirked when he couldn't see her anymore and kept walking. It took a few more minutes but she walked in to see the place busy with nurses and Medical Nin's running around for things. One nurse stopped in front of Aki.

"Can I help you with anything?" She asked, she was holding some towels and looked to be in a hurry. Aki smiled at her.

"No thank you, I know my way. So hurry on with whatever it is you were doing." Aki said. She let out a deep breath before nodding and running off. _The preliminary rounds must have been brutal. _Aki walked up the familiar steps and down the hallway towards Sasuke's room. Aki knew this time he was better condition since he wasn't in critical condition, so he was put in one betters rooms so that the Anbu were able to keep an eye on him. Aki frowned when she noticed there were no Anbu at the front and picked up speed but stopped when she heard voices.

"Very nice, Kakashi-san. You stopped an attack that was in your blind spot. But next time, you should have at least ten people." Came Kabuto's voice from inside. Aki cursed, _Kabuto had been able to take those Anbu on, no doubt their dead. No wonder Orochimaru was here! _Aki thought, Mao agreed with her.

"You're not a normal Genin, are you? You're quite a guy; you noticed my presence, and took out that weapon immediately." Kakashi's voice asked, Aki heard footsteps but didn't move.

"It wasn't that great." Kabuto said and Aki took another step towards the room.

"What do you want with Sasuke? I may have to capture and interrogate you, depending on your answer." Kakashi asked. _Kakashi you still haven't figured it out yet? Geez, and here I thought you were smarter than that. _Aki thought and took another step.

"Can someone as lowly as you be capable of doing that?" Kabuto asked Aki heard him turn around.

"Do you want to try with that lowly person? You were the son of Konoha's medical squad leader, correct? Your name is Yakushi Kabuto, isn't it? Are you connected with Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked. _There you go, you're figuring it out! _

"If you capture me right now, you might not be able to prove the connection between me and Orochimaru." Kabuto said.

"Just answer the question." Kakashi said.

"And if I say no?" Kabuto asked.

"I'm the one asking the questions here. Just answer it!" Kakashi said. Kabuto smirked.

"If you let me swim around, you'll find out eventually. So can you let me go this time?" Kabuto asked and Aki rolled her eyes at that.

"You sure are a selfish kid." Kakashi raised a Kunai up. "Don't screw around with adults, you little prick." Kakashi said and Aki heard Kabuto raise something as well, it sounded like a dagger to her.

"Please don't act so bossy. I have the upper hand right now." Kabuto said and Aki wondered what that was. Then remembered Sasuke who was probably sleeping or about to wake up, or maybe awake and haven't done anything about it. Aki heard moving around and saw a Shadow replication appear at the entrance to the door. Then he walked into the room. After a few seconds there was a crash of glass and Aki moved forward and into the room. Aki sighed which caught Kakashi attention, he stood from checking the pulse of a dead Kabuto. Aki knew it wasn't the real Kabuto just an imitation.

"Geez." Aki said and dropped near one of the Anbu and checked his pulse. Aki sighed again then looked to see Kakashi with a Kunai ready. Aki laughed with made Kakashi tense.

"Kakashi chill, I'm no threat." Aki said and stood up. "Damn Kabuto really likes to show off." Aki said and shook her head.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked and a groan escaped the small boy from behind him. Aki's eyes widened and she looked to Sasuke who was stand up again.

"Baka! I told you to stay lying down." Aki said and was by Sasuke's side in a flash pushing him back on the bed. Kakashi looked to the spot Aki was then back to where she was currently.

"How? Just who are you?" Kakashi asked and Aki smiled at him. Sasuke laughed as he looked up at him as well.

"My name is Uzumaki Aki. I'm Naruto's cousin; it's nice to meet you Kakashi." Aki said and bowed to him then went back to Sasuke.

"I swear Uchiha if you try one more time to get out of this bed, I'm so beating the shit out of you, placing you on bed rest for a few weeks." Aki warned and Sasuke lay back down, yes he had tried to get up again. Kakashi chuckled slightly.

"So then you know Sasuke as well?" Kakashi asked. "But I also thought that Naruto had no family?" He added. Aki sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"No family that he knew of. I was born in Konoha, my father ran off with me, he died two years after and I was taken into a foster family. Who raised me, and then there is other stuff that I don't wish to go into at the moment." Aki said and looked to Sasuke.

"So why are you here now?" Kakashi asked. "Not trying to sound rude or anything." Aki laughed and then shrugged.

"Boredom mainly, but I wanted to see the Chuunin Exams. Also I wanted to see Naruto, and I have every right to be here, since I was born here, and I'm part of the Uchiha clan." Aki stated and Kakashi's eyes widened.

"That's not possible; the Uchiha clan was wiped out." Kakashi said. Aki sighed again.

"That's true, but my mother, Uchiha Aina had a child with Uzumaki Hayate. My father who is Naruto's mother's brother took me and left. Don't ask me why because I don't know. My mother died a few years after I left." Aki said and Kakashi's eyes widened even more.

"You're… Ob…" Kakashi stuttered and Aki smiled sadly.

"Yes, I'm Obito's sister, although we are only half siblings but yes he's my brother." Aki said sadly. Kakashi sat down at one of the seats.

"Umm Kakashi, I know it's a lot to take in… but we have four dead Anbu… shouldn't we… I don't know… call someone?" Aki asked and Kakashi nodded.

"Kakashi." Aki said as Kakashi stood he looked at her to see her smiling.

"We can talk later if you want." Aki said and Kakashi nodded before leaving. Aki sighed and looked down to Sasuke.

"How in the world could you sleep through all that?" Aki asked and Sasuke shrugged.

"I was tired, I heard voices and it sounded like Kakashi, but I was too tired to wake up." Sasuke said and yawned then blushed. Aki giggled.

"Well we got to your place fairly quick. We put our stuff in Naruto's room; I wasn't sure what rooms were off limits or anything like that…" Aki said and Sasuke smiled lightly.

"Well you can take Itachi's room, Haku can take Naruto's bedroom since he just puts his stuff in there; he's usually with me anyways." Sasuke said and Aki chuckled slightly.

"Alright well I'm staying here until Naruto comes up. That boy will probably come the moment he gets out." Aki said and Sasuke nodded.

* * *

"Hey where is Uchiha Sasuke's room?" Naruto asked when he reached the front desk. The lady looked up and frowned at him.

"Sasuke-sama is currently not taking any visitors." The lady said and he growled.

"But I'm his teammate; I should be aloud to see him." Naruto said and the lady just shook her head.

"Naruto, be quiet inside the hospital." Kakashi said as he walked into the front room. Naruto turned and smiled.

"Kakashi-sensei, they won't let me see Sasuke!" Naruto pouted and pointed to the lady at the from desk. Kakashi sighed. Naruto ran over to him.

"I also have a favor to ask you." Naruto said. Kakashi chuckled.

"You don't need to say anymore, I knew you were going to come to be. So, I found someone to supervise your training." Kakashi said and Naruto pouted.

"That wasn't the favor." Naruto said, and Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him.

"So what was it then?" Kakashi asked, Naruto smiled.

"Can I please see Sasuke?" Naruto asked and Kakashi smiled.

"Yeah, there is a surprise up there as well." Kakashi said and Naruto looked at him weird. _Alright, this didn't happen last time. _Naruto thought.

"Alright, but why can't you train me anyways?" Naruto asked.

"It's because I have something else to do and can't look after you." Kakashi said. Naruto kicked the ground.

"You're just going to go train Sasuke." Naruto mumbled, Kakashi laughed.

"But I got someone better than me to train you." Kakashi said, Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah and who's that?" Naruto asked.

"That is me!" Came a voice from behind Naruto. Naruto turned and then pointed at the guy.

"Ah you're the… Closet pervert!" Naruto yelled.

"How impolite." He said. Yep you guess it, and if you didn't then shame on you. Standing before Naruto was Ebisu. Ebisu wore the all dark blue shirt and pants, with the Konoha forehead protector that was used as a hat. Kakashi sweat dropped, _what did Naruto just call him?_ Kakashi wondered. Naruto turned to Kakashi.

"Why him?" Naruto asked. "Anyone but him!" Naruto pleaded. "He's weaker I am!" Kakashi raised his eyebrow at the blonde. "Last time when, I use my Harem Technique on him…" Ebisu grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth.

"Harem Jutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"No, it's nothing." Ebisu said, and then whispered to a struggling Naruto. "_I'll treat you to anything you want later. So please don't tell anyone about that."_

_"Promise." _Came Naruto's reply.

"I didn't know you two met before." Kakashi said. Ebisu patted Naruto on the head.

"We met unwillingly, though." Ebisu said. Naruto moved away.

"Stop that!" Naruto yelled then looked to Kakashi. "So what's my surprise in Sasuke's room…?" Then Naruto paled. "Oh god… he's not up and moving around already is he?" Naruto asked. Kakashi raised an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"No he's not, it's something else." Kakashi said. Naruto looked spectacle at him.

"Alright, let's go then." Naruto said. Ebisu shook his head.

"No we should start training." Ebisu said, Kakashi stepped in.

"No, I think he should go up to Sasuke's room first Ebisu." Kakashi said Ebisu looked spectacle as well. Kakashi started to walk away, Naruto looked to Ebisu who shrugged, and Naruto sighed and ran after his Sensei.

* * *

"I'm so bored." Aki whined as sat with Sasuke playing cards. Sasuke was winning; he currently had her in for three dinners on her, homemade or not and one night alone with Naruto, for a whole night and Aki couldn't enter up them for anything.

"No you're just losing." Sasuke teased. Aki pouted at him.

"You're so mean to me." Aki said and crossed her arms over her chest. Sasuke chuckled then looked to the door that just opened. Aki stood and smiled as Kakashi walked in. Then the smiled grew, there was silence and Aki could see some guy with glasses trying to see as well.

"AKI!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed and tackled the girl to the ground once again. Aki chuckled slightly and patted him on the head. Ebisu walked fully in and raised an eyebrow at Kakashi, who merely shrugged.

"Aki, Aki, Aki, Aki, Aki… AKI!!!" Naruto chanted and both Sasuke and Aki laughed. Naruto pulled away and glared at Aki. Aki's eyes became sad and she kissed him on the forehead.

_"I'm sorry Naru-Chan." _Aki whispered and Naruto's smiled before hugging her tightly.

"I'm just glad you're alive." Naruto said, and Kakashi seemed slightly taken aback by that statement. Aki hugged him back, giving him a kiss on the forehead again.

"Just who are you?" Ebisu asked and Naruto let go of Aki and pulled her up then wrapped his arms around her neck.

"She's my cousin!" Naruto declared. Aki giggled.

"Naruto… stop." Aki said and pulled away, Naruto looked to Aki's neck and gasped. Kakashi tensed thinking it was something else.

"Aki? Is that a hickey?" Naruto asked, Sasuke sat up some and chuckled before smirking.

"It is Naruto, why I didn't see it before is beyond me." Sasuke said. Aki blushed and covered the red mark up.

"Shut up!" Aki said and looked to Ebisu and Kakashi who were grinning at her. Aki backed up some and hit the end of the bed.

"N-Naruto? Why are they looking at me like that?" Aki asked. Naruto looked over and laughed.

"Because their perverts and are having dirty thoughts of my cousin." Naruto said and Ebisu turned away, and Kakashi pulled his 'Make out paradise' out. Aki chuckled slightly before turning to Sasuke and Naruto.

"So what you are guys up to?" Aki asked.

"Well we have a mouth until the Third Exam, so I'm training with Ebisu because Kakashi is going to train Sasuke." Naruto said with a pout. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's waist and pulled him down.

"You haven't said a word to me yet." Sasuke said and Naruto blushed, while Aki giggled.

"So you two are together! I'm so happy!" Aki explained and she watched in amusement as Ebisu grew very red but didn't turn around. Kakashi just looked up from his reading before sighing and looking back down. Aki looked to her cousin to see him making out with Sasuke. Aki giggled once again.

* * *

"Ebisu why are we here?" Naruto asked as they walked into the bath house. After Aki and Naruto meet up in the hospital Ebisu said he'd train Naruto tomorrow. Naruto laughed at that thought, since last time they didn't train until the next day as well. So Aki took Naruto back to the Uchiha manner where happy yells could be heard, when Naruto saw Haku. Naruto had almost straggled the brown haired boy. Aki slightly felt sorry for him, but only slightly. Then next day Naruto left to meet up with Ebisu before anyone else got up.

"We are going to train." Ebisu said and Naruto groaned at him.

"In a bath house?" Naruto asked, Ebisu just nodded and led him to an area that was clear from anyone, and had steam rolling off the top. _Great this just sucks, I'm going to have to fall into the stupid water a million times and pretend I can't do it! _Naruto thought as Ebisu said something.

"Huh?" Naruto asked and Ebisu smirked, oblivious that Naruto had not been listening.

"We are going to train by walking on water." Ebisu said and Naruto thought for a second.

"Like Zabuza did when I went on my first C rank mission?" Naruto asked and Ebisu's eyes widened.

"Umm, yes just like that." Ebisu said and cleared him throat. "Now, let me show you how to do it." Ebisu said and gathered chakra.

"First, you gather Chakra to the bottom of your feet, just like tree climbing, but just a little more. Then you concentrate on keeping that chakra there." Ebisu said and walked onto the pool of water. Standing on top of the steaming hot water, which Naruto would be falling in, in a few seconds. Naruto jumped up and down!

"Wow, okay let me try!" Naruto said and walked through the steps. "Okay, gather chakra." Naruto said and gathered the chakra to his feet. "Then keep it and…" Naruto said and stepped onto the water, the moment he did he fell right in. He came up yelling how hot it was.

"I forgot to mention the water is 35 degrees Celsius." Ebisu said and Naruto glared at him as he got out of the water again.

"Try it again." Ebisu said. So Naruto did, again, and again, and again. He last try he had been able to stand, but some of his legs was still under water.

"I think I'm getting it!" Naruto said and jumped up then looked over, pointed, yelled then crashed into the water once again. Ebisu looked over to see a white haired old man peeking into the women's bath. Ebisu pulled his glasses up and smirked.

"Not on my watch." Ebisu said and came running at the old man. Said old man turned, smirked, did a hand sigh and a large toad came out of no where. Its tongue grabbed Ebisu and tossed him to the ground, knocking him out cold. Naruto's eyes widened and he ran over to Ebisu, then turned and pointed to the man.

"Hey pervert! Who the hell do you think you are?" Naruto yelled and the man smirked before doing some weird dance on top of the toad.

"I am the great hermit toad sage, Sannin Jiraiya" Jiraiya said and smirked at the blonde who glared at him.

"You're just an Ero-sennin! And you knocked out my teacher! Now who is going to train me?!" Naruto whined. Jiraiya shrugged and the toad disappeared.

"Not my problem brat." Jiraiya said and went to walk away. Naruto ran after him, stopping in front of him.

"No! I'm holding you responsible for my training because you knocked out my teacher!" Naruto yelled and pointed at him. Jiraiya shook his head.

"Sorry brat no can do, I have to finish my 'Research.'" Jiraiya said and Naruto deadpanned.

"What spying on the women's bath!" Naruto yelled and smirked when he heard shrieking from inside the girl's bath and lots of running. Jiraiya sighed and glared at the blonde.

"Look what you did brat! You scared all the babe's away!" Jiraiya whined Naruto rolled his eyes.

"So! What are you going to do about my training?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya shrugged once again.

"Not my problem brat, besides I don't like boys." Jiraiya said and then jumped away, he gathered Chakra and smirked.

"See you later brat." He said before jumping away and over the roof. Naruto grinned and then ran off leaving Ebisu on the ground, knocked out.

* * *

Aki sat panting on the green grass. Her chest raised then fell, started out fast then slowly began to breathe normally. She had on a black shirt that showed most of her stomach, and a pair of dark red Khaki's. She had no weapons on today; she was just practicing her Taijutsu, and a little Ninjutsu but nothing that would involve weapons. Although training was a hell of a lot harder alone. Mao was sleeping since she had been working on that removal seal for Aki. Naruto was doing something to get Jiraiya to become his trainer again. Sasuke was still in the hospital with Kakashi watching over him. And Haku was doing something that he didn't want to be bothered with. Something about the best lunch ever, Aki should never have given that cook book to him.

"This is boring!" Aki cried and stared at the sky. It wasn't long before someone came near her and lay next to her. Aki glanced over at the person. It was a he, and he had brown spiky hair that was pulled in a pony tail. He had a bored face and didn't even seem like he noticed her. He wore a pair of black pants that stopped just above his feet that held blue sandals. On his chest was a thick black fish net, with a white cropped sleeve jacket that had two black strips down the sleeve. His Konoha forehead protector wrapped around his left arm that was facing Aki. The Uchiha/Uzumaki sighed and looked back to the clouds.

"Hey." The guy said and Aki looked at him once more.

"Hey." Aki said and yawned, boy was she tired, or maybe it was just plain boredom.

"Never saw you around before?" He said and Aki raised an eyebrow at him.

"Isn't it polite to say your name first before asking questions?" Aki asked and he sighed.

"So troublesome." He said. Aki giggled slightly before shifting so that she was propped up and looking at him. He was looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"I'm Uzumaki Aki, you?" Aki said and watched in amusement as he sat up and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Any relation to Uzumaki Naruto?" He asked looking fully at her. He could see some familiarities about both this girl and Naruto. But mostly it was their eyes, they held so many emotions yet at the same time they didn't. Aki nodded.

"Yeah he's my cousin. So you going to tell me your name or should I start guessing?" Aki asked and he raised an eyebrow at him.

"Guess? How would you?" He asked and Aki chuckled slightly.

"Naru-Chan's told me all about his life, and his friends. I'm sure I could guess, but depends on if your going to give me your name or not." Aki said and he smiled.

"Guess." He said and Aki smirked and sat fully up and crossed her legs.

"Well from your bored attitude, already saying troublesome, brown spiky hair, and likes to sit and watch clouds I'd say you're Nara Shikamaru." Aki said then nodded to confirm that was what she was sticking with. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"You could tell by just that?" He asked and Aki nodded.

"He's talked about you a few times, and some others." Aki said and Shikamaru lay back down.

"He know you're here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, he tackled me in Sasuke's hospital room. Funny site really." Aki said then stretched, her bones popping slightly. "Well I'm going to find a place to eat." Aki stood and dusted herself off.

"Bye Shikamaru!" Aki said and walked away. Shikamaru keep an eye on her the whole way before muttering 'troublesome,' then went back to watching the clouds.

Aki walked down the path through the forest and headed back into the city. But Aki never made it since she spotted Naruto and Jiraiya bickering around something. _I could help him out. _Aki thought and walked over.

"Naruto!" Aki said and hugged him around the neck. Naruto smiled and hugged her back around the waist.

"Aki what are you doing here?" Naruto asked and then let go and ran his eyes over what she was wearing. "And what are you wearing?" He asked and Aki blushed.

"Didn't think it was that bad. I was just on a run and spotted you, decided to come and say hi." Aki said then turned to Jiraiya who was staring at her with wide eyes, Aki smiled and put her hands behind her back and giggled.

"And who's your friend?" Aki asked and Naruto smirked.

"He's an old pervert who won't be responsible and train me since he knocked Ebisu out!" Naruto said and pouted. Aki dropped her smile and looked to Naruto.

"And why isn't Kakashi training you?" Aki asked and Naruto glared.

"Because he's training Teme!" Naruto whined Aki hugged him again.

"Ah poor Naru-Chan!" Aki said and kissed him on the forehead. Aki then let go and clapped her hands in front of Jiraiya and bent her head.

"Please train him… ummm…" Aki said and looked up at him who looked ready to have a nose bleed. He seemed to snap out of it and gave Aki a goofy grin.

"I am Jiraiya the great Toad Sage!" Jiraiya said and looked proudly at the sky. Aki giggled and put her hands behind her back again.

"Then will you train him please Jiraiya-kun?" Aki asked in a sweet voice. She watched in amusement as Jiraiya had a small nose bleed and turned around. Aki smirked to Naruto who gave her a thumb up and she smiled again as the old pervert turned back.

"On one condition, you stay and watch." Jiraiya said with a glint in his eyes. Aki frowned.

"I'm not sure…" Aki said and Naruto hugged her.

"Please Aki! He won't train me without you!" Naruto pleaded and gave her puppy eyes, as did Jiraiya. Aki sighed before smiling and nodding.

"Got nothing better to do I guess." Aki said and Naruto jumped up and down while hugging her, which seemed to be a bad idea because Jiraiya had to turn around again. Naruto stopped and looked to Aki who shrugged.

"Well we going or not?" Naruto asked, Aki was about to ask that but she needed to keep pretending at least a little while. Jiraiya nodded and they down the path and around then bend to the river bank. Jiraiya sat down and Aki sat a few paces away from the old geezer.

"Well what you waiting for, try that thing you were working on again." Jiraiya said and Naruto nodded he went to walk into the water when Aki stopped him.

"Naruto, clothes off you don't need to get sick from wearing wet clothes home." Aki yelled and Naruto nodded, he pulled his clothes off and then walked into the water. He stepped lightly on the water and his foot stayed. Naruto then walked on it and walked slowly as he swayed. Aki laid back using Naruto's shirt as a pillow, and watched the clouds go by. Aki chuckled lightly when she heard him fall in. Naruto came back out of the water and went to do it again.

"Wait, Naruto just gather your chakra." Jiraiya said and Naruto frowned but did what he was told. Aki peeked at what Jiraiya was doing; he was sitting in front of the blonde rubbing the boy's stomach. Naruto started to giggle.

"Stop that tickles!" Naruto said. The rubbing stopped and Jiraiya put his arm behind his back. Aki raised an eyebrow at him but he wasn't looking at her, which slightly amazed her.

"Naruto raise your hands above your head." Jiraiya said. Naruto frowned but again did what he was told. Aki narrowed her eyes at the old man but didn't do anything because Aki knew she could trust Jiraiya. She watched as Jiraiya slammed his hand into Naruto's stomach sending him flying. That's when Aki moved, she caught the poor boy before he went into the bushes.

"You okay Naruto?" Aki asked, and looked down to see an unconscious blonde lying in her arms. Aki sighed and picked him up and carried him over to a surprised Jiraiya, Aki glared at the man before setting the blonde down where she were laying. Aki then looked to Jiraiya.

"All right, what'd you do to him?" Aki asked and Jiraiya blinked.

"I didn't think he'd pass out, the boys a bigger wimp then I thought he was." Jiraiya said, Aki glared.

"Depends on what exactly that seal you did was. And why you did it." Aki said and Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"You're more then you seem." Jiraiya said Aki laughed slightly.

"Not the first time someone said that to me, besides you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, now tell me what you did to my cousin and why." Aki said and watched as Jiraiya's eyes became wide.

"Naruto's… you're…" Jiraiya trailed off as Aki's eye twitched.

"Yes alright I'm his cousin, family, he has family! Got the love of Kami will people stop asking me that? Now tell me what you did Jiraiya?" Aki demanded and Jiraiya nodded.

"Alright, alright, no need to get feisty. I did a removal seal for the five prong seal." Jiraiya said and Aki sighed.

"Orochimaru… that bastard… why didn't Naruto say anything to me?" Aki said and Jiraiya chuckled.

"Why am I not surprised that you know of Orochimaru." Jiraiya said and Aki smiled.

"Of course I know the snake bastard. Took over a few of his bases around Wind, Lighting, and Rain Country." Aki said and Jiraiya gapped at her.

"So there is more to you then meets the eye." Jiraiya said and Aki smirked.

"That's my life, like to keep myself hidden. Now as for why Naruto passed out, it's probably because he and Kyuubi were better connected then people think. If I'm thinking of it right he should have been able to talk to the nine tails." Aki said and Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"And you know this how?" Jiraiya asked and Aki smiled.

"He's family; of course I know everything about him. And don't think Naruto doesn't know about Kyuubi either." Aki said.

"Yeah I know about her." Naruto said as he sat up clenching his stomach. Aki turned around and steadied him out.

"You okay?" Aki asked and Naruto nodded.

"How long have you known?" Jiraiya asked.

"A day before I became Genin, someone tricked me into stealing the Scroll of Sealing's, and then told me why the villagers hate me so much." Naruto said and Jiraiya nodded a hint of sadness in his eyes. Aki stood and dusted herself off.

"I'm going to head off now; I have this meeting I have to get to sorry. Bye Jiraiya, see you later Naru-Chan." Aki said and walked away. Once out of hearing distance Jiraiya turned to Naruto.

"Do you know if she's who she says she is?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto laughed, big time.

"Oh yeah I know, she was born here in the Uchiha clan. Then her father Uzumaki Hayate left with her two years after she was born. That was around the time my father and mother met if I'm correct but I could be wrong." Naruto said as he tried to think.

"So you know who your parents are then?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto sadly nodded.

"Yeah I know. The fourth was my father and my mother was a ninja from the Whirlpool country. Yeah Aki filled me in on that, she thought I knew but I didn't. But I'm grateful that she did, but you still don't see me going around telling everyone who my father is. I keep that my secret, and a few others who keep their mouths shut about it." Naruto said and Jiraiya smiled.

"I like you kid." Jiraiya said and Naruto laughed. "Now go try that walking on water thing again." Jiraiya said and Naruto nodded then stood slightly off balance but he steadied out quickly. Naruto walked to the water and stepped out, then walked fully on top of the water. Naruto smiled happily.

**Hey brat what you so happy about, glad I'm back? **Kyuubi laughed in Naruto's head as he fell over from shock, he surfaced with wide eyes.

_KYUUBI!!!!!! _Again that laughter came.

**Seems you did miss me kid. **Kyuubi teased as Naruto stepped back up on the water, and then walked over to Jiraiya.

"Thanks Jiraiya for what you did." Naruto said and smiled at him. Jiraiya just sighed and nodded.

"So since you know you have Kyuubi, can you use her chakra?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto looked confused at him.

"I can do that?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya smiled.

"Seems I'll still need to help you out. Well end training today and I'll help you tomorrow." Jiraiya said and Naruto jumped up yelling yeah.

* * *

"You're late Aki-san." Said the Anbu at the front door of the Hokage's office. Aki panted, took a deep breath, let it out and smiled at the cat Anbu.

"Hello again, I know I'm late. I was caught up with something and lost track of time. I hope this doesn't make a bad impression." Aki said and the Anbu chuckled slightly.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, just answer everything the Hokage asks." He said and Aki nodded. He knocked and a few seconds later a 'come in' was heard. Aki took another deep breath and walked in after the door was opened for her. The cat Anbu walked in behind her, Aki walked up a few feet away from the Hokage's desk is, then she stopped. The Anbu right beside her, the Hokage turned and smiled at them. They both bowed in greetings.

"Uzumaki Aki? Correct?" The third said and pulled an envelop out as Aki stood straight up.

"Yes sir." Aki said and the third nodded.

"The only thing I found was an Uchiha Akika who went missing with her father two years after." The third said and Aki nodded.

"Yes I'm an Uchiha as well. The father was Uzumaki Hayate, Uchiha Ana was my mother. I just go by Aki. I can prove I'm an Uchiha if you wish it Hokage-sama." Aki said and the Hokage raised an eyebrow at her.

"Proceed." He said and Aki nodded. She then closed her eyes took a breath and opened them. The third smiled as he came in contact with the Sharingan.

"I also have the Mange Sharingan and my own personal Sharingan." Aki said and the Hokage nodded.

"Interesting… anything else before I ask questions." The Third said. Aki thought for a second before shaking her head. The Third nodded.

"So you know that Uchiha Itachi is innocent?" The third asked and again Aki nodded. The third sighed.

"But I haven't told anyone… I know that it's important for his mission that no one knows but you and Anbu-san. I found out by digging, and deep at that, I also just pieced it together." Aki said and the Third frowned.

"How would you have been able to find out?" He asked and Aki smirked.

"Well the mission that Itachi went on last keeps a tight lip on who enters their village. They keep it all in files, I happened to know someone there and he showed me the file. I saw that he didn't leave until week after the Uchiha clan was murdered." Aki said and the Third looked slightly shocked.

"Interesting… you can gather information very well I see." The third said and Aki nodded blushing slightly.

"But if I may Hokage-sama…" Aki trailed off to see if the Hokage would nodded, which he did a few seconds later.

"I think Sasuke-kun should know." Aki said and the Hokage raised an eyebrow at her.

"And why is that." He asked and Aki sighed.

"He's the best person Orochimaru would be looking for. Someone who wants revenge, and hate for his own brother. Sasuke is the idle person for Orochimaru, but if Sasuke knew that Itachi hadn't really killed the clan, then maybe he won't be influenced by the curse seal." Aki said and the Hokage looked stunned.

"I see." The Hokage said and Aki smiled slightly.

"What can you do?" The Hokage asked and Aki thought for a second.

"Well I'm good at genjutsu because of my Sharingan. I can do the fire jutsu because Itachi so gracelessly showed me; I've been working on that as well. My Taijutsu still needs work. And my Shuriken throwing is dead on, I'm also knowledge in some Medic Nin but not much, just enough to heal my eyes when I use Mange Sharingan, which isn't much. But my main weapons our my daggers that I can draw both wind and fire to each of them but not on the same dagger, I have two dagger's that are hand crafted to do this. I also can summon tigers, large and small." Aki said and then thought for a few more seconds as the Hokage took it all in.

"That's about it." Aki said and the Hokage nodded then looked to the Anbu who seemed to guess what he was thinking. Aki frowned and looked in-between the two.

"Why do I get the feeling you two are planning something?" Aki asked and the Hokage smirked.

"Well Aki-san, how would you like to take the Genin test? You could live here, and become a ninja for Konoha. We could use someone like you, and the Uchiha's always did serve Konoha." The Hokage said and Aki frowned.

"But I never went to the Academy? Will the elder's allow me to become a ninja here?" Aki asked and the Hokage chuckled slightly.

"Oh I'm sure they would. You're an Uchiha; there are only a few left, the elder's like to keep the Uchiha clan with them." He said and Aki nodded in understanding. Then she shrugged.

"Alright, so what do I do?" Aki asked and the Hokage smiled at her.

"Well, be at the north training grounds at 7 A.M. tomorrow, and bring your weapons." He answered and Aki nodded.

"Then I should be going if you don't mind. Haku is making dinner and he is one of the best cooks I've ever met." Aki said.

"Who is Haku?" The Hokage asked and Aki smiled.

"He's a friend of mine from the Wind Country. He wanted to see the Chuunin Exams and when he heard I was coming here to see then he tagged along. He'll be leaving afterwards." Aki said and the Hokage nodded. Aki then bowed to both men in the room before leaving quickly to tell Naruto and Haku the good news.

"If she passes I want you to train her." The Hokage said and he nodded. The Hokage smiled before waving that he could leave; with a bow he did just that.

* * *

Naruto hugged Aki the moment she told him the good news. He instantly became hyper and it took a few minutes for him to calm down before anyone could talk regularly from all his hugs.

"That's great Aki! You can be a ninja for Konoha!" Naruto said and hugged Aki again. She was still wearing the outfit from this morning; she hadn't been able to change at all that day.

"Congrats Aki, I'm glad for you." Haku said as he sat three bowls of ramen down. He had homemade it, meaning it was the best ramen ever. And Naruto quickly agreed with him on that, so coming from Naruto it meant a lot.

"I'll have to tell Sasuke when I head over tonight." Naruto said as he slurped up the rest of his noodles, Aki smiled and nodded. Haku sat in front of them.

"So you're going to be a Genin for Konoha. Zabuza will be interested about that." Haku said and Naruto perked up.

"That's right, how is Zabuza?" Naruto asked and Haku chuckled slightly.

"He's fine, turned soft though." Aki answered and Haku chuckled even more as Naruto looked confused.

"You see Ellexys's brother Dean and him are always together now. Zabuza has been training him a lot so he's taking a liking to the boy. He's much like you Naruto, I help out with his training as well, and he's got potential. It's one of the reasons that I was able to come here with Aki, because Zabuza wanted to train Dean more, and he said it would be good for me to see the Chuunin exams and all." Haku explained and Naruto chuckled slightly before nodding.

"So the Zabuza went soft, never thought it would happen. Guess anything can happen now huh?" Naruto teased and they all chuckled. Naruto finished his food before standing and saying goodbye to them, then leaving. He quickly left out of the Uchiha manner and hurried to the hospital where Sasuke to his displeasure was still at.

It didn't take long for Naruto to walk into the Hospital building. The nurses frowned slightly at him before nodding and hurrying off. Naruto smiled the whole way through the building as he made it to Sasuke's door. He knocked lightly on the door and a 'come in' came and the blonde opened to door. Sasuke sat up on his bed reading a book Naruto had brought him yesterday. Naruto smiled and closed the door before walking over to his boyfriend. Sasuke smiled when he saw who it was and sat the book down on the table were flowers sat.

Naruto sat on the bed and stared at Sasuke as the Uchiha sat the book down. Sasuke then turned to Naruto and smiled before locking lips with him. Naruto smiled and leaned into the kiss as Sasuke's hand cam up and gripped the blonde's hair. Naruto moaned slightly and cupped the Uchiha's cheek to deepen the kiss. Sasuke ran a tongue over the blonde's lip asking for entrance, which Naruto gracefully opened for him. They sat there fighting until Sasuke won then pulled away.

"Hello, dobe." Sasuke said and Naruto smiled at him.

"Teme, guess what?" Naruto asked excitingly.

"I'm getting out of here?" Sasuke guessed and Naruto smirked before shrugging.

"Don't know about that. But Aki she's taking a Genin test tomorrow! Which we both know she'll pass!" Naruto said and Sasuke seemed slightly shocked by the new before smiling.

"That's great! So the changes start now I'm assuming." Sasuke said and Naruto smiled.

"I guess so; it'll be for the best though. Having Aki with Konoha will be the best change yet." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"I agree, but it'll still be interesting to see how this all plays out now. Has she said anything about the curse seal yet?" Sasuke asked and Naruto shook his head.

"She's been writing in scrolls a lot, but hasn't said anything. The only thing was that she wanted to test it on someone else before you." Naruto said and Sasuke sighed.

"I know she wants to keep me safe, but I want this thing gone. It's not like I'll have a problem with it, but it makes me see stupid things that aren't real. Just what Orochimaru wants me to see." Sasuke said and Naruto's eyes saddened slightly.

"I'm not too sure that Orochimaru will want you anymore. At least not for a long while." Naruto said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why's that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because Kyuu said that he's been watching Aki lately. She must be showing off in front of him a little. Trying to make him back off of you for a while, Kyuu think's that Orochimaru may be interested in Aki now since she has the Mange Sharingan." Naruto said and Sasuke sighed.

"Why does that girl always think of everyone else but herself?" Sasuke asked and Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know, I think she just wants to keep me happy still. That's why I'm going to do everything I can to keep Orochimaru from getting her." Naruto said and Sasuke laughed at him which earned a glare.

"Dobe you forget, even if Orochimaru would bite her he can't take her body. Mao wouldn't like it very much if he tried that. Beside's Aki would never allow Orochimaru to get her, she hates him as much as we do." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded. Sasuke pulled the blonde into a hug.

"Don't worry too much about her. She won't do something stupid again; she doesn't want to make you sad again." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded in his chest. Sasuke smiled and ran a hand threw the blonde hair. It was then the door opened and the boys looked to see Kakashi and a few nurses behind him enter.

"Ah Naruto you're here too good. Well Sasuke is allowed to leave now, and I want both of you to come to the north training grounds at 7 tomorrow morning." Kakashi said before disappearing. Sasuke quickly got up and grabbed a bag that had his cloths. He proceeded into the bathroom as the nurses made the bed again. Naruto quickly got out of everyone's way and waited for Sasuke to come out. It didn't take long for the Uchiha to walk out.

He had on a pair of blue sandals with white shorts. He had his dark blue shirt with the Uchiha chest on the back, on. Sasuke nodded to Naruto who nodded back and walked out of the room, Sasuke right behind him. They quickly left the hospital, Sasuke yelling in joy the moment he walked out the door. Naruto laughed at the hyper Sasuke, it was rare to see.

"Hey Teme! Race you home!" Naruto said before taking off, Sasuke smirked and took off as well, a smile on his face the whole way there.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Took me a lot of bored hours to do lol. Also my internet is down! I know sad huh? But it won't be up for at least a week or so! I'm at the college library putting this up. I have a flash drive so that's what I keep my stories on, so that's how I'm updating this. Well this will be my last update until I get my internet back up. Hope you liked it, and don't forget to review!!!! **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway!!**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi! Bad Language! Time Travel! OC, some OOC (Mainly Sasuke) **_

_**Pairings: SasuNaru, SakuLee, GaaEll, ItaAki, ect that I can't remember at the moment. **_

_**I'm glad you have read this so far!!! I know it has a lot of Aki in it and from here on it'll have more. But not that much since it's exposed to be a SasuNaru fanfic. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!! It's really long, I think it's the longest chapter so far! I just couldn't find a good spot to leave it at hehe! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Why are we here again?" Sasuke asked as he leaned against Naruto. It was seven in the morning and Sasuke, Naruto, and Aki were sitting at the clearing in the north training grounds. Aki took the tree and closed her eyes as she listened to the birds sing their morning songs. Naruto and Sasuke leaned against the tree trunk with Sasuke leaning against Naruto, his eyes closed as well.

"Because Kakashi told us to." Naruto answered and Sasuke nodded sleepily. Aki let out a small laugh and Naruto looked up at her.

"Mao just called Sasuke a lazy ass." Aki replied and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well can't help it if I'm not a morning person!" Sasuke called up and Aki laughed again.

"She said that it's not that early." Aki said and Sasuke stayed quite. Naruto chuckled slightly and looked at the bridge as he saw a figure walking towards them. It came into view and he frowned.

"Sakura-Chan? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked and Sasuke looked over at the pink haired girl. Sakura smiled and jogged over to them.

"Kakashi came over to my house last night and told me to come here. He said that I could see something great." Sakura said and Naruto laughed then looked up at Aki who was staring down at Sakura. They hadn't met as of yet, Sakura followed his gaze and frowned.

"Who's that?" Sakura asked. Aki jumped down and gave Sakura a bow in greetings before putting her hand out.

"I'm Aki." Aki answered and Sakura smiled and took the hand.

"Sakura." She answered and Aki chuckled slightly.

"I know, Naruto and Sasuke have told me a lot about you." Aki answered and Sakura looked to the two boys, one almost asleep while the other just smiled at her.

"Sakura-Chan this is my cousin." Naruto said proudly and Aki shook her head at him. Sakura was wide eyed and looking to Aki, Aki chuckled slightly.

"It's nice to meet you Sakura." Aki said. Sakura smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you as well Aki." Sakura said and Aki smiled at her.

"Yo, glad you all three could make it." Came Kakashi's voice from behind them. They all looked to see Kakashi standing behind them. Aki smiled at him who nodded back to her.

"It's nice to see you again Aki, we still haven't been able to sit down and talk yet." Kakashi said and Aki grinned at him.

"Yeah, sorry about that Kakashi." Aki said and Kakashi smiled at her before nodding at her. Sakura frowned and looked between them, and then to Sasuke and Naruto who just shrugged, they didn't have an idea either on it.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Kakashi-sensei, but why are we here?" Sasuke asked sleepily. Kakashi laughed and Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto as he did the same. Kakashi was laughing again, that never was a good thing unless he was reading.

"You three are going to be the ones to watch Aki fight for a bell. I thought you three would enjoy this." Kakashi said and pulled a bell out and smirked. Aki raised an eyebrow, as Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto looked sadly at Aki. Aki looked to Kakashi.

"You're saying I'm fighting you for a bell?" Aki asked and Kakashi nodded. Sakura looked confused.

"But wasn't that to show us what a team was about?" Sakura asked and Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, but we're using this to see if Aki-san is good enough to be a Genin. I'm sure Aki-san knows what it means to be on a team, if not then she won't be a Genin until then." Kakashi said and Aki smirked.

"Yes I know what it means to be on a team." Aki said and Sasuke nodded as did Naruto. Kakashi grinned.

"Good but we'll see what you have now and then put you on a team. If you do not work on it then the whole team will be sent back to the academy. But first you have to get the bell from me." Kakashi said and Aki smiled.

"That's going to interesting." Aki said.

"Good." Came a voice and they turned to see the Hokage, and the cat Anbu walking a crossed the bridge and towards them. Everyone bowed in greetings.

"Hokage-sama." Aki greeted as she straightened to a stand. The third smiled at her.

"Aki-san, I'm glad you're here. Now shall we being, I can't be here for too long." He said and Aki nodded, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all stepped aside and near the Hokage as they watched Aki and Kakashi stand a few feet away from each other.

"You ready Aki-san?" Kakashi asked as he pulled his book out. Aki glared slightly before smirking.

"Kakashi, I'm just warning you right now. If that book gets burnt, it's not my fault that you can't dodge." Aki said and Naruto chuckled while Kakashi smiled.

"I want you to come at me as if you intent to kill Aki-san." Kakashi said and Naruto's eyes widened.

"If you wish." Aki said and tensed as she pulled two Senbon needles out. Kakashi just shrugged and went back to reading. Aki smiled and tossed both Senbon needles at him, which he quickly blocked but then had to quickly dodge the fire balls that followed. Then a series of Taijutsu attacks, it was when Kakashi looked into Aki's eyes that he gasped and stopped moving. Aki smirked and took the bell off of Kakashi's belt and then walked away. Kakashi came back his eyes wide with shock as he watched Aki walk away. Kakashi looked to the Hokage who was slightly shocked as he looked at the girl. Her eyes were different, they were her Sharingan eyes. Sasuke smirked.

"Wow Kakashi didn't think you'd go down so… easily." Sasuke said Kakashi looked to Sasuke.

"I was caught off guard by her eyes. I've never seen a Sharingan like that before." Kakashi said and Aki turned and tossed the bell back to Kakashi.

"Dare to go again Kakashi?" Aki asked with a smirk. Kakashi looked to the Hokage who nodded and Kakashi smirked as he pocked the book. Aki smiled at him and tensed once again. This time she pulled her daggers off her belt. Naruto's eyes widened as he stepped forward out of Sasuke's grip.

"Aki are you sure you want to use those?" Naruto asked and Aki looked to him, the regular Sharingan spinning in circles.

"I haven't used them in such a long time. Besides the Hokage-sama wants to see what I can do. Why not show him what all I can do." Aki said and Naruto's eyes widened even more before smirking and nodding. Aki turned back to Kakashi who was eyeing the blades. Aki smirked and focused her chakra into the blades, her left one stayed clear but you could see the wind rotating off of it as it hit Aki's shirt. The right dagger turned to fire and flamed off on the ends; Aki smirked and came at Kakashi. Kakashi pulled two Kunai out and blocked each attack, after a few hits everyone could see that the Kunai were starting to get red and burn Kakashi's hand some. It was then that Aki dropped one dagger to the ground, and hit Kakashi in the face; who went flying into one of the many trees.

Aki bent down and hooked the dagger to her belt; she then did the same with the other. Kakashi stood and looked to Aki who smiled sweetly at him before doing a few hand signs. Two shadow clones came out and smirked at him as they charged towards him. The real one disappeared into the tree line as Kakashi fought back Taijutsu attacks. Kakashi quickly disposed of them and flung two Kunai into the tree line where Aki had disappeared. He heard a pop of another clone disappearing but after that it was dead silent. Almost creepy silent, Sasuke and Naruto saw Sakura shiver slightly as she watched. She leaned over and looked at them.

"She's really strong. Is she really trying out for Genin?" Sakura asked and Naruto chuckled slightly.

"She's not that strong really Sakura-Chan. She has moves and that's knocking Kakashi off, she's strong yes, but these are just tricks to mess with Kakashi." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded. Sakura looked skeptical about the whole thing.

"But she stopped Kakashi dead in his tracks." Sakura stated. Sasuke and Naruto nodded.

"Yes, her Sharingan can paralyze her enemy for a few seconds but that's all it was. The moment her eyes left Kakashi's he came out of it. He was just really confused about the whole thing. In the Uchiha clan only the males usually inherit the Sharingan, it's really rare for a girl to." Sasuke said and Sakura's eyes widened.

"She's an Uchiha?" Sakura asked and Sasuke nodded. Naruto thought she looked about ready to fait so he held her up as they watched Kakashi sweat standing there waiting for the neck attack. Sakura looked over when they heard rustling from a bush. Sakura gasped and Naruto smiled as they watched a four foot white tiger step out. Its eyes locked on to Kakashi's eyes that were slightly widened in fear. Its tail crashed against the nearest tree making a small gash in it. The tiger was pure while with light black to gray markings. A black collar around its neck.

"Wow, that's one big tiger." Sasuke said and Sakura nodded weakly at the comment. Naruto grinned at the tiger that was still watching Kakashi like a predator watches its prey. Kakashi took a step back, the tiger stepped forward. During the show down Naruto saw Aki sneak out of the tree line and around Kakashi who seemed like he was still scared. Aki attacked with her wind dagger and the Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Aki cursed and looked around.

"Where the hell is he?" Aki wondered then she heard something and moved away quickly as a hand shot out of the ground. The tiger walked over and bite it. Aki snickered when she heard the muffled scream from under ground and out of the ground Kakashi came out holding his hand. Kakashi jumped away from the tiger that was going to bite at him again. The tiger growled and Aki walked over and scratched it behind its ear.

"That's a good Daiki, such a good boy." Aki said to him. Kakashi glared at her.

"So you can summon animals huh?" Kakashi asked and Aki smiled.

"Well I know I wouldn't be able to get that bell away without someone's help. The Sharingan won't work twice since you still won't look me in the eye. So I summoned Daiki to help out." Aki said and held up the bell in her right hand. Kakashi was wide eyed and looked down.

"When?" Kakashi asked and Aki smirked at him.

"When Daiki here attacked you, I quickly snatched it when you went back." Aki said and Kakashi smiled before nodding.

"I say you pass what about you Hokage-sama?" Kakashi questioned as he titled his head over towards him. The third smiled at them before nodding. Aki nodded and looked to Daiki who looked at her with puppy eyes. Aki sighed.

"Fine you can stay." Aki said and Daiki licked her hand. Aki giggled and walked over to Naruto who was running up to her. Naruto hugged her and Daiki sniffed the blonde. Naruto smiled and patted the tiger's head, Aki smiled. The Hokage walked over and Aki bowed to him.

"You're a fine ninja Aki, need some help with the Taijutsu but that will be fine. You have talents and I'm proud to give this to you." He said and handed her a Konoha forehead protector. Aki gladly took the band from the Hokage's hand, and then tied it around her forehead, her hair already in a high pony tail. Naruto grinned at the Hokage who chuckled slightly at him.

"Well I best be on my way now. You guys have a good day, Aki come by my office tomorrow morning and we will talk about your team." The Hokage said before disappearing along with the Anbu who had been watching the whole thing take place. Aki smiled and traced the Konoha symbol a few times. She felt warm arms wrap around her waist and she smiled as she leaned into them embrace.

"Congrats Aki, I'm sure my brother will be proud to see you now." Sasuke whispered to her softly as he hugged her. Naruto pouted slightly before joining in the hug, as he hugged Aki from the front. Aki laughed a little and looked to Sakura who was blushing slightly and looking away from them. Naruto looked to Sakura as well.

"Come on Sakura join in!" Naruto called and moved to make room. Sasuke nodded and Aki smiled as she too nodded. Sakura blushed and walked over; the moment she got there Naruto pulled her into the group hug. Everyone started to laugh and Naruto started to sway not giving up on his grip.

"Naruto… stop… we're… going… to fall!" Aki warned a little too late because they fell over. All in a heap on the grass, Daiki ran over and joined in by jumping on everyone.

"Daiki!" Aki whined before busting into laughter, Sasuke joined after her. Naruto and Sakura looked to each other before busting into laughter as well. All unaware of the eyes that watched everything that took place, and shaking with anticipation.

* * *

_**----Time Skip-------**_

* * *

It was the night before the Chuunin exams now. Neither, Aki, Sasuke, Haku, or Naruto has even seen a sign of Itachi yet. Aki got the feeling that Kisame didn't buy it or they were both coming and wouldn't be here until the day of. Sasuke and Kakashi's training seemed to go faster then last time is what Naruto had said to Aki. It was true since Sasuke wouldn't be late to the Chuunin exams this time. When Aki asked him why he said he wanted to see Neji's ass get kicked by Naruto's. Aki had just shook her head and walked away. It seemed that Sasuke picked up on everything Kakashi showed him quickly. As for Jiraiya's training with Naruto that went a little slower than last time. Naruto said that the old man was teaching him a few new things like Taijutsu and how to summon better.

Aki and Sakura hung out a lot and Aki took to training with her on occasions. They trained more then anything; Aki boasted Sakura's Taijutsu techniques and Sakura helped Aki with Genjutsu and Ninjustu, more Ninjustu then anything else. They became fast friends, and went shopping once, but when Sakura tried to get Aki to wear pink that stopped pretty quickly. Aki even went with Sakura to visit Lee, who was glad to find out that Naruto wasn't as alone as he believed. Aki just smiled at him which seemed to be enough to make him smile even in his condition. Aki had an inkling that Sakura was jealous that she was able to get Lee to smile. It was proven true when Sakura avoided Aki like the plague for a few days. Aki cornered Sakura and told her that she didn't like Lee in anyway like that and that she was already falling for someone else. Sakura blushed big time before nodding and they hung out again without a word about Lee or Sakura being together. Haku would train with Sasuke when the he and Kakashi weren't together. Or when Naruto wasn't around, those two were together more than Aki and Sakura.

Aki had gone to Hokage's the next day she had became a Genin. Hokage had put Aki on a team with two Chuunin who had just lost both their teammate and their sensei. It was very depressing for Aki to be on their team, the Hokage had told Aki to wait until after the Chuunin exams to start on missions with them so it became very boring for the Uchiha girl. The team still hadn't found out who their captain was going to be. She tried to cheer up her teammates but with little luck. She decided to hang out with them only to get them in a better mood. But they mostly stayed in doors and wouldn't leave. After hanging with them Aki would go and sit next to Shikamaru for a few because she was so tired from dealing with the sad mood. Shikamaru would just say troublesome about the whole thing. Aki would agree and they would talk about random things. The next day Shikamaru brought Go to play which Aki almost beat him at, but still lost.

The Hokage had taken what Aki had said into consideration and half way through the month he called Sasuke and Naruto in for a meeting. There he told them the truth, he hadn't meant for Naruto to come but Sasuke insisted that Naruto hear whatever it was that the Hokage was going to say. Aki had warned them ahead of time so Sasuke had a fairly good idea. The Hokage showed Sasuke Itachi's files and told him the truth. It was there that Sasuke stayed quite and plane out looked lost in thought. He questioned the Third as to who had killed his clan but he couldn't say, just that Itachi hadn't. Sasuke stopped questioning after a few minutes and asked if he could leave. The Hokage had let him but asked for Naruto to stay back. There the Third asked for Naruto to keep an eye on him for the next couple of days to see how he takes it. Naruto reported in a week later that Sasuke had finally given in to the thought that Itachi was innocent and on a mission as a spy for Akatsuki and that he was doing fairly well. That of course was a lie for Sasuke was great and he already knew that Itachi was innocent. He actually couldn't wait until he saw his brother again.

They; meaning Sasuke, Naruto, Haku, and Aki were just finishing one of Haku's home made ramen dishes, which he made a lot since Naruto usually beat anyone home. But today was different; Naruto was silent the whole way through dinner. It was odd; he came home completely out of it. Nothing anyone said would snap him back, Aki looked to Sasuke for help but he didn't have a clue either. They weren't together last time before the Chuunin Exams so he had no clue as to what was eating Naruto this much. Although Sasuke had a feeling it hadn't happened last time since Naruto wouldn't act like this if it had.

Aki picked up her bowl and went into the kitchen. A few minutes later Aki came out and walked over to Naruto, giving a kiss on the cheek to the blonde, and a hug. Naruto just merely nodded to her, not hugging her back even if he could since she hugged him from behind and around the neck. The bowl of ramen half eaten, Aki frowned at Sasuke who was looking at Naruto with worry, as was Haku.

"I'm going to sleep early tonight. Tomorrow's a big day; make sure you guys get to sleep soon as well." Aki said, Sasuke nodded, but Naruto was still out of it. Aki left after that and went to Itachi's room. She closed them door and sighed before changing into soft red pajama shorts with a matching tank top that had the Uchiha crest on the back. Aki sighed again and crawled into bed; she looked to the ceiling and sighed once again.

"What's with all the sighing? Are you that sad to be here?" Came a voice from beside her and Aki shot up, a Kunai in her hand already. There was a chuckle and Aki looked to the shadows near the balcony doors. To her horror the doors were unlocked and left open lightly, a hand came down, shut and locked it. Then the person stepped out of the shadows and Aki's eyes widened before she shot out of bed, the Kunai forgotten. Aki wrapped her arms around the intruder's neck and kissed their lips fully. He smirked and kissed her back.

"Miss me?" He asked and Aki blushed before smacking him on the chest.

"Don't scare me like that Itachi! I didn't even sense you at all! Geez." Aki said and Itachi smiled as he chuckled at her. Aki glared but stopped when Itachi pulled her into another kiss. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and Aki moaned slightly before opening gratefully. Itachi massaged Aki's tongue with her own as he wrapped his arms round her waist tightly and pressed the body he longed for so long against his. The door then opened and in walked Sasuke.

"Hey Aki umm-" Sasuke stopped as he watched Itachi make out with Aki and not showing any sign that they were going to stop. No Itachi smirked and pulled Aki closer causing a moan to come out of her as he deepened the kiss. Sasuke became very red but didn't move; no he couldn't since Naruto came in right behind him. Naruto gapped at the scene before him as he watched them make out. It seemed to make him snap out of his daze, he had followed Sasuke without knowing it until it was too late.

It didn't take long for them to pull apart panting for much needed air since they forgot to breathe because they were trying so hard not to laugh and ruin it. Itachi smiled at Sasuke and Naruto who were beat red and slowly inching their way out of the room. They stopped when they broke apart.

"So Sasuke what were you saying?" Itachi asked and Sasuke became even redder as he stumbled over the words, he then gave up and ran over to Itachi. Aki stepped away in time as Sasuke tackled his brother in a hug. Itachi was wide eyed as he felt his brother hug him, then his eyes became soft and he hugged the boy back. It was odd to hug his brother since it had been so long. He really didn't know what he would do when he meet up with Sasuke again after so long. It made tears form in his eyes as he remembered he had left his brother alone after something that bad had happened.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke." Itachi said as he hugged him. Sasuke shook his head but buried his face into his brother's chest. Aki smiled and wrapped her arm around Naruto's shoulder, who wrapped an arm around his waist as they both watched the scene in front of them. Aki looked to Naruto who looked back at her, he saw the worry in her eyes and he smiled and nodded showing he was going to be okay. Sasuke pulled away and wiped the tears from his eyes as he smiled up at his brother. Itachi smiled and wiped his own tears that threatened to fall as well.

"Don't be sorry Itachi, I'm okay. Your on a mission, you really didn't do it so I'm happy. I barely got to see you last time before I was whisked away helping Aki out. I'm just happy to see you again; it's been a little while." Sasuke said and Itachi chuckled slightly before nodding and hugging his brother again. Sasuke chuckled slightly before hugging him back once again.

"I missed you too little brother." Itachi said and Sasuke smiled then pulled away again. Naruto walked over and hugged Itachi surprising him out the wall. Naruto grinned sheepishly when he pulled away.

"Sorry, felt a little left out." Naruto joked and Itachi ruffled the boy's hair. Naruto grinned and turned to Sasuke who was frowning slightly at him, Naruto had been dazed since he got home, it just didn't make since.

"Well we should leave you two alone then." Naruto said and took Sasuke's hand then led him out of the room. Aki laughed at him as he shut the door, then the door opened again and Naruto's head popped in.

"Forgot to tell you Itachi." Naruto said and Itachi raised an eyebrow at him. Naruto grinned.

"Aki made Genin." Naruto said and left once again not seeing Itachi's reaction. Itachi looked to Aki who was smiling slightly, and a blush on her face. Itachi smirked and walked over and pulled her into his arms.

"Congratulations Aki-Chan." Itachi said and Aki blushed. The male Uchiha chuckled before pulling her into another kiss. Aki kissed back by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling the rubber band in his hair out. Itachi smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close again before nipping at her bottom lip. Aki opened her mouth, tightened her grip on his hair and pushed him further into the already heated kiss.

Itachi smirked and pushed Aki to the bed. Aki pulled Itachi's cloak off of his body as he pushed her onto the bed. Itachi straddled her and looked into her eyes, their lips slightly touching, but not. Aki smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So you like my bed?" Itachi asked and Aki nodded with a small laugh. Itachi captured those lips he had been teasing and she kissed him right back. Itachi's hand found its way to her lower stomach, his thumb hooked under her tank top. Aki tugged at his shirt and he smirked before slipping it off his body. Aki and Itachi locked eyes.

"You sure you want to do this?" Itachi asked and Aki attacked his lips hungry. Itachi smirked and pulled her tank top off, showing off her white bra underneath.

"I take that as a yes." Itachi said and Aki smiled.

"Yes, you can take it as a yes." Aki said and locked lips once again with him. They broke away and Itachi attacked her neck, giving it light butterfly kisses down the smooth skin. Aki couldn't help but giggled slightly from the light touches. Wasn't her fault she was ticklish. But Itachi didn't care he continued on down her body. He pulled her bar off and began sucking hard on her breasts and nipping slightly at her nipples. Aki moaned and arched her back slightly as he continued to lick and nip at her breasts. Moving from one to the other.

Aki fingers traced Itachi back as he kissed her lightly back up her neck. He stopped at the middle of her neck and bit down. Aki moaned and Itachi smirked as he licked and sucked at the bruise he had formed. A hickey forming quickly afterwards. Itachi came back to her lips and licked them seductively before nipping at her bottom lip. Aki moaned again and Itachi kissed her, his tongue dipping inside. Aki turned them over, well kind of, Itachi followed along with her. Aki then kissed down his exposed chest and smirked as he heard small moans coming from the man.

She reached his pants and pulled at the string that kept them up. Itachi smirked and watched as she pulled his pants down, Itachi kicked them the rest of the way off. She then kissed his hip before biting down hearing the moan come from the other. Aki smiled and sucked the wound she had made, forming a red mark that could easily be covered up. Aki then pulled at his boxers but then looked back to Itachi who nodded slightly, his eyes pleading at her to continue. Which she did without hesitation, she pulled his boxers completely off then kissed up his thigh, her hair falling down tickling his soft skin. Aki smirked when she got to his member, which was throbbing already. Itachi moaned and arched his back as Aki licked the side of his man hood.

Aki held his hips down as she continued licking, nipping, and teasing at the hard member. Itachi keep moaning enjoying every moment of it.

* * *

"You don't think they're…" Naruto trailed off as he heard a moan from down the hall.

"OH KAMI!" Naruto said and slammed the pillow over his head. Sasuke chuckled slightly and crawled over the bed and straddled the blonde. Naruto peeked at the Uchiha and rolled his eyes.

"Stop being so damn horny Teme." Naruto teased. Sasuke frowned at him.

"What's been up dobe? You've been dazed since you came home for dinner." Sasuke asked and Naruto looked away, sadness in his eyes. Sasuke got off the blonde and sat beside him, waiting for the blonde to open up. Naruto looked to Sasuke.

"I thought I could handle it this time but I couldn't. I just kept thinking… that could have been me… I could have been just like that, thinking the same thing." Naruto said and Sasuke frowned even more.

"What are you talking about Ru?" Sasuke asked and edged closer to the sad blonde. He only called Naruto Ru when they were alone, or when he wanted Naruto to talk to him. Naruto looked up and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I ended up in the hospital again, but I did it on purpose. Shikamaru was there when I woke up again, he had been visiting Chouji and Jiraiya asked him to watch me. He also had food and I said we should go and eat them in front of Chouji. When we were going to his room, Gaara was in Lee's room. He was going to kill lee so Shika stopped him with his shadow thing. Gaara told us about him, why he kills the way he does. I froze again, knowing that I could have been just like that. I could have hated everyone and killed for enjoyment. Kill to feel the emptiness in my life." Naruto said sadly and Sasuke pulled Naruto's head up to look him in the eyes.

"Naruto you could have never killed for enjoyment. You would never have become like Gaara because his life experience differs from yours in a way. He knew he had the one tails sealed inside of him since birth. You didn't, so you pulled pranks to get attention." Sasuke said and Naruto looked away, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"But I could have… When I found out that Kyuu was sealed inside me I was angry with everyone for keeping it a secret. Angry that everyone saw me as a monster and I hadn't even known. I thought that if that's the kind of people my village was then why should I protect it? If it hadn't been for Iruka-sensei then I'm not sure what would have happened but it wouldn't have been good. If Iruka hadn't noticed my existence, if he hadn't said that I wasn't Kyuubi… I wouldn't be here today." Naruto said and Sasuke frowned. He didn't really understand what Naruto had gone through that night. But it hurt Naruto, and his encounter with Gaara had triggered that memory.

"Naruto… the past is the past… the main thing is you didn't turn out like Gaara… and Gaara isn't gone yet, you can still save him remember." Sasuke said and Naruto looked him in the eyes and nodded, then smiled slightly at him, before kissing him lightly on the lips.

Sasuke smirked and captured Naruto's lips again. The blonde wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him closer. Sasuke smirked and left the blonde's lips to travel down his neck, nipping and sucking in random spots. Small pleasure noises came from the blonde. Both feeling pretty sorry for Haku who had to listen to this. No one knowing that Haku wasn't in the house any longer but in the woods doing Kami knows what.

Sasuke bit down on the collar bone and Naruto groaned in discomfort as pain shot through his neck. Sasuke licked the wound then sucked forming a nice red hickey on the tan skin. Naruto turned them over and did the same thing to Sasuke but a little harder causing the boy to yelp slightly. They did this for a while flipping each other and biting, licking, and sucking, forming hickeys everywhere. Somewhere in that time both got their shirts ripped off, and I mean ripped in the literal term. The pieces of shirts were left on the floor for clean up tomorrow.

Sasuke was straddling the blonde and finishing off another hickey right above the already hard nipple. Naruto moaned and Sasuke started to lightly kiss down the bare tanned chest. Naruto wiggled slightly as Sasuke went over the sealed area. Sasuke smirked and took a note that he was sensitive in that area of skin. But didn't stop there, he slid his thumbs under the trim of Naruto's pants and boxers. Naruto bucked slightly telling Sasuke to hurry. Sasuke smirked and pulled the lower half clothing off, along with his. Naruto hissed as cold air hit his heated erection. Although Naruto felt slightly odd since he was a fifteen year old in a twelve year olds body. He didn't care at the moment as Sasuke lightly licked up the sides of his member.

Sasuke fully took the member in after teasing the moaning blonde for a few minutes by licking, sucking and lightly nipping up and down the sides of his member. Naruto bucked but Sasuke firmly held him down by the hips. Naruto moaned out his name only arousing him further. But he knew he couldn't go too far, Naruto had made that clear the first time. Not until they were back to where they were supposed to be. But it didn't stop the Uchiha from having his 'fun', oh no it didn't.

Sasuke teased the blonde to no end; he would stop sucking the moment he felt the blonde about ready to come. Then after a few begging moments from the cute blonde under him he would continue to pleasure his blonde. This continued for a little while until the blonde got irritated and flipped them over. Pinning the Uchiha boy under him, Naruto smirked while Sasuke started to struggle knowing the blonde wasn't going to be any less curl then he was. Naruto smirked when Sasuke finally stopped and Naruto bit down on the side of Sasuke member causing the cute raven boy under him to yelp.

Naruto wasn't as soft as the Uchiha oh hell no. He was rough, just how the raven liked it. Naruto licked, sucked, and bit hard, but not enough to draw blood. No just slightly rough, but not entirely soft. Sasuke moaned the blonde's name so many times the blonde lost count, but it was sure enough times to make the blonde stop teasing so much. Naruto finally took the member fully in his mouth and gave a good suck, causing the Uchiha to come right then and there in Naruto's mouth. Naruto drank it like left over ramen at the bottom of the bowl. Naruto smirked at Sasuke who was panting hard on the bed, the blonde licked the rest of the cum that had run down the side of his member.

Sasuke panted and watched the blonde lick his lips, his small red tongue flipping out of his mouth seductively. It was too much for the Uchiha, he flipped the blonde quickly over and pinned him down, taking the member fully in. Naruto moaned as Sasuke's tongue did its magic before he too sucked causing the blonde to come just like the Uchiha. Sasuke swallowed the sweet taste of pure Naruto, and licked the remaining off of his member. Naruto moaned Sasuke name as the tongue slipped in the slit at the tip of his member. The Uchiha crawled back up Naruto's body, placing soft kisses at random spots. Blue eyes met midnight eyes, Sasuke smirked and locked lips. The Uchiha bit on Naruto's bottom lip before slipping his tongue inside and intertwined his with the blondes.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke said when they broke apart and Sasuke fell on top of the blonde. Naruto snuggled up against the Uchiha; said Uchiha wrapped his arms around the blonde protectively.

"I love you too Sasuke. And thank you." Naruto said before drifting off to sleep. Sasuke smiled to himself and pulled the blanket over them before he too fell asleep. The other room had fallen silent after a few more minutes.

* * *

"I think I'm falling for you." Itachi whispered as he ran his fingers through the black hair that lay on his bare chest. Aki kissed the toned pale chest, before looking up at her now lover.

"I'm glad, because then I wouldn't be the only one." Aki said back to him. Itachi smiled and kissed her lips before lying back against the pillows and looked to the ceiling.

"It's been such a long time since I last was in this bed." Itachi said and Aki chuckled slightly. Their legs were intertwined together under the blankets and sheets. Aki's head rested against his pale chest. Itachi had his arms around her as her arms draped against his stomach.

"I didn't really change anything, except change the sheets and clean a little of the dust." Aki said and Itachi smiled and ran his hand through her hair again.

"Thanks, but you can do what ever you want with this room. Not like I'll be sleeping here for too long. I'll be gone again after tomorrow, I didn't get away fast enough as I had hoped. Kisame kept saying he should come with me." Itachi said and Aki sighed slightly.

"Yeah I know, and a little while after that Naruto will probably leave with Jiraiya. Sasuke's going to have a hard time with that little detail." Aki said. Itachi nodded but then remembered that Aki couldn't really see him very well.

"Yeah that'll be a little crazy day. Too bad I won't be here to see my brother throw a tantrum." Itachi said. Aki chuckled slightly, her breath tickling over his skin.

"I hope the Hokage gives me a mission that day." Aki joked and Itachi laughed, the vibrations tingled Aki's cheek. Itachi kissed Aki's temple.

"Have you thought of anything to stop the whole thing that's going to happen?" Itachi asked and Aki shook her head.

"No, the only thing I can think of is telling the Third. But even then it's not a sure thing, knowing him he'll let Orochimaru trap him so he can kill him. The third will think that since he knew a head of time it'll help. But I won't let Orochimaru get away, and if he does he won't just have to worry about his arms needing healing." Aki said, her voice becoming venom at the end. Itachi ran his hand through her hair again, calming her instantly.

"Sorry, the whole thing with Orochimaru just peeves me is all." Aki said and Itachi kissed her temple again.

"I know Aki, but you can't let anger get in the way of things." Itachi said and Aki nodded.

"I know I'm a little short tempered if you haven't noticed." Aki said and Itachi laughed again.

"I've noticed, but that's why I like you so much." Itachi said. Aki sat up and looked at him, her right hand supporting her.

"Really?" Aki asked and Itachi smiled, his hand coming up and rested against her cheek.

"I really like you Uzumaki Aki. Maybe even love, I'm never felt this way for anyone." Itachi said and Aki's eyes started to tear up slightly. Itachi wiped them away with his thumb before giving her a kiss on the lips. Aki smiled and kissed him fully, her naked body resting on top of his.

"I really like you too Uchiha Itachi, I'm not sure if I can call it love just yet." Aki said and Itachi nodded slightly but couldn't help but smile at the word 'yet.' They kissed once again before Aki pulled away and lay next to him and rolled over slightly so she was facing him. Itachi rolled over their legs still intertwined together. He pulled her close to his body and wrapped his arms around her protectively. Aki's hands rested against his chest as she kissed him on the lips again before laying her head on the pillow, Itachi lying right next to her.

"Good night." Itachi said as he closed his eyes. Aki smiled.

"Good night." Aki said as she too closed her eyes and let sleep take over her, Itachi as well.

* * *

"Think they're up yet?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke as they crept down the hallway towards Itachi's and Aki's room. Sasuke rolled his eyes, of course their not up yet, the sun wasn't even up yet. Why he was up you ask? Well said blonde here decided let's pick the Uchiha up and throw him in icy bath water this morning. Oh yes Naruto was far from dazed today, he was hyper and ready to go. The Chuunin Exams didn't start for a few more hours but plenty of time to get ready.

"They had a busy night, I'm sure they went further then we did." Sasuke whispered back and Naruto stopped and looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Do you really think I wanted to know if my cousin had sex with your brother?" Naruto asked sarcastically. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned the door knob and pushed the door open. He poked his head in and wanted to run and get a camera as fast as he could. They weren't up yet, and were still in the position they had fallen asleep in. Naruto poked his head over Sasuke's shoulder, but he wasn't as nice as Sasuke. No, he did run and get a camera from Sasuke's room. Quickly returning and snapping a few pictures before Sasuke could rip it from him. Itachi stirred and opened his eyes. He stared at Aki's sleeping face before noticing two fighting people in the room that had woken him up.

"What are you two doing? And with a camera at that?" Itachi asked eyeing the camera. Naruto and Sasuke froze then slowly turned to Itachi who was sitting up carefully not to wake the sleeping girl.

"Um… we… Haku wanted us to tell you that breakfast is ready." Naruto said then ran out of the room. Sasuke rolled his eyes and tossed the camera to Itachi who caught it and looked to the picture on it.

"Thanks." Itachi said and Sasuke shrugged before walking out of the room. Itachi smiled as he flipped through the camera before he put it on the bed side table. He would go and get the picture printed out later. Itachi turned to Aki who was stirring slightly; he smiled down at her as she opened her bright blue eyes.

"Morning." Itachi said and kissed her forehead lightly. Aki smiled at him before kissing his lips.

"Morning." Aki said as she pulled away. Aki sat up slowly as she held the sheet against her body so it wouldn't fall.

"What time is it?" Aki asked and looked to the clock, her eyes widened. "Are you crazy? It's five in the morning!" Aki said and Itachi got out of bed and rummaged through a bag Aki swore was not there last night. He pulled out clothes and laid them on the bed before turning to Aki.

"Sasuke and Naruto came in, said breakfast was ready." Itachi said and Aki sighed Naruto was hyper again today, she got as well. It was better to do what Naruto wanted before he came in and made them do it… That wouldn't be a pretty sight. The sheet falling and showing off her naked body as she stood, Aki pulled a pair of underwear on, and then her bra before searching for a pair of clothes. Itachi quickly pulled on a new pair of clothing as well. He had on a pair of simple black Khaki's with a blue tee shirt. Aki had on a black skirt that had the tight red shorts underneath with a red tank top and black long sleeve fish net over top of it. No weapons as of yet.

"Ready?" Aki asked as she turned to her lover. Itachi walked over and pulled her into his arms before kissing her lips. Aki smiled and kissed back.

"I'm ready." Itachi said when he pulled away. Aki smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips once again. Before pulling away and went to walk out the room. Itachi stopped her though by grabbing her wrist and pulling her back.

"What does this make us? Last night and all?" Itachi asked a blush clearly on his face. Aki smiled and kissed him on the lips again.

"I'd say 'lovers' would be the accurate term for it. But I guess it makes us together now if you want it to." Aki said and Itachi smiled before capturing her lips once again. Aki laughed slightly when he pulled away.

"I take that as a yes then. Come on, Haku is a wonderful cook." Aki said and pulled him out of the room and down into the kitchen. When they got there Itachi nodded to Haku who smiled at him. There were already five plates of eggs rolled in rice with other sides on the table. Aki chuckled slightly and gave Haku a small hug.

"Sorry if you had to plug your ears last night." Aki whispered to him and Haku hugged her back.

"I wasn't even in the house last night. I was on a date, well helping someone out." Haku said and Aki raised an eyebrow at him. It wasn't a secret that Ino had stumbled into Haku at the store the other day. After that they spent a lot of time together when Ino wasn't working at the flower shop. Aki just shook her head and sat down next to Itachi who was already eating the wonderful cooking. Haku smiled at him as he sat down next to Naruto who was next to Sasuke. It was a large round table that fit six people all together.

"Oh Aki-san the cat Anbu came over earlier, I told him you were unable to come down at the moment and he got the hint I think. He said to take Itachi and meet him at the Hokage's office when you get up and to be there before the Chuunin Exams." Haku said and Aki coughed on her food, Itachi chuckled and patted her back while nodding to Haku who laughed slightly. Naruto and Sasuke shared glances but didn't say a word. Aki looked to Naruto and Sasuke.

"So you two ready for today?" Aki asked and Naruto sighed.

"Ready yes, looking forward to it… no." Naruto said and Aki nodded in understanding, her eyes becoming slightly sad. The room fell silent and everyone felt very sorry for Haku who had no idea why the atmosphere became the way it was. It was Sasuke who broke the creepy silence.

"So Aki, I heard that the Hokage was going to let you fight in the Chuunin Exams." Sasuke said and Itachi looked to Aki slightly stunned. Aki sighed.

"Yeah they offered for me to fight Shino in place of the person who he was paired up with. That person was found killed in front of someone's yard." Aki said.

"That's great." Itachi said and Aki shook her head.

"I turned them down." Aki admitted.

"What?" Everyone asked. Aki sighed.

"It wouldn't be fair if I just entered in the Third Exam like that. I wasn't there for the first or the second exam. No one nominated me for the Chuunin exam. I'll just take it fairly next time." Aki said and Itachi hugged her around the waist.

"That's so like you." Itachi said and kissed Aki's temple sweetly. Naruto took back to eating, and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Haku just smiled at them. Aki looked to the clock and stood.

"We should get going; we shouldn't keep the Hokage waiting… besides I still need to get my weapons on. I'll be right back then we can leave." Aki said, kissed Itachi quickly before disappearing upstairs and leaving the Uchiha at the table to finish eating. Naruto eyed Itachi for a little while before speaking.

"Itachi, I know you're some powerful Anbu who can make it in Akatsuki. You're also an Uchiha and Sasuke's brother but, if you hurt Aki at all I will fully kick your ass." Naruto said and then put a piece of egg into his mouth. Sasuke laughed while Itachi looked at Naruto with slightly wide eyes.

"Naruto." Itachi said calmly, it got his attention. "I will never hurt her. So you don't have to worry about kicking my ass." Itachi said while never leaving contact with the blue eyes that resembled Aki's in a way. Naruto smiled.

"I know I just felt like saying that." Naruto said and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Itachi smiled slightly but knew Naruto meant every word of that sentence. Itachi picked up his plate and Aki's and walked into the kitchen. Naruto shortly followed, Sasuke went to follow but Haku told him that it seemed that Naruto wanted to talk to Itachi alone. Itachi looked to the frowning blonde who just sat his plate in the sink.

"I have the feeling you want to talk about something Naruto." Itachi said and leaned against the counter. Naruto nodded and felt for Aki who was still upstairs.

"Listen I'm just going to warn you alright. Aki she'll go through a period where she'll want to push away. I know she'll go through it, after what happened last time she thought she was in love I'll sure of it. Aki's life hasn't been a picnic in the woods, I'm sure you know that as well as I do. She's had a lot of betrayals in her life, and I know you wouldn't betray her, but… I'm just worried about her. She sacrificed herself to make my life better; I bet she didn't plan on me trying to stop her. I don't want her to think she has to make my life any better than it already is. I want her to have the better life, to have a life with someone she truly loves and that someone who loves her back as well.

I think you could be that person, but you have to know Aki and how she works. Don't let her do something stupid, I sure as hell won't let her do what she did again." Naruto said and Itachi looked to the ground as he thought about what the blonde had just said.

It was true; Itachi knew most of what Aki had gone through. He also knew she didn't show him everything that happened. He knew that her life was literally hell on earth. He also knew that she cared about Naruto more than anything in the world, even him. Itachi was fine with that, Naruto was her family. She never had family just like him, it fit together that they cared so much about each other. Itachi wanted Aki to be happy just as much as Naruto and he knew that Naruto hoped that Itachi would do anything for Aki and he would.

"Naruto, I will do anything to make Aki happy but I'll make sure she doesn't do something stupid again. And I don't intend to let her go anytime soon, I want to live with her after this mission is over. Hopefully propose and get married if she'll let me. You don't have to worry so much about her and vise versa. I think her living here with you will do her a lot of good. She didn't get the chance to live with you last time. It'll be good for her to be able to be with you more and watch you grow knowing she helped you to. So don't worry so much, it's not just you looking after her, you have me, Sasuke, Haku, and tons of others who isn't going to let her do something stupid again." Itachi said and Naruto nodded. Itachi smiled and pulled the blonde into a hug. It wasn't like him really to hug people but the blonde was almost family, literally. Naruto smiled and hugged the older Uchiha back.

"Thanks Itachi. And you know you're doing a great job at the mission thing. I didn't even think it was possible for you to be innocent until I read up on it." Naruto said after they pulled away, Itachi weakly smiled.

"Was he really that bad?" Itachi asked and Naruto's face dropped as did his eyes to the floor.

"Yeah he was bad. But this time is different; he knows the truth which helps a lot. Also his mind isn't filled with revenge even if he does want it on Orochimaru it isn't as bad as last time. Meaning the Curse Seal has no affect on Sasuke; Aki still seems to be working on the removal jutsu to take it away though. But it's not a big deal, Orochimaru has no affect on Sasuke, and I'm sure Orochimaru will give up on Sasuke when he finds out that he can't turn Sasuke this time." Naruto said and Itachi smiled softly.

"Good, but I have heard from the Akatsuki that he has his eyes on a female Uchiha. Everyone looked to me about it and I simple shrugged saying that I had no clue of a female survivor. But I'm sure it's Aki that Orochimaru is interested in; Akatsuki is also interested in her and is tracking her down to enlist her, thanks to Kisame." Itachi warned and Naruto chuckled slightly.

"Wouldn't be the first time that Akatsuki came after her or Orochimaru for that matter. But I think the reasons are a little different this time, I think I like the reasons this time a little better. Last time they wanted her dead." Naruto said and Itachi nodded in agreement.

"Just keep an eye out, I'll be doing the same. We don't want Orochimaru doing something to Aki." Itachi said and Naruto nodded.

"We better get back out there before they come in and get us." Naruto said and walked out of the room, Itachi trailing behind him quickly. Aki came into the dinning room just as Itachi and Naruto entered. Aki raised an eyebrow at them but didn't say anything to them about it. Itachi nodded to Haku and Sasuke as a good bye type thing. Aki gave Naruto a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"So I'll see you at the Chuunin Exams. Have fun beating Neji Naru-Chan." Aki said and left Itachi following. Naruto sat back at the table.

"So?" Sasuke asked and Naruto shrugged.

"We just talked about Aki no big deal." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded, Haku seemed interested but didn't voice anything out loud, neither did Sasuke. Naruto sat back and kept silent as Haku and Sasuke finished eating their breakfast.

"So what are you two doing until the Chuunin Exams start?" Haku asked as he finished his food off. Sasuke shrugged and looked to Naruto.

"Not sure, I guess we could train a little. But other than that I think we should just rest. It's going to be a long day." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded with agreement.

"Well if you need help with anything, just tell me." Haku said and Naruto perked up.

"Actually I was wondering if you could spare a few Senbon needles. I have a few already, but I want just a few more in case I miss the first time. Neji is a hard opponent so I'm going to cover the needles with Aki's paralyzes stuff and hit Neji with it." Naruto said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde as Haku nodded.

"Yeah sure Naruto-kun, I remember you saying something about it so I got a few out for you." Haku said and picked his plate up and left the dinning room. Sasuke looked to Naruto.

"How are you going to hit Neji with those?" Sasuke asked and Naruto grinned.

"He's powerful and has a full defense technique but that defense has one blind spot. If I can just get one Senbon needle into that blind spot then it's all over for him in thirty seconds. That's how long it takes for the paralyze poison to take affect." Naruto said evilly and Sasuke seemed impressed at Naruto's information. But then again this was Naruto; one of Konoha's oh so famous knuckleheaded unpredictable ninja.

"You really are surprising Naruto. I don't really think I'll be able to get over it." Sasuke said with a slightly chuckled. Naruto grinned and Haku came in, he placed a rolled up ball of cloth in front of Naruto.

"Here you go Naruto-kun." Haku said and Naruto smiled at him.

"Thank you Haku!" Naruto said and unrolled it; he looked at the already sharpened Senbon needles before rolling it back up.

"Just make sure you don't hit anything too vital. He's your friend right?" Haku asked and Naruto nodded.

"I've been studying the human body for a little while. If his blind spot is in a too vital area then I'll just find another way to beat him." Naruto said and Haku nodded then looked to Sasuke.

"So what's your plan? You're fighting Gaara from the desert am I right?" Haku asked and Sasuke nodded.

"Gaara has his sand that protects him without Gaara even doing anything. It'll be hard to defeat someone like him, but I've got a plan. You'll just have to see when you get there." Sasuke said and Haku smirked but nodded. He sat down and looked at both of the boys.

"I want to thank you guys for letting me stay here for the last mouth." Haku said and Sasuke shook his head.

"It's fine, you're our ally now. I wasn't just going to let you rent a room at some Inn or something like that. Or worse live in Naruto's apartment." Sasuke teased and Naruto pouted.

"It's not that bad Teme." Naruto said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"This coming from the boy who won't even live in his own apartment." Sasuke said and Naruto looked away, sadness in his eyes.

"It's because I feel safer here then I do there." Naruto admitted and instantly both boys felt horrible for bringing the subject up. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I know Naruto, I'm sorry." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded weakly. Haku gave Naruto a supporting smile as well. Haku stood and nodded to them both.

"I still thank you. But I have to go, I'm meeting Ino at the flower shop, she wants me to help out with something before we leave to the Chuunin Exams. Good luck to the both of you." Haku said and Naruto nodded Sasuke just smirked slightly at him. Haku left after that leaving the raven and blonde alone once again. They didn't do anything really but get ready for the Chuunin Exams. Everything was planned in the boy's heads. Naruto would still take Gaara out, Sasuke wasn't sure he would be able to do it. The blood thirst of Gaara's demon form would be too much for the Uchiha.

Naruto had his black Khaki's with orange and red Uzumaki swirls on the sides. His Shuriken holster on his right leg, with his weapon's pouch on his side. A loose dark orange sleeveless shirt with a big black Uzumaki swirl with red outlines on the back. He had black short sleeved fish net underneath his shirt. He also had arm warmers just like Sasuke's old ones, but orange and red.

Sasuke had his black shirt with matching Khaki's. His left arm bandaged up and hidden underneath the sleeves that came to his elbow. His Shuriken holster on his left leg, with his weapons pouch on his side. His right leg was bandaged up some as well.

"Ready." Naruto said as he checked his hidden places for the Senbon needles. Sasuke let his eyes roam over his blonde before pulling him into his arms. Naruto blushed and Sasuke kissed him on the lips.

"Now I'm ready. Let's go." Sasuke said and kissed him once again before releasing him and walking out the door. Naruto hurrying up to check up with him. They were going to be early for the Chuunin Exams but who cared.

* * *

_**Well I hope you liked Chapter 15! Took me a little while to write really. It never happened in the series so it was a little difficult to write out but not too much. Most of it is about Aki which will happen sometimes. The next Chapter starts the Chuunin Exam! Don't forget to review people!!!**_

_**-Kat**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

_**Warnings: Ban Lang! Time Travel! Some OOC and OC! Yaoi! Smart Naru! Innocent Itachi! Not fan girl Sakura!**_

_**Pairings: Check earlier chapters!**_

_**Now this one is a little shorter then the other's but not by much a page or two or something like that. But I'm going to use that extra space to say thanks to my reviews and select a few who are awesome and I want to give a shout out to them.**_

_**Tazeredfrog!!! – I love this person! She is awesome and always so how makes me laugh with her reviews!!! I'm serious I was so upset the other day and read her review and couldn't help but laugh out loud. It helped my day out. Thank you sooo much for reviewing and I can't wait to see what you have to say about this chapter!**_

_**Blackgato1!!- I hate Kabuto also! But it's fun to mess with him right? Right, which I'll be doing a lot through out this story! Thanks for reviewing, and keep reading please!!!!**_

_**Kagomegirl021! – This girl is funny too! Doesn't make me laugh as much but at least I get a smile from her reviews! Keep writing and reading!!! **_

_**Now those three I picked aren't the only ones I want to give thanks to. All of my reviewers and fan I love you! I'm glad you like my story enough to read it up to this point and hopefully afterwards too!!!! Thanks for all the great reviews and I love you all!!!!**_

_**NOW enjoy this chapter!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Man this is boring!" Naruto whined as he and Sasuke sat against the wall waiting for everyone to show up. It was only them and the Sand Ninja, who were currently staring at them. Gaara seemed fascinated with Naruto, and Sasuke had a feeling it was their run in yesterday. Sasuke slipped his arm around the blonde's waist and glared at Gaara who smirked slightly but glared right back. His sand starting to swirl just slightly. Naruto's eyes saddened and he looked to Sasuke who loosened his grip; Naruto looked back to Gaara with sad eyes. It seemed to startle him because the red head looked away, clenching his head.

The seats above and around them started to become crowded. Sasuke and Naruto immediately felt Aki's Chakra and looked up to the stands to see her waving at them with a smirk. The cat Anbu was shaking his head behind her. Naruto waved back to her with a giant smile on his face and Aki felt someone staring at her. Naruto felt the blood lust that was imitating from Gaara dissipate and he looked over to see him staring at Aki. Sasuke seemed to notice this as well. Aki stared right into Gaara's cold eyes and she smiled slightly and nodded before looking back to Naruto with a grin. The Anbu behind her finally annoyed that they weren't sitting pulled her along to let the other people pass.

"Who do you think the Cat Anbu is?" Sasuke asked as he leaned over closer to the blonde to whisper. Naruto looked a little startled and Sasuke chuckled slightly.

"If you think about it for a minute who was the only other person who knew Itachi was innocent? Other than me of course." Naruto asked and Sasuke frowned at him, Naruto chuckled.

"Yomato or at least that was his code name since he's an Anbu Captain. He's the Anbu that Itachi goes to, to reported in with, until me." Naruto explained and Sasuke nodded a smirk on his face.

"Speaking of Yomato… do you know if Sai will show up again? I mean if I don't leave you'll never meet the me-look-a-like." Sasuke said and Naruto raised an eyebrow at him.

"What jealous that someone is even paler than you?" Naruto asked and Sasuke snorted at him.

"Not what I meant. You helped Sai out too if I remember correct. Something about bonds or what not, I wasn't paying attention when he was talking." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded and smirked at him.

"What distracted at the fact that we had someone that looks a hell of a lot like you team up with us? But yeah I guess I helped him become… more human you could say. I'm not sure if we'll meet up with him again." Naruto said and watched as Shikamaru walked lazily into the arena, he spotted them and walked over ignoring the cheers above.

"Hey Shika…" Naruto trailed off as Shikamaru nodded and leaned against the wall beside him. Naruto chuckled slightly and Shikamaru peeked at him. Naruto looked back up to where Aki was and she was waving again, Naruto poked Shika who looked at him, then to where he was pointing.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered and Naruto chuckled along with Sasuke.

"I'd wave back to her… she's very hyper today… wouldn't surprise me if she jumped down and hit you for not waving back. She is related to Naruto after all." Sasuke said and Shikamaru gulped slightly and waved back to Aki who smiled and then disappeared into the crow of people once again.

"She's crazy." Shikamaru pointed out. And both Sasuke and Naruto cracked up in laughter.

"What are you laughing about… dropouts?" Came a voice from in front of them. They looked up to see a overly confident Neji standing with his hands on his hips much like a girl and glaring at them. Naruto couldn't help but laugh again as he looked at the girlish pose he was making.

"Well we were laughing at my cousin… but then you came along… with that girlish figure of yours… and now it's you." Naruto said in between laughs. Shikamaru couldn't help the small bit of laughter that came, even Sasuke made some sort of amused sound. Neji glared at the blonde with a killing intent.

"What was that?" Neji asked his fists tightening together.

"I was just saying Neji-Chan." Naruto teased and stood, Sasuke coming right along with him. Neji looked beyond pissed and Naruto was enjoying every minute of it. He loved to piss the old Neji off; it was entertaining for the blonde boy. Naruto soon spotted Shino and left the fuming Neji to say hi to Shino who said hi back. Sasuke and Shikamaru came up to them as well. Neji followed shortly after that as he saw the instructor coming up to the small ground. Even the Sand Ninja walked towards them. Each stood in a line as cheers took place from the crowds. Everyone saw the Kazekage walk over to the third Hokage with his two bodyguards behind him.

Naruto felt the hate imitating off of Gaara, but he knew it was for a different reason then his hate. Gaara still thought it was his father, but Sasuke and Naruto knew better than that. Gaara's father, the real Kazekage had been dead for a little while now at least. That was Orochimaru and Naruto glared hard, his killing intent heightened slightly even Gaara felt it and looked to Naruto with surprise to find him glaring at his father. Sasuke elbowed Naruto and the blonde lost eye contact with the Kazekage who was smirking slightly at the blonde but talking to the Hokage. Sasuke knew that Naruto was having a hard time controlling his emotions; he would help the blonde out in anyway. Naruto smiled weakly to Sasuke to show him he was better, Sasuke nodded and looked back to the Hokage who was standing and now had his arms wide open.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to the Hidden Village of Konoha's Chuunin Selection Exam today. We will now begin the main matches with the eight that have passed the preliminaries. Please enjoy the matches." Hokage said and cheering erupted from the stands.

"There are some things I need to tell you before the matches." Said the instructor as he pulled out a piece of paper. "Look at this." He said and held it up for everyone to see.

"There was a little change in the match-ups." He explained. The paper told everyone who was fighting who and in what order. Uzumaki Naruto VS Hyuuga Neji, Kankurou VS Aburame Shino, Temari VS Nara Shikamaru, and lastly Gaara VS Uchiha Sasuke.

"Check to see who you're going against again." He said and left it there for a few minutes before folding it back up and putting it back in his Jounin vest. Naruto and Sasuke shared a look clearing saying '_why was Gaara and Sasuke's match last?' _

"Listen up. Although the landscape is different, the same rules apply as in the preliminaries, there are no rules. The match will only end when someone dies or gives up. But if I decide that the match is over, I will stop the match. Do not argue with me over it. Got it?" No one said anything. The instructor nodded at that.

"The first match is… Uzumaki Naruto and… Hyuuga Neji. The rest of you need to go back to the waiting room." The instructor said and everyone started to the stairs leading to the waiting room. Sasuke patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"Don't get too ruffed up Naruto." Sasuke said before walking away. Naruto snorted and Sasuke smirked as he started up the steps and into the waiting room. He came to the balcony and watched Neji and Naruto stand a few feet away looking at each other, both sporting nasty glares at each other.

* * *

"Do you mind if I sit next to you guys?" Aki asked as she came to the front row where two people just sat at. Her Anbu escort had disappeared and she couldn't find him with the large crowd. One of the people sitting there had short purple hair with clear eyes like Neji, Aki figured it was Hinata. She had a blue jacket on with black pants and sandals. She sat next to two Chuunins and another boy that was closest to Aki. He had short brown hair with red fang like marks on his cheeks. He had a long black jacket that had a yellow strip down the zipper. A white dog sat on his shoulder half his body lay in the hood that was down. Aki knew who they were, Kiba and Akamaru. The two Chuunins scooted down so Hinata could scoot and Kiba after her. Aki smiled and took at seat beside him.

"To think that kid actually made it this far." Came one of the Chuunins with a bandage over his nose, his black hair spiking off in crazy directions.

"Yes, but someone who made it this far with luck alone won't get any further. That Naruto kid, that is." The other said, he had a blue hat on that flatted his brown hair down and over his right eye, and the blue mask came up and stopped right under his bottom lip. Hinata looked over as did Aki who heard the conversation.

"He has a bad opponent. He can't beat a person from the Hyuuga Clan." The other said. Aki looked to Hinata who looked about ready to say something but didn't.

"That's not true." Aki said and leaned over Kiba who blushed fiercely. The two looked to her with raised eyebrows. Aki looked back to Naruto.

"It's not luck that brought Naru-Chan this far. I know my cousin, he'll win for sure and you'll be surprised if you underestimate him. That's what he hates the most." Aki said and the two Chuunins looked to her with slightly wide eyes, then looked her over and saw the Genin forehead protector around her waist, her black hair was down and rested against her shoulders. Aki sat back up and noticed the wide eyed looks Kiba and Hinata were giving her. But Akamaru whining broke both eye contact and Aki looked to the dog as Kiba looked at him as well.

"What's the matter Akamaru?" Kiba asked and Akamaru whined again and Kiba's eyes widened before narrowing, then moving around.

"Where?" Kiba asked and looked up in the back and saw a cat Anbu, but it wasn't the cat Anbu that was hanging with Aki. No his mask has color showing he was in higher rank then the others, this one was just one solid color and that was white. Aki followed his eye sight and sigh, Kiba looking to her with narrowed yes. Aki leaned in to whisper, she felt Akamaru sniff her.

"This place is packed with people who come from out of the country. The selected Anbu around the stadium is to insure nothing breaks out between enemies that could be here. It's just for a safety measure, but I must admit, that Anbu seems slightly suspicious being out in the open and all." Aki said and looked back at him, Kiba nodded agreeing with her. Even if the Anbu were there to insure that everything remained peaceful, they usually hide themselves pretty well.

"You guys it's starting." Hinata said to them. Kiba and Aki locked eyes for a second before looking down to Naruto and Neji. Naruto was glaring at a smirking Neji, who seemed to be over the name calling Naruto had done a little bit ago.

* * *

"You look like you want to say something." Neji said and Naruto glared even more before putting his fist out to him. Hinata moved forward in her seat, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. Shikamaru then explained the vow Naruto had taken after Hinata had fallen in a near death state. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he watched Naruto shake with rage.

"I told you before… I promise I will win!" Naruto said with a nasty glare, his chakra level heightened slightly. Neji closed his eyes and reopened them activating his Byakugan and stared at Naruto. _His eyes tell me that he is totally confident about himself. No hesitation what so ever. _Neji thought and got in a fighting stance.

"That makes this even better. When you find out the true reality, I will enjoy seeing… your discouraged eyes." Neji said and Naruto lowered his arm.

"Stop chattering!" Naruto said as a large gust of wind blew over the stadium, everyone covered their faces or flinched slightly at the wind blowing at them. Aki smirked as she sat staring straight at Naruto. _This will be an interesting fight. Naruto what will you do? _Aki thought and Kiba looked at her from the corner of his eyes to see her smirking slightly.

"And let's begin." Naruto finished as the wind blew once more before dieing away. The instructor smirked slightly and played with the long tooth pick looking thing in his mouth.

"Now, first match… Begin!" He said and everyone cheered. Naruto smirked and formed a hand sign right off the bat.

"Now Neji I'm not going to fool around with you because then I'd get my butt kicked. So don't cry when you lose." He focused on the hand sign. "Shadow Replication!" Naruto yelled and eight Naruto's were formed. Neji's eyes widened slightly, there was something odd about the eight Naruto's. Four had chakra spread evenly through their body, while the other four's chakra level flexed below the others.

* * *

"What an interesting guy." The guy with the bandage over his nose said and Aki smirked as did Kiba.

"The Shadow Replication is a Jounin level technique. I didn't know he could use it." The other said with wide eyes.

"Now we don't know who'll win." The other said and Aki smirked.

"That's not all he has up his sleeve." Aki commented and they all looked at her slightly wide eyed. The two Chuunins looked back to the fight while Kiba leaned into Aki.

"So he got some knew moves or something?" Kiba asked and Aki glanced at him and back to Naruto.

"Something like that. Let's just Neji is in for one hell of a shock." Aki said with a chuckled and Kiba frowned while Hinata looked at Naruto with happy eyes.

Naruto smirked and four disappeared into the little bit of tree's the surrounded them. Each taking its place in four corners, among them was the real Naruto, who was already ready to form more shadow clones if need be.

"But there is only one real one." Neji said as he found each of the other four's spots he frowned slightly wondering what they were up to. The other four pulled a Kunai out of their weapons pouch.

"Don't act so tough!" They all said in unison. Neji focused on the ones in front of him, it was obvious that none of them were the real Naruto he was sure of that.

"Come, if you wish." Neji said. They all glared at Neji.

"Hey, don't… underestimate… me. Got it?" They all said each one of them at a different time and word. Neji tensed as they shot forward with amazing speed. Each of them attack and wasn't surprised when Neji blocked the first two then the second one, as the last came in for a kick. Neji jumped backwards, making it look like Naruto had kicked him but landed perfectly. Naruto cursed, he was hoping Neji would use his ultimate defense already.

"Damn it, we'll get him on the next try!" Naruto said and the four attacked again. Two came and Neji spun in the air, then kicked on in the face, while kicking the other in the back of the head. Those two puffed away and two Naruto's quickly formed two more clones and they came out, running towards Neji. But didn't get there in time as Neji hit two more in the stomach with his palms, those two disappearing. Naruto again made two more clones and sent them out. The four stopped in front of Neji glaring, Neji smirked at him.

"Become Hokage eh? You can't like this. Hiding in the bushes and making failed attempts to hit me. You haven't even been able to touch me. I can figure out a lot of things… with these eyes. Your talent is determined when you're born. In other words, everything is predetermined at birth." Neji said and chuckled slightly. One of the Naruto's stepped forward, his chakra level seemed higher then the others and Neji smirked slightly.

"Why do you always try to label things like that?" Naruto asked.

"Then are you trying to say that anyone can become Hokage if they try hard? Only a few are chosen to become Hokage. Look at reality closely! Those who become Hokage are born with that fate. It's not something you can become because you want to. It's already determined by fate. People are different. They can only live in the indisputable flow of life. But there is just one… fate that everyone possesses. And that is death." Neji said and Naruto shook his head, still glaring at Neji.

"So… so what?!" Naruto yelled and put his fist up at Neji once again, his glare ten times worse. Sasuke was wide eyed at this; Naruto had taken all this before. Neji's mental abuse, and without knowing it, Neji helped the blonde grow. Sasuke shook his head. It amazed him how much just the simplest thing caused Naruto to grow up and work harder.

"I don't give up so easily!" Naruto said and Sasuke couldn't help but nodded getting glances from the other around him. He did another hand sign and yelled out Shadow replication once again. This time it wasn't just four, there were at lest twenty maybe thirty that surrounded Neji all the way around. Sasuke shook his head again; it still surprised him how much that blonde could make.

"Damn." Aki said and Kiba looked at her as if something was wrong but nothing seemed to be, she was staring at Naruto, she looked to Kiba feeling eyes on her. Aki grinned slightly.

"Sorry, it just surprises me just how much he can make. You should see his mass replication, there's at lest one hundred easy. That boy can make hundreds if he wanted." Aki said and Kiba's eye widened while Aki looked back at the Naruto's who were running towards Neji at once.

Neji deflected them one by one, or two by two. He kept looking around the group as he did and the four that were still hidden in the trees. The four still had an even Chakra level while all the other's flexed, but one was higher then all the others and Neji smirked as he hit one of the clones and locked on to the higher Chakra level Naruto.

"I told you I'm not that stupid!" Neji said and took off at it with high speed. He knew it was the real one; it was the only one out of the group minus the four in the trees that Neji figured that just supplied more clones as ones went out. Neji came and stopped, his hand hit right at Naruto's heart. Naruto chocked and his eyes were wide. Hinata gasped and Aki seemed slightly worried, she activated her Sharingan and sigh with relief before deactivating it. Although she noticed Kiba had seen her use it and was looking at her with fascination. Aki keep an eye on Naruto while explaining to Kiba how she was an Uchiha and an Uzumaki but weren't related to Sasuke.

"The one who attacked the least because he feared his tenketsu would be hit… The more you attacked me, the more that one stood out." Neji said and the Naruto coughed up blood, and a few clones disappeared.

"You're the real one." Neji said and a few more clones disappeared one by one.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said.

"That's it for him." One of the Chuunins said. Sasuke smirked and Shikamaru looked at him funny, as did Shino and Temari and Sasuke knew Gaara was looking at him with a frown. Neji pulled back and stepped away as Naruto leaned forward coughing.

"That's why I told you that it was useless." Neji said. Hinata covered her mouth and coughed as she watched the scene. Everything was silent for a few seconds before Naruto started to laugh, not all the clones were gone; the four in the trees and about eight around Neji were still there.

"I told you… not to come to conclusions on your own." Naruto said and looked to Neji with his tongue stuck out childishly, Sasuke snorted at that as Neji's eyes widened as the Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke like a clone.

"Could it be…?" Neji asked out loud and turned in time to see two Naruto's coming down to punch him. _This is it! _The real Naruto thought and the four clones watched intensely. The two clones were close and just as they hit the fists were stopped by a burst of blue Chakra that made a dome shape. The two clones were thrown back and disappeared. The remaining clones looked to Neji with horror.

"What? What was that?" One of the Naruto's asked and the other clones disappeared leaving one Naruto standing there and four in the trees. The one in front of Neji looked beaten up, and tired, he was panting. The other four's chakra level was below the one in front of him. Neji smirked, _so this is the real one, but then what are the other four still doing out? _Neji wondered but kept his smirk on his face.

"Did you think you had won?" Neji asked.

"Damn you…" Naruto said and his fists tightened. He formed the familiar hand sign.

"Don't underestimate me!" Naruto said and there were now fifth teen Naruto's each surrounded him slightly close only one stayed behind to watch. They were almost touching and the four Naruto's in the tree's tensed slightly as they watched with Kyuubi eyes to see further. _Kyuubi remember help me out here, you can see better then I can. Tell me where his blind spot is so I can hit it. _

**You got it kid! **Kyuubi answered as the Naruto clones attacked. Neji did his Hokkeshou Kaiten and the Naruto clones were all pushed back by the same blue Chakra dome. Each one disappearing the moment they hit the ground.

"Damn it!" Naruto said as his fists tightened together. _Did you get it Kyuu? Because I think I did but I want to make sure before I start. _

**Yeah kid I got it. **Kyuubi showed Naruto were the spot was and Naruto nodded he was off slightly and thanked Kyuubi from the bottom of his heart.

"This is it." Neji said and Naruto thought it was kind of Ironic. Neji opened his eyes and looked at Naruto. "You are within the range of my Divination." Neji said and Naruto looked at him confused. Neji leaned down in a stance.

"Jyuuken Move, Divination Field, 64 Strikes." Neji said and kicked off attacking Naruto with lighting speed. He hit Naruto with two fingers. "Two strikes!" Neji called out. But didn't give any time before continuing, he was sure that this was the real Naruto. If it wasn't he would have disappeared.

"Four Strikes, Eight Strikes, Seventeen Strikes, Thirty-two Strikes, Sixty-four Strikes." Neji said each time hitting him with the same about of hits as he called out. He did it so fast that even if it was a clone, it wouldn't be able to disappear until after the whole attack. And that's exactly what it did, Neji's eyes widened as he stood staring at the spot where the clone had disappeared.

**NOW BRAT! **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded. He pulled a Senbon needle and threw it, but missed and Neji caught it. Naruto cursed but laughed and walked out as he saw the blood trickle down from Neji's finger.

* * *

Hinata started to cough again and Kiba looked to her to see if she was okay. Aki looked over as well then back to Neji when she stopped the blood.

"This is going to take a few minutes now, I hope Naruto understands that." Aki said and Kiba looked to her with a frown, as did Hinata, and the two Chuunins. Aki looked over and grinned sheepishly.

"That Senbon needle was dipped in a polarization herb. If it goes into the body fully it'll take less then thirty seconds to a minute until he can't move his body, but if just cut by it, it'll take somewhere between two to three minutes before the affects start up, even then it'll take another minute maybe." Aki stated.

"Are you serious?" Kiba asked and Aki nodded but didn't get to say anything else as Hinata started to cough like crazy again, this time there was blood.

"Hinata you're bleeding." Kiba stated and the two Chuunins forgot about the fight and looked to Hinata. Aki moved forward and around Kiba so that she sat in front of Hinata.

"You're still injured from your fight aren't you Hinata." Aki asked but just stated it; she didn't really need an answer for it. Aki motioned for Kiba to move to the floor and he did just that as Aki laid Hinata on the bench and placed her hands over Hinata's chest, an Anbu had moved down and was watching the whole thing. Aki started to heal, using Mao to guide her better; she didn't want to mess anything up.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Kiba asked and Aki nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I had a crazy teacher who shoved this stuff into my brain it hurt." Aki said and Kiba smiled slightly, while the two Chuunins were staring at Aki with interest. She was a Konoha ninja, but they hadn't seen her around. And she didn't take the Chuunin exam so then does that mean she's a Jounin or maybe already a Chuunin. But then where was her vest if she was one. Aki moved down slightly and continued to heal, the chakra a light blue, not a normal healing chakra the Anbu noted.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kiba asked, worry in his eyes and Aki smiled as she took her hands off and nodded.

"She'll be fine, just needs a little rest. She can rest here if you want, let her head rest in your lap. Moving her now could cause complications." Aki said to Kiba and he nodded and lifted her head and laid it in his lap. He looked to Aki.

"What about you?" Kiba asked and Aki smiled at him.

"I'll just go to the back and watch; it won't be long until this match is over anyways." Aki said and looked to Neji who was just talking with Naruto. Aki knew he wouldn't notice that he can't move until he tries or at least for another minute or so. The feeling stays but it's like he's stuck in a Shadow bind. Aki stood, the Anbu moved away so she could get out. Aki walked up the steps the Anbu right behind her, Aki felt like he was burning holes in her back and she had a fairly good idea of who it was. But didn't do anything as she hit the top and leaned against the wall, watching the Anbu walk up and move back to his position. Aki looked to Naruto with a smirk; it would start to take affect pretty soon.

* * *

**--------with Naruto while Aki is healing Hinata---------

* * *

**

"Stop fighting. You're pathetic; it's going to be the same even if you continue. All you've done so far is a scratch on me. I have no grudge against you, so I don't want to waste my energy with a drop out like you." Neji said and noticed the other three clones that had been in the trees disappeared and Naruto was glaring slightly at Neji now, but he was smirking.

"Shut up! Even if you don't, I have one against you." Naruto said. He knew he had at least a minute, and knowing Neji it would be around two minutes because he's so stubborn.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked.

"Why… when you're so strong… Why do you have eyes that seem to say you know everything…? Why did you mentally attack Hinata like that when she was trying her best?!" Naruto yelled and Neji glared, while Naruto cursed mentally, he still could move parts of his body.

"That has nothing to do with you." Neji said back.

"You ridiculed Hinata and labeled her as a dropout. The head family and branch family, I don't know what happen between them… But bastards like you who call other people dropouts will have to deal with me." Naruto said.

"Very well, I will tell you since you seem to care so much… About Hyuuga's fate of hatred! Hyuuga has a secret ninja technique that is passed on within the head family. And that is the cursed seal technique. That cursed seal symbolizes a caged bird… and is also a symbol of those who are bound within an inescapable destiny." Neji said and pulled his arms up and untied his headband. Naruto cursed, he could move his arms, Aki had said it could range between a minute to three if scratched by it.

Neji pulled the headband down and showed the curse seal on his forehead. It was green with two hooks like lines that had an X in the middle.

"That's the…" Naruto trailed off as he stared at Neji.

"One day, when I was four… This detestable seal was carved into me with that cursed seal technique. That day, there was a big ceremony going on in the Village of Konoha. It was also the day when the Country of Lightning, which had been at war with Konoha for a long time, had their Hidden Village of Cloud's head ninja… come to conclude the alliance treaty. But in that event where everyone from Konoha including the Jounins to the Genins participated… There was one clan who did not participate. The Hyuuga Clan. That day was the long awaited day when the head family's successor turned three. It was Hinata-sama's third birthday." Neji said and moved so that he looked to the Head Hyuuga family member. He also noted that his body felt heavy when he moved but pasted it off.

"My father, Hyuuga Hizashi, and Hinata-sama's father up there, Hyuuga Hiashi-sama, were twin brothers. But Hiashi-sama was first. A head family member. And my father, the second son, became a branch family member. When the head family's successor reached the age of three… I was engraved with the cursed seal, and became a caged bird… A Hyuuga branch family member." Neji said, his voice had turned venom half way through his explanation and then dulled down to his normal arrogant tone.

"Why do they have to do that? Why separate the head and branch families? What kind of meaning is there to that weird seal?" Naruto asked, hoping he had gotten it right; those were the questions he would have asked if not knowing the answer to them already.

"This seal on my forehead is not a decoration. This cursed seal is the absolute fear of death that the head family gives to the branch family. The secret seal that the head family forms easily destroys the branch family's brain cells. Needless to say, killing is easy as well. And this cursed seal will only disappear after my death… and it seals up the Byakugan ability. The Hyuuga family has the most unique Bloodline Limit. There are many who are after its secret. So, this cursed seal means that the branch family only lives to protect the head family… and it does not allow the branch family to go against the head family. It is an efficient system to protect Hyuuga's Bloodline Limit, the Byakugan, forever." Neji said. Naruto kept an eye on Neji, he could tell that Neji was moving less, if it was because of the poison or he just didn't want to move was unclear. It had been only two minutes so far, another minute and Neji would surly start to feel the effects.

"And… That incident occurred. My father was killed by the head family. One night, Hinata-sama was almost kidnapped by someone. Hiashi-sama caught up to the perpetrator immediately, and killed him. He was wearing dark clothes and hid his face with a mask. Who do you think it was? It was the Country of Lightning's head ninja, who had just signed the alliance treaty. It was apparent that they came here to seek the secrets of the Byakugan. But the Country of Lightning failed in their scheme and ended up with a dead ninja… So they claimed that Konoha broke the treaty, and made an unfair demand.

Of course, the relationship between Konoha and the Lightning worsened, and a war almost broke out. But Konoha wanted to avoid a war, so they made a secret agreement with the Lightning. The Lightning wanted a Hyuuga head family member with the Byakugan Bloodline Limit… In other words, Hiashi-sama's dead body, and Konoha agreed. And war was averted. Thanks to Hyuuga Hiashi's double, who died to protect the head family… my father!" Neji yelled and tightened his grip on his forehead protector.

"Death is the only way to escape from this detestable cursed seal. They were twins with almost the same strength… But when they were born first and second, their fates were sealed. And in this match, your fate was decided when I became your opponent. Your fate says that you will lose to me. That, I can guarantee." Neji said and put his Konoha forehead protector on, but as he tied the knot in the back he felt his arms start to feel limp. Neji looked to his hands and tried to move them better but wasn't able to move them any more then an inch.

Sasuke smirked where he was as did Aki and Naruto. But Naruto's smirked wasn't as profound as the others, since they were Uchiha's they could smirk better then Naruto who barely did it.

"I see you're starting to feel it now. Geez it took a long time to set in." Naruto said and walked forward a few steps. Neji's eyes grew wide and he stumbled back, unable to keep his legs up he fell to the ground, staring at Naruto with widened eyes.

"It's polarization poison my cousin can mix. You see when you caught that Senbon needle, it scratched you. If I had hit it where I wanted it to, you would have only lasted at least a minute before the affects kicked in. But since you were scratched it took a little more time. You mostly stood still so it took longer for it to spread through your body. But now it's doing its job." Naruto said as he stepped in front of Neji, just two feet from him.

"Wha…" Neji trailed off as he looked to Naruto who held emotions in his eyes he had not seen before, Sadness, anger.

"I don't know how tough you've had it with your dad getting killed a long time ago… But you've got the wrong idea by using that alone to decide fate is predetermined. You're like a walking oxy moron; you say one thing but do the other." Naruto said.

"How do you see that?" Neji asked, anger in his voice.

"You're a coward who blames everything on fate, yet you go against it you're self. You say that your job as the branch family is to protect the head family correct?" Naruto asked, his anger rising in his voice. Neji nodded slightly, he could fell his body going numb, but at the same time he could feel his whole body. It was like his brain wasn't giving off signals.

"Yet you go and put Hinata in a near death state! You're fighting against destiny you're self aren't you! Wanting to be free from that cage!" Naruto yelled and Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about! To carry a seal that can never be removed. A guy like you will never understand what it means!" Neji said and struggled getting up. Naruto moved back and watched as Neji panted as he stood swaying slightly.

"No… I understand." Neji narrowed his eyes at him. "So what about it? Stop acting cool. You're not the only special guy here. Hinata… was suffering like you. She is from the head family, but she tried her best to change herself because no one would acknowledge her. That's the determination she had, and she fought you even after she was injured. That goes for you, as well. You're fighting so hard against that destiny you talk about, look at you, paralyzed yet still trying to stand and fight." Naruto said and Neji fell to the ground again.

"I understand the part of having something you can't get ride of. And maybe mine isn't as bad as it was back then when I didn't understand. But I still dealt with it! I still fought against what everyone thought of me! And proved that I'm not a dropout, I don't give up. You go around calling people dropouts, yet you're the one who has already given up." Naruto said and walked forward as Neji looked at him with wide eyes, he had stood up again.

"You say destiny rolls your life, that's just another way of saying that 'I give up' and 'I don't care about my life because it's already laid out for me' you're the dropout here. Not Lee! Not Hinata! And NOT ME!" Naruto yelled and punched Neji with red Chakra swirling up and around his right hand. Sasuke was wide eyed as he watched Neji land into the wall just below them, indenting the wall in. Neji fell coughing and unable to move his body.

"Hurts don't it! You may not be able to move, but you sure as hell can feel still right? Instructor, do you wish me to continue until he really can't feel anything?" Naruto asked with his head titled to the instructor who was wide eyed at the power and the still red chakra leaking out from Naruto's right arm that he used to punch Neji with. The Instructor walked over to Neji who was trying desperately to move but just couldn't. He couldn't understand the power that just came from the blonde. Neji had a clear view of Naruto and saw the red Chakra leaking off of his arm.

He saw it without using his Byakugan; it's not possible to see Chakra with the naked eye. Yet he could see the Chakra as clear as if he was looking at it through his Bloodline Limit. The third Hokage was wide eyed,_ when had Naruto learn to use the nine-tail's power like that? He didn't even use up that much Chakra unless the shadow clones took more than I thought. No, he only used a part of the nine tail's Chakra… just what has Jiraiya been teaching him? _The third thought as he watched Naruto walk over to Neji who was panting and still trying to control his body.

"You can make so many Shadow Replication… Your favorite ninja technique, eh? I was careless to let you trick me." Neji said as he looked to Naruto, the only thing he could move was his eyes and little bit of his head. The red around Naruto's arms disappeared and Naruto sighed slightly.

"I've failed three times in the academy finals. Unluckily, the ninja technique that was given in the finals was always... the ninja technique that I hated the most. The Replication Technique was the move I sucked at. Stop complaining about fate and saying how it can't be changed. You're different from me. You aren't a dropout." Naruto said finally and Neji's eyes widened and he looked to the sky.

"Uzumaki Naruto is the winner of this round." The instructor said as he pointed to the blonde, the crowd cheered. Naruto grinned slightly as he did another Shadow clone real quick before he leaned down and picked Neji up the other helping to sport Neji as well.

"I'll take him to the medics. I have the antidote to take the polarization out." Naruto said and the Instructor nodded. Neji looked to Naruto, then to ground as he was led out of the stadium and up the stairs where the medics where coming down. They stepped back up the stairs as Naruto came up the last steps. The medics took Neji and laid him on the stretcher and then looked to the blonde who was whispering something to his clone, the clone nodded and took off. Naruto turned to Neji and the medics.

"I have the antidote that will have Neji up and walking around in about five minutes tops." Naruto said and they nodded. The medics picked Neji up and walked down the hall, Naruto following with his arms behind his head. They walked into a room that had been closed off for medical problems. They laid Neji down on a table and looked to Naruto who was digging around in his weapons pouch. He found a little tube with a needle that stuck out from the bottom. Naruto handed it to one of the medics and they looked at it.

"Don't worry I wouldn't try to kill Neji now. Geez, if I wanted to kill him or harm him even worse I'd done it out there so everyone would see." Naruto said and watched in amusement as the medic's eyes widened and he blushed before turning back to Neji and injected the liquid into his body. It wasn't more then thirty seconds before he could start to move his fingers. Naruto sighed and went to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" Neji called and Naruto stopped, titled his head back and looked to Neji who was struggling to sit up, his ribs and back hurt like hell. The medics proceeded in taking Neji's shirt off and wrapping him up.

"Yeah? I want to get back to the next fight." Naruto said and Neji looked down to the bed he was on.

"How did you make that red chakra?" Neji asked and the medics tensed and Neji noticed. They knew something, and he could tell by the nervous looks they were giving Naruto. The blonde seemed to notice and smirked slightly.

"Calm down you two, god your ninja's even if your medics it's still the same. Not like I'm going to lose myself or something. Neji to answer you're question will answer the next question you were probably going to ask. I have a demon sealed inside me." Naruto said and saw the wide of Neji's eyes.

"Sealed?" Neji asked and Naruto nodded then looked to the medics who were staring at him.

"Yes sealed inside of me. You know as in I'm not the demon it's just inside of me." Naruto said and looked to the medics who blushed and finished wrapping Neji.

"I've learned how to tap into some of the Chakra, but usually it comes easier if I'm angry or emotional. I'm sorry if I broke something Neji." Naruto said and the door opened Naruto turned and smiled at him.

"Hyuuga-sama." Said one of the medics. Neji was wide eyed again as he looked at the head of the Hyuuga clan. Naruto glanced between them as the man looked to Naruto.

"I am sorry, but could you please leave us alone for a moment?" He asked the medics. Naruto wasn't sure if it was pointed at him, but he really wanted to get back.

"But…" The medics went.

"I won't take too long." He said and moved into the room further. The medics nodded and left, Naruto followed.

"Naruto-kun." Someone stopped him and Naruto turned to see the Hyuuga man in front of him. Naruto blushed slightly and gulped. The man smiled slightly.

"Great match." He said and put his hand out to shake. Naruto smiled and shook the man's hand before leaving, closing the door behind him. Then ran back down a flight of stairs and down a hallway and out to the waiting room where everyone else was.

Sasuke was the first to greet the blonde. He pulled the blonde into his arms and hugged him while kissing him lightly on the lips. They weren't in the room yet, just in the hallway where Sasuke had decided to wait for him. Naruto blushed as Sasuke keep an arm around his waist as they walked into the room. Naruto pulled Sasuke with him to where Shikamaru and Shino were at. They both congratulated him on winning the match, and pretty much told him they never expected it at all. Naruto then pulled Sasuke back so they could talk for a few seconds.

"Why do you think you're match was last?" Naruto asked and Sasuke shrugged. It was then that the examiner called for the next match. Shino and Kankurou. Naruto and Sasuke both looked to Kankurou who was looking like he was having an inner turmoil. It was clear to both boys that neither Sand ninja's thought they would fight. They figured the Chuunin Exams would end with the second match. It was then that Kankurou leaned over the gate somewhat.

"Examiner! I'm giving up!" Kankurou called and the Examiner looked stunned at him. Everyone one of them there yelled 'what!'

"I'm giving up! Go to the next match!" Kankurou yelled and instantly the crowd started getting noisy. The Examiner sighed.

"Kankurou has given up. Therefore Aburame Shino wins by default." He said and the crowd started to yell. Temari cursed and pulled her fan out; she flipped it open and glided down to the ground on it on a large gust of wind. The crowd instantly stopped bickering.

"You are?" The Examiner asked.

"It's my turn, right?" Temari asked as she held her large closed fan up.

"Looks like you want to do this. Okay, we're going to start the next match. Hey! The other one! Get down here." The examiner called and Shikamaru looked down from the balcony. Naruto smirked left Sasuke and tip toed behind Shikamaru. Sasuke looked about ready to stop him, but decided to then let him have his fun.

"Hey now, why are you guys getting excited? Actually why do I have to be the one who gets his match-ups changed so frequently?" Shikamaru mumbled to himself.

"Nara Shikamaru, it's you." The examiner said again. Naruto slammed his hand on Shikamaru and pushed.

"Yeah Shikamaru! Go get her!" Naruto said and watched the brunet fall and not land gracefully. Shikamaru was already planning was to kill Naruto as he glared up at the blonde who was grinning sheepishly down at him.

* * *

_**Yay Chapter 16! Woot! Well Thank you for reading this! Next chapter will start with Shika's fighting round, but not really, it'll mainly be what was going on while Shikamaru and Temari are fighting and all that goodness! Again Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!!!!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway! **_

_**Warning: Time fic! Yaoi! Slight OOC! OCpairings! Bad language! Death!**_

_**Thanks for reading so far! This one's going to be a little interesting at least I hope it will be hehe! Also I will not be putting Shikamaru's fight up really. Bits and pieces but not really. So if you want to know what's going on while everything else is watch the Shikamaru Vs Temari fight, episode 64!**_

**_Also it goes a little fast, and jumps a lot, but it's only jumping those parts that are the same as the plot, and I don't feel like writing about. I know i'm lazy!_**

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Naruto grinned sheepishly at Shikamaru who stood and glared at the blonde haired ninja. Then the blonde head was gone from sight and Shikamaru wondered if Naruto really had done that on purpose. If so, he was so going to get it… maybe if it wasn't too troublesome.

Naruto bounced back to Sasuke and pulled him further back so they could talk. Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow to him but just shook his head.

"So I think maybe Aki had something to do with the fight's matches changing like that." Naruto whispered low enough so that Sasuke could hear him, but no one else. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why do you think that?" Sasuke asked and Naruto frowned at him.

"Remember when we were talking. I told her that the only problem was that you and Gaara was fighting right after Neji and my fight. She must have said something to the Hokage or someone and got it changed." Naruto said and Sasuke seemed to be in thought before sighing.

"She would probably do it too. We'll it's a good thing she did. If not, Shikamaru would have never gotten to fight, coming out to him not getting Chuunin this time." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded before grinning.

Scene Break

Aki smiled and walked away and past the Anbu who stood not a few feet away from her. Aki glanced at him briefly before continuing. She could feel him watching her with every move but didn't care. She quickly walked down a pair of steps and found another empty seat next to two Jounin's. One had dark brown hair, with a cigarette in his mouth, unlit. The other was a lady with black hair and red eyes. Aki immediately knew who they were from files. Sarutobi Asuma and Yuuhi Kurenai, Aki smiled at them.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Aki asked pointing to the seat next to Kurenai. She looked up at Aki before nodding, then back to the fight. Asuma was talking about how Shikamaru was a genius with an IQ over 200. Aki nodded and Asuma looked to her with interest, Aki giggled slightly.

"Shikamaru would sit on the hill near the north training grounds everyday to watch the clouds. Sometimes I'd sit with him. He brought Go one time and we played. He did the same thing, and beat me." Aki said and Asuma was wide eyed.

"You're the girl Shikamaru was talking about? Naruto's cousin, but an Uchiha as well?" Asuma asked and Aki smiled as Kurenai's eyes widened slightly.

"Yep that's me, but you should pay attention to the match. Shikamaru is moving." Aki said as she glanced down at the genius.

* * *

"So you ready for your fight?" Naruto asked Sasuke. They were leaning against the wall and were watching Shikamaru's fight. Sasuke had his arms around the blonde, his chin resting on the blonde's shoulder. Sasuke nodded slightly.

"Yeah, it'll be easy." Sasuke said and Naruto chuckled slightly at him. Gaara glanced over at the couple and glared. He didn't like how they were calm, and loving each other. It pissed him off entirely, but he wondered who that girl was. She seemed powerful, and Shukuka (sp?) was acting up when he had glanced up at her. Why his demon acted up was beyond him, he did want to know. Maybe he wanted her blood, but why? It was bugging him, and the only one's with those answers was the two who were currently holding each other. It made his head hurt from it all.

It was silent as they all watched Shikamaru capture Temari in his Shadow. They watched in dead silence as he walked over, Temari unwillingly walking with him. They got a few feet away, and Shikamaru raised his hand. Naruto pulled out of Sasuke's arms and leaned over the railing to watch.

"I lose. I give up." Shikamaru said and everyone sweat dropped. There was a loud 'what' somewhere in the audience and the whole crowd started into another uproar.

"What did you say?" Temari asked glaring at him.

"I used up too much Chakra using the Shadow imitation so many times. I can only hold you for an additional ten seconds. So, I've thought about 200 possible moves… But time's up." Shikamaru put his hand down as Temari stared at him with widened eyes. Shikamaru made a shrug motion with his arms.

"It's too troublesome to do more. One match is good enough for me." Shikamaru said as his Shadow came back to him, leaving Temari standing there stunned.

"Winner, Temari!" Gemma yelled. Shikamaru rubbed his shoulder saying he's tired. Naruto jumped off of the balcony, Sasuke right on his trail knowing Naruto was going to be stupid.

"Why'd you give up Shikamaru?" Naruto asked as he walked calmly over. Shikamaru was in the middle of doing back stretches and he looked to a calm Naruto.

"That's a matter of the past, now. It's all good now. Besides why'd you come down, if you seem like you couldn't care less?" Shikamaru asked and watched Sasuke walked up next to the blonde. Naruto pouted.

"I didn't want to look like an idiot yelling at you. Besides, you almost won that match, why give it up?" Naruto asked.

"Drop it already, and let's get ready to watch the next match. Uchiha, give them what they want." Shikamaru said as he looked up to the crowds who seemed pissed off. Sasuke smirked and looked up at the crowds who were all yelling for the next match to begin. Gemma and Sasuke looked up at Gaara who turned around and started walking away.

"Don't lose Sasuke, you better not." Naruto said. Sasuke smirked at him.

"Wouldn't think of it Dobe." Sasuke said, Naruto smiled. Shikamaru sighed.

"Let's go Naruto, they don't need us here." Shikamaru said as he started to walk away. Naruto and Sasuke shared a looked before Naruto started after Shikamaru.

"And we're taking the stairs this time." Shikamaru said and Naruto laughed.

"Still mad at me for pushing you huh? Figured you'd be ungrateful." Naruto said and they disappeared up the steps. Naruto dreaded what was going to happen next, that's why he came down to Shikamaru. No way was Naruto going to let Shikamaru be alone with this Gaara; he didn't want to loose Shikamaru. Naruto never told Sasuke why he jumped, but Sasuke figured it was important so he followed.

Shikamaru and Naruto started up the steps, Naruto running in front. He turned to go up the last set of stairs when he froze. Shikamaru frowned and walked up beside him then looked to what he was frozen about. Standing in front of Gaara where two grass village shinobi.

"Low level tournaments like this Chuunin Exam… are good for betting. Quite a few feudal lords come here just for that reason." One of them said.

"So… can you lose in this match?" The other asked, like it was a simple thing. Gaara had his eyes closed; the only sound was his thing that plugged up the gourd twisting off slightly.

"Hey now, at least say something." One said, the gourd started to shake on Gaara's back.

"Are you too scared to say something?" The other asked. Gaara opened his eyes; they were scary, clearly showing he wasn't sane. One of them smirked and pulled out a Kunai. That's when it happened and Naruto cringed slightly as sand poured out of his gourd, and the lights busted pulling Gaara and the two Shinobi into darkness. All Shikamaru and Naruto heard were the screams of one of them. Then they saw the other running out of the darkness, sand came up and pulled him back. He yelled for help but both boys were frozen where they stood. His screams came and soon faded. A few moments of silence until they heard foot steps.

Gaara stepped out of the darkness and around the hall that connected to the steps. He stopped at the top for a second. Shikamaru and Naruto still frozen, wondering if he would do anything, they heard him step down, and watched as he past them and down the other set of stairs. The moment he disappeared outside they fell on the step they had each been standing at.

"If those two weren't there… He would've probably killed _us_. I've never seen someone kill people like that without any hesitation. Sasuke may have trouble with him." Shikamaru said and looked to a still frozen Naruto. The blonde knew why he was frozen, it was the thought that he could have been just like Gaara that froze him.

**You brat! Snap out of it! You can't freeze up like this! Get your head on straight and follow the plan. You have to get up to Kakashi! **Kyuubi roared in Naruto's mind. It made the blonde jump; Kyuubi hadn't talked with him for a little while. Shikamaru frowned at the blonde slightly at the sudden jump.

* * *

"Fighters to the center." Gemma said and Sasuke and Gaara stepped forward slightly. Everything was silent for the most part. Gaara was giving the Uchiha a nasty glare and Sasuke knew far too well why. It also had to deal with how Gaara thought, he knew the Gaara before he traveled back was kinder, and the Kazukage. But this Gaara still hadn't been knocked some sense into by Naruto. It also made Sasuke wonder just what kind of powers that blonde had; he seemed to be able to make people better. It also made Sasuke feel guilty that he had run away from the blonde in hopes of getting stronger, when he realized that he will get even stronger here. And the whole leaving to get stronger to kill his brother wasn't worth it, since his brother was innocent, and it was Orochimaru who killed his clan. Gemma looked between then for a second.

"Begin!" Gemma called and threw his hand down signaling go and then jumped back out of the way. Sand began to poor out of Gaara's gourd and staying in the air while Gaara started to chuckle, Sasuke jumped backwards a few feet to stay away from the sand. Sasuke glared slightly at Gaara, waiting. Gaara clenched his head and said something around the lines of 'don't get so angry with me mom. And absorbing foul blood.' Or something like that, Sasuke knew it was because of the one tail inside of him. Something happened and the sand dropped while Gaara panted slightly before looking to Sasuke.

"Come." Gaara said, Sasuke tensed.

* * *

"Hey." Shikamaru said and Naruto looked at him. "Do you remember what he said yesterday?" Naruto looked down.

"Yeah, I remember." Naruto said as they thought back to when Gaara promised he would kill them. Shikamaru nodded.

"But he didn't kill us. He had a very good opportunity, too. We weren't even in his sight." Shikamaru said. Naruto looked back to the floor.

"We aren't good enough for him right now; at least that's what he thinks anyway." Naruto said.

"The only guy who can excite him is…" Shikamaru said.

"Sasuke." Naruto finished.

* * *

Aki had kept an eye on that Anbu while Shikamaru's match was going on. He had went down and told Kiba to take Hinata to the medic's room to rest better. Kiba had agreed and left down the stairs and from what Aki could tell, into the room set up for medics. She frowned slightly though and looked to Asuma and Kurenai before looking back to the Anbu who was staring at her. Aki sighed and looked down to the match.

Sasuke stood staring at Gaara; he was going to play it just like before. No different moves, no nothing. That was how he was going to lure out Gaara's real form, and that was how everything was going to go. He would keep Gaara busy until Naruto showed up. Of course he would conserve energy and not use the Chidori more than twice like last time. He didn't want to waste his chakra again; he would need that in getting Sakura out of the grips of Gaara's sand hand.

"Let's start." Sasuke said and tossed two Kunai at Gaara.

* * *

_**(A/N You heard what Sasuke's going to do… it makes it easier to do this. So watch Episode 66 & 67 for Gaara and Sasuke's fight. I'll put some of it here, but not all.)

* * *

**_

Aki watched as Sasuke showed off some of his speed, by getting around Gaara's sand and punching him. But Aki knew that wasn't all of Sasuke's speed, at least not fully. She knew he had great speed, as did Naruto and she. But she also knew what Sasuke and Naruto were planning. But Aki also had a plan, she was going to try and save the Third. She knew that Sasuke, and Naruto would feel guilty if he died again.

Aki then looked back to see Kiba coming up the stairs. Aki nodded to Kurenai, before getting up quickly and starting up the steps towards Kiba. Aki smirked when she saw the green glow in the Anbu's hands, she now knew who exactly who it was.

"Kiba!" Aki yelled and hugged him around the neck. The conversation between the Anbu and Kiba forgotten for now. The green glow was gone now and Aki smiled at him.

"Anbu-san, it's nice to see you again… I guess… Kiba how's Hinata?" Aki asked averting her eyes to Kiba who was blushing since she still hadn't let go of him.

"Oh… umm… Hinata… She'll be fine as long as she rests. Thank you for healing her Aki." Kiba said and Aki let him go and smiled.

"No problem really!" Aki said and Kiba grinned at her.

"Why aren't you watching Sasuke's match. I figured you'd want to see that, especially since you're an Uchiha and all." Kiba said and Aki shrugged.

"Sasuke's a good fighter; I know what he can do. Besides I wanted to make sure Hinata was okay. I saw you taking her to the clinic; I thought maybe something was wrong." Aki said and looked to the Anbu who was staring at her. Aki smirked slightly.

"Sorry mister Anbu-san, we are distracting you from your _duties." _Aki said making sure the last word had some type of hint, before turning back to Kiba and taking his hand.

"Come on Kiba-kun, let's go sit down and watch the match." Aki said and pulled him along with her. She could feel the gaze on her, although she knew one of them was jealous, it made her giggle slightly. Kiba and she sat down and they looked to the fight. Gaara had just pulled all his sand together and was now in a dome shape thing, formed of sand.

"So what did Akamaru tell you?" Aki asked. Kiba gave her a confused looked before looking to Akamaru.

"How did you know?" Kiba asked and Aki smiled at him.

"I noticed you were talking back and forth. You should be careful about what you say Kiba that Anbu didn't seem to pleased." Aki pointed out and Kiba blushed.

"Akamaru was saying he knew that Anbu from the Chuunin exam." Kiba said and Akamaru nodded. Aki looked to the Anbu who wasn't paying much attention to them, before looking back to Kiba.

"Who knows maybe you did. It is a Chuunin exam Kiba; they could have put Anbu in with the mix to see what you were capable of." Aki said and Kiba blushed again before nodding.

"Yeah… Wait how do you know my name… I don't remember telling you it." Kiba said and narrowed his eyes at Aki who laughed at him.

"Naruto's told me much about his friends. I was able to guess Shikamaru right off the bat. You too, just didn't want to freak you and Akamaru out." Aki said and Kiba relaxed before looking down to Sasuke, who seemed to be having a difficult time with the dome of sand.

* * *

"Shikamaru…" Naruto said as he stood up. "Let's go to Kakashi-sensei's place."

"What are you planning on doing?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto didn't answer as he ran off; Shikamaru sighed and ran after him. They quickly ran out of the inside of the stadium and into the crowd. It didn't take long for Naruto to find Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled and ran over to where Kakashi was standing, with Gai, and Lee who was on crutches. Naruto and Shikamaru sat there panting for a few seconds.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Sensei, please stop this match right now! He's totally different from us. He's not normal!" Naruto said.

"Naruto. What are you talking about?" Ino asked from where she was sitting with Chouji and Sakura on either side of her.

"He lives to kill people. Anyway… at this rate, Sasuke's going to die!" Naruto said. Kakashi looked to Sasuke.

"Don't worry. You know better than anyone on how hard we trained and how long. Aren't you supposed to believe in your boyfriend?" Kakashi asked and Naruto growled at him.

"I believe in Sasuke just fine." Naruto hissed at Kakashi. That one hurt, a lot, Naruto didn't think Kakashi would say that. Kakashi also noticed the venom in Naruto's voice, as well as the hate, and last pain. It made Kakashi wonder, whenever he would say something like that to Sasuke, about Naruto not always being there, or anything near that dealt with Naruto in leaving, believing, or anything like that, the pain in their voice was clearly there. It made Kakashi wonder what happened between then, it wasn't normal for them to be that way. Even if they liked each other, maybe even loved, it wasn't normal to act like that.

"Alright, Naruto if you do then watch." Kakashi said not turning around. His eyes flicked to Sakura who also seemed to take note in Naruto's voice. There was something neither boy was telling them. Something that caused both of them pain on a high level, but what? From what Kakashi knew nothing that bad had happened in their life, at least not with each other. Each had a bad past, but nothing between them.

"Watch this… you're wet your pants." Kakashi said as Sasuke came back up against the wall and up it. He got almost to the top where he stopped and started a few hand signs, then put his left hand down and his right hand over top of it. It didn't take long for a burst of electric energy formed into a ball in his left hand. And the sounds of a thousand chirping birds could be heard coming from the ball of electric energy.

"Could it be…?" Gai trailed off and looked to Kakashi.

"I supervised his training, because he is similar to me." Kakashi said, and Sasuke took off, down the wall and towards Gaara's dome.

"I see… That's why you made him master hand-to-hand combat moves to dramatically increase his speed." Gai said.

"Correct." Kakashi said with a smile.

"That's amazing… I can see the Chakra clearly with my eyes. How is he doing it?" Sakura asked from her seat. "It's making a lot of noise. What is that move?" She asked again.

"Just a straight thrust. But it's Konoha's number one technique specialist… The Copy Ninja Kakashi's only original move. It's a secret move for assassination purposes. Its secret lies in the speed of the thrust, and the activation of the body to generate a large amount of Chakra. Then he concentrates that large amount of Chakra into the thrusting arm. And because of the incredible speed he moves at… It emits a distinct chirping sound similar to a thousand birds chirping. That is why the move is called… Chidori." Gai explained. The moment he ended the explanation, Sasuke slammed the Chidori into the dome of sand.

"Chidori… also called Lightning edge." Gai said with a stunned face. No one noticed the way Naruto looked away on the impact. It still hurt slightly to see that move, after it being thrust into his chest. He knew Sasuke would never use it on him again, but memories couldn't help but poor into his mind when he saw it.

"Lightning Edge?" Sakura asked.

"That's the alias it took because Kakashi once cut through Lightning with that move. Its true name is Chidori. And its secret lies in the human body's fastest attainable speed; the speed of the thrust, and the Chakra accumulated in one's arm. The arm turns into a sword that can cut through anything." Gai said then looked to Kakashi. "But you've taught him a reckless move." Gai said.

"I don't want to hear that from you." Kakashi said then knelt down and smiled at Lee. "Right, Lee-kun?" He finished. Shikamaru was looking at Naruto but what he saw wasn't jealous like he predicted, it was sadness. _Why would Naruto be sad about that move? _Shikamaru wondered as he watched the conflict of emotions run a crossed Naruto's eyes. There was something he wasn't telling, something big. But all thoughts were canceled when everyone heard a scream from the arena.

"BLOOD! MY BLOOD!" Came a scream from inside of the dome. Everyone watched as Sasuke used the Chidori to pull his arm out of the dome, a freaky looking arm following him, and then pulled back inside the hole. And then Sasuke saw it, that eye he had hoped to never see again, the eye that could possible scare him to the bone. Sasuke stood and backed away slightly, as the dome cracked and the sand fell to the ground. Gaara stood there, panting holding his bleeding shoulder.

That's where everything started, Naruto felt himself start to feel tired. And he quickly did the dispel, along with Kakashi, and Sakura. Aki felt it as well and did the dispel, as Kiba fell limp against her. Aki let her eyes fall, making it seem she had fallen asleep just like the rest of them. Aki heard an explosion and could smell the smoke even from where she was.

It wasn't long after that, that the eight Anbu jumped from the stands towards the Hokage, each telling Kakashi and Gai to let them handle it. Aki snorted softly, let them handle it, yeah as if! The sand siblings jumped down to Gaara, and the sand Kazekage pulled the Hokage on top of the roof. Four other's that came out of the two bodies that the Anbu had cut in half formed a box around them. They did some hand signs and before the Anbu attacked a shield was pulled up. One of the Anbu hit it and burst into flames. Gai and Kakashi went to move but an Anbu jumped in front of them.

"What are you doing? The Hokage is in danger." Kakashi yelled and the Anbu did a hand sign and four sound ninja came to his side.

"What a bummer." Kakashi said.

"I didn't expect an enemy to be disguised as an Anbu member. Was he the one who used the Illusion technique?" Gai wondered out loud.

"Yeah. There's no doubt about it." Kakashi answered. It was then that three large snakes bashed into the Konoha wall.

Aki felt them enter, she also felt three people leave the arena then another follow. She assumed it was Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara, soon followed by Sasuke. She felt the five near Kakashi, Gai, Sakura, Naruto, and Shikamaru.

"They have quite a number of people." Kakashi said.

"We were too careless. On top of that, they have Hokage-sama…" Gai said and looked to the field, his eyes widened. "Kakashi look inside the field." Gai told him. Kakashi turned slightly so he could look, his visible eye widened as he looked up at the Hokage before held at Kunai point with Orochimaru in the Kazekage's clothing.

"Orochimaru." Kakashi and Gai muttered, Sakura stood quickly and looked up, then quickly to where Sasuke was and saw him gone. Sakura then looked up to see a Sound ninja headed her way. She braced herself for the impact, but it never came, when she opened her eyes, Kakashi stood over her and was looking as her through his legs.

"Sakura, stay like that for a moment. I'm going to decrease the amount of enemies." Kakashi said as he blocked another attack. He glanced back to see Naruto doing the same thing, at least he knew he could count on Naruto sometimes. Kakashi came back to Sakura.

"Sakura." Kakashi said and she looked up at him. "I'm glad I taught you about illusionary techniques during the survival training. You have talent in that area. Dispel the illusionary technique and wake up Shikamaru. Proceed with caution; this is an A-Rank mission, just like the mission in the Country of Wave, even worse than that." Kakashi said and Sakura became wide eyed.

"What do you mean by an A-Rank mission in this situation? What are we supposed to do?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke went after Gaara of the Sand and the others. Sakura dispel the illusionary technique from Shikamaru… take Naruto and go after Sasuke." Kakashi said and cut his thumb.

"But if that's the case, I should wake up Ino and Chouji and go in a bigger group…" Sakura said.

"There are already many Sand and Sound ninja inside the village. Movement with more than four people, a basic platoon, will result in a decrease in swiftness, and it will become more difficult to conceal yourselves from the enemy. You learned that in the patrol exercises in the Academy, correct?" Kakashi said.

"Oh, yes. Since we're moving with four people, you're going to come with us, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. Kakashi started to do hand signs as he continued to talk.

"No, I can't leave this place." Kakashi said and put his hand on top of one of the bodies in front of him while calling out 'Summoning Technique!' There was a small puff of smoke and a small bored looking dog sat on top of the bodies back. A Konoha forehead protector around his head, and what looked like a blue shirt on his brown body.

"Pakkun here will chase after Sasuke through his scent." Kakashi said.

"Is the other teammate, that doggy?" Sakura asked while pointing at the dog that was wiping its eye. The dog jumped off the body and in front of Sakura.

"Hey, little girl. Don't call me cute doggy." The dog said in a low voice for a small dog. _But I didn't call him cute… _Sakura thought.

"Okay, Sakura… Go do what I told you now." Kakashi said and Sakura nodding and crawled over to where Naruto was fighting off a sound ninja. The sound ninja fell over and black out.

"Pst, Naruto!" Sakura whispered. Naruto looked down and crouched out of view, a Kunai in one hand as he looked to Sakura with a raised eyebrow.

"We're going after Sasuke, I'll wake Shikamaru up." She said and crawled over to Shikamaru. She looked at him for a second before glaring slightly.

"Shikamaru, you've been awake…" Sakura said. Pakkun walked over and bit down on Shikamaru's leg. It was silent for a second before Shikamaru jumped up yelling 'Ouch!' and shaking his leg with wide eyes.

"You were able to repel illusionary techniques, too! Why were you pretending to be asleep?!" Sakura asked, while resisting the urge to knock him in the face. Shikamaru pulled Pakkun off and held him up. As he talked he moved the dog's mouth.

"I don't want to get involved in this. I'm not doing this. I don't care about Sasuke." Shikamaru said as he pulled the dog's cheek and released. Pakkun bit down on Shikamaru's hand this time.

"OUCH!" Shikamaru yelled and pulled his hand above. Naruto looked around, noticing the sound ninja behind him but not doing anything.

"Watch out Naruto!" Sakura yelled and before Naruto could do anything the sound ninja was slammed into the wall by Gai.

"Fast…" The sound ninja cocked out.

"Not just fast." Gai said and pushed on the sound ninja's chest, and pushed him through the wall and over the side.

"Gai-sensei!" Sakura explained. Kakashi appeared beside her.

"I will tell you your mission now. Once it is explained to you full, go out through that hole. Go after Sasuke, and once you meet up with him, stop Sasuke. Then await further orders in a safe area." Kakashi said. Naruto and Sakura nodded and jumped out of the whole.

"Geez, why me?" Shikamaru asked, Pakkun hanging from his leg.

"Hey, kid!" Shikamaru looked down to the talking dog. "If you succeed in this mission, I'll let you touch my pads as a reward… So don't be so selfish!" Pakkun said, Shikamaru frowned at him and the dog raised his paw.

"Look, it's soft and bouncy!" Pakkun said.

"Soft and bouncy…?" Shikamaru said uncertainly.

"Actually, it's………………… Really soft and bouncy!" Pakkun said holding his paw up to Shikamaru. "Anyway let's just go." Pakkun said then pulled Shikamaru's hand down, bit and jumped out of the whole. Shikamaru following unwillingly.

"Will they be okay?" Gai asked Kakashi who blocked another incoming Kunai.

"Pakkun is with them. They'll be fine… If they don't pursue the enemy too far." Kakashi said.

* * *

Aki gently laid Kiba on the bench. She decided to let him sleep, if she woke him up, then he'd be useless without weapons. Sure he had Akamaru, but it he didn't have anything on him from what she could tell. She stood and bit down on her thumb, before doing a summoning hand sign and putting her hand on the ground. A large puff of smoke came and when it cleared a large white tiger with piecing icy blue eyes stood there.

"Kiki, nice to see you again. But this time, we have some work to do." Aki said and patted the tiger on the head between her ears. Kiki looked up at her with her eyes.

"What's going on Aki?" She asked, her voice was soft and you could tell she was old. Aki pulled out a Kunai and blocked an incoming Shuriken. The tiger glared as the two Sound ninja approaching them.

"Ah, that's the problem." She said and you could tell she was smirking. Aki smirked as the tiger leaped into the air cutting both ninja's with her fangs. They fell, either dead, or just unconscious.

"We're heading to Kakashi and Gai first. Then to the Hokage." Aki said and the tiger looked back at her.

"The Hokage? Just what is going on Aki?" Kiki demanded. Aki took off, Kiki right beside her.

"Orochimaru attacked, he has the Hokage in a shield. Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru went after Sasuke who went after Gaara from the Desert. I'm hoping to get rid of that shield." Aki said as they neared Kakashi. Kakashi had two Sound ninja's coming at him from both sides. It didn't seem that they noticed Aki and Kiki yet. Aki signaled for Kiki to help Gai, the tiger nodded and disappeared from her side. Aki hit the man behind Kakashi with two senbon needles, before kicking him in the face. He went flying out the whole in the wall. Aki and Kakashi became back to back.

"What took you so long?" Kakashi asked and Aki snorted.

"We'll I'm sorry I didn't want to attract attention getting here." Aki retorted back. Kakashi smiled and blocked an attack.

"I'm going to help the Hokage." Aki said and blocked an attack putting two more Senbon needles into both his arms. He was down in ten seconds.

"What are you going to do?" Kakashi asked and Aki smiled slyly.

"We can't get through, but from what I can tell, four people have to but using that technique and keep it going. If I use my Mage Sharingan and trap him in an illusion he will lose concentration and the shield will fall. At least that's what I'm hoping." Aki said and Kakashi nodded.

"But doesn't that put a lot of strain on your eyes?" Kakashi asked. Aki sighed.

"You sound like Naruto. Yes it puts strain on my eyes, and yes I could go blind, but that's also why I can use medic jutsu. I'll be fine; you just keep these guys away from me so I can get there." Aki said and motioned to the sound ninja, she noticed the Anbu watching her or more Kiki then her. But who wouldn't stare at a four foot tiger?

"Right, hurry and go, I'll cover you." Kakashi said. Aki nodded and disappeared, and appeared a few feet away running towards the shield where the Hokage was. Just as Kakashi promised he didn't let anyone follow her, not even the Anbu who tried and tried again.

Aki quickly made it next to the four Anbu who sat on the roof staring at inside the shield. One had a tan cloak, and Aki knew it was the Cat Anbu; he was the captain after all. The others wore black cloaks. They all tensed and turned to her, Aki grinned slightly up at them.

"Anbu-san? What's happening?" Aki asked and walked up next to him.

"You shouldn't be here, you-" One of them went to say but the captain cut him off.

"Orochimaru, he's trapped the Hokage inside the shield, it's on the inside and outside. Then he summoned the first and second Hokage." He answered and Aki bit her lip for a second while she watched as the first and the second came forward towards the Hokage.

"So what you just going to stand here and watch?" Aki explained loudly and the other Anbu looked at her.

"And just what to you suppose we do about it?" One of the Anbu asked he was clearly pissed off at her already. Aki glared at him.

"You're the Anbu here, not me." Aki said and got the sickening feeling that someone was looking at her.

"Aki…" The Cat Anbu trailed off and Aki looked over and saw Orochimaru smiling at her. Aki glared at him, before smirking.

"I think I might have a plan… but it's going to take a few minutes to get set up. I haven't used it in a long time. But we also have to think what are the odd's that the Third is going to come out of this alive." Aki said.

"What did you just say?" One of the Anbu's said and stepped forward. Aki looked back at him, her Sharingan activated.

"You're an Anbu, you should already be thinking ahead. The Third may be Hokage, but he's up against Orochimaru, the first and the second Hokage. We all know what the first and second can do." Aki said and as if on cue a forest grew from out of no where and trapped the Third in vines. Orochimaru walked forward.

"You've finally been caught, Sensei." Orochimaru mocked. The other two Hokage's stood a few feet from the snake man. Aki turned to them.

"You should be planning on what to do if the Hokage doesn't make it. We don't know what all that Orochimaru can do. Even if the Third can get ride of the first and second, he'll be tired." Aki said and watched as the Third summoned the Monkey God King Enma.

"A troublesome thing has appeared… The elder money, Enma." Orochimaru said as he looked up at a giant monkey that stood on its hind legs and was looking down at Orochimaru. You could tell he was old, he had the Konoha forehead protector around his forehead, and his hair was all white. He wore tiger striped clothing as well.

"Orochimaru, I knew it would come to this." Enma looked to the Third. "You must feel pathetic, Sarutobi. You should've killed him back then." Enma said.

"I'm going to do that now!" Sarutobi hissed at him.

"Heh, it's too late." Enma said. The Third struggled against his binds.

"Please, Enma… Turn into the Kongou Nyoi!" He said.

"Kill him! Don't let it transform!" Orochimaru yelled at the two former Hokage's. They took off after Enma.

"Afraid Orochimaru that you might die if he does?" Aki called from outside of the shield. Orochimaru looked to Aki and smirked as he saw the Sharingan swirling.

"Ahh, Uchiha Aki, so nice to see you again. Did you come to see me already? Don't worry I'll win and you can come back with me." Orochimaru sang to her and Aki glared even harder.

"Like I'd ever go with you bastard!" Aki called in. Orochimaru smirked at her.

"We'll see about that Aki-Chan." He sang and Aki turned to the Anbu and glared at them.

"Listen you may be a better rank than me, but at least I'm thinking a head. Now when I take down that shield be ready for anything. But I'll be unable to help for a few seconds so I'll leave you with some." Aki said and pulled out two scrolls. The Anbu and Orochimaru all watched as she bit down on her Thumb and then pulled both scrolls out and ran her thumb on both of the opened scrolls. She then scrolled them back up with just a flick of her wrists, and did some hand signs all holding the two scrolls. She stopped and there was a large puff of smoke that enveloped the Anbu and for a few seconds Orochimaru couldn't see anything. The other four ninja who had been watching her all became wide eyed as they saw around ten white tigers. Each ranging between two feet to four.

"Listen up everyone, do not at all touch that shield got it." Aki shouted and they all nodded.

"Maya!" Aki called and one of the smaller Tigers stepped forward, Aki bent down and whispered something in her ear. The Tiger nodded and took off of the roof. The Anbu all stared at her in shock, even the Cat Anbu.

"Aki… I didn't know you could summon this many." The Cat Anbu said. Aki looked at him and grinned slightly.

"Well I said I could summon Tigers. Meaning plural, but now's not the time for that." Aki said with a serious face and looked back to Orochimaru who was licking his lips.

"You know Orochimaru… Tigers they hunt Snakes." Aki mocked and smirked at her joke. All the tigers licked their lips.

"Orochimaru!" Aki called and he looked at her with fascination. Aki smirked at him.

"If you're going to kill the Third soon, you'd better do it before I open my eyes. Because then, you're plan will go straight down the drain." Aki called and shut her eyes as she gathered her chakra. Orochimaru smirked at her.

"Well isn't this getting interesting?" Orochimaru said and pushed in his stomach. Aki was pretty glad she didn't have to witness the snake coming out of Orochimaru's mouth, and The Sword of Kusanagi coming out of the snakes. Orochimaru griped the handle and pointed it at the Third who was now holding a large staff.

"Very well Aki, I'll finish it quickly." Orochimaru called back and the Third glared. He pulled the staff around and it thinned out.

"Let's begin, Enma!" Sarutobi hissed at Orochimaru who smirked. The Anbu and tigers watched in fascination as Sarutobi and Orochimaru fought.

"Hokage-sama!" One of the Anbu yelled as he was thrown back.

"Shut up you're making me lose my concentration!" Aki hissed at him. The Anbu shut up instantly because all ten tigers growled at him. The Cat Anbu just shook his head and watched at the Hokage decked Orochimaru and then blew up the tags he had placed on the First and Second Hokage. It was dark from what Aki could tell, she tried to block out all of what was going on, but it was taking a little longer than she had hoped. She then heard the laughter of a girl and her eyebrow twitched slightly. This was getting annoying. She was brought back to the conversation at hand.

"I transferred my mind into the body and take over." Orochimaru laughed that girly laugh. "I disguised myself as my old self… So that you could feel delighted at seeing me again, Sensei. Aging is pointless. That is what I feel when I look at you… You will die here. And I will gain a younger, stronger, and more beautiful body. Konoha entertains me greatly." Orochimaru said. _Damn it, if he doesn't shut up I'll lose this concentration and have to start over. _Aki thought.

"I see. You're after Uchiha Sasuke." The Third said and Orochimaru smirked his girlish face.

"Yes, I was." Orochimaru said and the Hokage looked slightly confused at that, but Orochimaru cleared it up for him.

"But it seems I've found another, someone better than Sasuke-kun. Someone who could become very helpful to me, and will be a wonderful body." Orochimaru said and glanced at the still closed eyed Aki. Hokage's eyes widened.

"Aki." The Third whispered, Orochimaru laughed.

"Correct, I'm after Uchiha Aki." Orochimaru said and averted his attention back to the Third.

"So you use a reincarnation technique to steal someone's body and make your mind immortal. That face, and body… How many bodies have you gone through?" The Third asked and Orochimaru chuckled slightly.

"This is my second. I plan on taking over Aki-Chan's after she grows up a little more to my… liking; of course she'll come with me. Since I know how her mind works, I know what she really seeks. She seeks power, power to stop Akatsuki, and that's what I can give her. Right Aki." Orochimaru called, the only answer he got was the burning anger that started up in Aki.

"But for you to regret your life… and curse your fate as you die… you would prefer this face better, right?" Orochimaru asked as the girlish voice returned back to his normal snake like voice.

"SHUT UP!" Aki yelled and opened her eyes, the Mage Sharingan running spinning wildly in her eyes. Orochimaru and the Hokage both gasped slightly in surprise at the Mage Sharingan, but the wind that almost looked like white with black mixed in Chakra that ran around Aki was what really made the everyone's eyes widened. Orochimaru just smirked and licked his lips hungrily.

"Time's up Orochimaru. The Hokage will not die here, not today." Aki hissed out, her voice laced with venom. One of the tigers stepped out.

"Aki-sama! You can't use that it'll blind you!" She pleaded. Aki looked at her and smiled.

"I'll be fine Emma; you just do your job." Aki said and walked over to one of the corners. It was the girl with the pink hair, or at least Aki thought it was a girl. She looked at Aki with wide eyes; she had no clue what Aki was going to do. Aki stood in front of her and smiled sweetly, but it almost seemed to mock her.

"You can't get through! You'll only burn to death!" She said with a smug smirk as she looked straight into the creepy eyes that were spinning. Orochimaru's eyes widened as he realized what Aki planned to do.

"CLOSE YOU'RE EYES YOU FOOL!" Orochimaru yelled, but it was too late. She was sucked into the illusion.

* * *

**_(Inside the Sharingan world!)

* * *

_**_Her pink hair moved back and forth as she looked around her. She was in a red valley, but she couldn't move. She was being tied to a large cross; her arms stretched out and tied at the wrists. She tired to move but couldn't, then a figure appeared in front of her out of no where. _

_"72 hours." Was all the figure said before the darkness faded away from the figure and the pink haired girl saw it was the same girl with the funky eyes. They were still there, those creepy eyes that spun in a hypnotic motion._

_"What are you talking about? This is just an illusion." The pink haired girl said. Aki smirked at her. _

_"You obviously don't know much about the Sharingan, so I'll educate you before I start. This is the Mage Sharingan realm; it's connected to your subconscious. Meaning what ever happens in here, your mind thinks happens in real life. Meaning you will feel everything I do, and remember everything I do. It's the ultimate torture you can go through, at least so far." Aki explained and with each dooming word the girls eyes began to widen and she began to struggle more often._

_"It's no use, I control time, I control everything here… now let's begin." Aki said with a sly smile. She pulled out a long sword and put it up to the girl's side. _

_"No! Stop!" The girl screamed but Aki ignored it and plugged the sword into her side. The girl screamed, in both fear and pain. Aki pulled it out and stabbed her in a different spot, again she screamed, and then blacked out. When she woke again, there were two Aki's, they seemed pleased she was awake and stabbed her again, both. It continued like this for what seemed like hours to the girl, and each time more and more would stab her. _

_She woke up and saw only one Aki in front of her this time, but there were five of her each with a single Aki in front of her. She was not wounded, but she felt tired, extremely tired. She lifted her head to Aki who was dully looking at her._

_"71 hours." Aki said and the girl's eyes widened as she felt the pain again, and again. It continued, and continued, and continued._

_

* * *

**(Back to the real world!)

* * *

**_

"AHHHHHHHH!" The pink haired ninja screamed before falling, the shield being brought down with her. Aki stepped back and rubbed her eyes, they hurt. She didn't use the Mage Sharingan much, so it took longer for her to adjust to it. Aki heard Orochimaru curse loudly as the tiger's and Anbu charged in.

"You bitch!" One of the other guards yelled. He was fat and he disappeared only to appear in front of Aki who caught his eyes and sighed in annoyance. A moment later he fell to the ground as well, screaming as he went. Aki rubbed her eyes again, man did it hurt like a bitch to use Mage Sharingan, and she didn't like to either. Aki wasn't really into the whole torture your enemies' kind of person. She was more the play with them, and then go in for the kill, like cat and mouse.

Aki then looked over to see Orochimaru and the Hokage fighting, it seemed that the Hokage took the few moments to attack Orochimaru and it also looked like the Hokage wasn't going to use 'that' technique yet at least, Aki had to stop this quickly at all costs. Two Anbu was fighting each of the other four who held the shield up, and they each had tigers on their side, so they were fairing okay. Aki saw a few of her tigers ganging up on the two fake Hokage's, and Aki sighed again before pulling out two Kunai in each hand. Her Sharingan changed into 'her' Sharingan, she really needed a name for it, but now wasn't the time to think about it. She leaped forward; she was going to take out the Hokage's first, before Orochimaru himself.

* * *

"Finally caught up to you." Came a male's voice as the figure landed on a branch. The two siblings looked up to see who it was that called to them.

"Uchiha, Sasuke." Temari said with slight surprise, but annoyance as well. Kankurou looked pissed, and then he smirked.

"Bring it on!" He yelled and Temari jumped forward throwing three Kunai at Sasuke and then landing on an other branch.

"Kankurou, take Gaara and run! Let me deal with him." Temari said not looking back at her brother, but staring straight at Sasuke.

"But, Temari… You can't handle him alone…" Kankurou pleaded.

"Don't worry about it!" Temari hissed at him. "This is an important mission for the Country of Sand. Prioritize Gaara's condition. Also, this guy is my type." Temari added a little softer, while looking to Sasuke who frowned.

"Sorry, I'm gay." Sasuke said and she twitched slightly.

"Go, Kankurou!" Temari yelled. Sasuke growled and jumped after them, only to have Temari appear in front of him on a few branches down.

"Eat this!" Temari yelled and flipped her fan out, a gust of wind coming straight at Sasuke. Sasuke was blown back, but he jumped off a stump and landed in the tree next to her. They stared at each other, Temari half hidden behind her fan.

"Sorry Temari, but I have no grudge against you or the Sand. It's a pity the Sand is being played." Sasuke said. Temari twitched slightly.

"What do you mean?" Temari snapped. Sasuke sighed.

"It's all Orochimaru's plan, you are just being played. But what I need to do it stop Gaara to save Konoha, and that's what I'm doing. So sorry, I don't have all day to deal with you." Sasuke said and disappeared.

Temari's eyes widened, and then felt her eyes grow heavy as pain shot through her neck. Soon she fell limp, and Sasuke caught her and her fan. He dropped to the ground and laid her against a tree, before jumping after Gaara. It didn't take Sasuke that long to find Kankurou; he stood in front of him once again, panting slightly from the run. But he could tell the other was more tired than he was at the moment.

"Don't run." Sasuke told him.

"Bring it on." Kankurou said. "I'll fight you this time, then."

"**Wait!**" Came a voice and from above Temari fell and landed beside Kankurou. Sasuke sighed.

"What? Temari? I thought that he beat you. You were okay?" Kankurou asked in surprise.

_Didn't I knock her out? _Sasuke wondered to himself.

"Yeah, somehow. He's got amazing speed; he knocked me out in one move." Temari said, slightly embarrassed at the thought.

"No, it was enough time for Gaara to recover. Also, it caused him to use some of his Chakra." Kankurou said, Sasuke smirked.

"Go Kankurou! I'll fight him again!" Temari said, but Kankurou shot forward this time. He pulled his mummy off his back and slammed it on the tree trunk in front of Temari.

"Temari, take Gaara and leave. You can't fight anymore. We don't need anyone to burden us." Kankurou said.

"But-" Temari went to say.

"GO!" Kankurou yelled, and Temari looked between Gaara and Kankurou.

"Hurry!" Kankurou added, Temari sighed.

"Okay." Temari said and picked Gaara up from the branch he was draped over.

"Looks like I'll have to fight you." Kankurou called to the annoyed Uchiha. Sasuke smirked.

"I don't care who I battle." Sasuke said and waited a second; just when it seemed he wasn't going to show up when.

"No." Came a male's voice from around them. Sasuke turned to see Shino standing in a tree just a few feet away from them.

"I am your opponent." Shino said to Kankurou.

"Shino, why are you here?" Sasuke asked, and Shino pointed to him, without looking away from Kankurou.

"Before you left the stadium, I put a female bug on you. The female is almost odorless… And the only thing that can smell that faint scent is the male of the same species. The males have a stronger odor to them, though. Uchiha Sasuke, you go after Gaara… since the match between you and him was not completed. I will fight him, since his opponent was originally me. Leave this to me. Go!" Shino explained before he demanded. Sasuke smirked.

"What'd we do without you Shino? But will you be okay?" Sasuke wondered.

"There is no need to worry. Give me ten minutes, and I'll go back you up." Shino said and Sasuke smirked.

"I'd say by that time you get there, I will be finished, but who knows. Just be careful Shino, don't underestimate him." Sasuke said, Shino nodded and Sasuke took off quickly.

* * *

_**YAY finished! Next will be the end of the whole thing with Orochimaru, Aki, and the Hokage's. Also the start of Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto's match! At least I hope! Sometimes I can't get everything I want to fit in one chapter without going overboard on a long ass chapter! This one is 89kb which is 16 pages! So yeah that's the average of how long my chapters for this story are anyway. Just thought I'd put that in there. Hope you enjoyed this chapter because it took a long time to write! I'll update as soon as I can! And don't forget to review!!!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

_**Warning: Yaoi! Band Lang! Time fic! SasuNaru! Some OOC! A few OC! Ext. **_

_**This is a SasuNaru Fanfic! **_

_**Thanks for reading so far! And I want to thank the reviewers! I know I can't always reply to your reviews but I try my best on that! Thanks to those who I haven't replied to and those who I have! You guys are great!**_

_**Chapter 18 already! I'm so happy! I'm not sure if I'll be able to fit everything I want into this chapter. This will probably be a long one so beware lol. Hope you enjoy it! **_

_**Boss Summons**_

**Demons – Kyuubi/ Shukaku**

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

* * *

"Temari, move." A newly awakened Gaara mumbled before hitting his blonde sister into the nearest tree. 

"You're in the way." Gaara said afterwards, he shut his eyes waiting just a few seconds before staring up at the Uchiha above.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Gaara said his name with hate and venom. Sasuke smirked slightly, but not showing that he truly was frightened at having to face the one tail's even if it doesn't take over until Naruto got there, he'd still have to face Gaara with the one tail's power. A small shudder went through the Uchiha, but glared slightly as Gaara fell to one knee screaming in pain.

It was coming, that eye he had hoped to never see again. Sasuke knew it was useless to try not to see it again. Since he was facing Gaara once again, but it still gave him the chill's just thinking about it. But then Naruto's face came to him and he couldn't help but feel better, Naruto had forgiven him, had even told Sasuke that he loved him. Sasuke knew that what he had done wasn't worth forgiveness, but Naruto was prepared to give Sasuke a second chance, hell a second chance at everything. Sasuke was NOT going to mess it up this time!

"Sasuke let me… feel!" Gaara screamed, that ugly form taking up his right arm, and half his head. It was a mix between a raccoon and some type of sand monster, if there was any this would defiantly be it. Sasuke jumped from where he was as Gaara crashed into the overly sized tree branch. The raven quickly hid himself in a tree just behind Gaara, he knew it wouldn't last for long, but at least it stalled a little time for Naruto to make it. It wasn't long before Gaara smashed into the tree Sasuke was currently sitting behind.

"Are you scared of me…? Uchiha Sasuke!" Gaara asked as he looked around for the once again hiding Sasuke.

"Are you sacred of my existence? Come out! Uchiha Sasuke!" Gaara said, well more like yelled it. Sasuke glared at the tree in front of him, if Naruto didn't hurry he'd have to fight Gaara, and Sasuke wasn't about to do the same mistakes he had made last time.

"You are my… Prey!" Gaara said before launching himself at the tree Sasuke stood behind. Sasuke quickly jumped to another tree, again hiding himself from his predator.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Why will you not attack me?" Gaara yelled at the hiding Uchiha. Again Gaara fell, clenching his head as pain shot through his body.

"Why… do you run?!" Gaara asked his voice strained with pain.

"You're not getting away… You're not getting away… Uchiha Sasuke!" Gaara yelled as he jumped forward, knocking trees straight through as he came forward towards Sasuke. Gaara went past the hiding Uchiha, still knocking tree's down and stopped just two trees away. Laughing manically when he stopped, as the dust from the tree's faded away.

"Are you afraid of me? Uchiha Sasuke! Are you afraid… of my existence?!" Gaara asked looking around for his prey. _I'm… I'm not the same as him! He says I'm like him, that my eyes are like his! But I'm not like that anymore! I don't want to kill Itachi anymore… that hate, that revenge is for Orochimaru! But I'm not the only one anymore… Itachi, Aki, even Tobi is an Uchiha. I…I'm not alone, I have people to protect… people who cherish me…Itachi… Aki… Sakura… Naruto! _Sasuke thought as he closed his eyes, trying to get out what Gaara was saying. He wasn't afraid of Gaara, not anymore, Gaara was afraid of himself. Gaara was afraid to be left alone, to have no existence in life… It's true that Sasuke was like Gaara at a time, but not anymore.

Gaara was rambling on about the same things he had said that night they met on top of the mountain. Telling Sasuke that he hated, and sought power. He didn't, not anymore… but he wasn't afraid of Gaara, not now, and never again. But he had to wait, wait for Naruto to show up. But he also had to fight, to weaken Gaara at least a little before his blonde could get here. Sasuke stood, activating his Sharingan, and running through the familiar hand signs, forming the Chidori once again. Last time, he was only able to use it twice and that was his max, now he could use it three times, fourth if he needed but to never try and use it a fifth.

Sasuke looked over at a smirking half Gaara, half demon. His Chidori running wild in his hand, Sasuke smirked, before kicking off the branch at Gaara, the sand ninja coming at Sasuke at the same time. It wasn't long before Sasuke cut Gaara's sand/demon arm in half and landing on a near by branch. Gaara screamed in pain before laughing it up as he sat up from his landing spot.

"I see! I see now!" Gaara said, standing up, clenching the arm that had been torn in half. Temari stared in disbelieve at what just occurred, not understanding how the Uchiha cornered Gaara's attack.

"Why is this so exciting? I finally understand." Gaara clenched the sand/demon arm, twisting it slightly under his grip. "This pain… By defeating a guy who can hurt me, and taking away everything he possesses… it will give me a stronger sensation of life!" Gaara yelled at the Uchiha. Sasuke cringed, _was it possible for someone to feel alive by killing?_

Gaara was doing something funky again; he leaned down, another creepy sand arm holding his body up. It was… it was growing! The freaky arm was growing! Sand poured out from the bottom of the gourd, forming into a tail like arm. He pushed off the tree's sending the branch backwards as he pushed forward faster than ever at the Uchiha. Sasuke jumped over Gaara's he could feel one of the claw's nick his left leg and blood run down but didn't care at the moment. He landed on the branch above him, upside down, using his chakra to keep him from falling.

Gaara's tail stretched out and used one of the tree's to pull him back and release him forward at the Uchiha, causing him to go faster. Like a sling shot, but using a freaky demon tail! Sasuke went through the seal's for a fire ball jutsu knowing it wouldn't work right. He aimed it, and as Gaara hid his body with his arm, he used a replacement jutsu that was hit and thrown back into a tree the log breaking half way there. Gaara studied himself on a larger branch.

"What?! Hiding again Uchiha Sasuke?! Is that all your existence is worth? Let me make this clear… You are weak! … You are too soft… because your hatred is weak! The power of hatred is the power of murderous intent. The power of murderous intent is the power of revenge! Your hatred is weaker than mine!" Gaara yelled all the while looking around for any sign of the Uchiha.

Sasuke glared at a spot as he stood behind a bush. Gaara was wrong, all wrong. You're power isn't the power of murderous intent. It's the not how strong your hatred is, it's how far your willing to protect those you care about. Those you have to protect. Sasuke dropped out the bush, landing where he had hit the last time they had done this.

"You're wrong." Sasuke said under his breath. Gaara looked at him with amusement, as Sasuke kept his head down, his bangs covering his face.

"Do you know what this means? It means you are weaker than me!" Gaara said, ignoring the shout of 'Shut up' in between his two sentences. Sasuke shook his head sadly at Gaara.

"You're wrong Gaara…" Sasuke said, the Chidori forming once again in his hand. Gaara smirked, not hearing what Sasuke had said as he pushed off towards the Uchiha who came at him. The Chidori didn't go down like last time, so it hit right where it was meant to. No curse seal coming out, no pain in the neck. Sasuke attacked, slicing through Gaara's arm at the top. They landed on separate trees, both standing. Gaara's right arm disincarnated into sand as Sasuke felt for Naruto. He smirked slightly, and fell, that was his third time using it that day. It still did put a lot of strength on him, he knew. But he wasn't completely grained, and he knew he would still have to save Naruto's butt at least once.

Gaara grew another creepy demon right arm as Sasuke fell to the tree. Gaara turned and smirked before jumping at Sasuke once again. The Uchiha could feel both Gaara and Naruto running forward at him. He then felt Naruto jump just as Gaara had came close, kicking the half transformed demon in the face, knocking Gaara away, as the blonde landed on a bush in the tree. Sakura and Pakkun landing next to Sasuke, who sat up slightly, supporting himself on his elbows. Naruto glared at Gaara who growled at the blonde.

"Stay. Away. From. Sasuke." Naruto spit out at the sand ninja. Sasuke smirked slightly.

"Hey Naruto, what took you so long." Sasuke said and Naruto smirked slightly as Sakura shook her head.

"Oh you know, the usually. You doing everything your self and not giving me a heads up on things. So naturally we would come in right when you almost get your ass kicked." Naruto teased and looked back to check Sasuke out. He could tell Sasuke had only used half his chakra, he himself was feeling great. He barely used any Chakra during the fight with Neji, sure running there took a little out of him but he could fight still.

"Hn." Sasuke said with a small smile. Naruto turned back to back to Gaara and glared.

"Gaara." Naruto hissed out, causing Sakura to look up and stare at the half demon form of a once sand Genin. _That's… that's Gaara! _Sakura thought as her eyes widened slightly.

"Hey little girl," Came Pakkun's rough voice, Sakura looked to the dog. "I'm not a combat-type, so don't blame me for not fighting." The dog said.

"I could tell that from your looks!" Sakura yelled at the dog, an anime vein appearing on her forehead. Sakura looked to Sasuke who sat up, slightly shaky, Sakura also noticed the curse seal had shown up, but hadn't released like last time either. She frowned, Kakashi had told her that she didn't have to worry about it, yet it was still there.

"You…" Naruto tensed as Gaara spoke.

"Yes, you are… that guy I tried to kill." Gaara said and Naruto froze slightly.

"Everyone run!" Naruto yelled as Gaara came at them, but pasted Naruto completely, aiming straight at Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Dei, Uchiha Sasuke!" Gaara yelled Sakura quickly got in Gaara's way. Sasuke cursed as Gaara locked onto her. It was just about when Gaara was going to attack Sakura that Sasuke pulled Sakura away and next to Naruto. Sakura was wide eyed at the speed Sasuke had shown. Gaara stood on the branch, memories of his guardian running through his head. Naruto had protected Sasuke, Sakura had protected Sasuke, and Sasuke had protected Sakura. It didn't make sense to him, not at all. Memories of Yashamaru came into Gaara's head and he clenched it as his childhood flashed in front of his eyes.

* * *

Four tiger's had the first Hokage pinned and Aki took that moment to slam her hand into the back of his head. Her hand burned from the sensation, knowing it was quite dangerous to do this, but with the help of Mao she gripped the Kunai and yanked it out of his head. The tiger's released their hold, as he turned to gray sand like substance, and the body fell forward, revealing Zaku as the sacrifice. 

Aki signaled for the tiger's to attack the second Hokage, knowing he would be slightly harder to get pinned. Aki following them just seconds later. She dodged a fire attack the second had sent at her, but just barely. If it hadn't been for Mao she probably would have been hit, at least slightly. It took five, four foot tiger's to pin the second down, at that time, Aki used her feet to hold the second's head in place as she bent down and ripped the Kunai from his head. It was slightly difficult this time, the burning sensation taking effect, when she pulled it out, her hand was a pink shaded color. But it got the job done, as Kin fell onto gray sand.

Aki landed not so gracefully on the roof, his left hand holding her up, as he sat with her knee's on the roof top. Her hand stung, and she could feel the effects of the Kunai taking effect. It was to keep the first and second under control of Orochimaru. Aki knew it could take effect of her as well, but only for a minute, but that was all Orochimaru would need was a minute if he had Aki under his control. Aki shook her head, Mao helping her through it as best as the demon could. It passed, luckily.

Aki looked to Orochimaru who was pushing the Hokage back. The third and Aki made eye contact, and Aki knew the Third might just use 'that' technique if she didn't hurry. She couldn't let him die, not this time. Aki pulled four Senbon needles out and tossed them at Orochimaru, causing him to jump back and away from the panting Hokage. Aki cursed when neither of her needles even scratched him. But now was not the time for that, Aki was at the Third side in a second.

"Aki, take everyone and leave. I'm going to take care of Orochimaru." The third said and Aki laughed slightly, the Hokage eyeing her for a second.

"Hokage-sama, you can punish me later for this, but I can't comply with that order." Aki said and Orochimaru smirked.

"See Sensei, she's already disobeying your orders. You know nothing about this child do you?" Orochimaru said and Aki glared.

"And you do? You probably don't even know it was me who took over your bases in Lightning, Rain, and Wind, at least one in each." Aki mocked and Orochimaru's eyes narrowed.

"That was you!" Orochimaru hissed and Aki smirked.

"The one and only." Aki said and glanced to the Hokage who was looking at her, probably wanting some explanation, but Aki just shook her head slightly.

"I'm disobeying your orders but only because I think you're wrong in this situation." Aki said her eyes still on Orochimaru who stopped and looked at Aki with interest. Hokage raised an eyebrow at Aki who sighed slightly, she wanted to rub at her eyes, or heal them, but she couldn't.

"Hokage-sama, I know what your thinking. Give your life up to kill him. I'm not saying it's not a good plan, but only at a last resort should you even be thinking about that. Besides there could be a chance that it could fail, Konoha need's you at least long enough to get through this… what ever this is." Aki said, glaring slightly at Orochimaru who was smirking at a wide eyed Hokage.

"Oh, so sensei? You were going to give up your life for me?" Orochimaru laughed and Aki shout two more Senbon needles at him.

"Shut your mouth bastard!" Aki hissed.

"How did you know?" The third asked and Aki looked at him briefly before looking back to a fuming Orochimaru.

"Hokage-sama, I don't know you all too well, but I know you'll do anything for this village. Even give up your life; why else would you want me to leave? But I'm telling you right now, I'm not going anywhere, and I'm not going to let you die, not today." Aki said and glared at a chuckling Orochimaru.

"This is so amusing, Aki-Chan your so amusing… but what can you two do?" Orochimaru asked with another chuckle. Aki growled, or it came out more of a hiss, she stepped forward her eyes narrowing, her Sharingan spinning wildly.

"You know Orochimaru you say you know me oh so well… let's just see how much you really know shall we?" Aki asked and pulled her dagger's out. Each flaming out, fire seeming to lick at her blades but cause no damage, or burns. Orochimaru smirked before licking his lips in anticipation.

"Let's see what you're made of Aki-Chan. Lets see if I want Sasuke-Kun or you first?" Orochimaru said and Aki frowned at him.

"First?" Aki asked and Orochimaru smirked a sly smirk.

"You didn't think I'd fully given up on Sasuke have you? I won't be able to use your body forever… I'll need a new one and Sasuke is diffidently my next target. Of course I'll have to take care of that nine tails first." Orochimaru said in a sickening voice. Aki's eyes narrowed, he was talking about Naruto.

"You won't touch Naruto!" Aki hissed out and Orochimaru smirked slightly. The fire on Aki's blade's turned black, as Mao's chakra seeped into the blades. The snake bastard had just threatened her kit, no way in hell she was going to stay dormant. It was getting too personal for Mao's liking.

Aki took off without warning, coming close to hitting Orochimaru with the black flames of her blade. But just like a snake Orochimaru slithered around her, Aki swung around and blocked his sword he had gotten again. The sound of metal hitting together sounded out a crossed the roof. Orochimaru's eyes went slightly wide as he saw the black flame's absorbing his sword he dropped the sword quickly before the flames reached him. Aki didn't waste anytime in attacking Orochimaru once again. She attacked his neck, and watched as he moved backwards out of reach. She appeared behind him with a burst of Chakra, and cut his left arm before jumped next to the Hokage.

Orochimaru held left arm, it wasn't even where Aki had cut him. His whole arm felt as if it were on fire. It hurt like hell, and he couldn't even lift it. He could see his pale skin turning blue, but didn't understand why. She had cut him at the top, near his shoulder. And it was just a nick, not a full cut since he had been able to barely dodge it.

"What the hell?" Aki asked as her left arm was rising to her neck without her permission. Aki looked to her side in horror as she heard a male's laughter. He… he was inside her! One of those four guards was inside her! Moving her body to his will! Orochimaru smirked slightly.

"Don't kill her!" Orochimaru yelled at him, the dagger almost touching her neck. The movement stopped and he looked at Orochimaru with wide eyes.

"Why not! She hurt you Orochimaru-sama!" He asked.

"I don't care! She's my next body, you will not kill her. Take her away, to the base, hurry!" Orochimaru said, sounding pleased with himself. The Third attacked Orochimaru with Enma, the snake man blocked but just barely. The fought as Aki was forcibly walking towards the end of the roof. He seemed to be having difficulty moving her body at his will. He was cursing slightly and Aki couldn't help but snicker at him.

"Shut up!" He yelled at her and Aki narrowed her eyes at him.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Body!" Aki hissed and with a sudden burst of Chakra, and Mao's help they pushed him out of their body, and Aki stabbed him in the chest with her dagger. Everyone looked up from what they were doing and watched in horror as black flame enveloped the guard. His screams never ceasing, as he was being licked by the black flames. Aki pulled the blade out and jumped away as he burst into uncontrollable flames before dieing off, leaving a charred body lay.

"Holly." One Anbu said.

"Shit." Another Anbu said. Aki was looking at her dagger with surprise, even she didn't know what would happen if she stabbed him. Mao snickered in her mind as she explained.

_**I'm a demon Aki have you forgotten. My flames will envelope my enemy's body until he/she dies. It's normal for demon's as powerful as I am to have that type of flames. Since that snake bastard threatened my kit and Naruto in just one threat, I got a little pissed. I sent some of my chakra turning your flame into that flame. **_

_Oh… _was all that Aki could say back to her demon inside her. Orochimaru was shaking; he was shaking with anticipation, anticipation of having that kind of power. Aki turned to Orochimaru who licked his lips once more.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Screamed one of the guards and as Aki looked to where the scream came she stared at him. He looked just like the one she had just fried to death. He was glaring at Aki with hate clearly in his eyes.

"How dare you." He hissed out. Aki lowered her eyes to the burnt body he was fussing over. Then looked back at them, they really did look just a like. Aki wondered if he had the same powers, could he get into her body too. She didn't have time to find out, because he came at her blindly. Blind Anger really made people… well blind. Aki easily blocked his attack and slammed her dagger in his back. But what caught her eye wasn't his scream, or the black flame that enveloped him. It was Orochimaru; he must have realized that he wasn't going to get out alive without causing a distraction. He pulled his sword he had thrown away, with chakra strings and aimed it at the Hokage. Aki pulled the dagger out and ran at the Hokage, but was too late. The Third had seen it coming but only barely, it still slammed through his top right shoulder. Aki cursed as she watched him fall to the ground.

"Let's go!" Orochimaru called out to anyone still alive. It was a surprise to Aki who three left, one carrying the pink haired girl. The fat one must have waken up, she hadn't tortured him that bad. The Anbu ran after them, but got caught in a net trap. Aki didn't care; she only cared about getting to the Hokage.

"Damn it!" Aki cursed and fell beside the Third who was holding the gap in his shoulder. The cat Anbu beside Aki in a matter of seconds, she could fell she had barely any Chakra left, but didn't care. She would use Mao's to heal the Third. She removed the Third's hand and placed hers over the gap. She forced what Chakra she had left into her hands, and some of Mao's. The usually blue to green chakra turned a fait white to pink as he began to heal his body. Mao said something about using her blood limit to help the healing processes along, but she couldn't really hear Mao at the moment. She watched as the wound painfully slowly close, but it didn't close completely, and Aki knew the Third probably wouldn't have use of his right hand maybe more anymore. That sword ripped the nerves around the shoulder out, as the arm. Aki healed it the best she could, and it seemed to help since it stopped bleeding, but she fell into unconsciousness before she could fully find out if he was okay.

* * *

"Leave them alone bastard!" Naruto yelled at Gaara. The red head whipped around at Naruto who was glaring at Gaara. Sasuke fell again; he used a lot of Chakra to make sure Sakura didn't get captured again. 

"Sakura take Sasuke and go somewhere safe." Naruto said and Sakura shook her head.

"Sakura, I'm not telling you to leave, I just don't want you getting hurt, or Sasuke. So now!" Naruto yelled and Sakura's eyes widened. She nodded weakly, then picked Sasuke up and jumped to a nearby tree out of distance, even if Gaara were to attack her she would be able to get out of the way.

"What's the matter? I thought you were going to run?" Gaara asked and Naruto glared.

"Who's running?" Naruto hissed out.

"Those two… What are they to you?" Gaara asked and Naruto glared at him.

"They are my friends! Don't you dare hurt them again, or I'll beat you up!" Naruto yelled and Gaara smirked. He sent three sand shuriken at Sasuke and Sakura, Sasuke grabbed Sakura and pulled her behind one of the trees. Naruto growled in fury at Gaara.

"What's wrong? I thought you were going to beat me up?" Gaara taunted. Naruto tensed.

"Come." Gaara said. Naruto growled again, his fists tightening.

"Damn it!" Naruto said as he leaped forward at Gaara. He purposely allowed himself to get hit backward and fall to the branch he was just on. Naruto stood, swaying slightly and looked down to the frightened face of Sakura. Gaara started to laugh again.

"So you fight for another? That is why you guys are so weak. You don't need a reason to fight. Only the winner can feel the value of his existence. Now, forget about your stupid friends, and fight out only for yourself." Gaara said.

"Stupid… friends?" Naruto muttered.

"People who bring unnecessary emotions into battle should just die." Gaara said.

"You just keep saying what you want… but do you really believe that Gaara? Are you really happy with killing people just for your existence? It doesn't fill you does it? No matter how many people you kill, you still feel alone! You're wrong. You need someone to protect to become stronger! You're the weak one here Gaara!" Naruto yelled.

"You guys do not know the true meaning of being strong." Gaara said after a few minutes of taking in what Naruto had just said. Naruto shook his head; it was useless talking to Gaara. Naruto had to show him, had to beat him to show him what the true meaning of being strong is. Naruto pulled a Kunai out and jumped at Gaara. Gaara smirked but then held his head as memories flooded back to him.

Naruto was knocked away by his tail. Naruto flipped in the air, gathering Chakra in his feet, he kicked off the tree he would have crashed into and headed for Gaara once more. Gaara still having flash back's merely knocked Naruto away, before glaring at him. Naruto cursed, as he landed on a branch. He had to summon one of the small frogs to make sure the toad boss would help soon. So Naruto did the familiar hand signs and then bit his thumb. He placed it down on the branch in front of him and a small puff of smoke came, and revealed a orange to a red toad.

"What the? It's just a little squirt. If you want me to do something, give me a snack. Otherwise, I won't play with you." The toad said and Naruto's eyebrow twitched. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, he wondered why Naruto summoned the small toad, he knew Naruto could summon just fine, but then why summon a small one?

"You know something?! I hate you frogs!" Naruto yelled at him.

"What'd you say?! You better not disrespect amphibians!" The toad yelled back before sticking his tongue out at the blonde boy. Naruto looked to Gaara who seemed to be losing a lot of patience with him. That made him snicker in his mind a bit, Kyuubi laughing fully at Naruto, and naturally the blonde ignored her.

"Actually, I have no time to play with you, squirt." Naruto said. "I have to save everyone." Naruto added. Gaara laughed again.

"Everyone? Don't make me laugh! I fight only for myself." Gaara said and looked up at Naruto. He was no longer half Gaara's face, half one tail's. No, he was now at least in the face a full demon. The raccoon ears on shooting from each side of his head. The dark rings around the eyes, with the piecing yellow eyes. His face was a creepy sand color, with black markings, his jaw moved out showing off canines that would defiantly hurt if bitten by them. Naruto and the toad stiffened. He was transforming more, his whole upper half of his body was covered, only his legs showed and just barely them. It was creepy it looked like some mix of a walking, raccoon, and some weird type of sand monster. Naruto had to say this was one of the ugliest demons out of the nine tail demons.

**I second that!**Kyuubi roared in his head. Naruto couldn't help but snicker at her input. Naruto knew that Kyuubi didn't hate her siblings, but she had told him time and time again that she and Shukuka didn't get along very well, if at all.

Gaara seemed very impatient now, as he folded his arms a crossed his chest and shouted 'Sand Shuriken!' before throwing his arms out. Naruto bent down and grabbed the red toad; he used his arms to protect him as the sand shuriken hit the blonde at full blast. Naruto was thrown back, he hit a tree and fell the to closest branch underneath.

"You are weak." The toad said and Naruto glared.

"Shut up, I just saved you be nice." Naruto said to him, the toad did some sort of shrugging before looking over at Gaara.

"But who's that?" He asked. Naruto looked over then back to the toad he had summoned.

"That's Gaara, He hold's the One Tails inside of him. Just like I hold the Nine Tails." Naruto explained to him, the toad nodded. Naruto looked to Gaara, his eyes becoming sad, Naruto understood what Gaara went through. He understood very well, and after seeing Gaara like this again, after he had just saved him, the future Kazekage, Naruto was not going to give up. Gaara was the future of the Hidden Village of the Sand, Naruto had walked down the row of almost the whole village clapping for their returning Kazekage.

Even when people didn't believe in Gaara, Naruto knew there were twice as many people who did. Twice as many people who cared for Gaara, twice as many people who believed and loved Gaara. That was why, Naruto wasn't going to give up on him, he didn't last time, and he defiantly wasn't this time. He wouldn't let Kankurou down; Naruto finally understood why he had said thank you. _**A/N: If you haven't read or seen the Shippudden episodes thank sucks to be you!)**_

"What's wrong? Are you afraid of me?" Gaara asked, snapping the blonde from his thoughts.

"Are you going to fight only for yourself, or fight for another? Just love yourself, and fight. Fight only for yourself! That is what makes a strong person strong! Now, fight me. What happened to that spirit? Show me your power. I will crush it! What's wrong? If you don't fight me, I'll kill those two!" Gaara said. That hit the spot, Naruto jumped off the branch the toad watching him go. In the air Naruto made the hand sign before yelling 'Mass Shadow Replication!' he had gotten Gaara to transform completely with this before, he'd do it again.

Gaara took a deep breath, mouths forming on his arms and stomach as he breathed in air, dust, anything. Be held it for a second before letting it out.

"Futon, Mugen Sajin Daitoppa!" Gaara said as he released it, a large gust of sand wind hitting all his clones.

"I'll play around with you so that you won't die just yet. I can't wait to see when you give up, abandon your friends, and run away." Gaara said as he looked to the last remaining Naruto, it looked up, glared big time and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura felt Sasuke flinch at the last comment; she could also feel Naruto's murder intent heighten slightly. She knew something happened between Naruto and Sasuke, but she didn't know what. Gaara through some Shuriken at the spot Naruto was hiding at, the sand going through the tree, hitting Naruto and sending him into the next tree. But as Naruto stood up, he was hit once again with the Shuriken, and again after he stood.

"Naruto stop messing around." Sasuke whispered as he watched, Sakura looked to Sasuke.

"Messing around?" Sakura asked Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm not sure, but Naruto's not acting like himself. Ever since that time he got back from the thing with Gaara and Lee in the hospital, he's been acting strange." Sasuke said. He wasn't sure if Naruto was pretending this, or maybe the blonde just had to go through it again, it froze him up to see Gaara like this again. The guy he had just shaken hands with in his past life, or future life. Maybe Naruto was scared that he wouldn't be able to save Gaara this time, wouldn't get through to the stubborn red head.

Sakura frowned and looked to Naruto. _Just what happened Naruto? What's wrong with you? _Sakura wondered as she watched Naruto struggle to stand. She smiled as she watched Naruto look up, determination in his bright blue eyes. She felt Sasuke breathe a relief sigh, a small smile she was glad to witness spread on his face. It was funny how Naruto could affect Sasuke this much, how the blonde could affect everyone. Aki had it too and Sakura knew that as well, she had had figured it must run in the Uzumaki family.

Naruto glared at Gaara who was laughing slightly at him, but growling in disbelief as well. Naruto formed the shadow replication hand sign, and forced a large amount of Chakra through his body. Sasuke's eye widened as the large puff of smoke filled the air, the all too familiar sound of something popping coming from around them. A strong wide fell over them, blowing the smoke quickly away, revealing hundreds of Naruto's. In at least a five meter radius of Gaara, there was at least twenty Naruto's gathered around. On tree's, handing upside down, horizontal, or standing up on branches. But all the same, there were a crap load of Naruto's gathered in one place. Sakura gasped.

"Wow…" Sakura trailed off as she looked at the numbers.

"Now, let's start." Naruto said. Gaara's demon form looked around wildly at the many Naruto's that sounded him.

"What is with this number of replications?!" Gaara asked in surprise, everyone around them looked at the numbers in surprise. Even Sasuke was surprised, it still amazed him how many Naruto could make. Each Naruto pulled out a Kunai, and warped something around them. Sasuke's eyes widened, he grabbed Sakura and moved backwards away from the fight, but still in seeing distance.

"What'd you do that for?" Sakura asked and Sasuke pointed to one of the Kunai, Sakura's eyes widened.

"Is he planning on blowing him up?" Sakura asked, but got the answer as hundreds of Kunai came shooting at Gaara. Gaara blocked them all using his sand, but they blew up causing his sand to decay and spill off of him. The Naruto's them kicked him in the air, each spelling out his name. When Gaara got into a high enough position, a thousand or two, came down at him ready to punch.

"That Naruto two thousand Combo…" They all punched Gaara, sounding as if he was being punched a thousand times by one person instead of once by a thousand people. Then three showed up and decked Gaara in the face yelling out 'Chapter!'

Gaara fell to the ground, causing a large dent to cave in underneath him. Gaara stared wide eyed up at the clones as they came down on him once again. Aiming to punch him once again. Gaara's eyes narrowed and his pupils dilated as he thought.

"There's no way I can lose to this guy!" Gaara yelled, his perfect demon form taking affect down. The sand shot up, hitting all of Naruto's clones at once and sending the real one back. Sasuke took off, catching Naruto before he could hit anything harmful. They stared up at the creature, or demon that Gaara had transformed into. It was just a larger form of his earlier form. Except this one had a larger tail with what looked like cones all along it, its body was more of a bent shape making it stand on all fours. His eyes had a darker ring around them, and his mouth larger. It really did look like a sand raccoon, if there was such a thing.

"God I had wished to never see this again." Sasuke whispered, Naruto weakly nodded in agreement. Sakura appeared next to them, her eyes glued on the demon above.

"Wh-What is that thing?" She asked, clearly frightened.

"**I didn't expect to show this form to you guys!" **Gaara/demon said, and Naruto pushed both Sasuke and Sakura away as sand curled up around the blonde. The demon's hand out ready to crush the blonde to bits. Naruto wiped the small bit of blonde that had dripped out of his mouth after being thrown back into the tree a little while ago. He then proceeded to run threw the summoning jutsu, as the sand fully covered him up.

"**This is it for you! Desert Funeral…**" Gaara said as he closed his hand. But Naruto had just finished his jutsu.

"_Summoning Technique!_" Naruto said, the sand immediately disappearing, and a large reddish toad that matched the One-Tail's evenly stood under Naruto, who had glared at Gaara. Gamabunta, had a pipe in one side of his mouth, a Katana on his right side, and a blue jacket type outfit on.

"I will protect my friends!" Naruto hissed out at him.

_"_**Uzumaki Naruto… You entertain me greatly**" Gaara said with a creepy laugh.

"_**What the hell? You again? What do you want?"**_ Gamabunta asked before looking to Shukaku's form in front of him.

"_**That was… Shukaku of the Sand."**_ He said more to himself then anyone else. Naruto grinned slightly at the frog.

"Frog Boss, fight with me." Naruto said and Gamabunta blew smoke out from his mouth before replying.

"Nope." He answered.

"What?!" Naruto asked, glaring slightly.

"_**Why do I have to fight that guy? That's stupid.**_" Gamabunta said as an answer.

"Why?! You said that you would make me your subordinate last time! A boss is supposed to help a subordinate in trouble, right?! Isn't that your moral code?!" Naruto yelled at the old Frog.

"_**I did say that I would make you my subordinate… but we haven't had a drink together." **_He replied to the blonde.

"That's ridiculous! I'm not even twenty yet! I can't drink alcohol!" Naruto yelled, but just then the small read toad jumped on Naruto's head.

"Don't say that. Please listen to him, Pops." The brighter red frog said to the Boss.

"_**Why are you here, Gamakichi?"**_ The larger of the two amphibians asked.

"I was bored, so I came out here to play… Anyway, that guy tried to pick on me!" Gamakichi said while pointing to Shukaku. The boss's eyes narrowed at the demon form in front of him.

"_**What did you say?" **_Gamabunta asked while never looking away from Gaara.

"Then this guy helped me out. He was able to fight that monster equally. This guy is pretty interesting." Gamakichi said.

"_**I see."**_ Gamabunta said, narrowing his eyes at Shukaku who moved into what looked like a defense stance. The boss gripped the Katana on his right side.

"_**Kid! I officially accept you as my subordinate. I'll show you how the moral code works in this world**_." Gamabunta all the while pulling his small Katana out and pulling in his front of him, the blade pointed at Shukaku. There was a small silence between the two creatures.

"_**You're going to pay for what you did… you flunky!" **_Gamabunta yelled before running at Gaara with his Katana ready for attack. Naruto pulled Chakra to his feet and attached it to the boss's head as he moved through the air. Gaara put his arm up to hit his attacker, but Gamabunta still managed to cut through Shukaku's right arm, but it sent Gamabunta's Katana into the ground, a large wind picking up as both the weapon and the large toad landed on the ground.

Sasuke covered Sakura up as he held on to the tree as the wind blew around them. Sakura, held on to Sasuke, her heart was pounding as she looked up at the fight. It was frightening, yet amazing at the same time.

"Hey, Boss!" Naruto said and pointed in the direction of Sasuke and Sakura. "Sakura, and Sasuke are over there, so don't go that way! Lure him over here."

"_**Sakura and Sasuke?**_" Gamabunta asked. Naruto grinned slightly.

"Their my friends." He then glared. "I have to stop this guy so he won't hurt them or Konoha!" Naruto said. Gamabunta smirked at this, like father like son.

"**This is interesting! This is interesting, Uzumaki Naruto!"** Gaara yelled at the blonde. Sasuke watched Temari jumped away, fear in her eyes. Sasuke took this as a time to get Sakura out of there; he grabbed her hand and ran for it.

"What's going on Sasuke?" Sakura asked, her eyes roaming back to where Shukaku was.

"Temari ran so are we. She knows what's about to happen and what ever it is she doesn't want to be near it. So neither do we. We're just getting a safe distance away." Sasuke said and stopped on a branch, they both looked up to see Gaara coming out from Shukaku, right above the demon's eyes. Only half of Gaara was present, and he stayed limp for a second before looking up.

"This is a reward for entertaining me. I'll show you the true strength of the incarnation of sand!" Gaara said as he looked to Naruto.

_**"Those rings under his eyes… That medium must've been possessed by the Shukaku. There are symptoms of insomnia showing. Those who get possessed by the monster raccoon Shukaku… are unable to sleep at night… because they are afraid. If the person falls asleep, the Shukaku will slowly eat the person's personality… and the person will no longer be himself. The person cannot sleep most of the time, so the medium's personality tends to become unstable." **_Gamabunta explained to the blonde. During the explanation, Gaara had made a hand sign, and shut his eyes.

"_**While the medium is awake, the Shukaku's true powers are limited. But… if the medium falls asleep…"**_ Gamabunta said, and just then Gaara whispered, 'Forced Sleep Technique' and fell forward into a sleep.

_**"He's done it!"**_ Gamabunta warned.

"What's going to happen, Boss?" Naruto asked, knowing full well, but seemed to be the right question.

_**"Once he finishes the Forced Sleep Technique, the Shukaku will finish coming out." **_Gamabunta explained, and just then the color of the demon's eyes changed for a pale yellow to a deep orange, and the body fell back laughing.

"**I'm finally out here!" **Shukaku yelled his voice high pitched and just plain creepy.

"That's the Shukaku?" Naruto asked as he watched the Demon jumped around howling like the wind.

"He's pretty funky." Gamakichi said from on top of Naruto's head. Shukaku looked to Naruto and pointed at them.

**"OWW I've found someone I want to kill!"** Shukaku said, his voice becoming low at the end of his statement. Gamabunta tensed and lowered himself.

"_**We're going to fly."**_ He warned before Shukaku yelled out 'Fuuton renkuudon' and the demon's belly became big as he breathed in. The demon's only arm came down and slammed into his belly causing a large gust of energy to attack them, but Gamabunta evaded it by jumping into the air.

"_**Suiton Teppoudama!**_" Gamabunta yelled before spitting out a large body of water of the demon, Shukaku counted with the same ball of chakra wind. But one of the balls came through, hitting Gamabunta. They flew back, landing with a large dust picking up around them.

"**Yata! I've killed him! I've killed him!"** Shukaku screamed, his voice once again high pitched. But Gamabunta came jumping out of the still smoking area.

_**"That hurt! That ball had a lot of Chakra molded into it. Even I won't last long if I get hit by more of those."**_ Gamabunta said.

"Then what should we do?" Naruto asked.

_**"You can punch that kid awake! Then the technique will be dispelled."**_ Gamabunta explained.

"Alright… How am I supposed to wake him up?" Naruto asked.

"_**Just smack the kid once!"**_ Gamabunta said as he avoided another attack, and shot his own at the demon. Shukaku blocked it, but Gamabunta quickly grabbed hold of Shukaku, yelling 'Now' when they landed. But Shukaku pulled away, Gamabunta losing his grip.

"Hey you need to hold onto him so I can hit Gaara!" Naruto yelled at his summon.

_**"A frog like me has no claws or fangs to hold onto him with! I'll transform into something that has those!"**_ He said and landed. _**"But then again, I'm not good at transforming. So, you will have to give me the form and make the seals!"**_ Gamabunta explained to the blonde.

"WHAT!?" Naruto yelled at him.

_**"It'll be a combination transformation!" **_Gamabunta said and Naruto nodded. The blonde made the hand seal and concentrated.

_**"Think of something that has fangs and claws! We're going." **_Gamabunta said without giving the blonde much thinking time. Not that Naruto needed it, the blonde knew who exactly to think about.

"Transform!" Naruto yelled the familiar puff of smoke surrounding them. Out reached a large orange and reddish claw. Sakura gasped slightly at the form.

"That's!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, that's Kyuubi." Sasuke said and Sakura looked to the Uchiha. "But it's only a transformation." Sasuke reassured his teammate as they watched the large Nine-Tail fox take hold of Shukaku. Taking hold of Shukaku with teeth and claws, Naruto jumped off of the Frog Boss, just as the technique disappeared. It wasn't long before Naruto's fist connected with Gaara's face. Naruto held on while Shukaku threw a fit about just getting out and having to go back in again.

Naruto ran forward heading for Gaara, but Gaara merely glared, and pulled sand near Naruto. The smaller of the two amphibians warned his pop and Gamabunta wrapped his tongue around the blonde to prevent the sand from attacking him.

"That won't help for long!" Gaara yelled, as sand consumed Naruto's feet. The tongue retreated back to Gamabunta. Naruto glared and tried to more as he stared at Gaara.

"I will kill you. My existence will not disappear!" Gaara said.

* * *

Sasuke heard rustling from behind them and turned, Sakura doing the same. They both tensed as a two foot tiger walked out, it looked like it was panting slightly. It looked up at them and sighed. 

"Sasuke, and Sakura I presume?" It asked its voice soft and smooth. As childish, sounding like a small girl. Sasuke nodded slightly, figuring it was Aki's doing.

"Oh thank you! I've been running to find you for sometime now! Jeez, think you went far enough?" She said, clearly irritated.

"Sorry…" Sasuke said weakly as the tiger stepped forward.

"I have news from Aki." The tiger spoke.

"Aki?" Sasuke asked and the tiger nodded to confirm him. Sasuke nodded as well.

"Speak." Sasuke said and the tiger closed her eyes for a second.

"It seems that the Hokage was sealed inside some type of shield by Orochimaru. But Aki used her Mage Sharingan and brought down one of the guards. Just as she predicted the shield fell as well. They fought, Orochimaru and Hokage as Aki and the Anbu as well as the Tiger's Aki summoned took down the other guards and the First and Second Hokage Orochimaru summoned." She answered, Sakura gasped slightly at the tiger's information.

"Go on." Sasuke said, now completely interested. Aki hadn't said anything to them about this, but maybe she wasn't too sure if it would work.

"Right, Aki got ride of the Fake Hokage's. She and Orochimaru then fought, she used her blades but instead of the normal fire it turned black." The tiger said, Sasuke frowned.

"Black?" Sasuke asked the tiger nodded.

"Yes black, anyway she managed to nick Orochimaru in his right arm, he seems to not be able to move it any longer. Then one of the guards attacked Aki, leaving the Hokage once again with Orochimaru. But Aki got stabbed the guy in the chest, and…" The tiger trailed off frowning slightly.

"And?" Sasuke asked wide eyed.

"And the guy burst into flames! Black flames! The consumed his body and killed him. His brother then meeting the same fate." The tiger answered.

"What about Orochimaru? The Hokage?" Sasuke asked, Sakura nodding right along with him.

"Yes, right. Orochimaru stabbed the Hokage in the shoulder while the second one burst into flames. Aki healed the Hokage while Orochimaru and three guards fled. The Hokage is fine, but won't be able to use his right arm and maybe more; at least that's what Kyo says to me. Anyway, Aki passed out, she used too much Chakra." The tiger finished and Sasuke slumped again the tree he and Sakura were on. Sakura did the same.

"What about the village?" Sakura asked, the tiger opened her eyes and looked to Sakura.

"I don't know… the Snakes were defeated a while ago by Jiraiya. And an Anbu squads were placed to fight off anyone left. All women and children have been moved to a safe location." She said and Sakura nodded. They looked at each other then to Naruto, Gamabunta's tongue retreating away revealing Naruto stuck in sand and glaring at Gaara.

"Now it's just to Naruto." Sakura said, Sasuke nodded.

"He'll make it… It's Naruto after all." Sasuke said and Sakura couldn't help but agree at that statement.

* * *

_KYUUBI! _Naruto screamed and Kyuubi smirked releasing her chakra to the boy. Red seeped out of Naruto's body, forcing a large burst of seen chakra. Gaara's eyes widened as he watched to weird Chakra. The Chakra was so strong that he pulled his head band off, falling from the demon form and landing a few feet away from Sasuke, who ran to pick it up. 

Naruto pushed off not even saying anything, but Gaara was as quick as he was last time. He pulled Chakra that gripped onto Naruto's ankles, and wrists preventing any movement.

"God… Damn it!" Naruto yelled before slamming his head against Gaara's. Blood trickled down both boys' foreheads. It wasn't long before the demon form began to crack and dissolve into regular sand. Gamabunta puffed away, the wind blowing both Gaara and Naruto. They each landed in the top of two trees that weren't very far apart from each other. That sat up looking at each other, the blood still running slightly down their face.

"I'm already empty… You are too, right?" Naruto asked as he watched Gaara pant. It was a lie on Naruto's part, he was tired, but he wasn't empty, he could still pull on Kyuubi's power if need be.

"Let's end this battle between two similar people." Naruto said as he stood, Gaara doing the same. They stood there in silence for a second; the disappearing of Gamabunta's Katana broke the silence and acted as a go. They both leaped, prepared to hit, but Naruto's was the one who hit, before they both fell to the ground. Gaara turned his head to see Naruto's eyes closed, lying on his stomach. But the blonde was still breathing.

* * *

Kakashi, Gai, Gemma, Ibiki, and Kabuto who was still disguised as a Konoha Anbu watched as the three Sound Ninja and Orochimaru made their leave. They all had seen the shield go down, but each in the middle of fights. Those five guys were standing in the middle of the arena looking up at the retreating forms. 

"Kakashi! They're making a move. Do we go after them?" Gai asked.

"No. Wait, Gai." Kakashi said.

"Yes," Came the voice from behind the Anbu mask, Gai, Kakashi, and Gemma all turned to the sand Shinobi and the fake Anbu.

"If you make a move without knowing what happened up there… you could fall into the enemy's trap." Kabuto said from behind the mask.

"I already know that! Whether there is a trap or not, we cannot let the enemy run off freely." Gai sneered at him. "That is what Konoha ninja's are supposed to do." He added.

"So… are you just going to watch? Kabuto?" Kakashi asked as he stepped forward slightly. The Anbu reached up and pulled his mask off, revealing a smirking Kabuto.

"So you knew." Kabuto said.

"Hey, what should we do?" Ibiki asked.

"Let's retreat." Kabuto said.

"Are you going to run away from me again?" Kakashi asked, stepping forward again.

"For now yes, if I show you my moves, you'll just end up copying them. But then again, it seems like you cannot use that eye perfectly like the Uchiha clan." Kabuto said. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. There was a silence that spread through them like wild fire. But Kabuto was the one to break it.

"Goodbye." He said and formed a hand seal. They both disappeared using the teleport technique.

* * *

Naruto stood, shakily but stood. He used the tree's to support him, he knew if he tried to run or walk without support he'd fall. But the blonde had to talk to Gaara, tell him that he wasn't alone as he thought. Gaara watched as the blonde struggled, and struggled to stand. The blonde had finally stood, using the tree to support his body. He moved slowly towards Naruto, slowly as if he wasn't even moving, but he did. He reached out and gripped the second tree and moved against it, panting slightly. 

"Don't get near me!" Gaara yelled with wide eyes. Naruto looked at Gaara with sad eyes, eyes that knew what he had gone through.

"The pain of being alone… is completely out of this world, isn't it? I understand your feelings… so much, it actually hurts." Naruto said, tears coming to his eyes as he talked.

"But now… not I have people who accept me… people who are important to me… I won't let you or anyone else hurt those people. I don't want to kill you, but if that's the only way you'll stop I will!" Naruto said, glaring but tears still in his eyes.

"Why… Why can you do this for strangers?!" Gaara asked as he watched the blonde grab hold of another tree and support him with it.

"My loneliness… That hell… They saved me from it, they noticed my existence… They're important to me… that's why." Naruto said. Gaara turned away and looked to the sky as he thought. Naruto struggled to the next tree.

"You can stop now Naruto." Came a familiar voice from behind the blonde.

"Everyone's fine now." Sasuke said, the Uchiha looked over at Gaara. "He must be out of Chakra." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded. Sasuke took the blonde in his arm's holding his boyfriend up. Temari and Kankurou appeared next to Gaara. Each glaring at the blonde and raven.

"Don't fight them." Gaara's voice came out; they stopped and looked to their brother. "Let's stop." Kankurou nodded and pulled Gaara up off the ground. Gaara looked to Naruto, but before they jumped away Naruto yelled.

"Wait." They stopped, even Sasuke looked to Naruto. Gaara looked at the blonde with wide eyes as he grinned at him.

"I…" Naruto took a deep breath. "I acknowledge your existence Gaara." Naruto said before passing out in the Uchiha arms, who smiled down at the sleeping form. Gaara was wide eyed, and neither sand ninja knew what the blonde was talking about, only Gaara, and Sasuke understood what he had meant. Sasuke took Naruto into the bridal style and nodded to the sand shinobi. They quickly left, and Sasuke gave Naruto a kiss on the forehead.

"S-Sasuke… what did you mean Konoha is safe?" Naruto asked, Sasuke chuckled slightly as he turned and started to walk back.

"A tiger came to me while you were finishing up your fight with Gaara. Aki, she's such a great girl… I'm glad she's here…" Sasuke said trailing off slightly. Naruto frowned and peeked an eye had him.

"Why… what happened?" Naruto asked.

"From what the tiger said was the Hokage would live. He has a bad wound though, but Aki had been able to do what no one else was able to do. She was able to take down the Shield. But… Aki she was knocked out… overuse of the Sharingan, and Chakra. I'm not all sure about the details… but he's alive, and someone died in his place." Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes shot open and the blonde tackled Sasuke to the ground. How? Sasuke knew not, but Naruto did.

"Naruto!" Sasuke hissed as he hit the ground, Naruto on top of him. Naruto attacked the Uchiha's lips.

"We did it." Naruto said when he pulled away.

"Well Aki did it…" Sasuke trailed off when Naruto attacked him again, shoving that magical tongue into the Uchiha's mouth causing a moan from the boy underneath. A voice cleared and Naruto pulled away and grinned at the man who was looking at them with a smirk.

"Itachi!" Naruto explained and sat up on Sasuke's stomach. Itachi couldn't help the amused smile that came a crossed his face as he watched his brother turn a different shade of pink with each passing second, but then Itachi's face became grave.

"Naruto… it seems the Sand Ninja have all retreated. But… The Hokage…"

* * *

_**Oh I know I'm evil… you don't have to tell me lol. I bet you can't wait for the next chapter now huh? Lol. Hope you enjoyed this one. Took a little while to write. And it's longer than the last one! Well that's bout it, I'll update as soon as I can! And don't forget to review!!!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

_**Warning: Omg, this is the 19 Chapter, if you don't know the warnings by now, then go and reread the last chapter's warnings! Cause I'm lazy and I'm not putting them up here lol.**_

_**Well enjoy this chapter!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_"Naruto… it seems the Sand Ninja have all retreated. But… The Hokage… is in critical condition. Aki had been able to heal him enough, but he had passed out before medical treatment got to him. He probably won't be waking up anytime soon, and he won't be able to use most of his right arm." Itachi said with sadness, but there was a hint of joy in there, knowing what could have happened to the third eased the pain some.

* * *

_

It had been a few days since Itachi told Naruto that both the Hokage and Aki were put in critical condition. But after Itachi had filled both Sasuke and Naruto in, he had to leave before someone saw him. Naruto told Sasuke he left because he didn't want to get hit by the blonde for scaring him like that. Haku had left as well that was one thing Naruto missed about him was that Haku made great ramen. But Naruto knew Haku wouldn't be there forever. Haku also had no reason to fight for Konoha; Zabuza hadn't said anything about it.

But Naruto didn't mind. His mind was preoccupied on the Hokage and Aki. Aki had woken up a two days after, not a surprise to Naruto, but she was put on two weeks suspension for disobeying the Hokage's order's by the Anbu captain himself. But it was also just an excuse for Aki to stay in bed, which she had been doing since she woke up. She wasn't aloud to train, or even carry anything more then two Kunai at a time. She was pretty pissed, but since she over worked herself, it seemed fair.

The Hokage though, that was a different matter. He still hadn't woken up yet. The advisers or as Naruto and everyone else calls then the elders, have had an emergency meeting. When the Hokage woke, he still wouldn't be able to rule over Konoha any longer. He had long lasting damage to the nerves in his right shoulder and arm. The only one Naruto could think of who could fix something like that was Tsunade. So he was just waiting for Jiraiya to ask him to go, if he would.

Besides, from what Mao told Aki, Orochimaru was probably having some difficulty moving his arm at the moment, and he too would seek Tsunade for help. It made Aki feel better about the whole thing, but she had let Orochimaru get away, and with only a cut. Aki had been pretty down since she woke up.

They had a funeral for those who lost their lives during the battle; Aki hadn't been able to make it since she was still in the hospital at the time. Of course afterwards Konoha had talked to the sand. The Hidden Village of the Sand had told them that Orochimaru had killed their Kazekage, and tricked them. Konoha understood, but the Sand still surrendered to Konoha. Hayate was also one of the men who had lost their lives. He had over heard Orochimaru's plans and was killed; at least that was what Naruto heard. He hadn't known too much about it last time. Everyone in the village though, was working hard to rebuild things. Even Aki helped out a little before the Cat Anbu found her and yelled at her. That was a pretty funny day for everyone. Naruto of course helped, sending his clones out to anyone willing his help. Most didn't but there were some who agreed, mainly because Aki was there and they could feel the hatred that came off her as they went to deny any help from him.

Naruto sighed as he walked down the street of Konoha. Sasuke was on his side, their hands intertwined, the village didn't take to well with their 'relationship' but one look from Sasuke shut them up. Even Aki had threatened some people who didn't seem pleased. Sasuke smiled slightly at the blonde, as he saw the yawn imitate from his lips.

"Huh? It's that Konohamaru?" Sasuke asked as he looked down the road. It was indeed Konohamaru; he was standing in front of the Academy staring up at the statues. There wasn't a crack in the Thirds stone face this time, Naruto was happy about that.

"Hey Konohamaru!" Naruto said, and the brunet turned and gave a weak smile to Naruto. Naruto grinned at the boy.

"So they open the academy up for you guys yet?" Naruto asked as they walked up in front of the boy. Konohamaru shook his head. Naruto sighed slightly.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked and Konohamaru looked away. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke and knelt down in front of the boy who turned back.

"It's about the old man isn't it?" Naruto asked and Konohamaru looked down and nodded weakly.

"Konohamaru, the old man isn't dead… he's just sleeping, he'll be fine. I promise you that, just give him time to wake up. He is old remember." Naruto said and Konohamaru looked up at Naruto with teary eyes.

"But… he won't be able to be Hokage anymore." Konohamaru said Naruto ruffled the boys head.

"I think the old man has been Hokage long enough already. What's taking an early retirement? God knows he deserves it, now why don't you stop worrying about it." Naruto said, Konohamaru grinned at Naruto's joke before nodding. Moegie and Udon came down the road, and called for Konohamaru. The boy smiled at Naruto before saying goodbye and running off with his friends going to help the village out more. The blonde stood and looked up at the Hokage Mountain with a slight sigh.

Warm arms encircled his waist and pulled the blonde against a warm chest. A soft kiss placed on Naruto's neck. The blonde relaxed in the arms of his boyfriend as he stared up at the former Hokage's.

"It's all going to be different now isn't it?" Naruto asked Sasuke chuckled slightly before nodding.

"Well maybe not all of it." Sasuke said, indicating, Akatsuki's plans. They knew Orochimaru's plans were different, and Sasuke was staying. He would train with Kakashi, and Anko. Naruto had Jiraiya, and of course Sakura had Tsunade, if she came. But Sasuke wasn't sure if he could go two years without his Naruto there with him. If he did, Sasuke was going to wear the blonde out the moment he got home. Naruto knew that, he knew that very well. He also knew that he wasn't sure if he could handle being away from Sasuke for two full years, maybe more since the blonde wouldn't be doing missions on getting the Uchiha back.

"Why don't we go get some ramen, my treat." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded. They soon walked towards Naruto's favorite ramen place, but stopped when Sasuke saw the familiar hawk fly over him.

"Kakashi wants me." Sasuke stated. Naruto sighed before nodding. Sasuke pulled the blonde day an ally and kissed him on the lips, before giving the blonde some money.

"Go get some ramen, I know what Kakashi wants, and I'll meet you at your place in a little bit." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and kissed Sasuke back before running off to get his ramen! Sasuke laughed at the now hyper blonde, who just a moment ago was sulking. The Uchiha then left the other way towards the spot Kakashi wanted him to meet up with him at. It wasn't long before Sasuke met up with Kakashi, where Kakashi then told Sasuke to go into the Uchiha mansion's basement. Sasuke wondered why Kakashi always asked that, but then as Sasuke got close, he noticed Itachi was close by and smirked.

After he noticed Itachi and his partner Kisame leave, and then Kakashi told him where to go. Sasuke just shrugged and left once again. He did go to the Uchiha manner, but only to take a shower before Naruto showed up. That was if Jiraiya was asked to find Tsunade again. When Sasuke stepped into the building the immediately thing he noticed was that there was no Aki. He sighed; she had left once again without telling anyone. Sasuke shook his head and went to his bedroom to get clean cloths. It wasn't his problem, besides Aki's an Uzumaki as well as an Uchiha, there is no way to keep her in bed rest for two weeks. It's just impossible for someone to do that, impossible.

* * *

"Aren't you exposed to stay in bed for two weeks?" Maya asked as she walked beside her master. She was one of Aki's many tiger's but she was one of the sweeter ones. She was young and was a regular black and orange tiger, but she was still pretty large. Three feet at the moment, and still growing. Aki chuckled lightly at her friend.

"You really think I'd stay in bed for two weeks? Please!" Aki explained. Maya shook her head at her master.

"Won't that Anbu captain get mad at you again? Sister said he got real angry with you." Maya said and Aki laughed.

"Yeah he'll be mad, but I'm an Uzumaki. Me stay in bed, really people can't think I'm going to follow through with that do you?" Aki asked and Maya laughed.

"You're right I guess." Maya said with a small chuckle in her throat. Aki laughed a long with her. Then tensed, she felt something… it felt like… a large amount of Chakra.

"You feel that?" Aki asked with a frown as she tried to listen for anything. Maya stayed still before nodding.

"Yeah, I feel it… its pretty powerful. Should we check it out?" Maya asked. Aki nodded. They were currently in the woods that led outside of the village when they felt the chakra burst. Aki kicked off and went ahead, moving from branch to branch, Maya behind her at all times. It wasn't long before they got closer to the sets of Chakra, two very powerful. Aki stopped and hid her chakra, as well as Maya.

"Maya, what's happening?" Aki asked as she sat behind a tree, only feeling the presence of five people and one moving in from the village. He would be there in a few seconds.

"There are two guys in cloaks with red clouds on them. Kakashi and two other Jounin's behind him. Kakashi is staring at someone with the Sharingan; I take it he's Itachi then?" Maya said, Aki nodded. Tobi would have a stronger chakra presence if he were there. So the other had to be Kisame, he's Itachi's partner.

"Oh wait… something's happening." Maya said, Aki looked her way.

"What." Aki asked.

"Kakashi, he just dropped to the ground, he's panting pretty hard. He's saying something, but I can't make it out. We're too far away." Maya said. Aki nodded. She felt the presence of another, it was Gai for sure. He was just about here.

"The blue guy is coming towards Kakashi… oh wait he just got knocked away. EHHH what the hell is that!" Maya practically yelled, Aki shushed her.

"What?" Aki asked and felt Maya shiver slightly.

"It's… so… green!" Maya said and Aki sweat dropped.

"That'd be Gai." Aki said and Maya cringed slightly, while Aki couldn't help the chuckled. She wanted to see what was going on but she couldn't. Aki reached up at the black cloth that wrapped around her eyes, covering them up and blocking out the sun light. She had done some damage to her eyes by using the Mage Sharingan. Her hair was pulled into a hair pony tail so that the cloth was wrapped around her head and tied in the back. Aki sighed.

"Well, the green one's talking. Oh Itachi he just… disappeared, with the blue guy." Maya said and Aki sighed again. But tensed and searched for their presence around her, she found none.

"They're gone." Aki said. "Let's go." She said and dropped to the ground, and walked quickly over to where the four presences were still at. They all tensed as they felt Aki come towards them, but when they turned and realized that the presences had let them know she or he was there. They all sighed in relief at who it was, but then frowned after a second. Maya stepped in front of Gai who was staring at Aki who was smiling slightly at them as she walked a crossed the water.

"I can take Kakashi… Gai." Maya said, hoping she had gotten the name correct, or just was trying hard not to mean. Gai snapped to the three foot tiger talking to him before nodding and laying the limp body onto Maya.

"Aki what are you doing out of bed? You know he'll yell at you again, besides is it safe for you to be walking around the woods with you being almost blind and all?" Asuma asked as he stepped forward his hand clasping the girls. Aki chuckled slightly at his actions, she didn't need help moving around as everyone thought, but it really was a kind gesture even if it did get on her last nerves.

"I'm fine Asuma, really. I don't need help; I've trained with a cloth covering my eyes. I knew one day I'd have to do something like this, so I just prepared for it. I'll be able to take it off in a few days anyways." Aki said and Asuma shook his head, his grip never leaving Aki's hands.

"We should probably get Kakashi somewhere… warm." Kurenai said, Aki noticed the jealousy in her voice the moment she spoke her first word. Aki smirked as she pulled her hand out of Asuma's grip and nodded to Kurenai.

"Kurenai-san is right; we should get Kakashi somewhere comfortable so he can rest." Aki said and Maya started towards the river bank, Gai following watching the giant tiger with a smile, it amazed him that Aki was able to summon them. Aki followed Gai, then Asuma followed and last Kurenai. The moment they hit the river bank they sped up, having to, to get up with Maya who was running towards Kakashi's place.

* * *

Naruto burst through the front door, yelling for Sasuke and Aki. Sasuke's head poked out from the kitchen and he gave the blonde a small smile, and then said.

"Aki's not here, not sure where she is." Naruto sighed slightly before grinning and running into the kitchen, hugging Sasuke around the waist quickly before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I take it Jiraiya asked you to help him find someone?" Sasuke asked as he chuckled at his boyfriend. Naruto smiled before nodding.

"Yep, same way came to the ramen stand to find me." Naruto said while jumping then he stopped and frowned. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sat down and looked like he was thinking about something deeply. Sasuke frowned and sat beside him.

"What if… I'm not sure… what if we're not the only ones who know time reversed?" Naruto asked suddenly. Sasuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why… they only other's I could think of would be Hinata, Sakura, Ellexys, and everyone else who was with us that day. But they seem to not have any memory at all." Sasuke said, Naruto nodded but frowned still.

"What if, say someone died right when the explosion sent us back?" Naruto asked, Sasuke frowned.

"Well… I'm not sure really. I never read up on this kind of thing…" Sasuke said, Naruto nodded.

"I know I asked Kyuubi but she wasn't sure about it either… but Jiraiya he's been acting strange… like he knows what's going to happen. He looks at me sad all the time, but he also frowns a lot when something doesn't happen like the last time. Oh and he was crying when he found out the Third hadn't died, he just said he was so happy… but I'm not sure…" Naruto said, finally able to get it off his chest. Naruto had been thinking about it a lot lately but how Jiraiya approached him this afternoon, it was almost as if Jiraiya knew what to say, but didn't at the same time. It was confusing, and he's always wondering if Aki is really who she says she is.

"When he asked me, he seemed hesitate, like he knew what would happen if I left the village." Naruto added.

"Make's sense with the way he tenses around me, and Aki. I know he doesn't trust Aki, and it seems like he's always watching me with a glare." Sasuke said he too noticed the odd way Jiraiya acted.

"So you think that maybe Jiraiya knows?" Sasuke asked, Naruto nodded.

"Then why doesn't he say anything?" Sasuke asked the blonde shrugged this time.

"Probably cause since Aki came into my life, the time line changed. So Jiraiya probably doesn't know what to think… and he probably doesn't want people to think he's crazy just like us." Naruto pitched in. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should hint it… we could be wrong though." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded, then got up and kissed Sasuke before saying he had to pack and leaving quickly upstairs to shower and pack. Sasuke chuckled and resumed cooking lunch for himself, before he went over to Kakashi's place. Naruto came back down after a few minutes, a book bag on his back. The blonde kissed Sasuke on the cheek before saying goodbye and leaving to meet up with Jiraiya at the gates.

Sasuke ate alone as he thought about what Naruto had suggested. If Jiraiya knew, how? If Jiraiya had died, he'd been detached from the world, and then pulled back. It was possible that the old guy had remembered, or at least had dreams until he fully remembered. Sasuke decided he'd look into it, even if the village didn't think it was possible they at least had to have theories or something. But then he'd have to look it up, meaning sneaking into the file room, and possible stealing some scrolls. Then the possibility of him getting caught was kind of high even for him. Sasuke decided to speak with Naruto before doing something reckless.

Sasuke picked his plate up and placed it in the sink before walking outside to train. He'd have to wait a little while until he went to Kakashi's place, give Naruto time to make it to the near by village. Sasuke sighed and began tossing some Kunai at the target on the tree. It would be pretty boring after a while of training but.

"Hey Sasuke!" Came a voice and Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin, but nearly being the key word there, Uchiha's don't jump in surprise. Sasuke turned around, clearly annoyed with who it was that had been able to sneak up on him and almost make him jump and scream. A grinning Aki stood on a branch above him, Maya beside her. The black cloth was still covering her eyes, and Sasuke wondered how she was able to move around being blind like that. But then again she was Aki Uchiha Uzumaki; impossible could be the girl's middle name, hell it probably was.

"Uzumaki." Sasuke hissed out and the girl laughed out loud, and jumped down beside him, her feline following. He didn't mind the cats, really he loved them, not that'd he tell anyone. He'd beg Aki to show him how to summon them, but then begging wasn't one of Sasuke's good spots.

"Wow, such harshness. What's the matter Uchiha?" Aki asked and sat down under the target. Sasuke smirked and threw more Kunai at the target, not caring that Aki was there. Didn't matter he hit his mark every time; he wouldn't hit Aki, even if he could. Then a thought accorded to him, the one person who could answer his, and Naruto's questions was Aki, at least he hoped. Sasuke stopped and sat down in front of Aki, she raised an eyebrow even if he couldn't see it, but he could see the movement underneath the cloth.

"Do you think Jiraiya might know about the other life?" Sasuke asked.

"No." Aki said simple. Sasuke frowned.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked. Aki sighed, clearly showing she was annoyed with Sasuke.

"If he did, then he'd remember me too, meaning he wouldn't be so damn uptight whenever I'm around." Aki said, Sasuke's eyes widened as he remembered Aki had trained under Jiraiya before. Sasuke then wondered why Naruto hadn't figured it out as well.

"But…" Aki said, causing the Uchiha to snap out of his thoughts and looking to Sasuke.

"It could be possible that he has dreams about it. Like da ja view or something like that. He wouldn't know who I am until he dreamed it, and that'd be why he's so emotional half the time. Dreams like that can get to people, Jiraiya had fought with Pain so it's possible that Jiraiya had died… if so, then being pulled back at the same time could result in those type of dreams. At least that's what Mao is telling me." Aki explained and Sasuke nodded, it made since now.

"So has Kakashi been attacked by my brother yet?" Sasuke asked simply, Aki nodded. Sasuke stood; he'd been training for a little while before Aki interrupted him.

"He at his house?" Sasuke asked, Aki stood as well.

"Yeah." Aki said and went to follow him. Sasuke stopped, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Stay here and rest please Aki." Sasuke said before disappearing. Aki scowled at the spot he had been, before stomping off into the house, and then decided to follow the Uchiha brat. Just to smite him, and besides something was going to happen and she wanted in on it, she's been bored the last week! She quickly took off, Maya behind her snickering slightly, knowing what her master was going to do.

After a few minutes she realized they were heading towards Kakashi's place, so she sped up and hid close. She smirked when she felt Sasuke's chakra walking over, he was walking but she could feel the anticipation radiating off of him. Sasuke didn't even feel here there, he never did feel her presence when she didn't want to be seen, or heard. So it was no surprise when Sasuke walked right past her and into the house. Aki couldn't help but snicker slightly as she waited for what would happen next.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to come running out of the house, Aki could hear some people shouting after him, but she didn't care. She followed; Maya telling her what was going on. Well that Sasuke was looking for Naruto. Aki frowned, _why would Sasuke search for Naruto? Did something happen to him? But then wouldn't Sasuke tell me? Then again it could be something that happened in the past… Oh I see now, he's making sure people saw him asking for Naruto. He knows exactly where Naru-Chan is, he just doesn't want to seem obvious. _

But that didn't stop Aki and Maya from following the Uchiha even when he left Konoha and started in the direction of the nearby village. She watched, or more like listened to Maya while the cat told her what the Uchiha was doing from afar.

* * *

Naruto sighed; Jiraiya was goggling over the same woman that winked at him before. Naruto held his hand up.

"Key and room number." Naruto asked and Jiraiya frowned at the blonde.

"How can you not like that?" Jiraiya said and pointed to the black haired women that had a dress on that looked two sizes too small. Naruto shrugged and took the key from the hold man.

"Simple, I'm gay." Naruto said and walked away. Jiraiya gawked at him but then turned back to the women.

"Oh Naruto you're missing out on sooo much." Jiraiya said and Naruto barked out a bit of laughter before disappearing fully up the stairs. Jiraiya sighed before running after the women dressed up. Naruto sighed again when he opened the door to his room, and closed it behind him. Either Jiraiya knew, or didn't and just was emotional this time around. Naruto couldn't figure out what, but he did what he had done last time and focused his chakra for a few hours, okay more like a few minutes but it felt like hours. He smirked when he heard the ranking on his apartment door.

"Coming!" Naruto yelled and his clones disappeared at once. Naruto slowly got up, making it slow just to piss them off. It was fun to torment them to some level anyway. Itachi was still dangerous, he does have the ability to slaughter a whole clan, even if he didn't he does. He's able to keep up an act for Akatsuki which shows a lot of his power. And even now Itachi frightens Naruto sometimes, but the blonde knows Itachi wouldn't really hurt him. The knocking came again and Naruto smirked, hearing it because faster, and more annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah I said I'm coming already." Naruto said as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. Naruto looked up, and pretended to be stunned as he looked into Itachi's emotionless face. Naruto stared at Itachi who gave him a clearly 'don't let them know' look on his face.

"To think that this little boy has the Nine-Tails within him…" Kisame said as he stepped behind Itachi and into view of Naruto. The blonde looked to the shark guy with horror. Then he did something that he didn't do before, he pouted, crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Her name is Kyuubi no Kitsume to you." Naruto hissed at the blue guy who raised an eyebrow at him, but remained quite as Itachi talked.

"…Naruto-kun, you're coming with us..." Itachi said his voice back to his monotone voice that gave the blonde chills. Naruto stopped pouting immediately before gulping slightly.

"Let's go outside." Itachi said calmly, he knew that he freaked the blonde out just then, but right now he couldn't show compassion, not that he would after the blonde knowingly made them wait, but then again Itachi had scared Naruto with the Third information. Naruto sighed slightly before walking out, Itachi stepping back with each step Naruto made until Naruto was standing in front of Itachi and Kisame.

"Itachi-San, it would be annoying if he moved around… Perhaps we should cut off a leg or two." Kisame said with a creepy grin. Naruto took a small step back, this was where Naruto got pissed at Itachi or maybe it was because Itachi knew Sasuke was on his way was the reason the older Uchiha hadn't said anything. Kisame gripped the handle of his large sword on his back.

"Then I shall." Kisame said and stepped forward a few paces as Naruto stepped back slower. But right when Kisame was about to pull the sword off and down Itachi spoke.

"It's been a long time…" Itachi said and Kisame looked behind them at a younger version of Itachi who stood at the end of the corridor. "Sasuke." Itachi finished as Kisame looked the boy over. The Sharingan was activated in his eyes, he had his black shirt that had a loose collar, and a pair of blue Khaki's on, with his sandals and weapons of course.

"Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke hissed out, Itachi flinched, Naruto noticed and luckily Kisame had not. Naruto quickly gave Itachi a 'he's pretending' look which Itachi understood.

"That Sharingan… and he's very similar to you." Kisame said talking to Itachi as he released his hold on the handle.

"Who is he?" Kisame asked a cheesy smile on his face, as he looked Sasuke over. Naruto couldn't help his blood boil as he watched the shark dude check HIS boyfriend out.

"My little brother." Itachi answered simply.

"I heard the entire Uchiha clan was killed… by you." Kisame stated. Naruto wondered if Kisame was merely saying that to see if Itachi would break, or if the shark guy really had no clue who it was that really killed the clan. He was betting for the latter.

"Uchiha Itachi! Don't you dare touch Naruto!" Sasuke hissed out. Itachi looked back to face his brother for the first time since Sasuke showed up. Naruto glanced to Kisame who was still looking at Sasuke's body. It really did peeve him on how Kisame looked at him like a piece of fish, just ready to eat up. That made the killing intent of the blonde heightens some before disappearing quickly before being horribly noticed.

"And what if I do little brother… what will you do." Itachi said as he walked backwards and pulled Naruto into his grasp. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt himself being pressed against Itachi's chest, the man's arm around his shoulders. Itachi smirked as he saw Sasuke sneer and Kisame give Naruto a very nasty glare.

"Get you're hands off him!" Sasuke yelled the younger of the two Uchiha's eye narrowed. Itachi smirked, his hand moving down to Naruto waist. The blonde blushed, and realized that he would probably be hit by Aki next time he saw her if she ever found out by this. Naruto smirked in his mind; oh he was soooo telling on Itachi! Aki would kick his ass for Sasuke. But Sasuke knew what Itachi was doing, so he played along, not wanting to get beaten up, but still if Itachi needed it, then it must be done. Sasuke formed Chidori and came at Itachi who had let go of Naruto.

Naruto stumbled back slightly before regaining his balance. He noticed the glare from Kisame had heightened and his eyes widened as he realized why, but the moment his eyes widened Itachi had deflected Sasuke's Chidori with ease. Kisame smirked and looked back to the blonde. Naruto was currently in the middle of going through a hand seal, he was going slowly on purpose, he only had a small amount of Chakra going at the moment, hoping Kisame wouldn't steal all his Chakra. Just like last time Kisame smirked and swung his sword down, stealing his Chakra. But luckily not all.

"It is a bother having you able to move around." Kisame said with a sickening smile.

"Don't you hurt him!" Sasuke yelled trying to get out of the grip of his brother. Itachi cringed slightly and pleaded with his eyes that Sasuke understood why he was doing this and broke the boy's wrist. Sasuke screamed in pain as he fell when Itachi let go. Kisame smiled sweetly at the sound of breaking bones and descended his sword on Naruto. Itachi just hoped either Jiraiya wouldn't be as stupid as he looked or Naruto would dodge it. It was the first that happened. A large frog with plats on his arms stopped Kisame's sword in midair. Jiraiya appeared right behind Naruto with a puff of smoke filling the air.

"Jiraiya the man does not allow women to simply seduce him with their beauty. When you become great like me, women will go crazy over your beauty." Jiraiya said with some stupid pose and Itachi sweat dropped. Naruto turned and pointed a finger at the pervert.

"Yeah, right! You were excited over a simple wink from that woman! I don't think you should be showing off like that right now, ero-sennin!" Naruto yelled. Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head, while the other arm supported the girl from before on his shoulder.

"Come on now. Don't call me that in front of people." Jiraiya said with a grin.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled at the man. Kisame chuckled deeply.

"He is the great Jiraiya, who was praised as one of the legendary Sannin, after all. Even if you are an extreme lover of women… I knew that we couldn't hold you off that easily." Kisame said. Naruto rolled his eyes slightly, he didn't want to make a big scene this time.

"It seems like you have dispelled the illusionary technique from that woman." Kisame added. Jiraiya looked to Itachi before sitting the girl against the wall.

"You're a disgrace to all men, using your eye to hypnotize a woman to separate me from Naruto…" Jiraiya stood as Naruto looked at the two Akatsuki member with wide eyes. "So you're after Naruto, after all." Jiraiya added. Itachi narrowed his eyes at the old man.

"No wonder Kakashi-san knew. I see now. You were the source. It is an urgent order by our organization Akatsuki, to take Naruto-kun with us." Itachi said. After a few seconds later the frog holding Kisame's sword up disappeared in a puff of smoke that cleared quickly.

"I can't hand Naruto over to you." Jiraiya said.

"We'll see about that." Itachi said dryly.

"Very well, I will get rid of you two here." Jiraiya said, Sasuke struggled to get up, boy did he not like the fact that his wrist was broken. His brother just had to be ruthless huh?

"Don't interfere…" Sasuke said as Sasuke stood up fully, glaring at his brother his wrist hanging limp at his side.

"I have no interest in you right now." Itachi said. Sasuke clenched his right wrist.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled and went to hit Itachi, both knowing he was holding back his speed and strength. Itachi quickly kicked Sasuke in the stomach, sending the boy flying into the wall as the end of the corridor.

"Fine." Itachi said as he started walking down the corridor. Jiraiya stepped forward but Kisame blocked his way.

"It's between them now, let's not interfere." Kisame said. Itachi had made his way in front of Sasuke now, which had stood up again. Sasuke leaped at Itachi who beat him up again, just like last time. Itachi kneed Sasuke in the stomach, then punched him in the stomach, then hit the back of his neck. Sasuke landed on the ground again, blood seeping out of his mouth, his eyes looking at Naruto who was trying very hard not to kill Itachi at the moment. Naruto knew that Itachi was only trying to show that he was loyal at the moment. It must have been pretty suspicious to the leader when Itachi went alone to Konoha.

Sasuke wondered briefly if Itachi would torture him. But that went away as Itachi leaned forward and pulled Sasuke up against the wall. He walked forward so he was close enough to his brother, his hand gripping Sasuke's neck. But Itachi didn't even get to use any type of torture before a hand came down and gripped his. Sasuke's and Itachi's eyes widened as they saw a figure in front of them, neither having felt her at all.

But Sasuke left out a sigh, half relief and half annoyed that she hadn't listened to him. Aki stood in front of them; her hair wasn't pulled up in a pony tail now, so it hung in her face, not giving off who it was to the others behind Itachi. But Itachi knew who it was, and he was wide eyed as he saw the black cloth over her eyes. Aki's hand gripped Itachi's before pulling it off of Sasuke, who slumped to the ground. Itachi stepped back, Aki not letting go of his wrist had she looked up, her hair falling away from her face. Naruto sighed slightly, while Jiraiya gasped as did Kisame.

"Stop." Aki said simply to Itachi whose eyes were still wide. He hadn't seen or heard any news from Aki, he'd hoped that she would meet up with him when he came back, but he didn't feel her at all. But he didn't expect her to stand in front of him, a cloth around her head, covering her eyes.

"Aki-San is that you?" Kisame's voice snapped Itachi back to reality. He couldn't ask questions about her condition, at least not here, and not now. Jiraiya looked between the two wondering what had happened? And how Kisame knew Aki? Aki titled her head to the side as if trying to remember the voice. A small grin broke out on her face.

"Kisame-kun, wonderful to… hear you again." Aki said and Kisame smirked slightly.

"What happened to you?" Kisame asked and Aki shrugged slightly, she knew Itachi must be dieing for the answer at the moment. Sasuke then noticed Maya step out behind Jiraiya who looked down at her with wide eyes.

"Just over used my Sharingan." Aki said simply, she felt Itachi's tension lessen, knowing that Aki wasn't per mentally blind gave him relief. Kisame seemed shocked.

"So you're an Uchiha as well? I didn't even think anyone else but Itachi survived the massacre." Kisame said, clearly showing he was stalling. Aki shrugged slightly again.

"I wasn't there when the massacre happened. Father took me away from Konoha when I was a child. Now, what are the odds Kisame-kun, Itachi-kun that you'll just walk away without me having to fight you?" Aki asked, and Maya growled from behind Kisame.

Jiraiya though didn't let them answer before he did a quick hand sigh and the corridor became a different surrounding, it was pink to reddish color and looked as if the walls were… pulsing. Naruto looked around, as did Kisame.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"Ninpou Gamaguchi Shibari." Jiraiya said, his hands still touching the ground.

"You're out of luck, Itachi, Kisame. You're inside my stomach now. I summoned the esophagus of a gigantic frog from the Myouboku Mountain's rock inn. You two are wanted criminals anyway. I'll turn you two into food for this rock frog." Jiraiya said Naruto stilled not wanting to move now. Aki had let go of Itachi's wrist as she took looked around, not seeing anything since she was blind. She cursed because she hated not being able to see properly, but she felt Chakra all around them.

"Kisame, come." Itachi said. Kisame pulled his feet loose and his sword with some difficulty and began to run. Aki's eyes widened as she tensed slightly.

"It's useless! No one has ever escaped from this before." Jiraiya yelled. "Aki don't move around!" Jiraiya added as he saw the girl start to move slightly, she stilled and Kisame smirked.

"Itachi! Grab the girl!" Kisame said, and Itachi cursed as he grabbed Aki's wrist and began to run like hell down the corridor, Aki struggling against his hold the whole way. She almost fell once but Itachi picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder easily. The wall behind them was closing in, which Kisame had gratefully told them. Aki cursed, she would be attacked now because of them. She glared at Itachi when she felt his activate his Sharingan, and then the explosion in front of them.

She knew what he used, Amaterasu, it was like the fire that Mao used, but different in a way. It burned for five days straight, without ever being put out. It was an extremely powerful move; she barely ever even considered using it before since it drew too much Chakra to use.

She felt Itachi tense as his grip around her tightened. She felt the wind hit her face, knowing they were outside now. It wasn't long before she could tell they were running on water. It was there she started to struggle again.

"Let go!" Aki yelled along with other things. Mostly along the lines of telling them what she'd do to them if they didn't.

"Why must we retreat? You could've…" Kisame said, clearly ignoring Aki at the moment. Aki glared his way.

"There is no need to hurry with Naruto at his current level. Also, I must rest myself somewhere for a while." Itachi said, them looked to Aki who was still struggling.

"Why'd you have me get this girl?" Itachi asked and glanced at Kisame who grinned.

"Leader-Sama is interested in her. Said next time we saw her to nab her and take her to him. She disappeared from that village so I never told you." Kisame said. Aki's eyes widened underneath the cloth and she struggled even more.

"Let GO!" Aki screamed, she pulled out a Kunai and prayed Itachi would understand as she slit his arm. Itachi let out a grunt of pain as he dropped Aki who landed like a cat before taking off the opposite way. Kisame swore and ran after her, Aki was panting already, and she knew she should have stayed home. It wasn't long before she felt pain in the back of her head and she fell hitting the water. She heard Kisame grumbling something above about skinning her alive for hurting his Itachi and couldn't help but smirk as she fell unconscious.

* * *

"Aki!" Naruto yelled and ran down the corridor and near the black fire.

"Don't touch the fire!" Jiraiya yelled and Naruto stopped as he watched Itachi and Kisame disappear from view, he swore. Jiraiya did something weird again and trapped the fire into his scroll again.

"Damn it! _Aki_." Naruto said as he looked out, his eyes becoming sad. Jiraiya couldn't help but feel sorry for the blonde. Sasuke coughed in the back ground and Naruto looked back with a tear in his eyes before running over to Sasuke, and helping him stand.

"Careful Teme." Naruto said, trying to sound playful, but Sasuke could tell he was sad, and a little pissed at the same time. Sasuke laid his head on the blonde shoulder.

"Don't worry Dobe we'll find her." Sasuke said, Naruto nodded, and yes they would find her. It wasn't long before Gai showed up, saying something about Sasuke just running out of the room. He saw Maya and looked around for Aki who seemed to be in no sight. The tiger seemed really upset and was whining at Naruto. But she stopped and looked to Sasuke who was coughing up blood.

"We should get Sasuke to a hospital; fill Anbu Captain on what happened. Then you and Jiraiya should continue what you're doing. You can put Sasuke on me so we can get back faster." Maya said sadly and Naruto nodded as he lifted Sasuke up and onto the tiger.

Sasuke sighed slightly and buried his face into the soft fur, he felt guilty for Aki's kidnap, but then he wasn't really worried. Itachi wouldn't let Aki really go with them, he'd do something and she'd get free. He'd talk to Naruto about that later though; he couldn't say anything out loud, not with everyone around like that.

* * *

Aki opened her eyes to see darkness again. She groaned and lifted her hand to her eyes. _Yep, still covered _she thought as she traced the outline of the cloth. She was almost tempted to rip the damn thing off, but then she'd get hassled for it later if she did.

"I see you're finally awake." Came a monotone voice, causing her jump up to a sitting position. She then held her head as she felt dizzy, she felt a hand on her shoulder as it steadied her out. She figured she had been swaying just as much as she felt.

"You okay?" Came the voice again, she noticed it was softer and then knew it was Itachi who was talking to her. Aki sighed before nodding slightly, she wasn't sure if Kisame was around, she couldn't feel him anywhere.

"Kisame isn't here, are you sure you're okay?" Itachi asked, she could feel his hot breath on her lips and blushed deeply.

"I'm fine. Are you? I mean I did get you with the Kunai… I'm sorry." Aki said and Itachi smiled slightly.

"I'm fine, just a small scratch." Itachi said, but Aki could tell he was lying about it. She reached up and ran her hand along her shoulder until she found the bandage. Aki sighed slightly before closing her eyes and focusing her chakra into her hand and began to heal Itachi. She didn't get a chance to heal his eyes when she found her lips preoccupied with his. She kissed back but lightly as she felt for Kisame, he wasn't nearby; at least she thought he wasn't.

They stayed like that kissing for a little bit before Aki pulled away. Itachi raised an eyebrow but Aki put a finger to her lips, she had felt Kisame nearby. She put her hands over Itachi's eyes and began to heal. Itachi could feel his vision coming back, and the tension in his eyes was all but gone.

"What are you doing?" Came a voice that caused Aki to shriek and jump into Itachi's arms. Itachi couldn't help the smirk as Aki turned and glared at Kisame.

"Don't scare me like that!" Aki said and blushed as she realized she was still sitting on Itachi's lap. Aki pulled away and sat down beside him, still blushing slightly. Kisame glared at Aki, who couldn't help but snicker in her mind as she felt the glare.

"I asked you a question Aki." Kisame said and Aki titled her head slightly to the side as she looked up to where she thought Kisame was. The only thing she could see was black, and it was really pissing her off.

"I was only healing him, I was healing his wound that I made, and then began healing his eyes since he has Sharingan like I do, and I know how to heal it." Aki hissed at him. Kisame raised an eyebrow.

"Is that why you're wears and bandage over your eyes." Kisame mocked and Aki glared.

"No, it's because I used Mage Sharingan, then Nekko Sharingan. It's dangerous and puts a lot of stress on my eyes. I also used a lot of Chakra without using the Sharingan so that didn't help either. Stupid snake bastard." Aki muttered the last bit and Kisame lifted his eyebrows further.

Aki then reached up and undid the blind fold, and let it fall to her lap. She had her eyes closed, took a deep breath and opened them. She had to squint a little from the light, but her eyes quickly got used to it and she stared at Kisame with bright blue eyes. Her eyes flickered to Itachi who didn't look pleased to hear that she had over used her Sharingan, but had a smirk on his face as he noticed she had finally named 'her' Sharingan. Kisame snorted.

"I don't see how you're an Uchiha. You look more like the Nine-Tails than anything." Kisame said and Aki glared at him.

"I hope I do, I'm his cousin after all. I'm not related to Itachi-kun, or Sasuke-kun. I only have the Uchiha blood, not all Uchiha's are raven haired, and onyx eyes you know." Aki said smugly to him. Kisame growled and looked ready to attack her then think better of it.

"So why am I here?" Aki asked and Kisame broke into a grin.

"Leader-Sama wishes to see you. I don't know why, but hopefully he just wants to bath in your blood." Kisame said, Aki smirked.

"Such harsh words Kisame-kun! Care to back those up?" Aki said and stood. This guy really drove her off the ends. Kisame smirked and gripped the handle of his blade.

"Gladly." Kisame said with a sly smile, Aki smirked. Then it died as Itachi stood in the middle, she glared at him.

"Leader wants her, we shouldn't harm her. He'd probably kill us if we did." Itachi said and Kisame sighed before glaring at Aki again and stalking off into the forest. Itachi sighed and glared at Aki who glared back.

"You have no weapon, and can't use you're eye technique, just how did you expect to fight him?" Itachi asked and Aki looked away guiltily. Itachi sighed as he put a hand on Aki's shoulder. The girl looked up to see a worried Itachi, Aki smiled weakly.

"Let's go." Itachi said, Aki nodded bent down picked up the black cloth and put it in one of the pockets. She felt weird since she didn't have to the Konoha headband on her. Itachi felt for Kisame who was a few meters away, so Itachi leaned down his lips beside Aki's ear.

_"I won't let you get near the leader; you'll escape before we get there. Understand."_ Itachi said his voice low and sent shivers through her body as his hot breath hit her ear. Aki weakly nodded, trying desperately to keep a moan in. She did, somehow. When she saw Kisame looking their way she pretended to be freaked and Kisame smirked thinking that Itachi had just threatened her.

Itachi then moved away, knowing Kisame was watching and walked away. Aki moved to behind him, pretending that it was what he had told her to do. Aki's eyes wouldn't look Itachi in the eyes neither Kisame that only made the fish boy's smile grow. Kisame was behind Aki the whole way and Itachi in front. Aki wondered just what Itachi had in mind for her escape, and how he would tell Kisame.

* * *

"I don't know why I couldn't stay; do you really need my help just to find one girl?" Naruto whined at his sensei. He knew he was needed, but he couldn't help want to go after Aki. But Sasuke had told him to calm down and remember that Itachi wasn't evil, and that he would make sure Aki was safe. It did calm the blonde down as he remembered that Itachi wouldn't let any harm come to Aki, even if he had to give up his mission. Jiraiya sighed.

"Yes I need your help, besides if we're doing this we can get more information on Akatsuki, and maybe Aki." Jiraiya said, Naruto sighed.

"You still don't trust her do you?" Naruto asked. They were currently walking down a dirt road that the blonde remembered was the first time Jiraiya had taught him the rasengan. Jiraiya glanced to the determined blonde before sighing.

"I just think it's strange that this girl comes into your life all of a sudden. Do you even know where she's from, and today was a good example, how did Kisame know her?" Jiraiya said, trying to get his point a crossed. Naruto sighed.

"I know she's my cousin and if you don't believe me ask the old man when he wakes up. He too was skeptical and made us take a blood test, it came positive, we're related. Cousins. I know I can trust Aki because she's family." Naruto said with a proud atmosphere.

"Family… good luck that's been for the Uchiha kid, his own brother betrayed him." Jiraiya said with a snort, Naruto glared and stopped walking. Jiraiya had to stop for fear of losing the blonde. He turned to look at a blonde that was glaring heavily at him.

"Listen, you can not trust Aki all you want. But Aki saved the Third Hokage or have you forgotten that? She also would kill herself to keep me safe and happy! So don't believe me I don't care, but… god! You're so irritating sometimes!" Naruto finally said as he sat defeated. He didn't know what to say to the old man to get him to trust Aki. Hell it was Jiraiya that had convinced the blonde that she was his cousin. Jiraiya's eyes softened as he watched the fuming blonde.

"Alright, if you trust her so much I guess I can't help it. Besides she does look like you, and has a similar personality. Except she's hotter…" Jiraiya said and started to daydream. Naruto twitched before whacking his sensei upside the head.

"Don't daydream about her! Besides she's taken." Naruto said and started to walk on, Jiraiya sighed as he followed the blonde. _The hot ones were always taken,_ he mused to himself.

* * *

_**Yes I know it flip flops a lot! Don't yell! If you don't understand some things just message me and I'll tell you. If you haven't watched the anime up to this point then hell I bet you're lost! Anyway, review! And I hoped you liked this chapter!!!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

_**First I would like to say Thank you for all the reviews! This will probably be the last time I update for a little while, maybe I don't know yet. Hehe! I have finals and must study!!!!!! **_

_**Second, I would like to ask if anyone has any cool ideas please share, I welcome ideas right now! It's getting to the point where I'm in need of them! Just a few so I don't end this story short. I have ideas but I need idea's for those idea's… if that makes sense lol. Third: I want to apologize for being too vocal with my words. Like using words that some people can be offended by. I don't mean to write it really, it's more I'm used to expressing my feeling and stuff like that. So I'm use to writing it down, if I've offended anyone I'm sorry. Also it's one of the reasons this is M rated! **_

_**Alright onto the story!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

OOOooooOOO With Aki OOOooooOOO

* * *

**_

Aki shifted herself into a slightly less uncomfortable spot against the rough tree she was forced to sleep on. Oh how Aki was thinking of ways to slaughter Kisame as he slept. No wait, not slaughter… kill… painfully and slowly. She has grown to despise Kisame more then Orochimaru and that was saying a lot about Kisame.

They had been traveling for the past few hours, stopping only when Itachi decided to stop and rest, and when that happened Kisame would leave after a lustful glance to Itachi. After ten minutes later Kisame came back, licking his lips and Aki could smell the blood on him. She gagged the first time, and he only smirked at her which she returned with a glare.

Itachi had stopped countless fights between them. Knowing Aki would either die, or at least get injured since she didn't have any weapons on her, and her eyes were still healing. Itachi just didn't want Aki to use her Sharingan yet, he didn't want to take Aki back to Konoha and risk Akatsuki finding out he was a spy. He'd do it in a heart beat really, but he had promised Aki, Sasuke, and Naruto he'd stick with the spy mission, and he wouldn't back out of a promise, especially to them.

Although Itachi had the slightest feeling that the leader already knew he hadn't killed his clan. But Itachi couldn't know for sure if the leader knew he was a spy or not. Itachi had talked to Aki about it while Kisame was on his hunt just to kill things. She said that if the leader knew he probably thought that Itachi hated Konoha for thinking he would do such a thing. It's logical or at least Itachi thought it was.

But that wasn't the problem at the moment, no. At the moment Itachi was scouting ahead for any trouble, like Konoha ninja out to get Aki back. Kisame thought it was funny on how Aki had become a Konoha ninja. She got pretty angry about that one, but Itachi shot her a look and she shut up rather quickly. Kisame just chuckled thinking that Aki was scared that Itachi would do what ever it was to her that he had said.

Aki groaned and shifted again, a piece of bark embedding it's self into her lower back. Kisame peeked at her and smirked, knowing she hated leaning against the tree. Aki noticed his eyes on her and glared at him, only to hear the chuckle she learned to hate come from his ugly form.

"You can glare all you want girl. Won't make a bit of difference." Kisame said. Aki just looked the other way not caring for him. She wouldn't let him get her this time, so sir, not this time. She was too tired to fight a useless fight. Kisame chuckled again and shut his eyes. Aki rolled her eyes, already getting tired of that laughter, no she was tired of it, she was tired of the laughter the second time she heard it. Did it stop him from doing it? No, more like he knew she hated it, and chuckled even more for his own amusement. Aki sighed silently to her self as she found a semi comfortable spot on the tree.

**

* * *

**_**OOOooooOOO With Naruto OOOooooOOO

* * *

**_

Naruto sighed for the umpteenth time that afternoon. Jiraiya looked back at his student and sighed along with him. The blonde had been down since Sasuke gave him a kiss on the lips and left with Gai. Jiraiya wasn't sure if it was Sasuke or Aki that had him down. But Jiraiya also wondered what the blonde was thinking about at the moment, he kept griping his stomach and Jiraiya wondered if he and the Nine-Tails could talk.

"Ero-Sennin?" Naruto said, Jiraiya stopped and looked to his student, who was looking to the ground, his fist clenched to the fabric of his black tee-shirt with an orange Uzumaki swirl on the back, and a small Uchiha symbol on the collar that Jiraiya wondered if the blonde even knew it was there. It was so small you'd have to be checking the blonde over to see it and even then it was faint.

"Yes?" Jiraiya asked when he didn't get a response from the blonde. Naruto bit his lip for a second seemingly decided whether to voice his opinion or not.

"Why does Akatsuki really want with Kyuu?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya stunned by the question, didn't register the nickname Naruto had called the Nine-Tails at first but frowned when it drowned on him. But he pushed it aside for further questioning, later.

"It's true that the Nine-Tails has appeared periodically in history… A mystic beast that destroys everything in its path. That's why people in the past feared the Nine-Tails as a natural disaster. I'm not exactly sure what they're planning to do with the Nine-Tails. But as long as the Nine-Tails is sealed inside you… perhaps they wish to put its power under their control. It may be a cruel thing to have those guys after you, but that's fate. Still, I'll protect you, so don't worry." Jiraiya said.

"That's why I need to get stronger! Let's go find this Tsunade person so I can train some more!" Naruto said and looked up at his master with a grin. Jiraiya smirked slightly at the attitude. Jiraiya then turned back around and continued to walk, Naruto quickly following along.

**You do realize you called me Kyuu right?**

_Yeah so what? I always call you Kyuu, Kyuu. _Kyuubi sighed inside his mind at the blonde's stupidity or maybe denseness.

**No you called me Kyuu to Jiraiya, he doesn't know we talk to each other remember you blonde idiot! **Naruto's eyes widened and he glanced to a grinning face. The blue eyes looked to the ground once again as he continued his conversation with his demon.

_Think he noticed?_

**Don't know brat. If he has he didn't say anything about it, but then again he could be storing it in his mind to ask about later. **

_Damn, why didn't you warn me!_

**Brat! I told you not to call me Kyuu! You do it anyways! This is not my fault! **Naruto sighed, this getting a glance from his teacher. Naruto looked up and grinned.

"So what's this Tsunade lady like?" Naruto asked, Jiraiya grinned.

"Interested?" Naruto nodded. "Let's see…" Jiraiya put his hand to his chin in a thinking kind of posture.

"In a word, she's unpleasant. Also, she likes to gamble a lot, and she's well-known in carious countries." Jiraiya said, Naruto grinned at his dead on direct approach.

"Then it should be easy to find her if she's famous right?" Naruto asked.

"It's true that she's famous… she's the legendary sucker." Jiraiya said, a smile forming on his face. Naruto smiled, but pulled a quick frown in place.

"Sucker?" Naruto asked innocently. Jiraiya glanced down at him before continuing.

"She likes to gamble, and she always looses." Jiraiya said and Naruto let a chuckle pass. Jiraiya chuckled along with him.

"So if she's some special medical ninja, then why does she gamble?" Naruto asked with as much innocence's as a baby.

"Because even if she's a gambler, she's smart, loyal, and strong." Jiraiya said. Naruto frowned, _he sounds like he's talking about a dog. _Naruto thought and heard Kyuubi laugh in his mind. After that everything was silent and the blonde went back to thinking. He wondered just what Aki was doing at the moment, and if he'd ever see her again. Then he swore if anything happened to her that he'd kick Itachi's ass for it.

Then his thought wondered back to Sasuke. The blonde frowned slightly as he thought about being separated from him for almost two years. Maybe longer, just the thought of not having the Uchiha at his side made him feel uneasy. His stomach knotted together at just the thought of it. In his mind it was just like Sasuke leaving to Orochimaru, but this time it was Naruto who was betraying everyone and leaving Sasuke. Either way it was a lose, lose situation. But then again Naruto knew he wasn't betraying anyone, just training.

Blue eyes glanced to his teacher. This time it would be different. Naruto knew that. Aki wouldn't show up, and he wouldn't attack Jiraiya with Kyuubi's power. Naruto already knew how to use it, and Kyuu had promised him and Mao to not take over the poor boys body unless needed.

Kyuubi was still a demon, and still craved blood, but not at much anymore. With Mao near her she calms down quite quickly. Mao and Kyuubi were the closest before Kyuubi was summoned away from her like all her children before. Naruto sighed, thinking was going to get him into a lot of trouble, and he knew it.

_**

* * *

OOOooooOOO With Sasuke OOOooooOOO

* * *

**_

"This is so boring." Sasuke admitted. He was again sitting on that white bed he detested. The room with the white walls and the annoying chatter of nurses running back and forth in the hallway. Oh how Sasuke has learned to hate the hospital. Everything was white, bright and he had a flirty girl who came in every ten minutes to ask if he was doing alright. She would flutter his eyelashes and flirt over the edge. Obviously she hadn't heard the rumor the raven had started himself that he was gay, which wasn't a rumor anyways.

"Yes but you have to stay here." Maya told him once again from where she sat. The tiger was set on staying by his side and not leaving. She told him that she wasn't leaving until her master came back, when no one knew. Sasuke felt it was his fault because he hadn't made sure she stayed home. But then again, could he really keep Aki at home and in bed? The answer, no. That was impossible, and everyone knew it, even Maya.

"I know, I know. But when is someone going to realize that I'm fine and can go home?" Sasuke asked. He had been feeling fine after a few hours sleep. He was currently sitting up and talking to Maya who was settled next to him on the floor. Maya sighed slightly and looked up at him from her spot.

"You're just like Aki; I always wondered where she got that from. Guess it's just an Uchiha thing." Maya said and Sasuke scowled slightly.

"No she got it from the Uzumaki side, she's stubborn, and doesn't listen to anything anyone says. Just like Naruto." Sasuke said and Maya chuckled lightly before laying her head back on her paws. Just like ten minutes ago in came that flirty nurse. She looked to Maya who growled slightly at her, before walking over to the end of the bed and smiling seductively at the Uchiha.

"Can I get you anything?" The nurse asked as she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Yeah you can let him go, he's clearly fine." Came a voice from behind them. Sasuke smirked slightly as he saw Sakura walk in and over to Maya. The tiger looked at her with it's head titled side ways, Sakura smiled lightly at her and pattered her head before looking to the clearly pissed off nurse.

"Come again, he's not fine. He should be resting." She said and glanced at Sasuke who was smirking slightly but scowled at her.

"I'm fine." Sasuke stated simply to the nurses dismay. The girl sighed before nodding and walking out, but not before giving a good glare to Sakura who merely shrugged it off and smiled at Sasuke.

"So what are you doing here Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed his shorts and shirt. Sakura blushed and turned around as Sasuke stood and started to change out of the hospital gown.

"I-I was visiting Lee-san." Sakura said stuttering slightly as she heard Sasuke pull his shorts on. Sasuke chuckled at her and Sakura glared at the wall.

"Sakura I had another pair of shorts underneath the gown. There is no way I'm wearing nothing but the gown in this hospital, you think I'm crazy? And you've seen me without a shirt before." Sasuke said and Sakura blushed even more before turning around and saw Sasuke pull on his black shirt. She could tell he had another pair of shorts underneath and mentally kicked herself for thinking stupid thoughts. Sasuke looked at her and chuckled slightly before grabbing his weapons pouch and strapping that on.

"So what happened?" Sakura asked as she sat on the bed, her hand petting Maya's head who was purring slightly.

"Aki got kidnapped by Akatsuki, Naruto is out getting some medical specialist to help Lee at the moment." Sasuke said and Sakura gasped.

"Shouldn't we be sending a search party out to get Aki? And who is Akatsuki?" Sakura asked confused about the name of the group. Sasuke sighed as did Maya.

"No we can't afford to send out a search party at the moment Sakura. Besides Aki she'll be fine don't worry about it. Let's get out of here before I fill you in on who Akatsuki is." Sasuke said and started out. Maya following, Sakura quickly followed after them, as well as passing the ticked off nurse. Sakura stuck her tongue out at her before grabbing Sasuke's arm and walking out with him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but let a smile slip on his face. He didn't mind her on his arm really; it wasn't like a fan girl grip thankfully. It was just a friendly jester from his teammate and it was pissing the already ticked nurse off even more. Which Sasuke found funny in an odd sense. Once they had left the hospital and rounded the corner Sakura let go and laughed, Sasuke chuckled slightly as well.

"So where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"My house." Sasuke stated simply, Sakura nodded and Maya walked up between them. Sakura smiled at the tiger and rubbed between her ears causing the tiger to purr slightly.

_**

* * *

OOOooooOOO With Naruto OOOooooOOO

* * *

**_

"Man we've been looking around forever! I'm starting to think this Tsunade person is just a ghost!" Naruto wined to Jiraiya. It had been a few days, he had learned the Rasengan again, and they had seen the building near the village destroyed. Jiraiya sighed but nodded anyways, his white hair flopping as he looked around.

"Fine, let's eat in here." Jiraiya said, and Naruto looked at the place. It was a tavern, and Naruto sighed but nodded, not wanting to argue with him about it.

"Let's just get something to eat, I'm starving." Naruto said and walked in, Jiraiya right behind him, musing about the blonde boy. It had taken a little less time for Naruto to work one the three steps to the Rasengan than he had thought Naruto would take. It amazed him to no end that the boy could progress this far in such a short amount of time. The blonde had also been pretty down again, not wanting to talk as much. He knew it was either Sasuke, or Aki, either way he couldn't help with either.

They walked in, the bar was set up like normal bars. Tables near the front, and a long bar table in the back where no one at the current moment was. At the end of the room, directly in front of them sat two women. One had short brown hair, with dark eyes, a pink pig next to her. The other had blonde hair, split off into piggy tails in the back, and bangs at the front. Brown eyes that almost seem golden and a blue to purple diamond on her forehead. Naruto held back every nerve that wanted to scream her name, run over and hug her. But he didn't, he wouldn't have back then either if he knew what was good for him. In the next instant Jiraiya pointed his finger at the blonde.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya yelled, the blonde covering his ears with trying not to roll his eyes. The blonde stood and used her hands to support herself.

"Jiraiya! Why are you here?" Tsunade asked her eyes wide. Jiraiya walked forward towards the booth, and Naruto followed quietly.

"I finally found you. Boy, am I tired." Jiraiya said and sat down, Naruto following suite. They sat in silence for a while, ordering some food, and more sake, when someone came around to take the order. Tsunade took another swig of sake, and put the small shot glass down on the table.

"What a day… seeing old acquaintances everywhere." Tsunade said sleepily, or drunkenly which ever you chose. Jiraiya leaned over and poured her another cup, as Naruto just sat listening, chewing on some fish.

"Orochimaru?" Jiraiya said after he too took another shot of sake. "What happened?" Shizune was wide eyed, and looked slowly to Tsunade who glared at her. This was all taken into account by Naruto who sat eating, neither really noticing him.

"Nothing much." The eye contact of the two girls was short lived when Tsunade looked with eyes closed and spoke. "We just said hello." She then pull out a deck of cards hidden away in her shirt somewhere. Naruto always wondered where she got them, but now just didn't really want to know. Jiraiya passed a plate to Naruto who sat it on the end table while Tsunade was shuffling cards.

"What do you want from me?" Tsunade asked as she sat the deck down. Jiraiya picked them up and reshuffled them as he talked.

"I'll get straight to the point." He put the deck back on the table. "Tsunade, the village has requested that you become the Fifth Hokage." Tsunade had stopped above the deck when she heard what he said. Naruto's eyes got wide, but he wasn't really surprised, this time he checked the others out. Even the pig looked freaked out at the thought. But Tsunade she looked shocked, and a little scared if Naruto could say it out loud. But it quickly faded and she started passing Jiraiya his five cards. Jiraiya picked them up and placed them in front of him.

"You heard the Third is in a coma?" Jiraiya said. Tsunade picked her dealt cards and flipped them into view for herself.

"Orochimaru is the one to put him in that place, right? I heard him talk about it himself." Tsunade said.

"Orochimaru, he shouldn't be flaunting anything around. He failed at what he was doing anyways." Naruto mumbled out loud as he turned away from them and a few more words that went unheard by all of them; well Jiraiya caught a few and focused on not coughing at the boys tongue. Tsunade looked to him.

"Who is this kid?" Tsunade asked and Naruto turned to look at her.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Jiraiya said. Naruto watched as shock crossed her path. It was silent again after that; Jiraiya went back to pulling out his lesser cards for newer ones. Naruto didn't want to make a big deal about it, not yet anyways. Jiraiya looked to his cards and chuckled softly.

"I'll say it again." He said and looked to Tsunade. "The village has requested that you become the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade." There was a silence as Tsunade looked to her cards.

"So, what is your reply?" Tsunade looked down. "Will you accept the job?" It was another silence as Tsunade closed her eyes to think. Thoughts of Orochimaru fled into her head, the promises he could give her.

"So what is you're answer, Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked again. Tsunade kept her eyes shut for a few seconds, each looking at her in suspense. She opened her eyes, almost to a glare at Jiraiya before laying her cards down.

"Not possible." Tsunade looked up at Jiraiya. "I refuse." She said. Jiraiya smiled at her.

"I remember that line. You said the same thing when I asked you to date me a long time ago." Jiraiya said. Naruto shook his head, his blonde hair falling around his face and over his Konoha forehead protector.

"What are you saying?! Perverted Hermit, you told me… that we're going to take this person to the village and have her heal the Third and Kakashi-sensei, right?! But you're asking her to become Hokage! What the hell?! She even declined." Naruto said glaring at the solemn looked Tsunade.

"Don't panic, Only Tsunade is capable of becoming the Fifth. During the fierce war, she contributed greatly to Konoha's victory. Her combat and medical skills are still unrivaled. Also, Tsunade is the First Hokage's granddaughter. Combine that with her abilities, and she is most suited to becoming the Fifth Hokage.-

-If she does become Hokage, she will have to go back to the village. And there, she can heal the two you mentioned. Also, this is a decision made by Konoha's highest decision makers, the elders. The Third won't be able to take his place as Hokage even if he wakes up. It's not something a Genin like you should comment on." Jiraiya said, Naruto pouted and turned away from him. Tsunade chuckled slightly.

"Jiraiya… Your new apprentice seems to be ruder, stupider, and uglier than the previous one." Tsunade said. Naruto rounded on her.

"What did you say? I think Sasuke would disagree with that!" Naruto snapped at her. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at him but Jiraiya beat her to talking.

"It's hard for anyone to beat the Fourth in those fields. His capabilities as a ninja were unrivaled in history. He was talented with techniques, incredibly smart, and popular. He was also handsome like me." Jiraiya said and Naruto rolled his eyes at the last part.

"But even the Fourth died young." Tsunade said with no emotion, it made Naruto grip the fabric of his black and orange pants.

"He threw his life away for the village. Life isn't like money. Only an idiot bets his life so easily. My grandfather and the Second wished to end the war… but they wasted their lives before they could accomplish that." Tsunade said.

"You've changed, Tsunade. I don't know what you've been thinking, but you put it in words." Jiraiya said. Tsunade titled her head slightly and rested it on the back of her hand and chuckled.

"I'm in my fifties, even if I look like this. Time changes people. Sarutobi-sensei is the same. If an old man tries to act brave, of course he'll get hurt; I'm surprised he's not dead." Tsunade said, and glanced to Naruto who was taking everything in his power not to hit her, well not everything but he was seriously thinking about it. Tsunade chuckled and looked to her cards. She sighed and laid them on the table and leaned her head back against the wall.

"The title Hokage is a piece of a crap. It's only a fools rule." Tsunade said. The table shook as Naruto stood and slammed his hands on the table, his eyes narrowed at Tsunade who was wide eyed at him.

"Anyone who makes fun of my father or the old man… I don't care if the person is a girl… deserves a punch in the face!" Naruto sneered at her, who was now looking at him with wide eyes. Jiraiya who had a hand on the blonde's should gently let go and drop. Shizune had no idea what was going on as she took in the two very shocked looks of the two Sannin. But Tsunade quickly got over it and stood up glaring at Naruto.

"You've got guts to say that to me. Step outside, kid." Tsunade said, and Naruto smirked at her, his hand still fisted.

"Tsunade-sama…" Shizune trailed off.

"Gladly." Naruto said with a growl. Jiraiya sighed, the speech Naruto had just given temporary forgotten, he would be talking with Naruto later about his father and just how the blonde knew. Not that he couldn't feel relieved that he knew, but he didn't think anyone but himself and the Third knew.

_**

* * *

OOOooooOOO With Aki OOOoooOOO

* * *

**_

Her blue eyes looked to the night sky; it had been a few days since she started with them. Stopping after a few hours and only walking. The stars tonight like always were almost blinding as they sparkled lovingly in the sky. There was no moon today, and the sky was spotless, no clouds in at least a fifty mile radius. The stars where in the millions, maybe more as she ran over each one swiftly and quickly. Only a glance but taking them in as much as she could. She loved to see the stars, and she briefly wondered if everything was taken back in time. The universe, the unknown planets, stars, and everything that no one had bothered to think about yet.

But she quickly pushed the thought aside, knowing it was useless to think about, useless and complicated. The universe was one thing she wished to never think about, only admire the beauty of it from a far. Mao had been silent since her kidnap, or if you could call it a kidnap. But a small chuckle alerted Aki of her demon's presence.

_Hello Mao, are you wishing to talk, or just laugh at the situation?_

**I'm just wondering what you and Itachi are planning. **Aki flicked her eyes to Kisame who seemed to be sleeping, whether he was or not she didn't know, nor did she care too much.

_I haven't got a clue, Itachi and I haven't been able to talk about it. The last time Kisame came back he found my head on Itachi's shoulder sleeping. Kisame hasn't left me alone with him since. Bastard! _Mao chuckled slightly as she listened to Aki rant on and on about Kisame and his bastardness.

**Then maybe you should just start without consent of the Uchiha. **Aki stopped and looked back to the stars as she thought.

_I guess I could think of something with your help. But then Itachi won't know what we're up too._

**Exactly kit, if Itachi doesn't know then he can't lie about helping you escape. Pain won't have a reason to suspect Itachi for anything if he has no clue what you were doing. **Mao explained and Aki stared at the bright red star in the sky as it blinked a few times at her. Aki shifted her eyes to the sleeping Kisame before looking back to the sky and shutting her eyes. Her mind opening up further to Mao who now stood in front of her, well sat in front of her with crossed legs.

_Fine, but just what do we do? _Aki asked, frowning slightly in her mind. Mao grinned at Aki who was now frowning at her more than the unplanned plan.

**You don't know where we are, do you? **Aki thought about it before shaking her head. Mao grinned even more at her, Aki felt slightly afraid of that grin.

**We're just coming up towards the village where Haku and the gang is. I believe Pain is somewhere in Wind Country at the moment. Probably because of Orochimaru and his scheming.**

_So you're going to leave, sneak to the base, fill Ellexys and Zabuza in on what's going on. Get them to ambush Kisame and Itachi and give me enough time to escape?_

**Exactly kit. After that you'll go find Naruto and Jiraiya and help get Tsunade. **Aki smiled slightly before nodding in agreement.

_Sounds like a plan. So when are you going to leave?_

**"Now." **Came a whisper next to Aki's ear. Aki's eyes shot open and she glanced next to her to see Mao grinning slightly at her before disappearing into the shadows. Aki shook her head; she forgot Mao could come out when there is no moon out. It's when her powers increase.

Aki smiled slightly and looked over to see Kisame still sleeping or seeming to sleep. If he knew someone was leaving their campsite he made no movement to stop them. Aki wondered if he'd notice her slip away, but then again he probably would, she glanced down at the piece of metal on her right hand. A bell attached to it, Aki smiled even more and shook the bell.

Kisame's eyes opened and he looked to Aki glaring when he noticed she hadn't moved. Aki smiled sweetly back at him and shook the bell again. Oh how she loved to play with the fish stick. A crack of a branch snapped Kisame out of planning ways to kill Aki and looked over to see Itachi walking into their campsite.

"Let's go." Itachi said and looked to Aki who stood in one graceful movement while Kisame grumbled slightly and got up as well. Aki smirked slightly and leaned against the tree waiting for the still grumbling Kisame to grab his stuff. Itachi raised an eyebrow at his 'partner.'

"What was that Kisame?" Itachi asked when he noticed Kisame was saying something about both him and Aki. Kisame stiffened and looked back to a smirking but glaring Itachi.

"Nothing Itachi." Kisame said a little too quickly. Itachi's smirk deepened, and Aki held back a snicker, but some sort of amused snort came out of Aki who blushed slightly and looked away as if nothing happened. Kisame growled at Aki who smirked and glanced at him with one eye.

"Yes, Kisame-kun?" Aki asked in a sing song voice. Kisame growled and pointed his sword at her, Itachi sighed like he had every time Kisame threatened Aki.

"I swear if Pain doesn't want you, I'm going to shred you to pieces!" Kisame barked. Aki pushed of the tree and turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"You really think you'd touch me with that useless sword of yours? Please, the only reason I haven't escaped yet is because I'm still healing, and Itachi-kun is faster than I am. You shouldn't make threats you can't carry out." Aki said with malice in her voice, her blue eyes narrowed and flickered to Itachi who merely smirked knowingly. Kisame growled more.

"You really don't think I'd follow through with my threats? Don't underestimate me _Aki-Chan_." Kisame said, her name almost sounding dirty when he said it. Kisame put his sword on his back and turned away.

"Besides you're not worth it, you're too weak anyways. If you really could escape, you'd have tried by now." Kisame said with a smirk. Aki's eyebrow twitched and she brought up her fist as it shook lightly.

"What did you say you over grown fish stick?" Aki sneered at him. Kisame stopped walking and looked back, clearly pissed at her choice of words. Aki narrowed her eyes at him as he turned to face her. Itachi was slightly holding back a chuckle but sighed in place of it.

"You two stop it and let's go. The faster we get her to leader-sama, the faster we get ride of her." Itachi said coldly and turned away, he peeked over his shoulder in time to see Kisame smirk as Aki put her fist down and looked to the ground. She shot a glare to Kisame before walking behind Itachi, Kisame merely chuckled and followed behind her, day dreaming of ways to kill her. With each step, the bell on Aki's wrist sang. It really did annoy Aki that they put a bell on her, like some house cat.

But then again, she could always use it to her advantage, like annoying Kisame by shaking her wrist more often. Especially when the fish stick is trying to sleep, she'd just randomly shake her wrist and watch as he woke in the middle of the night, glance as her pretending sleeping form before going back to sleep grumbling about stuff. She took that as revenge for putting the damn thing on her in the first place. She'd told him so when he complained about her moving around too much in her sleep. Aki knew she was pushing it, but it was too much fun to pass up.

Beside's it was just a matter of time before Kisame would attack her, and she'd be forced to use her jutsu in order to save her ass. She also knew that Itachi was always watching her, making sure she wouldn't go too far. But she couldn't rely on him with this, he has a mission, and no matter what kind of relationship they have, she couldn't let him forget his mission. For now, she would just sit back, mess with Kisame, and wait for her backup to come and rescue her.

Itachi looked back to Aki, knowing she was planning something. He just couldn't figure out what, she was more confident or maybe she just got a kick out of pissing Kisame off. That was probably one of the reasons she had resulted to insulting him like that. Aki usually didn't stoop to using names such as 'over grown fish stick' but it really did make him laugh in his head. He had let a chuckle pass his lips but quickly covered it up with a sigh.

It was hard to not be nice around Aki. She made Itachi do and say things that he probably wouldn't do or say even if he wasn't with Kisame or any other Akatsuki members. Itachi hoped that he didn't look at Aki like he knew he does. He hoped that even if he did look at Aki lovingly that Kisame didn't see him at all. If so, he was sure the over grown fish stick would 'try' killing Aki in her sleep. Oh yes, Itachi watched, he only slept when Kisame slept, and even then it was light.

He wasn't going to let Kisame hurt Aki. Hell he'd have so many people after his ass if he even let the guy scratch her. He knew that he would spend at least a week in the hospital if Aki ended up hurt in anyway. If Aki died… well Itachi didn't want to think about that… ever. But he had felt the presence of another, the presence of Mao to be precise. He felt the demon/human form head off towards the village Itachi had spent some time in. He also knew Haku was living there with some friends, Itachi and Kisame hadn't met the others who lived with Aki. But Itachi had a feeling he soon would, he then slightly wondered just what kind of friends Aki has.

_**

* * *

OOOooooOOO With Naruto OOOooooOOO

* * *

**_

_Damn it! She's watching again! Why couldn't I tell there were so many people watching last time! Gahhh! _Naruto thought as he slammed his half Rasengan into an already burnt tree. Naruto fell to the ground panting heavily; it was hard work faking the Rasengan. Naruto wondered if Tsunade or anyone else for that matter could tell he was faking it.

He knew that Sasuke could tell when he faked it, but that was Sasuke, and Sasuke has been training with him for a long time now. But could anyone else? He wondered deeply on that one. From what he could tell the answer was a no. If they could tell he was faking, Tsunade would probably have already said something by now. Right?

He had lost against Tsunade again, but this time he wasn't really trying that hard. That hard, he was still trying, and he still spat out his words at her. He was right, he didn't like the fact that she talked like that, but he couldn't help how she felt at the time. They had made the bet again, him learning the Rasengan in a week, for her necklace, and the money she had picked off him. Luckily for him, he knew she would and kept most of the money in his bag where she or Jiraiya could find it.

So here he was, sleeping, eating, and training out in the stupid field. He only ate when no one was looking, and sometimes slept when they were, but he still trained as much. Other times he was thinking about Aki, and Sasuke. It wasn't great to think so much, not that he had much time. It was either Tsunade or Shizune watching him, and when they weren't he was getting something to eat. Naruto felt for Tsunade, she was still there, watching him.

_This is annoying! Why the hell won't she leave! When she's not there, it's Shizune! God it's so annoying! _

**Brat.**

_Shut up Kyuu! This is hard work! I don't even know if Orochimaru went to her! Gahh! _Kyuubi chuckled inside his head for a few minutes.

**Last time you were so occupied with getting this right, now you're complaining about only forming half. **

_At first it was fine. It was no problem but it's been almost a week already. I'm starting to get worn out here! _Kyuubi chuckled again inside his head.

**Oh and Orochimaru has been here alright, the castle was blown down and all. **

_I guess you're right. But this is still annoying! Hey what did Aki do to Orochimaru anyways? It must have been pretty bad if he came to Tsunade again!_

**Well Mao shoved some of her Chakra into Aki's blade when it was already formed with fire. That fire turned black. **

_Black? _

**Yes, now let me finish brat. **

_Yes Kyuu…_Kyuubi sighed and stayed silent for a second, as Naruto stood and formed another Rasengan.

**Well Mao's black fire consumes everything it touches until whatever it's touching dies. But since it wasn't entirely Mao's fire, but had Aki's Chakra inside the fire, so instead Aki had to keep the blade of her dagger inside the enemies bodies for the fire to consume. So since Aki only got a cut on Orochimaru's arm, that whole arm became useless, and literally unable to heal. I don't think even Tsunade can heal it, but I could be wrong. **

Naruto sat down against the tree he had just smashed in and leaned against it, with a small smile on his face.

_Wow, to think Aki has found a new technique to use. _

**Yeah, but you have to remember, some of her technique's she can't use anymore.**

_Right, she can't summon a few things because she didn't study with that one girl. And I don't think she'll be going back to Akio anytime soon. _

**Let's hope not. Hey I think Tsunade left. **Naruto felt around and grinned. She was gone, and no one was around him at all. Which meant… Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out his money pouch, the other money pouch that Tsunade didn't get, or Jiraiya. Kyuubi shook her head at him, as he grinned and took off towards the town, but not before making a clone sit there and sleep.

_**

* * *

OOOooooOOO With Sasuke OOOooooOOO

* * *

**_

"H-how do you know all this?" Sakura asked. Sasuke had filled Sakura in on who Akatsuki is, what they hope to do. He also filled her in on who Orochimaru was, and what he does. There were things of course that he left out, like his brother for one, and how he knew everything.

Sasuke looked to Sakura who was sitting shocked on the couch, the cup of forgotten tea sat on the coffee table in front of her. Sasuke sat in a chair on the other side. The Uchiha then looked back to his lap as he fought for an answer. Naruto and Sasuke hadn't decided to tell anyone as of yet. But could he trust Sakura? He looked back to her, she was shocked already.

"I snuck into the file room and looked it up. Akatsuki are after Naruto, and Orochimaru is after Aki and me. I wanted to know more, the more I know, the better we fair." Sasuke lied easily. Sakura knew Sasuke could have done it to, so it was easily believed. She did look stunned, or shocked what ever it was Sasuke didn't care, the belief came into her eyes, then face. Sakura shook her head slightly, she knew he was lying.

"You're lying." Sakura stated and looked at him with a glare. Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked to her.

"W-what do you mean?" Sasuke asked, and mentally kicked himself for stuttering. Sakura stood, clearly angry now.

"Don't pretend Sasuke. I know something up with you and Naruto. You guys always seem to know when something bad is going to happen, or anything important happens. I can also tell you guys are holding back, it may not be a lot, but I know you're holding back. So tell me Sasuke, tell me the truth." Sakura demanded and Sasuke stared at her for a few seconds, before smirking.

"Tell me Sakura… what do you know about time travel?" Sasuke asked and Sakura looked at him as if he were crazy. Sasuke smiled slightly and leaned against the chair he was still in.

"I'll ask you again, what do you know about time travel?" Sasuke asked again, amusement in his eyes as he watched her struggle for an answer.

"It's not possible." Sakura said, shaking her head and sitting back down. Wondering why Sasuke would be asking. Sasuke sat up, amused to some point.

"Ah, that's what Naruto and I thought. But you see it is possible, if you have a large amount of Chakra, and I mean large. And you can control that amount of Chakra." Sasuke said, Sakura frowned at him, and then it hit her.

"The Nine-Tails." Sakura almost whispered, Sasuke nodded slightly.

"Yes and no, not only Kyuubi. You see there was an explosion, Aki being stupid tried to kill herself to keep Naruto safe. A demon known as Maokio put a chakra ball around Aki when the explosion went off. Kyuubi did the same thing around Naruto and me when we ran in after her. Those two Chakra balls hit off each other and caused a tip rip, sending use three back in time." Sasuke explained. Sakura looked at him with wide eyes.

"So… this whole time… you've been… cheating?" Sakura asked Sasuke raised an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"No, we were given a second chance at life." Sasuke said and looked down to his lap. "But we have only used techniques that we learned at the point in time we are at. We don't want to get suspicious, but I guess it can't help when someone like you is around." Sakura couldn't help but smile slightly at that, but she still had a frown on her face.

"So you knew Orochimaru was going to hurt the Third?" Sakura asked Sasuke smiled slightly at that.

"No, Orochimaru had killed the Third last time." Sasuke said, Sakura gasped.

"But…" Sakura started.

"Aki wasn't here last time, she remembers too. And I know you're next question." Sakura frowned at him. "Why didn't we tell anyone right?" Sakura nodded. "It's because if we came in pulling this story out, and trying to explain it to them, the elder would lock us up for testing. I know they're our elders, but honestly, they aren't that great of people. The moment we say Kyuubi they'd lock us up just for the thought of Kyuubi doing anything." Sasuke explained and Sakura nodded, she understood. She knew now why everyone hated Naruto, and thought it was unfair. He wasn't Kyuubi, and from what Sasuke says Kyuubi isn't that bad.

"If Kyuubi isn't that bad, why'd he attack the village?" Sakura asked.

"She. All I can put together of it, is someone summoned Kyuubi to attack the village. Who it is, I'm not too sure, I have an idea but it's impossible." Sasuke said Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who?" Sakura asked, Sasuke sighed.

"Uchiha Machara." Sasuke said, Sakura frowned again.

"Didn't he live over two hundred years ago?" Sakura asked Sasuke nodded.

"Yes he did, like I said impossible." Sasuke said.

"We thought time travel is impossible didn't we?" Sakura asked with amusement in there somewhere. Sasuke chuckled lightly as he nodded.

"That's true yes." Sasuke said. Sakura took a sip of her tea, she had taken the whole time travel thing quite nicely Sasuke must say.

"So, what's different from this time line than the last?" Sakura asked, Sasuke smirked.

"Well, Aki, you, you use to be all fan girlish with me, as we've already said the Third is alive." Sasuke said.

"So then Naruto stopped Gaara last time too? And why would I be all fan girlish, were you and Naruto not together?" Sakura asked and Sasuke became saddened, which Sakura took full note.

"Yes Naruto stopped Gaara, the same way he did this time. A few different moves, but still the same, he didn't waste Chakra this time. But as for me and Naruto… no we weren't 'together' last time. I was lost in my own revenge, at first Naruto was saving me, pulling be out of that revenge. But then…" Sasuke stopped; he didn't want to say it. Sakura nodded thought.

"Its fine, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But at least this time you and Naruto are together right?" Sakura said, Sasuke let a smile tug at his lips but he nodded anyways. Sakura grinned.

_**

* * *

OOOooooOOO With Aki OOOooooOOO

* * *

**_

"Girl if you don't stop the ringing I'm going to cut your arm off!" Kisame finally lost it. Aki smirked and Itachi suppressed a laugh and quickly covered it up with a deep sigh. Aki had been shaking her arm doing this and that. Whether it be tucking a strand of hair behind her ear or scratching at an itch. But what ever it was, she always used that one arm just so the bell would ring. It had only taken a few hours before Kisame finally cracked and threatened her.

"Aki." Itachi warned and shot a glare at her. Aki frowned slightly before pouting and shoving her hands into her pockets of her black Khaki's. Itachi sighed again and look to the front, both hearing the slight chuckle of Kisame in the back. Aki rolled her eyes as did Itachi.

"So." Aki began getting the attention of both her kidnappers. "Why is it that you're 'leader' wants me?" Aki asked glancing back to Kisame, since he was the one who was told to grab her next chance he got. Kisame smirked at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know girl. I bet you wish you hadn't bugged me huh?" Kisame asked with a sly smile. Aki raised an eyebrow at him before smirking.

"No not really." Aki said and looked back to Itachi's back. She could hear the fish man mumbling infinities behind her back and she couldn't help but smile in delight. Oh how she loved to pick on the 'over grown fish stick.'

**Aki? **Came a voice inside her head. Aki smirked slightly and opened her mind further up.

_Yep, where are you? _Aki glanced around for any sigh of her comrades but there was none. It was then that a sigh of relief came.

**Hell girl, you guys took a quick turn to the south. Luckily it wasn't that bad, but I'm been trying to reach you for a few minutes now. **

_Sorry, I was being entertained. _

**Entertained? **

_Bugging the hell out of Kisame, it's funny to see an annoyed look on the guy. _Mao laughed inside her head.

**Well now I know exactly where you are. We'll be there in a few minutes. **Aki mentally nodded, and smirked on the outside, getting a small frown by Itachi who had glanced back at her because of the silence.

_Okay. Who is all with you?_

**Haku, Zabuza, Ellexys, and Dean. Kaki is with a babysitter. **Aki frowned.

_You shouldn't have brought Dean, if he get's hurt…_ Aki trailed off.

**Don't worry about Dean, and I doubt that Itachi will be stupid enough to try and fight all of us. **Aki sighed quietly to herself before nodding mentally.

_Fine. _Aki said and looked to Itachi who was still frowning slightly at her. Aki grinned at him and his frown deepened, but then he sighed, shook his head, and look back to the front. He knew Aki and Mao was up to something, he just couldn't figure it out. It was irritating not knowing what the other was thinking.

Kisame glared at Aki, she had gotten Itachi's attention and that clearly pissed him off. Both could tell and Aki felt slightly protective about Itachi leaving and being with Kisame. But then nothing had happened last time, so nothing should happen this time… right? Aki would have attacked, hurt, killed, Kisame by now if it wasn't for the fact that her eyes still hurt slightly in the sun. Itachi had seen it and took to the trees with lots of shadowing.

Aki silently thanked him for that one, but never let Kisame know that she was in pain. It wasn't as much now as it was when they first started though. It was silent as they continued to walk. Aki heard no more from Mao and the girl wondered if her demon had gotten lost somehow. They weren't moving at a fast pace, it was more of a slow walk. Aki wondered if Pain really wanted her or not, since she had thought they would be running not walking. It was odd, but she guessed it was an Akatsuki thing that she would never know of. It was then that a Kunai pieced through the air and landed in front of Kisame, cutting the bottom of his cloak.

Kisame jumped back and Itachi came closer to Aki. They all three looked around, each tense, each looking for any sign of an attacker. It was then that the tree in front of them shook and out stepped Mao. Kisame's eyes widened as he took in the appearance of the half tiger, half human girl in front of them. Then four trees on each side of them shook and out stepped four figures. Zabuza and Haku were on their left, Ellexys and Dean on their right. Each smirking slightly at them. Aki grinned at them.

"You guys take a really long time." Aki said and Zabuza rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well it took us awhile to find you're katana." Haku said back and tossed a red handled and silver bladed Katana down to Aki, who caught it expertly. Itachi had moved next to Kisame. Ellexys, Haku, and Mao all jumped down next to Aki.

"And we got a little lost." Ellexys said and shot a look to Mao who just grinned happily at her. Ellexys sighed in annoyance before looking to the two very confused Akatsuki members. Kisame looked around and raised and eyebrow at Zabuza.

"Zabuza?" Kisame asked and narrowed his eyes a little to get a better view of him. Zabuza smirked slightly at him.

"Long time no see Kisame." Zabuza said back, Kisame grinned up at him.

"Yes it has, hasn't it?" Kisame said with a smirk.

"So then are you planning on fighting me Zabuza?" Kisame asked as he put his hand on his swords handle. Zabuza smirked.

"Look's that way doesn't it?" He replied. Kisame snorted.

"Fighting for a girl like Aki, you've fallen so low Zabuza." Kisame said. Zabuza glared slightly at him.

"Yes, Aki made an offer I couldn't refuse, so I've pledged my loyalties to her." Zabuza said, and Aki blushed.

"Thanks Zabuza, glad I can count on you." Aki said as she tested the katana in her hand.

"Haku where did you find this?" Aki asked suspiciously. Haku raised an eyebrow at the off topic sentence.

"Umm… in the back of you're closet, hidden away." Haku said, Aki gripped the handle and swung it down so it hit the ground, before smiling evilly at Kisame and Itachi.

"I wondered where this thing ran off to. I couldn't find it when I left, guess I forgot about it." Aki said and everyone sweat dropped at her. But Kisame and Itachi quickly tensed as she shot them a glare, and raised her blade.

"So then Kisame, give you're leader a message for me. If he wants me, have him come and get me himself." Aki said with a glare to the fish boy. Kisame smirked and Itachi just wanted to scream at her for even tempting him. But he kept his cool, putting up the emotionless mask the Uchiha's are known for, other than the Sharingan. Aki smirked at them.

"Guys, whatever you do. Don't look into the other guy's eyes, Dean you just stay very, very far away from him." Aki said, her eyes glancing off to the tense boy. He looked like he was going to argue but nodded anyways. Kisame smirked and went to pull his sword off.

"Kisame, stop." Itachi said. Kisame stopped and glared at Itachi.

"What's wrong with you? You never let me have any fun!" Kisame complained his eyes still on Aki, which Itachi noted.

"No you just like to run into things without thinking. There are six of them, two of us. We know what one, maybe two do. There is something that looks like a cat women literally, a girl we've never met, a boy we know is strong, and a younger boy that Zabuza decided to bring along. Do you really think we should just run into this? We could get killed." Itachi explained calmly, keeping his eyes on the others, noticing that each time he looks they look quickly away.

"This coming from the man who managed to kill off most of his clan? Have you gone off and gotten soft Itachi huh?" Kisame asked Itachi rolled his eyes this time.

"No Kisame, the clan was easier because they didn't expect it, these guys know me; at least Aki does. Zabuza knows most of you're tricks, and has probably passed it on to at least one other." Itachi said, clearly annoyed with Kisame's reasoning.

"Hmmm, Itachi may be right Kisame; you might just want to run for it." Aki said, but not smugly it almost sounded sincere, almost, there was still a hint of amusement in her voice.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Thanks for reading so far! And for the reviews! Love them too! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Took me a while to write. I know it jumps around… a lot. But there is a reason. And Sakura finally finds out! I wasn't sure how she would take it, but I don't really like to bash Sakura… to much anyways. **_

_**Hope you liked it! Till next time!**_

_**-Kat!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

_**Warning: Time fic! Yaoi! SasuNaru! Slight OOC and OCs! **_

_**Thanks for reading so far! I'm glad you have liked this story up till now! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! This chapter starts with Aki, and starts off from the end of last chapter! So if you didn't read chapter 20 of Beyond Worlds, Go read it!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

OOOooooOOO With Aki OOOooooOOO

* * *

**_

"You little!" Kisame sneered at her. Aki smirked as she raised her blade, fire starting to lick the end of it. Haku pulled out five Senbon needles in each of her hands. Ellexys stood there, her hands coming together slightly, ready to attack in a moments notice. Mao stretched her hand, showing off her very sharp and very long claws. Zabuza placed his hand in a hand sign, Dean shortly following after.

"You really want to fight us Kisame? You know Itachi's right; I'm giving you the chance to leave now. But if you stay, _I will kill you_." Aki said, the last words coming off her tongue and dipped in venom. Kisame blinked, Aki's eyes narrowed at him, and a glare on her face that clearly showed she was an Uchiha. Itachi backed up, ready to jump away in a second.

"Let's go Kisame, there's no need to fight. We'll give leader her message." Itachi said and glared slightly at Aki who understood what it meant. It was his way of disapproving of that message. Kisame nodded slightly and backed away, his eyes glancing to Zabuza once more before they disappeared. Zabuza sounded as if he made some disappointed sound but kept quite.

"Don't worry Zabuza; you'll get to fight him someday." Aki said as she relaxed her muscles in her arm and looked to Haku who tossed her the sheath for her katana. Aki quickly slipped it into its holder and attacked it to her waist. Zabuza and Dead had already jumped down from the tree tops and now stood around her.

"What do you mean I'll fight him someday?" Zabuza asked. Aki looked at him and smiled slightly.

"You said you pledged you're loyalties to me right?" Aki asked, and Zabuza nodded slightly and shot a glance to Haku who nodded quicker then he did. His attention returned to Aki after that.

"Well, there will be a war… between Akatsuki and me." Aki said simply, though Zabuza didn't take it too simple.

"What do you mean a war between Akatsuki?" Zabuza asked. Aki sighed.

"Akatsuki is after the Bijuu. They think they can rule the world with their powers. They will come after Kaki when they know where she is." Aki said Zabuza glared slightly, not at anyone in particular. He had grown fawned of the little one; she was always watching him and Dean Practice. He must really be getting soft.

"Naruto has the Nine-Tails, I'm not sure if all of Konoha will flight for him, but I know all his friends will. I will be right beside them; they also will have the Sand village against them because of Gaara. I won't be alone, if you're in, you may get a chance at kicking Kisame's butt, if not…" Aki trailed off. Zabuza looked at her surprised before chuckling and shaking his head.

"Should have known what I was getting myself into. Alright, I'm in, only because of Kaki and Naruto, okay and the chance at getting Kisame." Zabuza said with an evil smile. Aki smiled at him before nodding. Mao sighed slightly.

"That's nice, but we don't really have time to sit here. Aki has to get moving, Naruto is going to get sad again." Mao said. Aki looked back before nodding. Mao then disappeared back into the white smoke and seeped back inside of Aki. Zabuza looked in wonder, but shook his head. It didn't matter anymore; Aki was just someone you shouldn't be surprised about any longer.

"Right, Mao is right. I have to go. You guys did great. Thank you." Aki complimented before making sure her weapon was on good. Zabuza looked at Aki with a raised eyebrow.

"Not even going to stay a day?" He asked. Aki sighed slightly before shaking her head.

"Sorry, but Mao is right. Naruto's probably really worried about me. He could get himself hurt doing that. He's lost me enough; I don't want him to go through that again." Aki explained. Everyone gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Ellexys asked. Aki looked at them before sighing again.

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you guys one day, just not today. It's a pretty long story, and I should get going soon." Aki said. Everyone could only nod since she wasn't giving anything up anyways.

"Well take my weapons pouch, just in case." Zabuza said and pulled his pouches off and handed them to Aki. Aki looked at it for a second before nodding and taking him up on his offer. She smiled lightly at him before strapping everything on.

"Thanks." Aki said and Zabuza just nodded his face still blank with emotion. Aki smirked slightly at him before turning to smile at everyone else.

"Anything for you Aki, just keep in touch with us, please?" Ellexys begged her. Aki nodded her smile still on her face.

"Of course, I'll send you a letter the moment I get back to Konoha." Aki said.

"You better." Haku said everyone else nodded in agreement. Aki just grinned at them before nodding, giving Ellexys and Haku a quick hug. Then gave Zabuza a hand shake, and kissed Dean on the forehead just to watch him blush.

"Bye-Bye." Aki said before jumping up into the trees and taking off back towards Konoha, and to the area where Naruto had said they would be getting Tsunade. She did however keep an ear and eye out for Kisame or Itachi, just in case.

**_

* * *

OOOooooOOO With Naruto OOOooooOOO

* * *

_**

Bright blue eyes opened slowly and looked to the ceiling above. He was back in the apartment Jiraiya had rented for them. He knew because he saw Tsunade's pig next to him, sniffing softly. He pulled up to a sitting position and looked around. Shizune was lying on the ground, her hand over her stomach, just like last time. Naruto sighed slightly; he had passed out again, this time from using up too much Chakra from pretending to do the Rasengan wrong. Be pulled himself out of bed and walked carefully over to Shizune.

"Hey… Hey…" Naruto said and shook her gently. Shizune's eyes slowly opened, they stayed open for a second before closing again. Then opened once again, still staring off in front of her before looking to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" She asked uncertainly. Then her eyes went wide and she sat up quickly, Naruto had already stepped back slightly so he wasn't too surprised at her actions.

"Oh, no! What time is it right now? No, what day of the week is it?!" Shizune yelled at him. Naruto looked at her with a bored expression.

"Monday." He said simply. Shizune looked at him with a shocked expression and she sat up more straight. Naruto asked "What" as she sat up.

"Your body's feeling okay already?" Shizune asked in shock then added. "You should've slept for two days." Naruto shrugged.

"I usually recover from most of my injuries after a night's sleep. Kyuubi tapes into my blood limit to make it go faster than normal, so instead of healing two times the average human does, I heal four times." Naruto explained. Shizune looked shocked beyond all things now.

"Kyuubi you know of the Nine-Tails? And what blood limit?" Shizune asked. Naruto grinned slightly.

"Yes I know of Kyuubi, and the blood limit is the Uzumaki blood limit. Uzumaki's were able to heal faster than anyone else. People think it's because of Kyuubi, she does help, but really it's the blood limit." Naruto explained. Shizune looked again shocked at his knowledge. But before she could ask anymore questions concerning his knowledge Naruto butted in.

"More importantly, where is the old hag? Today's the deadline for the bet."

"Then you were successful with the technique?" Shizune asked. Naruto grinned and gave her a good guy pose.

"Of course, it has a few kinks in it, but I can hope to get it right in front of the old hag. Now where is she?" Naruto said. Shizune chuckled slightly before wincing and holding her stomach. She stood and started off towards the window.

"Naruto-kun, you stay here." She said and pulled the window open and went to jump out. She didn't get very far when a Kunai shot in front of her, causing her to jump back in surprise. She looked over and her eyes widened.

"What? You're?" Shizune asked in confusion. Naruto came over and pulled the window further open and looked over to see a panting Jiraiya on the roof outside the window.

"Wait Shizune!" Jiraiya said as he held his hand out. His voice was strained and he looked about ready to pass out right then and there. Shizune's eyes widened and she quickly jumped out and run over to the old man, Naruto right behind her. She placed Jiraiya up against the wall and had Naruto go get some water. He quickly returned with a jug of water and a glass for his teacher.

"Damn that Tsunade, she put something in my sake." Jiraiya complained. "I can't mold Chakra correctly. On top of that, my body is numb, and I can't throw knives correctly." He added. Naruto sighed.

"You're always bragging about how great a ninja you are… Did she deceive you with some sort of perverted trick, you Ero-sennin?!" Naruto mocked him.

"SHUT UP!" Jiraiya yelled at the blonde boy. "She's still a medical specialist, regardless of her current state. Only she can make a tasteless, odorless drug that works against ninjas… I didn't expect her to find an opportunity to poison me, even if I was slightly drunk." Jiraiya explained to the blonde. Jiraiya had Shizune poor him some water into a cup and he drank it quickly. He pulled the glass away from his mouth and sighed in comfort.

"Jiraiya-sama how are you feeling?" Shizune asked.

"Better than I was at dawn." Jiraiya answered, Naruto eyes flicked around them, while Jiraiya talked to Shizune. He could feel someone getting close, something he had not noticed before, if it happened before. Naruto knew that some things may not be the same, and they could encounter more trouble then expected. He doubted it, but it still could happen. Naruto looked back to Jiraiya who had Shizune fill him a drink.

"But then again, I've only gained thirty percent back." He added as an after thought. Naruto looked back slightly with his eyes, catching a glimpse of gray hair, but he didn't move his head showing he had seen him. He noticed Kabuto look at him and he smiled slightly as he leaned forward so that half his face could be seem as he looked to Shizune. He eyes flickered to Kabuto who had moved away, Naruto noticed Jiraiya had spotted or felt him as well. Their eyes caught each others and Naruto nodded slightly indicating to his teacher he too had felt him.

"Hey, Shizune."

"Yes?" She answered Jiraiya.

"I think it's time you tell me what you guys talked about with Orochimaru, now." Jiraiya said, or more like demanded it from the girl. Naruto looked to Shizune not saying anything this time, he didn't need to. Her head fell and her bangs covered most of her face.

"I wanted to believe in Tsunade-sama, so I couldn't say it before now… but," Shizune stood up, slightly jagged. "We're short on time. Please follow me. I will explain while we move." Shizune said.

"Okay." Jiraiya said and stood slightly, using the wall to support him.

"I'll be going too!" Naruto said and helped his teacher stand straight. They quickly jumped off the roof, Jiraiya steadying himself out as he went. Shizune filled them in on how one of his arms is burnt almost to a crisp, but it's all inside the arm, turning the arm a nasty black color. It seemed that it had traveled to the top of his back as well, and starting to consume his other arm. But it's slower and didn't seem like it would take his whole right arm, but he still wouldn't be able to move it right. At least that was what Orochimaru had said to them. Naruto laughed.

"So Aki really did a number on the snake bastard huh?" Naruto asked and Shizune looked at him.

"Aki?" She asked.

"His cousin, let's leave her out of this for now." Jiraiya said and looked to Naruto who had once again gotten sad; Shizune noticed the look and shut up.

"Anyway, Orochimaru said he would revive her two important people if she would heal his arm, and stop the burning." Shizune explained.

"What? No way that old hag is going to say yes to snake bastard! I won't let her!" Naruto said as he kicked off the branch upside down.

"We need to stop him now, or things may take a turn for the worst." Jiraiya said. Naruto stayed silent, he knew what could happen if they kept Orochimaru alive. But could they really kill him now? Jiraiya is poisoned, Shizune is hurt, Tsunade well she's insane, and Orochimaru has Kabuto to back him up. Besides Naruto had no clue how to kill Orochimaru, Sasuke had been the one to do that last time. Sasuke had also filled Naruto in on the whole reason Orochimaru think's he's immortal, even though he's not. Sasuke said you'd have to either seal him away, or kill him with the Sharingan. There are four Uchiha's left and each one doesn't care too much for Orochimaru anyway. There was no way Orochimaru would live for very long, one of the Uchiha's would end up killing him, and if he found a way to do it, Orochimaru would have to watch out for him as well.

They jumped in silence after that, quickly coming to a point where the area was all broken down. Walls crumbled, half tree's standing up. It looked like someone took a bull dozer and went a little wild in the area. The three landed in the middle of a walk way, in front of them the ground was dented down pretty good.

"Wa… what is this?" Naruto asked still in awe, it still amazed Naruto how strong Tsunade is, and how strong Sakura will be. He shuddered slightly at that, he didn't want to get hit by either really.

"Oh my… What a mess Princess Tsunade has made." Jiraiya said. Naruto frowned. _Princess Tsunade? Since when was she a princess? I know she's going to become Hokage and all, but Tsunade a princess I'd hate to see the queen. _Naruto thought as he looked around at the damage. Naruto walked forward, towards the indent of the ground and where the stone wall was caved in on the left side.

"Where did that granny Tsunade go?" Naruto asked in wonder as he walked around the broken wall only to step on a green jacket with the word Kanji word 'gamble' on the back in red and black. Ton-ton came forward and started to sniff at the jacket that was left on the ground. Naruto had stepped out of the way as Shizune and Jiraiya came up to see the jacket and ton-ton.

"Ton-ton! Which way?" Shizune asked, worry in her voice. The pink pig looked up at Shizune and made some weird noise before running off towards an area that looked damaged as well, and Naruto could see the line of damage leaning out and away from the castle.

"Alright!" Naruto said and took off after ton-ton. Jiraiya right behind the blonde, and Shizune following after she picked up Tsunade's forgotten jacket. In reality they didn't really need ton-ton; it was pretty clear where Tsunade was going. It was either an indent in the ground here, a broken tree there. All in all they were sure if they kept following the line of damage done they'd find Tsunade soon enough. They just hoped they were quick enough. They traveled in silence, focusing on the line of damage in front of them as it led them away from the castle and away from anyone butting in. Jiraiya and Shizune hoping they weren't too late for what ever was going to happen. Naruto was having Kyuubi help him calm down, he was facing Kabuto, and he knew without Sasuke as his support he could mess a lot of things up.

They soon came into view of Tsunade, she stood with a hand over her chest and lungs, it was glowing green and Naruto recognized it as a medical jutsu. Kabuto stood kneeling down a few feet away; it seemed he was working on something as Tsunade concerned herself with healing. They picked up speed and whatever Kabuto had been doing he had finished and came after Tsunade, who was wide eyed in shock. Jiraiya cursed and pulled a few things out of his weapons pouch. He threw a smoke bomb and it landed in front of Tsunade, Kabuto had to jump away from being hit in the face with it. The purple smoke that had erupted off the smoke bomb cleared revealing Jiraiya, Shizune, and Naruto in front of Tsunade. Orochimaru scowled at the unexpected but somewhat expected guests. He then smirked.

"It's been a long time, old friend." Orochimaru said. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes on the snake before smirking slightly.

"A long time indeed, old friend. I see it hasn't improved you're looks any." Jiraiya mocked back at the man, or snake in Naruto's eyes. The purple smoke cleared away fully giving Naruto full look on Kabuto. The blonde's eyes locked with Kabuto and he frowned.

"Kabuto-san?" Naruto asked in an uncertain voice. Kabuto smirked at him.

"Naruto-kun." Kabuto said his eyes dark almost black eyes fixed on Naruto's sterling blue ones. Jiraiya smirked slightly.

"I see, you two know each other." Jiraiya asked. Naruto looked at his teacher.

"Yeah we took the Chuunin exam together. But why are you here?" Naruto asked and turned back to Kabuto. He felt dumb asking this question as it clearly showed he was working for the Sound by the symbol on his forehead protector. Jiraiya was pushed to the ground as Tsunade ran past them and at Kabuto.

"I will deal with him!" She yelled at them as she launched herself into the air. She came down and ground housed kicked him in the face, but Kabuto was quicker and ducked just in time. They continued to fight, Tsunade knocking Kabuto's Kunai out of his hand and into a rock behind him.

"Even if you can move, your body still isn't quite perfect!" Tsunade said as she continued with her attack on him. Kabuto blocking or dodging with some difficultly but still achieving it. Kabuto was knocked back against the rock his Kunai was stuck to, he reached for it.

"I won't let you get away." Tsunade said as Kabuto glared and took hold of his weapon. Tsunade prepared for a punch and gave at him saying 'too late.' But Kabuto had other ideas then to hit Tsunade with the blade. He slid the blade a crossed his right hand, blood spilling down on Tsunade. She stopped and back away from Kabuto, her hands raised as she saw the blood on them.

"It looks like my movements are back to normal." Kabuto said and watched in slight amusement as Tsunade started to shake more as her mind started to break down. Still staring at the blood that was on her hands, and breasts.

"Facing two of the legendary Sannin is too dangerous." Kabuto said and put the Kunai away as he stepped forward. "I have to stop… one right now!" He added as he decked Tsunade in the face. She went flying into Shizune who fell to the ground with Tsunade in her arms.

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune said as she looked at her master. Naruto looked between the two, Tsunade and Kabuto before shaking his head.

"I don't get it, why is Kabuto-san and granny…" Naruto trailed off as his eyes locked with Kabuto's who were narrowed slightly, and full of amusement.

"You are just too weak, Naruto-kun. That's why you can't beat the Uchiha's." Kabuto mocked the blonde. Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly, it didn't hurt really. He was used to people calling him weak, and he could care less about beating an Uchiha. He was just starting to get tired of pretending with this guy.

"Look at his head protector closely." Jiraiya said as he stood up. "He is one of Orochimaru's followers." The old man added. Naruto let his eyes widen as he looked to Kabuto with surprise.

"That's right. I was the spy for The Village of Sound." Kabuto said. Naruto's eyes became a fake sadness not that anyone could tell, he was slightly sad, this was one of his first betrayals.

"But during the Chuunin exam, you held us out a lot, saved us even." Naruto said softly.

"Basically, I wanted to collect data on you guys. Naruto-kun, after I analyzed your data. I realized something." Naruto looked up at him. "You don't have the talent to be a ninja. You are different from the two Uchiha's." Kabuto said with a hint of amusement. Naruto wasn't sure if Kabuto really meant what he said, he had fought differently during the match with Neji. But then again, it was mainly with the Shadow clones, something that won't work on Kabuto. Naruto glared at Kabuto. Behind Naruto Shizune put Tsunade's jacket over the still shaking lady. She whispered comforting words to the old lady as she started to have a mental break down.

"No need to make a nasty face Naruto-kun. You are nothing more than a cute little Genin. You rely on that monster inside of you… But in front of the legendary Sannin… You are worthless. You are like a tiny little insect… if you interfere… I'll kill you." Kabuto said, giving Naruto a crazy look. Naruto looked down, his blonde bangs covering his face as he took a deep breath. Kyuubi calming him, she didn't like the monster comment, but making sure Naruto didn't get angered was better. Naruto let out a small chuckle and both Kabuto and Jiraiya looked at Naruto with raised eyebrows.

"Oh shut up with you're stupid words already." Naruto looked up and had a small glare, and a small smirk. "I could care less about what you think. I pity you, having to deal with Orochimaru." Naruto gave a small chuckle and saw both Orochimaru and Kabuto glare at him. "Nor do I care about beating Sasuke or Aki; because they are my family, and I'm pretty sure they would disagree with me relying on the… how did you put it 'monster inside me.' If you want to see me tap into Kyuubi's power, I'll show you." Naruto hissed the end and pulled his arm out slightly, it started to become wrapped with red chakra, but only his arm.

"I don't like to rely on Kyuubi for power. Because then I'm not the one who is doing it. So for you Kabuto, I'll show you what I can do without her held." Naruto said and the red chakra disappeared from sight as if it had never been there. Kabuto was wide eyed; maybe he had been mistaking the power Naruto had. Orochimaru smirked; he knew Jiraiya had undone the prong seal he had placed on the child.

"So ero-sennin, you take Orochimaru, I'll take Kabuto… sound fair?" Naruto asked and looked to his teacher. Kabuto quickly jumped back beside Orochimaru. Jiraiya smirked at his student who was attacking more and more like the fourth.

"I think it's fair, but you think you'll be able to handle him? He can match Kakashi." Jiraiya said. Naruto smiled at his teacher.

"Oh don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Naruto replied and looked to Kabuto with an evil smile. Already plotting ways to slit the man's throat, if Naruto could take out Kabuto, then they wouldn't have to deal with his ass later. Even if Orochimaru get's away, with Kabuto out of the way, killing Orochimaru will be easier. But again, would Orochimaru allow Kabuto to get killed?

"Orochimaru-sama untie you're bandage please." Kabuto said. Orochimaru smirked and pulled his bandage up to his mouth and pulled a piece off then let his arm drop. The bandage unrolled quickly, showing off the black to blue skin, Naruto smirked.

"Wow Orochimaru-_sama, _Aki really did get you huh? Didn't think her fire would do that." Naruto said, and held in a laugh. He made sure to make a hint in the Sama at the end of his name. Orochimaru scowled at the blonde boy.

"Naruto-kun, you seem to be messing with my plans a lot lately." Orochimaru sneered at him. Naruto grinned at him, his eyes amused.

"I think it'll make a good hobby, what about you?" Naruto teased. Orochimaru smirked.

"hmm you really are quite interesting Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said, Naruto narrowed his eyes. Kabuto did a few hand signs quickly, Jiraiya noticing what was happening and he too stared his hand signs. Kabuto swiped the blood from his hand and ran it down Orochimaru's hand. A large cloud of smoke was form in two different areas, one around Jiraiya and Orochimaru.

When the cloud of smoke drifted away because of the wind, Orochimaru and Kabuto stood on top of a large brown snake, another similar snake beside them. So in all there were two very large snakes, while in front of Jiraiya was a small red frog.

"Why did you come out Gamakichi?" Jiraiya yelled. Naruto sighed and looked to the guilty looking frog that had no idea what was going on. Then to his teacher, _Stupid poison! _Naruto thought. Then he wondered if he should try and summon, make him look even stupider in front of Kabuto. He smirked slightly and brought his hand up to his mouth as Orochimaru laughed.

"It looks like you haven't recovered from your stupidity, have you? Even though you don't have any talent; that was pathetic. It looks like Tsunade has done something to you." Orochimaru mocked.

"It's because that technique needed some sacrifices. Apparently, she didn't think it through. She probably gave him a poison that limits his power." Kabuto explained in his know-it-all voice that Naruto hates so much, it made his blood boil.

"To sacrifice Jiraiya, eh? It sounds like something Tsunade would do, but…" Orochimaru teased as Jiraiya glared up at his former teammate. "You were always like that, you fool." The snake man added. Naruto growled and slid his thumb over his teeth slitting it slightly, and then running through the all too familiar hand signs.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Naruto said as he slammed his hand on the ground. This was where they were going to change things, Naruto wasn't about to let everything go the same here. There was a large cloud of smoke and it engulfed everyone besides Orochimaru and Kabuto. When it cleared a large frog sat underneath Naruto, it was yellow with red lines. A Konoha jacket on and two long katana's strapped to his back. In front of Naruto was a smaller frog, it was also yellow, with orange markings.

"Good afternoon." The smaller one said.

"Hey! Yamatatsu! What are you doing out here?" Gamakichi yelled up at the smaller one. Naruto let out a sigh, he didn't even mean to summon Yamatatsu, he did however mean to summon the other. The smaller one jumped down beside his brother.

"Ah! Gamakichi-niichan. This is my first time being summoned! I wonder if I can help!" Yamatatsu said and gave a goofy smile, well as goofy as a frog can.

"You baka. You'll be a snack for him! You better hide!" Gamakichi yelled at the smaller one.

"Eh? I can have a snack?" Yamatatsu asked with astonishment. Naruto jumped down beside Jiraiya.

"All yours ero-sennin." Naruto said and pointed to the other frog that had been slightly forgotten in the conversation between the brothers. Jiraiya smirked at Naruto before leaping up onto of the frog.

"Hey Hamatsu, let's do this!" Jiraiya called to the larger frog, it was half the size of the two large snakes, but would suffice. Orochimaru sneered; he hadn't counted of the blonde brat to be able to summon anything. Maybe Kabuto wasn't getting enough information, or it was Jiraiya. The snake man sneered at his former teammate.

"Let's go." Orochimaru hissed and Kabuto jumped to the other snake he had summoned.

"I'm going after Jiraiya. I will leave the others to you." Orochimaru sneered as the snakes launched forward aiming at the group of Konoha ninjas and frogs.

"What a shame… I wanted to fight with one of the Sannin: Jiraiya-sama." Kabuto said, the snakes coming down on the group. Jiraiya looked back to Naruto who picked up the two frogs and jumped away, Shizune making a run for Tsunade. He couldn't do anything but jump, which Hamatsu did anyways. Shizune had made it to Tsunade and as the snakes connected with the ground, it sent large rocks floating up into the sky. Shizune had Tsunade in her arms as she jumped from rock to rock, not noticing Kabuto coming in after her. She did however feel the fist connecting to her face and sending her to the ground, causing yet another dent into the ground that had turned to a battle field. Naruto cursed, the two frogs were safe for now, and he made his way through the wreckage of smoke and ground bits. Out of the large smoke caused from the connection to the ground one of the snakes appeared and before Naruto could do anything it chomped down on him? The Kyuubi holder cursed, not wanting to go through this again.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya yelled after the blonde who had just been swallowed whole by a large snake.

"Your opponent is me!" Orochimaru hissed as he steered his snake towards the gray haired ninja. Jiraiya snapped out of it and looked to the incoming opponent. He quickly went through some hand signs, moving Hamatsu further away as he called out 'Yomi no muma!' The ground caved underneath as a large mud puddle formed, the snakes becoming tangled together, but not sinking. Jiraiya cursed, the poison still taking effect over his body. Hamatsu pulled a katana out of his back and slammed it into the snake's head, and pinned the snake Orochimaru sat on to the ground. Naruto cursed as he pushed the snake's mouth open again.

"You didn't eat me last time; you aren't eating me this time bastard." Naruto sneered, no one hearing him but the snake itself. Naruto jumped to the ground, and the snake slammed down on him not giving the blonde any time to move. _Damn it! _Naruto thought as he slammed against a rock, felling the pain surge through his right leg. The blonde sat there for a second letting the pain run through his body, Kyuubi quickly healing him while teasing him. Naruto had learned to somewhat blocked her voice inside his head.

**Brat letting you're self get knocked around like this! It's pathetic! **

_Shut up Kyuu! I'm trying at the moment! Give me a break! I'm used to hiding my talent now! _

**Yeah, yeah, excuses, excuses. **

_Kyuu _Naruto sneered at her. The demon stopped talking, or maybe Naruto just tuned her out. Jiraiya jumped off Hamatsu and onto the snake that held Orochimaru. Orochimaru smirked at the perverted ninja. Shizune was knocked down once again by Kabuto, who just smirked and walked over to Tsunade who was going through a mental break down at the moment. He walked over and reached out to her, not really knowing what he was going to do. Her eyes became wide and she slammed the hand away, while letting out a small scream.

"What a pity." Kabuto said, his eyes twitching in anger or disappointment. "Since we are both medical ninjas, I respected you." He added while stepping forward.

"Stop!" Tsunade cried out as she tried to move away from him. "Stay away!"

"Get a hold of yourself, Tsunade-san. At this rate, you'll bring Orochimaru to tears." Kabuto said and started to kick the poor old lady. Naruto sat, still letting the pain run through him as Kyuubi did her best to move along his blood limit, he was still slightly pissed that he couldn't tap into it very well. Aki said it wasn't something you could just do; it was something that just happened. Well Naruto wanted it to just happen right now!

Jiraiya sat panting; he was down on his knees, his hands keeping him up. Orochimaru stood a few feet away, slightly panting but looking as if he could run a marathon.

"In the past, you were the hero of the village. And now you're dragging that kid around. Giving up the village… Your status sure has dropped, hasn't it? From what I see, for someone as strong as you… That kid… He is worthless." Orochimaru said as he looked to Naruto who was still lying on the ground, letting the pain subside enough for him to move. Jiraiya let a chuckle pass his lips as he smirked.

"That is why I didn't want that Uchiha kid. It's no fun to teach someone who is already perfect." Jiraiya said, getting a weird feeling of de ja vew at the moment. He put it aside, focusing in on his opponent and not the feeling of having this conversation once before.

"It's because he is like you used to be. That's why you can't leave him alone. Compared to the Sharingan kids who inherited it… This kid is risky. It's because Naruto-kun doesn't have the Sharingan. The most talented shinobi will be the ones that are able to handle the most skills. The word 'ninja' refers to all people who use ninjustu." Orochimaru said, or more like mocked his former teammate, and rival. Jiraiya smirked at him.

"That isn't what a shinobi is at all. You still don't get it? A ninja is… something a shinobi becomes." Jiraiya said, Orochimaru smirked.

"Is that so?" Orochimaru asked in amusement.

"I will tell you one thing, you bastard. The most important thing for a shinobi… Is not the number of techniques he can use." Kabuto pulled his fist together. "The most important thing is…" Kabuto pulled his fist back and let it go. "To not give up, extreme determination." Jiraiya said. Naruto was quick, the pain all but gone now. He dashed in front of Kabuto, but this time, he didn't let Kabuto strike, he grabbed Kabuto's hand and pulled him forward. Using his sudden appearance to knock Kabuto off balance. Naruto slammed his fist into Kabuto's face as the man fell forward. Kabuto went flying a few feet before rolling onto the ground.

"You bastard! Don't underestimate me!" Naruto sneered as he wiped the blood from his mouth. Kabuto pulled himself up off the ground, slightly wide eyed at Naruto, he hadn't even felt the blonde coming towards him.

"Will, and the determination to never give up… he's got it!" Jiraiya added as he watched Kabuto stand fully up. Naruto smirked slightly at him, knowing he was surprised. Naruto took off, wincing slightly as the pain in his leg started slightly, but Kyuubi easing it down greatly. Kabuto smirked and side stepped, Naruto meant to kick, but Kabuto slammed his hand down on Naruto's left leg, leaning over Naruto's body just to hit it. Naruto cursed as he slammed onto the ground, a hand immediately grabbed his injured leg. Kabuto laughed slightly from behind him, while Kyuubi snarled inside his head. Naruto hadn't thought Kabuto would reach over just to hit his already injured leg, when he had given away it was that leg was beyond him.

"It looks like after you were attacked by the snake, you fractured your left leg. If it was only one leg, you'd still able to move. But you can't. Because I just severed the nerves in your right leg." Kabuto said. Naruto winced as he looked back at the spy he hated so much. Kyuubi took to work on healing his injury, stopping her mindless teasing and mocking for the moment.

"Scary, aren't I? Don't you want to run away?" Kabuto asked. Naruto glared at him as he pulled out one of his information cards. "Naruto-kun, when you were in the second Chuunin exam, this is what you said: 'Don't look down on me…' 'I will not run away.' 'I will accept that. Even though you managed to become a Genin, and then if somehow you managed to become Hokage, its fine. I wouldn't be scared of you.' Could you say the same thing to me?" Kabuto asked and Naruto looked to the ground, and then to Tsunade who was still shaking, memories of her past catching up now.

"You're not a kid anymore. You should stop fighting. Look at the situation and give up. If you want to run away, then run away." Kabuto said. Naruto glared hard at Kabuto his eyes slightly flickered to a darker blue then back, if Kabuto even noticed it. He didn't seem to do though, since he closed his eyes and made a motion with his hands.

"My, my. What's with those eyes? You will die. If you die, your dreams will be nothing." Kabuto said and Naruto glared even more as he looked to Tsunade who seemed slightly lost in thought, or memories. He watched as she closed her eyes, and gripped with a shaky hand her necklace.

"Children think that everything is so easy." The moment Kabuto's voice sounded Tsunade opened her eyes. "That's why they are able to talk nonsense and have unrealistic dreams." Kabuto said as he walked towards a still sitting Naruto. "That's why they don't give up." Kabuto said and kicked Naruto. Naruto winced as he fell back; he tensed as he felt Kabuto kick him again. _What is up with this guy and kicking?_ Naruto wondered.

"If you chase after such stupid dreams… You will die!" Kabuto sneered. Naruto took a deep breath; he was tired of this, pretending with this guy. He was going to beat the shit out of him and make him beg for death. Naruto stopped the incoming kick with his hand. Naruto relaxed his body and sighed slightly.

"You're so damn annoying; all you do is talk and talk and talk… I swear you start on another ramble about something I don't give a crap about I'm going to fall asleep. The reason I do these things, is because it's my way of ninja." Naruto said and knocked Kabuto's foot away, Kabuto looked at him with wide eyes as the blonde stood up with ease. Kyuubi had healed his wound, and so now he felt only a small pain when he put pressure on it, nothing he couldn't handle. Kabuto glared at him as his words set in, the blonde had called him annoying! Kabuto let the blue seep back into his hands as he continued to glare at the blonde who was just slightly panting.

"If you just laid there, it would have been alright." Kabuto said and swung his hand down towards Naruto's neck, the blonde being just slightly quicker flipped out of the way and in front of Tsunade. Naruto stood and smirked at a twitching Kabuto.

"Why?" Tsunade asked from behind him, her voice at an almost whisper.

"Granny Tsunade…" Naruto said and placed his hand together in a seal. "Just like I promised in the bet, I will win that necklace!" Naruto added before calling out 'Kage bunshin no jutsu!' Another Naruto forming beside him. Naruto smirked slightly at Kabuto who frowned at him.

"That's enough! You don't need to cover me, Naruto! Just stop it!" Tsunade yelled at him, her voice returning slightly. Kabuto smirked and pulled out a Kunai.

"I told you that if you keep on with that attitude, you will die!" Kabuto yelled at the two blondes before taking off towards the blonde. "And if you die… Your dreams will disappear!" Kabuto said. Naruto took a deep breath, this was it, it wasn't exactly like the last time, but this time was going to be different. Kabuto wasn't going to just stand up after this and smile, no he would be down for the count. He was going to use the full rasengan on this bastard.

"That's enough! Get out of the way! Run away!" Tsunade cried from behind him. Naruto smirked slightly.

"Heh, everything will be alright. I won't run away." Naruto said to her. Then quickly caught Kabuto's hand; letting the Kunai slide through the middle of his fingers. He gripped Kabuto's hand, and squeezed as tight as he could, causing Kabuto to wince just slightly.

"I… Until I become Hokage, I will never die! And if I do, my dreams won't die, someone will always be there to pick up where I left off. Konohamaru, Sasuke, both will fulfill my dream if I'm not there, but I will be there, because I will not die!" Naruto sneered at Kabuto. Kabuto's eyes widened as he tried to break away. Naruto didn't even say anything to him, just laid his hand out and let the other Naruto form the rasengan. The blue chakra swirling around above his hand, the middle part of his rasengan already forming.

"I see, In order to stop Kabuto… He used Kage Bunshin…" Tsunade whispered from behind him. Naruto pulled his fist back and then slammed it into Kabuto's chest. Kabuto screamed as pain already ripped through his body. Tsunade eyes became wide, this was a full Rasengan, even if the blonde had been able to successfully master it, he would still need further training to be able to take it to it's limits. There were different levels, and this was the last one, the hardest to accomplish. Kabuto quickly slid his hand over Naruto's heart before being thrown away and slamming through the rock a few feet away, and another three feet before he started to roll, and another few feet before the body stopped.

Jiraiya and Orochimaru stopped their fighting to watch Kabuto roll to a stop and then the large rock the boy had smashed all the way through. Orochimaru glared slightly, _a child mastering the rasengan it's unheard of! _Orochimaru thought. They all watched as Kabuto slowly sat up, one hand on the ground, blood dripping from his mouth. Naruto's eyes widened. _Impossible! He should be dead! Damn it! _Naruto thought, he then realized that if he had run in and attacked the guy with his shadow clones he wouldn't have enough Chakra to fully heal himself. _God I'm such an idiot! _Naruto cried inside his head and then the pain came. Naruto cursed his luck; he couldn't believe Kabuto had hit him again. Naruto chocked and blood spit out of his mouth.

_Kyuu?_

**Shh kit, don't worry, we'll be fine. **

_My body is feeling weak… _

**Shh I knew the brat was going to do this, so I put some of my Chakra around you're heart, don't worry, it's not bad. Tsunade will be able to heal you… **Kyuubi reassured him. But Naruto still fell backwards, having a hard time breathing. Tsunade quickly ran forward and dropped beside the blonde who was breathing heavily. Kabuto stumbled forward slightly, his knees bent, but he didn't get far. Tsunade looked to Kabuto.

"You, how can you even be standing after getting hit by that?" She asked. Kabuto chuckled and fully stood, again he stumbled forward.

"I focused my chakra before the impact. Before it hit I was already healing myself. You see now why Orochimaru-sama value's me so highly. Not only for my strength in skills and knowledge of jutsus, but most of all for my recuperative powers. No matter how great the impact or injury, I can repair and energize any damaged cells." Kabuto said as he staggered forward once again. "Naruto on the other hand doesn't have that power." He added. But he only got so far before pain shot through his body and he fell to his knee's. His eyes were wide, as his glasses snapped, and he fell forward. Unable to move his body or anything else he just sat there, his face planted in the dirt, and trying to gather his breathing. He knew that that technique was a lot of power, but so much power that he couldn't even heal himself all the way.

Naruto twitched and Tsunade went wide eyed. She looked around slightly before laying her head on his chest. She closed her eyes as she listened to his heart beat; it was starting to slow down. Tsunade's eyes went wider and she flew up, her green jacket falling off her shoulders and to the ground.

"He has arrhythmia!" Tsunade said to herself before unzipping his black and orange jacket and pacing both unsteady hands on his torso.

"Damn it, some of his heart muscles are torn up. How did it happen?" Tsunade asked and then realized that the only way for it to happen was when Kabuto looked as he was he trying to grab hold of Naruto, he must have done it then. She gathered chakra to her first two fingers and started to tear his black shirt, trying desperately to steady herself out. She then placed her hands over his heart and began to heal; she realized that it wasn't as bad of damage as she had thought it was. But it was still a great load of damage, and she wasn't too sure how quickly she could heal it before he died. Kabuto looked at up the trying medic.

"Naruto-kun cannot be saved. The organ that converts the Chakra of the Nine-Tails into power… The heart. I cut up the Chakra circulatory system in his heart… _**(1) **_with everything I had." Kabuto took a few seconds to breath, he was right he had used everything he had, and that meant he was stupid and didn't think the kid could produce that much power in that small of a technique. "It was to eliminate the possibility for him to heal on his own. There's no way he can recover. Even you cannot…" Kabuto said, struggling to keep himself breathing.

"SHUT UP!" Tsunade screamed at him. "I'll kill you later." Tsunade said as an after thought. Naruto had started to slow his breathing down. Tsunade's eyes widened and she felt her eyes tear up. The blonde was slowly stopping his breathing. _Don't die! _Tsunade chanted as she started to heal him with more determination. Kyuubi cursed slightly as she started to become surrounded by darkness, she kept screaming for Naruto to tap into his blood limit himself. She felt a few tears drip on the seal, as Naruto was taken to a place he hadn't even remembered he had been until he was brought there. He walked down a corridor; the same corridor he usually went to when he wanted to see Kyuubi in person, but this one was slightly different. There was a green door, a door he hadn't remembered being there; it was glowing so he continued to walk towards it. Naruto reached for the handle and pushed the door opened, he was consumed by light green light and he felt his breathing pick up again.

He felt himself being pulled back to the surface, he felt Tsunade's glow of chakra on his chest, and the wet tears on his seal. He felt his injuries start to heal slightly, but mostly he could feel his heart beating in his chest as it began to heal. He cracked an eye and looked up to a tearful but wide eyed Tsunade. He smiled slightly and reached up with somewhat shaky hands and gripped her necklace.

"I won… the bet." Naruto said with a grin as he took in a deep breath. He wasn't about to pass out again, not without telling Tsunade something. But he did let his hand fall, and felt Tsunade caught it. Kabuto's eyes were wide as he watched.

"That can't be…" He said and winced as a new pain shot through his body. Tsunade's eyes softened.

"'My dream is to become the Hokage,' eh?" Tsunade said. Naruto smiled.

"Yes." The blonde said in a whisper, not sure if Tsunade heard him. But she did and her eyes became teary again as she healed his cut on his hand. She lifted Naruto's head up and slipped the necklace around the blonde's neck.

"Tsunade… thank you… it's because of you… that I was able to tap into my blood limit… thank you…" Naruto got out and Tsunade frowned. She didn't even know he had a blood limit.

"Blood limit?" Tsunade asked, Naruto smiled slightly.

"Eh, everyone thinks I heal all… because of Kyuu… if it's not Kyuu… it's my blood limit… I wasn't able to tap into it… until now…" Naruto told her, breathing heavily. Tsunade's eyes widened slightly, she had no clue, and he said it was because of her… She smiled down at him, as he slipped into a sleep like state. She looked up and noticed Orochimaru coming after them, Jiraiya slammed into the ground a few yards over. He had a sword coming out of his mouth and aimed for Naruto. Her eyes widened and she placed herself in front of the blonde as quickly as she could and closed her eyes for the impact she was sure to come.

"I don't think so." Came a hissed voice and Tsunade looked up to see a girl in front of her. Black hair pulled up into a high pony tail, a red tank top with a black long sleeved fish net underneath. She had on a pair of black Khaki's with a red and white katana attached to her back. A few feet in front of her Orochimaru stood his eyes wide as he took in the girl in front of him, his hand over his left cheek that was all red.

"Don't touch the fifth Hokage." She hissed out. Tsunade's eyes widened even more, this girl knew who she was, and she hadn't even claimed the title yet.

"W-who are you?" Tsunade asked. The girl didn't answer.

"Tsunade-sama, why'd you place your self in front of Naruto?" The girl asked, not turning to look at her. "You're in line for the Hokage, why would you risk you're life for a stranger?" Tsunade glared up at the girl who had ignored her question and instead asked a different one, one that made her angry for some reason. Tsunade looked back to Naruto who was breathing steadily.

"To protect the Hidden Village of Konoha, our village!" Tsunade answered.

"To protect Konoha?" She asked. Tsunade looked back to Naruto.

"Because… Because… this kid will eventually become the Hokage." She said.

"What nonsense, who would want that job. Being Hokage is a piece of crap, only idiots take that job." Orochimaru said. The girl tightened her fists. Tsunade's eyes widened, she remembered saying something along those lines with Naruto. But she didn't believe them; Naruto had risked his life, his dream to keep her alive.

"From now on… I'm fighting with my life too… So that I… I can… I _will _protect this boy!" Tsunade said in confidence. She wasn't sure but she could tell that the girl smirked.

"How can you do that… if you can't even stop that trembling?" The girl asked and Orochimaru smirked as Tsunade because wide eyed again.

"You're so harsh Aki-Chan… I thought you cared about Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru said to her. The girl glared at him.

"Shut you're mouth you bastard. I wasn't talking to you now was I? When I talk to you then you can talk. Other than that, shut the hell up, you give me a headache every time you open that damn mouth of yours!" Aki shouted at him, but no matter what she wanted to do, she couldn't fight him, not not. She knew it, and that was why she didn't have her Sharingan activated, it'd draw too much chakra from her body. Tsunade stared up at the girl, who had her fists clenched to her sides, blood dripping slightly off her finger nails. Orochimaru glared.

"That's no way to talk to me girl." Orochimaru sneered. Aki laughed at him.

"I don't think you can tell me what to do Orochimaru." Aki said and looked back to Tsunade who was still shaking, but wasn't looking at her anymore, but back at Naruto. Aki smirked when she saw the shaking stop and Tsunade stand. Orochimaru's eyes widened as Tsunade looked to Aki, her shaking completely stopped. Tsunade noted that her eyes where a bright blue, bluer than even Naruto's eyes.

"Thank you…" She said softly. Aki smiled at him.

"Reason why I'm here, Tsunade-sama." Aki said and stepped back. "Fight, because I can't. I wasted too much Chakra on that bastard already." Orochimaru smirked while Tsunade raised an eyebrow at her.

"Already…" Then it hit her. "You're the one who…" Tsunade looked to Orochimaru who glared. Tsunade let a chuckle slip out.

"Getting hurt by children, wow Orochimaru, you've sunken." Tsunade teased. Aki glared at her.

"Hey! I'm sixteen thank you, and an Uchiha plus an Uzumaki! So shove it you old hag!" Aki yelled at her, her fist raised. Tsunade looked at Aki with wide eyes before looking to Orochimaru.

"We'll talk later, first, Orochimaru." Tsunade said with a glare. Jiraiya had woken up, as well as Shizune and they stared at Tsunade. Then Jiraiya's eyes looked to Aki and he couldn't help the grin that formed on his lips. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew Aki wasn't bad, and he knew he was happy to see she was still… alive?

* * *

_**1.) Okay, just wanted to point something out. When Kyuubi put Chakra around Naru's heart, it just helped block the attack, but not fully. Remember it wasn't till after Kabuto severed the contact that Kyuubi couldn't help. Not before.

* * *

**_

_**Well that ends Chapter 21! Woot Chapter 21!!! That's so awesome!!! Hope you liked it! Cause it took me forever to freaking finish! I hope it's not exactly the same as the story line; well it's not, but still! Remember to review and tell me what you thought of it!!! Bye-Bye**_

_**-Kat**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way! **_

_**Warnings: You should know these by now people! Its chapter 22 right? **_

_**Yep I got another bash type thing! I don't get many of these do I? Nope didn't think so. This is fun! Now this person decided not to give me a name or anything! Now onto giving feed back! **_

**(-I really hated the OC characters...I saw no point to them and it annoyed the  
hell out of me. In some aspects, or in reality, you concentrate dmore on Aki  
and her great power and relationship than anything else. Just write your own  
original story instead. But other than that I liked the going back in time and  
the Sas/Naru fluff. ALso that Sasuke was seme.-**

_**-Please I have warned everyone about my OC characters in the first chapter! I even gave the reason as to why they are there! I want to write my own original story, hell I even have it already started! If you don't like my characters then why in the world did you read up to chapter 21? Hello? Talk about oxymoron! Really! I'm glad you at least liked the SasuNaru stuff cause then I'd have a lot more to say to you. But really if you don't like stuff why read it? I don't!-)**_

_**Thank you for reading up to this point. I've had a ton of reviews, okay not a ton I haven't hit 100 yet, but that's okay. I got more then I thought I would! I'm glad you all seem to like this story and most of you are favs of my other stories. Please keep reading, and I'm sorry for the late updates, I have a live ya know. It may not seem like it, but I really do. Lol. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Fine Tsunade if you don't want to heal my arms then I can always find another way." Orochimaru hissed at her, ignoring the way Aki growled at him from Naruto's side. Tsunade looked slightly confused but didn't voice anything; instead she kicked off the ground, targeting Orochimaru with her already fisted hands. Orochimaru flipped away from her as she slammed her fist into the ground, making yet another dent. They continued much like that, Orochimaru on defense and Tsunade on attack, neither hurting each other but the area around them.

"Give it up Orochimaru!" Tsunade said and slammed her fist into Orochimaru's face. He glided back but laded on his feet again while glaring at Tsunade. His neck then snapped forward becoming longer as it sped towards Tsunade. She darted out of the way only to have it come after her again. She soon found herself circled like a snake and Orochimaru came up and bit her on the neck. Tsunade struggled before focusing her chakra and pushing Orochimaru off. She then grabbed his neck and tossed him into a rock. Orochimaru stumbled out of the rumble that had been made and smirked at the fuming girl as she healed the spot Orochimaru had bit. Tsunade had finished healing and took off after Orochimaru once again, starting the whole defense and offense again.

Orochimaru slammed into Tsunade and spun around to bit her again only to get slammed in the face, yet again. He went flying back; he flipped and landed on his feet a few yards away from the already panting Tsunade. Orochimaru smirked and summoned one of his snakes out of his mouth; it crawled along the ground towards the new Hokage. Tsunade caught the snake's head under her foot and twisted. The sick sound of bone's squishing could be heard over the hiss of the snake as it died. Orochimaru took this time to push off and come off at Tsunade. She side stepped and slammed him in the back of the head. Again he went flying and again he landed perfectly on his feet. Tsunade swore, she wasn't getting anywhere, she could feel it.

Aki pushed some of Naruto's blonde locks out of his face as she made herself comfortable beside him. The blonde opened his eyes slightly, blinking just once before focusing his eyes on Aki. His mouth twitched into a grin as he stared up at her.

"Aki, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked Aki chuckled softly at him.

"What do you think Naruto?" Aki asked him and Naruto smiled softly. His blue eyes then went to Kabuto who hadn't gotten up yet, but he was still breathing. Blue eyes narrowed.

"Aki, take him out." Naruto told her. Aki looked over to a panting Kabuto and smirked.

"Of course Naruto." Aki said and stood, Jiraiya was quickly at her side he had decided to let Tsunade have Orochimaru but he was still keeping a good eye on them.

"What are you doing?" Jiraiya asked as he saw her pull out her Katana. She smirked slightly at him.

"Watch over Naruto for a second. I need to take care of a little problem, if we leave Kabuto alive, it could end badly for us in the long run." Aki told him, Jiraiya frowned but allowed the girl to walk away and towards the man who sat panting on the ground. Aki quickly made her way over, making sure Orochimaru didn't see her; she really didn't have to worry since he was getting attacked by Tsunade. Aki kneeled down in front of Kabuto who didn't seem to even notice her presence.

"You've fallen so low Kabuto-san." Aki whispered. Kabuto flinched and slowly pulled his head up so that he could see Aki smirking down at him. His eyes became wide, fearing for his life already.

"A-Aki-san!" Kabuto explained not knowing she was even near them. Aki smiled down at him, her Kanata catching on the light and reflecting getting a wider eye from Kabuto. He tried to move but winced when pain from the Rasengan shot through his body yet again. Aki chuckled at him.

"No use in moving, getting hit like that will keep you down for a while. Even if you can heal your self, it's no use." Aki said and pulled her Katana under his chin, the cold blade laid on his throat. He shivered, and kept his eyes on Aki's own light blue eyes, she smirked slightly at him.

"Have fun in hell Kabuto-san." Aki whispered to him, Kabuto closed his eyes, knowing it was over for him. It was no use, his body wasn't working for him at the moment, and Orochimaru was too busy fighting off Tsunade. Jiraiya watched Aki carefully as she bent down in front of Kabuto; Naruto had shifted up to watch the scene. Neither paying any attention on Orochimaru Tsunade at the moment.

"NO!" Orochimaru yelled, he hit Tsunade with his shoulder before running off at Aki. She heard him and out of the corner of her eye she saw him heading towards her. She quickly slashed Kabuto's neck as she swung her sword to intercept Orochimaru's sword that was yet again out of his mouth. Orochimaru's eyes widened as he looked down to Kabuto who was bleeding out of his neck, his eyes lifeless as his breathing stopped suddenly. Aki gritted her teeth together as she held the tip of Orochimaru's sword with her thin Katana. She knew he wasn't watching her at the moment, but shocked over the fact that Kabuto was now dead. And he was, Aki made sure to make a nice and deep clean cut in Kabuto's neck just to be sure he died, although she did feel that it was a little too easy. Kabuto was supposed to be great, yet he died so easily. Orochimaru's snake eyes slid to Aki who shivered under them, they were dark and evil to her. She hated those eyes, but they seemed to bury into her very soul at the moment, she knew he would be angry but this angry?

Naruto growled as he pushed himself up off the ground, swaying as he tried to stand. Jiraiya grabbed his shoulders but kept his eyes on Orochimaru and Aki, she seemed to be struggling under the weight of Orochimaru. She was at a disadvantage on the ground, she had no balance at the moment, and Orochimaru had all the balance. Tsunade cursed and sped towards Orochimaru her fists tightened together, she slammed her fist into Orochimaru's face and he flew in the air before landing into a rock. But Aki didn't except the sudden shift and her Katana slid back at her, slamming into her shoulder, she cried out in pain as she grabbed the already bleeding shoulder. Tsunade stood panting in front of her, her eyes trained on Orochimaru who stood from the rumble. His face pleaded off from where she had hit, Tsunade tried but failed to keep in the gasp, Jiraiya doing the same thing... But Orochimaru wasn't looking at them he stared at Aki with hate.

"You'll pay Aki, either you will die or become my body, either way I will end your life." Orochimaru hissed at her. Aki smirked slightly before wincing at the pain.

"I'll be waiting bastard." Aki hissed back and winced yet again as pain shot through her shoulder. Orochimaru smirked then his eyes went to Tsunade and his smirk turned to a sly smile as he noticed the recognition on her face as did Jiraiya. Naruto wasn't looking at him but at Aki who hadn't stopped bleeding yet, but he could see she was already healing herself. Orochimaru then started to sink into the floor, and Aki noticed that Kabuto did the same and she cursed. Orochimaru might just be able to bring the boy back to life, if not then he could still use him for something. She went to grab him but the pain was too much and she was too late, he vanished into the ground at the same moment Orochimaru did.

"Aki!" Naruto shouted at her as she dropped her katana to the ground and panted for breath. Naruto ran a crossed the field with new found strength as Tsunade dropped in front of Aki who was trying to finish healing herself, it was getting hard to accesses her Blood Limit, her Chakra still hadn't come back fully.

**Stop trying so hard Aki! I'll get it! You'll pass out if you don't stop! **Mao sneered at her and Aki nodded weakly as she released her Chakra she had been holding. She felt Mao pick up where she left off. Naruto fell beside Aki who was still panting, and watched as Tsunade placed her hands over Aki's wound and healed, Naruto knew it wouldn't take long for the wound to become a small scar or less.

"I'm so stupid; I should have seen that coming." Aki said out loud. Naruto snorted at her and Jiraiya walked up behind Naruto.

"But you killed him right? I mean he won't be causing us any trouble." Jiraiya said and Naruto nodded slightly, Aki frowned.

"Depends if he revives him." Aki said and winced slightly as Tsunade stopped healing and stared at her for an explanation. Aki sighed softly. "He has made a jutsu that he can bring people back to life if he has a sacrifice. He did the same thing with the Third Hokage; he brought the first and second Hokage back. But they weren't all there, they were just copies of the original it was just a small piece of their soul." Aki told her and with each word Tsunade's eyes widened.

"How is that possible?" Tsunade asked with a weak voice. Aki glared slightly at her.

"It's forbidden even for demons to do something like that. Once someone dies they should stay dead, you get no second chances." Aki told her before looking down in sadness. She should be dead; she should have not gotten a second chance. Tsunade looked a little taken a back from her sudden snap. Naruto seemed to notice her thoughts and he glared slightly at her.

"But sometimes fate gives others a second chance. But your right once someone has truly died, you shouldn't be able to bring them back." Naruto told her. Tsunade looked between them, already knowing there was something they weren't telling them. She looked to Jiraiya who just shrugged not really knowing what they were talking about either. She then looked back to Aki who just nodded slightly before wincing again and she watched as the wound's edges closed in slightly.

"You really are an Uzumaki." Tsunade said. Aki smiled slightly at her.

"Yes, our blood limit allows are body to heal two times faster then normal humans. But when tapped into it like this I can heal it faster, but I'm low on Chakra so it's hard to do so." Aki told her. Tsunade nodded at her, slightly dumbfounded at the knowledge. She didn't know that the Uzumaki's could do that, but then again a blood limit was hard to activate and a healing blood limit such as that would be near impossible to activate.

"Come on, let's get out of here. We need to bandage you up, and Naruto." Tsunade said and looked to Naruto who was just grinning slightly at her. Tsunade shook her head in shock, she had no idea how the blonde could even stand at the moment. Jiraiya nodded though at her comment and he leaned down and picked the blonde up.

"Whoa! Hey ero-sennin let me go!" Naruto screamed at the man who slung him over his back. Jiraiya just chuckled slightly before starting to walk; Shizune helped Tsunade pull Aki up and helped her walk. When Aki was up Shizune picked up the Katana and slid it back in Aki's sheath before they continued to walk, ton-ton behind them. The summons had already left, thankful nothing bad happened to their masters.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Aki asked as they stopped in front of a Sana. Tsunade smirked at Aki and Naruto.

"To relax." She said. Aki sighed.

"But shouldn't we get you to the village?" Aki asked. Jiraiya nodded while Tsunade smirked at him.

"Yes, but what's an extra day. Besides there is a coed bath." Tsunade said in a sign song voice. Jiraiya's eyes became narrow and he quickly walked inside. Aki sighed, and Naruto rolled his eyes while Tsunade grinned, Shizune just followed Tsunade inside. Aki looked to Naruto who made a motion to head inside.

"We're really doing this aren't we?" Aki asked Naruto nodded. The girl sighed before walking in Naruto followed shortly after. They walked in to see Jiraiya horribly flirting with the desk lady. Aki sighed before walking over and pushed Jiraiya out of the way, the lady looked at her with weird eyes.

"Sorry about him, he's a bit of a pervert. Can we get three rooms please?" Aki asked sweetly. The lady nodded before turning and getting three keys and handing them to Aki who dropped the right amount of money on the counter. Jiraiya sat glaring at Aki who just smirked and tossed him a key and walked away, Naruto chuckled and followed his cousin. Tsunade caught the set of key's that Aki tossed her as she passed the new Hokage, who watched after them before turning to Jiraiya and smirked.

"I like that girl." She said before her and Shizune walked off to their room. Jiraiya snorted before pushing off the ground, gave a wink to the girl behind the counter before walking after them. Aki and Naruto opened their room's door and let their bags falls to the ground.

"So what now?" Aki asked the blonde. Naruto fell onto one of the beds and grinned at her.

"We wait." He said. Aki raised an eyebrow at him before falling onto her bed beside his.

"Wait? For what?" Aki asked, clearly confused. Naruto grinned again.

"There is these two who is going to try and steal my necklace so they can get Tsunade to pay back the money she borrowed." Naruto filled her in. Aki laughed.

"Why am I not surprised." Aki said with a sigh. Naruto laughed.

"But she already paid it, so they can go home. But I saved up some money to give them instead. We can't just say she already paid it since we shouldn't know. So I'll give them money to go home and when they get there and find out she already repaid it they can stay home." Naruto said and Aki smiled.

"So you're just handing over money to these two. You'll never see it again." Aki said. Naruto sat up and grinned at Aki.

"Ah, but they are from this village and if they own me something, one day it could be useful." Naruto said. Aki smirked before laughing.

"Nice thinking Naruto. I must say, you're getting like me more and more everyday." Naruto laughed at that.

"I guess, so what happened with Itachi and Kisame?" Naruto asked. Aki sat up and grinned.

"Oh, I annoyed Kisame with this bell he put on me!" Aki pulled out the bell from one of her many pockets to show the blonde. "Then Mao left without getting noticed and went and got Haku, and everyone there. Everyone came and since they were out numbered, Itachi and Kisame fled, and then I raced over to help you." Aki explained and Naruto grinned.

"I'm glad your back, I kind of thought… I don't really know what I thought. Sasuke will be glad; he was blaming himself that you got caught because of him. So did you find out why they kidnapped you?" Aki nodded.

"Yeah, Kisame and I met once before when I was still living in Wind with Haku and them. I had been working in this café/bar thing right. Well I would throw out those who fought during the day; Kisame saw me one time and told his 'leader' about me. I guess he wants to meet me." Aki said but left out her little message for Pain. Naruto frowned.

"Why would Pain want you, I mean even if Kisame saw you throw out some guy?" Naruto asked. Aki shrugged.

"Well I did things different this time. I was going around killing a bunch of people there for a few, maybe Pain heard about me." Aki thought out loud. She too had been a little confused; she didn't show too much strength around Kisame. Well until now, but still Pain couldn't have been interested in her by just throwing some goons out. Naruto had a point, what if Pain knew something before; he did have that weird eye technique.

"What if Pain remembers something?" Naruto asked and Aki stared at him for a second. It might be possible; he's from a clan from way back, a powerful one at that. It might be possible that he had regained some of his memories.

"It might be possible he had regained some of his memories from before. But I don't know for sure, and I sure as hell am not going to him. If he really wants me, then he can come and get me himself." Aki proclaimed. Naruto frowned at her.

"But how could he remember, I get why Jiraiya might be having some remembrance but Pain?" Naruto asked before he shook his head, clearly showing he was confused. Aki sighed slightly.

"Pain has Rinnegan; it's a fighting technique that founded the ninja world. Rinnegan was here before anything, and can control all of the six elements without putting much effort into it. It's possible that with this eye technique it could hold memories inside it and be released when the owner is able to fully control it. But I'm only theorizing here, I could be wrong." Aki said and Naruto nodded slowly taking in every bit of information Aki had shot at him.

"So tell me more about Akatsuki, you said that Tobi was your brother, but not." Naruto asked. Aki sighed again but his time it was more of an exhausted sigh.

"I got a picture of Tobi without his mask. He look's just like Obito my brother and Kakashi's old teammate. But that doesn't mean Obito is really alive, I overreacted on that part. Uchiha Madara formed Akatsuki after he lost battle with the first, to hide himself from the world. Akatsuki wasn't a threat until now, because they hadn't been moving, or it didn't seem like it. Madara found Pain and enlisted him into his organization and controlled him like a puppet. I don't really know how Madara is still alive, and right now I bet Kyuubi is growling or filling you with more information. But all I know is Madara is using my brother's body and therefore _I will kill him_." Aki explained and her voice dropped to a deadly hissed voice at the end.

Naruto again sat there staring, taking in all the information. Aki was right Kyuubi was not happy with the fact that Madara was still alive but Naruto held her off. Of course having Mao there to calm her down was a plus. But Naruto found that they were still missing something, something that they hadn't thought about yet. Something that no one had gathered information on before, they had to look into this Uchiha Madara better. It was the only way they could figure things out. Kyuubi was ranting up a storm as she paced back and forth in her cage, her face deadly almost. Naruto looked to Aki who was calming down from her explanation. Naruto sighed slightly, he knew Aki didn't like the fact that her brother's body was being used, but he couldn't just let her run into things blindly. That could really get her killed, with or without Mao; she was just as stubborn as he was with using the demon's power.

"We research this Uchiha Madara, we could be missing something, at least it feels like it. Then we'll plan what to do when they start back up again, until then we should train and become stronger. If we know what we're up against we can find a way to counter it." Naruto said as he thought more on the subject. Aki looked at him before falling back onto the comfy bed.

"Yeah, I'll have to train Sasuke on how to use the Sharingan better or at least give him tips. I also know he wants to summon some of the things I do." Aki said and chuckled slightly. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I think he's at a lose on what to do with the summoning thing. Since he's not going with Orochimaru this time, he doesn't have any summons yet. I think Kakashi might show him how to summon those Nin dogs but Sasuke isn't really a tracker like Kakashi." Naruto thought out loud. Aki nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to rest alright?" Aki asked. Naruto chuckled softly before nodding.

"Go ahead." Naruto said. "I'm going to make it look like we left real quick." He said and formed the hand seals he needed. Aki just nodded before shutting her eyes and turning on her side to sleep. She head the pop's of a clone of her and Naruto enter the room. Each had a pair of robes on as they walked out of the room and down towards the Sana. Naruto plopped back on his bed and pulled his hands behind his head and shut his eyes too, just not going to sleep as he waited. He hadn't taken that long in the bath last time before he returned to find his stuff messed with and his necklace gone.

He pulled a hand out from behind his head and traced the necklace with his hand. Did he really deserve getting this necklace this time? He hadn't really done much, but then again he had last time. Wasn't it right that he got the necklace this time too? He wanted it; this necklace was something he kept very close now. His hand tightened around it as he began to drift back to his old life. But then realized that as he did he couldn't see things as clearly anymore. He could see himself and Jiraiya training clearly but anything that had happened before this time line was now fuzzy and mixed with what really happened.

**It's because you already relived it Kit. The memories will start to fade away after time. You will still remember that you went back in time, but most of the memories will be locked away. The only one's you'll be able to remember clearly are the ones that didn't happen in this time line. **Kyuubi's sudden voice made Naruto jump a little.

_Oh, I didn't know that. But I guess it make's sense now that you say it. It's not my timeline anymore right; I've got another life, a second chance. _

**And you have used it very wisely brat, for a fifteen year old in a twelve year old body. **Naruto chuckled slightly, before peeking at Aki who was already fast asleep. He smiled.

_At least this time, I get to spend it with Aki and Sasuke. _Kyuubi chuckled inside his head.

**Yes, about Uchiha Madara. I don't know too much about him really. Just that he was the first and only to pull me out of my world. He was also able to wield my power, meaning the more powerful types of the Sharingan is because of my power passed through their generation. **Naruto let his eyes open as he stared at the ceiling. The Uchiha's were able to control Kyuubi's power. But then something that Kyuubi had said made it click inside his head.

_Whao, you mean that it was Uchiha Madara who summoned you to attack Konoha? _Naruto asked clearly interested now. If he could somehow get the advisors to believe that Kyuubi hadn't meant to attack the village but was summoned to instead, then maybe they would back him on being Hokage after all. Not that he cared now though, it would just help the villagers cope with him being Hokage and not reble or anything against him. He heard Kyuubi sigh in his head before nodding.

**Yes Naruto, it was Madara who summoned me to attack the village. Then the fruit riding that damned frog sealed me inside you! I was only pissed off that someone had taken me away while I was sleeping. Uchiha's may think they can control me because they have the Sharingan but they are dead wrong! My power is even greater then they know, you know it first hand how powerful it is. I hadn't meant to kill so many, I was just looking for that bastard who summoned me. **Kyuubi ranted about it for a few seconds before calming down. Naruto grinned.

_I understand, and I'm sure others will too. I am sorry Kyuu that you're locked up with me. _Kyuubi sighed.

**I've gotten over being sealed inside you. It's not like I'm going to die when you do anyways. I'll just be reborn in my world, same as Mao. Once a demon is born we don't die easily like you all believe. We are just reborn, memories and all. **

_Wow really! Good I'd feel bad if you died the day I did. _Kyuubi chuckled at this. Her laughter rang through his head for a few minutes before it died and Kyuubi's voice could once again be heard.

**Seem's you've gotten quiet fond of me Kit. I'm shocked. **Naruto stuck his tongue out even if Kyuubi couldn't see it, it was just a natural reflex.

_Well sorry, I've gotten used to having you around Kyuu. But I have a question why do you call me Kit now?_ But Naruto didn't hear an answer because she fell silent when the door to their room opened and closed. Two guys walking in with grin's on their face untill they looked up at Naruto who sat with a raised eyebrow at them. Their eyes became wide and they backed up for the door. Naruto was quick and appeared behind them, as Aki woke up and looked around with sleepy eyes.

"Hey what's going on?" Aki asked as she rubbed her eyes. The now two Naruto's pressed the Kunai against the men's neck.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Naruto asked with a low voice. Aki raised an eyebrow at them, then to Naruto who nodded just slightly.

"W-we are from the Akagi family. Were looking for Tsunade the Lengdary sucker. S-She owes the Akagi family money that she had borrowed from us three years ago." The cubbier one with black hair said as quickly as he could still eyeing the Kunai pressed to his neck.

"I'm Senta, and he's Bunzo." The other one said. He had brown spiky hair with a dark grey wrap around his head. Aki frowned.

"Hmm… this could be very bad for Tsunade-sama. Maybe we should kill them." Aki said with a sly grin. Both Naruto's smirked and pressed the Kunai's against their necks.

"W-Wait!" They cried in unision, Naruto released somewhat on their necks. "T-the boss ordered us to collect the money three years ago. We left the mountain of Akagi with determined not to return until we collected the money. We herad rumors about the lady here and there… but she is tough one, always coming and going unexpectedly, so we couldn't find her." Senta started.

"B-but recently, we obtained information that the lady had appeared around here… So we waited near the main road." Bunzo finished.

"Then you saw us walking along wih Old Lady Tsunade. But why did you sneak into my room?" Naruto asked with a cold voice.

"There's a rumor saying the ledendary sucker can't be dealt with by ordinary means. So we didn't think she would pay if we went to collect the money normally." Senta said.

"We thought that she'd pay up if we had the most important thing to her besides her own life, the necklace." Bunzo said. Naruto glanced down at his blue gemed necklace.

"But this necklace no longer belongs to Tsunade, it belongs to me now. So you were going to steal from me." Naruto hissed out. They gulped.

"W-we didn't think that the necklace had changed hands." Senta said. Aki sighed.

"This is all nice and all, but it doesn't solve our problem, if the advisors find out she has loans to pay they might not want her to become Hokage. I say we kill them, solves the problem." Aki said again with a sly smile. They gulped again.

"W-wait, can't you please ask the lady to pay up?" Senta asked.

"Please! If we don't get the money, we can't go back to our country! Our wife's and children are waiting for us!" Bunzo said with teary eyes. Aki sighed before looking to Naruto who released his grip on them.

"How much?" Naruto asked. Bunzo pulled out a piece of folded paper and handed it to Naruto who opened it up. He stared still in slight shock at the numbers before passing it over to Aki.

"Damn that's a lot of zero's." Aki sighed before handing the paper back to Bunzo.

"So then will you help us?" Senta asked with hopeful eyes. One of the Naruto's had dissappeared and the other was now sitting next to Aki.

"What if we give you a little bit for now. Will that be good?" Naruto asked. Bunzo looked hopeful.

"It might!" Senta said. Naruto nodded and walked over to his orange bag and shifted through it before pulling out a small brown bag. He tossed it over to Senta who caught it quickly and opened the bag. His eyes bugged out.

"This… This has got to be at least half!" He said in astanishment. Aki looked at Naruto like he was crazy. Naruto grinned.

"Take that and go home. I'll make sure Tsunade-sama sends the rest plus intrest later." Naruto told them. Senta and Bunzo attacked Naruto into a hug while they cried over the fact that they get to go home. Aki moved away from them, fearing that she too might be brought ino the hug. They released Naruto.

"Sorry." Senta said. Naruto shruggged before getting up.

"Just don't do it again please." Naruto said before looking to Aki who was glaring. "And don't try it with her, she might just kill you afterall." The blonde added in afterthought. Senta and Bunzo looked to Aki with fearful eyes.

"S-sorry!" They explained in unsion. Aki grabbed a robe from the shelf and walked out.

"I'm going to take a bath." Aki said before closing the door. Senta and Bunzo looked to Naruto.

"Thank you very much!" They said again, in unsion.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get going already. I'm going with Aki, ero-sennin is in the bath and might just try something with her if I'm not there." Naruto said before holding the door for them. They both bowed and walked out before the blonde who locked the door behind them. Naruto followed them down to the lobby where Senta and Bunzo left, they would stay the night here for a day before heading out. Naruto left for the Sana to make sure Jiraiya keeps his hands off Aki, even though he really didn't have to worry about it, Aki could really hit hard when she wanted to.

"Ahhhhh! Pervert!" Screamed Aki as she hit Jiraiya in the face. Naruto chuckled as he walked out of the building and into the area that was man made with steam coming up from the water. Jiraiya was slammed into the wall across the water, while Aki sat with the towel wrapped around her body on the other end near him. Naruto walked up and jumped in. Aki held her hands infront of her face while she screamed at Naruto.

"You little! Don't just jump in Naruto!" Aki screamed at the kid. Naruto laughed as he watched Jiraiya pull himself out of the wall and rub at his face.

"Damn, you hit almost as hard as Tsunade." Jiraiya whinned. Aki chuckled.

"Just image what would happen if she trained me." Aki warned. Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"Oh please no." He said with tearful eyes. Aki chuckled as she slipped into the water, the towel sticking to her like a second skin now. But she still kept a hand to keep it up and not falling down like Jiraiya wanted it to. Naruto laughed as well as he leaned up against the rock beside her.

_**

* * *

-------------With Sasuke----------

* * *

**_

Sasuke sat staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. Sakura told him to stay in bed, she may not be a medic yet, but he sure as hell wasn't going to tell her no. She took them being from the furture very well he had to say. She was only mad that they kept it from her, but after he explained the reasons she understood, somewhat. He smirked, she was pretty understanding now, it was a good things that she wasn't so love obsessed with him, or Naruto which he was sure she was. It didn't matter anymore, since she seemed to be working harder at her training.

"Your still thinking it's your fault huh." Maya said from her position on the floor. She really stuck to her word on the 'not leaving untill Aki comes back' thing. Sasuke looked over and glared.

"It is my fault, if I hadn't run off she never would have followed me. Itachi never would have gotten her, and… and…" Sasuke trailed off he wasn't sure what would have happened.

"Then Naruto would be in the hands of Akatsuki. I'm sure Aki is fine, beside's Itachi would let any harm come to Aki." Maya told him. Sasuke sighed before nodding. There was a knock on his door and he shifted into a sitting position.

"Sasuke, it's me Sakura." His teammate said from on the other end of the door.

"Come on in." Sasuke called, Maya stood and walked to the other side of the room so that Sakura could stand next to the bed. Sakura opened the door, peeked in before walking fully in.

"Good morning Sasuke, guess whose back!" Sakura chirped. Sasuke looked at her in slight confusion.

"Naruto! Aki's with them!" Sakura explained, Sasuke's eyes widened and Maya stood up and jumped infront of Sakura.

"Really?" She asked, Sakura smiled before nodding. Maya was gone in a second, already searching for her master. Sasuke pulled the covers off, white shorts with his usual blue shirt, he was already dressed. Sakura chuckled lightly before pulling the door open fully for him. Sasuke slid his sandals on as quickly as one could before running out the door. Sakura ran after him, telling him they were already on their way here but it was too late. Sasuke went to open the front door, but it opened before he could and Aki sumbled in.

"Sasuke." Aki said with a smile. "You're up!" She added. Sasuke's eyes widened even more he pulled her into a hug, his face buring into her neck and shoulder. Aki laughed as she wrapped her arms around him, one hand running through his unbrushed hair. Sakura leaned against the wall a few feet away from them, a smile on her face as she watched them. Sasuke blushed and released Aki before stumbling back his eyes looking everywhere else but her eyes.

"Sorry…" He trailed off as she laughed, her laughter echoing off the walls. She placed her hand on his head and ruffled his hair.

"It's okay Sasuke, I understand." Aki said with a cheerful voice. They had made it back okay, Senta and Bunzo had ran into their boss who gave them a message. They caught up with Naruto before he left and gave back the money. Jiraiya's eyes bugged out when he saw how much the blonde had kept from him this whole time. Naruto had just told him that he didn't trust him with his money. Tsunade backed the blonde up, untill he said the same thing to her. Poor frogy, he still hadn't gotten it back.

"So what happened? How did you get away?" Sasuke asked quickly, feeling slightly childish. Aki laughed and shut the door as Maya slipped in through it. She rubbed up against Aki who gave her a pat on the head.

"Haku and everyone anbushed the Akatsuki members." Aki answered truthfully. Sasuke gave a sigh in relief. Sakura raised an eyebrow at them but remained quiet. Sasuke looked around quickly before looking back to Aki.

"Where's Naruto?" He asked. Aki chuckled and walked forwad.

"He's with the fifth Hokage, getting her to heal Kakashi." Aki answered and smirked with Sakura gasped slightly.

"Fifth?" She asked and fell in step behind her, as did Sasuke. Aki nodded.

"Yep, she's one of the leandary Sannin, the medicalist." Aki told the pink haired ninja and watched her eyes become curious.

"Medicalist?" She asked. Aki nodded and pulled her hand up to show Sakura as she pulled her Chakra into it. A light green glow formed around her hand, as well as a white that Sasuke knew came from both her blood line and Mao.

"Wow." Sakura said before the Chakra dissappeared. Aki smirked and continued up the steps, her two followers keeping up with her. She entered Sasuke room and dropped Naruto's bag on the ground before looking to the three who had followed her.

"Maya, you can go now you know. You're familes probably really worried about you." Aki said and Maya nodded quickly before dissappearing. She then looked to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Well shall we go look for Naruto and Tsunade-sama, or just stand here?" She asked. They both nodded quickly and headed out to find Naruto, they first went towards the Hospital. They came to the entrance at the same time Tsunade, Shizune, and Naruto came.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted in joy as he tackled the boy. Sasuke chuckled lightly as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and held him. Aki pulled Sakura along and towards Tsunade who was staring at Sasuke and Naruto with slightly wide eyes.

"Tsunade-sama, this is Sakura. Sakura this is the fifth Hokage." Aki said and Sakura looked at Tsunade in aw. Tsunade looked to Sakura before smirking slightly.

"Nice to meet you." Tsunade said before glancing at Aki, wondering just why she was being introduced to some Genin. Aki was smiling slyly and that caused Tsunade to raise an eyebrow at her, but Aki just smile it off.

"Wow." Shizune said from behind Tsunade. They all looked to her, who was staring at Naruto and Sasuke. Tsunade looked over to the two boys and gasped before chuckled softly to herself. Sakura and Aki looked before sighing. They were making out again, Naruto's hands buried in Sasuke's already brushed hair, when he had brushed it Aki couldn't make out. Sasuke's arms were tightened around the blonde's lower body, his hands on the boy's ass as he pulled Naruto closer to his body.

"Alright you two! Save it for later, we have other things to do." Aki called and they broke apart panting and blushed as they looked to the four watching their little show, and some villagers who had stopped to gawk. They nodded together, before fully pulling apart. Sasuke slid his hand to interlcok with Naruto's who grinned at him and walked forward.

"They do that a lot?" Tsunade asked Aki as they continued inside. Aki chuckled.

"Oh yeah, but usually they do it in private." Aki answered while Sakura nodded in agreement to Aki's statement. She was still quiet though, still awing at Tsunade, she looked stonger then what Aki had said.

"So who am I seeing first?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke and Naruto walked up to catch up the small three man group.

"That would be Kakashi-sensei." Naruto chirped. Tsunade sighed but allowed herself to be drug off to Kakashi's room. Kakashi was still knocked out, like the last time Aki saw him. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at his body.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Attacked, two members of Akatsuki. Uchiha Itachi and some blue fish dude." Aki answered. Tsunade looked to Aki with a raised eyebrow before looking back to Kakashi. Sakura watched in antisipation as Tsunade laid her hand over his head and a bright blue glow formed and inveloped Kakashi's head. It only took a moment, before Tsunade pulled away and the blue faded away as Kakashi's eyes opened. Only to shut again, then one eye opened, while the one that held the Sharingan was closed.

"Brought down by two attackers. Aren't you supposed to be a genius?" Tsunade mocked. Kakashi looked down at the blue blanket that was drapped over his body.

"Sorry." Kakashi whispered. Aki sat on the end of the bed as she looked to Tsunade.

"Can't really blame him. He was up against Itachi, even with Kakashi's Sharingan he can't stop that type of attack." Aki said. Tsunade nodded, she wasn't really mad about it, just teasing. Kakashi looked to Aki before everyone else. He didn't get a chance to talk, or ask anything since Gai interupted them.

"Come look at my student Tsunade-sama!" He explained, his face pained from holding back his shout. Aki chuckled slightly, while Naruto nodded quickly as did Sakura.

"I'll stay with Kakashi, you guys go ahead." Aki said. They all nodded and left. Kakashi looked to Aki who handed him his head band.

"Thank you." He said. Aki just smiled as he put it on, and slid it down so that it covered his Sharingan eye.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked as he leaned against the back of the bed.

"Naruto left with Jiraiya to find Tsunade. The first attempt failed because Itachi and Kisame intercepted them, deciving Jiraiya with a girl." Aki rolled her eyes.

"Then I followed Sasuke who had found out Itachi was back, he was looking for Naruto. I followed him to the Inn, where he got beat up by Itachi. I stepped in before Itachi could do anything mental to him. Jiraiya made the room into the stomach of a frog, Kisame told Itachi to grab me." Aki sighed as Kakashi stared at her with wide eyes.

"Itachi grabbed me, and they escaped with me. I got away with the help of some friends, and found Naruto. Orochimaru was there, with Tsunade who had put herself in front of a knocked out Naruto. I stopped the sword, killed Kabuto while Tsunade and Orochimaru fought. Orochimaru fled, then we came back with Tsunade who has agreed to become the fifth Hokage." Aki finished off her short explaintion. Kakashi sat there wide eyed at the fact that everything she had filled him in on.

"Wow, all this happened while I was passed out." Kakashi said with a bored attitude. Aki chuckled at him.

"Yep you missed out on everything." Aki told him with a laugh. Kakashi nodded.

"But I did get you something." Aki told him and Kakashi looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Aki pulled out a red book from her pouch and waved it at him. Kakashi's eyes bugged out as he drooled over the book. Aki smriked and handed it to him, which he snatched quickly.

"Thank you." Kakashi looked at Aki who was smiling. "Why exactly did you give this to me?" He asked. Aki looked at him with innocent eyes.

"Whatever do you mean?" Aki asked with a sly smile. Kakashi sighed and sat the book down, he so wanted to read at the moment.

"Aki, you don't just go around buying me books. What do you want?" He asked. Aki chuckled slightly before leaning towards him.

"I want to train Sasuke with you." Aki said. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why?" He asked, already interested. Aki sighed slightly.

"Because he needs to know how to use the Sharingan fully. I can show him that, and a few other things, but you're his sensei so I have to ask you. What do you say, you get to train us both, if I get to train Sasuke." Aki said. Kakashi chuckled lightly.

"That's fine I guess." Kakashi said. Aki smiled and kissed Kakashi on the cheek.

"Thanks. I'm going to get something to eat now." Aki said and got up. Kakashi smiled slightly. Aki looked back and smiled before dissappeared out of the room.

* * *

"Umm… Sasuke." Naruto moaned out as they crashed into their room. They had left when Naruto remembered he had a date with Iruka. They ate ramen together before Iruka had to go, so Naruto and Sasuke left to go back home. The moment they were in the house Sasuke attacked Naruto's lips with his own, then made their way clumsily up to their room.

"Shh." Sasuke said as he continued sucking on the tan skin. Naruto moaned as they crashed on the bed.

"I haven't kissed you for days, let me have some fun." Sasuke whispered before kissing his lips. Naruto smiled as he pushed Sasuke away and sat up.

"Sasuke, what are we going to do if I leave?" Naruto asked sadly. Sasuke pulled Naruto onto his lap and kissed his lips again.

"When you come back, you won't be able to walk again." Sasuke told him with a smile. Naruto sighed and kissed him.

"Really Sasuke?" Naruto said. Sasuke smiled at him.

"It's what has to happen, we'll just have to get through it. I'll only ever have eyes for you, so you don't have to worry." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Yeah, get through it." Naruto whispered. Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through the blonde's har.

"Naruto, I love you, you know that right?" Sasuke asked. Naruto grinned before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I know." Naruto added when he pulled away only to be kissed again. Sasuke pushed Naruto onto the bed and crawled ontop of him. Naruto nipped at Sasuke'e lower lip before their tongues massaged each other. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck as one of his hands gripped the raven locks, pushing Sasuke's head down further and deepening the kiss. Sasuke released their kissed and placed buterfly kisses down the blonde's neck, nipping and sucking here and there.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Sasuke growled as he pulled away from the blonde. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he climbed off the bed and headed towards the room. Naruto quickly followed, hoping to save the poor sap who interuptted them. Sasuke did look too happy about it so Naruto quickly followed. Sasuke tour the door open and a fumming Sakura walked in.

"She can't heal him!" She explained as she walked down the hall, missing the killing arua coming off of Sasuke. Naruto sighed slightly as she walked past him and into the kitchen. Sasuke came back, his left eye twitching slightly. Naruto wrapped his arm around the boys waist and kissed his lips lightly.

"We can always have some fun tonight." Naruto said and kissed Sasuke's weak spot. The spot where the curse mark will show up when he activates it. Sasuke melted before nodding and they walked into the kitchen where Sakura was waiting at the island.

"She can't heal who Sakura?" Naruto asked as he sat on the other side with Sasuke following him. Sakura looked at Naruto with tearful eyes.

"Lee, the fifth can't heal him." She explained. Naruto looked at her with wide eyes as Sasuke sighed.

"Sakura, he'll be fine." Sasuke said.

"How do you know!" Sakura yelled at them before it came to her. "Oh. Right, so this happened before?" Naruto gapped at them.

"You told her!" Naruto explained with wide eyes. Sakura looked to Naruto then to Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

"You didn't tell him that you were telling me?" Sakura asked.

"No, not really." Sasuke said with a guilty face. Naruto sighed in slight annoyance.

"Sorry." Sakura said.

"No it's alright, but how do you feel about it? You're not like bad or anything?" Naruto asked. Sakura shrugged.

"It explains a lot really, I was a little mad but I'm over it now." Sakura said.

"Good, just remember…"

"Yeah, yeah don't tell anyone." Sakura said, Naruto grinned.

"Thanks Sakura-Chan." Naruto said. Sakrua smiled then looked back and forth between them.

"Are you sure Lee will be okay?" She asked.

"Yes Sakura, it all happened before. Tsunade will find a way to do it without that big risk, and he will be up walking around in no time. But before that, see him a few times. He'll like that." Sasuke answered. Sakura blushed before nodding.

"Thanks, sorry I interupted… whatever it was you guys were doing." Sakura said and stood. Sasuke smirked at her.

"Want to see?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smacked him upside the head.

"Really Sasuke, your hanging with Kakashi too much." Naruto hissed while Sakura stood staring at him with wide eyes, a deep blush staining her cheeks.

"He was kidding Sakura, kidding." Naruto said and walked her out of the house. Sasuke chuckled as Naruto shut the door behind a still shocked girl. Naruto turned and glared at the Uchiha, before shaking his head and walking towards the kitchen for some ramen. Sasuke smirked and followed, he loved teasing Sakura sometimes, it was funny to see how hard she blushed.

"That was going too far Sasuke." Naruto said as he pour steaming hot water into the instant ramen cantainer. Sasuke rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist, and kissing the blonde's neck.

"I'm sorry, do you want to punish me?" Sasuke whispered into the blondes ear. Naruto shuddered at that before a moan escaped his lips.

"Or maybe I should be the one to punish." Sasuke whispered as he bit down on the side of his neck. Naruto moaned again before tilting his head to the side to give Sasuke more access to the tan skin. Sasuke hands travels down and under Naruto's black shorts, playing with the blonde hairs. Sasuke smirked on the tan skin when he heard a small whimper come from the blonde. The Uchiha lowered his hand further, lightly touching the already twitching member. Naruto gasped as he felt Sasuke's take hold of his heated muscle. Sasuke continued to suck on the skin, making a few hickeys as he rubed at Naruto gently. He could hear Naruto panting already, the blonde's body leaning into his. Naruto moaned as Sasuke started to pump faster. His pants slipping down just slightly.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he came in Sasuke's hands. Sasuke pulled his hands out of Naruto's pants and licked off the cum that was left on his hand. Naruto laid his head backwards on Sasuke's shoulder as he calmed his breathing back down. Sasuke smirked and kissed him lightly on the neck again.

"You taste so good Naruto." Sasuke whispered.

"You say that everytime you do this." Naruto said back to him. Sasuke chuckled lightly before kissing him on the neck again.

"And everytime I mean it." Sasuke replied before licking his lips, still tasting Naruto on them. Naruto pulled away.

"Great now I have to take a shower." Naruto said and stomped upstairs. Sasuke smirked, shower meant Naruto naked, with water. He licked his lips again before following after the tan one like a lost puppy.

* * *

_**I'm soo sorry! I didn't mean to leave you all hanging for that long! Really I didn't, I've had a few things going on here. School, work, family, ext. You name it, it was probably going on. I hope you like it! Please don't forget to review!!! Sorry if there is more spelling mistakes then usual, the computer I'm on the abc check isn't working! –my enemy!- lol again hope you liked it, and don't forget to review!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

_**Warning: Alright it's Chapter 23 people you should know these by now!**_

_**Special thanks to my Beta Alexis Kristo! She just started on this chapter, so all the other chapters hadn't gotten Beta'd. I know they need it, and I'll try and go over some of them as soon as I can. Like when I take a break or something. Right now schools getting a lot of my attention on things. So enjoy Chapter 23, and I hope it's okay! Lime in this chapter so enjoy! **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 23**_

"Naruto-Niisan!" Yelled two academy children as they ran down the dirt road where Sasuke and Naruto were walking. Neither had seen Aki lately, Maya would be wandering around here and there but no sign of her master. They were currently heading over to get some food for the house when Moegi and Udon came running towards them from down the street. Naruto sighed slightly before turning and watching the two stumble a little before stopping in front of the couple.

"What's up guys?" Naruto asked. Moegi and Udon caught their breath before shouting at once. Naruto plugged his ears for a second before sighing.

"What about Konohamaru? And talk one at a time please." Naruto pleaded. They nodded.

"Konohamaru locked himself in the Hokage's office!" Moegi exclaimed and Naruto sighed. _Again? _He thought before nodding and turning to Sasuke who had an eyebrow raised.

"I have to go, I'll be home later." Naruto said before kissing Sasuke on the cheek and running off towards the Hokage's office. Moegi blushed before taking off after him, Udon following shortly after. Sasuke sighed in slight annoyance before walking off towards the store to buy food.

_**

* * *

**_

Naruto came around the corner to see Tsunade and two Chuunin: Izumo and Kotetsu. The two who are usually the one guarding the gates and also two Chuunin's who had taken an interested into watching Naruto grow. They were standing in front of the Hokage office door. Izumo and Kotetsu ready to bust in.

"Wait, Baa-Chan!" Naruto yelled before coming to a full stop in front of them, Moegi and Udon right behind him.

"What is it brat." Tsunade asked in slight annoyance. Izumo and Kotetsu relaxed as they looked to Naruto who was panting slightly.

"Leave this to me; I'll get him out of there." Naruto said to her. Tsunade sighed.

"Fine, but I want him out of here by tonight or else I'll let them have their way." Tsunade said before walking down the hall. She just wanted some sake. Izumo sighed slightly before disappearing, his partner right behind him. Naruto sighed before looking to the door.

"Konohamaru what the hell are you doing in there?" Naruto asked in annoyance. The Third wasn't dead, far from it. He had woken up, but was still in intense care so no one was able to see him but the doctor, meaning Tsunade.

"SHUT UP! GO AWAY, THIS IS GRANDPA'S ROOM!" The kid shouted from behind the door as he sat with his knees to his chest and his face buried into his knees. Naruto sighed slightly before running a hand through his hair and leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Konohamaru, the third can't do the job anymore." Naruto tried to reason but he was met with silence. Moegi and Udon were staring at the door with sad eyes.

"Konohamaru you're making your friends sad, you don't want them to worry about you, do you? You can't stay in there forever." Naruto said but there was still silence. Naruto banged his head on the back of the wall in annoyance. Moegi had tears in her eyes as she hugged Udon. Well he knew he couldn't get inside now, he would just have to wait this out for a few. Not like he had to wait too soon, Tsunade would come back for the book that would help Lee soon. Naruto closed his eyes, hopefully.

_**

* * *

**_

Aki sighed as she sat in Kakashi's room as he dressed behind the curtain. She had on a pair of black low riding Khaki's with a red tank top and black fish net long sleeved shirt over top of her tank. Two weapons pouches attacked to her body, and other weapons hidden on her body. Her two daggers attached to her hip and a Katana attached to her back. The curtain slid back to reveal Kakashi in his regular Jounin attire, weapons hidden on him as well.

"So we already have a mission?" Kakashi asked. Aki nodded. She and Kakashi were assigned to bring a scroll over to the Sand Village. Aki wasn't too sure about it but at the moment they couldn't back down on any missions. They were down on people; the village needed all the help they could get.

"Yes, we have to bring a scroll to the Hidden Village of the Sand." Aki informed him before tossing the gray haired ninja the mission information. Kakashi nodded before opening the scroll and reading as they walked out of the hospital room. Aki walked beside him, her hands shoved into her pockets. They walked out of the hospital in time to see Sasuke walking past.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Aki called to the raven haired boy. Sasukelooked over and smirked slightly before walking over to them.

"Naruto was wondering where you ran off to Aki." Sasuke said as he shifted the food in his arms to a more comfortable spot. Aki smiled.

"I'll be gone for a little while. We have a mission we're about to head on." Aki informed him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow before looking to Kakashi who had his nose buried in a scroll for his mission.

"Oh, well I'll be sure to tell Naruto. So you guys aren't going to be here for Tsunade's ceremony?" Sasuke asked. This hadn't happened last time, Kakashi had been there. Kakashi looked up to Sasuke before shrugging.

"No I'm afraid not, we need to get this scroll to Ibiki sooner rather then later." Aki told him. Sasuke frowned slightly before nodding. It was starting to make sense to him, with Aki here the missions would get moved around between everyone.

"Well I have to get these home. I'll be sure to tell Naruto what you guys are doing." Sasuke said. Aki gave him a hug before walking off towards the front, Kakashi nodded and followed after her. They were going alone on this mission, which didn't seem too bad for Kakashi since he still hadn't gotten the chance to sit down and talk to her. Sasuke shrugged slightly before walking off towards his house. He wondered how long Naruto would be out, since the blonde hadn't informed him of anything.

"Hey, Sasuke." Came a voice from beside him and the Uchiha glanced down to see Maya walking in step with him. Sasuke frowned.

"Shouldn't you be with Aki?" Sasuke asked. Maya shrugged.

"I should I guess, but she said that I should get to know you." Maya said. Sasuke frowned.

"Why's that?" Sasuke asked. Maya smiled slightly.

"I'm not too sure, but if you want my opinion I think she's going to teach you how to summon us." Maya said and Sasuke stopped but then quickly picked up the pace.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked, trying to hide the fact that he was excited. Maya chuckled softly, picking up the joy in his voice.

"I'm pretty sure; she's never had me hang out with anyone before." Maya said. Sasuke couldn't help the small smile slid on his face, if Aki was going to teach him how to summon Tigers, what else was she going to teach him? Maya chuckled as they continued to walk down the street towards the Uchiha compound. Sasuke watched as Tsunade walked out of one of the café's close to home.

"Lady Tsunade." Sasuke greeted. Tsunade looked to Sasuke her eyes full of determination.

"Uchiha Sasuke." She greeted back before hurrying away towards the Hokage tower. Sasuke raised an eyebrow wondering just what was going on, and why he was being left out of the blue all of a sudden. He shrugged slightly and continued home, he'd ask Naruto about it later tonight, whenever he got home. Home. A smirk spread across his face, he and Naruto were going to be alone tonight. Tomorrow morning would be Tsunade's ceremony, and the day after that they should get another mission. Maya looked to Sasuke who was smirking at the thought of being alone with Naruto all night long.

_**

* * *

**_

"Lady Tsunade." Moegi exclaimed as they watched the blonde walk down the hallways and towards them. Naruto stood from his spot on the floor and watched as Tsunade stood in front of the Hokage off door.

"Konohamaru." Moegi whispered as Tsunade opened the door and knocked the tins away with her strength. Naruto stepped back to where to two frightened kids stood watching in horror as Tsunade walked into the office, hitting and dodging each trick that was set up. Naruto just smirked as he watched Tsunade step on the exploding tag that was attached to the floor. She walked over to the now cowering Konohamaru who stood in front of one of the book shelves, his eyes wide in horror. Tsunade stopped in front of the brunet boy who flinched visibly. The blonde lady barely even gave him a look as she reached and grabbed the book next to his head. Tsunade then straighten and walked out of the room, stopping beside Naruto who raised an eyebrow at her.

"You can take Konohamaru to see Sarutobi." She said before continuing down the hallway, opening the book as she went. Naruto smiled before walking into the room and over to the still very frightened boy. Konohamaru looked to Naruto who stood grinning at him.

"Come on; let's go see the old man." Naruto said in a soft voice. Konohamaru nodded weakly before following Naruto out of the office. Moegi hugged Konohamaru, tears sill in her eyes. Naruto looked back and smiled, as he watched the three kids. Konohamaru said something to them before he ran to catch up with Naruto and they continued on their way. They got to the hospital with ease, and in silence. Neither really wanting to talk, Naruto really having no clue what to say, but was hoping the old man could knock some sense into the boy. They walked through the hospital doors and right up to the counter. The blonde lady behind it looked up and narrowed her eyes slightly at Naruto but gave a small smile to the boy.

"Lady Tsunade said we could see Sarutobi." Naruto said in a calm voice. The lady glared slightly before looking down at a paper and rolled her eyes.

"He's in room 301, don't stay too long." She said, and then tapped the clip board on the counter. "Sign in." She added then went back to whatever it was she was doing, and Naruto saw what looked like an Ichi Ichi Paradise book lying on her lap. He smiled to himself before signing both him and Konohamaru in then led the way up to the old man's room. Konohamaru stiffened as they stepped up to the right room, the kid looked like he was going to run. Naruto let a hand fall on Konohamaru's shoulder.

"This will be good for you to see. Konohamaru you can't just sit back and think this never happened. But just think of something, at least he isn't dead." Naruto said and looked down to the kid who had tears in his eyes, but he nodded weakly to the blonde. Naruto turned the handle and pushed Konohamaru inside first. The brunet stumbled slightly before sending a glare back at the blonde who was now walking through the door.

"Konohamaru?" came a weak voice from the bed. The kid turned with wide eyes to the old man who was struggling to sit up. Naruto walked behind Konohamaru and pushed him towards the bed as he walked. Again a small glare was sent towards the Uzumaki but Naruto just shrugged it off before looking to Sarutobi who was now sitting up, a hand on his bandaged right shoulder and arm.

"Grandpa." Konohamaru whispered as he stepped up next to the bed. Sarutobi gave a weak smile to his grandson before looking up at Naruto who was grinning at him. The blonde himself was holding back tears, he was really glad that the old man was alive.

"Naruto, I'm glad you're okay as well. How's the village?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto looked down to Konohamaru.

"The village is doing good, working together to rebuild. But there's this old lady who wants to be the Hokage! Grandpa you're the Hokage!" Konohamaru said with tears in his eyes. Sarutobi smiled at him before raising his hurt right arm and placing it on Konohamaru's head.

"Konohamaru, I'm in no condition to run this village any longer. Lady Tsunade is very capable of running this village. I will be placed on the advisory so you won't have to worry, I'm not going to just up and stop caring about the village. But I can no longer fight for this village, and I think it's time someone new and younger to step up, so I can relax." Sarutobi said gently to the kid before removing his hand and letting it rest in his lap.

"Do you understand now Konohamaru?" The old man asked. Konohamaru nodded slowly before wiping the tears out of his eyes. Naruto grinned and patted the kids shoulder, then looked to the old man.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi smiled at him.

"Could be better, but with Tsunade as my doctor I'm sure everything will be alright." Sarutobi answered, Naruto nodded.

"So will you be able to use your arm?" Naruto asked before grabbing one of the chairs and sitting down in it. Sarutobi looked down as his right arm and flexed his hand.

"Seems like it, but I can't lift anything heavy with it." Sarutobi said. Naruto nodded.

"Better than the alterative right?" Naruto asked and looked to the old man with a serious face. Sarutobi lost his smile and he looked to Konohamaru who was looking between them with confusion.

"Konohamaru could you step outside for a few minutes, I need to talk to Naruto alone." Sarutobi said to the kid. Konohamaru looked back and forth between them again before nodding and quickly leaving the room. Sarutobi fixed a serious face to Naruto who gulped and wanting really badly to not be where he was at the moment.

"Yes?" Naruto asked with a nervous tone.

"Just what is going on with you Naruto? And don't mess with me boy, I know you've got some secret that you've been hiding. I think it's about time you let me in on it, don't you?" Sarutobi said and glared slightly at the now really nervous blonde boy. Naruto looked away from him and to the floor.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Naruto trailed off as the glare from Sarutobi deepened. Naruto deadpanned as he looked to Sarutobi with a guilty face.

"Old man, I want to tell you. I really do, you have no idea but I just can't, not right now." Naruto said and went to stand but a firm hand gripped his wrist and pulled him back down.

"No Naruto you will tell me and now." Sarutobi hissed at him. Naruto gulped and he looked around for an escape rout. "Your not going anywhere Naruto, now tell me." Naruto sighed before relaxing.

"I guess it's fair since Sasuke told Sakura. But you're going to think it's really weird, and impossible." Naruto said.

"Try me." Sarutobi said as he eyed the boy who looked years older at the moment.

"There was this explosion that Aki did to blow up the statue that sucked the Bijuu out of their containers right. Well I went in after her, and Mao put up a Chakra ball around Aki, and Kyuu did the same to me and Sasuke. When those hit each other, this time rip happened and we were all sucked back in time." Naruto explained to the old man. Sarutobi stared at Naruto for a long time before sighing slightly.

"Time traveling, I never thought… wow." He said then he frowned. "Wait whose Mao?" Naruto grinned.

"She's well; I guess you say the mother of all demons. Other than that, I have no clue." Naruto said. "You're taking this fairly well." The blonde added. Sarutobi chuckled softly.

"I knew something was different between you and Sasuke after you guys got put on Team Seven. Kakashi also said you guys were holding back, and there was something going on other then you two being 'together.'" The old man said. Naruto grinned.

"So… are you going to tell anyone? I mean time travel I know the advisors have wanted to do it for a long time now." Naruto said. Sarutobi sighed.

"I bet I should, but I'm not going to." Naruto raised a golden eyebrow at him. "I don't think messing with the past or future is a good thing. So I won't be saying anything, but remember Naruto it seems you've been given a second chance, don't waste it." He added. Naruto grinned.

"Don't worry we haven't." Naruto said. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at the blonde who sighed and then explained what had happened to him the last time he faced Orochimaru.

"So I would have died and just taken his jutsu's?" The old man asked and Naruto nodded but then frowned slightly.

"But the odd thing is: it didn't really matter. Once he took over someone's body he was able to use his arms for a little while. But he can't use his arm now, since the fire consumed the inside of his arm. And we don't have to worry about Kabuto because Aki got rid of him." Naruto said and Sarutobi sighed slightly.

"Naruto I was supposed to die." He said and Naruto glared at him before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Old man, I don't think you were meant to die then. I think you should still be alive and in this village. Why, because there are things coming that'll need you're advising. Things would have gone a lot better if you were here to give your two cents. Besides, we've already messed with the time line, we can't get back even if we wanted to." Naruto told him. Sarutobi sighed.

"But death is something…"

"Yeah, Kyuu tells me all the time that someone has to die in place of someone. Two died in your place, so you don't have to worry about that. Besides Kyuu says that the future is changing, so the time line we came from is no more. We can shape this future how ever we want to." Naruto said. Sarutobi frowned.

"Who's Kyuu?" He asked and Naruto winced slightly before becoming nervous again.

"The Nine-Tails." Naruto said and Sarutobi's eyes widened a mile.

"You can talk to him!" Sarutobi asked and Naruto sighed slightly.

"Yes I can talk to _her_, and she's not as bad as people think. Now before you start, she didn't really mean to attack the village all those years ago. Someone summoned her to the village." Naruto explained. The old man's eyes was still wide as he stared at the blonde who had just told him what he had been thinking over the past few years.

"But who has that kind of power?" He asked more to himself then to the blonde kid. Naruto shrugged slightly.

"She knows, but she won't tell me. I think it's a sore spot for her pride, I think Aki knows though. You'd have to ask her." Naruto said and watched as Sarutobi nodded weakly and leaned against the back board.

"Maybe we should stop talking for now, you should still be resting. I'll send Konohamaru back in so you guys can talk before you sleep again. I need to head over and talk with Sasuke, he'll be mad at me for telling someone." Naruto said as he stood. Sarutobi frowned.

"Why would he be mad?" Sarutobi asked, Naruto laughed before scratching the back of his head.

"Ah, I got a little mad when he told Sakura-Chan. So he'll think I'm just getting him back on it. Besides we like to talk things over before we do something like this." Naruto said. Sarutobi smiled slightly.

"Seems like you two are a real team, so who all knows?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto frowned slightly before shrugging.

"Well you, Sakura-Chan, and Itachi." Naruto said. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"So Sasuke knew Itachi was innocent before didn't he?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto chuckled nervously before nodding.

"Yeah, but I'll talk to you about that next time. You really should talk with Konohamaru before you sleep." Naruto said and walked over to the door, he gave a small wave to the old man before opening it and motioning the kid outside in. Konohamaru walked in, he gave Naruto a cheesy grin before walking over to his grandpa. Naruto smiled back to them before heading out, closing the door behind him as he went. Naruto quickly left the hospital giving a small smirk to the nurse before jumping from roof top to roof top. Before he knew it Naruto was standing in front of the Uchiha mansion. Naruto sighed slightly before walking through the front door.

"Sasuke, you here?" Naruto called as he shut the door and walked down the small hallway, looking in the living and dinning room. Naruto frowned before peeking in the kitchen, no one.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled but got no answer. Naruto walked into the kitchen, he could see the brown bag shoved in the trash. The blonde frowned before walking over to the double glass doors and peered out. Naruto smiled to himself when he saw Sasuke training. The blonde slid the door open and stepped out onto the porch; Sasuke stopped his movement and looked over to a grinning Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, your back earlier than I thought you were going to be." Sasuke said as he walked over to the blonde who was now grinning less.

"Well…" Naruto trailed off as Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde waist and pulled him close. Naruto smiled slightly before their lips locked together in a short kiss.

"What'd you do?" Sasuke asked after he pulled away. Naruto pouted before pulling out of the Uchiha's grip.

"Well we got Konohamaru out of the room, Tsunade really did it. But then we went and saw the old man." Naruto said and sat down on the porch. Sasuke sat down next to the blonde, and then shifted so that he could see the blonde.

"Well he asked what we were hiding; it seems we were a little suspicious." Naruto said. Sasuke watched him carefully.

"It seems Kakashi knew we were hiding more then just our moves. So he talked to the old man, who now seemed convinced that something was up, so I told him." Naruto said and peeked to Sasuke who was just staring at him.

"So how'd he take it?" Sasuke asked before running his hand through his hair. Naruto shrugged slightly.

"Alright I'm guessing, he said he wasn't going to tell anyone. Said that the advisors didn't need to know that time travel was possible. Something about them going back and messing with the past, or something along those lines." Naruto replied and Sasuke smirked.

"Sounds like the advisors to me, so what all did you tell him?" Sasuke asked before wrapping his arm around Naruto and pulling the blonde onto his lap. Naruto blushed deeply as he looked to Sasuke.

"Not too much, just that we time traveled, and who Mao is, but not who she's sealed in. I didn't think I should give that away, we didn't really talk too much. He's still pretty tired, so I didn't want to get into any big details." Naruto answered before blushing again as Sasuke sucked on his neck. Naruto titled his head back so that Sasuke had more access to the skin.

"Well Aki and Kakashi went on a mission together to the Sand village." Sasuke said between kisses, sucks, and nips. Naruto moaned slightly before looking to Sasuke.

"Wasn't Kakashi here last time?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded before latching his mouth the tan skin once again. Naruto moaned again as Sasuke bit down before sucking deeply, forming a nice hickey.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto moaned out as those naughty hands of his slipped up the front of his shirt. Sasuke smirked as he moved his hands up and rubbed at the blonde's nipples. Naruto pushed his head back against Sasuke's shoulder, his blush becoming full tomato. Sasuke smirked before kissing up and down Naruto's neck once again, his hands still memorizing the blonde's chest.

"Well as… hot as this is, don't we have training to do you two?" Came a cheerful voice from the doorway. Naruto's blush deepened as he looked back to see a smirking Sakura in the doorway. Sasuke just growled slightly getting a giggle from the pink haired girl. Naruto scrambled out of Sasuke's grip and stood, giving Sakura a nervous chuckle with a deep blush.

"Sakura, you have very bad timing." Sasuke said as he stood and looked back to the girl. Sakura just giggled again.

"Well you're the one who told me to come over at this time Sasuke. You guys said we were going to train." Sakura looked around with a frown. "Hey where's Kakashi?"

"Mission with Aki." Sasuke told her as he walked out into the training field.

"Oh." Sakura said as she followed him, Naruto quickly appearing beside Sasuke.

"Alright, first we're going to work on your blocking." Sasuke said as he got in position to attack, Naruto on the other side. Sakura tensed as she focused on blocking both of them.

_**

* * *

**_

"I hereby pledge that I will protect this village with my life as the Fifth Hokage." Tsunade announced before she placed the Hokage hat on top of her head. Naruto grinned up at her as he and Sasuke sat on top of one of the metal poles. Sakura shook her head slightly at them. She sat leaning against the same pole as she looked up in aw at Tsunade. A cheer made its way through the crowd below the Hokage building. Sasuke just smirked at Tsunade as he leaned against Naruto who was cheering along with everyone else. With that Tsunade walked back into the building, Sasuke and Naruto dropped back to the ground next to Sakura who was smiling at them.

"She's amazing." Sakura said. Sasuke and Naruto shared a look before nodding. Sakura frowned at them before walking towards the ramen stand. Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist and pulled the blonde along as he followed Sakura. Naruto blushed before leaning against Sasuke and walked along with them.

"So it seems that she found a way to heal Lee." Naruto said as he sat down in his usual spot. Sakura perked up.

"You really think so?" She asked as she sat beside him, Sasuke taking the seat on the other side of the blonde.

"I'm sure Sakura-Chan, Lee will be fine." Naruto said then looked up to the girl who was smiling at him. "One miso ramen please." Naruto chirped. The other two nodded in agreement. She smiled before disappearing into the back. Naruto turned to Sakura.

"Have you seen Lee lately?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded.

"I went to give him some flowers and found him by the river. He seemed to be pretty down; I hope I was able to cheer him up." Sakura said. Naruto patted her on the shoulder before looking down to the bowl of ramen that was now placed in front of him.

"I'm sure he's feeling fine, and now that Tsunade can heal him he'll be feeling even better." Naruto said before breaking the chopsticks and digging into his ramen. Sasuke shook his head before starting in on his ramen as well, Sakura quickly doing the same.

"You did really well during the training!" Naruto said between gulps of ramen. Sasuke nodded in agreement. Sakura frowned slightly.

"Yeah, but not nearly up to you guys yet. I have a long way to go." Sakura said. Naruto shrugged slightly.

"You'll get better with time, trust me you'll be awesome." Naruto said before he finished off his broth. Sakura smiled lightly at him while she watched him order another bowl of ramen. Sasuke just chuckled lightly before eating more of his food.

"Sakura!" Ino called as she walked towards them. They had finally been able to pull Naruto away without having to pay for more then five bowls of ramen. Shikamaru raised his hand in greetings and Chouji just shoved a chip in his mouth while he mumbled his greetings.

"Hey Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru." Sakura said in greetings. Naruto grinned at them, while Sasuke just gave them all an emotionless face. Naruto glanced at him before sighing; the Uchiha was able to show emotion around Sakura, Kakashi, Itachi and Aki but never around anyone else.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, Naruto-Chan." Ino said with a smile. Shikamaru sighed and gave the couple an "I'm-so-sorry" look. Naruto backed away from Ino who was giving them a large smile.

"What's up guys?" Naruto asked keeping his eyes on Ino.

"Heading over to train." Shikamaru answered. Naruto grinned.

"That's good, well Sasuke and I have some training of our own." Naruto said as he backed up even more. Sakura frowned.

"I didn't know we were training today, I thought we were training tonight." Sakura said.

"Umm… well we are, but Sasuke and I are doing something else. Umm, bye!" Naruto called before he grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran off. Ino pouted.

"I didn't even get a picture." She whined while holding up a camera. Everyone sighed at her.

"Naruto where are we going?" Sasuke asked as they ran through the village. Naruto slowed down before shrugging.

"I was getting a vibe from Ino, she wanted something and I think I saw a camera on her." Naruto explained to his boyfriend. Sasuke chuckled slightly as he pulled Naruto in the other direction. They soon arrived back home, Sasuke still not letting go of the blonde's wrist as he pulled them through the front door, making sure to lock it behind them. He then dragged the slightly confused blonde up the stairs and into their room, where he pushed the blonde on the bed and crawled on top of him.

"Saaasuke!" Naruto whined while pouting at the Uchiha who was now sucking on his jaw line. Sasuke released the blonde and looked him in the eyes.

"Saying my name like that and pouting isn't going to make me stop." Sasuke said before attaching their lips. Naruto kissed back immediately, their tongues quickly intertwining. Naruto's hands came up and tangled into the raven locks, pushing the kiss deeper. Sasuke's hands slid up Naruto's shirt, his hands mapping out the tan one's upper body. Sasuke's mouth left Naruto's and attached to the blondes neck again.

"Sasuke, we have a mission tomorrow." Naruto whined again. Sasuke looked back up to Naruto, lust clearly in his eyes.

"Exactly, I won't be able to do this in a while." Sasuke said before pinching Naruto's nipples in both hands. Naruto moaned, a blush staining his cheeks as his head tilted back. Sasuke pulled Naruto's shirt off, before lowering his mouth down to the blonde's navel; swishing his tongue around the seal, and then dipping inside his navel. Naruto moaned as he gripped at Sasuke's hair, getting a small groan from him. Sasuke smirked slightly as his hands gripped Naruto's shorts and slid them off, along with his red boxers. Naruto hissed when cold hair hit his already hard member. Sasuke slid down; Naruto's hands unlatched themselves from his hair and gripped at the black sheets. Sasuke smirked before blowing air on the tip of the heated member. Naruto moaned slightly, his grip twisting slightly.

"Stop teasing!" Naruto growled out then gasped when Sasuke licked up the side in one motion. Sasuke licked his lips after wards as he looked over the panting and very much naked blonde. He then, in one swift motion, took the full member in his mouth.

"Ahhh!" Naruto moaned out as Sasuke began sucking him off. Although the blonde did note that the Uchiha was still fully clothed. The tightening in his stomach increased and just when he was going to release Sasuke stopped and pulled away, getting a whimper from the blonde. Sasuke smirked slightly before pulling off his clothing, leaving him fully naked on top of the blonde. Naruto frowned at him, but Sasuke only smiled that smile that was only made for Naruto to see, and that made the blonde blush. Sasuke crawled back on top of the blonde, sucking and licking the tan skin underneath him as he went.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whined again as Sasuke sucked on his pulse. Sasuke smirked before rocking their hips together. Naruto moaned as their erections rubbed together almost painfully. Sasuke's breathing started coming in pants, but didn't give up rocking their hips together. Naruto moaned as Sasuke picked up sped, while still sucking on his pulse. Naruto's hands came back up and tangled in Sasuke's hair as his head titled back in a moan. Sasuke smirked as he released the now hickey spot but didn't give up on rocking their hips almost painfully together. He locked lips with Naruto's, his tongue shoving into his mouth instantly. Naruto kissed back immediately, their tongues intertwining together. The blonde gave a suck on the tongue inside his mouth and Sasuke gave a moan as he continued to rock their hips together again. Sasuke started rocking faster as the tightness in his stomach became unbearable, Naruto rocked back in the same rhythm.

"Naruto!" "Sasuke!" Came both their moans in unison. Sasuke collapsed on top of the blonde as he panted. Naruto untangled his hands from the Uchiha's hair and let them fall to the bed as he tried to take control of his breathing. Sasuke rolled off Naruto once he started breathing normally, then pulled Naruto close to his body, kissing Naruto's neck.

"How was that?" Sasuke asked and watched in amusement as Naruto blushed deeply. Sasuke chuckled before kissing Naruto's forehead.

"I'm taking that as a 'your amazing Sasuke.'" Sasuke said his voice quoting Naruto's voice. Naruto blushed even more.

"Shut up teme." Naruto mumbled while his face buried in Sasuke's chest. Sasuke chuckled again as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and let his face rest on top of the blonde's head, taking in Naruto's scent as he let his eyes close. Naruto sighed slightly as his eyes slid shut, and he felt his mind shutting down.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke whispered. Naruto smiled as he snuggled into the heat source.

"I love you too." Naruto whispered back as Sasuke pulled the covers over them.

* * *

"Kakashi, it's nice to see you again." Ibiki greeted as Kakashi and Aki walked up to the wall that led into the hidden Village of Sand. Aki smiled a greeting to Ibiki who barely glanced at her.

"As to you too Ibiki." Kakashi greeted back.

"So you have something for us?" Ibiki asked. Kakashi nodded as he looked to Aki who pulled out a scroll and tossed it over to Ibiki. The man nodded then turned and started inside, Kakashi and Aki following quickly behind. They walked into the sand village, and Aki smiled to herself as she took in the sight. Even if she had been around last time, she hadn't been able to really be in the Hidden Village of the Sand. It was nice to see the Sand Village, she bet it even look better at night with all the stars. A real smile slid on her lips as she thought about seeing the sky at night.

"I'm guessing you'll be staying for the night?" Ibiki asked and looked back to Kakashi and a now emotionless Aki. He frowned slightly but continued.

"Yes, it'll be night soon and we don't want to get stuck in the sand at night." Kakashi said. Ibiki nodded as they walked down a busy street, Aki took everything in. They stopped in front of a large red building and Aki noted that the roof looked flat.

"Well we saved a room for you guys; we didn't know who was coming so we only had one room." Ibiki said and frowned slightly at them. Aki smiled sweetly at him, getting a small blush from the guy.

"Its okay, Kakashi-sensei and I can share." Aki said in a soft and calm voice. Ibiki coughed slightly before nodding giving Kakashi a raised eyebrow. Kakashi just nodded in agreement to what Aki said and Ibiki looked between them before blushing slightly and nodding.

"Then I'll come and talk with you guys tomorrow morning once you've rested." Ibiki said and with that he left down the street. Aki giggled softly before walking in, the key in her hand. Kakashi smirked slightly before following the girl inside. They quickly made their way up to their room, opening the door to find two single beds. Aki smiled and walked over to the bed near the window and plopped down on it. Kakashi sitting on the other, his book already out and his nose buried in it.

"Is that all you ever do Kakashi?" Aki asked with a small smile as she watched Kakashi nod. Aki stood and stretched.

"Well since I'm here, I'm going to do some sight seeing." Aki said. Kakashi just nodded and Aki giggled before walking out of the door. She skipped down the steps and out the door only to stumble into Kankurou. Aki stepped back while rubbing her forehead slightly.

"Sorry about that Kankurou." Aki chuckled while she looked at the guy who raised an eyebrow at her. "Guess I was just a little excited at finally getting to see this village." Aki added while she gave him a smile and looked around. Kankurou stared at her who giggled slightly and putting her hand out.

"Sorry, guess you don't really know me. I'm Uzumaki Aki, Naruto's cousin." Aki greeted. Kankurou looked slightly taken aback as he looked at her still stretched out hand. He gave a small smile as he took it.

"It's nice to meet you I guess." Kankurou said with slight uncertainty. "Is Naruto here?" He asked in an after thought. Aki shook her head.

"Nope, it's just Kakashi-sensei and I." Aki said with a smile. Kankurou nodded. Aki looked around and then frowned.

"Where are Temari and Gaara?" Aki asked when she looked back to the cat like guy. Kankurou nodded over towards a gated area.

"We're meeting at the training grounds, we're teaching some of the Genin there." Kankurou said. Aki smiled slightly.

"Mind if I watch? I wanted to see the sights but watching Gaara train Genin would probably be more entertaining." Aki said with a small giggle. Kankurou just shook his head before shrugging and started to walk.

"I don't care, go ahead just don't get in the way kid." Kankurou said. Aki glared and jogged up next to him.

"As far as you're concerned I'm older than you." Aki said and Kankurou looked at her with wide eyes.

"But you're so…" Aki raised an eyebrow at him, demanding him to call her short. Kankurou gulped slightly before shaking his head.

"Never mind." He said quickly. Aki giggled slightly before they continued. Kankurou opened a door and held it open for Aki who slid in with grace. Kankurou just shook his head as he walked in behind her, closing the door behind him. Gaara looked over from where he stood next to a girl with dull blue hair who was looking at Gaara with aw. Gaara's eyes locked with Aki's eyes, who just smiled slightly at him as she leaned against the wall. Temari looked over and raised an eyebrow at Kankurou who walked over to them.

"Who's the girl?" Temari asked as she eyed Aki who was staring at the sky.

"Uzumaki Aki, that blonde kid's cousin." Kankurou said. "She's here on some type of mission with that Kakashi guy." He added as he looked back to Aki who was staring at them a smile still on her face.

"Oh so she's that girl Naruto asked about in the beginning." Temari noted. Gaara looked away from Aki to look at his sister with a questioning face.

"When we first met Naruto he asked if we saw some girl named Uzumaki Aki because she was near our village." Temari said and nodded as if agreeing with herself on something.

"Well she wanted to watch us; I didn't think it'd be that bad of an idea." Kankurou said then looked over to Gaara who looked like he was having some type of trouble. Kankurou's eyes widened as a flash of gold came into the red head's eyes.

"Or maybe it was a really bad idea." Kankurou said. Temari looked to Gaara who was now glaring at Aki who just stood there smiling as if she knew what was going on. Gaara started walking over, Temari went to stop him but Kankurou just shook his head. Aki pushed off the gate as Gaara walked over, his body trembling with an emotion he couldn't deceiver.

"W-what's happening?" Gaara asked himself as he neared Aki who just stood there smiling at him. Gaara now stood right in front of the girl, the others around them watching intently on what was going to happen. Aki reached up and saw Gaara flinch but she didn't stop; she placed her hand on Gaara's tattoo and smiled slightly at him as their world changed. Aki let her hand drop as Gaara looked around with wide eyes. They were in a large room, two cages inside the room on either side. Mao stood in front of her cage, while Shukaku stood behind his cage his eyes locked on Mao. Gaara looked back to Aki who took his hand and led him over to the wall and away from the two demons.

"Sorry, I didn't really know what was going to happen, but this should help with the Shukaku problem. You see Mao is Shukaku's mother, she's actually the mother of all the Tailed Bijuu." Aki informed the red head as she watched Mao walk towards a now growling Shukaku.

"Mother?" Gaara asked uncertainly. Aki nodded and she looked back to Gaara with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry you've been cursed with Shukaku. I don't know what people are thinking when they seal the Bijuu inside others." Aki said. Gaara stared at Aki who was staring at him.

"So that's why he acted up when I saw you at the Chuunin exams." Gaara asked. Aki nodded.

"Shukaku was Mao's first born, and first to leave. It was at a time that Mao had no clue how it happened and one by one her children left. She and Shukaku haven't really been on good terms since; I think it has something to do with Shukaku thinking Mao kicked him out." Aki explained her thoughts. Gaara gapped at her slightly before nodding and they turned to the two demons. Mao now stood directly in front of Shukaku's cage that was glaring and growling at her.

**"My dear child." **Mao said with a sad voice.

**"Don't 'my dear child me' mother, you left me!" **Shukaku hissed out at her. Mao sighed slightly before setting a glare at Shukaku that made the demon shut up.

**"I did not leave you, nor did I make you leave. You were summoned out child, I've been searching for you and the rest of my children but it's been harder then you would think." **Mao said to him and he backed down by the sternness in her voice.

**"Now you've been sealed inside a human girl too." **Shukaku said. Mao shook her head at him.

**"No I was asked to be sealed inside her. There are plenty of reasons I asked to be sealed inside her, but the main one is it's easier to find my children." **Mao said and Aki raised an eyebrow at that. This was a first for her too. Gaara stared; he was fully confused but slightly happy that someone might be able to calm his demon that's sealed inside him. Aki sighed slightly as she leaned against the wall, her head leaning against Gaara's shoulder who blushed slightly and looked down at her.

"Sorry a little tired." Aki said but smiled slightly and looked back to where Mao and Shukaku were talking. They were talking to low for either container to hear. Gaara stared at her then looked back to the two demons. Mao smiled and Gaara hoped that meant something good had happened. Shukaku sighed but nodded before lying down, his head resting on his front paws.

**"Fine I'll behave for a while and let that brat tap into my powers." **Shukaku said with clenched teeth as he stared at his mother, his eyes flickering to Gaara then back. Mao smiled.

**"Good, because I don't want you or anyone else to get controlled by Akatsuki." **Mao said then turned around.** "Alright Aki let's get back to reality before someone tries to takes us back physically."** Aki nodded before closing her eyes. Gaara felt everything shift again and when he opened his eyes (when he closed them he didn't know) he was back to the training grounds, Aki still in front of him. Her hand fell from his forehead and she smiled lightly at him.

"You should be able to sleep a little without awakening Shukaku." Aki said. Gaara stared at her for a second before nodding. Aki then pushed a strand of hair out of her face before stepping away from Gaara.

"You'll also be able to tap into your full power without bringing out that blood thirst. You'll be able to get stronger." Aki said then looked to Kankurou and Temari who were staring at them with wide eyes, as well as everyone else in the area. Gaara nodded weakly at her before turning back to his siblings.

"Let's get started. Aki stick around, I'll show you the village after we finish here." Gaara said. Aki chuckled before shrugging.

"Why not, should be entertaining." Aki said then made herself comfortable as she leaned against the gate. Gaara smirked slightly before looking back to his now stunned siblings. His smirk faded as he walked over to where their Genin waited.

"What?" Gaara asked with a threatening tone. Everyone shook their heads.

"Nothing!" They all chirped and Aki couldn't help the giggle come out of her mouth as she watched. Gaara just shook his head, but couldn't deny the fact that he felt better and freer for the first time in a long time. Aki watched with a smile as the three Sand siblings taught the few Genin that were there. The sun was just setting when Gaara called it quits for the day. The panting Genin all nodded and started packing up and leaving, a few giving Aki grins. Aki smiled back as she stood and dusted off her pants and butt. Temari was the first to step in front of her, a hand held out. Aki smiled before taking the hand and they shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you Aki." Temari said with a small smirk. Aki grinned at her.

"You too, Temari." Aki chirped back. Temari chuckled lightly before walking away a few Genin waiting at the gate for her. Kankurou nodded to Aki before following his sister. Gaara put a few last things away before he walked over to Aki and gave her a very, very weak smile. Aki smiled at him.

"So what sights are you showing me first? Remember this is my first time here." Aki said with a grin. Gaara nodded before walking out of the gates, Aki quickly following him.

"Thought you'd like to see a few places, get something to eat, and watch the stars." Gaara said and peeked at Aki who grinned.

"It's like you read my mind." Aki said as she fell in step with the red head. Gaara smirked slightly before they continued down the street. They hit a play ground that held a lot of memories for Gaara, then the Hokage building, the academy, and some random places. They were now sitting on top of the Hokage stone faces, a blanket on the ground as they both sat looking up at the now bright lit star filled sky. Aki's eyes scanned over every star, and just as she suspected the stars were brighter and could be seen much easier then in the leaf village. Reason behind this was that the lights in the Village were always completely off at night, while in the leaf there were a lot more lights lit at night.

"It's amazing, even in the city next to here you can't see the stars like this." Aki said more to her self then to Gaara. The red head looked at her with a cocked imaginary eyebrow.

"You've been that close to this Village?" Gaara asked. Aki nodded.

"I had become a Genin for Konoha a few weeks before the final Chuunin Exam. Before that I lived in the town closest here with a few friends." Aki told him. Gaara nodded slightly before looking her over.

"Just how old are you?" Gaara asked. Aki looked at him before giggling softly.

"I'm fifteen but I'll be sixteen soon." Aki said and Gaara looked at her again while she giggled. She knew Gaara was two years younger then her. Gaara nodded before looking up to the sky. They stayed silent for a long while as they continued to watch the sky. Aki felt her mind start to drift off but quickly woke up and looked around. Gaara was staring at her with mild amusement.

"Seems you're more tired then you thought." Gaara said. Aki chuckled as she scratched her neck nervously.

"Seems like it, I should be heading back to the Inn. Kakashi's going to start worrying if I'm not back in the room soon." Aki said as she stood. Gaara nodded and Aki gasped slightly when she felt sand lift her and Gaara off the ground. They slowly descended down the mountain and Aki soon felt her feet hit the ground. Gaara chuckled lightly at Aki as he started to walk, Aki quickly jogging to fall in step with him.

"So how's Naruto doing?" Gaara asked as they walked. Aki smiled lightly.

"He's good." Aki said and looked to Gaara who seemed to be fighting with something. "But he's not the one you've wanted to ask about is he?" Aki added. Gaara looked at her with wide eyes and she giggled lightly he then sighed.

"How's Lee? Last I heard he couldn't use his left leg and arm." Gaara asked. Aki smiled.

"Tsunade's healing him, he'll be fine." Aki said. Gaara nodded. Aki stopped in front of the Inn and gave Gaara a smile.

"Thanks for showing me around Gaara; I'll probably see you tomorrow morning." Aki said. Gaara nodded and he disappeared in a swirl of sand. Aki chuckled before walking into the Inn and up to her and Kakashi's room. Kakashi raised an eyebrow as Aki walked in, shutting the door softly behind her. His nose was still buried in that book of his.

"You really never put that thing down, do you?" Aki asked as she crossed the room to her bed. Kakashi closed it and gently let it drop to the bed. Aki gasped and covered her mouth.

"I think the worlds going to end!" Aki exclaimed before burying her face into the pillows. Kakashi sighed before sitting fully up and looked to the now peeking Aki. She frowned before sitting up and looked to Kakashi with confusion.

"What?" Aki asked. Kakashi stared at her and Aki was getting the feeling she should have stayed out with Gaara. Kakashi was pinning her with the I-want-to-talk look.

"Tell me what's going on Aki." Kakashi said. Aki frowned at him.

"What are you talking about?" Aki asked with her 'but I'm innocent' eyes. Kakashi glared at her.

"Don't mess with me Aki. I know something's up with Sasuke and Naruto, and I know you're in on it too." Kakashi said. "Now tell me." He demanded. Aki winced.

"Kakashi, I don't think you'd believe me even if I said something." Aki said and Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow.

"Try me." Kakashi said. Aki sighed before starting her explanation on where she's from, and what happened. Kakashi just stared at her the whole time, not even blinking and when she was done he just stared, and stared, and stared. Aki waved her hand in front of his face and he finally blinked. But he didn't stop staring, but the blink was a start.

"See and I told you, you wouldn't believe me. Man Naruto and Sasuke are going to kick my butt for telling you." Aki said as she sat back on the bed. That seemed to bring Kakashi out of whatever state he was in, as his visible eyes became wide.

"You guys are from the future!" Kakashi gaped at her. Aki sighed.

"Well yes and no, the future we're from is no longer there. For one, the future we are from the Third died that day with Orochimaru. I hadn't been there last time; I hadn't met Naruto face to face until after Naruto went off with Jiraiya for his two year training." Aki said, leaving out some details. Like Itachi being innocent, she wasn't going to just start telling secrets that were supposed to be kept and Sasuke betraying the village that was Sasuke's secret. Kakashi then glared slightly.

"They've been keeping this from me the whole time." Kakashi said. Aki nodded.

"Kakashi, I know team work means everything to you. But think about it, if you had traveled back would you have told someone? Especially with the advisors watching you're every move and if anything that involved the Nine-tails could get you locked up for the rest of you're life?" Aki asked and Kakashi became sad before nodding slightly.

"I forgot about that." Kakashi admitted. Aki smiled softly at him.

"So then you'll keep it a secret?" Aki asked with pleading eyes. Kakashi sighed before nodding.

"Of course, but I'll have to tell Sarutobi about it." Kakashi said. Aki smiled.

"I'm sure he'll be asking the same thing to Naruto soon. I had a feeling when I left his room the other day that he'd gotten even more suspicious." Aki said. Kakashi nodded.

"How about we finish this tomorrow, you look really tired." Kakashi said and Aki nodded slowly, she felt really tired. Kakashi chuckled lightly before putting his book away and turning out the light. Aki climbed into the bed, forgetting about changing and what not as her eyes drifted closed, her last thoughts were on what Itachi was doing at this moment. She smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it! Thanks again to my Beta! Don't forget to review!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi! Slight OOC! OC! Time Rip! Some Spoilers! **_

_**Enjoy Chapter 24! Woot woot!**_

_**

* * *

--With Naruto, Sasuke, & Sakura--

* * *

**_

"Finally, a mission! We haven't had one in a while." Sakura exclaimed as they climbed the stairs towards the mission room. Naruto looked to Sasuke with a nervous face; Sakura being the smart one caught it.

"What are you so nervous about Naruto?" Sakura asked as they slowed down. Sasuke looked to Naruto before sighing slightly.

"He's nervous that we might not get a certain mission." Sasuke told his girl teammate. Naruto nodded before standing at the doors to the room that would hold their mission. Sasuke kissed the top of Naruto's head before looking to Sakura and winking. Sakura raised an eyebrow before she and the Uchiha pushed the doors open, allowing the blonde to walk in first. People sat at an oak desk that neither Genin knew who they were, the back door still open.

"I don't see Kakashi; I know he's usually late and all." Sakura said as she looked around.

"No, Kakashi won't be coming." Tsunade's voice came as the Hokage walked in through the open doors, Shizune right behind her with ton-ton in her arms.

"Old Lady Tsunade" Naruto exclaimed before grinning at her. Tsunade pulled the chair in front of the desk back and sat down while telling the blonde not to call her that, like every time they saw each other. Team seven frowned slightly.

"Kakashi hasn't made it back from the Village of the Sand yet?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade shook her head.

"No not yet, seems a sand storm picked up the day they were going to leave, pushing them back until this morning." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded happily, knowing that Aki wasn't in danger or anything.

"So since most of our Jounin's are on a different mission. We will have just the three of you complete this mission this time. This is a B-rank mission. You three will guard an important figure." Tsunade said. Naruto's grin widened and he shot a glance to Sasuke who just smirked at him. Naruto's eyes widened slightly before looking back to Tsunade. Sasuke must have done something to make sure they had gotten the mission.

"Of course, depending on the situation, it could also be classified as an A-rank mission." Tsunade added as she pulled open the scroll for their mission.

"So, who are we guarding?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade shrugged slightly.

"No clue." She said simply. Naruto frowned slightly.

"What do you mean, 'no clue'?" Naruto asked trying to keep the joy from seeping out.

"In the allied Country of Tea, there is an event called the Todoroki Taisha dedication ceremony held once every four years. We have accepted a mission to guard the runner who will run in the race at the ceremony. However, the messengers were defeated by an opponent's spy before they arrived here." Tsunade explained to the three Genin.

"I don't quite see the point yet." Sakura said. Tsunade sighed before closing her eyes as she talked.

"Well, for further details, go ask boss Jirochou of the Country of Tea." Naruto frowned slightly.

"Isn't that they guy you met up with on our way here?" Naruto asked. Tsunade stood before nodding.

"Yes exactly, so that's how it is. Now that you understand everything, depart right away. You must arrive at the Country of Tea by the end of today. Hurry up!" Tsunade said while making a motion with her arm. They all tensed before nodding and running out of the room. They made it out of the tower when Naruto tackled Sasuke, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck and kissing him. Sasuke chuckled before wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's frame. Sakura just shook her head and started off towards her house to get her stuff.

"I'll meet you two at the gate in five." Sakura called as she disappeared down the road towards her place. Naruto released him for a second to get air before giving a small peck on his lips and fully pulling away.

"You did something, didn't you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smirked before grabbing their bags from behind the bush and tossing the blonde bag to him. Naruto slung in on his back and they started walking towards the gate.

"Yes, I snuck in and put the mission that would have gone to Neji's team with our pile. It seems having Aki here the missions will get switched up somewhat. I almost got caught because I couldn't find the damn thing." Sasuke said as he slipped his pale hand into Naruto's and intertwined their fingers together. Naruto grinned and leaned against the Uchiha as the gates came into view.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto said and looked to a smirking Uchiha.

"It wasn't that big of a deal; you wanted this mission because of _Morino Idate_." Sasuke said, the name coming off more of a hiss then normal. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him before chuckling softly.

"You're not… jealous are you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke snorted before looking away. Naruto laughed before letting go of the pale hand and leaning against the gate.

"Naruto, you should know. Sasuke will always be jealous of anyone who you like." Sakura said as she walked towards them. Sasuke snorted again while Naruto laughed.

"But he knows I love him." Naruto said while winking at Sasuke. Sakura blushed before coughing.

"Let's just go." Sakura said. They nodded before taking off down the road and towards their destination.

_**

* * *

--With Aki--

* * *

**_

"Finally we get to leave!" Aki exclaimed as they stepped out of the Sand Village.

"Weren't you excited at seeing the village not two days ago?" Kankurou asked. Aki turned to him and smiled.

"Yeah, but now I want to get back to Konoha. We missed Tsunade's ceremony thing." Aki whined at him. Kankurou sighed before muttering something about 'never understanding women' and then walked back inside. Ibiki, Temari, and Gaara were left standing with them. Kakashi and Ibiki shook hands while Aki hugged Temari.

"I'll see you later Temari." Aki said before releasing her and looking to Gaara. Temari nodded before moving off to where her sensei stood. She wasn't too found of hugs, but with Aki it was hard to say no. Gaara held out his hand while Aki smiled sweetly at him.

"You too Gaara, and watch out for Ell for me 'kay?" Aki said before shaking hands with him. Gaara nodded.

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye out for her." Gaara said. Aki smiled before looking to Kakashi who was ready to go. She smiled at everyone one last time before walking over to Kakashi.

"Ready to go now?" The man asked with his nose still buried in his porn book. Aki sighed before nodding. They gave one last wave to everyone before taking off towards Konoha. The trip into the forest was easy, Kakashi was reading the whole time, so for Aki it went pretty boring. It wasn't until they hit the first tree line that Kakashi tensed and slid his book into his pouch. Aki activated her Sharingan as they sped towards Konoha.

"Who do you think it is?" Aki whispered to Kakashi as they slowed to a stop. Kakashi landed on the same branch Aki was at, as they looked to two figures a few yards away. Kakashi shrugged slightly as his hands dipped into his weapons pouch.

"I don't know, but however it is, is pushing off some major Chakra. Don't let your guard down Aki." Kakashi said. Aki nodded as the figures stepped out of the shadows. Aki's eyes widened slightly, she hadn't expected that the guy would take her message to heart. Kakashi's eyes also widened as he saw the cloak the men wore. One had a high blonde pony tail, with a rain headband around his forehead. Piercing covered his face, one through the nose, cheeks, ears and even one in the middle of his forehead right between the eyes.

He had the Rinnegan -eyes red with thin black rings in them- something that both Aki and Kakashi thought died out a long time ago. Though Aki knew it hadn't, since she had seen it once before, but Kakashi still gasped slightly at the eyes. The other smirked as he looked upon Aki. He had blonde hair as well, but this hair was spiked off in different areas, much like Naruto's. But this one's hair didn't frame his face much like Naruto; this man too wore a rain headband with a scratch through the middle of it. He had piercing everywhere as well, and both wore the Akatsuki cloaks.

"Uchiha Akika?" asked the one with the longer hair.

_**

* * *

--With Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura--

* * *

**_

"Hey you guys hungry?" Naruto asked as a small café on the road came into view. Sakura nodded while Sasuke just shrugged slightly.

"Alright we'll take a small break up there and get something to eat." Naruto said as he pumped his fists in the air. Sasuke just rolled his eyes slightly while muttering things under his breath, Sakura giggled at the blonde's actions while said blonde was pulling his emotions in check. Not that he really needed to, the past few weeks had been fairly easy keeping them in. And the guy they were about to meet's a real ass in the beginning. They walked into the small place; it was lined with tables, and booths around the edge of the wall, with the kitchen taking up most of the place. They sat there for a few seconds before anyone came up.

"Hello, what can I get you guys?" A women with brown hair sat three cups of tea in front of the three of them. Naruto grinned up at her.

"I'll get some oshiruko _**(a red bean soup)**_" Naruto replied.

"Then I'll have odango _**(Sweet Dumplings)**_" Sakura said.

"Tea's just fine, thank you." Sasuke replied while casting a glance at the other costumer in the place.

"Sure, just a moment." The lady said with a smile. Naruto once again sat across from Sasuke and Sakura; it was so that he would have to turn just to look at the guy behind them. They sat there talking for a few seconds, before the guy walked over and stopped next to their table.

"It's broad daylight, and you guys are just sitting around. No wonder ninja are looked down upon." He said his voice etching with emotion.

"What's that?" Naruto hissed at him.

"It must be that Konoha is too peaceful. It must be filled with people like you little rascals." He said before looking straight at Naruto. They guy had dark brown hair that was pulled into a low pony tail, the ends of his hair puffy slightly. He also had bangs that came down the sides of his face, and a few stray locks that stuck in places the pony tail didn't hold down. He had matching eyes, a tooth pick in his mouth, with a green over coat that tied at the next; black clothing underneath with a green pouch around his waist and a stray hat tucked underneath his arm and white socks that came to the middle of his shin. He had a wild look in his eyes showing his dislike for ninja's already. Naruto slammed his hand on the table as he stood, glaring at the guy.

"What did you just say?!" Naruto yelled at him, but the blonde was ignored as the brunet looked down at Sakura.

"Oh my. There is a cute little girl as well. What a great place." Sakura seemed taken aback, but not before glancing at her teammates who looked a little pissed off, even Sasuke, which made her giggle inside her mind. Even if she didn't have a crush on him, it was still fun to see that he did care about her well being at least. Idate leaned against the table, getting closer to Sakura.

"I am Morino Idate. How about you missy?" He asked with a sly smile. Sasuke sighed slightly before closing his eyes. He did however want to feel the guy leave this time, he was pretty fast. Naruto growled.

"Hey, don't get too close to Sakura-Chan!" Naruto hissed.

"Oh Sakura, eh? What a nice name. It must be fate that we met. Why don't we go have a walk, and talk a little?" Idate asked with a wink to the pink haired girl. Sakura blushed slightly.

"Talk about what?" She asked in confusion. A large grin spread across his face.

"About our future of course." Idate said in a seductive voice. Naruto glared.

"O-our future?" Sakura said with a deep blush. Naruto slammed his hand on the table.

"I mean stop being a ninja and become my wife." Idate said as if it were a simple thing.

"Stop flirting bastard! If you want Sakura-Chan you'll have to go through me!" Naruto hissed. Sakura looked to the blonde in slight confusion while Sasuke smirked. Idate stood straight and glared at Naruto.

"Well, let's say that I was kidding." Idate spat out the tooth pick. "Hey you, brat! I despise you ninjas! If you keep walking around the Tea Country aimlessly, I will not let you get away with it!" Idate threatened while making a motion with his arm, showing off the white sleeve of his shirt. Naruto glared harder at him.

"Is that so? If it's a fight you want, I'll gladly take you on." Naruto asked with slight venom in his voice.

"Hey, Naruto." Sakura said.

"This is silly. We don't have time for distractions. Naruto stop wasting your time." Sasuke told his boyfriend in a cool way. Naruto looked back with a slight pout.

"But Sasssuke!" Naruto whined getting a slight twitch out of the raven haired boy. But that twitch soon turned into a smirk when he felt the presence slip away as if he just up and disappeared. Naruto looked back and deadpanned.

"He disappeared." Sakura said. Naruto growled before he sat. The lady who was running the place came up to their table and placed their food down.

"Aye, here you go." She said as she placed each thing in front of the three, and two pieces of paper.

"Thank you very much." She said before walking away.

"Eh, two bills?" Sakura asked. The lady stopped and looked back at them.

"The gentlemen that just left said you guys would pay." She said and then turned back to picking dishes up. Sakura deadpanned while Naruto sighed slightly and pulled money out of his pocket.

"Don't worry about it Sakura, I'll pay." Naruto said and slammed the bills on the counter, and an extra bit for the tip. Sakura raised an eyebrow before sighing.

"You guys." She hissed through clenched teeth. Naruto slid his backpack on and took off.

"I'm catching up with that bastard still!" Naruto called over his shoulder. Sasuke sighed and ran after him. Sakura sighed in annoyance before pulling her backpack on and running out, calling over that the money was on the table. The lady just shook her head at them.

"Everyone's in a hurry today." She muttered before returning to her work.

Sakura caught up with the two surprisingly fast, Naruto though was still in the front.

"He's fast, who is he?" Sakura asked Sasuke who just smirked at her.

"He's the guy we're supposed to watch after on this mission. But don't say anything to him about it, he doesn't know. And we're not supposed to know either." Sasuke said and Sakura sighed.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan, we didn't fill you in on everything. We will when we get the chance. Hey, this way!" Naruto quickly said as he jumped into the trees, Sasuke and Sakura quickly following him. They landed in two trees, Sasuke and Sakura in one, Naruto in the other. They surrounded Idate who was standing on the ground below them.

"Jeez, to think you nearly escaped… Too bad you fell." Naruto mocked while Sasuke rolled his eyes. Idate's eyes widened as he looked up at Naruto, taking a few steps back.

"You have some guts just leaving us with _your _bill." Sasuke said with a small glare. Idate bit his lip as he glared up at them before raising his arms in defeat and falling to his knees.

"I'm sorry!" He cried out as he let his face fall to the ground, his arms covering it so no one would see the fakeness of his apology.

"Huh?"

"My bad! I lost my purse and I didn't know what to do. You guys were there and so…" He cried out. The three of them dropped the ground beside him.

"Well, hearing about your situation, it sounds pitiful." Sakura said as she stared down at him. Sasuke and Naruto rolled their eyes, Sakura giving them a curious look.

"If that was the case, why didn't you just tell us?" Naruto asked with sarcasm laced in his voice. It wasn't a second later that a black object landed on top of Naruto's head and then landed on the ground in front of him. Naruto glared at the object.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Naruto asked as he bent down to pick it up. Idate's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed it.

"Don't touch it." His voice was cold and mean. He then jumped up and flipped landing a few feet in front of them. Then tossed the object to his other hand and held it out towards them.

"This is mine!" He hissed at them before pocketing it. Then bent down and unhooked the weights that were attached to his shins, showing off white socks, and brown sandals. Idate then held the weights up so that team seven could see them.

"Once I count down to one… ready… Go!" And the weights dropped, causing a large dust cloud to pick up from the impact, engulfing team seven in the brown dust. They heard a come and get me, and when the dust cleared, they saw Idate running away at a sped matched with a Chuunin.

"Ah! He ran away again!" Sakura yelled as they watched him get father away. Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Sakura went to run after him, but Sasuke caught her wrist.

"Don't try; you'll only waste your energy. We'll meet up with him soon enough. Let's just get on with our mission." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and they began to walk, while Naruto filled Sakura in on what's going on.

_**

* * *

--With Aki!--

* * *

**_

Aki stiffened, she hated that name 'Akika' it was so weird sounding to her. She didn't really have a reason to not be known as Akika, she just didn't like it at all. Especially if it came off of his tongue, Pain. Kakashi tensed even more before shooting a glance to Aki who was glaring at them.

"It's Uzumaki _Aki_, thank you very much." Aki hissed out of them. They smirked at the same time, making Aki feel slightly sickened.

"Of course, Aki, how could I _forget_?" The shorter haired one said with a sickening smirk. Aki glared harder at him, before her eyes widened as he smirked even more. He remembered, she didn't know why she knew that, but she knew.

_It's not possible, is it?_

**It is possible. The Rinnegan is a very old and powerful technique. They have the power to seal my children inside a rock, I'm sure they can remember a time trip. **Mao told her and Aki mentally swore.

"Aki do you know these guys?" Kakashi asked as he eyed the black with clouds cloak the two wore. Aki snorted softly as she glanced to Kakashi before placing her gaze back to the two Pains.

"Yes and no." Aki said. Kakashi shook his head slightly.

"What does that mean?" Kakashi asked. Aki sighed slightly.

"It means that we are facing the leader of Akatsuki." Aki said with a strained voice. Kakashi's eyes widened even more as they shot to Aki, who hadn't taken her eyes off the two now smirking Rinnegan users.

"Kakashi, we can't defeat these guys. We both may be powerful and a good team, but right now we're Genin to them." Aki said. Kakashi nodded before looking back to the two Pains.

"So, we need to get back to Konoha." Kakashi said. Aki nodded in agreement.

"Well that depends on if they're going to let us go or not. If we can't get by them, I want you to at least make it back to Konoha." Aki said. Kakashi shook his head.

"There's no way I'm leaving you behind." Kakashi said back to her. Aki sighed slightly as her right hand gripped handle the Katana that was strapped upside down on her back.

"Kakashi, you have to live. You can't die here, and you have to be in Konoha." Aki said. Kakashi glared at her.

"And what about you?" Kakashi asked. Aki looked at him for a split second before looking to the two who were now emotionless and waiting.

"Depends." Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "What do you guys what?" Aki called to them. Those smirks were back on their faces as they shifted slightly.

"What do you think Aki; you are the one who told me to come to you." Pain said. Kakashi looked to Aki with wide eyes while Aki rolled hers.

"I didn't think you'd take it literally Pain. Hell I didn't even think you would leave your shelter just to come to me. I'm not sure if I should feel honored or afraid." Aki said. Kakashi sighed slightly, she was an Uzumaki always have to be a big mouth. Pain smirked again.

"Maybe a little of both, so what's your answer Aki? Are you going to come peacefully or are we going to have to take you by force?" Pain asked. Aki tensed as she drew her Katana.

"I'm afraid you'll have to take me by force. _Kakashi, the first chance you get to escape, take it. Tell Tsunade I'll report back to her when I can._" Aki whispered the last part to Kakashi who nodded much to his chagrin.

_**

* * *

--With Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura! --

* * *

**_

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto stood in a spacey green room. The floor had brown strips here and there on marking off rectangle shapes. The ceiling was red, with a square light in the middle of the room. A peace offering area was placed behind the man team seven stood in front of. On their left was a series of paper thin, sliding doors.

"Everyone, thank you for coming." Boss Jirochou said in a kind voice. He looked the same as he had the last time Naruto saw him. Which hadn't been that long ago now that the blonde thought about it? He was still dark skinned, with gray short hair; a pair of dark green clothing, with a light blue robe that was wrapped around his body. He sat on a brown pillow cross legged.

"Boss Jirochou, you seem well." Naruto said as the three of them stood in front of the man. He smiled at Naruto, while Sakura shook her head.

"Naruto." Sakura warned him. Jirochou just chuckled while waving at her to calm down.

"It's all right. You seem to be doing well for yourself Naruto. How's Tsunade?" Jirochou asked. Naruto grinned while putting his arms behind his head as he grinned at him.

"She's as well as she can be." Naruto replied. Sasuke looked up at them.

"It looks like we're done with the greetings, so let's get down to business. We were told by the Fifth to gather the additional details from you." Sasuke said with his normal emotionless tone. Naruto's arms dropped before shooting Sasuke a small glare before looking back to Jirochou. He nodded to them.

"Yes, to tell you the truth… Do you three know of the Todoroki Taisha dedication ceremony?" Jirochou asked. Naruto peeked at him before shaking his head no.

"Well, everyone, relax." With that said team seven sat on their knees, their attention fully on the person in front of them. Jirochou looked to the ground, his eyes not locking with any of the children before him.

"Everything started with a legend from long ago, that says when we dedicate the treasure balls of Ryuko to the Todoroki Taisha, the storms will settle. Now it has become a customary event that happens once every four years. Initially, it started out as an event to dedicate the treasure balls, but over time, it became a festival race, where the person who comes in first will dedicate them. But recently, it has begun to take another form. In this port village, Degarashi, there are two clans. We, the Wasabi family, and the long standing Wagarashi family. Though this is embarrassing, these two clans were constantly in dispute and fought over the city boundaries. As things spun out of control, the city people were caught in the middle and were getting hurt. So to put an end to the situation that was getting out of hand, for the first time the feudal lords started talking about a bargain: To decide who will be the boss of the city through events instead of fighting." Jirochou explained.

"So, that event is…" Sakura trailed off.

"The Todoroki Taisha dedication ceremony. I have received information that the Wagarashi family, who won after hiring a ninja four years ago, has once again hired ninja this year. So just when we sent messengers to the Village of Konoha to request a job, we were ambushed." Jirochou then leaned forward, placing two hands on the ground and bowing to the three ninja.

"Please. Lend us your strength. We cannot afford to lose this race against the Wagarashi family." Jirochou begged. Naruto's eyes softened.

"Please sit up boss Jirochou. We were sent here on a mission, and we accept. Leave it to us!" Naruto proclaimed to the guy. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.

"And, who do we guard?" He asked with the regular cool guy voice. Jirochou sat up and smiled slightly at the three of them.

"Oh, so you'll accept the job?" He then clapped his hands and a shadow appeared by the sliding doors. The door slid open to show a piece of the outside, and Idate sitting on his knees and his head bent so that no one could see his face.

"Did you call for me, boss?" Idate asked. His voice wasn't as harsh now. It took on a more baritone tone, and it seemed anxious. Idate then looked up and over to team seven, his brown eyes growing large. Naruto faked his surprised look as his eyes widened at him. A tan figure pointed to Idate while Idate mimicked his movement.

"AHHHHH!!" Came two loud voices that echoed off into the distance of the village. Jirochou smiled at them.

"Oh, so you know each other. Then that makes things easier." Jirochou said. Idate and Naruto where glaring at each other, the hatred almost emitting off each other. Sakura deadpanned while she moved her hand back and forth like something smelled.

"That may not be so." Sakura whispered. Sasuke sighed, while Naruto turned back to Jirochou.

"You want us to guard him?" Naruto asked. His voice gave off that he was clearly annoyed. Jirochou blinked before nodding. Naruto sighed before running a hand through his golden locks.

"Guess it can't be helped." Naruto said with a sigh.

**Ya know brat, if the whole Hokage thing doesn't work out. At least you know you could do something in the acting world. **Kyuubi said. Her voice almost made the blonde jump. Kyuubi hadn't been talking to him lately, why? He had no clue.

_So you're finally talking to me again?_

**No, I was sleeping brat. I used a lot of energy healing your ass. Give me a break, I may be a demon but even I'm not all powerful. **

_No only powerful enough to send us back in time!_

**Hey, that's as much as Aki and your fault as it is mom's and mine! **Naruto held back an eye roll.

_Yeah, yeah. _

"Boss Jirochou's a really high-ranking person, you know. To tell you the truth, he doesn't have to beg a ninja." Idate said. They, meaning Naruto and he, were currently walking down one of the roads in the village. He had on his dark blue shirt with lighter blue sleeves; a tan hip pouch, with dark blue shorts and his regular white socks and blue sandals. Naruto, who was wearing an orange long sleeved shirt and a pair of black pants with his blue sandals, smirked. His forehead protector wrapped around his forehead, blonde hair falling over and framing his face slightly. His arms were once again behind his head as he walked beside Idate.

"Heh I won't guard you even if he begs." Naruto said, playing along in his head. Idate turned and looked away.

"Yeah, sure. I don't want to run around with someone of unknown origin either!" Idate bit out. Naruto glared to his side.

"Who are you calling someone with an unknown origin?! I know nothing about you either, yet you're going off on unknown origin." Naruto smirked slightly. "If you must know, I'm Uzumaki Naruto who is next in line for Hokage." They had stopped walking and now stood in front of each other.

"Heh, Hokage are nothing!" Idate said with a shrug. Naruto glared, letting his arms fall and cross over his chest.

"Boss Jirochou's the one who's not great!" Naruto bit out.

"You idiot! Boss Jirochou's a great man!" Idate retaliated.

"The Hokage is a very, very great ninja who places their life on the line for the village!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Boss Jirochou is a very, very, very great man who's put his life on the line to protect the city anytime!" Idate yelled back. Naruto bit his lip before sighing at him. Idate looked at him with much confusion. Naruto then turned on his heel and once again placed his hands behind his head.

"There's not much we can do if we don't agree. I'm here whether you like it or not and whether I like it or not I have to guard you." Naruto said before continuing on with his walk. Idate glared before falling in step with him.

"Then why not just go back to were you belong." Idate hissed out. Naruto peeked at him before sighing.

"Cause if I just leave without completing the mission we have already agreed to do, not only will Tsunade have my head, I'll be a laughing stock, and business will go down." Naruto answered. They walked back towards the Wasabi family place in silence; Idate glaring heavily at Naruto as he continuing to look around the place. They were met at the front of the place by Sakura and Sasuke; Sakura holding a brown paper bag, while Sasuke looked smug like usual.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-Teme." Naruto called. Idate just snorted before walking past them and into the place. Naruto rolled his eyes at him before hugging Sasuke around the neck.

"Did you enjoy your walk?" Sasuke asked, his voice showing he was jealous. Naruto chuckled lightly.

"It was okay I guess. I still don't see why Boss Jirochou asked us to take a walk around the village. How was yours?" Naruto asked as he released his boyfriend. The three of them walked forward and towards their rooms. Sakura had a separate room then the other two, which she was slightly thankful for. Sometimes Sasuke can be a bit odd. They sat down in the boy's room and relaxed.

"Sasuke got to beat the shit out of a group of guys, and I got to pick up something for Lee." Sakura said. Indicating to the smugness of Sasuke, and the paper bag she had on her. Naruto looked to Sasuke before shaking his head.

"Sakura, why don't you get some sleep? We only have a few hours before we have to get up for tomorrow's race." Sasuke pointed out. Naruto nodded in agreement as he stifled a yawn. Sakura nodded before standing and leaving, only giving a soft goodnight before she slid their door closed. Sasuke took the time to attack Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined out like usual when Sasuke blind sided him. Sasuke just smirked before locking their lips together. Naruto smiled before wrapping his arms around Sasuke and deepening the kiss by licking and nipping at Sasuke's bottom lip. Sasuke quickly opened up and took domination. They sat there making out until breathing became a necessary act for them and they separated.

"We should rest some too, teme." Naruto said as Sasuke started kissing up and down his neck. The Uchiha let go of the red skin and placed a small kiss on Naruto's lips before nodding. He then pulled the blonde closer and lay back, having the blonde fall with him. Naruto glared at Sasuke before rolling his eyes and letting his head rest on Sasuke's chest, hearing the heart beats of his boyfriend. Sasuke ran his fingers through the golden hair as he felt Naruto's breathing come to a steady rhythm. Sasuke smiled before letting his eyes shut as well. They did need a little bit of sleep, and he knew he couldn't wear his little blonde out until after the mission, but sleeping together like this was okay.

_**

* * *

--With Aki!--

* * *

**_

A creepy grin took place of the smirk at what Aki had said. Kakashi tensed as he went to slide his forehead protect off. But Aki placed a hand in front of him.

_"No, we can't afford you to waste energy. You have to make it back to Konoha." _Aki whispered to him, and again much to his chagrin he dropped his hand and pulled out two Kunai. The Nekko Sharingan formed in her eyes as fire started to lick at the tip of her Katana. The two grins deepened as they watched with a sickening gaze.

"Amazing." One spoke as they watched. Kakashi stared; he wasn't too sure how to go about this. Aki couldn't take on both, but if he were to escape she would have to. The silver haired Jounin glanced to Aki who was biting at her lower lip. She had something she didn't want him to know, he knew it. She had a secret that it seemed she didn't want anyone to know.

**I could come out and help Aki. **Aki bit the inside of her cheek from speaking out loud.

_No, we can't risk that. If anyone we don't trust finds out about you, we have no idea who will come after us. I trust Kakashi to a point, but I don't think him knowing about you right now is a good idea. Besides, if Pain doesn't know already, we should try and keep it from him a little longer. _Aki explained to her demon. She knew Mao could help, a lot, but she couldn't risk that. Who knows what organization or hunters would come after her if they knew about Mao?

"Shall we start?" The long haired one said. He seemed oddly relaxed as did the other. The fire on the Katana stopped and Aki slid it back into its sheath. Kakashi tensed as he shot a what-the-fuck-are-you-doing look at her. The two seemed smug as they watched Aki.

"Giving up already?" Pain mocked. Aki just shrugged slightly before forming a hand sign, and a large cloud of smoke engulfed Kakashi and Aki for a few seconds. The two Pains tensed as the smoke faded and standing beside Kakashi was a five foot white tiger with piercing black eyes. There were two Aki's; each held her daggers that had fire licking at the edges. They stood in front of Kakashi and the tiger and were glaring at the two Pains. The one on the right glanced back at the confused tiger.

"I know I haven't called you out in a while Daiki, and I'm sorry for that. But I want you to take Kakashi and get to Konoha, run as fast as you can." Aki said. Kakashi looked to the tiger that seemed to grin at Aki.

"As fast as I can?" He asked, his voice was childish and that somewhat freaked Kakashi out. Aki smiled.

"As fast as you can, just make sure Kakashi stays on you please. And avoid all danger." Aki said and Kakashi couldn't help but gulp at that. The Pains snorted at her.

"You really think we're going to let Kakashi get away?" One asked. Aki smirked at them.

"You don't have to; Daiki here is faster then any human being." Aki said and Kakashi looked to the large tiger that was looking smug now. Kakashi gulped before jumping on top of the tiger.

"Hold on, you don't wanna fall off do ya?" Daiki said with a bark of laughter. Kakashi gripped the white fur as Daiki crouched. The Pains tensed before they shot forward, intent on stopping the tiger. Aki smirked and shot forward as well, blocking both Pains with her daggers. A tree fell as Daiki disappeared from his spot; they heard a yell of joy a few feet away before the laughter died away. Aki jumped away while the two Pains glared at her.

"To think we were thrown back in time by you." The long haired one said. Aki smirked slightly.

"Wasn't me." Aki said innocently. The clone of her disappeared while Mao begged to be let out to help fight them. Of course Aki denied it; she didn't want Mao to be found out, especially by these two. She tensed when she saw the shorter haired one disappear, and felt him appear behind her. Aki glanced back to see Pain behind her, his hands on her hips. The long haired one jumped forward, landing in front of Aki who jumped slightly at his suddenness.

"What do you want with me?" Aki asked. Her voice was laced with hatred. They gave a small chuckle as the one with long hair traced Aki's cheek with a long pale figure. Aki cringed at the fact that the guy was touching her.

"To think that everything could be ruined because of you." One said. Aki glared.

"You're not answering my question bastard." Aki hissed out. They chuckled again.

"I think you know what we want, Aki." The voice behind her came. Aki shot a glare back at him.

"No, really I don't." Aki hissed at him. They smirked at that.

"Someone wants to meet you, Aki." was the last thing she heard before her world became black and she fell.

_**

* * *

--With Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura!--

* * *

**_

Fireworks shot in the air as Idate and the opponent sat in front of a gate that led to the docks. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura a few feet away from them. There was a large crowd around as team seven stayed close together chatting about things. Naruto leaned against Sakura and whispered in her ear so that no one else would hear him.

"Remember; don't freak out when he takes off like he will. Keep your eyes out for anything, and don't let your guard down for a second." Sakura nodded determination clearly in her eyes. Naruto looked to Sasuke who smirked back at him. Naruto grinned and stepped over to him, and did the same to him as he had to Sakura.

"You feel him?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke's eyes flicked away from his for a split second before the smirk fell to an emotionless face.

"Yeah, he's near by. Don't let your guard down dobe." Sasuke whispered back. Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"Not a chance teme." Naruto whispered back. Sasuke shivered slightly, while no one else saw Naruto had licked his ear lobe before scurrying away from him. Sasuke glared at him. Naruto looked to Sakura.

"So how is this race going again?" Naruto asked. He had truly forgotten. Sakura sighed slightly.

"The starting point is here, the Degarashi Port. Once you've started, you head to Modoroki Shrine, which is the halfway point. It looks like from here the fastest route is by ship. Once there, you get one of the two Ryuko treasure balls, and then race down to Oouzu Island until you dedicate it in the Todoroki Shrine. Those are the only rules, so… shortcuts, interceptions, and maneuvers behind the scenes… anything is allowed." Sakura explained.

"So hiring ninja's isn't against the rules." Sasuke said with an emotionless tone as he willed the wind to stop blowing over the wet of his ear lobe. It was sending more shivers through his body. A glare was still placed on his blonde little Uke.

"I wonder what the ninja they've hired is like." Naruto said while smirking at Sasuke. Knowing the little stunt was still effecting him, the cold wind wasn't helping any either.

"He's probably hiding somewhere and watching our movements." Sakura thought out loud. For a split second both blue and onyx eyes slid across the crowd before they looked back to Sakura who was watching them with confusion. She went to ask what was up with them, but Idate beat her to it.

"You three can just go sightseeing. Don't follow me." He said.

"What?!" Naruto hissed at him.

"I'm telling you, I don't want you getting in my way!" Idate told him. Naruto bit his tongue as he went to deck him, Sasuke and Sakura holding him back.

"Now, now, let's all join forces and…-"

"Who'd want to join up with someone like him?!" Both yelled as they pointed fingers at each other and then looked away with their arms crossed over their chests. Sakura sweat dropped at how in sync they were being. Sasuke just snorted at them as he let his onyx eyes scrape over the crowd once again. He could feel the ninja near by; he could feel the power.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be starting the Todoroki Representative Race momentarily." _Came the voice over the intercoms. _"The representative of the Wasabi Family: Morino Idate!" _Idate raised his hand as cheering ripped its way through the crowd.

_"From the Wagarashi family, the messenger: Fukusuke." _The opponent beat a fist in the air as the crowd cheered for him as well. Naruto wasn't sure which one was louder, but he did know that there was some negative energy he hadn't felt last time.

_"On your mark." _Both racers leaned down into a sprint position. The gate doors slowly opened, everything was eerie silent as but the creak the gates made, and the pounding of beating hearts. The gates opened fully with a loud crash sound as they were locked in place. Two sailing boats were placed on either side of the dock. The sun was just now rising on the horizon line.

_"Start!"_ Yelled the intercom and a bang were heard before the two racers took off. Team seven tensed as they waited. The moment Idate got past the gate; he made a sharp turn left and sprinted as if his life depended on it. Naruto signaled for them to go, his teammates gave a crude nod before they took off after him. Using Chakra to help keep up with the ungodly like speed Idate has.

_**

* * *

--With Kakashi!--

* * *

**_

Large gulps of air came into his lungs as he slid off the large tiger. Daiki collapsed, a small gust of wind slamming into Kakashi's back. They were at the front of Konoha, just past the gates. The guards had taken off already to get someone, probably due to the paler then normal Kakashi. The gray haired man fell against Daiki, who was laughing and panting at the same time. Kakashi was just having trouble getting his heart rate back up. Aki was right; this Daiki was faster then any normal human, or any normal animal Kakashi knew of. He could already tell why Aki hadn't used him before; the kid was dangerous. They had almost run into four trees and off of a cliff on their way here. And it was hard to keep a hold of his fur when going whatever speed they were going. Plus, from what Kakashi could tell, it took half the time it usually did.

"Kakashi!" Tsunade yelled as she pushed past the crowd of villagers that Kakashi had failed to notice before. Kakashi weakly looked to the Hokage as he began to breathe normally again. But his sight saw three large breasted fifth Hokage in front of him. Tsunade fell beside him, her eyes clearly showing she was worried.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Tsunade asked. Kakashi took several deep breaths before he filled Tsunade in on what had happened with Pain. Tsunade swore before she started barking out orders to those around her. Kakashi had no clue what she was saying as he felt his world start to spin even more. That ride had taken a lot out of him, he had almost fallen off a few times, and the kid was so fast it almost seemed as if they were flying. But he did catch a few stray words from her mouth.

"Naruto… Sasuke… pissed… hospital…" Were the few words caught by his fading hearing before he blacked out; cursing Aki silently. He was going to get yelled at for leaving her alone. And not just by Tsunade, but by Naruto and Sasuke as well.

_**

* * *

--With Aki--

* * *

**_

Blue eyes sleepily opened only to find her in a cemented room. She looked around and found herself stripped off all weapons, and a chain holding her arms to the wall. When she moved one hand, the other fell back as the chain moved forward for her right. A string of curses fell from her mouth as she tried to break the Chakra filled chains.

**If only you'd let me out, we wouldn't be in this mess. **Aki glared at the metal door in front of her. The room was a square room, and from what should could tell was as large a supply closet.

_I told you before, we can't risk them knowing about you. _

**Does it matter!? Even if they knew about me, at least we wouldn't be here! **Aki sighed.

_So what, you just want all of Akatsuki to know that there is a greater power then the nine Bijuu? _

**They wouldn't be able to do anything with me. **

_Oh no? Mao if you haven't noticed, they can put your children inside of a freaky looking rock and hold them there! It only makes it easier when said child is sealed inside of someone. _

**They can't control me Aki; I'm too powerful for them. **

_Yeah, if you could tap into all your power! If you haven't noticed your half as powerful as you would be if you weren't sealed inside me! I get the fact that you did this to find them. But there was a flaw in your plan._

**It was the only thing I could do at the time Aki. **

_I get that, I do Mao. But right now, I don't want them using you as some killing machine. Its better if I… _

**Don't you dare say 'it's better if I die then they know about you'. Damn it Aki, Naruto and Kyuu wouldn't let me live it down if I just let you die here. You're always so keen on dieing, but what about those you are leaving behind? **

_I am thinking about them! _

**No, you're thinking about how you can stop your pain. You're thinking about, if you die then you won't have to see Naruto hurt, or watch him die or anything like that. You're afraid that you'll just end up getting hurt like all those other times. **

_That's not true… _

**I've tried to butt out and leave your petty human problems to yourself. But you have to realize that you can do a hell of a lot more good if your alive, then if you die. You have no idea how much good you can do if you just live. Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Ellexys, they all want you alive. They all love you, why can't you see that? **Aki eyes closed as she felt tears well up in her eyes. She didn't want to think about this. She didn't want to, she knew Mao was right. Hell, the demon's always right about these kinds of things. But why can't this time… this time she be wrong.

**Why can't you see that I don't want you to die? **Blue eyes widened at what she had just said.

_Mao… _

**No, when you're ready to tell me that you don't want to die anymore. Then come and talk to me, then I'll come and save your ass. **

"Mao." Aki whispered but no answer came. Tears fell from her eyes as she pulled her arms, as much as she could, around her body. But she didn't stay that was for long as the door to her cell opened and figure stepped in.

"Hello Akika." An emotionless voice came from the cloaked figure as he stepped in and the metal door slid shut behind him.

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It's a little shorter then my last few chapters. But it just fit together like this. Please review and tell me what you think! It might take a little while for the next chapter of any of my stories. OGT is next week, so I'll be focused on that for the next week. So review, tell me if it's okay or if it sucks, Idc whatever. Please review! Thanks for reading!**_

_**-Kat**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

_**Warning: Slight OOC! An OC! Yaoi! SasuNaru! **_

**_Okay I'm really, really sorry for the long wait. Here chapter 25 of Beyond Worlds!_**

* * *

_"Do you think those guys will show up this time?" _Naruto whispered to Sasuke as they ran after Idate. Sasuke shrugged slightly to his boyfriend/teammate.

_"I don't know Naruto, we'll just have to wait and see." _Sasuke answered back. Sakura kept her breathes even as they ran down the harbor after Idate. She over heard them, but made no effort in wondering what was going to happen. She believed in her teammates, even if they didn't tell her everything. She knew that something had happened between them, in their past life, or whatever you wish to call it. They hit a tree line and quickly followed Idate. Naruto motioned for them to take a higher rout, while he stayed with their target. With two quick nods they split, leaving Naruto to catch up with Idate.

"You idiot, you could have warned us you were going to do something stupid." Naruto bit out at him when he finally caught up with the guy. Idate just scowled at him.

"It's none of your business." Idate yelled back. Naruto snorted but kept up with him quite easily.

"It is our business if you run off without protection. Or did you forget that we were hired by _your_ boss." Naruto hissed at him. He cursed when they ran into the genjutsu. _So they are here after all. I wonder if that means that they got a new teammate, or if that one guy survived._

**I bet he survived, I mean you did…**

_Hey, what's that supposed to mean Kyuu? _Kyuubi laughed inside his head, while the blonde shook it.

**Well you weren't the smartest kid back then. Besides he did seem to be a little smart. I'm sure he was smart enough to get away from a giant snake. **Naruto pouted at her slightly before coming to a stop when Idate did. He looked up a tree that seemed to look familiar to him.

"Che, looks like we were fooled by a genjutsu." Idate said. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, clearly asking 'we?' But he didn't voice it out loud as he watched the other do a hand sign and yelled out 'Kai.' He smirked before running off. Naruto cursed and ran after him, quickly releasing the genjutsu on him. The forest scenery quickly vanished to the side of the mountain. He forced Chakra into the soles of his feet and took off, Sasuke and Sakura behind him by a few feet.

"Idate you idiot!" Naruto screamed before grabbing his pouch that was tied tightly around his waist and yanked back. Idate let out a yelp of some kind as he fell back on Naruto. Naruto groaned before pushing the other off. Sasuke and Sakura landed next to them, looking over the edge of the cliff Idate had stupidly not noticed.

"Damn you're heavier then Sasuke." Naruto groaned out as he sat up. Sasuke whacked him upside the head, and Sakura just shook her head at them.

"What's that supposed to me dobe. I don't hear you complaining when-"

"TEME!" Screeched Naruto as he stood a blush staining his cheeks. Idate dusted off his pants before looking at the cliff he had almost ran off of. He turned to Naruto before scowling.

"You and you're meddling." Idate said. Naruto glared.

"Meddling? I just saved your ass you ungrateful bastard." Naruto hissed back.

"Isn't your mission to help me? Therefore, I don't have to thank any of you." Idate yelled at Naruto. The blonde mentally stuck his tongue out at him while Sasuke just put a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Stop it, Naruto. You know he's right, but." Sasuke looked to Idate. "If you don't want to die, you'd better stay close to us." Idate just looked away before starting to walk.

"Hey! Where are you going anyways?" Naruto asked. Idate stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Idiot, this heads north!" Idate said.

"North? Is there a faster way?" Sakura asked.

"I think so." Idate said. Naruto sighed.

"Alright, let's just get going." Naruto said. Idate just shrugged and they started off once more. Naruto smirked, at least this time he didn't lose his weapons. They quickly ran down the mountain and towards the Northern beach. Sakura smiled slightly when she spotted the sea. There was stone steps leading down, a house off to the side and a few boats lined up along the shore.

"What's that vacant house?" Sakura asked as they descended the stone steps.

"That's the halfway point to Nagi Island, which is home to the Modoroki Temple. Within an hour, we should be able to get to the other side. I'll be right back." Idate said before taking off towards the small hut next to them. Team seven just watched from where they stood as Idate came to a stop in front of the door and knocked. An older guy opened the door and gave a grin at Idate. Idate explained to the old man that he had been right, and that he would borrow the guy's boat. The old man pointed to the boat that was already seat up and ready to set sail on the shore.

"It's the fastest boat here." He said.

"Thanks." Idate said. _'Well at least he can say thanks to some people.' _Naruto thought with a smirk. Kyuubi chuckled slightly in his mind.

"It's my duty. I owe much to Boss Jiroucho. That's why I ask you not to lose to the Wagarashi Clan. I'm utterly disgusted by their methods." The old man said.

"You can count on me. High tide or low tide, I remain Idate, the top henchman of the Wasabi Clan! You can rest easy and leave it all to me." Idate said. Naruto rolled his eyes slightly at that. They all said their thanks to the old man before quickly getting on the boat. It was easy to set sail, and the moment they did each took up their position on it. Idate of course at the front. Once they had set sail, and everything was ready, Sakura walked over to Naruto.

"Hey, what do you think?" Sakura asked him in a whisper. Naruto grinned before leaning against the side of the boat.

"You asked the same thing last time." Naruto whispered back. He winked while she rolled her eyes. Sakura then frowned at him.

"He seems more then a regular guy though." The blonde nodded. "Did he maybe train at one of the Hidden Villages?" She asked.

"Morino Idate?" Naruto asked before shaking his head. Sakura frowned at him before something came to her.

"Morino Idate… If I remember right, didn't the examiner of the first exam… Morino Ibiki." Sakura said. Naruto grinned at her. At least they didn't really have to say much to get her going. He knew she had thought the name sounded familiar when it was announced. Idate quickly turned around to face the three ninjas.

"What are you saying? That my older brother Ibiki is alive?" Idate asked, his mouth gapping and he looked as if he had seen a ghost. Sakura nodded.

"Of course he's alive! That guy gave us one hell of a weird test." Naruto said to the guy.

"Really? Is he really alive?" Idate asked. Naruto grinned slightly at him.

"Yeah, he's alive and kicking. Freaks me out a little, but alive." Naruto said. Idate looked as if he would fall but before he could do anything an arrow shot down and almost nicked his cheek.

"What the?" Naruto asked before looking back to Sasuke. The Uchiha cursed slightly before looking back to the oncoming boat that was headed right towards us. Three guys in ugly yellow body suits, with funky masks stood facing them.

"Didn't one of those guys get eaten?" Sakura asked in confusion. Naruto cursed.

"Damn it, how the hell did he survive that?" Naruto asked out loud. _Put a sock in it Kyuu. _

**Oh so mean kit. I wasn't even going to say anything. **

_Yeah right, and I'm not Uzumaki Naruto. _

**Well one day you might be Uchiha Naruto. **Naruto blushed deeply at that, getting an odd look from Sasuke.

_Shut up! _Naruto yelled back before blocking incoming arrows. Sasuke had already moved back towards Idate, Sakura, and Naruto.

"Naruto and I are going to get rid of these guys. Sakura, I'll count on you to take care of Idate." Sasuke said.

"Isn't it better to run away?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shrugged slightly.

"Yes, but it's too late for that. Besides, Naruto and I can take these guys out and then we won't have to worry about them." Sasuke said. Large arrows with ropes attached embedded themselves into the side of the boat. Naruto cursed before running over without Sasuke's command. He quickly cut the ropes; they watched the boat shift backwards. Naruto cursed when he heard Sakura let a small scream as clones pulled themselves out of the boat.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"Hai, Hai." Sasuke said with a bored tone as he activated his Sharingan.

"One of the real ones is hiding inside the clones." Sasuke said while shooting three Kunai at the ones around him.

"Idate stay close to me." Sakura said as she put her self in front of Idate. Idate looked surprised for a second before glaring.

"Do you think I'm going to hold the hand of a ninja?" Idate sneered at her. Naruto rolled his eyes as he blocked an attack.

"Stop being a child Idate. We're trying to protect you, not baby you." Naruto yelled at him. He then swung around with two Kunai's in both hands and blocked the attack of the real one that was aimed at him. Naruto smirked as he dropped both Kunai's grabbed the guys arms, and swung him down to the ground.

"Naruto!" Sasuke warned. Naruto smirked as four clones came from above, knocking the clones that were coming at him.

"I thought I killed you?" Naruto hissed.

"I got away." The other said, his voice muffled from the mask. Naruto glared, and wishing he had some cool eye technique like the Sharingan at the moment. Sakura blocked an attack from some of the clones aimed at her and Idate, while Sasuke made his way towards Naruto.

"Naruto, watch out!" Sasuke warned but it was too late, the real one pulled out of the clone and back handed Naruto, then jumped ship. Naruto cursed as he stood back up, pulling out another Kunai. Slashing at one he smirked when it just fell to a puddle of water. He let a series of Kunai at the few around him, making them mere puddles of water. It wasn't a minute afterwards that the black rain came pouring down on them.

"Sasuke!" Naruto warned. Sasuke nodded, slashing at the rest around him, leaving just the four of them on the boat. But it wasn't long before more came, Sasuke cursed he knew these guys were just plain annoying. He went to do a fire technique but stopped and attacked with Taijutsu. He glared at the other boat when the arrow with fire shot down onto the boat. Fire quickly spread across the boat like the wood was candy and the fire was little children. Everyone saw how Idate froze up, and each knew something was wrong with him, through only Sasuke and Naruto really knew what happened. They hated leaving Sakura in the dark, but sometimes it was better that way, Sakura wouldn't move any father then she was if she always knew what was going to happen.

"Idate-san?" Sakura asked while Naruto and Sasuke continued fighting off more and more of those stupid clones.

"It's nothing…" Idate said.

"What do we do? The fires getting too strong." Sakura asked. Sasuke turned to her.

"Jump ship we'll swim from here to the Nagi island harbor, you guys go first and Naruto and I will follow shortly after. Hurry." Sasuke said before slashing at one of the clones again. Naruto shot three Kunai behind Sakura, killing off each one. Sakura nodded.

"Idate, can you swim?" Sakura asked. Idate nodded.

"Alright, go first I'll be right behind you." He didn't move, still staring at the flames.

"Idate!" Sakura said and when to touch his shoulder. Idate shot back and glared at her.

"What so you can use me as a decoy." Idate asked. Naruto glared over at him.

"What nonsense are you sporting out now? You idiot, if you stay you'll be killed! Sakura!" Naruto yelled. Sakura tensed and looked behind Idate. She growled and grabbed the large post attached to the deck. Focusing her Chakra like she was trained to, by Sasuke and Naruto, she pulled it off.

"Idate duck!" Sakura screamed. Idate's eyes widened before he ducked in time as Sakura swung it around, knocking all of the clones out of the way. She laid it back down.

"You just have to trust us Idate." Sakura said then shot forward toward him, putting her in front of him. She tensed, waiting for the Kunai to hit her, but only a small clang was heard. She looked around to see Sasuke and Naruto beside them.

"You take Sakura, I'll take Idate." Naruto said then grabbed the guy and jumped off the boat. Idate just stared at Naruto as they ran across the water. Sasuke smirked and grabbed Sakura and then jumped off just as the boat sank.

"Holy crap, when did you guys learn this?" Sakura asked as they ran to catch up with Naruto and Idate. Sasuke smirked and looked down at her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I hate you guys." Sakura mumbled. Sasuke chuckled.

"We love you too Sakura." Sasuke said back. Again green eyes rolled.

"_Listen we're going to cause a decoy so it's going to be a little on the up and down. We don't want anyone getting hurt this time, okay?" _Sasuke whispered to her. Sakura nodded her face all serious again. Sasuke smiled slightly at her.

"Alright, Idate I need to you to hold on really tight for a second, 'kay?" Naruto asked, looking at him. Idate scowled but did as he was told; he watched as Naruto pulled Chakra and formed a few hand signs. Four pops and clones of each one of them were now swimming in the water towards the harbor. Naruto then motioned to Sasuke who nodded and made a few hand signs as well as they headed just a few meters away from the harbor towards the rocks, now unseen by the enemy. Naruto smirked slightly when they hit the rocks and looked back to see the whirlpool. Sasuke shook his head at him.

"Show off." Sasuke said. Naruto rolled his eyes as he let Idate down on his feet. Sasuke quickly doing the same thing to Sakura.

"Hey, like you don't." Naruto said back. Sasuke just smirked at him, getting an eye roll from the blonde boy. Naruto ran a hand through his hair as it started to rain. Idate was looking at them as if they were crazy, or just stunned at what had happened. Sakura looked to the sea where the Whirlpool looked like it was slowing down.

"Do you think we'll run into them again?" Sakura asked.

"I don't think but they're not the ones you need to worry about." Came a cold voice. Each tensed and looked up to see one of the rain ninjas. He had on a black and gray body suit that had no sleeves, and black boots. One of his hands had a black glove, the other had a black on his forearm, clearly showing he has weapons hidden somewhere. A green strap was over his chest, a green fan spinning in his hand. Green hair came just below his ears, a rain forehead protector strapped to his forehead, dark purple eyes glared down at them. Idate stepped back once.

"You." Idate sneered at him. The man smirked at him.

"How nice it is to see you again Idate. Trusting people again I see, and Konoha ninja at that." The man said with a chuckle. Naruto growled at him.

"You know this guy Idate?" Sakura asked as she took her place next to him. Idate shot her a glance.

"Yeah, his name is Aoi." Idate sneered. Aoi smirked at him.

"You're not running away. Running away is one of your specialties, isn't it?" Aoi mocked.

"Shut up! I'm not like you!" Idate yelled back.

"No, not at all. You and I are the same type of person. You don't believe in other people. You betrayed them. To betray your very own brother, and abandon your village, you are a horrible person who thinks only of himself. There's no reason to let you live." Aoi said. Naruto growled, baring growing teeth as his eyes bleed red.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted as he let lose a series of Kunai and shuriken. Aoi smirked and blocked them all with his fan, not even ripping it as he hit them off to the side. The glare now looked down at Naruto.

"You know nothing about Idate. I don't know too much about him, but if he had to leave his village, there must have been a good reason. And you have no right to decide if he lives or dies you bastard." Naruto hissed at him. He was calming down though, the red gone from his eyes before anyone noticed. Aoi glared at him.

"You stupid Genin, think you can tell me what to do." Aoi sneered before slashing his fan through the air. Naruto tackled Idate to the ground, Sasuke doing the same to Sakura as a gust of wind slammed down against them. Naruto gritted his teeth when he felt needles slam into his back. Idate stared wide eyed at him.

"Is that really all you guys got?" Aoi asked when he landed. Everyone looked up at him.

"You bastards shall follow the same path as Idate. I will send you to the other world." He said as he slid the fan shut and placed it on his back. He then pulled out a few senbon needles and let them lose before anyone could do anything. Naruto tried to cover Idate too but a few of the needles slammed into him as well. Sakura only got one in the leg, Sasuke three, Naruto three, and Idate two. Naruto tried to move, but already he could feel the toxic pulling at him. Aoi chuckled.

"That is my toxic rain venom. No matter how big one's body is, within a few minutes, it will prove fatal." Aoi said as he started walking away.

"Don't look down on me…" Naruto seethed as he tried to stand, only causing his body to buck and fall back down. Aoi turned back to Naruto and glared but that glare faded when a cheer erupted on the mountain.

"Looks like Fukusuke has reached the Modoroki Shrine. It will be good for me to see it, as you die. You Genin kids, this is a fitting death for you. Goodbye Idate." Aoi said before laughing and then disappearing. Idate coughed slightly as he tried to stand.

"Damn it…" Idate cursed when he fell back down. Sakura pulled out the Senbon needle and then worked on Sasuke and Naruto's needles. Idate just sat there staring at the sky as it rained.

"Here." Sakura said as he pulled a bottle out and gave a pill to both Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto smiled slightly at her.

"When I left Tsunade-sama gave these to me. She said it would come in handy." Sakura said. Naruto quickly swallowed the pilled, as did Sasuke while Sakura turned to Idate and put one to his mouth. Idate wordlessly swallowed it, continuing to stare at the rain. She then took one fore herself.

"We should get out of here, Idate is about to lose consciousness." Sakura said and looked back to Idate who had closed his eyes, his breathing coming in short pants. Sasuke and Naruto nodded.

* * *

They quickly found a cave close by, Naruto again carrying Idate much to Sasuke's displeasure. Sasuke started a fire while Sakura and Naruto took to laying Idate down and making sure he didn't have any wounds.

"I guess he breathed too much of the fire's smoke." Sakura said then looked to Sasuke and Naruto who were staring at her. Sometimes she wondered if they really listened to her at all or just pretended all the time.

"Yeah, I didn't think of that. I just thought he fainted." Naruto teased before chuckling. Sakura shook her head at them.

"You guys…" She mumbled. There was a groan and Naruto looked over at Idate.

"Hey look he regained consciousness!" Naruto exclaimed. Idate slowly sat up, grimacing where he had gotten hit by those needles. One in the top shoulder, and unluckily one in the thigh.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked as he steadied him out.

"Where is he? Aoi?" Idate asked.

"He left." Sasuke answered not looking back at him this time. Naruto elbowed his boyfriend in the side before looking back to their charge. Idate frowned slightly at them before looking back to Sakura.

"Idate-san, do you know that guy?" Sakura asked. Idate nodded.

"Yes…" He stayed silent for a second, and it seemed he wasn't going to talk, but then his mouth opened and his voice was weak and full of emotions.

"He was my teacher when I was in Konoha." Sakura sent a triumph look to Naruto who just smiled. She glared but looked back to Idate before he noticed.

"Aoi betrayed the Konoha Village and became a Jounin in the Amegakure Village." Idate said and his fists tightened together as he thought back on that time.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked. Idate shook his head a little and tried to stand, only to be held down by Sakura. She lightly placed her hands on his shoulders, keeping him in place.

"It's still too early to get up; you need to rest a bit more." Sakura said with a pleading voice. Idate relaxed slightly before grinding his teeth and glaring at no one in particular.

"Damn it, after I came all the way here… I'm such a…!" Idate was interrupted as Naruto came up behind Sakura with a glare on his face.

"It's still too early to give up! More importantly, you're a former Konoha ninja?" Naruto asked, though he didn't really need to.

"I've completely forgotten about Konoha. Ever since that day, I threw away my home country." Sasuke looked to the fire as Naruto sat up and Sakura looked surprised. Sasuke didn't want to hear his story again; it was too close to his own. He watched the flames intertwine with each other.

"Threw away your home country?" Sakura asked, Naruto looked to Sasuke who was zoned out, but still alert. Though they both knew no one was going to come after them now. His eyes softened slightly, probably knowing what Sasuke was thinking. He wanted to hug him tightly and tell him everything was going to be alright, but he was sure Sasuke would kick him in the face for it. Naruto knew Sasuke still felt guilty for everything he had done.

**And why shouldn't he. He's the one who left. **

_He was tricked Kyuu. It's not entirely his fault. _

**He left you Naruto. That alone makes him feel bad, because of what you had to go through after he left. He knows how you felt with him gone now, and now he feels even guiltier. **Naruto's eyes softened.

_I don't want him to feel guilty about it though… I never wanted him to feel guilty. _Kyuubi sighed slightly at the boy.

**You may be fifteen suck in a twelve year olds body, but you really know nothing. Sasuke cares about you as much as you care about him. He will always feel guilty about leaving you like that, and about hurting you so much. **

"I am a half-willed guy who can't do anything right. But boss Jirochou trust me! I still haven't done anything for him in return. The boss believed in a guy like me, who hasn't been of any use to him. But, I…!" The sound of Idate brought him back to the conversation. He hadn't heard most of what the kid had said, though he didn't need to. He knew Idate's story, it was so close to his. Idate put his head down, brown bangs falling in front of his eyes, but that didn't stop the tears from falling.

"I'm really a good-for-nothing guy. I run around in circles, never finishing what I start. It's just as Aoi said, I don't have the right to live." Naruto glared, it was always the last sentence of his speech that got him. Everyone had the right to live, and no one has the right to tell someone different.

"You idiot! There's one person who believes in you, right?" Naruto said and grabbed Idate's shoulders. Iruka flashed in his mind, one person who believes in you is just the start. Sasuke and Sakura snapped into his mind as well, from one it grows.

"One is enough! The race isn't over yet! You never know till the very end!" Naruto said. Idate didn't even utter a word, he sat there staring at the ground not meeting the determined blue eyes. Naruto growled and pulled Idate up by his sleeves.

"He can't, Naruto. Idate-san's body is still…" Sakura said.

"If you can't run, then I'll carry you and run!" Naruto shot back and then dropped Idate to the ground. Idate didn't look up, just let his body fall back, and felt a spark of pain run through his body.

"But my opponent is probably at Todoroki Shrine by now!" Idate yelled back, he looked up but didn't stare directly at Naruto. The blonde glared and grabbed the collar of Idate's shirt, pulling him so that their noses nearly touched.

"Don't give up!" He sneered at the guy. Sakura went to stop the blonde but Sasuke caught her elbow and pulled her back down without even looking away from the fire. Sakura looked to Sasuke with confusion written on her face, but Sasuke only shook his head lightly, his eyes never leaving the flames orange color.

"Boss Jirochou's waiting for you, right?! Put your spirit into it!" Naruto yelled, staring straight into Idate's eyes. Naruto released Idate, dropping him back to the ground. The other looked up at the blonde.

"If you give up here, you'll be a loser for the rest of your life! For the sake of the person who's waiting for you…" Naruto said. Blue eyes watched realization cross over Idate's face and felt a smirk coming on when Idate looked up at him with determination.

"Naruto, take me there!" Idate said. Naruto smiled.

"Sure, you can count on me!" Naruto said with the same smile. Sakura smiled and looked to Sasuke who released her elbow. She frowned a bit at him, wondering why he seemed to tense about the whole thing. He was still staring at the flames, and he hadn't looked at any of them since Idate started talking.

"Sasuke, you and Sakura catch up as quickly as you can." Naruto said before pulling Idate on to his back. Sasuke slowly looked over to Naruto and nodded. Blue eyes softened while looking to Sasuke's face. He dropped Idate who gave a surprised gasp and walked over to Sasuke. He bent down, getting a confused look from the raven before Naruto crashed their lips together. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly before kissing back.

"_I love you Sasuke, nothing is ever going to change that. Not even our past." _Naruto whispered so low that even Sakura couldn't hear them, but Sasuke sure did. His eyes widened but Naruto moved away and grabbed Idate once again, who looked like a gapping fish as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and held on. Naruto gave Sasuke and Sakura a smile before he ran out of the cave, chakra pumping through his legs, and feet.

"So, you and Sasuke…are what…?" Idate asked after a few seconds of running on a straight path towards the stone steps. Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, for a little while now. Is that a problem?" Naruto asked, keeping a tight grip of Idate as he continued to run. It wasn't at all hard to do; training with Sasuke helped his body a hell of a lot.

"N-no, no problem." Naruto peeked up to see a blush stained on Idate's cheeks. Naruto grinned slightly.

* * *

Kakashi coughed as he sat up in the plain white hospital bed. Tsunade stood on his right and Gai on his left. Gai looked like he was going to explode with the red in his face. Tsunade walked forward, and sat down in the white folding chair that was right next to the bed. She looked to Kakashi, her face utterly serious. It made him gulp.

"Kakashi, tell me what happened?" Tsunade asked, her voice threatening him if he didn't. Kakashi gulped again before nodding slowly. He stared at her for a second as the memories came back to him.

"We were leaving Suna, just entering the forest to come back to the village when we were attacked. Aki said we were facing the leader of Akatsuki, but there were two of them. Both blonde and both had red eyes with what looked like rings in them. Aki said that I at least had to make it back to Konoha. She summoned that tiger and had me get on it." Kakashi told her. He felt guilty for leaving her behind; hell he was sure both Sasuke and Naruto were going to hate him for it. Tsunade, he was afraid of what she was going to do though. Tsunade sighed slightly, though she was surprised about the leader of Akatsuki.

"Why did you just leave her behind? You were in charge Kakashi." Tsunade said. Kakashi nodded slowly.

"I know. I take responsibility for my actions. I shouldn't have left her like that, not facing them alone." Kakashi said with sorrow laced in his voice.

"The hell you shouldn't have!" Tsunade roared but then calmed and took the seat again, when she had stood was beyond anyone in the room.

"Kakashi, I don't think you had a choice in the matter. Aki, she'll do her own thing no matter what. If you hadn't gone voluntarily, I'm sure she would have forced you to go." Tsunade said with a defeated tone. Kakashi and Gai looked at her.

"What do you mean by that? Aki is as loyal to this village as any other person." Kakashi said. Tsunade smiled slightly.

"Yes, I know she's loyal as anyone else. But she's also one of the stubborn person I know of. If she told you to go Kakashi, there was no way you were staying. She's powerful, and I think that's why Akatsuki wants her." Tsunade told them both, though she looked at Kakashi while she spoke. Kakashi laughed a little while nodding.

"Yeah, that's Aki for you." Kakashi said after he had finished laughing. Tsunade shook her head and Gai seemed to slump against the window seal.

"We sent a couple of Anbu between here and Suna. They couldn't find even a hint that Aki was there, or anyone else for that matter." Tsunade said, she suddenly looked very tired. "It's like she disappeared. No tracks, no nothing." Kakashi stared at her in horror. Nothing? At all? They couldn't even find a piece of hair?

"These Akatsuki… they seemed to have gone to a lot of trouble to get her. But why?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade shook her head at him.

"I've looked into her files, but there isn't anything between the time she was smuggled out of Konoha by her father, and when she came back. We can only take her word one what happened between those years." Tsunade said. Kakashi looked at her.

"Are you implying that she's a spy?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade shook her head.

"No I'm not implying it, but it is a theory. But I don't think she's a spy, she's too much like Naruto to be a spy. No, I just think she's hiding something that could be what Akatsuki is wanting." Tsunade told him. Kakashi shook his head at her.

"Why don't we ask the Third? He is the one who let her into the village. She had to fill him in on everything about her, correct?" Kakashi said. Tsunade nodded.

"I was planning on asking him when you could walk again." Tsunade said. Kakashi grinned a little and moved to stand. Gai quickly came around and helped him stand. Kakashi swayed a bit before pulling away from Gai and following Tsunade who was already walking out the doors. Gai quickly followed Kakashi. They all walked, or more like played follow the leader, down the hall. It wasn't more then five minutes before they walked into an Anbu guarded room. The Third laid breathing softly on a white bed. His white hair was pulled into a low pony tail, and he looked as if he had aged ten more years. His eyes fluttered open and he gave a smile to the three who had just walked in. He moved to sit up, Tsunade quickly coming to his side to help.

"So, not that I'm complaining at seeing you three again, what do I owe this visit to?" He asked the smile still plastered on his face. Kakashi pulled a seat up, and Gai decided to take it before Kakashi could. The Third laughed a bit while Kakashi glared at the green thing and then took to standing near the window.

"Aki's been kidnapped." Kakashi told him. They watched Sarutobi's eyes widen and they flicked to Tsunade who looked a little sad about it.

"How? Who?" Sarutobi asked. The smile gone from his lips now. Tsunade took a seat next to him and leaned back in the chair.

"Akatsuki took her; they ambushed Kakashi and Aki while they were coming home from Suna. Aki summoned a tiger, and got Kakashi out of there, but she stayed behind. When I sent Anbu out after them, Aki was no where to be seen. There was nothing left behind." Tsunade filled him in. Sarutobi stared at her for a second before blinking.

"What is it that you need me to do?" Sarutobi asked.

"She wants to know more about Aki." Gai spoke up. Sarutobi's eyes flickered to Gai, then to Kakashi who stood staring out the window.

"What exactly do you need to know?" Sarutobi asked his eyes back to Tsunade.

"Why would Akatsuki want Aki?" Tsunade asked. Sarutobi sighed slightly and ran a hand over his face.

"Tsunade-sama, if you're implying that Aki is a spy for Akatsuki then you're dead wrong. Aki is loyal to not this village, but what is in this village." Sarutobi said. Tsunade frowned at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tsunade asked.

"The only reason Aki is loyal to this village, is because of Naruto and Sasuke. Without those two, she wouldn't do anything for this village. Akatsuki wants her, because Naruto will come after her if he finds out where she is." Sarutobi said. Kakashi shook his head.

"It's not just those two now, at first yes it was. But now, now it's everyone in this room, everyone she met and talked to. She loves this village, and she loves being here. She won't betray this village." Kakashi said and moved away from the window. Tsunade looked between Sarutobi and Kakashi with curious eyes.

"You two know something, don't you?" They both looked at her with twin innocence. She glared.

"I knew there was something for a while now. And you two know what that is, don't you?" They looked to each other for a second before shrugging.

"You always were the sharpest Tsunade. But I believe that information you want, is up to Sasuke, Naruto, or Aki to tell you, not us." Sarutobi said. Kakashi just nodded in agreement.

* * *

Teary blue eyes looked up at the door as it opened. She let her hands quickly move up and wipe the tears away, but made no move to stand or do anything to indicate that someone else was in the room. She didn't even make an effort to look at the person who had entered.

"Hello Akika." His voice was calm, and smooth. Aki strained her eyes to see who it was that had called to her. He had on the regular Akatsuki cloak, black with red clouds on it, the collar covering his neck. He had a brown and red mask on; it looked like a giant lollipop. Aki's eyes narrowed at the man.

"It's Aki." She hissed, but her voice didn't hold as much venom in it as she had wanted it to. There was a deep chuckle, and Aki was sure the guy had a large grin on his face.

"Yes, yes of course. Uchiha Aki, I've heard a lot about you." He said as he walked over, crouching down in front of her. Aki glared, and then flinched when he wiped a stray tear out of her eye. Aki turned her head away from him, getting another chuckle from the man in front of her. Aki glared, but didn't turn her head back to him.

"What do you want with me?" Aki asked in almost defeat. She felt that gloved hand back on her face, but this time it gripped her chin and pulled her face back to his. She could see the Sharingan through the small whole where the swirls ended.

"You're an Uchiha, Aki. I already have Itachi, and Sasuke… well he's a bit different. I helped Orochimaru kill off the rest of my family because they were still loyal to Konoha. Such idiots." Tobi said. Aki narrowed her eyes at him.

"I thought Itachi killed off the clan." Aki bit out. There was a chuckle again before he shook his head.

"No, but it amazed me how well that jutsu worked on Sasuke. The village had already put Itachi as an S-class criminal; he couldn't just go back… could he? Besides, Itachi hates Konoha for blaming him on it; he hates his brother for believing that it was him. He's becoming more and more the person I want him to be." Tobi asked. _Good, he doesn't know. _Aki thought, but continued to glare.

"How? How could you do that? Orochimaru may be strong, but to take on the Uchiha Clan with only one other Uchiha." Aki hissed out. Tobi chuckled lightly at her again, getting a growl out of her.

"So you don't know it all huh? I'm glad I get to give you new information." Tobi said and then made himself comfortable in front of her. Aki shot a glance at him, but she could tell he was studying her, seizing her up in every way he could.

"I am Uchiha Madara but I like to go by Tobi now."

"Impossible, he died years ago… unless you're a ghost." Aki said with bile in her mouth. She could tell he was grinning again.

"Not impossible… if you know the right jutsus that is." Tobi said. Aki's eyes narrowed at him.

"What do you mean?" Aki asked. _Does that mean he's not Obito than? But… the pictures?_

"The Sharingan is an amazing thing isn't it. Kyuubi's power is amazing when you can fully use it. It can even keep one from ageing, or slowly age as time around you moves faster." Tobi explained to her. Aki's eyes widened. _He's not Obito…but… he looked so much like him in the picture! _She half expected Mao to say something, but her voice never came in her head. She then flinched when she felt the guy's figures once again trace her jaw line.

"To think someone like you could ruin all of my plans… but now everything is once again on track." Tobi said.

"This was all set up, wasn't it?" Aki asked. She knew he was smirking underneath that mask of his again.

"Very well put. If you must know, yes I did. Itachi and Sasuke interested me, always has. Both brothers like my own past. That's why I chose them and that time to start my plan, Orochimaru just wanted the Sharingan." Tobi explained.

"What do you want with me?" Aki asked, still glaring.

"Ah, yes. Well, as you can see I do value some Uchiha's lives." Tobi said, releasing Aki and standing up. Aki glared up at him.

"You want me to join Akatsuki, don't you?" Aki asked. There was that deep chuckle again.

"Very wise, but it's not an option. You will join Akatsuki." Tobi said and walked towards the door. Aki snorted.

"Like hell I will." Aki said back. That chuckle came again.

"Don't worry Akika, you will. If not, you'll be stuck in here for the rest of your life. No one is going to save you, and only two people know you're here. Enjoy your stay, Akika." Tobi said before walking out.

"It's Aki!" Aki yelled at him before the door shut. A chuckle could be heard before everything went silent. Aki laid her head against the back wall, sighing to herself. She knew trying to talk to Mao at the moment wouldn't do any good with her being mad. And she was just as stubborn, shutting herself off from the demon as well. But now she had to find a way out of this place by herself. She tugged on the chains again, gathering Chakra but it was only adsorbed out of her system. Aki glared out at the darkness. This wasn't good.

She knew Itachi wouldn't know where she was. Pain was of no help to her, at least she didn't think so. She thought for a second before shaking her head, no help at all. She stared at the darkness and sighed. There really was no way she could get out of here; she'd end up rotting in here if they let her. Aki let her head rest against the wall behind her and she closed her eyes. A smile played at her lips, at least she knew Naruto and Sasuke were alive, and Tobi didn't know about Itachi. The smile turned sad. _Itachi._ Tears welled up in her eyes and she felt Mao push against her mind, but she threw up more walls and cut her off. She drew her legs to her chest and let her cheek rest against her knees, tears dripping over her cheek and onto her pants.

* * *

_**Omg I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've been so caught up in school, and work that I kind of forgot about it. Now its summer vacation and I have no net at the moment, so this is what I've been doing. This chapter is a bit shorter then most, but still fairly decent size. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Again so sorry for the long ass wait for one little update.**_

_**-Kat**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!**_

_**Warning: Yaoi –Kind of- Slight OOC! OC! Time Travel! And some spoilers!**_

_**Notes: Now about the spoilers for Naruto that are in my story. At first I was trying to keep with as much of the Naruto story line as I possibly could. If you haven't read the latest Naruto Manga chapters (400 +) then you have no clue what I'm talking about and should probably just skip this. If you have, then you know the new news about Itachi. I guess my idea's wasn't too far off, but I'm not going to go back and change it. So in mine, it will be Orochimaru and Uchiha Madara that took down the clan. Letting Itachi be innocent and all that stuff. There is a few things that happened in the last few Manga that has been put out on net and stuff like that, that won't probably show up in this story. Uchiha Madara, yes, and Sasuke's Sharingan will also show up of course! I'm kind of glad about that Hawk eye looking Sharingan, cause is gives me ideas! Hehe. Now I so apologize for the late chapter, I was hoping to have it out quicker, but things came up and well, I got caught up and couldn't get it out earlier. This is also an area where things are starting to be put together. Now Beyond Worlds isn't going to be like 39 chapters long or stuff like that. But there will be a sequel. Like Naruto Shippudden, though what I'm going to call it, is beyond me at the moment. **_

_**Enjoy Chapter 26 of Beyond Wolds!**_

* * *

"What was that all about?" Sakura asked as Sasuke stood and grabbed his bag, sliding it onto his back. Sakura quickly did the same thing, and followed Sasuke out the cave entrance. Naruto and Idate were already out of sight, so they picked up a bit of speed, hoping to not get too far behind them. Sasuke's eyes glanced over to his pink haired companion and his eyes softened. To think that if he hadn't been brought back in time, if he hadn't found about Itachi's secret, he may have already slit her throat. Even thinking about it right now scared him. Though what scared him more was the fact that, he could have killed Naruto for his revenge.

"I think… Naruto is trying to get me to stop feeling so guilty all the time. But he doesn't understand, that I don't think it's possible." Sasuke told her as they continued to follow Naruto's path towards the shrine. Sakura frowned.

"Guilty for what?" Sakura asked. She had known something had happened, probably in their past time line. But no one had ever filled her in on it. Sasuke looked like he needed someone to talk to, and for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to confide in Naruto about it. That made Sakura worry that it was something that maybe she herself wouldn't be able to stomach.

"If I were to say, that in the past I would have been able to put a Katana through Naruto's heart, and sleep like a baby that night, would you believe me?" Sasuke asked. Sakura gasped a little and stumbled, Sasuke catching her elbow to keep her from falling on her face. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked with a worried voice. Sasuke picked up the speed again, they were only on a heavy jog at the moment, but would soon need to run to be able to catch up with Naruto. Sasuke turned off the path, pulling around the shrine and towards the bridge; Sakura didn't even question the movement.

"You saw me before, right? Before I just started changing. I was always doing my best, focused and not caring for anyone." Sasuke said. Sakura frowned and she seemed to have to think about it before nodding.

"Yeah, now that you say something, I remember." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded slightly, knowing she would have had to think about it, she was so wrapped up in pretending that she wanted to be his girlfriend that she hadn't taken the time to really get to know him. Or even watch him close enough to see he didn't like them hanging all over him. Sasuke then placed a hand over the area where Orochimaru had bit him.

"At first, when I was paired with team 7, I thought it would hold me back. But Naruto, he made me do things that I never would have done. Made me think, made me want to try harder, not for the sake of revenge like I had been. But to just beat him, to rival with him. That was our relationship. Then the Chuunin Exams came and that was when everything changed." Sasuke told her, Sakura seemed to think about something before gasping, Sasuke reaching out to keep her steady again, but kept jogging.

"Orochimaru?" Sakura asked. Sasuke scowled but nodded.

"Yeah, Orochimaru came and placed the curse seal on me. It gave me power, you saw it, but then it just brought back all my revenge. Revenge took over my mind, and to top it off, Itachi came looking for Naruto. The person I was bent on getting my revenge on had come after someone I had considered nothing more then a pest at that point. I started hating Naruto, because I thought Itachi wanted him because the idiot was strong. I needed more power, and Orochimaru tempted me with it." Sasuke slowed, and they just walked then, cheering from the Shrine had picked up a few minutes ago. Sakura stared at him as they walked.

"You left, didn't you?" Sakura asked in a weak voice. Sasuke nodded slowly, his eyes moving to the sky, rain clouds drifting over waiting to empty it's self from all the water that had build up in it.

"Yeah, I left. That was mistake number one. You tried to stop me, but I knocked you out and laid you on a bench near the entrance. Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Neji, Lee and Naruto all came after me. Chouji and Neji were seriously injured because of me, Shika, Lee and Kiba would have if not for Gaara, Kankurou, and Temari. They came to help. But that was the day… that was the day I made the biggest mistake of my life." Sasuke said. Sakura stared at him. She knew it had to deal with Naruto, but he didn't seem to want to talk about it.

Sasuke thought about it, not talking yet, he wasn't sure he could right now. He thought about the fight, every minute of it. That was one of the best fights Sasuke had, but it was also the worst. It was the best for only one reason, because it had been a real fight. But that was it, the rest, it was worse. He thought about how Naruto had desperately wanted him back, had gone through so much to get him back, but ended up failing. He thought about the pained look on Naruto's face, when he had punched a hole in his chest, and had not felt a damn thing about doing so. He remembered the fear that had eaten at him when watching Kyuubi's power leak over the blonde and transformed him. He remembered his own beast coming forth, and looking at the image from Naruto's red eyes as they came together for one last shot. He remembered sitting over top of Naruto, looking down at him and leaving him alive because he had put a scratch on his forehead protector. That was the reason he had left the blonde alive, and that he had no more strength in him. He did all that, for a lie. He hurt the one person he loved, to go to the person responsible for his clans death. A mental image of Naruto sitting alone in his apartment, eyes sad and looking to the ground, bandages wrapped around him, tears falling down his cheeks…

Sasuke shook his head and looked away, but Sakura glimpsed tears building in his eyes and she stared at him. It must be bad if it got Sasuke to cry over it. She wished she could talk to him, wished she could tell him everything was going to be alright, but she didn't know that. But she did know…

"Whatever happened Sasuke. I'm sure that Naruto doesn't dwell on it. He's happy, he's happy to be with you. He loves you, and fights to keep the village and you alive." Sakura said and watched as Sasuke stilled and turned on her. His eyes frustrated.

"I hurt him Sakura. I hurt him deep enough that he cries in his sleep, even today. I sit beside him, and hear him choke my name out, before waking up with tears in his eyes. I can't forgive myself, not for that. I don't even understand why Naruto even likes me so much anymore. I hurt him so badly…" Sasuke's fists clenched and then unclenched. Sakura shook her head.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you? I thought Uchiha's were able to see through anything." Sasuke's head snapped to her, Sharingan spinning. But Sakura stood her ground, unfazed by the eye weapon. "Sasuke, you want to know why Naruto cares for you, do you want to know why Naruto sticks up with your ass. Because he fucking loves you, you idiot. He cares, because he's _in love_ with you. So stop feeling so guilty every second, and show him you care. Give him a reason to stop crying at night, show him that he doesn't have to cry anymore over it." Sakura started walking, knowing already where they were headed. Sasuke stood there dazed before jogging up with her. She glanced at him.

"How?" He asked. His voice was desperate, and weak. She hated hearing him like this. She knew Uchiha's had a knack for covering up their emotions, but they were still human. They still had emotions, and Sakura thought their emotions were worse then most humans, that's why they held them up so much.

"Sasuke, I don't think you understand." She looked up at the sky. "When someone is cut deeply, they usually get scars. But that, that is physical cuts. When someone is emotionally cut by someone else. They can always heal and never even have to worry about scars. Usually it would need someone else to heal those wounds, but in this case I think the only one who can help, is you. I think Naruto's already beginning to heal. Just having you around everyday, gives him hope. Just show him you love him. Tell him you love him, do things with him. Be romantic, it doesn't matter if you guys are training or having a candle lit dinner. I think, as long as you are there, Naruto will heal just a bit more." Sakura theorized.

"What about the dreams?" Sasuke asked in a small whisper as they stuck to a tree near the bridge. Sakura shrugged, her eyes trained on road towards the shrine, keeping an eye out for Idate and Naruto.

"I could give you a thousand theories on why he has those dreams. But only one person can give you the real answer. Just ask him yourself. Talking to him about this, would probably help you both. I know you two think this, going back in time thing, is a second chance. But that doesn't stop the feelings from the other place. You are going to have to talk them out, or else it'll just be trouble down the road." Sakura told him. Sasuke nodded, and his eyes softened as he thought about it. He should talk to Naruto about it, he was sure the blonde had figured some things out. Or Kyuubi had told him, but it would be better to just up and say it then have Naruto think something. Sometimes his imagination can run a bit wild. Sakura glanced at him and smiled slightly; happy it seemed that her little pep talk had gotten him in a better mood. She hoped them the best, she loved Sasuke and Naruto like family now. Though she was still disappointed that Naruto was gay and taken, but what could you do about it? Nothing, so she just moved on. She only hoped those two could move on. She would have never even noticed they were having problems from the way they acted. But she guessed, they were just trying to block painful memories out, keep them away and locked up somewhere.

She could see them doing that, but it could only last for so long before the lock starts to break. She hoped it wouldn't come to that, but from the look on Sasuke's face, she didn't think it would. Her smile fell when both Sasuke and Sakura looked to Aoi and the other guy from the race that now stood in front of the gate. They had been in too deep of a conversation that neither had noticed them arrive. Sasuke made a motion for Sakura to lay low, and she crouched down as Sasuke hid around one of the trees near by. Aoi glanced over towards where they were hiding, but made no sign that he knew they were there. If he did know they were there, he didn't do anything.

* * *

"Holly hell! How many stairs can there be!" Naruto said as he shifted Idate on his back some more. Idate chuckled lightly.

"It's known as 'The Heart-breaking Stone Stairs.'" Idate told him. Naruto growled before shifting his weight then started up the stairs.

"Like I care!" Naruto said and pushed up; training with Sasuke really does wonders for the stamina. Though Sasuke had found different ways to use his stamina, the blonde blushed just by thinking about it. Idate frowned a bit, wondering what the blonde was thinking about. They began up the stairs, Naruto keeping a steady pace to make sure he didn't over exert himself.

"Hey…" Idate said. Naruto's eyes glanced back the guy but continued to run.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked back.

"Um… Just to avoid any confusion, it's not like I'm trusting you yet."

"Yeah, yeah, I don't mind." Naruto said like it was nothing. There was silence again for a little while before Iruka looked to the blonde and his face became hard.

"During the Chuunin Exams…" Naruto looked back at him but kept up his running. "You said there was a tenth question they asked, right?" Naruto frowned.

"Yeah, it was strange question." Naruto said.

"Three years ago, when I was taking the exam, they asked a similar question." Idate said. Naruto didn't expect to find out what the question was; Idate seemed to be lost in his memories. The blonde just focused on getting up the stairs for now while Idate sat quite.

"What kind of exam was it for you guys?" Idate finally asked. Naruto frowned just slightly. He remembered but telling Idate wasn't really going to help anything.

"I completely forgot. It's more like I didn't get his explanations, ya know?" Naruto said.

"I remained, believing in the words of my brother, yes I failed! There was no way I could agree with that. He said I should quit trying to become a ninja. Even now, I still do not know the answer to that question." Idate said. Naruto looked forward.

"In the world of ninjas, those who break the rules are called scum. But those who don't take care of their friends are even worse then scum." Naruto whispered. Idate blinked at him and Naruto sighed a little. "So after that you were tricked by Aoi?"

"Yeah that's correct." He sounded like he regretted it a lot not that Naruto could blame him. Cheered began right after he had said it, and Naruto pushed faster the moment he hit the top. The blonde fell and let Idate off who stood and stared up at the dark brown temple that had a long line of people on either side leading up to it.

"You stay and rest." Idate said. Naruto glared up at him.

"You still saying that?" Naruto said back.

"I can no longer accept any help. There would be no meaning if I can't win with my own power!" Idate said and took off down towards the temple. Naruto sat up and followed after him. Idate ran up to the stand that held a light blue to a dark purple stone. The kid seemed to have healed fast, and could run just fine now. Naruto took this time to calm down, and slow his breathing. The blonde stretched a bit while Idate grabbed the stone, and then took off. Naruto followed quickly behind, but stayed back a little, his eyes wondering a bit to make sure nothing was going to surprise him or anything. He immediately felt for Sasuke when they neared the bridge. He could feel Aoi and the other racer already, and then after a little bit more concentration he could feel Sasuke and Sakura. He just hopped that Aoi couldn't feel them as he could.

Idate shot forward more when he saw the other racer crossing the bridge. Naruto bit his lower lip, and slowed a bit, then shot into the trees. The blonde placed a hand behind his back, and motioned for Sasuke and Sakura to move into a better position. They weren't going to play this one out like last time. Naruto wasn't going to leave Sasuke behind again. The blonde just couldn't do it. But Sasuke was going to crack the sword again. Naruto watched with narrowed eyes as Idate got closer to the bridge. Two Kunai were in each hand, waiting for the right moment. The moment Idate got too close to the bridge, a flash of yellow, and a shocking sound went, and Idate was thrown backwards. Aoi stood in front of the bridge, with a smug smirk on his face. A black handle, with what looked like two crescent moons at the top, was in his right hand. Coming out between the moons was what looked like a yellow bolt of lightening, but just as you made out what it was, the bolt disappeared, and Aoi started to talk.

"Well, this is a surprise. I didn't think you'd make it this far." Aoi said his face still smug. Aoi stared wide eyed at the weapon the other held, while Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all got stiffened as the other racer made it to the other side. Aoi smirked a bit more, and lifted the weapon up, the bolt coming back instantly, and sliced through one of the ropes to the bridge. The bridge tilted to one side, making a creaking noise as it did. Idate gasped and stood with wide eyes. Aoi moved to the other side, the bolt in the weapon continued, and put the bolt underneath the rope there.

"Wait! What-What are you doing!" Idate yelled at him. Aoi barely even glanced at him before cutting through the rope. Idate's eyes widened, a 'stop' came out and he ran forward towards Aoi. Aoi's smirk became blank as he slashed upwards, hitting Idate again. And once again, Idate flew backwards. Sakura made to move forward, but Sasuke motioned for her to stay put. Naruto crouched, tensed, and smiled as Aoi began talking again.

"Why do you even bother? No one is a match for the Blade of the Thunder Spirit. The very sword wielded by the second Hokage. But then, you know all about it, don't you Idate. After all, you'll the one who stole it and brought it to me." Aoi said, his voice showing he was amused at the whole thing. Idate struggled to a crouch, but Naruto didn't even let him put his two cents in before unloading the four Kunai on Aoi. Aoi's umbrella was too slow for the throw, one Kunai hit his leg, and the other nicked his cheek. The other two were blocked by the umbrella. Naruto smirked when he heard Aoi grunt in pain. A second blonde appeared, grabbed Idate and moved backwards towards the woods and out of Aoi's range. Aoi glared, as he bent slightly and pulled the Kunai out of his leg. Naruto grinned at him, before shrugging a bit. 'Hey at least it's not a mud ball.' Naruto thought to himself with a small smirk.

"You know, for such a great and powerful shinobi, you can't defend too well. Can you?" Naruto mocked. Aoi tensed up, glared even more, and slashed for Naruto. The blonde dodged to the right. He landed in a crouch, pulling out a few more Kunai and tossing them. Aoi just tossed them away with one slash with the blade. Two Naruto's leapt for him, a Kunai in each hand. Another slash made the two Naruto's just puffs of smoke. And like usual, Naruto came out from the smoke with his Rasengan in hand. Aoi blocked, though it wasn't as quick as he had been last time. Or maybe, to Naruto he seemed slower because Naruto was more powerful now than he had been the first time. There was an eclectic static sound coming off when the two hit. After a minute stuck like that, Naruto pulled away and flipped away from him.

"Really, you have no chance kid." Aoi said with a smirk as he slashed at the blonde once again. Only to have the blonde flip back even more. The blonde smirked and shook his head.

"No, it's you who doesn't stand a chance." Naruto said, his eyes glanced over to Aoi's side. Aoi blinked and turned, luckily in time to catch Sasuke's Chidori with the sword. Aoi grunted, and was pushed back by the force. His eyes widening as he thought that the lightening emitting from the Uchiha's hand was going to break the Black of the Thunder Spirit. While Sasuke was putting a scratch in the sword, Naruto made two more clones and began forming his Rasengan again. With his opposite hand, he motioned for Sakura to move towards the bridge so that she could catch Sasuke. Naruto's attention quickly snapped to Sasuke when he screamed. The blonde flinched a bit when he heard the scream, and watched as Sasuke was enveloped in the yellow static that came off the sword. Naruto and Sakura made eye contact; she seemed to understand what Naruto was saying because she gave a quick nod. Aoi glared and then tossed Sasuke towards the bridge. He glared even more when Sakura caught him. She made sure not to land on the bridge it's self. Aoi stepped forward, the sword raised up as if to strike them both.

"Hey great ninja! Up here!" Naruto yelled from above Aoi and watched as his eyes widened and he turned to face the blonde. His eyes looking up quickly when he didn't see Naruto level with him. Aoi pulled the sword up in time to block Naruto's in coming attack. Naruto grinned at Aoi, as the others eyes widened even more. The sword broke, and Naruto landed on the ground.

"What?!" Aoi yelled when he saw half of the sword fall to the ground and then disappear. Naruto then quickly shoved what was left of his Rasengan into Aoi's stomach, making a nice gash in it. That sent the guy into the air and over the mountain. There was no way he would have lived even if he could have from the swirling pools at the bottom of the cliff. Naruto stood and dusted himself off, the grin still flat on his face. Idate stumbled a bit as the clone, who had kept a grip on him the whole time, puffed away.

"Naruto… That was… Amazing!" Idate said. Naruto turned to him and grinned before looking to Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura sat on the ground with Sasuke in her lap. The Uchiha was past out, though both Sasuke and Naruto knew it would happen, but Naruto still didn't like it.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked Sakura. She nodded, and looked to Idate, the same question in her eyes. Idate nodded as well, Sakura smiled at him. Naruto stretched and walked over to Sakura.

"I'll carry Sasuke, Sakura you take to Idate. We need to get a move on, and the bridge isn't very stable. It should hold us, but let's hurry just in case." Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke into his arms. Sakura nodded and stood, then moved over to Idate. Naruto's blue eyes gazed down at Sasuke, whose head now rested on his shoulder. Sakura and Idate blinked at how Naruto's eyes softened just by looking at his boyfriend.

"Naruto, we should go…" Sakura said. Naruto blinked and looked over before smiling and nodding.

"I'll go first. If the bridge shifts, find a different way." Naruto said. Idate shook his head.

"There is no way faster." He argued. Naruto grinned at him.

"Well then, this had better work, huh?" Naruto said and started on. He carefully stepped across the first wooden pieces with no problem. It creaked a bit while he walked, but nothing fell through. Aoi didn't get the chance to cut anything that would completely leave the bridge useless this time. Naruto got halfway before Idate and Sakura began. All of them made it across safely. Idate immediately took off, Sakura following close behind him. Naruto slowed to a jog, cerulean eyes dropped every now and then to Sasuke. After a few moments of jogging, Naruto hit the beginning of the crowd.

"Arg… Naru… Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he struggled to stand. Naruto, knowing the moments of beginning able to carry Sasuke was over, let him stand. His arm went around the Uchiha's waist though, just to be careful.

"How you feeling?" Naruto asked as he helped his boyfriend walk down the path. The people around them still cheered. The blonde couldn't help but smile at them, though his attention was focused mainly on Sasuke. The Uchiha glanced around before straightening up, ran a hand through his hair, and pulled Naruto's hand off his waist. The blonde looked a little sad and irritated at having his arm removed. But Sasuke wrapped an arm around the blonde waist and pulled him closer. Blue eyes rolled before Naruto leaned into his boyfriend, but not too much in case Sasuke needed help walking.

"I take that as a yes." The blonde snorted softly as they continued to walk. Sasuke smirked a bit at him.

"I'm fine. I braced myself, and pulled some Chakra around me to keep from getting too injured." Sasuke told him in a matter of fact voice. Naruto rolled his eyes again before giving a small smile.

"It worked better than we had hoped. Aoi wasn't that powerful, compared to us that is." Naruto told him. Sasuke smirked.

"Of course not, dope. We were still learning the first time." Sasuke told him. Naruto pulled off of Sasuke, only to be pulled back closer.

"Yeah, you're right… Teme, but we are still learning." Naruto said. "We stand no chance against Pain and Tobi. Even together, we need to learn more." Sasuke's smirk fell and he tightened his grip on Naruto.

"Yeah I know. We will Naru, promise." Sasuke said. Their conversation stopped there as they made it to the end of the path, and up to the temple.

"Whoa, just a minute there." A guy, out of three men from the Wagarashi family, walked up to Idate and the Wasabi family.

"Huh, Kiroroko(sp?)." Jirochou said looking confused. Idate also looked at the Wagarashi's head member with a confused face.

"It seems this kid, road on the back of a hired ninja for part of the way. That's a violation." Sasuke blinked and looked to Naruto who just leaned into him, glaring at the man who was talking. "I have proof. Just take a look at this photograph." He said, and pulled out a regular sized photograph. He turned it, and it showed Idate and Naruto running up the stairs, Idate on the blonde's back. Another man took a step forward. He looked even weirder than the one who had been talking. Gray short cut hair, with a black string hat that you usually see on a circus monkey.

"The runners have to make it here on their own strength. Those are the rules, this boy has to be disqualified. This means that, Fukusuke of the Wagarashi family is the winner." The monkey looking man said.

"What? This can't be." Jirochou said and stepped forward. His face became harder, as he stared into a smug looking face.

"Wait a minute that was…" Idate joined in. A glare on his face.

"I'll hear none of your excuses. Jirochou, you gave your word. I want Wasabi family to disband immediately." The hat man said. His smirk deepening by just saying pointless things.

"Naruto…" "Shhh."

"Just wait a moment. There is no such rule. Stop talking nonsense." Said another man who walked forward. He was a larger man, with almost bald cut hair. And a larger, more better looking hat on top.

"But my lord."

"Are you suggesting I left the Wagarashi family win? Simply because you wish it." The clearly high up man said.

"No. Of course not." The guy looked almost pleading now.

"Perhaps the reason you want to win so badly is because it'd be the end of all the bribes you've been accepting. Look here." Another photograph was flipped and it showed the guy in the smaller hat, and other gentleman. The other man was bowing and handing the hat man something. "You ignorance. You'll give up your position."

"Yes sir." The man bowed to the large gentleman.

"And you, Kiroroko. I've heard about the evil deeds that the Wagarashi family has been committing. You're crimes are unforgiving. The Wagarashi family is here by no more. Is that clear?" He said. His voice clearly showing he was one with much power. The three men bowed a muffled 'Yes sir' came from all three. The man gave a hearty laugh has he walked forward.

"An auspicious day, now let us consider this matter ended." The man said as he walked forward and pulled out a white fan. He waved the fan down when he finished talking and the crowd all burst into cheers. Naruto smiled, while Sasuke kissed him lightly on the neck. Sakura cheered along with everyone else. She even went as far as jumping up and down, and when Idate walked forward gave him a hug. Naruto laughed as he hugged Sasuke and thanked that the mission was over. He'd be able to go home and talk to Aki.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura didn't waste any time in getting things packed and headed for the harbor. They all wanted to get back to Konoha and help with whatever else was needed. A large boat was waiting for them when they all got there. Team seven stood in front of the platform that led up into the boat. Jirochou, Idate, and a few other members of the Wasabi family stood in front of them.

"I want to thank you for all your help, Naruto, Sakura." Idate said. Sakura just smiled at him, and Naruto stuck out his hand.

"Yeah. Well it was nothing." Naruto told him as they shook hands for the first time.

"I've come to get the wounded." Called Ibiki from at the top of the platform. Naruto and Sasuke looked up at him with a small smirk.

"Ibiki-sensei." "Big Brother!" Naruto then looked to Sasuke. The blonde had his arm around the Uchiha's waist again. This time Sasuke didn't switch the positions.

"Where is the wounded?" Ibiki asked. Naruto walked forward, Sasuke walking with him.

"Here." Naruto said. Motioning to Sasuke. Ibiki frowned a bit at them.

"Fine, get on the boat." He seemed nervous. Naruto grinned and walked forward, up the platform. He didn't even try to pretend at helping the Uchiha up. There was no wounded this time. But Naruto knew it would help Idate to see his brother again, and Jirochou didn't mind the little lie at all.

"Umm, excuse me." Sakura said shyly as she walked towards Ibiki.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ibiki asked in an intimidating voice. Sakura blushed a bit before looking down.

"Umm well… err… never mind." No matter how much training she got. She wouldn't be able to talk to Ibiki. She sighed a bit and continued up and onto the ship. Naruto sat Sasuke down, and leaned against the edge of the boat. His eyes watching Ibiki and Idate.

Big Brother. Big Brother! Hold on!" Idate yelled after Ibiki as the man turned and started back onto the boat.

"Who are you? Only one person called me that. And he died three years ago." Ibiki said as he turned to face Idate once again. They stared at each other for a few minutes in silence. The knowledge in Idate's eyes seemed to make Ibiki smile slightly. So the man turned once again and walked up. His eyes closed, and a smile on his face. Idate bowed at Ibiki's back, a smile on his face too. Naruto grinned, his eyes glancing down to Sasuke who squeezed his hand. The boat shifted, and then slowly set sail out of the harbor. Naruto leaned forward, Sakura coming to stand next to him.

"See you around Idate." Naruto said with a small wave.

"Yeah, you guys take care!" Sakura added. Giving him a wave as well.

"You got it. You guys come back anytime!" Idate said while waving.

"Hey boss, take care of yourself, okay?" Naruto said with a small smirk. Jirochou just gave a small smile and a nod. The boat began to pick up speed. Idate ran to the end of the Harbor, waving.

"Thanks again Naruto! Take care!" Idate yelled after him. Naruto waved back.

"Bye Idate! See you again!" Naruto called back before walking away and taking a seat next to Sasuke. Sakura fell in a sigh on the other side of the Uchiha. Sasuke still had his left arm wrapped up, and around his stomach. But nothing too bad like last time. Sakura smiled.

"Does it hurt?" She asked. Sasuke gave a small laugh before shaking his head. She frowned and bit her lower lip. "What's so funny?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Nothing… You just asked that before too… Just this time… It's different too." Sasuke said and leaned against Naruto. The blonde's eyes softened and made contact with green ones. Sakura gave him a small smile before going to stand. Sasuke though grabbed her hand and pulled her back down as well.

"No, it's alright. Stay." He said. He liked to be surrounded by his comrades. Even when he was with Orochimaru he enjoyed just being around people. Whether it was fighting, or eating. Of course he liked to be alone too. Sakura looked to Naruto who just grinned at her. She smiled and got comfortable next to Sasuke. She went to talk to them, but Sasuke has past out, or was just resting with his eyes closed. His head still buried against Naruto's shoulder. Sakura smiled softly, before looking up at the clouds. Naruto though, looked over at Ibiki who was staring at them. He seemed to know something, which neither of them knew. But he wasn't saying anything. It made something in Naruto's stomach stir as the blonde began thinking about what Ibiki might know.

**I'm sure nothing's wrong. You are just imaging it. **Kyuubi spoke. Naruto gave a small jump when he heard her voice in his head again. She hadn't spoken since they were on the boat. Which is just an odd thing by it's self.

_And how would you know? What if it's Aki? Or Kakashi? Or the Third? What if Orochimaru did something? We don't know what going to happen with that snake guy anymore. _Naruto was starting to panic. Just thinking about Orochimaru made him angry, and if the snake bastard did anything to the village…

**If Orochimaru did anything, Ibiki would have said it. As well if anything happened to the Third, Kakashi, or Aki… **Though even she didn't sound very convincing with the three of them. She wasn't sure if Tsunade would wait and tell them herself, or go the easy way out and have someone else do the dirty work.

_I hope you're right Kyuu…_Naruto said and laid his head against Sasuke's. His eyes flickered to Ibiki one last time before he slipped into a half sleep half awareness for the rest of the trip.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura walked through the gates. Ibiki and the medical ninja's who had come to tend to the wounded had already gone ahead. Ibiki didn't seem to want to stick around. Whether he was angry at them for tricking him, or didn't want to talk. Naruto seem to think it was because there was bad news coming. The Cat Anbu stood in front of the gate. All of team seven shared looks before walking towards him.

"Team Seven, if you'll follow me please… Tsunade wishes to see you." The Anbu told them. Naruto looked worried while Sasuke frowned. Sakura just looked annoyed.

"We haven't even had the chance to change…" She argued. The Anbu just shook his head.

"You'll want to come along as well, Mrs. Haruno." Sakura blinked before nodding. Her eyes glanced over to Sasuke and Naruto, and she became worried as well when she noticed neither knew what was happening. Which meant none of this had happened before? Sasuke leaned against Naruto. It seemed that the Uchiha had taken a little bit more damage than he had thought. But still, not anything to keep him in the hospital over night. All three of them nodded and followed the Anbu. Each shared looks again when they turned and headed towards the hospital, they began to worry even more. The Anbu led them inside, and up two levels. Soon enough they came to a stop in front of a door. The Anbu pushed it open and walked in; he looked back and motioned for the three of them to enter as well.

Naruto was hesitant, not really wanting to know what had happened. But with Sasuke's help, and Sakura's, he walked forward and faced the bed. Sakura immediately came to the other side of the bed when she saw who it was. The third Hokage sat on the bed, he was looking better. His arm though was still wrapped up, and from the looks of the blood staining the bandage, it wasn't healing too well. Though the black under his eyes was gone, and he didn't look as tired. Kakashi sat in a chair by the window, a cup of something in his hand. When he saw the three of them enter, the cup came to rest on the window seal, and he turned towards them. Tsunade sat in a chair by Sarutobi, opposite of Sakura. The Anbu took up stance outside the door when Sasuke and Naruto were fully in the room. Tsunade stood when both were inside and facing her and Sarutobi.

"Tsunade, what's this about?" Naruto quickly asked. He wanted to know now. Not wanting to stale anything anymore. He hated not knowing what was going on. Tsunade's eyes flickered to Kakashi. Naruto turned to his sensei. Kakashi coughed before nodding.

"Aki and I were on our way back from Suna. We had entered the woods when Aki felt something. Soon after, I did too. Two members of the Akatsuki clan stepped out after a moment. Aki had said they were the leader of the Akatsuki. She summoned a giant tiger, one who was extremely fast. Aki had me get on… I was hesitant about it. But the look she gave me…" He looked away from his team. "I left her behind, because she told me to. When the Anbu went to look for her, there was nothing." Kakashi told them. He seemed to regret each and every word. He also seemed really sad about the fact that he had left her. Naruto looked to Tsunade who merely nodded, then to Sarutobi who gave him a hard look.

"T-There wasn't any sign of a fight?" Naruto asked. His voice was shaky and he felt Sasuke tense beside him. Tsunade shook her head sadly at him. Naruto straightened up, pulling away from Sasuke, gave one last look to everyone in the room and turned for the door.

"Then she's not dead." He merely said and walked out. Sasuke watched him go with sad eyes before looking back to Kakashi, who looked like he wanted to jump out the window at the moment.

"Thank you for telling us. Kakashi-sensei. I and Naruto know that it wasn't your fault. We understand why she did what she did. At least we will. If you'll excuse me…" Sasuke gave a small bow to everyone in the room and darted after his blonde. Sakura stood and was about to go after them, but stopped and sat back down. She knew it would be better if Sasuke went after him alone. Kakashi picked up his cup and took another sip of it. Though it didn't really look like he knew what he was drinking, let along he did it. He looked lost, hurt, and sad. Sarutobi placed his good hand over top of Sakura's while Tsunade gave a deep sigh and left the room to finish work she had piled up on her desk.

Sasuke though, raced through the village towards the Hokage Mountain. The Uchiha knew where Naruto was without even searching for his Chakra. After a few minutes he found the blonde. Naruto sat looking off the Mountain, his eyes dazed off as they looked over Konoha. Sasuke walked forward, the blonde made no motion that he knew the Uchiha was there, and took a seat next to him. They sat in silence for a long while. The sun began to set out on the horizon. The sky started to become a lighter pink shade, to an almost red color.

"This had been our very first… real fight." Naruto said softly. Sasuke took a deep breath before wrapping his arms around Naruto and pulling him closer. A soft kiss was placed on Naruto's forehead before Sasuke pulled away.

"Yes but this time… this time it's different…" Sasuke whispered. Naruto rested his chin on his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs.

"What were you thinking then? What started everything? It wasn't just Orochimaru's curse seal." Naruto said. His eyes stayed on the village the whole time he asked. Sasuke tensed a bit before looking away from Naruto.

"Jealousy… I was jealous that you were able to defeat Gaara, then got a new technique, and was also able to defeat Aoi when I couldn't." Sasuke told the blonde. It was silent again for a few minutes while Naruto frowned deeply.

"Teme." Sasuke looked to Naruto who was now glaring at him. His eyes were just a bit softer, but he clearly wasn't happy. "It's because of you that I was able to do all those things. It's because of you that I got anywhere. I probably wouldn't have gotten any farther than Genin if it weren't for you. And just for the record, I wouldn't have been able to defeat Aoi if you hadn't cracked the sword." It was dark now, the stars becoming visible in the sky. The moment Naruto stopped talking he stood and marched away. Sasuke barely even took a breath before he was up and caught Naruto. His arms wrapped around the blonde's waist and his face buried into Naruto's hair.

"I know that now Naruto… I know. I'm sorry Naru. I'm so sorry." Sasuke whispered softly. His arms tightened around Naruto, as if he was trying to keep the blonde from running away. Naruto placed his hands over top of Sasuke's and leaned into the Uchiha.

"I know too… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Naruto said softly. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, you should have said something. You can say anything Naruto. We need to talk about it. We can't keep pretending that none of it ever happened. It's not good for us to do so." Sasuke said back. Naruto released Sasuke's hand, though they still stayed wrapped around the blonde's waist.

"I wanted to hate you Sasuke. I wanted to never see you again. You ripped by heart out and stomped on it. You made me hurt so badly, Sasuke. I never want to feel that way again. You left me Sasuke. I saw the look of hatred on your face when he almost killed me." Tears dripped off Naruto's chin and dripped to the ground. The blonde's knees bucked and Sasuke lowered them to the ground.

"I trained so hard so that I could bring you back to the village. But I knew that even if I could get you back into the village. I would never have you, and I wouldn't know if you'd try to leave again. I was always scared that I'd lose you. That I'd fail and you'd be forever in the darkness." Naruto cried. Sasuke began to rock him back and forth while listening to the blonde talk. Once the words became unintelligible Sasuke kissed the back of Naruto's head.

"God I'm so sorry. I thought of you a lot while I was with Orochimaru. I can't say I didn't do it. I can't go back and change the past… But I have a second chance now. I'm not going to do the same things twice. I'm going to be here for you now. I'm never going to leave you like that again. I promise. You don't have to be scared anymore." Sasuke said. Naruto turned, Sasuke's arms loosening so the he could, and placed a shaky hand over Sasuke's cheek.

"P-Promise? I-I don't think I'd be able to handle it… I-If you left me again." Naruto said. His eyes were red and puffy. His cheeks stained with tears. Sasuke released pulling Naruto against his chest and kiss the top of his head.

"God I promise Naru. I promise. I'll never leave you again. And we'll find Aki too." Sasuke said. Then regretted what he said about Aki immediately. Naruto broke down into more tears, though Sasuke was sure most of it was from his promise.

"What if we can't find her? What if there's nothing to find? Why didn't Itachi know about this plan to capture her? Wait… what if Tobi found out about Itachi? He could be… Oh…" Naruto looked panicked. Sasuke sighed a bit before kissing Naruto to shut him up. He pulled back a few seconds later.

"Naruto, she's fine. Mao wouldn't have let anything happen. Aki's strong. Itachi's isn't known or else he'd have sent a clone to tell us. He probably didn't know about Aki's capture. Tobi is an Uchiha and he wanted Uchiha's at his side. He probably thinks he won't be able to get me, so he went after Aki. They're fine." Sasuke told the blonde.

"H-How do you know?" Naruto asked stressed out now. Sasuke traced Naruto's cheek.

"Kyuubi would have felt Mao leaving Aki. Or even dying, if that's possible. I would have felt Itachi die. I would know if Itachi was… in danger… And she did what she did because she knew that Kakashi had a rule to play here. She couldn't take the chance that he'd be killed." Sasuke said as he pushed back a few locks of blonde hair. Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's hand before nodding.

"I understand Sasuke… your right. We'll find her and we'll save her." Naruto said determinedly. Realization sparked in the blue orbs, Sasuke raised an eyebrow when he saw it.

"We have to get in contact with Zabuza and Haku. Let them know what's happened. We should also try and send something to Itachi. He needs to know that Aki is with Akatsuki." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled and then nodded. He placed a kiss on Naruto's lips, keeping the kiss longer than the last one before releasing.

"I agree. But, we should head home and rest first. There is no point in doing all that and then pass out in the middle of all of it." Sasuke said and slowly stood, pulling Naruto with him. The blonde gave a small laugh before nodding and leaning against his boyfriend as they slowly walked back home.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke whispered in the darkness. Naruto smiled and snuggled against the Uchiha.

"I love you too."

* * *

_**Well that's the end of Chapter 26! Hope you all liked it. The ending seems like the end of a story but it's not! Just a chapter. There might be two more chapters left of this story… DON'T worry though. There will be a sequel. I'm going to try and use a time line for the next one. Hopefully read a few of the manga and get more ideas. Things in the newer manga have been going pretty fast. I have to put some things in this story that are in the manga as well. Sasuke Sharingan of course as well as Naruto's new little gift there. Some people will NOT die in my story like Jiraiya**_._** I hated that he died, so he's not going to! Lol Well again, so sorry for the really, really long time until update. I haven't been feeling well and usually that means I write a lot. But I haven't felt like doing anything at all for the past few weeks. Also just a note for the sequel of both Beyond Worlds and Trouble Going, I need story names! I suck at names for stories. So if anyone has any idea's they'd like to share put it in the comment, or just message me. I'll put up a poll. Picking three names I like and have you all vote on them. I'll post a author note up so that everyone knows that the polls are up. Well that's it for this note. **_

_**Thanks for reading! I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. Maybe a week or two. I have a lot of make up homework for school I have to do. So yeah that'll take a lot of my time for the next few days. So… thanks, and review!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way!**_

_**Warning: SasuNaru, OOC, OC, No lemon sorry if you wanted one.**_

_**This is the last chapter for Beyond Worlds. More info at the bottom. **_

_**

* * *

Enjoy Chapter 27!

* * *

  
**_

"Uzumaki Naruto. Tsunade wishes to see you." An Anbu told the blonde who stared at him with sleepy eyes. Naruto gave a small nod before shutting the door on the Anbu and turned around. He was only dressed in a pair of dark orange boxers with a large black shirt that had the Uchiha symbol on the back. A yawn escaped his mouth as he padded bare foot back up the cold wooden stairs and into his and Sasuke's room.

"Who was that?" Sasuke mumbled with his head shoved against a pillow. Really it came out more like 'Woa wous thaght' but the blonde understood. He gave a small stretch before going to the dresser and grabbed clothes for today.

"Anbu, the old hag wants me." Naruto told him while grabbing a pair of dark blue pants. "Go back to sleep. I'll be back soon." He pulled the pants on then stepped in front of the mirror. His fingers ran through the messy blonde locks a few times before another yawn came. He then walked over to Sasuke. Kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, which murmured but didn't stir. The blonde smiled slightly before grabbing his forehead protector and then heading out. The Uchiha shirt still on, the blonde grabbed a blue jacket which also happened to have an Uchiha symbol embedded on its back and a smaller one on the collar. He slipped on his shoes and then was out the door, locking it behind him.

Naruto rubbed at his eyes as he jogged through the village towards the tower. He barely noticed the people take second glances at him. They were used to Sasuke and Naruto holding hands and the occasional kiss. But Naruto usually didn't go around with the Uchiha symbol on his clothing. Even if Sasuke almost had to beg the blonde to wear the shirt the blonde had on now. Naruto didn't like to wear the Uchiha symbol, it felt too weird. But when you wake a blonde up, who only had a few hours of sleep, he doesn't usually care what he's wearing at that time. He got to the tower in not so record time. Though it slowly woke the blonde up. He ran up the tower steps and stopped at the Hokage office where two Anbu had taken their guarding position in front of the door.

Their eyes glanced over him before nodding and opening the door. Naruto straightened up and walked through the doors. He blinked a bit when he saw Tsunade sitting at her desk and Shizune, Kotetsu, Izumo, Ibiki, Anko, and Gemma stood beside her desk. Standing in front of Tsunade's desk stood Shikamaru. He looked even more tired than Sasuke in the mornings. His sleepy brown eyes glanced back to Naruto, yawned, and then looked back to Tsunade.

"You're late Naruto." Tsunade said. Naruto stepped forward to stand next to Shikamaru.

"Do you really want to know why I'm late?" Naruto asked with raised eyebrows. Tsunade just shook her head and Shikamaru just blushed at the thought. "I was up all night talking to Sasuke, so we didn't get much sleep. And yes, TALKING." Naruto said and muttered pervert towards Shikamaru. Kotetsu and Izumo chuckled lightly while Tsunade narrowed her eyes a bit before sighing. With a wave of her hand she motioned for both to shut up and that she was going to start. Naruto smiled slightly and stood straighter, his hands shoved into the jackets pockets.

"I don't know the actual facts, but, the last exam was interrupted. And it's also something different this time, because there wasn't a clear winner. But… the late Third Hokage had high opinions of your match. And it seems that a nominations for promotion to Chuunin has come around." Tsunade said as she slowly placed an ink pen into some white ink and started to write on the few pieces of papers that piled on her desk. "The official examiners feel the same way. So it's not as If I am simply doing what I'm told. But now, show me that you wear your forehead protectors with pride. Congratulations. From this day forth, you are a Chuunin!" Tsunade finished and looked up at the two young men who stood in front of her.

"Eeeehhhhh!" Was Shikamaru's response while Naruto just sort of gapped in front of everyone? That was not what he was expecting. He knew he had done better in the Chuunin exams, but he pretty much thoughts his maturity level would keep him from going to Chuunin. Or he would need some more 'training' at least for people to let him move up. But, obviously this was not true.

"Congratulations to the both of you." Tsunade said once again before standing. Ibiki and Anko stepped forward, pulling a dark green Chuunin vest out from behind their backs. Ibiki walked to Naruto and Anko to Shikamaru. Naruto heard Shika mutter a 'troublesome' before looking to Ibiki who stared at him with that blank look. Naruto gently took the vest from his hands, running his fingers over the Konoha leaf symbol.

"Thank you…" Naruto whispered in aw. Ibiki's lips twitched a bit into a small smile while he watched the blonde goggle over the vest. Tsunade and everyone else just gave a small smile while they watched. Shikamaru gave a small sigh before nodding.

"Thank you for the honor. I'm supposed to meet Asuma…" Shikamaru went to say. Tsunade nodded and gave a small wave.

"Go on and meet him Shikamaru. Congratulations." Tsunade said. Shikamaru gave a bow before disappearing out the door. Naruto blinked and looked to everyone in the room. He knew that no one there knew about him and Sasuke's past. That none of them knew how much effort Naruto had taken just to get to this point. Though the look in Tsunade's eyes, she was suspicious about everything.

"Naruto!" The blonde turned quickly to see Jiraiya and Iruka panting by the door. Naruto's eyes widened thinking something had gone wrong, but he was swept into a hug by Iruka.

"I can't believe you made Chuunin! That's awesome, congratulations!" Iruka said while Jiraiya got a hold of his breath. Naruto gave a small laugh as he gave him a hug back.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said before pulling away from him. He let his eyes glance over at Jiraiya who had stopped panting was just leaning against the door frame. The Anbu stood out in the hallway leaning against the walls.

"I'm not here to say congratulations Naruto. You know that." Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya-sama!" Iruka snapped getting a small flinch from Jiraiya before his face became as blank as he could make in while staring at the motherly man. Naruto stood straighter and raised his eyebrows at him.

"Ero-Sennin, what's up?" Naruto asked, his hand tightening on the vest. He desperately wanted to pull it on, but Jiraiya seemed to want to say something important. Jiraiya leaned off the frame and took a step forward.

"I want to take you away for some training. You're going to need it get Aki back." Jiraiya said. Naruto's eyes widened a bit before narrowing.

"I'm going to get her back." Naruto snapped. Jiraiya smirked.

"With my help." Naruto smiled before nodding, and then turned back to Tsunade.

"Will I be able to?" Naruto asked. Tsunade's eyes narrowed at the two.

"No." She said and Naruto gapped a bit before glaring. She raised a finger up at him. "That is, if you tell me what's been going on? Personally of course." Her eyes glanced to everyone else in the room that were now very much confused, but nodded and left. Iruka gave Naruto one last hug before leaving as well. Tsunade leaned back in her chair while Naruto and Jiraiya took to standing in front of her desk. Jiraiya frowned a bit, confused at what was going on. Tsunade took that as he didn't know anything either. Naruto looked between the two, feeling just a bit worried now.

"I've noticed Naruto, that there are things going on between you and Sasuke. And not just the physical stuff. Aki also seems to be pulled into this. I don't understand what's going on, but Kakashi and Sarutobi know things that I don't. And it doesn't make me want to trust either of you guys with anything, until I understand what it is. So, out with it." Tsunade demanded. Naruto fiddled with the vest that was still gripped in his hands while he looked out the window. Jiraiya had turned so that he faced Naruto as well.

"I should talk this over with Sasuke before I say anything." Naruto muttered softly.

"I believe you should tell me now. Naruto, or else you will not be leaving the village." Tsunade said strongly. Naruto's eyes widened at her.

"You're kidding right! God you're so…. Ahh!" Naruto growled in frustration and turned around running his hand through his hair for a few times. He turned and faced the two Sannins. "Fine…But _nothing_ leaves this room." Tsunade and Jiraiya looked between each other before nodding. Naruto then began at the beginning, after a few minutes he walked and leaned against a wall, and then started to talk again. They sat listening intently, sharing glances in the middle of things, gapped at him, or just looked like one of them was going to interrupt but never did. When he got to parts like, Sasuke running away, made him feel bad but he pushed through them and told mostly what had happened. He even filled him in on Itachi being innocent, Haku, Zabuza, and mostly everything about Aki. When he finished the blonde took a deep breath and watched them for their reactions.

* * *

"Hmm… Naru…" Sasuke rolled over and reached out for the blonde only to hit air. Sleepy black orbs blinked and the Uchiha sat up. His eyes looked around before sighing. He faintly remembered Naruto leaving this morning. He didn't remember why, but he did remember there was a knock at the door. Someone must have come for Naruto, Tsunade probably wanted to see how he was doing. A pale hand came up and ran through the spiky raven locks, then dropped to his mouth when he yawned.

"Might as well get up." He spoke to his self and slipped out of the bed. He padded down the steps and into the kitchen. He went to the fridge, grabbed the milk, and then grabbed a box of cereal and a bowl. Sasuke poured himself some cereal and sat eating it slowly at the island. About half way into his breakfast he moved up again and got himself a cup of orange juice. He smirked a bit when he emptied the cart and tossed it in the garbage. Naruto wasn't going to be happy he stole the last of the orange juice. But that just meant Sasuke would have to make it up to the blonde.

A sly smirk fell on the Uchiha's lips as he thought of ways he could please his little blonde. He loved getting a blush from Naruto and couldn't help want more of those cute little moans. Who could ever blame him for loving everything about the Uzumaki? When Sasuke finished his breakfast he dumped his dishes into the sink and then moved back upstairs. He pasted his bedroom and went for the bathroom. He slipped out of his clothes, turned the water on hot enough to burn the skin, and stepped in. Sasuke gave a small sigh of relief when he felt the hot water run over his body. He quickly washed his hair, wondering when Naruto would be getting home. The blonde probably had told him and he didn't remember. After lathering his body with soap and rinsing it off, Sasuke stepped out of the shower and grabbed the blonde's orange towel off the rack. He then wrapped it around his waist. He ran his hand through his hair and up out of his face before turning off the shower.

He then walked out of the bathroom and headed for the bedroom. Sasuke paused, sighed and headed back to the bathroom. The Uchiha violently grabbed his clothes that he slept in and then walked back towards the room. Sasuke dropped the clothes off outside the bedroom door, and then stepped inside. Black eyes landed first on the open window and then the large animal on his bed. Sasuke froze in the door way when he got a good look at the animal. It was a large tiger with a coat so pure white Sasuke was sure the animal was albino or something. It looked long and Sasuke knew that there was hair already on the sheets. The claws of the thing were so thick that the Uchiha was sure that just one would slice him in two.

There was a scar of red running from the ear down the side of its face. The tip of its right ear was split in half as well, probably from the same thing that made the scar. The thing was huge; its body took up the entire king sized bed. The legs though rested on the floor, the head of the tiger lay on the edge of the bed. Sasuke stayed where he was staring at the large tiger. He'd seen a few bigger than the one that lay on his and Naruto's bed. But this one gave off a strong chakra signature, and even though Sasuke wasn't sure how, he knew that this tiger was really old. He seemed wise and everything that came with that. Though Sasuke didn't know for sure, he knew it already. How? Sasuke knew not, but he could feel power just radiating off this tiger.

"Are you Uchiha Sasuke?" The tiger's voice was strong and deep. The voice also gave more proof that he was strong, wise, and very old. He had asked without opening his eyes. Only an ear had twitched letting Sasuke know the tiger had sensed him. Though the Uchiha knew that the tiger had sensed him the moment he started up the steps and maybe even before that.

"Yes." Sasuke said and the tiger sat up just a little. A pop sound and a puff of smoke came. Sitting on the bed side table now laid a medium sized scroll. Everything that had been on the table was now gone but an ink pen and some ink. Slowly the large tiger opened its eyes. He didn't look at Sasuke, but the Uchiha knew he didn't have to, to know that he was there. The tiger's eyes were clear as crystal with no pupil. Sasuke found that the tiger reminded him of a Hyuuga.

"I'm Hiroto, the keeper of the names. Akika sent me here to have you sign your name on the scroll." The tiger, now named Hiroto, said before giving a small yawn. "Where is Aki, she was supposed to be here." Hiroto asked his head tilted a small bit and his ears twitched as if searching for Aki. Sasuke took a step forward, his eyes a little wider than normal.

"You've heard from Aki?" Sasuke asked quickly. Hiroto blinked before shaking his massive head.

"Not recently. Where is she?" Hiroto asked. Sasuke gave a disappointed sigh. A hand came down to grip a hold of his towel that was still wrapped around his waist. Even if the tiger was blind, Sasuke didn't like being naked in front of anyone besides Naruto.

"She's been captured by Akatsuki." Sasuke told him. Hiroto snorted a bit before motioning to the scroll.

"Well sign your name now. I'll have Maya come and teach you how to summon my kind." Hiroto told him. Sasuke hesitated before walking over and unrolled the scroll. Hiroto just laid his head back down on the bed a sigh coming from him. Sasuke grabbed an ink pen, dipped it in the ink, and slowly spelled his name out on the next empty space. He looked at all the name and noticed most of it was empty. He found Aki's name neatly printed only one name above his own. _Uzumaki Akika _it said in fine writing. Sasuke gave a small sigh and rolled the scroll back up. The moment it was it puffed away and everything that had been on the table was back again.

"Maya will be around shortly to explain things. I'm sorry to hear about Aki, we will meet again. Goodbye Uchiha Sasuke." Hiroto said, and then disappeared, leaving Sasuke's blankets covered in fine white hairs. The Uchiha glared slightly at the spot where Hiroto had just been laying before ripping the covers off and throwing them into a neat pile outside where he had placed his dirty clothes. He'd have to do some laundry later today. Or have Naruto do it, the guy enjoyed doing clothes for some reason. Sasuke could probably spend the rest of his life with the blonde and would never really understand how the guy's mind really worked. Sasuke paused as he went to open the dresser draws. He just realized that he thought a lot about Naruto, especially when he wasn't with him. With a small shrug Sasuke began pulling on clothes for today.

As he slowly finished putting on the shirt the Uchiha fully realized what had just happened. With one of the biggest grins the raven had ever held on his face Sasuke went and picked up the clothes and headed to put them where all the other dirty clothes had been piling up till someone in the house did them. Naruto had been talking about doing this today or tomorrow. At least it would sometime soon. With the smile still on place and the dirty clothes with all the other dirty clothes, Sasuke migrated to the living room to study some. He had just pulled one of the books off the book shelf when he heard the front door slam. With a raise eyebrow the book slid back into place and Sasuke made to leave the room and head for the kitchen where Naruto usually went after slamming a door. The Uchiha got half way through the room when Sasuke appeared in the doorway.

"Sasuke!" She exclaimed and then panted a bit. Sasuke walked calmly up to her. His smile lessened but still there. She noticed and gave a disappointed sigh.

"Ahh Naruto made it back?" Sakura said sounding disappointed as well. Sasuke frowned before shaking his head. The smile completely gone now.

"No, why what's up with Naruto?" He asked. Sakura smiled before straightening and taking a deep breath.

"I was heading through the village when I over heard Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru and Asuma-sensei. Shikamaru made Chuunin!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke gave a small sigh.

"Of course he did Sakura. We already told you this." Sasuke told her. He frowned even more when her smile brightened.

"But did you know that he was one out of _two _that made Chuunin. Guess who the other was?" Sakura asked clearly excited now. Not that Sasuke hadn't noticed that the moment he saw her. He frowned a bit more though. Only Shikamaru had became a Chuunin last time. There wasn't any difference in the fights besides Naruto's. The Uchiha's eyes widened and he stared at Sakura for a minute or two.

"Naruto?" He asked quietly. He probably could have guessed the blonde would have made it just by how much Naruto's plan had been so well planned out. Even if he knew what would have happened before it happened. It took a long while for Naruto to come up with a plan that good. The blonde's first one was to do the same thing he had before. But Naruto wanted to save energy for the Gaara fight.

"Yep! I can't believe it!" Sakura said then gave a goofy grin. "Well of course I can believe it. But it's still a wonderful thing. He didn't make it back yet? He probably should have. I hope there wasn't any bad news to come with the good one." Sakura then added. Sasuke and Sakura stared at each other for a few seconds before darting out of the house and headed for the Hokage tower. They made it there in record time. Sakura just starting to pant a little by the time they hit the doors that the Anbu were guarding. Sasuke just walked past them and went to open the door only to have one appear in front of him. Sasuke growled.

"The Hokage wanted to speak with Naruto alone." The Anbu said. Sasuke glared at him.

"I'm Naruto's teammate, boyfriend, and best friend. Whatever is being said to Naruto, will be said to me." Sasuke said and pushed the Anbu aside. Before the other Anbu could do anything Sasuke pushed into the room. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Naruto all turned with wide eyes to see Sasuke and Sakura walk into the room. The two Anbu stood with their arms crossed over their chest. They radiated not pleased one bit.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin. He motioned for Sakura to shut the door, which she did looking away from the Anbu's. She then turned to find Sasuke standing behind Naruto with his arms around the blonde's waist. Tsunade and Jiraiya seemed to be in shock, whether it was the sudden appearance of Sasuke and Sakura or something else that had happened. She moved forward and stood beside her two team mates.

"I had to tell them Sasuke… they pretty much cornered me. Well the old hag did anyways." Naruto told Sasuke blue eyes flickered to Sakura who placed a hand on his shoulder. Tsunade and Jiraiya blinked at Sasuke who seemed to glare a bit.

"It's unfair to corner Naruto. You both know that he cares deeply for you two." Sasuke sneered at them. Tsunade blinked before standing up.

"If either of you cared for us, you would have told us at the beginning! We may have been able to send you back." Tsunade sneered back. Naruto moved out of Sasuke's grip.

"We couldn't tell anyone. Do either of you know how it feels to know the moment Kyuubi is uttered you're locked up? The fear that someone may say something and it gets out? I could be killed for just being able to talk to Kyuu! And as for going back… maybe we didn't want to go back…ever think of that?" Naruto snapped. He didn't want to go back. Everything was better this time. So he was being selfish, he had people who had died before now alive. Orochimaru was dead then, but that could be easily fixed here. Aki, well she's in Akatsuki's grip and that doesn't make Naruto feel good. But even if Naruto and Sasuke wanted to go back, they would need the power of Mao to get back. Even then, who knows if they ended up back in their time line?

"Naruto…" Tsunade softly murmured.

"No. Don't Naruto me. I'm being selfish I know that. But we lived through that for a reason. If there wasn't, then we would have died then. And even if we wanted to go back, without that same great power we wouldn't be able to get back." Naruto told her. Tsunade blinked at him before taking her seat again.

"Alright, I get it. But you should have told me sooner. You know perfectly well, at least I would hope so, that I do not care for the advisors. Whether Kyuubi was involved or not I wouldn't have said anything, then or now. Is there anything else you want to tell us before we wrap this up?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya still sat listening silently through the whole thing. He didn't look like he had much of a hard time being convinced. He had already felt like things were happening again, at least now he had a theory on it. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other for a second. It was all up to the blonde since Sasuke wasn't sure all of what he had told the two Sannin. Sakura blinked and glanced over at the two loved ones.

"No… Nothing that I should be the one to reveal." Naruto said and then looked back to Tsunade. She gave a small glare.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked. Naruto straightened his shoulders and looked to her with a serious face.

"I mean, that the last little things have to deal with Aki's secrets and it wouldn't be right for me to tell you." Naruto said. Tsunade gave a small sigh but nodded.

"Fine, I'll take this for now. It's already a lot of handle. None of this will go on paper Naruto, Sasuke. We will take this to the grave, as will anyone who knows about it." Tsunade said. Both Sakura and Jiraiya nodded in agreement. Naruto grinned while Sasuke gave a small smile at them.

"Thanks guys." Naruto said while leaning against Sasuke who wrapped his arms around him again. Tsunade and Jiraiya glanced at each other before looking back to team seven.

"Well it seems that in a few weeks Naruto will be coming with me… I have to do something before we head off. Especially if what you said is true, it means I have to think of something else." Jiraiya told him. Tsunade and Jiraiya's eyes connected again and they seemed to have a one on one conversation by just that one look.

"Well I have to meet Lee. Bye." Sakura suddenly said. Tsunade gave a nod and Sakura disappeared out the door. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke once again.

"That's fine. I have a few things I want to do here before I leave anyways." Naruto told them. Tsunade just gave a nod and motioned them to leave. Sasuke pulled Naruto along and they disappeared out the door to let Jiraiya and Tsunade talk things over. It wasn't until Sasuke got Naruto outside that he told Naruto about his visitor. Naruto grinned at him.

"Even though Aki's unable to contact us, she still has plans for everything…. You don't think that… that she knew she was going to be…?" The question left unsaid but both knew what he meant. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, Aki knows it would be dangerous for her to be in Akatsuki's hands, not for her but for Itachi. She wouldn't do something to harm anyone she loves. It was probably just as surprising to her as it is to us." Sasuke told him as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder and gave him a half hug. Naruto grinned and leaned against him, the suddenly pulled away. Sasuke frowned before smiling at his blonde as he watched Naruto put the green vest over his jacket. That was when he noticed that it wasn't the blonde's jacket but it was his own Uchiha jacket. Sasuke shook his head a bit.

"Are you decided that wearing the Uchiha symbol isn't that bad?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto blinked and looked at him with a confused face. Sasuke pointed to the Uchiha symbol that was branded on the collar, Naruto grabbed it and then groaned.

"There's a larger one on the back too…" Sasuke added. Naruto gapped at him before he felt his face heat up. He had walked through the whole village with the jacket on! That meant everyone saw it. Another groan came out of Naruto as he buried his head against Sasuke.

"I-I walked through the village with it on!" Naruto groaned out. Sasuke gave a small chuckle as he led his boyfriend around the village. He even went as far as going a little into the forest to keep people from seeing Naruto. The blonde clearly didn't want to face anyone at the moment. Naruto through stayed glued to Sasuke, memorizing his scent, the way his body seemed to fit around him, how each exhale of breath ran over the top of his head and down his neck, the way his thumb made tiny circles over his right shoulder. Naruto wasn't sure he could leave Sasuke for however long it would take for him to finish with whatever Jiraiya had up his sleeves. All the while Sasuke would be alone in Konoha.

"I don't want to go." Naruto said as they hit the house. Sasuke blinked and looked down. He too was memorizing Naruto's movements even more than he already had. But Naruto's words shocked him.

"Why not?" Sasuke wondered as he led the blonde out onto the back porch. They needed to talk, and the bed didn't have any sheets left. So the back porch they went to. Naruto sighed and sat down cross legged. Sasuke took a seat in front of him crossing his legs as well. Blue eyes shifted down to the ground and Sasuke frowned a bit.

"I don't want to leave you." Naruto said and felt a blush come up. Sasuke's eyes softened and he touched Naruto's cheek. The blonde looked up at him.

"We can get through this Naruto. This time when you come back to Konoha, I'll be here. You're not leaving me Naruto; you're just going away to train. And while you're gone, I'll be training with Kakashi and Maya as well. We need to do this for Konoha, Itachi, and Aki. We have to train these bodies again, and that's going to take a lot of training to get back to where we were. We've been pushing ourselves to make things different. We might not have noticed, but our bodies certainly have. We need this or else we might not win." Sasuke told him. Naruto shifted his eyes off to the side and watched the leaves move with the wind for a few minutes.

"I know… but I still don't like it. What if news of Aki comes and I'm not here? What then?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled a bit.

"I'll send a tiger to you, or better I'll come and get you myself." Sasuke said. Naruto looked to Sasuke.

"Promise?" Sasuke pulled Naruto into his lap. The blonde coming willingly and curled into the Uchiha lap. Sasuke kissed the tan neck before settling his chin on top of Naruto's head.

"I promise." Sasuke spoke softly while his arms tightened around his boyfriend.

"And if Orochimaru shows up again?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled.

"There will be no need for me to get you. I'll kill him myself." Sasuke told the blonde. Naruto chuckled a bit while relaxing in the other's arms.

"I'd still like to be there." Naruto said as his eyes shut and he leaned against Sasuke even more. His body becoming more like dead weight, Sasuke didn't mind it though.

"Yeah well I can't promise you that one." Sasuke told him. Naruto smiled before nodding.

"I can take that. Just be careful please? I don't want to lose you too." Naruto told him. Sasuke shook his head. He reached around and pulled Naruto's face to look at him.

"You don't have to worry about me Naruto. I'm not going anywhere for a long time. You just have to put up with me." Sasuke told him. Naruto grinned and kissed the other. Sasuke smirked and kissed back, his hand coming to grip the back of Naruto's hair line. Naruto shifted so that he was facing Sasuke completely, the tan arms came up and circled the Uchiha's neck. Sasuke's tongue pushed through Naruto's mouth, which had just opened up for him, and began memorizing the inside as well. It was a second later that Sasuke and Naruto parted, knowing that they still had a long day ahead of them.

"We should start on sending those letters to everyone." Sasuke said softly while trying to keep his body from jumping and rapping the other. But he knew that Naruto wasn't ready, whether that was physically or mentally. He would abide to Naruto's wishes and wait until the blonde was ready. Naruto gave a nod and shakily stood. Sasuke quickly stood and helped him. Naruto gave him a smile before letting his body relax again and the two of them headed back inside.

_**

* * *

--------------With Haku---------------------

* * *

  
**_

"Thank you." Haku said as his hand came up and push some of his long brown hair out of his face. The toad just gave a nod and puffed away. Haku frowned but pocketed the scroll that was from Naruto and Sasuke. He had to wait until his shift was over before he could read it. It was an hour later that Haku was walking back down the ally. He was dressed in a light green shirt that looked more like a dress, and a pair of dark brown pants that seemed dressy as well. A lot of people in the village thought he was a girl. Not that he minded being hit on, but there were those guys who bugged him to no end.

"Hey Ell. I've got a letting from Naruto and Sasuke." Haku said the moment he entered the house. Ellexys turned; her hair had grown a bit longer. It now rested just below her shoulders. She had on a white button up shirt with a black skirt and dark brown leather boots. Zabuza sat at the table with her; there was two cup on the table. Both looked fairly empty. Zabuza looked pretty much the same. His hair was kept short, he was a bit paler since he didn't go outside and get sun very much. He had on a long sleeved gray shirt with a pair of black pants and boots. His sword was no where to be seen at the moment. They both raised an eyebrow when only two of the three was mentioned. Haku took a seat in between them and un-scrolled the bundle. There was about five pieces of papers that lay in that one bundle. On top there was a note that was written in white black ink that read:

_Dear Haku, Zabuza, and Ellexys,_

_It's been very hectic here since I last wrote you. But that is not the reason for this letter. I have some bad news, and writing it down is not helping. Akatsuki has gotten Aki. I have no clue how or why. But I know they have her. At least that's what all the clues are pointing to. So unless she is there, and I wish she were, they have her. I sent you this letter and a copy of the files that had been taken on the matter. All evidence points to Akatsuki. I don't know for sure where Akatsuki is hiding now. Nothing has come out of our searching. I wish that you would just keep an eye and an ear our for her. If you hear or see anything that might be related send Sasuke something. I, Naruto, will be away training with my sensei. I don't know where we will be going, so Sasuke will take any information to me if anyone sends any. Do NOT go looking for her. I don't want to lose anyone. If Aki contacts you, which I'm sure she will if she can, please tell us. Even if she tells you not to tell us, that's something she likes to do as well. I'm sorry we could not talk in person. Maybe I will get the chance to swing by and speak to you about it, but at the moment we all should just keep a look out. My hope is that everything is going well for you. Don't cause any troubles around the village. We will send word if we find out anything as well. Things will hit the fan soon, and we need everyone to know what's going on. Thank you for reading this. Again, please don't go looking for any Akatsuki members. We don't know what they all can do, and we'd rather not have to bury you. Thank you. Goodbye._

_You're friend,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

All three looked at each other with slight worry. Zabuza wasn't too worried, if Aki got herself captured that meant she had something up her sleeve. At least he very much hopped so. Ellexys was the most worried about the whole thing. But she worried all the time. Haku leaned back and started flipping through the files that had been sent with them. It did look like Akatsuki's work. But someone very powerful must of have come and got her. And from the files it said that the leader had done it.

"Let's not tell the kids just yet. We don't need them to do something irrational." Ellexys said. Zabuza and Haku both nodded.

"I wonder how Itachi is taking the news…" Haku wondered out loud.

"If Naruto wrote this note… does that mean Sasuke was the one who filled Itachi in?" Zabuza wondered too. Three eyes locked again and each had a feeling that a certain Uchiha wasn't too happy at the moment.

_**

* * *

------------With Itachi---------------

* * *

  
**_

_Dear Itachi,_

_Akatsuki has gotten Aki. I and Naruto have no clue why or how. All that is known is that Aki and Kakashi was on their way home from Suna. Aki got Kakashi out of there, and when the Anbu went back to look for clues, there was no sign of a fight. There was nothing to report about. Kakashi said it was the leader, at least which is what Aki had told him. But there were two, so that means it was Pain. Find out as much as you can, without blowing your cover, if your cover hasn't already been blown. Write back as soon as you find it possible to do so._

_Your' Brother,_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

After hours of deciphering the damn thing Itachi crumbled the note up and tossed it into the fire. Sasuke had to make the decipher as hard as the kid could do it. Which even for Itachi was a struggle to figure out; Itachi wasn't even sure he got the last bit right. But he was sure about most of it. This meant Aki was somewhere near Pain and Tobi. Itachi sat in a dark blue chair with a fire burning just a few feet in front of him. He was away from any Akatsuki members at the moment. They had just had a meeting. All Akatsuki members were to stay low for the next two years before they started to move again. Itachi really didn't understand why, but it gave him two years to find and rescue Aki without Tobi finding out it was him.

A glare formed over his lips. He wondered what Tobi wanted Aki for. If Pain remembered, Aki had said it was a possibility. She also said that he didn't have to worry because no one knew he was just a spy. So unless Aki told them, which he knew she wouldn't, he should be safe. Just to be on the safe side, Itachi slid a few extra knifes under his cloak. He walked into the bedroom he had and crashed onto the bed with a small sigh. His eyes flared with the Sharingan as they tempted to burn a hole through the roof. He wondered how Aki could have gotten captured and why Akatsuki would need her. He started to become worried that somehow Tobi knew about Mao. He hadn't heard anything, which just added to the worry.

"Damn it…" Itachi seethed.

_**

* * *

------------------3 Months later-----------------

* * *

  
**_

Naruto leaned against Sasuke who had his arms tightly wrapped around the blonde. Today Naruto was leaving. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were all there for Naruto's leaving. Jiraiya and Tsunade, or more like Tsunade, was going over everything once again. While all the other teens were talking to Sasuke and Naruto. Finally Jiraiya got Tsunade to give it up and he headed out of the gate, waving for Naruto to follow. The blonde said goodbye to all his friends. He looked to Sakura and gave her a hug.

"Have fun training with the old hag." Naruto told her. Sakura grinned. She and Tsunade had talked about her training just a month before. Tsunade rolled her eyes at what he had said before placing her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"When you get back, she'll be even better." Tsunade said. Naruto knew exactly what she meant, even if no one else but Sasuke, Sakura, and Jiraiya knew it. Naruto gave a small smile.

"Well good luck with that. She's pretty great." Naruto said and watched with amusement when Sakura blushed. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek, hugged Tsunade, and then stood in front of Sasuke. Sasuke quickly brought him into a hug, and they stayed like that for a few minutes. Jiraiya paused and sat bored looking while he waited for the blonde. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke and gave him a kiss.

"I'll miss you." Sasuke whispered. Naruto smiled and gave him another kiss.

"I'll miss you too." Naruto said back. Once again Sasuke hugged him.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and tightened their hug.

"I love you too Sasuke." Naruto said back before pulling away. With a giant smile to everyone he turned away from everyone and headed towards Jiraiya. He glanced back and tired to keep the tears in when he saw Sasuke standing in front of everyone. He gave a wave, shifted the orange book bag, smiled, and began to walk with Jiraiya. Sasuke gave a small smile before turning away and headed back to the Uchiha estate where Maya waited to start their training. Kakashi walked beside him knowing they were about to begin their own training. Sasuke wasn't going to be in the best mood for the next two years. Kakashi was not looking forward to this.

_**

* * *

--------------The End------------

* * *

  
**_

_**Well this is it for Beyond Worlds. But, there will be a sequel. When it'll be out, I can't really tell you. I'm going to begin working on the Trouble Going sequel which I hope to have up by Christmas. I'm soo very sorry that it's taken me this long to start on that sequel. At least it didn't take me two months to get this chapter out. I'm also sorry if this chapter seemed a bit fast paced! I didn't mean for it to be.  
**_

_**Thanks to all those loyal fans who have reviewed on most of the chapters. Usually I'd go through the list and write them down. But at the moment I'm a bit tired and busy. So thank you for all the reviews, you all know who you are! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review on this chapter too!!!**_

_**-Kat**_


End file.
